En tus manos
by DraSmith
Summary: Todo empieza, todo acaba...pero el futuro sigue estando en tus manos. Historia Faberry.
1. Capitulo 1 Prologo

Prologo

R: **¡Vamos chicos!-** Rachel trataba de reunir al resto del Glee Club- **¡vámonos a mi casa!**

La fiesta en el gimnasio del instituto ya estaba a punto de terminar. Había sido una graduación espectacular y la fiesta no había sido menos.

Habían bailado, habían actuado, habían reído y llorado, pero para Rachel aquello aún no había acabado.

F:-**No creo que sea buena idea Rachel-** Finn trataba de convencerla- **es mejor que regresemos ****a mi casa, tengo algo especial para ti-** sonreía travieso.

R:-**Ni hablar Finn, es la última vez que vamos a estar todos juntos y no quiero que acabe ya... nos vamos a mi sala de los Oscars, a continuar allí con la fiesta-** exclamaba con efusividad.

El chico se mostró molesto ante la actitud de su chica. Continuar con la fiesta era algo que quería hacer, pero de una forma mas intima. Sin embargo, la morena se empeñaba en continuarla con el resto de chicos, los cuales no dudaron en aceptar aquella invitación.

La sala de los Oscars, era como llamaba Rachel a la habitación dónde cada año veían la ceremonia de aquellos famosos galardones. No era una discoteca, pero era suficiente para ellos. Música, alcohol y muchas ganas de diversión eran suficientes para seguir con la diversión.

La madrugada caía ya sobre Lima. En la casa de Rachel la fiesta continuaba y no había previsión alguna de terminarla pronto.

Todos se divertían, todos excepto una. El rostro de Quinn permanecía un tanto desencajado. El maquillaje y aquél impresionante vestido que vistió para su graduación, no conseguían eliminar la apatía que mostraba la rubia desde hacia varias horas.

Rachel, tras no quitarle ojo de encima, fue la única consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba Quinn

R:-**Hey Quinn, ¿que te ocurre?-** Rachel se acercaba a la rubia esbozando una leve sonrisa.

**Q: Nada Rachel, déjame tranquila**- respondió con soberbia.

R:-**Vamos Quinn, es nuestra fiesta de graduación y estás ahí sentada, completamente ausente y mordiendo con la ****mirada-** sonreía- **¿qué te pasa?, ¿dónde quedó la Quinn compresiva y dulce de éstos últimos meses?-**bromeaba.

Q:-**Rachel, no me toques las narices**- volvía a responder con desgana.

La morena cambió de actitud. Aquellas últimas palabras la pusieron en guardia.

Habían pasado los últimos meses de instituto siendo amigas, con Quinn mostrándose afectiva, cariñosa y con ganas de terminar todo de la mejor forma posible, pero aquella reacción volvía a mostrarle a una Quinn fría y distante, al igual que lo había sido su actitud durante la noche.

R;-**¿Te ocurre algo con Joe?- **preguntó tomando asiento a su lado.

Quinn lanzó una desganada mirada sobre la morena.

Q:-**No vas a parar hasta que te cuente algo, ¿verdad?-** espetó malhumorada.

R:-**Exacto**- respondía sonriente.

Quinn resopló- **solo estoy un poco cansada y mareada, creo que me he pasado con el alcohol**- fue sincera.

R;-**Eso tiene solución**- interrumpió volviéndose a levantar.- **ven conmigo**- espetó obligándola a que tomase su mano.

Q:-**¿Que?, ¿donde vamos?**-

R:-**A respi****rar un poco-** espetó sonriente- **míralos**- señaló al resto de chicos que no paraban de divertirse en mitad de la sala- **ni siquiera se van a enterar.**

Quinn aceptó la invitación y se dispuso a acompañar a la morena, sin tomar su mano, algo en lo que Rachel reparó.

Q:-**¿Me dices que vamos a respirar y me traes a tu habitación?**- preguntó alzando una de las cejas.

R:-**Es el mejor sitio, vamos, siéntate y relájate**.- la invitó a pasar.

Quinn obedeció y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Rachel, instintivamente bajó la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

Q:-**Creo que me va a explotar la cabeza**- murmuró.

R:-**Bueno, tu relájate, volvemos cuando te encuentres mejor**- respondía la morena que ya buscaba algo en su armario.

Q:-**¿No se supone que hoy dormías en casa**** de Finn?**- preguntó sin alzar la vista.

R:-**Si, pero antes quiero estar con los chicos...y contigo**- respondía dándole la espalda.

Quinn alzó la vista buscando a la morena y descubrió que estaba comenzando a desvestirse.

Q:-**¿Qué haces?**-

R:-**¿Yo?, cambiarm****e de ropa, ¿por?**- respondía sin preocupación.

Q:-**¿Por qué?, ese vestido te queda muy bien.**

R;-**Mmmm- **se giró- **¿Quinn Fabray está reconociendo que soy guapa?-** bromeaba al tiempo que se deshacía del vestido por completo, quedándose en ropa interior.

Q:-**No.****..No te estoy diciendo eso-** respondió desviando la vista- **pero tengo buen gusto y ese vestido te quedaba muy bien.**

Rachel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la reacción de la rubia y su posterior contestación.

R:-**Oye-** se acercó hasta la cama- **¿est****ás bien con Joe?**- preguntó tomando asiento junto a ella.

Q:-**¿Como quieres que esté?, te recuerdo que Joe y yo solo somos amigos**.

R:-**¿Amigos?**- sonreía- **amigos con derecho... ¿no?**

Q:-**Rachel, ¿por qué no terminas de vestirte y nos vamos a la sala?**- trató de zanjar el tema tratando de mirar a la morena que permanecía en ropa interior a su lado...

R:-**Vamos Quinn, todos sabemos que han pasado cosas entre vosotros, cosas que no se hacen entre amigos-** volvía a sonreír.

Q:-**Joe y yo somos amigos Rachel, así que**** no pienses más allá...es un buen chico, pero mi cabeza está en Yale ahora...**

R:-**Pero..**.-interrumpía- **os habéis acostado.**

Q:-**¿Desde cuando eres tan impertinente?-** preguntó buscando la mirada de la morena-**¿Por qué te interesa tanto?**

R:-**No sé, me interesa**** saber que tal le va a mis amigos aunque eso ultimo que has dicho me ha dejado un tanto...perpleja.**

Rachel volvía a levantarse y a acudir al armario.

Q:-**¿Por?**- Quinn siguió con la mirada a la morena, que en ropa interior volvía a darle la espalda-**¿que he**** dicho?**

R:-**Si Joe y tu solo sois amigos y os habéis acostado..**.

Q:-¿**Es la primera vez que ves algo así?**- preguntó con algo de diversión en su tono.

R:-**No, ya lo hemos vivido con San y Britt, eran amigas pero todos sabíamos que tenían su historia**.-

Q:-**N****o creo que Britt y San sean las únicas que hacen eso**- apostilló.

R:-**Pero Britt y San son ahora pareja, ¿eso significa que tu lo vas a terminar siendo de Joe?**. -preguntó volviendo a sonreír.

Q:-**No, ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada en enamorarme, ****solo pienso en Yale**.

R:-**¿Quinn?**- interrumpió girándose- ¿**tu eres capaz de acostarte con alguien y no enamorarte?-**

Quinn esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Q:-**Hasta ahora, nunca me he acostado con nadie de quien estuviera enamorada-** respondió cambiando su gesto.

Rachel volvía a acercarse a la rubia.

R-**¿No te resulta extraño eso?**

Quinn la miró confundida.

R:-**Quiero decir, has estado todo estos años con chicos, saliendo y entrando, discutiendo y divirtiéndote y no te has enamorado de ninguno de ellos...es raro, ¿****no crees?**

Q:-**Bueno, quizás es que no estoy preparada para el amor**- respondió con seriedad- **o quizás mi media naranja no esté en Lima.**

R-**Quizás es que buscas media naranja y no te fijas en las otras frutas.**

Q:-**¿Qué?**- preguntó sorprendida.

R:-**¿Nunca te h****as fijado en las chicas?-**fue directa.

Q:-**¿Chicas?-** murmuró- **¿que dices?**

R:-**¿Por qué te asustas?, ¿eres homófoba?**

Q:-**¿Que dices Rachel?, ¿que voy a ser homófoba?, te recuerdo que mis dos mejores amigas son lesbianas.**

R:-**¿Y tú Quinn?-** volvía a cuestionar.

Q:-**¿Yo?...-**se levantó de la cama- **¿de qué estás hablando Rachel?, ¿me estás jodiendo?**

R:-**Hey, tranquila, solo estaba preguntado**- respondía ante la actitud de la rubia- **solo quería saber si alguna vez te lo has planteado.**

Q:-**No, que me voy a ****plantear nada, me gustan los chicos, desde siempre**- respondía aturdida.

R:-**Ok, si tu lo dices está bien, me lo creo.**

Q:-**Rachel, te lo digo de verdad, me gustan los chicos.**

R:-**Ok, Ok, ya lo entendí.**..-hizo una pausa- **no es necesario que te pongas así, no**** pasa nada.**

Q:-**Claro que no pasa nada, pero es absurdo que pienses eso de mi.**- espetó acercándose a la ventana.

Rachel aun permanecía en ropa interior mientras volvía a tomar el vestido y comenzó a colocarlo en una de las perchas.

Q:-**¿Tú te lo has plant****eado alguna vez?-** Quinn mostró indecisión a la hora de formular la pregunta.

R:-**Claro, todo el mundo se plantea eso alguna vez-** espetó sin mirarla.

Quinn se sorprendía ante aquella respuesta y se mantuvo en silencio.

R:-**¿Tan raro te resulta?**- preguntó al ver el mutismo de la rubia.

Q:-**Eh...bueno, de ti si me resulta extraño.**

R:-**¿Por?- **volvía a mirar a Quinn.

Q:-**Porque te has dedicado a tratar de conquistar a todos mis ex novios, de hecho, yo pensaba que estabas obsesionada con los chicos.**

R:-**No**- interrumpió rápidamente- **no estoy obsesionada con los chicos, solo me dejaba llevar por los sentimientos, pero no he podido actuar igual con las chicas**- respondía con naturalidad.

Q:-**¿Te ha gustado alguna chica?-** preguntaba realmente sorprendida.

R-**Te he**** dicho que me lo he planteado alguna vez, es lógico que alguien haya tenido la culpa, ¿no crees?**

Q:-**¡Oh dios mio!**- sonreía- **¿por qué no me enteré de esto cuando me dedicaba a pintar cosas en los baños sobre ti?**

R:-**Mejor que no lo hicieras-** interfería- **es probable que me hubieses matado.**

Q:-¿**Por?, vamos Rachel, habría sido más divertido para mi, habría inventado otros insultos más originales-** bromeaba.

R:-**No lo creo, solo habrías tenido dos opciones, alejarte de mi cada vez que me vieras o matarme, com****o ya he dicho.**

Q:-**Vuelvo a repetirlo, una cosa es que te hubiera hecho la vida aun más imposible y otra cosa es que le huya a las lesbianas, tengo amigas...ya sabes.**

Rachel sonrió. Estuvo varios segundos en silencio hasta que decidió acercarse a la rubia de manera insinuante.

R:-**¿Estás segura que no me habrías matado, ni repudiado?-** preguntaba colocándose frente a la rubia.

Q:-**No soy tan mala, pensándolo bien...creo que me habrías dado algo de pena**.

R:-**¿Pena?- **preguntó confundida.

Q:-**Rachel**- espetó tomando asiento sobre el quicio de la ventana-** te recuerdo que no eras muy bien recibida entre las chicas, solo Tina y Mercedes te hablaban...y hablando de eso, ¿te gustaba alguna de ellas?-** pregunto curiosa.

R:-**No, a mi no me gustaba ninguna de ellas.**

Q:-**¿Entonces?**- respondió- **me has dicho que alguien tuvo que haber para hacer que te planteases tu sexualidad, ¿no?**

R:-**No era que me gustase como pareja, era simple curiosidad, no sé...saber como es estar con una chica, saber como es besarle, abrazarla..**.- Rachel se acercaba sigilosamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la rubia.

Q:-**Rachel-** observó la reacción-** ¿estás insinuándote?**

R:-**Puede-** sonreía.

Q:-**No tienes nada que hacer conmigo, ¿lo sabes no?**- respondía divertida.

R:-**¿Estás segura?**- preguntaba al tiempo que tomaba un pequeño mechón del pelo de Quinn entre sus dedos.

Q:-**Rachel, deja de hacer el payaso y vístete, que nos estarán esperando.**

R:-**¿Te estás poniendo nerviosa?-** volvía a sonreír.

Q:-**¿Nerviosa?, Rachel, vamos no digas estupideces**** y deja de jugar.**

R:-**Quinn, te estás poniendo nerviosa-** volvía a espetar.

Rachel dejó el pequeño mechón de pelo y deslizó la mano por el cuello de la rubia, dejando un leve roce con la yema de los dedos.

Q:-**¿Qué haces?**- preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Rachel buscó la mano de la rubia y la tomó entre las suyas, llevándolas hacia su propio cuello.

Lentamente y ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, comenzó a guiar la mano, dejándola que acariciara su cuello y su clavícula.

R:-**Cierra los ojos**- susurró la morena.

Q:-**¿Qué dices?, ¿estás loca Rachel?**- interrumpió soltando la mano de la morena.

R:-**Quinn, si no tienes miedo a eso, no debe preocuparte.**

Q:-**Rachel, no me gustan las chicas y mucho menos tú-** espetaba apartándose de la morena.

R:-**Pues no lo pare****ce Quinn, ni siquiera te atreves a rozar mi piel.**

Q:-**¿Y para qué iba a querer rozar tu piel?, Rachel ¿estás borracha?**- espetaba completamente sorprendida.

R:-**Acabas de demostrarme que mientes cuando dices que no repudias a una chica y que no le tienes mi****edo a algo así, solo falta que demuestre que eres homófoba.**

Q:-**No digas estupideces Rachel-** respondió enfadada- **¿que dices de homófoba?, no me gustas, no me gustan las chicas y ya está, no tienes que obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, ¿lo entiendes?**

**R****:-Ok, tu sabrás**- volvía a sonreír. Ahora era Rachel quien tomaba asiento en el pequeño escalón de la ventana.

Q:-**Mira, no tengo más ganas de discutir de algo tan absurdo, así que me voy...con los demás-** exclamó saliendo de la habitación.

Quinn cerró la puerta de la habitación y permaneció durante varios minutos petrificada en el pasillo. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder ni a que venia aquella reacción de Rachel sobre chicas, homosexualidad, insinuación, etc... Nunca había tenido problemas con aquello, jamás se había planteado algo así y Rachel no había sido la única que se lo había preguntado. Santana lo hizo dias atrás y su respuesta fue sincera. No le gustaban las chicas.

Q:-¿**Que diablos hago pensando en esto?-** Quinn murmuraba de forma inaudible. Estaba allí, plantada en mitad de aquel pasillo de la casa de Rachel y no paraba de buscar excusas sobre algo que tenía completamente claro. Solo sentía una extraña sensación. Su reacción no había sido la más acertada para aquel tema y ahora Rachel pensaba que algo sucedía.

No supo cómo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos, girándolo con determinación para abrir aquella puerta y enfrentarse a aquellas supuestas dudas que Rachel tenía sobre ella.

La morena se sorprendió al descubrirla en la entrada de la habitación. Ya había comenzado a vestirse cuando Quinn, con paso firme caminó hacia ella.

-**Qu****inn, ya está no te preocupes, no quiero molestarte mas**- espetó al ver el desconcierto en la rubia.

Quinn no se detuvo ante aquellas palabras y sin previo aviso, sujetó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, acercándose con energía hacia sus labios y entregándole un sorprendente beso.

Rachel no se esperó aquella reacción y no supo más que esperar a que Quinn detuviese aquella acción, pero la rubia no estaba por la labor.

No fue consciente de dónde se encontraba ni con quien, solo sintió como el calor de los labios de la morena inundaban los suyos, de una forma tan extremadamente delicada y placentera que jamás había imaginado. No sólo la calidez la inundó, también fue la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor.

Apenas hubo un pequeño resquicio entre las dos cuando el beso comenzó a tomar forma por parte de ambas.

Rachel comenzaba a dejarse llevar y no dudó en buscar apoyo en la cintura de la rubia, donde posó sus manos.

Quinn había perdido todo control. No pensaba en Rachel, pensaba en lo bien que se sentía sobre aquellos labios y como una tímida lengua comenzaba a dejar pequeños roces sobre la suya, invitándola a continuar con aquel juego.

R:-**Quinn**- susurró la morena tras varios minutos del intenso beso.

La rubia se separó de los labios de la chica y se perdió en los ojos de la morena.

Q:-**¡Oh dios mio!**- espetó arrepentida.

R:-**No, Quinn**- trató de calmarla al ver el rostro desconcertado de la rubia- **relájate.**

Q:-**Maldita sea Rachel, ¿que hemos hecho?**

R:-**Quinn, tranquilízate...ha sido un impulso, no pasa nada**- respondía.

Quinn retrocedía sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta.

Q:-**No Rachel, esto está mal...esta****mos borrachas...**

R:-**Exacto Quinn, solo estamos borrachas, no te preocupes...no ha pasado nada, ¿ok?-** se acercó tratando de calmarla.

Q:-**Si...borrachas**- susurró justo antes de salir de la habitación.

R:**-¡Borrachas!**- exclamó la morena al verla salir- **solo estamos borrachas.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Doctora Smith

14 de Febrero de 2024

Doctora Smith

-**Doctora, la siguiente cita está esperando en la sala, ¿le digo que pase?-**

Q:-**Eh...si, si claro**- respondía sin alzar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

-**Disculpe Srta, puede usted pasar**- la enfermera abría la puerta dando paso a la mujer.

R: **Gracias-** respondió tratando de ocultar su rostro con una gorra.

Rachel accedía a la consulta y rápidamente se quedó petrificada al descubrir a la doctora, que aun inmersa en su trabajo, le esperaba tras una mesa.

Durante unos segundos permaneció observándola, tratando de asegurarse la identidad de la doctora.

Q: **Siéntese**- espetó sin apartar la vista del informe.

R:**¿Quinn?**- espetó completamente sorprendida.

La rubia alzó rápidamente la vista para encontrarse con aquella persona que acababa de llamarla por su nombre de pila.

Q:**¿Rachel?, ¿que haces aquí?**- preguntó confusa.

R: **Oh dios mio, Quinn, ¿eres tu?**- volvía a espetar saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba y deshaciéndose de la gorra con la que trataba de pasar inadvertida **¿que...que haces aquí?**

Q:**Trabajo aquí Rachel-** respondió levantándose del sillón- **¿que haces ****tú aquí?.**

R:-**Eh...esto, tengo una cita con la doctora Smith**- se acercó a la rubia que ya abandonaba su posición para acercarse a la morena.

Q:-**Yo soy la doctora Smith**- sonreía.

R:-**¿Tú?... ¿doctora?, pero...**-Rachel parecía completamente desconcertada.

Q:-**¿No me vas a saludar**?- preguntó al ver la indecisión de la morena.

R:-**Claro, claro**- respondió acortando el poco espacio que las separaba para entregarle un abrazo a la rubia- **¡oh Dios mio!, Quinn, estás tan...cambiada.**

Q: **Bueno, espero que a mejor**- bromeaba al tiempo que se deshacía del abrazo.

R:-**Si, si por supuesto, quiero decir estás camb****iada porque.**..-Rachel perdió su mirada en la bata blanca que portaba la rubia- **¿desde cuando eres doctora?**- preguntó cambiando de tema.

Q: **Bueno, desde que decidí estudiar medicina**- sonreía volviendo a ocupar su lugar tras la mesa- **vamos, siéntate Rachel.**

La morena atendió a la invitación de Quinn y tomó asiento frente a la chica, dejando la chaqueta, la gorra y el bolso sobre la otra silla que permanecía a su lado.

R: **¿Pero no estabas estudiando interpretación**?-volvía a preguntar confundida.

Q: **Bueno, ****eso era un hobby Rachel, si entré en Yale era para hacer algo más productivo, ¿tu me ves de actriz?**- espetaba sonriente.

R: **No sé, el perfil lo das claramente-** continuó con el tono divertido.

Q: **No, mejor esto, además mira, ha dado sus frutos, 5 años de ****carrera más dos masters y un doctorado, está bien ¿no crees?-**

R: **Guau, impresionante Quinn, no... no me esperaba jamás encontrarte así.-** la morena se mostraba fascinada al ver a la rubia de aquella forma.

Q: **Un momento Rachel-** interrumpió al volver a mirar la pantalla del ordenador- **me has dicho que tienes una cita ahora, pero no apareces aquí...**

R: **Melinda Halliwell**- espetó un tanto avergonzada.

Quinn se sorprendió. Efectivamente ese era el nombre de la persona que aparecía en el historial medico que estaba inspeccionando justo antes de encontrarse con la morena, el mismo que aparecía en aquella pantalla.

R: **El doctor Jackson me dejó que cambiase el nombre, yo...bueno, me dedico al teatro y ya sabes como son los paparazis, harían lo que fuera por conse****guir un documento y no me gustaría que mi historial clínico estuviese a la vista de cualquiera-** explicó con rapidez.

Q: **Ah, claro...ahora concuerda**- espetó sonriente.

R: **¿Doctora Smith?**- preguntó la morena cuestionando de la misma forma a la rubia.

Q: **E****s el apellido de soltera de mi madre, decidí adoptarlo cuando me vine a Nueva York.**..

R: **¿Y Fabray?, ¿ya no eres Quinn Fabray?**- preguntó.

Q: **Lucy Quinn Fabray Smith**- respondía buscando la mirada de la morena-** Doctora Smith-** sonrió.

R: **Oh...perfecto, es ****perfecto**- respondía esquivando la penetrante mirada de la rubia.

Q: **¿Y bien?, ¿que te ocurre Rachel?**

R: **¿Que?**

Q. **Bueno, estás aquí, el doctor Jackson me ha pasado tu historial porque cree oportuno que yo lleve tu caso, algo te pasa, ¿no es cierto?**- comentaba tratando de hablar con tranquilidad.

R: **Ah, si, si claro, pero... ¿tú**** podrás ayudarme?**- preguntó incrédula.

Q: **Rachel, aunque no lo creas, soy doctora, suelo ayudar a los enfermos, ¿entiendes?**- bromeaba.

R: **Oh dios Quinn, lo siento pero es que****...me parece tan surrealista, ¿cuantos años han pasado?...**

Q: 1**2 años Rachel-** respondía con serenidad- **pero no creo que sea momento de hablar de eso, ahora necesito que me expliques que te ocurre...por qué estás aquí, ¿de acuerdo?.-**

R: **Claro, claro...eh****...pues verás.**...-Rachel se removía inquieta buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, pero le resultaba complicado, aún seguía sorprendida por tener frente a ella a Quinn Fabray. Una Quinn convertida en toda una mujer, pero que aun conservaba la misma fuerza en la mirada que cuando tenía 18 años.

Q: **A ver-** reaccionó la rubia- **s****egún tengo aquí, tienes problemas de cansancio, de agotamiento físico...**

R: **Si, exacto, llevo unas semanas en las que todo me resulta más pesado..**.- respondió la morena siguiendo las palabras de Quinn.

Q: **¿Te cansas mucho?**

R: **Si...algo anormal en mi- **respondió.

Q: **Veo que te han hecho analíticas**- espetaba mirando la pantalla del ordenador- **no hay rastro de anemias ni nada de eso, ¿tienes algún problema con la comida?, ¿has**** cambiado tus hábitos?**

R: **Eh...no, no sigo comiendo igual o incluso más, a veces me siento tan cansada que me obligo a comer más por si tiene algo que ver...**

Q: **Bien, ¿y que tal el trabajo?**- volvió la mirada a la morena- **¿muchas horas de ensayos?**

R: **Si,**** bueno...lo típico en teatro.**

Q: **¿Notas cansancio mientras ensayas?**

R: **Eh...no, es más cuando va acabando el día, siento que mi cuerpo se queda sin fuerzas...me cuesta incluso respirar.**

Quinn se extrañó ante aquel comentario.

Q: **¿Te duele algo?, ****¿tienes molestias en alguna parte de tu cuerpo?**- preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y rodeaba la mesa para colocarse junto a la morena.

R: **No, vamos de vez en cuando me duele la cabeza...no sé, lo típico.**- respondía volviendo a perder la mirada en la bata blanca de la doctora.

Q: **Ven, siéntate en la camilla-** la invitó a que la siguiera.

Rachel la siguió y se sentó en una camilla que había en el lateral de la consulta. Quinn tomó el fonendoscopio y se acercó a la morena.

Q: **Desabrocha la b****lusa, por favor**- pidió mientras se acomodaba los auriculares.

Rachel accedió y dejó el pecho al descubierto, solo protegido por un fino sujetador negro.

Se sentía extraña, jamás había imaginado encontrarse con Quinn en aquel lugar y los nervios se habían apoderado de ella. Mucho más después de que la rubia posara el frío fonendoscopio sobre su pecho.

El rostro de Quinn permanecía austero, completamente concentrado en escuchar a través de aquel aparato.

Q: **Rachel, relájate-** espetó retirando el dispositivo al sentir las pulsaciones de la chica

R: **Lo intento, pero es que los médicos...me ponen nerviosa**- trató de disimular.

Q: **Ya, pues olvídate de los médicos, soy yo...Quinn**- respondió tratando de tranquilizarla.

R: **No creo que eso ayude**- sonrió provocando la misma reacción en la rubia.

Q: **A ver, concentración, ¿ok?-** volvía a colocar el fonendo sobre el pecho- **respira con fuerza.**

La morena comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de la rubia y pronto consiguió relajarse un poco.

Quinn permanecía a escasos centímetros de Rachel, que completamente embelesada, observaba cada detalle del rostro de la chica. Detalles que seguían estando tras aquellos doce largos años y seguían otorgándole la misma belleza que entonces, pero mejorada.

Sin duda alguna, el paso del tiempo había sentado de maravilla a Quinn.

Q: **Rachel, ¿te cuesta mantener la respiración cuando cantas?**- preguntó tras una primera tanda.

R: **Eh...no, bueno lo normal...también es cierto que no utilizo mucho los pulmones**- sonreía.

Q: **¿Cómo?, cantas en**** Broadway, ¿como no vas a utilizar los pulmones?**- preguntó invitándola a que bajara de la camilla.

R: **Hay técnicas Quinn, ahora utilizo más el estomago para mantener el aire, es más fiable para no perder la voz y ni hacerte daño en la garganta.**

Q: **Ah...vaya, buen truco**- sonreía- **pero yo necesito saber como están tus pulmones, así...que date la vuelta y baja más la blusa.**

Rachel se colocó de espaldas a la rubia, permitiendo que tuviera acceso a la espalda y comenzara a auscultarla.

Nuevamente, siguió las indicaciones de Quinn, respiraciones profundas, exhalaciones, números cantados.

Quinn volvía a sorprenderse. Algo no iba bien, algo no funcionaba como debía funcionar en los pulmones de toda una estrella de Broadway.

Q: **Rachel, ¿fumas?**- preguntó incrédula.

R: **No, ni hablar-** respondió volviéndose a colocar la blusa.

Q: **Ven, toma asiento**- la invitó a que se acercara a una silla que había colocada frente a una pequeña mesa.

Rachel accedió. Quinn le entregó una pequeña boquilla que iba unida a un pequeño tubo de plástico.

R: **¿Qué es esto?-** preguntó extrañada.

Q: **Un espirómetro, sirve para medir la capacidad pulmonar-** explicó mientras encendía el dispositivo.-**Bien, ahora tienes que tomar todo el aire que puedas y lo sueltas dentro de esa boquill****a, recuerda, toma todo lo que puedas abarcar en tus pulmones y lo sueltas hasta que ya no quede nada, ¿ok?**.

R:-**Ok**- respondía siguiendo los pasos. La morena tomó una gran bocanada de aire e hizo lo que Quinn le había pedido. El rostro de la rubia volvía a mostrarse confuso al leer los resultados en la pequeña pantalla y anotarlos en una libreta que portaba.

Rachel trataba de recuperarse tras aquella sencilla prueba.

R: **Uff...me ha costado, ¿eh?**- espetaba con la respiración agitada.

Q: **Vamos, vuelve a la ****mesa**- indicó con el gesto serio.

R: **¿Que ocurre Quinn?, ¿está mal?-** preguntó preocupada.

Q: **Eh, bueno, no puedo determinar nada con ésta prueba Rachel, pero es evidente que tu capacidad pulmonar no es la más adecuada para tu profesión.**

R: **¿Y que tiene q****ue ver eso con el cansancio?.**

Q: **Bueno, los pulmones son los encargados de distribuir el oxigeno por el cuerpo, los músculos necesitan de ese oxigeno para funcionar a la perfección y si tus pulmones no reparten la cantidad justa, pues tu cuerpo se queda s****in fuerzas... ¿lo entiendes?-** trató de explicarle con la mayor simpleza posible.

R: **Si, ¿entonces me siento mal por los pulmones?**

Q: **Eso parece, evidentemente que la capacidad de tus pulmones se vea limitada es por algo y es eso lo que tenemos que averi****guar.**..- respondió con tranquilidad.

R: **Vaya-** murmuró preocupada.

Q: **Rachel, nada de preocuparse... ¿de acuerdo?-** espetó mostrando una leve sonrisa- **a lo mejor es que necesitas vacaciones y ya, no es posible aguantar el ritmo que tu llevas.**

**R: ****¿Vacaciones?,** **hace un mes estuve de vacaciones Quinn, no estoy agotada por eso, sé que algo me sucede.**

Q: **Rachel, nada de pesimismo, ¿ok?, todo el mundo se pone enfermo alguna vez en su vida y Rachel Berry no es extraterrestre, al menos que yo sepa-** trataba de bromear para aliviar la preocupación de la morena.- **no tienes que preocuparte ahora, sólo procura descansar.**

R: C**omo si fuera tan sencillo- **respondió cabizbaja.

Q: **Escúchame, vamos a hacer unas pruebas mas certeras el jueves por la mañana-** espetaba al tiempo que anotaba en un informe- **procura desayunar bien porque serán pruebas físicas y necesito que estés en plena disposición, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok...**

Q: **Rachel-** Quinn alzó la vista al notar la apatía en la voz de la morena- **deja de preocuparte ahora, ¿de**** acuerdo?, todo esto es rutina, son ejercicios que tienes que hacer y yo tengo que saber como reacciona tu cuerpo, estamos aquí para buscar una solución a ese cansancio, no para preocuparnos, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **Claro, claro...eh, ¿estarás tú**** el jueves?**- preguntó con timidez.

Q: **Si, claro, ahora soy tu medico-** sonreía al tiempo que le entregaba un pequeño papel- **toma, es la hora con la cita, para que no la olvides.**

R: **Bien, me alegro que seas tú****...me...me alegra mucho volver a verte aunque no hubiera desead****o que fuese en estas circunstancias-** espetaba bajando la cabeza.

Q: **¿Has visto a alguno de los chicos?**- Quinn cambió de tema tratando de tranquilizar a la morena.

R: **Eh...no, bueno, solo a Kurt.**

Q: **Vaya, ¿y como está?**

R:-**Bien, está de lleno en eso de p****roducir musicales y demás**...- respondía volviendo a mirar a la rubia.

Q: **¿Y Blaine?-** preguntó curiosa.

R: **No...no está en Nueva York, lo último que supe de él es que iba hacia Paris...**

Q: **¿Pero no está con Kurt?**- preguntó confundida.

R: **No, su ****relación acabó hace años...fue una pena, Kurt lo pasó bastante mal.**..

Q: **Vaya, si es una pena, hacían muy buena pareja**...-se lamentaba.

R: **¿Tú**** has visto a alguien?**- Rachel cuestionaba ahora a Quinn.

Q: **No, no los he visto pero mantengo contacto con Merc****edes y Sam...Y bueno Britt y Santana.**

R: **¿Si?, ¿y que tal están?**

Q: **Bien, Santana y Brittany siguen juntas y felices, con un pequeñín que les ha cambiado la vida, sobretodo a San**- sonreía- **no sabes lo que es...es un travieso de cuidado.**

R: **Vaya...oh dio****s, me alegro muchísimo... ¿están en Lima?**

Q: **No, están en San Francisco, tenias que verlas...son perfectas juntas**- espetaba aun sonriente.

R: **Me alegro muchísimo...**-un halo de tristeza se apoderó de la morena- **perdí todo contacto...y ahora me arrepiento,**** esto me ha...absorbido por completo.**

Q: **Bueno, aun estás a tiempo de recuperarlo...si quieres te aviso la próxima vez que vengan**.

R: **Me encantaría**- espetó sonriente.

El teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar en ese mismo instante y la rubia no dudó en aceptar la llamada.

Q: **Si, claro, que pasen en 10 minutos, tengo que preparar su informe, ¿de acuerdo?**- la rubia mantenía una conversación ajena a la inquieta mirada de Rache- **lo siento Rachel, me temo que tenemos que terminar la cita ya, tengo un paciente ****esperando y ya nos hemos pasado del tiempo.**

Q: **Oh, si, si claro-** respondió levantándose rápidamente y tomando el bolso junto a la chaqueta y colocándose la gorra. Quinn siguió los mismos pasos y se levantó de su sillón, acercándose a la morena para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Q:** ¿Gorra?-** preguntó divertida.

R:** No sabes cómo son los paparazis**...-respondió-** no quiero que me van entrar en el hospital y que la gente no me reconozca aquí dentro.**

Q: **No seas histérica Rachel, las estrellas también viene****n a los hospitales**.

R: **Yo no..**.-espetó con un gesto infantil

Q: **Veo que tú**** no has cambiado nada-** espetó sonriente.

R: **Mmmm...****no**- sonreía.

Q: **Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿quien si no?-** bromeó.

R: **Gracias por todo Quinn**.- espetó justo antes de alcanzar la puerta y mostrándose agradecida por la naturalidad con la que la había recibido.

Q: **Nada de gracias, te espero el jueves a las 9, ¿ok?**

R: **Claro, aquí estaré.**

Q: **Oye, ¿vienes sola?-** preguntó curiosa.

R: **Si, bueno, me está esperando un chófer fuera, ya sabe****s...como las divas-** sonreía.

Q: **Ya, claro...como las divas-** continuó con la broma- **pero por muy diva que seas, te ordeno que tomes más descansos, ¿ok?**

R: **Si, lo intentaré**...- respondió con ternura.

Q: **Si no te dejan, me das el teléfono de tu manager y ****tendré una charla con él, aún sigo ****teniendo el gen Fabray, no lo olvides.**

R: **Uff...será mejor que me dé descanso, no sabe a quien se enfrenta**- sonreía divertida.

Q: **Exacto**- espetó abriendo la puerta- **cuídate Rachel**.

R:** Tú**** también Quinn**- la morena lanzó una ultima mirada antes de salir- **ciao...**


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Qué pasó con Finn?

**16 de Febrero de 2024**

¿Qué pasó con Finn?

**-Buenos días Srta. Berry- **Una enfermera recibía a la morena a la entrada de la consulta donde había sido citada aquella mañana.-** puede pasar y ****colocarse éste pijama**- espetó mostrándole un conjunto de pantalón y blusa ancha de color verde.

R:-**Eh... ¿no está la doctora Fabr...Smith, la doctora Smith?**- recapacitó al recordar la curiosidad del segundo apellido de la rubia.

-**La doctora llegará en b****reve, vaya preparándose para las pruebas, ¿de acuerdo?**

La enfermera abandonaba la habitación, dejando a Rachel a solas mientras comenzaba a desvestirse y prepararse para aquellas pruebas. No haberse encontrado con Quinn a la llegada le provocó algo de nerviosismo.

Rachel no había dejado de pensar en aquel encuentro que tuvieron dos días antes, tanto era así, que incluso había dejado de preocuparse por su estado de salud.

Varios golpes en la puerta sacaron a la morena de sus cavilaciones.

Q:-**¿Se puede?**- la voz de Quinn se escuchó desde el otro lado.

R:-**Si, si pasa Quinn**- respondía Rachel que estaba a punto de abrocharse la blusa que le habían entregado.

Q:-**Hola-** espetó entrando la habitación con una enorme sonrisa- **¿que tal estás?**

R:-**Bien...bueno, al ****menos eso espero**- respondía contagiándose de la risa.

Q:-**Ya verás que sí-** hizo una pausa-** siento llegar tarde, me ha surgido un pequeño imprevisto antes de venir.**..-se excusaba.

R:-**No te preocupes, como ves ya me han dado éste.**...-lanzó una mirada hacia la ropa que ya vestía- **no sé como llamarlo de feo que es-** bromeó.

Q:-**Se llama pijama y sí, tienes razón es bastante feo**- sonreía- **pero me temo que te lo has puesto mal- **espetó acercándose a la morena.

R:-**¿Ah si?**- preguntó volviéndose a mirar para encontrar el fallo.

Q:-**Tienes que quitarte el sujetador**- indicó comenzando a desabrochar los pequeños botones delanteros.

R:-**¿El sujetador?**- preguntó desconcertada al ver el atrevimiento de la rubia.

Q:-**Vamos a hacerte una prueba y no puedes tener nada que te ****presione el pecho**- explicó dejando que Rachel terminara por acceder a su petición.

La morena no lo dudó y tras quitarse la blusa, terminó por deshacerse del sujetador ante la compleja mirada de Quinn, que por un momento perdió la vista en el pecho de la chica.

Q:-**Será mejor que te espere fuera, ¿ok?**- espetó girándose hacia la puerta.

R:-**No, espera, ya...ya estoy**- respondía colocándose la blusa a marchas forzadas.

Q:-**Está bien, vamos**- indicó la rubia abriendo la puerta.

Rachel siguió los pasos de Quinn, tras dejar toda su ropa en aquella habitación.

Ambas se perdían por uno de los pasillos del hospital, uno distinto a los que ya conocía la morena.

**Q:-Vamos a hacerte una pletismografía corporal** –comenzó a explicar al tiempo que se introducían en una sala- **es una prueba que sirve para ver realmente cual es el grado de capacidad pulmonar que tienes.**

R:-**Ok, ¿me va a doler?-** preguntó preocupada.

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo que abría otra puerta y la invitaba a pasar delante de ella.

Q:-**Tranquila, igual vas a pasar un pequeño mal trago, pero no duele.**..- respondía con serenidad.

R:-**¿Mal trago?-** se descompuso.

Q:-**Rachel, relájate, no te va a pasar nada**- trató de tranquilizarla mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

Algo a lo que se empezaba a acostumbrar. Rachel había recibido más sonrisas de la rubia en esas dos visitas que durante toda su estancia en el instituto juntas.

Quinn se mostraba con una madurez exquisita, con un saber estar y una serenidad que la estaban embelesando por completo. Sin duda alguna, la rubia parecía feliz en su vida, en su trabajo y lo demostraba con esas enormes sonrisas.

En la habitación ya esperaba una enfermera preparando algunos monitores.

Q:-**Bien Rachel, ven**- espetó acercándose a una puerta e invitándola a entrar- **toma asiento aquí.**

Ante ellas se mostraba una cámara perfectamente aislada, con un cristal como única vía para observar la sala donde estaba la enfermera.

Q:-**¿Recuerdas la prueba que hicimos el martes?**- preguntaba al tiempo que ayudaba a la morena a sentarse en aquella reducida cabina.

R:-**Si**- respondió- **¿la de soplar con fuerzas?**

Q:-**Exacto, bien ahora tendrás que respirar por la boca por esta mascarilla, pero solo por la boca...te tienes que colocar éstas pinzas en la nariz-** espetó mostrándole unas pequeñas pinzas que rápidamente se colocó tal y como le indicó.

R:-**No hay problema, sé respirar por la boca**- respondía con un tono de voz que provocó una sonora carcajada en la rubia.-**¿te estás riendo de mi?**

Quinn volvía a sonreír al escuchar la voz modificada de la morena al tener la nariz tapada.

Q:-**Bien, te colocas la boquilla y respiras con tranquilidad, ¿de acuerdo?, no tienes que respirar con fuerza, solo hazlo de forma natural, sin precipitarte ni nada, ¿ok?-**espetó tratando de ignorar la última pregunta.

Rachel levantó su pulgar dando el ok a aquella explicación. La morena ya se había colocado la boquilla y comenzaba a respirar.

Q:-**Yo voy a estar fuera, te voy a ir indicando como tienes que respirar, me vas a oír por unos altavoces, ¿ok?**

Rachel volvía a asentir al tiempo que Quinn abandonaba el reducido espacio y se colocaba tras la mampara de cristal.

Tras varios minutos preparando cosas, la voz de Quinn comenzó a sonar alta y clara en la cabina, asustando a la morena que no se lo esperaba.

Q:-**Rachel, ¿me oyes?**

La morena volvía a levantar su pulgar para asentir.

Q:-**Ok, quiero que comiences a respirar con mas profundidad...pero con calma, ¿de acuerdo?**- ordenaba tras el micrófono.

Rachel comenzó a actuar tal y como le había indicado Quinn. La prueba parecía realmente sencilla, ella jamás había tenido problemas para respirar solo por la boca y no le resultaba difícil hacerlo, pero de pronto algo sucedió.

Tras una ultima respiración, notó como el aire dejó de salir por la boquilla y no conseguía respirar como lo había estado haciendo. Quinn estaba inmersa en una pantalla, observando la reacción de la chica al sentir que el aire no volvía a entrar en su cuerpo.

La pequeña clavija que volvía a dejar pasar el aire por la boquilla, fue activada nuevamente, provocando otro estado de agitación en la morena, que volvía a recomponer la respiración rápidamente.

Asustada comenzó a hacerle gestos para indicarle lo que acababa de suceder, pero Quinn fue más rápida.

Q:-**Ya lo sé Rachel, sé que te ha****s quedado sin aire**- espetaba sin dejar de mirar la pantalla- **forma parte de la prueba.**

La morena se tranquilizó un poco. Le había pillado completamente por sorpresa y se había asustado.

Q:-**Vuelve a respirar y a relajarte, ¿ok?**- espetó nuevamente la doctora.

Tras varios minutos más y con Rachel completamente tensa, volvió a cerrar la clavija y la morena volvía a sentir esa sensación de asfixia al no tener aire en la mascarilla.

Q:-**Ya está**- espetó Quinn una vez que terminó la segunda maniobra y Rachel volvía a recuperar la compostura- **ya pasó-** comentó antes de abrir la cámara para ayudar a la morena a salir de aquel angosto lugar.

R:-**Me he asustado, pensaba que se había estropeado o algo**- espetó aun desconcertada.

Q:-**Lo siento, pero no podía avisarte ****de eso, si lo llego a hacer estarías preparada y la reacción de tus pulmones no habría sido la misma.**

**R:-Me vas a tener que compensar por eso, ¿que lo sepas?-** amenazó al tiempo que abandonaban la habitación.

Q:-**Bueno, ya veremos-** respondió sonriente- **¿te**** parece bien algo de footing?-** preguntó divertida.

R:-**¿Me vas a compensar invitándome a correr?**

Quinn volvía a soltar una carcajada.

Q:-**No Rachel**- respondía entre risas- **vamos a por la siguiente prueba...vas a tener que correr durante unos minutos... ¿c****omo llevas eso?**

R:-**Genial, aun entreno en mi bicicleta elíptica**- respondía sonriente.

Q:-**Bien, vamos a ver que tal ese estado físico.**

R:-**Hey, ¿acaso no lo ves?**- espetó dando varios pasos por delante de la rubia.

**Q:-Si, ya lo veo...veo que físicamente ****estás...muy bien, pero necesito saber que tal reaccionan tus músculos tras un esfuerzo moderado**- respondía con el mismo tono divertido.

R:-**Mmmm...Quinn Fabray se ha fijado en mi físico, eso es algo nuevo.**

Q:-**Rachel, llevas 7 años siendo portada de ****revistas y saliendo en la televisión, te habría visto aunque no quisiera**- comentaba invitándola a entrar en otra habitación.

R:-**¿Conoces mi carrera?**- preguntó algo sorprendida.

Q:-**Ya te he dicho que sí, además...vivimos en Nueva York y tú trabajas aquí..****.no ha habido día durante estos últimos 7 años en los que no haya oído hablar de Rachel Berry.**

R:-**Guau, ¿has seguido toda mi carrera?**- preguntó al entrar en la sala.

Q:-**Algo he oído**- trató de disimular los conocimientos que tenía provocando una divertida sonrisa en la morena- **bien, dejemos los musicales y revistas, vamos...hay que prepararte**.

R:-**Yo siempre estoy preparada para correr-** respondía la morena con orgullo.

**Q:-Bien, eso está bien**- espetaba indicando a la enfermera para que comenzara a colocarle los pequeños dispositivos adheridos a su pecho y a los músculos de sus piernas.-**Rachel, solo tienes que correr sobre esa cinta, pero nada de esforzarte... ¿de acuerdo?, solo es necesario una carrera continua, que mantengas el ritmo y poco más, la finalid****ad es saber como reaccionan tus músculos después de leve esfuerzo.**

R:-**Ok, no hay problema, estoy acostumbrada a correr**...-respondía colocándose sobre la cinta.

Q:-**Solo serán diez minutos, ¿ok?, ya sabes un ritmo suave y constante, nada más.**..-volvía a recordar antes de abandonar el lugar para sentarse detrás de los monitores que iban a controlar la prueba.

La cinta comenzó a andar de forma pausada, provocando la reacción de la morena que lentamente fue acomodándose al ritmo que marcaba la carrera.

Quinn ya se veía inmersa, anotando y observando cada monitor cuando comenzó a notar como las pulsaciones de la morena comenzaban a bajar, algo completamente contradictorio al esfuerzo físico que estaba realizando.

La rubia lanzó una mirada hacia Rachel, que mantenía la vista al frente y no había cambiado su gesto.

-**Doctora, las constantes vitales están bajando y la respiración está siendo dificultosa-** la enfermera informaba a Quinn.

Q:-**Lo se, lo estoy viendo...puede que se esté cansando**- espetó volviendo a buscar algún indicio en la morena.

Rachel seguía el mismo ritmo que tenía desde el principio, apenas habían pasado 3 minutos cuando nuevamente las pulsaciones de la morena llamaban la atención de Quinn y la enfermera que le acompañaba.

-**Doctora, está ****cayendo en picado**- espetó preocupada.

Q:-**Ya veo-** respondió- **¡Rachel!-** exclamó tratando de llamar la atención de la chica- **Rachel estás...**.

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Rachel se desvanecía completamente sobre la cinta de andar y perdía el equilibrio, provocándose una aparatosa caída que la lanzó despedida de la cinta.

Quinn corrió rápidamente con la enfermera siguiendo sus pasos.

Q:-¡**Rachel, Rachel, reacciona!**- espetó abalanzándose sobre la morena que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo- **¡Rachel**** por dios!-** trataba de hacerla reaccionar.- **¡llama a algún celador!**- ordenó a la enfermera para que alguien pudiese ayudarla a socorrer a la morena.

Casi 2 minutos mas tardes, la morena abría los ojos, tumbada sobre una camilla y con varios enfermeros y médicos a su alrededor, entre ellos Quinn.

R:-**¿Qué ha pasado?**- acertó a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

Q:-**Rachel, ¿te encuentras mejor?**- preguntó Quinn que permanecía a su lado.

R:-**Si, Quinn, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿dónde estoy?**- volvía a preguntar completamente aturdida.

Q:-**Te has desmayado Rachel, te has caído de la cinta de correr... ¿estás mareada o algo?**

R:-**No, no.**..-respondía tratando de reincorporarse. Un enfermero había estado sosteniendo las piernas de la morena para mantenerlas en alto. - **ya...ya ****puedes soltarme**- espetó al chico para que le dejase sentarse con normalidad.

Q:-**Con tranquilidad Rachel, no te precipites**- indicaba Quinn tratando de ayudar a la morena a levantarse.

Dos de los médicos que habían acudido a la llamada de la rubia, volvían a marcharse al comprobar que el estado de la morena volvía a ser normal.

R:-**No sé que me ha pasado**- murmuraba buscando la complicidad de Quinn. Pero la rubia había cambiado por completo su gesto. Estaba seria, distante.

Q:-**Quédate ahí unos minutos- **respondió apartándose de la morena- **tengo que ir a por unos informes, ellos te acompañaran hasta la consulta, ¿ok?**

R:-**¿Ya se terminó la prueba?**- preguntó preocupada.

Q:-**Si Rachel, ya es suficiente por hoy**- respondía abandonando la sala.

Rachel permaneció en absoluto silencio mientras terminaba de recuperarse. La enfermera que había estado allí en todo momento, terminaba de recoger los dispositivos antes de invitarla a acompañarla hasta la consulta.

Quinn no había acudido a recoger ningún informe. Se acababa de llevar un gran susto tras ver como Rachel salía disparada de la cinta de correr tras aquel desvanecimiento y su corazón se había helado ante aquel golpe.

Una breve visita a los servicios, donde pudo relajarse unos minutos, fue suficiente para volver a enfrentarse ante el enigma que suponía aquel extraño mal que aquejaba a la morena.

El malestar se disolvió por completo al abrir la puerta de su consulta y encontrarse a la morena colocándose el sujetador y ya medio vestida.

Q:-**Oh...lo siento**- se excusó la rubia volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

R:-**No, no, pasa Quinn, ya...ya estoy vestida**- espetó con rapidez tomando el jersey que ya le habían dejado allí uno de los celadores.

Quinn volvía a entrar en su consulta, ésta vez con algo más de tranquilidad, aunque seguía un tanto molesta por la actitud que había tenido la morena durante la prueba.

R:-**Me dijeron que ya podía cambiarme- **se excusó.

Q:-**Si, sólo déjame que te explore para comprobar un par de cosas más.**

R:-**¿Explorar?-** preguntó la morena.

Q:-**Siéntate en la camilla-** ordenó sin responder a la pregunta que había formulado la morena.

Rachel accedió un tanto confusa. Quinn estaba demasiado seria y no le gustaba tener que lidiar con su temperamento, menos aun en aquella situación.

La rubia tomó un otoscopio y se acercó a la morena, buscando su oído derecho para inspeccionarlo. Rachel permanecía en silencio.

Tras aquella breve exploración, Quinn dejó el dispositivo y se colocó tras Rachel, comenzando a palpar el cuello y las cervicales.

R:-¿**Qué o****curre Quinn?- **terminó preguntando Rachel ante el mutismo en el que se veía inmersa la rubia.

Q:-**Nada, solo estoy asegurándome que no existe algún tipo de infección en los oídos o rigidez nucal**-respondió con seriedad- **abre la boca- **ordenó colocándose frente a la morena que sin apenas dudarlo, accedió a abrir la boca.

Quinn examinó la cavidad y tomó la carpeta donde había comenzado a anotar cosas.

Q:-**¿Has tenido algún problema con los dientes?**- preguntaba sin mirarla.

R:-**Eh...no, me hago revisiones con b****astante frecuencia.**-respondió extrañada.

Q:-**Ok-** espetó

R:-**¿Tiene eso algo que ver con el desmayo?**- volvía a cuestionar la morena.

Q:-**No, del desmayo solo tienes la culpa tú**- recriminó,

R:-**¿Yo?-** preguntó confusa.

Q:-**Rachel, te dije que no hicieras un e****sfuerzo, que simplemente hicieras una carrera al ritmo que te imponía la cinta y que si te cansabas, te detuvieses...no me has hecho caso en nada.**-reprendió dándole la espalda.

La morena se sintió avergonzada.

R:-**No... no estaba cansada-** mintió.

Q:-**Rach****el, estaba viendo tus pulsaciones, no estabas bien...de hecho, no me dio tiempo a avisarte que tenias que parar cuando te caíste...no ha sido cosa de un instante, ya estabas cansada desde el principio.**

La morena bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el malestar que la inundaba por haber desobedecido las órdenes de la rubia.

Quinn observó la reacción de la chica y comenzó a sentirse culpable por recriminarle utilizando aquel tono tan severo.

Q:-**Escúchame Rachel-** espetó acercándose a la chica- **esto es imp****ortante, ¿de acuerdo?, tienes que hacerme caso en lo que te pido, no... no estamos aquí para sacar conclusiones que no son reales y si no haces las cosas como te pido, no podré averiguar nunca que es lo que te sucede.**- fue sincera.

R:-**Lo siento Quinn**- respondió alzando la cabeza- **pero es que me sentía impotente, yo siempre he corrido una o dos horas al día y no podía entender que estuviese cansada con tan solo dos minutos de prueba...no lo comprendo.**

Q:-**Rachel, te encuentras mal, por eso estás aquí, no**** puedes pretender hacer lo mismo que hacías hace unas semanas porque no estás en las mismas condiciones-**hizo una pausa- t**ienes que ser paciente, tienes que se honesta y poner de tu parte, te aseguro que vamos a averiguar que te sucede, pero me tienes que d****ecir todo lo que te pasa- **Quinn trataba de tranquilizar a Rachel, que la miraba con algo de tristeza.

R:-**Lo haré, lo prometo...te diré todo lo que me suceda durante todo el día...**-respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

Q:-**Así me gusta, ya verás como todo s****e soluciona, confía en mi-** espetó mostrando una leve sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a acercarse a su mesa.

R:-**Quinn-** exclamó- **hablando de cosas que me suceden, creo que deberías mirarme la muñeca**- espetó mostrándole la mano- **me duele bastante.**

La rubia se acercó un tanto sorprendida y tomo la mano de la morena entre las suyas. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a girarla y Rachel emitió un quejido.

Q:-**¿Te duele esto?**- preguntó al volver a girar la muñeca de Rachel.

R:-**Si, bastante- **respondió.

Q:-**Has debido lastim****arte al caer-** espetó acercándose a un armario, de donde sacó un pequeño rollo de venda.- **déjame que te ponga esto. Parece que no tiene mucha importancia, mantenla vendada un par de días y si te sigue doliendo me lo dices.**

R:-**Vaya, ¿también te encargas de**** éstas cosas?**- preguntó la morena tratando de bromear un tanto.

Quinn volvía a esbozar aquella leve sonrisa que minutos antes había conseguido tranquilizar a la morena. Con delicadeza volvió a tomar la mano de Rachel y se dispuso a protegerla con la venda.

Q:-**Soy medico, vuelvo a repetírtelo, he tenido que hacer muchas cosas antes de llegar hasta aquí y créeme, colocar una venda es un paseo por el cielo**- sonreía.

R:-**Me alegro- **espetó sin apartar la vista de la sonrisa de la rubia.

Q:-**¿Te alegras?, ¿de ****qué?... ¿de que haya tenido que hacer tantas cosas**?-preguntaba al tiempo que se esmeraba en colocar la venda correctamente.

R:-**No, me alegro de volver a verte sonreír**- respondió con total sinceridad.

Quinn no pudo evitar buscar los ojos de la morena, que ya se clavaban en su rostro, esperando aquella reacción.

Apenas fueron unos segundos o quizás minutos, pero el silencio entre las dos se prolongó hasta que Quinn terminó de realizar el vendaje.

Q:-**¿Qué pasó con Finn?-** Quinn no pudo contener más la curiosidad.

R.-** ¿Finn?-** Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta.

Q:-**Si, bueno...me dijiste que solo tenias contacto con Kurt y hasta donde yo supe, Finn vino contigo, ¿no es cierto?**- volvía a cuestionar mientras tomaba asiento en su silla.

R:-**Eh,**** si, si vino**- respondió siguiendo los pasos de la rubia y sentándose frente a ella- **pero se marchó.**

Q:-**Vaya, ¿y eso?**- preguntó curiosa.

R:-**Finn no pertenece a ésta ciudad, no**...-dejó escapar un suspiro- **no era feliz aquí. Durante los dos primeros meses t****odo fue genial, pero todo cambió cuando empecé con las clases de teatro a parte de la escuela, también comencé a trabajar en una pequeña tienda de ropa para poder pagar los gastos, empecé a conocer gente y él...se limitaba a pasar las horas metido en casa****.**

Q:-**¿No trabajaba?**- interrumpió la rubia.

R:-**Si, tenia clases por la mañana en una escuela de mecánica y hacia practicas en un taller, ganaba los suficiente para la comida y poco más, entre los dos lo llevábamos bien pero...comenzó a cambiar...**

Quinn la observaba interesada en la historia.

R:-**Sus planes eran casa, pizza y peli-** espetó con desilusión.

Q:-**Bueno Rachel, casa, pizza y peli es un buen plan para pasar con tu novio.**- Quinn excusaba la actitud de Finn.

R:-**Si, pero eso está bien un día a ****la semana o dos, pero... ¿todos los días?**- se lamentó- **no quería salir, no quería conocer a mis compañeros, ni hacer nada...-**hizo una pausa- **no sé Quinn, teníamos 19 años y estábamos en Nueva York, no puedes quedarte encerrado en una ciudad como ésta, no p****uedes desaprovechar la oportunidad de vivir cosas, de conocer, aprender-** Rachel relataba la historia marcando con énfasis y entusiasmo aquellas ultimas palabras.

Quinn bajó la mirada, buscando la pequeña hoja de anotaciones que tenia entre sus manos.

R:-**Le pedí que tratase de disfrutar y...decidió marcharse, de pronto ya no le merecía la pena nada, ni estar en ésta ciudad, ni vivir en un apartamento, ni estar conmigo...lo ultimo que sé de él es que se volvió a Lima**.- espetó volviendo a entristecerse.

Q:-**Sé que no es el momento ni es adecuado decirte esto ahora pero, te lo dije-** interfirió Quinn sin alzar la vista del papel, donde ya comenzaba a anotar algo.

R:-**Lo sé, pero estaba convencida de que no sería así.**

Q:-**Finn no tiene mentalidad para vivir en u****na ciudad como ésta, nunca la ha tenido y nunca la tendrá**- interpuso- **él se siente bien en Lima, se siente bien rodeado por la gente que conoce, eso y que estoy segura de que no te amaba lo suficiente-** fue directa.

Rachel cambió su gesto al escuchar aquella afirmación.

R:-**No creo que sea así**- respondió excusándolo- **Finn lo pasó mal al marcharse, nos dolió mucho tener que alejarnos y romper con todo...**

Q:-**Rachel, cuando amas a una persona, te adaptas a donde esté ella**- alzó la mirada- **ni él se adaptó a és****ta ciudad para verte cumplir tus sueños, ni tú fuiste capaz de abandonar esto para regresar con él y hacerle feliz en Lima.**

Aquellas palabras de Quinn volvían a golpear el corazón de Rachel. Eran duras, directas y con demasiada sinceridad, tanto que dolían.

Quinn fue teniendo consciencia de su discurso al cabo de varios segundos, cuando todo estaba dicho y había comenzado a asolar el damnificado estado emocional en el que se encontraba la morena.

Q:-**Rachel, no existe ninguna ley que diga que el primer a****mor es el verdadero. Tarde o temprano teníais que daros cuenta que sois de mundos distintos...y no es que me alegre**- recalcó- **es solo que es algo que todos sabíamos, pero vosotros no queríais aceptar.**

R:-**No sé si será el verdadero, pero no he vuelto a sen****tir por nadie lo que sentía por Finn-** sentenció.

Q:-**Bueno, al menos lo has sentido una vez-** espetó enfrentándose a la mirada desafiante de la morena-**no como yo, mírame sigo siendo la misma fracasada en el amor que cuando estaba en el instituto**.- trató de calmar la tensión que se había producido entre ellas.

R:-**¿No tienes pareja?**- preguntó sorprendida.

Q:-**No.**

R:-**¿Pero habrás tenido?-** volvía a cuestionar.

Q:-**Si, claro que he tenido, incluso he llegado a convivir durante un año con mi ultimo novio, per****o me siguen sin funcionar las cosas.**

R:-¿**Has tenido muchos novios?-** preguntó curiosa.

Q:-**No, solo he estado con tres chicos en éstos años, apenas 5 años de relación entre los tres**- sonreía al tiempo que se lamentaba- **no existe ser en éste mundo que ****aguante a Quinn Fabray, ni siquiera a la Doctora Smith-**bromeaba.

R:-**¿Los has querido?-** Rachel seguía cuestionando a la rubia.

Q:-**Si, supongo, pero no lo suficiente.**

Rachel permaneció pensativa, asimilando aquellas palabras que habían salido sin resistencia alguna de Quinn. Inevitablemente, le hizo recordar aquel ultimo encuentro que las jóvenes tuvieron, justo la noche de graduación, cuando Rachel le insinuó que Quinn podía sentir atracción hacia las chicas y como la rubia trató de aniquilar aquellas sospechas con un beso que jamás había olvidado.

R:-**Sabes, hay algo en lo que tengo que darte la razón**- espetó evitando sacar el tema sobre sus sospechas.

Q:-**¿Sobre Finn?-** preguntó la rubia

R:-**No, sobre las relaciones-** hizo una pausa- **me dijiste una vez que**** todo el mundo era capaz de mantener relaciones sin llegar a enamorarse y yo te dije que no podría hacer eso.**

Quinn esperó la conclusión a aquel recuerdo, que ella tampoco había olvidado, como no había olvidado la conversación al completo y aquél beso que le cambió la vida.

R:-**Tenias razón, cuando sientes que el amor te da la espalda, buscas el cariño, la atención, el deseo en cualquier persona que esté dispuesta a dártelo, sin entregarte su corazón-** hizo una pausa- **y lo aceptas como experiencia.**

Quinn bajó la cabeza y asintió.

R:-**Pero no sacia lo que realmente necesitas-** volvía a continuar el discurso- **yo tengo a alguien especial en mi vida-** espetó provocando la reacción en Quinn, que rápidamente alzó la vista- **hay una persona que está dispuesta a entr****egarme todo menos su corazón y yo lo acepto, lo he terminado aceptando siguiendo tus palabras, incluso, me alegra que no quiera nada más que pasar una noche conmigo de vez en cuando, pero tienes que admitir que así no se es feliz, no te sientes completa ****de ese modo.**

Q:-**Nunca dije que eso te daría la felicidad**- espetó con intensidad- s**olo dije que todo el mundo lo terminaba haciendo, que la gran mayoría lo habíamos hecho alguna vez y no pasaba nada.**

R:-**Si, si que pasa**- volvía a interrumpir-** mírame, cuand****o conozco a alguien no me atrevo a mostrarle lo que realmente soy porque creo que solo busca lo que yo he ofrecido a Álex durante éstos años. Eso puede hacer que perdamos muchas oportunidades de encontrar el amor.**

Quinn se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Álex. Por primera vez, Rachel había nombrado a alguien como su amigo o pareja liberal, como ella les llamaba y ya tenía nombre.

Varios golpes en la puerta cortaron la conversación.

-**Disculpe doctora, el director de urgencias le está esperando en la ****sala de reuniones, ¿quiere que le diga que va a tardar?-** una chica de recepción se asomaba tras la puerta.

Q:-**Oh dios, la reunión.**..-se lamentó- **eh...dígale que estoy con un paciente, que en cinco minutos estoy ahí, ¿de acuerdo?**

La chica asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Q:-**Lo siento Rachel, pero ya ves, se me echa el tiempo encima..**.

R:-**Es mi culpa, te he entretenido demasiado-** se disculpó la morena.

Q:-**No, no te preocupes, mira**- espetó entregándole una nota- **es la siguiente cita, te van a sacar sa****ngre para hacer una analítica de nuevo y te van a hacer una serie de pruebas más.**

R:-**¿Me van a hacer?,** **¿no me las vas a hacer tú?**- interrumpió confundida.

Q:-**Eh no, son pruebas especificas, te lo hacen en enfermería y ya luego me pasan a mi los resultado****s**- explicó- **no tienes que preocuparte Rachel, esto funciona así.**

R:-**Ok**...- respondió desilusionada.

Q:-**El lunes tienes que venir en ayuno, ahí en la nota está puesta la sala y la hora de tu cita- **señaló hacia el trozo de papel que ya ojeaba la morena.

R:-¿**Y cuando te veo a ti?**

Q:-**El jueves que viene. Tendré los resultados y seguramente sabremos que es lo que te sucede**.

R:-**Ok, entonces...hasta el jueves**- espetó levantándose de la silla.

Q:-**Ya lo sabes, procura descansar mucho y relajarte, ¿ok?**- respondía acompañándola hacia la salida.

R;-**Eh...Quinn, si...si me encuentro mal el fin de semana o algo, ¿puedo llamarte aquí?**

Q:-**Mmmm-** hizo una pausa- **eh no, mejor llámame a éste numer**o- respondía al tiempo que tomaba la pequeña nota de papel de la cita y anotaba su numero de teléfono-** es mi móvil, si necesitas algo, me llamas sin problemas, da igual la hora que sea.**

R:-**Ok**- espetó con algo más de tranquilidad. No sabía si le había pedido aquel número por miedo a verse sola en su estado o simplemente por tener algún tipo de contacto con la rubia durante aquellos días en los que no iba a verla.

Q:-**Te veo el jueves**- espeto Quinn interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la morena que seguía observando aquel número.

R:-**Oh, si...si claro**- se despidió.

Q:-**Cuídate Rac****hel**.

R:-**Tú también, Quinn...ciao.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Petrificada

23 de Febrero de 2024

Petrificada

Rachel resoplaba con fuerza antes de llamar a la puerta de la consulta de Quinn.

Habían pasado 7 días exactos desde que la visitó por última vez y no había dejado de pensar en ella.

Tenía la necesidad de hablar con ella, de saber más de su vida. Quinn se había convertido en ese pequeño rayo de luz que estaba iluminando un poco la oscuridad que inundaba la vida de la morena durante aquellos últimos meses.

Había tenido el deseo de llamarla, tenía su número, tenía aquel trozo de papel entre sus manos y lo había observado en más de una ocasión, pero no lo hizo. Por temor a molestarla, por miedo a encontrarse con una negativa para verse con ella fuera de aquella clínica.

Apenas tuvo que dar un par de toques en la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de la rubia invitándola a pasar.

Q:-**Hola Rachel-** saludaba mostrando una enorme sonrisa- **¿cómo estás?**

R:-**Hola, doctora**- espetó con algo de humor. Los nervios que inundaban a la morena se habían disuelto al entrar en la consulta.

Q:-**Mmmm, me gusta cómo suena-** respondió Quinn siguiendo la broma- **siéntate**** Rachel****.**

R:-**¿Qu****é**** tal Quinn?**- preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa, apoyándose sobre ella y dejando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia, que jamás esperó aquel gesto.

El rostro de la rubia se mostraba perplejo y un tanto ruborizado.

Q:-**Mmm...****avísame la próxima vez que hagas eso**- espetó consiguiendo reaccionar.

Rachel la miró confundida antes de tomar asiento.

**R:-Lo... lo siento, es una costumbre que suelo...**

Q:-**No, no te disculpes Rachel-** interrumpió con una sonrisa- **es solo que me habría levantado para saludarte en condiciones.**

R:-**Oh.**..-se tranquilizó-** ok.**

**Q:-Bien, ¿qué tal estás?, ¿cómo has pasado la semana?**- preguntaba la doctora.

R:-**Bueno, sigo con esa sensación de cansancio pero todo ha ido bien-** respondía acomodándose en la silla.

Q:-**Bueno, eso es buena noticia, al menos no empeora**- respondía sonriente.- **¿qué**** tal tu mano?, veo que te has quitado la venda.**

R**: Si, no me duele,**** imagino que fue cosa del momento y del golpe.**

Q:** Bien, suficiente tenemos ya como para estar pendientes de un pequeño golpe**- bromeó.

R:-**¿****Están ya los resultados?**- cuestionó la morena.

Q:-**No, bueno tengo dos resultados de las tres pruebas que te hicieron, ****el tercero me tiene que llegar esta misma mañana..**.-respondía al tiempo que observaba la pantalla del ordenador- **¿qué tal lo pasaste en las pruebas?.**

R:-**Bueno, no muy bien.**

Q:-**¿****Por?**- lanzó una mirada hacia la morena.

R:-**Ya te dije que me ponen nerviosa los**** médicos y ver a esos enfermeros con esas agujas extrañas y no sé, esa prueba donde me pincharon en el musculo de la pierna fue un poco desagradable...**

Q:-**Sí, bueno es lo que tienen las ****electromiografías- **respondía sonriente-** imagino que te explicaron todo lo**** que te iban a hacer... ¿no?**

R:** Sí**

Q:** Y con la anestesia no notarías nada, ¿no es cierto?**

R**: No, no sentí nada, excepto esa molesta marca que me salió después- **espetó

Q**: Bueno, no es para tanto…solo es un pequeño hematoma- **respondió sonriente.

R**: Si hubier****as estado tú, te habría recriminado a ti…pero a esos pobres enfermeros no pude.**

Q:-**No podía estar Rachel, tenía una conferencia y estuve toda la mañana ocupada**- se excusó- **habría estado si hubiera podido**.

R:-**No lo dudo-**respondió sonriente**- eh...oye, y ¿tienes una idea de lo que me puede pasar?**- preguntó

Q:**-Bueno, hasta que no estén todos los resultados, no puedo darte un diagnostico Rachel, pero más o menos intuyo que puede ser**.

R:-**¿Y**** es malo?-** se mostró preocupada.

Q:**-Vamos a esperar las pruebas, ¿ok?-** lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora hacia la morena.

R:**-Eso significa que es malo, ¿verdad?-** volvía a espetar con el rostro desencajado.

Q:-**No Rachel, eso significa que no puedo decirte algo para que luego no sea, ¿entiendes?**.

Rachel bajó la mirada, con movimientos negativos y lamentándose. Quinn notó la preocupación extrema de la chica.

Q:**-Escúchame Rachel, -**hizo una pausa**-a ver, las pruebas que te he hecho es para averiguar si sufres alguna enfermedad i****nflamatoria de los músculos. **

La morena volvía a buscar la mirada de la rubia, tratando de comprender lo que pretendía decirle.

Q:**-No es nada malo, hay muchas enfermedades musculares que presentan tus síntomas, se les llama miopatías y no tienes que preocuparte, depende del grado conllevan una medicación y por norma general todo sale bien... ****¿de acuerdo?**

R:-**Si tú lo dices**- respondía aun con la preocupación.

Q;**-Rachel, si es lo que creo que es, podrás seguir ha****ciendo tu vida, seguirás cantando y todas esas cosas que haces, solo que tendrás que parar unos meses para recuperarte...**

R:**-Ok, ok... no me preocupo mas.**- trató de sonreír.

Q:-**Así me gusta. **

R:-**Yo solo quiero que se me pase ésta sensación y que no me vuelvan a pa****sar más cosas**- espetaba un poco más relajada.

Q:-**¿Te ha ocurrido algo durante ésta semana?**- preguntó curiosa.

R:-**Eh...no, no todo ha ido bien**- respondió sonriente. Pero apenas unos segundos después, Rachel cambió el gesto de su rostro.

Quinn seguía anotando números y rellenando formularios, completamente ajena al gesto contrariado de la morena.

R:**-En verdad, si que me ocurrió algo-** interrumpió- **acabo de recordarlo.**

Quinn dejó el formulario y volvía a cuestionar a la morena con la mirada.

Q:**-El...****el sábado me ocurrió algo extraño, algo que nunca me había pasado y no sé si es por lo que me sucede.**

Q:-**¿Qué**** te pasó?**_-_ preguntó Quinn desconcertada.

R:-**Verás, yo...yo estaba-**Rachel detuvo la explicación. Contarle aquello a Quinn le iba a resulta un tanto embarazoso y las palabras no conseguían salir de su boca en un orden adecuado.

Q:-**Rachel, ¿qué pasa?- **preguntó al ver que la morena no se atrevía a continuar.- **¿qué te pasó el sábado?**

R:**-Es que es un poco embarazoso Quinn-** se excusó.

Q:-**Rachel, soy tu mé****dico y...tu amiga, no soy una desconocida**.

Rachel reaccionó ante aquel "amiga" que Quinn acertó a espetar cariñosamente.

R:-**Ok-** respiró- **a ver yo estaba en la cama y...**-desvió la mirada- **bueno, yo acababa** **de...****de mantener...relaciones**- espetó al tiempo que comenzaba a enredar sus dedos en la melena, mostrando signos de nerviosismo.

Quinn plagió el gesto de la morena y también desvió la mirada, tratando de mantener la compostura.

R:**-Y bueno- **prosiguió relatando**- cuando todo acabó me quedé...petrificada...**

Q:-**¿Petrificada?-** preguntó Quinn desconcertada.

R:-**Sí, literalmente...no...****no podía moverme de la cama, sentía que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y que si me levantaba, mis piernas no iban a soportar mi peso **-espetó dirigiendo la mirada hacia la rubia.

Quinn comenzó a lanzar miradas fugaces hacia la morena hasta que decidió detenerse y eliminar la extraña tensión que se había creado entre ellas.

Q:-**Bueno Rachel**- respondió con serenidad- **es...****algo lógico, podríamos decir**...

R:**-¿Lógico?, Quinn, jamás me había pasado algo así****, sabía que algo no iba bien...Á****le****x ni se enteró porque yo decidí tratar de dormir e ignorar lo que sucedía, por suerte a la mañana ya volvía a ser yo...**

Volvía a aparecer el nombre de Álex y Quinn se sintió por primera vez incomoda, pero debía seguir preguntando y sobretodo, calmando a la morena.

Q:**-Rachel, si estamos buscando una solución a problemas físicos, es lógico que ****después de...un esfuerzo así te vengas abajo**- espetó tratando de mantener la mirada hacia la morena.

R:**-¿Esfuerzo?, no, Quinn yo no hice ningún esfuerzo, créeme...no estaba cansada.**..

Quinn sonrió ante aquella respuesta.

Q:-**A ver Rachel, aunque tú no te sintieras cansada, tu cuerpo si lo nota.**..-hizo una pausa- **cuando...cuando mantienes relaciones sexuales, son muchísimos los músculos del cuerpo que trabajan, aunque no lo notes...prácticamente todos los músculos de las piernas, la cadera, la pelvis, espalda, brazos, abdomen...to****do tu cuerpo está en funcionamiento y es un trabajo bastante complejo.**...

R:-**No, no**- interrumpió- **Quinn, te digo que yo estaba relajada, muy relajada...yo era la parte pasiva, no sé si me explico..**.

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Q:-**Rachel, ¿me vas**** a dar clases de anatomía?-** preguntó con ironía.- **cuando mantienes relaciones, por muy r****elajada que estés, tu cuerpo está en tensión- **hizo una pausa**- tu cuerpo se prepara para ****recibir un cuerpo extraño en su interior y luego , bueno, toda la liberación de endorfinas, todo hace que tus músculos quemen calorías… mira, solo tienes que fijarte en los besos- **explicó-**¿sabes cuantas calorías se queman con un simple beso?, mas de 25...tu cuerpo reacciona**...

R:-**Quinn,- **interrumpió**- ¿estás hablando de cuando mantienes relaciones sexuales con un chico?**

La rubia miró desconcertada a Rachel tras oír aquella pregunta.

Q:-**Me has dicho que estabas manteniendo relaciones...**.

R:-**Con Álex**- volvía a interrumpir.

Q:-**Sí, ¿qué pasa con Álex?...**.

R:-**Es una chica**- interfirió.

Quinn se desconcertó. El gesto contrariado de su rostro puso en alerta a Rachel, que no comprendía por qué Quinn permanecía en silencio.

R:-**¿Qué**** pasa Quinn?-** preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

Q:-**Eh...no, nada**- balbuceó.

R:**-¿No sabías que era una chica?-**

Q:-**Eh...no, no tenía ni idea**-respondía completamente desconcertada.

R:**-Te dije que se llamaba Álex...**

Q:-**Álex también es nombre de chico**- se excusó

R:-**Si, pero ella es Álex, de Alexandra**- respondió mostrando media sonrisa- **pensé que lo sabias.**..

Q:-**Pues no, no lo sabía-** Quinn seguía un tanto desconcertada- **no sabía que tú****...**

R:-**¿Que yo qué?**- se mostró defensiva.

Q:-**Que fueses lesbiana...-**

R:**-No lo soy, Quinn que me guste****n las chicas no me lanza a un lado de la calle, también me gustan los chicos...-**respondió un tanto molesta.

Quinn aceptó aquella respuesta y lo hizo completamente sorprendida.

R:-**¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-** Rachel preguntaba al ver como Quinn volvía a desviar la mirada hacia el formulario que tenía entre sus manos.

Q:**-No, para nada... ¿cómo ****me preguntas eso sabiendo que tengo amigas que están juntas?, creía que eso quedó ya claro entre nosotras.**

Rachel se estremeció, no por el tono severo que había utilizado Quinn para zanjar el asunto, sino porque hizo referencia a aquel mismo instante en el que doce años atrás, la rubia le aclaró que no tenia ningún tipo de problema con la homosexualidad. Algo que hizo de la peor forma posible para convencerla, besándola.

R:**-No es eso lo que ha dicho tu cara hace unos minutos**- respondió tratando de seguir con la conversación.

Q:-**Rachel, si sigues pensando así de mí, me estás ofendiendo-** volvió a mostrarse con seriedad.

R:**-Ok, está bien no...****no digo nada más.**

El silencio volvía a inundar la consulta. Quinn sabía que tenía que continuar explicándole la razón por la que Rachel se sintió indispuesta durante aquella relación, pero la imagen de una chica junto a la morena había empezado a sobrevolar por su mente.

Q:-**A ver****...****como te estaba diciendo**- continuó con la aclaración- **que tú no sientas que haces un e****sfuerzo, no significa que no lo hagas...da igual que sea un chico o una chica, tus músculos se contraen, se mueven...y liberas endorfinas, por lo que cuando terminas te pasa factura...y en tu estado pues ese cansancio se ha multiplicado...**

R:-**Aceptaré tu explicación, porque tú eres la experta**- respondió-** pero te digo que no fue normal...****jamás me había sentido así y te juro que incluso llegué a creer que iba a perder la concienci****a.**

Q:-**Rachel, quizás el hecho de que llegues a**** ese estado es por merito de...Á****lex-** espetó tratando de aliviar la tensión.

La morena dejó escapar una sonrisa y comenzó ruborizarse.

R:-**No, tampoco es para tanto...**

Q:-**Hey, esto está muy mal**- le recriminó- **no pu****edes devaluar a tu...**

R:-**Amiga-** interrumpió

Q:-**A tu amiga-** espetó sonriente- **no puedes quitarle méritos, algo tendrá para que termines así.**

R:-**Ya te he dicho que es la primera vez que me sucede...y si hablas de algo espectacular que me hiciera llegar a es****e estado, estoy segura de que no fue por ella...**

**Q:-¿Cómo?-**preguntó confusa- **no he entendido...**

R:-**Pues que quizás mi imaginación voló demasiado esa noche**- sentenció.

Quinn sintió como la mirada de Rachel había pasado de ser desafiante a convertirse en puro fuego. No pudo evitar desviar sus ojos hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

Q:-**Bueno, eso también está bien...eh...****Rachel, ¿sueles mantener relaciones con mucha gente?-** preguntó tratando de olvidarse de aquella última sentencia.

R:-**Eh...****no, de hecho solo ****mantengo relaciones con ella y de forma muy esporádica, ¿por?**

**Q:-¿Tienes ginecólogo?-** volvía a cuestionar la rubia.

R:-**Claro, ¿qué ocurre?.**

Q:-**Bueno, existen muchas enfermedades de transmisión sexual que pueden influir en la musculatura, ¿hace mucho que no**** te exploran?.**

Rachel se sorprendió.

R:-**Pues, hace unos meses ya-** respondió tratando de recordar.

Q**:-¿Estarías dispuesta a realizarte una exploración?.**

R**:-¿Ahora?... ¿aquí?.**

Q:-**Sí, solo seria para obtener unas muestras y poder analizarlas junto a las demás**** pruebas, por pura tranquilidad más que nada**- explicó.

R:-**Eh...bueno, está bien...**

Quinn sonrió y rápidamente tomó el teléfono. Tras varios minutos de conversación, invitó a la morena a que la acompañase hacia el departamento de ginecología.

Apenas varios minutos más tardes y después de haber recorrido todas las estancias de aquella clínica, Quinn accedía con la morena hacia una de las consultas, dónde una doctora le esperaba pacientemente.

Q:-**Lauren, hola...mira ella es Rachel, es la paciente de la que te**** he hablado**.

La doctora saludaba a la morena que permanecía un tanto distante.

Q:-**Rachel, ella es la Doctora Richardson, es ginecóloga** – Quinn continuó con la presentación.

L:-**No vamos a tardar nada**- espetó la doctora tratando de tranquilizar a Rachel- **te ****desprendes del pantalón y te colocas en la camilla, ¿de acuerdo?-** ordenó con rapidez.

Rachel obedeció y acercándose a la camilla, tomó asiento sobre ella para comenzar a desprenderse de los zapatos y los pantalones.

Quinn la siguió con la mirada y rápidamente buscó a la doctora.

Q:-**Lauren, ya sabes para lo que es.**

L:-**Sí, no te preocupes, solo unos minutos y lo paso a laboratorio**.

Q:-**No, no dámelo a mí, tiene un historial complejo, yo lo paso para que lo analicen**.- explicó.

L:-**Ok, no hay problema**- la ginecóloga tomó varios utensilios y se dirigió hacia la camilla, donde Rachel ya permanecía en braguitas.

Quinn volvía a lanzar una mirada sobre la morena y no pudo evitar fijarse en la parte semidesnuda. Durante una milésima de segundo, ambas se cruzaron las miradas y Quinn volvía a esquivarla.

Rachel comenzó a deshacerse de las braguitas tras la indicación de la doctora.

Q:-**Eh...espero fuera**- Quinn se giró rápidamente y avanzó hacia la puerta.

R:-**Puedes quedarte Quinn**- Rachel interrumpió la huida de la rubia- **h****ay confianza**.

Quinn tragó saliva y se giró, mirando directamente hacia el rostro de la morena. Algo bastante complicado. Sus ojos trataban de ignorar la desnudez de la chica, su cerebro se repetía una y otra vez una serie de órdenes que colapsaban su mente. No debía mirar nada más que sus ojos pero una fuerza superior la atraía hacia sus piernas, que se mostraban desnudas.

Q:-**Rachel, si quisiera estar aquí, habría estudiado ginecología**- espetó tratando de disimular la tensión.- **te espero fuera**- volvía a repetir al tiempo que abandonaba la sala y liberaba toda aquella tensión acumulada.

Quinn no tardó en dejarse caer sobre una de las banquetas que había en aquella pequeña sala de espera. Por suerte no había nadie a su alrededor. Estaba tensa. Desde que Rachel le había confesado que Álex era una chica, no había parado de imaginarse escenas de la morena con otra chica en la cama, colapsándola por completo. Para colmo, verla en la consulta mientras se desvestía para aquella exploración a la que estaba siendo sometida, no ayudó en absoluto para aclarar la mente de la doctora.

No entendía por qué se estaba aturdiendo de aquella manera. Jamás le había pasado algo así y Rachel no era la primera chica que le confesaba que había estado con otras chicas. Santana, Brittany, Leo, su compañera de facultad, muchas pacientes que habían pasado por su consulta con sus parejas, no era nada nuevo en su vida, no era algo que le pusiera nerviosa, excepto en ese caso, en el que la morena había fulminado por completo toda su templanza.

Nunca lo habría imaginado, ni siquiera cuando le confesó que alguna que otra vez había sentido curiosidad por las chicas.

Ni la televisión, ni las revistas, ni las entrevistas, ni nada de lo que envolvía a Rachel Berry, la artista, dejaban entrever su condición sexual, de hecho, en alguna ocasión había leído supuestos romances que la chica había tenido con algunos de sus compañeros de reparto y todos eran chicos.

Pero nunca imaginó que en la intimidad, que tras esa imagen pública, Rachel había dado rienda suelta a aquella curiosidad y se había lanzado a los brazos de otras chicas.

La puerta de la consulta se abría apenas 5 minutos después, Rachel salía completamente vestida, buscando la mirada de Quinn, que ya se levantaba del asiento para acudir a su encuentro.

Q:**-¿Cómo ha ido?-** preguntó acercándose a la puerta.

R:-**Bien, supongo**- Rachel respondía sin apartarle la mirada.

Quinn dejó a un lado a la chica y se introdujo en la consulta, dónde la ginecóloga le explico que todo estaba bien, en apariencia, y le entregó la pequeña muestra que la rubia le había pedido para que fuera analizada.

Tras despedirse de Lauren, ambas regresaron a la consulta de Quinn.

Q:-**Rachel, aun no me han llegado los resultados que esperaba**- informó Quinn mientras observaba su ordenador- **te voy a dar cita para mañana que seguro que están, ¿de acuerdo?**

R:-¿**Mañana?-**preguntó contrariada.

Q:-**Sí, una vez tenga los resultados sabremos lo que sucede y ya te digo que es probable que los reciba ésta tarde sin falta**.

R:-**Es que mañana n****o sé si voy a poder venir.-** respondía preocupada.

Q**:-¿Por?-** Quinn dejó la pantalla del ordenador y volvió a mirar a la chica.

R:-**Le pedí al director del musical que me redujese los ensayos, tal y como me habías aconsejado y ahora solo voy tres días a la se****mana, por la mañana…**-hizo una pausa- **mañana** **tendría que ir…**

Quinn comprendió la situación.

Q;**-¿Podrías por la tarde?-** preguntó la rubia.

R;-**Eh…si, supongo pero ****¿tú trabajas por la tarde aquí?**

Q:-**No, pero nos vamos a encontrar en mi despacho, te…te voy a ****dar la dirección y nos vemos allí, ¿te parece?-** espetó buscando la aceptación de la morena.

R:-**Claro, por supuesto**- Rachel respondía sorprendida. Ver a Quinn fuera de aquel hospital era uno de sus objetivos.

Q:-**Toma**- espetó entregándole una tarjeta- **esa es**** la dirección de mi casa, ¿a qué hora te viene bien?-**

R:**-¿Tu casa?-** preguntó aun mas sorprendida.

Q:-**Si, tengo el despacho en casa**- explicaba ante la sorpresa de la morena.

R:-**Oh, perfecto entonces…dime tú la hora y allí estaré-**respondió mirando la tarjeta-** un momento… ¿vives en Manhattan?**

Quinn se sorprendió ante la efusividad de la morena al descubrir la dirección.

Q:-**Eh, si…-**respondió indecisa.

R:-**Vivimos a un par de manzanas**- espetaba sonriente**-¿c****ó****mo es que no te he visto antes?**

Q:-**Bueno, solo llevo u****n año viviendo ahí y casi todo el tiempo lo paso aquí o en los laboratorios…apenas suelo salir**

R:-**Vaya, pues me alegra que vivas tan cerca, casi somos vecinas**- volvía a espetar sonriente.

Q:-**Si, yo también me alegro**- interfería tratando de continuar con la conversación- **¿Te parece bien a las 4?-** preguntaba al tiempo que se acercaba a Rachel.

R:-**Sí, si perfecto…allí estaré**- respondía- **¿me...me marcho ya?-** cuestionó al ver como Quinn se disponía a acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Q:-**Ah no ser que quieras ayudarme**** a con los siguientes pacientes, si…puedes marcharte**- bromeó provocando una gran sonrisa en la morena.

R:-**Ya me gustaría, pero me temo que sería peor el remedio**…-espetó de forma divertida.

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa aun mayor. La tensión y los nervios que había acumulado minutos antes habían desaparecido y volvía a recobrar la templanza y serenidad que siempre mostraba.

R:-**Te veo mañana**- espetó Rachel abriendo la puerta.

Q:-**Así es…-**respondió- **cuídate Rachel.**

R:-**Tú**** también, Quinn-** sonreía- **ciao**


	5. Capítulo 5 Flashback

24 de Febrero de 2024

Rachel esperó a que el reloj marcase las 4 en punto para llamar a la puerta que se presentaba ante ella.

No le había costado esfuerzo alguno encontrar la casa de Quinn. Conocía de sobra Manhattan y aquel imponente bloque de pisos no le resultaba desconocido.

El 330 de Whitehall st, un largo pasillo tras haber ascendido las 8 plantas y el numero 7B sobre aquella puerta de un blanco inmaculado le invitaban a conocer por fin la otra cara de la nueva Quinn, que había cambiado su vida en el instituto y ahora trataba de curar su extraña enfermedad.

Los golpes en la puerta no hicieron efecto. Nadie atendía y Rachel comenzó a desesperarse, mirando una y otra vez la tarjeta para cerciorarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Solo el ruido de la puerta contigua la sacó de sus dudas.

Quinn accedía al pasillo desde otro apartamento y se mostró sorprendida al encontrarse con la morena.

Q: -**Hey, vaya…que puntual**- espetó acercándose a Rachel.

R:-**Eh… ¿me he equivocado?-** preguntó señalando hacia la puerta.

Q:-**No, no**- respondió sonriente la rubia al tiempo que saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a la morena - **estás en el lugar correcto, éste es mi despacho**- sonreía al tiempo que introducía la llave en la cerradura y la invitaba a entrar.

Rachel tardó en reaccionar, aún estaba sorprendida por aquel saludo. Indudablemente, aquel beso se había producido gracias a su iniciativa de saludarla de la misma forma el día anterior.

Q:-**Pas****a**- volvía a indicar Quinn.

R:-**Pero… ¿no me dijiste que era tu casa?-** reaccionó al fin al tiempo que accedía al interior.

Q:-**Mi casa es justo la puerta de al lado, por donde acabo de salir…-**explicó mientras comenzaba a encender varias lámparas para iluminar la estancia- **éste es el despacho, decidí tenerlo aparte porque si no, me pasaba las horas aquí metida.**

Rachel asintió al tiempo que perdía la vista en aquel clásico y espectacular despacho que poseía la rubia.

Una enorme mesa de madera oscura presidia la estancia. Un sillón de piel y dos elegantes butacones servían como asiento para las visitas. Una enorme estantería del mismo color que la mesa adornaba la pared de la derecha, donde decenas de diplomas permanecían colgados.

Justo detrás de la mesa, un gran ventanal dejaba ver la inmensidad de los edificios que se imponían en aquella zona y justo al fondo incluso se podían vislumbrar Governors Island y Liberty Island con su archiconocida estatua de la libertad.

R:-**Guau, Quinn esto es…impresionante**- espetó observando cada detalle.

Q:-**Como diría Gollum, es mi tesoro**- respondió divertida.

Rachel esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Quinn bromear de aquella forma e imitar a un personaje tan particular como Gollum, le sorprendió.

**Q:-Bien, siéntate, tenemos que hablar**…- Quinn respiró con profundidad al tiempo que Rachel tomaba asiento en una de aquellas butacas, frente a la mesa de Quinn.

La rubia abrió una carpeta que mantenía sobre el escritorio.

**R:-¿Tienes los resulta****dos?-** Rachel mostró un gesto de preocupación.

Q:-**Sí, los recibí esta mañana**- respondió mientras ojeaba los informes.

**R:-¿Y bien?-** La morena comenzaba a impacientarse.

Q:-**A ver, voy a tratar de explicarte que es lo que te sucede, ¿ok?, pero tienes que esta****r tranquila.**

R:-**Oh dios, Quinn, eso significa que es algo grave, ¿verdad?**

Q:-**No, no…Rachel, tranquilízate, no es nada que no tenga solución**- respondía con tranquilidad.

R:-**Pues dímelo ya si no quieres que me ponga histérica**.- ordenó la morena.

Q:-**Ok, a ve****r tras las pruebas que te hemos hecho, todo indica a que padeces una enfermedad que afecta al sistema musculatorio, ¿sabes lo que es una miopatía?-**

R:-**No, me comentaste algo de eso, pero no me gusta cómo suena**.- respondió confundida.

Q:-**Yo te lo explico**- espetó mostrando una leve sonrisa- **una miopatía es como se le llama al conjunto de enfermedades que afectan a los músculos, en tu caso, todo hace indicar que es polimiositis.**

**R:-¿Poli….qué?-** interrumpió asustada.

Q:-**Polimiositis, no te asustes Rachel, es****ta enfermedad puede provenir por distintos factores, bien por genética, por factores autoinmunes o incluso por algún virus.**

**R:-¿Y tiene cura?-** volvía a interrumpir.

Q:-** Bueno…eso depende de cómo reacciones al tratamiento, verás este tipo de enfermedad se ****suele dar en las mujeres y de avanzada edad, hay pocos casos en los que se da en personas jóvenes y los casos que se dan suelen tener buenos resultado. Que lo hayamos detectado ahora es bueno, porque tu capacidad, tu fuerza hace que sea más favorable la ****reacción del tratamiento.**

**R-¿De qué tratamiento hablamos?-** Rachel seguía con el rostro desencajado.

Q:- **Mira, el tratamiento principal está basado en esteroides**.

**R:-¿Esteroides?, ¿pero eso no es peligroso?**

Q:-**Los esteroides hacen que recuperes la fuerza m****uscular y probablemente notaras mejoría e semanas, por lo que entonces, volveremos a hacerte algunas pruebas y sabremos si se puede reducir el tratamiento o continuarlo…eso si…mientras estés en tratamiento es aconsejable que dejes de trabajar, tiene****s que comenzar a fortalecerte.**

**R:-¿Puede ser para toda la vida?-** preguntó con inquietud.

Q:-**No lo sabemos Rachel, pero no tienes que preocuparte, la calidad de vida siguiendo el tratamiento es buena, no tendrás problemas en seguir haciendo tu vida…una vez ****recuperes tu forma e incluso, hay muchos casos en los que desaparece por completo.**

Q:-**Quinn, háblame como amiga, no como doctora, ¿todo saldrá bien?**

Quinn esbozó una leve sonrisa- **Si Rachel, confía en mi…podrás seguir viviendo como hasta ahora.**

Rachel resopló dejándose caer sobre la espalda de la butaca.

R:-**Dios, he estado toda la noche sin dormir, te juro que pensaba que me iba a morir o algo**- confesó un tanto más relajada.

Q:-**Pues olvídate de eso, reina del drama- **bromeó**-**-**eso sí, hay algo que si vamos**** a tener que hacer sin objeciones.**

**R:-¿Qué?**

Q:-**Las personas que sufren ésta enfermedad son más susceptibles de padecer algún tipo de cáncer en el futuro, así que vamos a hacer revisiones anuales para evitar alguna sorpresa desagradable, ¿entendido?**

R:-**Si,**** si claro…de hecho suelo hacerme revisiones por ese tema, es algo tan común que siento terror…**

Q:-**Bien, me alegro que pienses así porque si no, íbamos a discutir demasiado, estoy obsesionada con ese tema.-** espetó al tiempo que volvía a anotar cosas en el formulario.

**R:-¿Ah si?-** preguntó curiosa.

**Q:-¿De qué te crees que son tantos diplomas?-** preguntaba de forma divertida.

R:-**No lo sé, ¿puedo leerlos?**

Q:-**Claro...**- respondió invitándola a hacerlo

Rachel se levantó de la butaca y se acercó a la pared, donde colgaban todos aquellos diplomas. El gesto de su cara se sorprendía cada vez más al descubrir las distintas nomenclaturas que aumentaban el curriculum de Quinn.

R:-**Lucha contra el cáncer**- espetó sin apartar la vista de uno de ellos- **reumatología y neumologí****a**- volvía a leer otro de los diplomas – **máster en neumología y doctorado en investigación de la salud…madre mía Quinn…es impresionante**- exclamó buscando la mirada de la rubia, que sentada en su sillón la observaba curiosa.

Q:-**Bueno, no sólo tú ibas a gana****r premios**- respondía divertida.

R:-**Pero mis premios no son comparables a esto, eres toda una….puff, no tengo palabras**- espetaba volviendo a la butaca.

Q:-**No todo el mundo tiene tu talento, no todo el mundo consigue lo que tú has conseguido en apenas 7 años**** de carrera profesional…de hecho, creo que solo te falta el Tony, ¿no?.**

R:-**Sí, pero dudo que lo consiga algún día y menos aún con lo que se me viene encima**- espetó con un halo de tristeza.

Quinn se levantó de su silla y se sentó sobre la mesa, justo al lado de la morena.

Q:-**Apuesto a que lo conseguirás…**

R:-**No es tan sencillo, hay mucha competencia y si no voy a estar al cien por cien, es imposible**…

Q:-**Rachel, ¿sabes cómo he llegado a conseguir todos esos diplomas?, ¿Cómo he llegado a trabajar en el hospital**** y tener ésta despacho a lado de mi apartamento?**

R:-**Estudiando mucho, supongo**- respondió tratando de mantener la vista sobre el rostro de la rubia.

Quinn llevaba una falda estrecha, por encima de sus rodillas y tenerla sentada sobre la mesa, a escasos centímetros de ella comenzaba a provocar alguna que otra sensación en la morena.

El cambio en el cuerpo de la rubia había sido inmejorable. La madurez y sobretodo la elegancia de la que hacía gala era algo que había podido observar en las visitas al hospital, pero allí, fuera de aquél lugar, en un terreno mas personal como era su despacho y sin ese uniforme que suele distinguir a los médicos de los pacientes, hacía de Quinn alguien más irresistible aún.

Q:-**Si, estudiando, pero si he estudiado lo suficiente p****ara lograr eso, es gracias a una persona**- espetó sonriente.

R:-**Vaya, debe ser muy importante…**

Q: -**Lo es…-**hizo una pausa- **eres tú**- sentenció.

Rachel alzó las cejas completamente sorprendida.

**R:-¿Yo?-** preguntó incrédula.

Q:-**Cuando llegué a Nueva York, ****pensaba que todo iba a ser ideal, decidí meterme en ésta carrera sin saber muy bien lo que hacía…los cursos se hacían muy duros y en muchas ocasiones pensé en abandonarlo**- hizo una pausa- **llegó un día en el que decidí llevarlo a cabo , apenas estaba empez****ando el tercer año y no podía más, iba a abandonar, hasta que de pronto, un día viendo la televisión , descubrí un anuncio en el que aparecía una chica cantando en una iglesia- **volvía a detener el relato buscando la atención de la morena-**imagina mi cara ****cuando descubrí que eras tú.**

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa al recordar aquél anuncio. Había sido el primer trabajo profesional que había hecho y no lo iba a olvidar nunca.

Q:-**En aquel instante me di cuenta que tu seguías luchando por tus sueños, no había vuel****to a saber nada de ti y de pronto, estabas allí, haciendo aquello para lograr meterte en ese mundo**.

**Desde aquel día, comencé a buscar información tuya, apenas había nada y volví a entrar en tu MySpace... me sorprendí al ver todos los videos que habías subido durante estos años y el cambio tan importante que habías dado y fue entonces cuando me convencí que yo también podía conseguirlo, que yo también podía luchar como tú lo hacías…**

R:-**Guau- **interrumpió- **jamás….jamás pensé que pudiera inspirarte de esa mane****ra…**

Q:-**Así es**** Rachel y aun no te he contado lo mejor**-volvía a sonreír-

**#Flashback#**

Q: ¡**Oh dios mio!...¡no me lo puedo creer!**

J:** ¿Que pasa Quinn?-** Jason miraba confundido a Quinn, que completamente fuera de lugar, alzaba la vista sobre la marquesina de aquél teatro.

Q: ¡**Es Rachel, es ella!-** exclamó emocionada.

Jason alzó también la vista buscando a aquella Rachel de la que hablaba su chica.

J:** ¿Quien es?**- preguntó indeciso.

Q: ¡**Rachel!-** volvía a exclamar- ¡**mírala, está en ese póster, su nombre.**..**es ****protagonista de un musical!-** Quinn no terminaba de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

J:** Pero, ¿tú**** la conoces?-** el joven no comprendía muy bien aquélla efusividad.

Q: **Fue mi compañera de instituto, la chica del Glee Club de la que tantas veces te he hablado, es ****ella-** espetó señalándola.

J: **¿La que cantaba a todas horas?-**

Q: **Si, ella...oh dios mio, es impresionante**- volvía a exclamar visiblemente emocionada.

J: **Quinn, ¿estás emocionada?-** preguntó incrédulo al ver como los ojos de la rubia comenzaban a mostrar un leve brillo.

Q: **Si, es que...es que no sabes lo que eso significa, ella...ella ha luchado toda su vida por llegar ahí y lo ha conseguido...**

J: **Bueno, ahí es donde se demuestra que la constancia y el esfuerzo tienen su recompensa.**

Q:** Vamos a verla-** espetó ignorando la respuesta del chico.

J:** ¿Qué?, ¿ahora?**

Q: **Vamos, voy a comprar entradas y vemos el show, no me lo quiero perder.**

J: **Quinn, son las 9 de la noche, te recuerdo que tenemos que volver para estudiar.**

Q: **Vamos J, no puedo irme de aquí sin verla, no ****puedo...**-suplicaba arrastrando al chico hasta las taquillas.

J: **Pero porque no venimos mejor el fin de semana, seguro que hay más sesiones y no tendremos que estudiar.**

Q: **El fin de semana prefiero aprovecharlo de otra manera**- respondió abrazando al chico de forma sugerente.

J:** Dios Q, ¿quien se resiste a eso?**- espetó divertido.

Q: **Nadie y menos tú**- susurró dejando un pequeño beso en los labios del chico- **¿vamos?**- preguntó a modo de suplica.

J:** Ok...vamos a ver a esa tal Rachel que va a hacer que mi novia ****me regale un espectacular fin de semana.**

#Flashback off#

Q:**M****e**** faltaban dos asignaturas para acabar la carrera y estaba desesperada el día antes del examen final, pensaba que jamás iba a lograr aprobar. Aquella noche mi chico…me pidió que saliéramos a cen****ar y a despejarnos un poco para volver a estudiar durante la madrugada, ****nos fuimos a Broadway, a cenar en un pequeño restaurante y cuando regresábamos a la residencia, volviste a aparecer…**

**R:-¿Otro anuncio?-** interrumpió divertida.

Q:-**No, vi tu imagen en u****na marquesina de un teatro**

**#Flashback#**

J**: Un poco aburrido, ¿no?**

Q**: ¿Aburrido?-**respondía molesta- **vamos J, se ha comido el escenario, es...es mucho mejor que cuándo estaba en el instituto y créeme, es complicado que pudiera superarse.**

La pareja abandonaba el teatro después de ver la función de Rachel sobre aquél escenario.

J: **No hablo de ella, es evidente que es buena, muy buena, pero la obra es un tanto...flojita, no sé.**

Q: **Bueno, es su debut en Broadway, no pretendas que lo haga a lo grande.**

J:** Si, bueno ****ahí tienes razón.**

Q:** Eso sí, me apuesto lo que sea a que en un par de años está en Evita o en Les Miserables, segurísimo.**

J: **Bah...tampoco exageres, hay que ser muy buena para llegar a eso aquí.**

Q:** Nunca dudes del potencial de Rachel Berry, créeme..**.-espetaba completamente orgullosa.

J: **Oye, y si tanta ilusión te hace, ¿por qué no esperamos y le saludas?**

Q:** ¿Que?, no...Ni hablar**- respondió avergonzada.

J: **¿Por?, ¿te da vergüenza saludar a tu amiga, la artista?**- bromeó divertido.

Q**: No seas imbécil**- respondió dando un pequeño golpe sobre el brazo del chico.

J: **Hey...nada de maltrato, soy tu novio.**

Q: **Pues deja de meterte conmigo y vayámonos, que ahora toca lo aburrido.**

J: **Quinn Smith-** espetó rodeando la cintura de la rubia por la espalda mientras caminaban- **c****ontigo ni estudiar historia de la medicina es aburrido.**

**#Flashback off#**

**R:-¿Estuviste en mi debut?-** preguntó sorprendida- **¿Por qué no me avisaste?, me habría hecho mucha ilusión verte…**

Q:-**No me atreví, después de verte sobre el escenario sentía que yo podí****a lograr también mi objetivo, al igual que tu lo habías hecho…y al día siguiente fui al examen y lo aprobé**.

R:-**Dios Quinn…es…es lo más hermoso que me han dicho**- respondía emocionada- **pero me hubiera gustado de veras saber que estabas allí… ¿por qué no te ****atrevías?**

Q:-**Me daba vergüenza…-** confesó.

**R:-¿Vergüenza?-**Rachel permanecía incrédula

Q:-**Si, no sé…después de cómo nos alejamos tras la graduación, todo lo que sucedió aquella noche y…bueno, no…no me atreví.**

Rachel volvía a sentir aquellos nervios al escuchar a Quinn hablar de aquella noche, la de aquel beso.

**#Flashback#**

Q:** Joe, ¿me acompañas a casa?**

J:** ¿Ya?, pero si aun están de fiesta...**- el chico no comprendía las ansias de la rubia por abandonar la casa de Rachel cuando aún estaban celebrando la fiesta de graduación.

Q: **Ok, si no quieres acompañarme, tu allá...yo me marcho**- respondió molesta.

J: **No es eso Quinn, pero no sé, ¿porque no quieres estar más?**

S: **Hey, ¿que pasa rubia?**- Santana interrumpía la conversación de la pareja de amigos.

Q:** Nada, me ****marcho a casa...me duele la cabeza y estoy cansada**- respondía de mala gana.

S: **Bueno, ésta fiesta no es la mejor, pero tenemos alcohol gratis...vamos, aprovéchate de Berry.**

Q: **¿De qué**** hablas?-** preguntó exaltada- **olvídame...yo no me aprovecho de nadie y de ****Berry menos.**

S: **Tranquila tigre, estaba bromeando**- respondió sorprendida por la respuesta de la rubia.

R: **¿Qué**** pasa conmigo?**- Rachel aparecía en la sala tras aquel encuentro con Quinn en su habitación.

J:** Estamos tratando de convencer a Quinn para que se q****uede más tiempo.**

R: **¿Te vas ya?**- se dirigió por primera vez a la rubia.

Quinn desvió la mirada, tratando de evitar tener ningún contacto con la morena mientras hablaba.

Q: **Estoy cansada, ¿no puedo irme?**- volvía a sonar molesta.

R:** Ok, haz lo que quieras- ****r**espondió despreocupada- **eso sí, será la última vez que no veamos.**

La rubia no puedo evitar mirar a la morena tras aquella sentencia.

S: **¿Por qué dices eso?**-preguntó la latina.

R:** Mañana salgo hacia Florida, voy a estar de vacaciones con mis padres y de ah****í vuelo hasta Nueva York, por eso quería despedirme de vosotros.**

F:** ¿Que pasa?-** Finn acudía a la pequeña reunión.

S:** Tu novia está contándonos sus planes, te vas a quedar sin ella**- sonreía traviesa.

F:** Ni hablar, en tres semanas estaremos juntos en Nueva Y****ork, ¿verdad mi amor?**- espetó tomando a la morena por la cintura.

Quinn observó el gesto y sintió como algo comenzaba a ir mal en su interior. El calor del beso de Rachel aun estaba presente en sus labios.

Q: **Lo siento, pero yo me marcho.**..-interrumpió tratando de salir de aquel tenso momento.

J: **Ok, yo te acompaño-** espetó el joven.

S: **Quinn, te veo mañana, ¿ok?-** Santana dejó un pequeño guiño a la rubia mientras ésta tomaba su pequeño bolso y se disponía a marcharse.

F:** Cuídate Quinn-** espetó Finn al tiempo que se lanzaba a dejarle un cariñoso abrazo- e**spero que te vaya bien en Yale, podremos quedar allí los tres, ¿verdad?-** sonreía buscando la aprobación de Rachel que permanecía ausente observando la despedida.

Q: **Claro Finn, ya hablaremos**- trató de sonreír.

Tras desprenderse del abrazo del chico, no tuvo más opción que enfrentarse ante la mirada de la morena.

Q: **Cuídate Rachel.**

R: **¿No me vas a abrazar?- **preguntó apenada.

Quinn se vio acorralada. Los ojos de la gran mayoría de los chicos estaban puestos sobre aquella extraña y emotiva despedida de dos chicas que se habían odiado y querido por igual, durante aquellos largos años de instituto.

Fue Rachel la que sin pensarlo y sin dar opción a Quinn, se lanzó sobre el cuello de la rubia, entregándole un intenso y cariñoso abrazo.

Quinn no se quedó quieta y también rodeó con sus brazos a la chica. Olvidándose del tenso momento vivido en su habitación y tratando de entregarle todo ese cariño que no había podido darle durante aquellos años.

R:** Te voy a echar de men****os**- susurró a escasos centímetros de su oído.

Quinn no respondió. Un nudo se acopló en su garganta, evitando que saliera cualquier palabra o sonido.

**#Flashback off#**

**R:-¿Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió?-** Rachel fue directa.

Quinn cambió su gesto y se levantó de la mesa para volver a sentarse en su sillón.

Q:-**No es que me arrepienta, es solo que no tenia lógica alguna que hiciera lo que hice**…

R:-**Para mí si la tuvo**- interrumpió Rachel- **gracias a aquel beso, la curiosidad que me invadía se esfumó por completo.**

Q:-**Pues no lo parece-** espetó confundida**- si acabó con tu curiosidad, ¿Cómo es que ahora estás con chicas?**

R:-**Precisamente por eso, cuando me besaste…supe que estar con una chica sería especial, ya no sentía curiosidad, ya estaba segura de que podría esta****r…**

Quinn permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de la morena y Rachel sintió la incomodidad.

**R:-¿Quién es?-** preguntó cambiando de tema y mirando hacia un pequeño retrato que permanecía sobre el escritorio de la rubia y en la que se veía a ella misma con un pequeño.

Quinn agradeció la desviación de aquella conversación.

Q:-**Es Jim, es el hijo de mi ex…**

R:-**Ohh****, es muy guapo**-espetó con una sonrisa.

Q:-**Estuvimos viviendo juntos casi un año y ha sido un regalo, es un chico excepcional**…

**R:-¿Sigues viéndolo**?- preguntó curiosa al ver que Quinn había comenzado a mostrarse relajada.

Q:-**Si, de vez en cuando le veo, por suerte su padre y yo quedamos como amigos y a veces salimos a comer los tres…me recuerda a Beth**- murmuró con algo de tristeza.

**R:-¿No la has vuelto a ****ver?-** Rachel se mostraba con dulzura.

Q:-**No, la última vez que lo hice fue hace 5 años, Shelby se marchaba a Londres y me dio la oportunidad de despedirme de ella.**

R:-**Vaya…lo siento**- respondió contagiándose de la tristeza que había desprendido Quinn.

La rubia se dejó caer sobre la espalda del sillón y entrecerró los ojos.

Q:-**Sé que está bien, eso es lo que importa**- murmuró al tiempo que comenzaba a girar su cabeza hacia ambos lados.

**R:-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó al ver la acción.

Q:-**Si…**-se reincorporó- **tengo**** una pequeña contractura en el cuello y me deja ko algunos días**- espetó cambiando el gesto de su rostro.

**R:-¿Eres médico y tienes contracturas?...mmm, obligas a los demás a cuidarse y tu no lo haces**- recriminó

Quinn sonrió- **Bueno, no puedo ser perfecta…**-se excusó.

R:-**Has tenido suerte**- espetó la morena levantándose y caminando hacia la rubia, a la que rodeó para colocarse a su espalda- **soy una experta masajista… ¿puedo?-** se inclinó hacia la rubia buscando su aprobación.

Quinn apenas tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la morena ya colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia y comenzaba a masajear.

R:-**Uff…tienes todo contractura do**- espetó al notar la rigidez en la nuca de la chica.

Q:-**Lo sé, tengo que ir a un masajista pero apenas tengo tiempo**- respondió entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la presión de las manos de Rachel.

La morena comenzó a masajear con delicadeza para luego hacerlo con más insistencia. Unas manos que pronto se colaron bajo la blusa de Quinn y acariciaban los hombros y parte superior de la espalda de la rubia. La firmeza que estaba utilizando Rachel, se veía contrarrestada de vez en cuando por algunos delicados roces que hacían estremecer la piel de la rubia.

Rachel lo notaba, veía como la fina piel se erizaba con alguno de sus roces y comenzó a sonreír disimuladamente.

Quinn había comenzado a dejarse llevar por el placer que le producía aquella acción, tanto es así que dejó escapar un sugerente gemido que sorprendió a Rachel y a ella misma, que rápidamente volvió a tensarse y a pedirle que dejara el masaje.

Q:-**Rachel, el lunes tendré tu tratamiento preparado**- espetó cambiando de tema- **te pasas por el hospital o por aquí, como tu prefieras.**

R:-**Donde tú me digas, pero tiene que ser por la tarde…-**respondió colocándose al lado de la rubia

Q:-**Entonces te espero aquí, a la misma hora… ¿de acuerdo**?- Quinn no había vuelto a mirar a los ojos de la morena desde que espetó aquel gemido al sentir sus manos. El pudor le podía.

R:-**Claro…eh, Quinn… ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana**?- Rachel comenzó a tantear a la rubia.

**Q:-¿Mañana?-** preguntó sorprendida**-pues…no, no lo sé… ¿por?**

R:-**He traído una invitación para el teatro**- espetó sacando una entrada de su bolso- **quería invitarte a que vieses la obra, ya que voy a tener que dejarla durante unas semanas…**

Q:-**Oh…claro…claro me encantaría**- respondió tomando la entrada- **además…hace mucho que no salgo y me vendrá bien despejarme…**-sonreía tratando de eliminar los nervios de su rostro.

R:-**Ok, pues….te espero allí y por favor, espérame a la salida, me gustaría co****nocer tu opinión**…-suplicó.

Q:-**Claro…te esperaré**- respondió volviendo a cruzar la mirada con la de Rachel.

R:-**Será mejor que me marche ya, Alex debe estar esperándome para hablar con nuestro mánager, apartarme del escenario va a traer consecuencias**- se lamentó.

Q:-**Bueno, es tu salud Rachel, si no te cuidas no podrás regresar…y solo serán unas semanas**- espetó levantándose de la silla y acercándose hacia la morena que ya se disponía a abandonar la consulta.

Cada vez que Rachel mencionaba a aquella tal Alex, su mente volvía a ser racional, a dejar a un lado aquel pudor que le provocaba algunos gestos de la morena y recobrar la frialdad que siempre le había acompañado en situaciones como aquellas.

R:-**No me falles, te estaré esperando, ¿eh?**- Rachel bromeaba.

Q:-**Al****lí estaré, no te preocupes**…- Quinn esbozó una sonrisa- **Cuídate Rachel**…

R-**Tú también Quinn**- respondió abriendo la puerta- **Ciao.**


	6. Capitulo 6 Una cita

25 de febrero de 2024

El frío estaba congelando a Quinn que estoicamente esperaba en la puerta del teatro.

Hacía casi media hora que había terminado la función de Rachel y la rubia esperaba impaciente la salida de los actores, tal y como le había prometido el día anterior.

Se sentía algo extraña, no obstante, era la primera vez que iba a verla fuera de la consulta del hospital o de su propio despacho.

El corrillo de actores hacía acto de presencia en la calle. Quinn observó curiosa, buscando la cabeza de la pequeña entre aquel grupo, pero Rachel no estaba allí. No quiso impacientarse, aunque maldijo no tener su número de teléfono para al menos enviarle algún mensaje que le hiciera saber que estaba allí, esperándola en mitad de aquella calle, con unos 8 grados de temperatura.

Una voz la sacó de su espera.

A: **Disculpa… ¿eres Quinn?**- una chica se acercaba a la rubia observándola de forma curiosa.

Q:- **Eh…si, soy yo... ¿por?-** respondió desconfiada.

A: **Guau Rachel tenía razón-** espetó la chica sonriente.

Q:- **¿Rachel?-** preguntó al escuchar el nombre de la morena.

A:- **Si…oh disculpa**- le mostró la mano después de deshacerse de uno de los guantes que llevaba puesto- **me llamo Alexandra, soy compañ****era de Rache**l- se presentó.

Quinn se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre y rápidamente supo que era aquella misteriosa Álex de la que Rachel hablaba constantemente.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que la saludaba, pero en su mente se estaba organizando toda una inspección detallada de aquella chica que había logrado mantener la atención de Rachel durante tanto tiempo.

No era difícil averiguar por qué le gustaba a la morena. El atractivo de la chica se mostraba a simple vista más una enorme sonrisa que dejaba entrever la simpatía que poseía.

Q**: Encantada, Quinn Fabray, aunque ya veo que sabes quién soy**- espetó sonriente.

A: **Si, Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ti durante estos últimos días y veo que tenía razón**.- respondía al tiempo que miraba con especial interés el resto del cuerpo de la rubia.

Q: **Espero que te haya hablado bien**- acertó a responder al ver la actitud de la chica.

A: **Muy bien, créeme**.- sonreía.

Q**: Me alegro…eh, oye, ¿sabes dónde está?**- preguntó tratando de terminar con aquella extraña sensación y las miradas lascivas que le lanzaba la chica.- **me dijo que le esperase a la salida.**

A**: Creo que va a tardar** - respondió- **antes de salir se le acercó nuestro mánager con el director del teatro, imagino que estarán hablando de sus vacaciones**- espetó – **pero espérala, ella ha comentado algo de que sabía que ibas a estar aquí.**

Q: **Ok, esperaré entonces**- respondía aun con la sonrisa.

A**: Yo me marcho, ha sido un placer Quinn…espero verte otra vez**.- se despidió volviendo a lanzar la mano para saludarla.

Q: **Lo mismo digo-**respondía la rubia.

La chica se alejó de Quinn, mientras ésta no perdía detalle de cómo se alejaba y se unía a un pequeño grupo que ya la esperaba.

Le recordaba a alguien, tenía un físico que le resultaba familiar pero no tenía idea de a quién.

La noche hacía ya tiempo que había caído y la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, algo lógico en la época invernal en la que se encontraban.

Quinn aguantaba estoicamente el frío, esperando en aquella acera mientras veía como los últimos trabajadores del teatro iban saliendo. Si no hubiera sido por Álex, ya se habría marchado pensando que Rachel se había ido antes.

Casi 40 minutos más tarde, la morena aparecía por la puerta, al tiempo que hablaba con dos hombres que le acompañaban. Quinn hizo el intento de acercarse pero decidió esperar a que se despidiera de su compañía antes de hacerlo.

Solo un par de minutos más en la sombra hasta que vio como Rachel se despedía y comenzaba a retroceder para tomar el camino de regreso a su casa.

Un camino que interrumpió la rubia, deteniendo sus pasos al tiempo que se enfrentaba a la morena con una enorme sonrisa. La sorpresa en el rostro de Rachel fue monumental al encontrarse frente a ella.

R: **Quinn, ¿Qué haces aquí?**- preguntó sorprendida.

Q: **Mmmm,**** me dijiste que te esperara después de la función, ¿no?-** respondió confundida.

R**: Si, pero….hace casi dos horas que terminó y aun sigues aquí….debes estar helada**- espetó observando la extraña postura que guardaba la rubia.

Q: **Bueno, si es cierto que he pa****sado algo de frío, pero creo no lo he sufrido tanto como mis amigas…**

R: **¿Qué amigas?-** preguntó confusa.

Q**: ¿No me vas a saludar antes?-** preguntó divertida.

Rachel sonrió y rápidamente se acercó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

Q: **Ahora sí, ah****ora puedo entregarte a mis amigas**- espetó al tiempo que le entregaba un ramo de rosas que guardaba tras su espalda.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron al máximo al descubrir el detalle y terminó emocionándose al tomarlas.

R: **Oh dios mío, Quinn… ¿Qué es esto?-** espetó observando las 12 rosas que formaban el ramo.

Q: **Tengo entendido que a los actores de teatro se les entrega un ramo de flores cuando terminan la obra…**

R: **¡Son azules!**- exclamaba sorprendida mirando las rosas.

Q**: Si…no me preguntes como lo han hech****o, pero sí, son azules…y doce**- informaba divertida.

R: **Doce…**-repetía tratando de buscar el significado a ese número.

Q: **Doce…una por cada año que hemos estado sin vernos…y sin poder entregarte un ramo tras la actuación.**

R: **Oh dios, Quinn**- espetó emocionada al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la chica y la abrazaba con entusiasmo.

Quinn no esperaba aquella reacción y se sorprendió. El abrazo fue un tanto aparatoso y las flores a punto estuvieron de quedar destrozadas tras permanecer atrapadas entre las dos.

Q: **Hey…que vas a destrozar el ramo**- espetaba tratando de deshacerse del abrazo.

R: **Oh…lo siento, lo siento-** se lamentaba tratando de recomponer el ramo.

Q: **Bueno, ¿Qué tal?... ¿cómo estás?**- preguntó con una sonrisa al ver el esmero que la morena mostraba en colocar cada rosa en su sitio.

R: **Eh…bien, pero…vamos a cenar, ¿no?**

Q**: ¿Cenar?**

R: **Claro…me tienes que contar que te ha parecido la obra y aquí hace mucho frío.**

Q: **No…no sabía que querías que fuésemos a cenar, pero está bien…ya casi que no sé que es salir d****e noche-** bromeaba.

R**: Vamos**- la invitó a caminar- **conozco un pequeño bar aquí al lado en el que se cena muy bien.**

Quinn accedió a la invitación y caminó junto a la morena, que ya se disponía a contarle todo lo que había sucedido con el director del teatro y su propio manager. Tras haber terminado la función, ambos se dirigieron hacia el camerino de la morena para plantearle algunos proyectos nuevos para cuando estuviese completamente recuperada.

Las puertas de un local se abrían ante ellas. Un local que sorprendió a Quinn.

No era un restaurante típico de aquella zona. Era un bar, un local lleno de gente que bebía y reía, un lugar con cierto aire sureño, donde varias camareras servían tras una barra y decenas de mesas altas con taburetes se veían repartidas por el salón. Solo en los laterales existían mesas, rodeadas de un sofá que otorgaban una mayor comodidad a sus usuarios.

R: **¿Nos sentamos en una mesa?-** preguntó llamando la atención de la rubia que seguía sorprendida por el lugar elegido para cenar.

Q**: Eh…si, claro**.-respondía al tiempo que caminaba tras Rachel.

La morena ocupó uno de las mesas laterales, pegada a uno de los ventanales que daban a la avenida.

Quinn optó por sentarse frente a Rachel, ocupando el extremo del sofá.

R**: ¿Te gusta?-** preguntaba la morena al tiempo que se deshacía de su abrigo.

Q**: Mmmm es sorprendente-** respondió sonriente.

R: **¿Sorprendente?**

Q**: Si, jamás pensé que entrases en lugares como éste.**

R: **¿Por?**

Q**: Bueno, trabajas en Broadway, creía que eras más de restaurantes de**** lujo**…-bromeaba.

R: **No he pisado un restaurante de lujo en el que se cene mejor que aquí**- respondía con orgullo.

Q: **Mmmm, bueno tendremos que comprobarlo, ¿no?**

**-¿Rachel?**- una de las camareras se acercaba sonriente a la morena**- ¿Qué tal princesa?-**

R: **Hola ****Jessica**- saludaba Rachel- **muy bien, ¿y tú qué tal?**

Quinn permanecía atenta a la conversación de ambas y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

-**Muy bien, ya sabes con mucho trabajo…pero se acaba de poner bien la noche**- volvía a espetar sonriente.

R**: Eso está bien,**** ¿no?**- bromeaba la morena- **mira, ella es, Quinn**- señaló hacia la rubia que se vio sorprendida por la presentación.

-**Hola Quinn, yo soy Jessica**- saludó la camarera con una enorme sonrisa.

Q: **Encantada Jessica**- respondió con amabilidad.

-**Hey Rachel, pensaba ****que no ibas a ser capaz de superarte pero veo que estaba equivocada**- espetó sin apartar la vista de Quinn.

R**: Eh…no, no Jess, ella**…-tartamudeó- **ella es mi amiga**…-aclaró ante la sorpresa de Quinn, que acababa de entender el significado de aquella expresión de la camarera.

-**Am…bueno, aun así…creo que no has venido con ninguna amiga más guapa que ella.**

R**: Eso no te lo voy a negar**- respondió sonriente.

Quinn permanecía en silencio ante la conversación de ambas.

**-¿Qué os pongo?-** preguntó la camarera.

R: **Cerveza****…-**miró a Quinn- **¿t****ú**** bebes cerveza?**

Q**: Si…claro**- respondió nuevamente sorprendida.

-**Bien, dos cervezas, ¿y de comer?**

R**: Especial de la casa**- respondió sin dar tiempo a que Quinn mirase la carta- **quiero demostrarle que no hay lugar mejor que éste para cenar.**

-**Eso está hecho**- respondió sonriente la camarera- **ahora vuelvo**.

R: **Te va a encantar, Cous cous con verduras y de postre tortitas veganas que va a hacer que te derritas**…

Q: **¿Cous Cous?...-**preguntó sorprendida.

R: **Si…tú no eres vegetariana, ¿no?**

Q**: No…claro**** que no, pero me extraña que cenes eso, yo suelo cenar cosas más ligeras.**

R: **Pero hoy cenas conmigo, yo sí soy vegetariana y te recuerdo que vengo de un recital, necesito tomar fuerzas**…-respondía sonriente.

Q: **Ok, ok…por cierto, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, te h****e visto muy bien sobre el escenario.**

R: **Si, la verdad es que no me he sentido muy cansada**…-hizo una pausa- **un poco quizás pero me he sentido bien.**

Q: **Se notaba, has estado genial…**

R**: ¿Te gustó?**

Q: **Si…además no había tenido la oportunidad de ver esa obra, m****e ha gustado mucho…-**

R**: Bien…me alegro pues, espero que vuelvas a venir a verme cuando esté en perfecto estado.**

Q: **Trato hecho**- respondió rápidamente- **oye, ¿vienes mucho por aquí?-** preguntó al tiempo que lanzaba una ojeada al bar.

Jessica se acercaba a la mesa con las cervezas.

R: **Si, venimos a menudo después de la obra, se está genial…y la comida es…**

-**Aquí están las dos cervezas, para la rubia de ojos impresionantes y para el bombón de Broadway- **espetó sonriente la camarera.

R: **Gracias Jess.-** respondió antes de que la chica se volviese a marchar.

Q**: La comida…-**murmuró divertida.

R: **Si, la comida es genial…ya lo verás.**

Quinn bajó la cabeza tratando de disimular la sonrisa que ya se había instalado en su rostro.

R: **¿Qué pasa Quinn?-** preguntó curiosa**-¿de qué ****te ríes?**

Q**: De nada…**

R: **No, de nada no… ¿Qué te pasa?-** preguntó contagiándose también de la sonrisa.

Q: **Nada Rachel…solo que es evidente que hay algo más en éste local que te gusta, a parte de la comida…**

R: **¿Qué?-** preguntó confundida.

Q: **Vamos, mira como ****te mira esa camarera y como la miras tú…no me vas a engañar…**

R: **¿Qué?-** interrumpió- **¿estás diciendo que yo y Jessica?... ¿qué dices Quinn?,** **solo es una amiga…**

Q: **Si…claro…**

R:** Hey…te lo juro, Jessica es una amiga…nada más, si me trata así es porque es mu****y divertida, es amable y nos hemos visto muchas veces...**

Q**: Ok…ok, de todas formas no tienes que darme explicaciones**

R: **Bueno, pero suena como si te interesase…**

Q**: No, solo estaba gastando una broma, no tengo interés alguno en saber con quién te acuestas o**** no…**-respondió al tiempo que daba un sorbo a la cerveza.

R**: Quinn, yo no estoy todo el día acostándome con chicas ni chicos…no sé qué imagen tienes de mi.**

Q**: La que t****ú me das…por cierto, muy guapa Á****lex**.

R**: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes que ****Á****lex…**

Q**: La he conocido al ****salir del teatro, bueno…en realidad ella se ha presentado.**

R: **¿Ah sí?-** preguntó sonriente- **Vaya con Á****lex, veo que no pierde oportunidad.**

Q:** Tú le has hablado de mi… ¿no es cierto?**

R: **Si-** respondía con indiferencia.

Q: **Pues entonces tú tienes la culpa de qu****e se acerque para conocerme**-hizo una pausa**- lo que no entiendo es que es lo que le has dicho.**

R**: Nada…solo que eras una antigua compañera de instituto y ahora eres mi médico…**

Q**: Mmmm…no es eso lo que ella me ha dicho.-** interfirió tratando de poner nerviosa a la morena.

R: **¿Ah no?, ¿y qué te ha dicho?-** preguntaba curiosa.

Q: **No sé, dímelo tú…**

R**: Quinn, estás tratando de sacarme información y es absurdo**- espetó divertida- **Á****lex lo máximo que ha podido decirte es que eres tal y como te he descrito o incluso me****jor…**

Q: **¿Cómo me has descrito?**

R: **A ver…Quinn, Á****lex y yo…**

-**Rachel, Quinn…aquí les dejo el plato especial de la casa**- la camarera interrumpía la conversación de ambas.

R: **Mmmm… te vas a morir del placer, ya verás ya**- Rachel lanzaba una fulminante mirada hacia Quinn que ya comenzaba a mirar su plato con incredulidad.

-**Que aproveche**- espetó Jessica antes de marcharse.

Quinn lanzó una sonrisa y Rachel agradeció el gesto de la chica dándole las gracias con una enorme sonrisa.

R: **Vamos, pruébalo**- espetó impaciente.

Q: **Espera, que esto debe quemar**- respondió al tiempo tomaba un poco con el tenedor.

R**: Ok, bueno lo que te iba diciendo**- continuó con la conversación**- Á****lex y yo tenemos mucha confianza, hablamos de todo y de todas las personas que nos rodean y**** de ti, pues le dije quien eras y ya…pero ella es muy curiosa y también me preguntó por tu físico.**

Quinn alzó la vista al tiempo que sostenía el tenedor con el trozo de escalope.

Q**: ¿Y qué le has dicho de mi físico?-** preguntó curiosa.

R**: Pues la verdad…que**** eres un**…- Rachel se esmeraba en preparar la comida de su plato- **que eres un boom.**

Q**: ¿Un boom?-** respondió sorprendida.

Rachel alzó la vista hacia Quinn.

R: **Si, un boom, una chica espectacular…no sé Quinn, ya sabes…sexy, guapa**…

La rubia comenzaba a ruborizarse casi de forma instantánea al escuchar aquellas palabras y sobretodo la naturalidad con la que lo decía Rachel.

Q: **No sé que es peor, que tú**** pienses eso de mi o que se lo cuentes a tu…**

R**: ¿A mi qué?-** cuestionaba tras devorar el primer bocado de su plato.

Q**: A tu amiga…o lo que sea… ¿Cómo le dices eso de otra?**

R: **Quinn, en primer lugar…Á****lex y yo somos amigos…sí, hemos mantenido alguna relación que otra pero todo está claro entre nosotras, solo es…diversión nada más y si aparece otra persona en nuestra v****ida, ninguna va a tener problema en alejarse, ¿lo entiendes?**

Quinn la miraba absorta.

R: **Y segundo, come de una vez o se te va a enfriar**-recriminó al ver que la rubia aun no había probado la cena.

Q: **¿Tu amiga para la diversión?-** preguntaba justo antes de tomar el trozo de escalope.

Rachel ignoró la pregunta mientras esperaba impaciente a la reacción de la rubia que ya degustaba la cena

R: **¿Y?... ¿qué te parece?, ¿no es lo mejor que has probado en t****ú**** vida?**

Q**: Mmmm…bueno, está bueno si…pero tampoco es para ****tanto Rachel.**

R: **¿Qué?...no me lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo osas decir eso?-** espetaba con ironía.

Q**: Rachel, aunque salga poco, he cenado en muchos restaurantes y he probado muchas cosas…**

R**: No has probado lo mismo que yo**- interrumpió divertida mientras daba un sorbo de la cerveza.

Q**: No habré probado lo mismo pero….-**Quinn detuvo su respuesta al ser consciente de la indirecta que acababa de soltarle la morena.

Su rostro volvía a ruborizarse.

R: **¿Te vas a sonrojar por todo lo que digo?-** preguntaba divertida.

Q: **No**** me he sonrojado, es solo que no entiendo por qué me dices eso ahora**- respondió un tanto molesta.

R: **Vaya, lo siento**- espetó al ver el gesto de la chica- **bueno, dime… ¿en qué restaurantes has cenado mejor que éste?**-trató de seguir con la conversación.

Q: **En muchos…no sé, una vez Jason y yo fuimos a un restaurante indio y probamos algo que estaba…delicioso, pero no recuerdo como se llamaba.**

R: **¿Jason?-** cuestionó divertida.

Q: **Si, mi ex…Jason.**

R**: Ya tenemos nombre**- sonreía- **ha costado pero al final le has n****ombrado.**

Quinn la miró confundida.

Q: **Creía ****que te lo había dicho.**

R: **No, solo hablas de tus ex…pero nunca les nombras.**

Q: **Bueno, pues ya lo sabes…se llama Jason**- respondió volviendo a tomar de la cena.

R: **¿Y después de Jason?**

Q: **¿Después de Jason qué?**

R**: ****Me dijiste que hace un año que estás sin pareja, ¿no?**

Q: **Si.**

R**: ¿Y luego?**

Q**: ¿Cómo que luego?, no te entiendo Rachel…**

La morena bajó la mirada un tanto confundida e incrédula.

R**: Quinn, ¿llevas un año sin estar con nadie?-** fue directa.

Q: **¿Cómo?...-**se extrañó**- ya te he dicho que ha sido mi último novio…no sé…**

R: **Ya sé que no has tenido novio durante éste último año, pero imagino que habrás conocido algún chico que…**

Q**: ¿Eh…?**

R: **Un momento… ¿Llevas un año sin estar con nadie?, ¿sin sexo?**

Quinn se quedó petrificada al escuchar aquella pregunta y a punto estuvo de dejar caer el tenedor que sostenía sobre el plato.

Q: **Rachel, ¿de verdad me estás preguntando por eso?-** la miraba incrédula.

R: **Somos amigas, las amigas se cuentan cosas y dios… ¿de verdad?... ¿pero c****ómo lo soportas?, quiero decir tú fuiste quien me dijiste que no pasaba nada por mantener sexo sin amor y ahora…**

Q: **No voy a hablar de esto contigo…ni hablar**- se mostró seria.

R: **Está bien…está bien**- espetó tratando de contener la risa.

De pronto, un tenso silencio se apoderó de las dos. Rachel se sumergió de lleno en su plato, degustando con ansias aquella cena, mientras Quinn, se debatía internamente por aquella absurda y estúpida pregunta que había dejado caer Rachel y que indudablemente, la estaba dejando mal parada.

Q**: No todo en ésta vida es sexo**- interfirió volviendo a sacar el tema.

Rachel sonreía al ver como Quinn había vuelto a hablar de aquello para tratar de excusarse.

R: **Cierto, tienes razón**, **solo es algo que no me esperaba…-** respondió tratando de no darle importancia.

Un gesto que no hizo más que molestar a Quinn.

Q: **Rachel, que tú te acuestes con quien quieras y cuando quieras no significa que los demás tengamos que hacerlo…**

R: **Hey… hey, no he dicho que te acuestes con alguien todos los días**** Quinn, solo te he preguntado porque me parecía extraño.**

Q: **¿Por qué?, ¿crees que no me puedo acostar con quien quiera?**

Rachel miró sorprendida a la rubia.

R**: Quinn, si me resulta extraño no es porque no encuentres con quien, es porque creo que tú tienes m****ás posibilidades que nadie en éste mundo**- respondió con sinceridad.

Q**: ¿Qué?**

R**: Vamos Quinn, ¿Quién en éste mundo no querría acostarse contigo?, de he****cho…menos mal que le advertí a Á****lex que no se acercara a ti, sino ahora mismo estaría merodeando por aquí.**

Quinn volvía a enmudecer tras aquellas palabras. Rachel había cambiado, no era la misma chica del instituto, ni siquiera era la misma chica que atendía en la consulta. Su lenguaje corporal, sus ideales, su personalidad era completamente nueva para ella.

Q: **¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me gustan las chicas?-** espetó con firmeza.

R: **Ninguna, ya lo sé.**

Q: **Entonces, ¿piensas que porque una amiga tuya merodee por aquí iba a conseguir algo?**

R: **No he dicho eso, he dicho que sin duda lo iba a intentar…**

Q**: Pues que lo intente todo lo que quiera, pero me temo que se iba a traumatizar de tantas negativas que le iba a dar…**

R. **No subestimes al poder de una**** mujer Quinn, eso es algo que tú**** sabes muy bien…**

Q: **No subestimo nada, solo que si algo no me gusta, no l****o voy a tomar…**

R: **No sé, hace 15 minutos mirabas con desprecio ese cous cous y mira, ya casi apenas te queda en el plato.**

Quinn fijó su mirada sobre la cena y al tiempo que sentía como los ojos de Rachel se clavaban en su rostro, buscando algún tipo de rendición.

Q**: Esto me resultaba apetecible, por eso lo comí…**

R: **Uhhh, Quinn eso ha sonado mal, ¿me vas a decir que nunca has visto a una chica y has dicho, guau…como está?**

Q: **Pues no-** respondió con rapidez.

R: **Ya…claro**- interfirió sonriente.

Q**: Rachel, ¡no… ****me…gustan… las…chicas!**- espetó marcando con fuerza cada palabra- **ninguna chica conseguiría nada conmigo, ¿ok?**

R: **Yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo**…

Q: **Eres soberbia**

R: **Soy realista**

Q: **Egocéntrica…**

R: **¿Sabes qué?, acabas de tocarme las narices**- espetó dando un sorbo de cerveza.

Q: **Te lo has buscado, no puedes ir por la vida creyéndote la mejor…aunque lo seas.**

Rachel volvía a buscar la mirada de la rubia. Aquella última sentencia le hizo sonreír.

R**: Quinn, ¿te molesta que una chica pueda halagarte?**- preguntó cambiando el tono.

Q: **No, no digo eso Rachel, digo que si no me gustan las chicas, no van a conseguir nada conmigo…ya sea Miss Universo o la mujer más inteligente del planeta.**

R: **Ok, pero entonces…si una chica te halaga o te dice algún piropo, ¿t****ú no te molestas?**

Q**: Si es impertinente si, si es respetuoso, pues no…no me importa.**

R: **Ok…lo tendré en cuenta.**

Q: **¿Para qué?**

R: **Para nada…son cosas mías**- respondió volviendo a prestar atención a su plato.

La cena llegó a su fin. Rachel cambió radicalmente de conversación y se esmeró en contarle historias sobre las obras que había hecho, las anécdotas que había vivido allí y como había conseguido llegar hasta ese teatro. Quinn la escuchaba con atención.

La controvertida charla que habían tenido antes de aquello le dejó claro cuál era la actitud de la morena. Su mundo era muy distinto al de ella, algo completamente contradictorio e inaudito si se lo llegan a decir 12 años atrás.

Ya no había resquicio alguno de aquella Rachel que pedía consejos para saber si debía o no mantener relaciones con Finn, aquella que había pertenecido al club del celibato y pretendía llegar virgen hasta los 25 años.

Ahora contaba con 30, era toda una mujer, una estrella y su vida era completamente distinta.

R: **No me lo puedes negar****, te ha gustado el bar**- espetaba al tiempo que ya se perdían por la calle.

Q: **Ya te lo he dicho, me ha sorprendido…no esperaba verte en un lugar así**.

R: **No te imaginas en qué lugares he llegado a estar**- respondió divertida.

Q**: Oye, ¿tú nunca dejas de brome****ar?**

R: **Mmmm, no.**

Q: ¿**Ni siquiera cuando duermes?**

R: **No lo sé, dicen que hablo y hago cosas divertidas**…

Q: **Eres un desastre**- respondía mientras miraba hacia los rascacielos que inundaban Manhattan.

R: **Me gusta pasear por la noche-** espetó al ver como la rubia se dejaba llevar por la magia de las luces.

Q: **A mí también…es curioso, la ciudad sigue estando igual de despierta que de día pero…es distinto.**

R: **Cierto…te sienta bien Nueva York.**

Q: **¿A mí?... ¿por qué?**

R: **No sé, tienes aire neoyorkino…mírate.**

Q**: ¿Qué ****tengo que mirar?-**

R: **A ti Quinn, eres elegante…caminas y pareces que ni siquiera tocas el suelo y luego tus ojos**…

Q**: ¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?-** la miró incrédula.

R: **No te imaginas como se ven con el reflejo de esos rascacielos…es impresionante**.

Quinn dejó caer una sonrisa y detuvo sus pasos.

Q: **¿Estás tratando de averiguar si me molestan los piropos?-** preguntó divertida.

Rachel dejó escapar una sonrisa al tiempo que perdía su mirada sobre las azules rosas que seguían adornando el ramo.

R: **No precisamente, ****en realidad quiero demostrarte que una chica puede conquistarte…**

Q: **¿Tú****?**

R: **¿Por qué no?**

Q**: Porque eres mi amiga… ¿no?**

R: **¿Y?, que tú**** no sepas distinguir la belleza de una chica no significa que yo no lo sepa hacer y si eres mi amiga…no es problema alguno,**** al contrario…más confianza para decirte lo que realmente pienso.**

Quinn movía la cabeza incrédula al tiempo que sonreía.

Q: **Vamos a tener que hacer una apuesta o algo, será divertido tener algo tangible con lo que callarte.**

R: ¿**Una apuesta?...buena idea…**

Q: **No hablaba en serio.**

R: **Pero yo si**- detuvo sus pasos- **Quinn Fabray, apuesto a que soy capaz de hacerte al menos tener un pensamiento o una debilidad sobre chicas-** espetó lanzando la mano.

Q: **¿Qué nos apostamos?**

R: **Haré lo que me pidas durante todo un día****.**

Q**: Mmmm…suena interesante.**

R: **Si gano yo, serás tú quien quede a mi disposición.**

Q: **Trato hecho**- respondió tomando la mano de la morena.

R**: Dime un plazo.**

Q**: Una semana.**

R**: Nooo…ni hablar, mínimo…un mes.**

Q**: Ok…un mes, va a ser divertido ver como tienes**** que comerte tus palabras.**

R: **Si, lo que tú**** digas…-**respondía divertida- **hey…oh dios, acabo de ver algo genial…¡ven!**- espetó con rapidez al tiempo que tiraba de la mano de la rubia.

Q: **¿Qué haces Rachel?, ¿Dónde vamos?-** preguntaba en plena carrera por la acera.

R: **Mira-** respondió deteniéndose frente a un fotomatón.

Q: **¿Qué?**

R: **Vamos a hacernos una foto, venga**- tiró de la rubia.

Q: **¿Qué dices?-**espetó reticente.

R: **Quinn, quiero una foto y vamos a firmar detrás de ellas como prueba física de nuestra ****apuesta…además, seguro que tú**** deseas una foto conmigo, te recuerdo que soy toda una estrella de Broadway.**

Quinn se llevaba las manos a la cara mientras Rachel ya habría la cortinilla que protegía la cabina.

R: **Vamos, entra**- espetó al tiempo que se sentaba en una minúscula banqueta.

Q: **Si, claro…hay mucho espacio**- ironizó.

R**.: Siéntate en mi rodilla**- indicó divertida.

Q: **Rachel, que seas una estrella no te hace más alta**…-bromeó.

R**: Ok…ok**- exclamó saliendo de la cabina- **pase usted, chica que mide más que yo.**

Quinn no podía evitar sonreír ante aquella respuesta y tomó asiento sobre la banqueta.

Rachel apenas esperó a que se acomodara cuando ya había tomado posesión de sus rodillas, sentándose sobre la rubia, que se sorprendió al ver el gesto de la morena.

R**: D****ame una moneda**.

Q**: ¿Yo?... ¿pero si eres tú**** quien quiere la foto?**

R: **Quinn-** espetó a escasos centímetros de su rostro- **soy una estrella, nunca llevo efectivo encima**- respondió sonriente.

Quinn sintió la extrema cercanía de la morena y optó por bajar la mirada y buscar en su bolso alguna moneda.

Rachel notó la incomodidad de la rubia y fue benevolente tratando de cortar la tensión que se producía por parte de Quinn.

La morena tomó la moneda y se dispuso a introducirla en la maquina, mientras Quinn, colocaba su pelo disimuladamente. Una voz comenzó a indicarles las instrucciones antes de llevar a cabo las capturas, pero algo salió mal.

La última de las instrucciones no se escuchó con nitidez y mientras Rachel acomodaba también su pelo, observándose en la pequeña pantalla que las enfocaba, el primero de los disparos sonó, sorprendiendo a ambas.

Rápidamente lanzaron la mirada al frente esperando los siguientes pero el susto del primero provocó que ambas rompieran a reír de forma escandalosa.

Los cuatro disparos restantes sucedieron mientras las dos trataban de mantener las carcajadas. Algo que no las abandonó hasta que salieron de la cabina y comenzaron a reír con más fuerza.

Solo la aparición de un pequeño grupo de chicas que se acercaron sin pudor a la morena, detuvo el ataque de risa de las dos.

Las chicas suplicaban por un autógrafo de Rachel y una foto con cada una de ellas. La morena no se resistió y se ofreció a complacerlas mientras Quinn, atenta a la conversación del grupo, esperaba la aparición de aquellas imágenes.

Unas imágenes que la dejaron un tanto perpleja. Eran seis, en todas y cada una de ellas aparecían riéndose, divertidas y naturales, excepto en una.

La primera de todas ellas mostraba a una Quinn completamente embelesada en la morena mientras ésta se retocaba el pelo. No recordaba haber hecho ese gesto, pero allí estaba y parecía tan evidente que incluso ella misma reconocería que aquella mirada denotaba algo más que amistad.

No lo dudó y rápidamente, separó aquella foto del resto, arrancándola de la línea discontinua que las dividía.

Rachel volvía a aparecer en escena en ese mismo instante y Quinn guardó rápidamente la foto delatadora.

R: **¿Ya están?-** preguntó curiosa.

Q: **Si…toma**- respondió entregándole la tira de imágenes.

R: **Oh…están genial****es**…-sonreía al tiempo que las observaba- **vamos a firmarlas.**

Q: **¿Firmarlas?-** preguntó confusa.

R: **Si, acabamos de hacer una apuesta, tenemos que tener algo material que lo certifique**- respondía divertida al tiempo que sacaba una pluma de su bolso.

Q: **¿Llevas pluma en el bolso?-** preguntó curiosa.

R: **Claro, ¿sabes la de autógrafos que tengo que firmar?**- sonreía al tiempo que comenzaba a firmar el reverso de las imágenes- **un momento**…-se detuvo.

Q: **¿Qué?-**

R: **Aquí falta una foto**- espetó al ver el borde de la tira- **¿Dónde está?**

Quinn bajó la cabeza tratando de esconder la sonrisa que ya se había instalado en su rostro.

R**: ¿La tienes tú?**

Q: **Esa foto queda prohibida, vamos firma esas…-** indicó.

R: ¿**Qué?... ¿por qué?, Quiero verla…**

Q: **No, es igual que esas.**

R: **¿Y**** por qué la escondes?.**

Q: **Porque sí, vamos termina de firmar que hace frío y quiero volver a casa**- espetó divertida.

Rachel le entregó la tira de imágenes para que también las firmara por el reverso y una vez que lo hizo, separó dos y se las entregó.

R: **Ah****ora tenemos 3 cada una, aunque tú tienes una sin firmar y eso no es justo…**

Q: **Soy más alta que tú, así que no me recrimines - **bromeaba al tiempo que observaba el enorme edificio que se alzaba frente a ellas- **vives aquí ¿no?**

R: **Si-** respondió ignorando la absurda excusa.

Q**: Bien, pues ya estás en casa…sana y salva**- espetó sonriente.

R: **¿Quieres subir?**

Q: **¿Para qué?-** preguntó confusa.

R: **No sé, podemos continuar con la cita**…- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Quinn la miró incrédula.

Q**: ¿Cita?... ¿esto es una c****ita?-** cuestionó con sarcasmo.

R: **Has venido a recogerme a la salida del teatro, me has regalado un ramo de rosas, hemos cenado y acabamos de meternos en una cabina de fotomatón para tener un grato recuerdo de la noche…si no es una cita eso…**

Q**: ¿Qué dices?.****..Rachel no es una cita y no voy a subir a tu casa**…

La morena comenzó a reír.

Q: ¿**De qué te ríes?**

R**: Quinn, la apuesta ha empezado…acostúmbrate a mis indirectas**- respondió acercándose a la rubia.

Q**: Ok…ahora entiendo…bien, pues ésta "cita", acaba aquí…cont****igo subiendo a tu casa y yo volviendo a la mía.**

R**: Llama a un taxi.**

Q: **Voy andando.**

R: **¿Andando?**

Q: **Rachel…solo son dos manzanas, no es la primera vez que hago ese trayecto…**

R: **Ok, pues avísame cuando llegues…**

Q: **Perfecto…**

R: **Puedo despedirme de ti al ****menos o también me vas a rechazar eso…**

Q**: Claro, no hay problema.**

Rachel sonrió y se acercó lentamente a la mejilla de la rubia, que un tanto tensa esperaba el contacto con la chica. Pero en ese instante sintió como la mano derecha de la morena se perdía por su cintura y bajaba rápidamente hacia el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Quinn se giró bruscamente y el beso que iba destinado a su mejilla terminó plasmado en sus labios.

Q: **¿Qué haces?-** se alejó sorprendida.

R.: **Has sido tú…**-espetó sonriente

Q: **¿Yo?****... ¿me has besado?**

R. **Tú has girado la cara…-**sonreía.

Q**: Me estabas tocando el…**

Rachel alzó la mano y mostró la pequeña foto que Quinn había recortado minutos antes.

Q: **Dame eso**- espetó arrebatándosela de las manos con suma rapidez.

Rachel no podía contener la risa.

R: **Quinn Fabray, ¿estás segura de que quieres continuar con la apuesta?, mira que no me ha resultado nada complicado darte un beso…-**bromeaba.

Q: **Olvídame Berry**- espetó alejándose de la morena.

R: ¡**Avísame cuando llegues!**- gritó divertida.

Quinn se giró y comenzó a caminar ante la atenta mirada de Rachel que observaba como se perdía por la acera.

La rubia aun trataba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido y sobretodo calmar su estado tras aquella reacción infantil que había tenido. Rachel la acababa de besar, pero solo fue un roce, nada serio ni merecedor de una reacción como aquella. Eran adultas.

Q**: No mires Quinn, no mires atrás**- murmuraba tratando de mantenerse firme en su camino. Pero algo la distrajo. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y no dudó en aceptar la llamada.

Q: **¿Si?**

R: **Si no tienes mi numero, ¿Cómo me vas a avisar de que has llegado**?- Rachel aparecía tras el auricular aun con el tono divertido en su voz.

Q**: Mmmm-** se quedó sin argumentos- **deja de reírte….por favor**.- suplicó un tanto avergonzada.

R**: No me estoy riendo Quinn, solo quiero saber que llegas bien a tu casa.**

Q: **Ok, ahora te aviso**…-espetó nerviosa.

R**: Perfecto…nos vemos el Lunes**- se puso seria.

Q: **Cuídate Rachel...**

R: **Tú**** también Quinn…ciao.**


	7. Capitulo 7 Coco Chanel

27 de febrero 2024

R: **Cinco minutos**- murmuraba impaciente.

Rachel esperaba tras la puerta del despacho de Quinn. Habían pasado 5 minutos de la hora prevista y nadie abría la puerta.

Tenía dudas sobre llamar directamente en la puerta contigua, perteneciente al apartamento de la rubia. El mensaje que había recibido era claro.

"_**Olvida el hospital, te espero en mi despacho a las 4. Quinn".**_

Aunque entre ellas había comenzado a circular la confianza que puedan tener dos amigas, Rachel no quería sobrepasar ese límite cuando se trataba de las consultas. No podía olvidar que Quinn ahora era su médico.

Varios golpes más y un par de comprobaciones de hora fueron suficientes para decidirse a llamar a la puerta del apartamento.

Solo fue necesaria una llamada al pequeño timbre y la voz de Quinn se dejó oír desde el interior.

Q: **¡Voy!-** exclamó

Rachel se tranquilizó. Al menos sabía que estaba allí, pero la tranquilidad de su rostro se transformó rápidamente en una leve sonrisa al descubrir a la rubia terminando de abrocharse la blusa y con una toalla cubriendo su cabeza.

Q: **Lo siento Rachel**- se excusó completamente avergonzada-** lo siento.**

R: **No...No pasa nada, ¿te pillo en mal momento?, ¿creía que**** me habías citado a las 4?**

Q: **Si, si…a las 4, es mi culpa…me quedé dormida…lo…lo siento**- volvía a disculparse**- entra.**

R: **Mmmm… ¿aquí?-**preguntó extrañada.

Q: **Si, dame tiempo a que me seque un poco el pelo, ¿ok?-** espetó dejándola entrar.

Rachel se coló en el apartamento y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a la estancia principal.

Un elegante salón, presidido por un enorme sofá frente a una gran pantalla de televisión que colgaba de la pared frontal. A la izquierda un sillón relajante invitaba a ser ocupado.

A la derecha una mesa de madera con sus correspondientes sillas que coordinaba perfectamente con el parqué oscuro del suelo y el color tostado de las paredes.

Junto aquella pared, una puerta daba acceso a un oscuro pasillo, donde supuso, se encontraban las habitaciones. A la izquierda, un teclado permanecía bajo un ventanal que dejaba entrar la luz del día. Al fondo, un hueco en la pared daba acceso a la pequeña cocina.

Q: **Pasa, siéntate…**-invitó a la morena a que acudiese al sofá.

R: **Gracias…oye, si ****quieres y puedes, no es necesario que nos vayamos al despacho**- espetó tomando asiento- **me explicas el tratamiento y ya está.**

Q**: ¿Aquí?-** preguntó extrañada.

R**: Si, bueno…lo digo para que no tengas que andar secándote el pelo y demás…no va a suponer mucho, ****¿no?**

Q: **No, solo es explicarte como debes tomarte la medicación y ya está.**

R: **Pues lo hacemos aquí…además, yo tengo que marcharme a las 5:30.**

Q**: ¿No te importa?**

R**: En absoluto…éste sofá es muy cómodo**- espetó traviesa.

Quinn apartó la toalla de su cabeza al tiempo que sorprendía por aquella indirecta lanzada por la morena.

Q: **Voy a por el informe al despacho, ahora vuelvo**- espetó ignorando aquella sentencia y abandonando el apartamento.

Rachel esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver el gesto sorprendido de la rubia. Aquél juego le gustaba, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa y no iba a dejar pasar oportunidad alguna de hacerlo. Una sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó de su rostro al observar nuevamente la estancia.

Un pequeño detalle le llamó la atención. Justo al lado del teclado, una gran estantería portaba decenas de libros y algunos marcos con imágenes.

Imágenes de Judy, Santana y Brittany con un pequeño entre sus brazos, Quinn y Beth cuando ésta aun era recién nacida, otra de una pequeña de unos cinco años que debía ser Beth pero que ella no reconocía y por ultimo aparecía una imagen de Quinn, junto a un pequeño que reconoció rápidamente.

Era Jim, el mismo pequeño que Quinn tenía en una imagen sobre su mesa de despacho y justo al lado de ambos, con una enorme sonrisa y dos cautivadores ojos verdes, un hombre.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al descubrir la idílica estampa familiar que formaban el pequeño Jim, Quinn y aquel chico que debía ser sin duda el padre del niño. Quinn lucia sonriente, feliz y algo en su interior se removía al verla de aquella forma.

Su imagen actual no era así. La rubia se veía bien pero no estaba feliz y siempre se mostraba distante al hablar de su vida sentimental.

La puerta sacaba a Rachel de su minuciosa investigación.

Q: **¿Qué haces?-** preguntó la rubia al verla frente a la estantería.

R**: Curiosear**- respondió divertida.

Q: **Que bien**…-espetó acercándose al sofá.

Quinn había dejado que el pelo cayese completamente húmedo sobre sus hombros.

Q: **Siento recibirte así Rachel, pero no me di cuenta de la hora que ****era.**

R: **No te preocupes, está todo bien**- se acercó sin apartar la vista del rostro de la rubia que ya se veía inmersa organizando las hojas.

Era curioso. Cuanto más se acercaba a ella, más le dolía no ver aquel gesto de felicidad que mostraba en la imagen.

Q**: Mira-** espetó entregándole una de las hojas- **ahí va explicado el proceso y la medicación que vas a tomar, no tienes que preocuparte…en un principio va a ser bastante suave, por lo que no excederán de un par de pastillas al día para ver como evolucionas****.**

R: **¿Tiene efectos secundarios?-** preguntó mientras leía el informe.

Q: **Bueno Rachel, ese tratamiento es a base de corticosteroides, vas a tener efectos secundarios pero tienen que ser buenos…vas a recuperar energía e indudablemente vas a notar que el can****sancio disminuye, pero no indica que estés recuperada, ¿de acuerdo?**- hizo una pausa- **hay que esperar a que el tratamiento actúe y mínimo 3 semanas van a pasar hasta ver esos resultados.**

R: **O sea que si me siento bien, no debo alegrarme porque todo es un ef****ecto del tratamiento**.

Q: **Más o menos…de todos modos, vamos a hacer una revisión una vez por semana para ver que todo va bien.**

R: **Perfecto.**

Q**: ¿Lo entiendes todo?-** preguntó buscando la mirada de la morena.

R: **Si…si claro**- respondió alzando la vista.

Q: **¿Ocurre algo?**

Rachel mantuvo la mirada sobre Quinn. Sus ojos mostraban un extraño brillo que llamó la atención de la rubia.

R: **No…nada**- bajó la mirada.

Q**: Rachel, todo va a salir bien**- espetó tras observar aquel gesto que pudo deducir como miedo- **confía e****n mí.**

R: **No creo que pueda confiar en nadie más que en tú ahora mismo, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de miedo…**

Q**: Rachel**- murmuró acercándose a la morena.

R**: Quinn, jamás en todos estos años he estado enferma, quiero decir…enferma de tener que medicarme****…de algo más serio y aunque no trato de pensar en esto, cuando lo hago me da terror…**

Quinn actuó de forma irracional y dejándose llevar por las palabras de la morena se acercó hasta tomar su mano.

Q: **Escúchame…si te digo que tienes que confiar es porque ****estoy segura de que vas a poder recuperarte perfectamente…**-hizo una pausa- **hemos detectad****o a tiempo lo que te ocurre y tú**** eres joven, tienes fuerzas y no va a haber problemas.**

Rachel no pudo resistirse y se lanzó sobre la rubia, abrazándola con fuerza. Gesto que sorprendió a Quinn y aceptó con dulzura.

Q**: Todo va a ir bien**- susurró a escasos centímetros del oído de Rachel.

La morena se separó un tanto y ambas quedaron frente a frente.

Q: **Eh…perdona**- se separó tras aquel escaso segundo en el que permanecieron absortas- **me…me estoy mojando**- espetó tratando de recomponer su postura- **eh…digo, que me estoy mojando con el pelo.**

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el estado nervios que atacó a la rubia tras aquel abrazo y la posterior frase que la hizo ruborizarse.

R: **¿Por qué me pediste que viniese a ésta hora?-** preguntó cambiando de tema.

Q: **Anoche tuve guardia en el hospital y no iba a estar ésta mañana allí**.- respondió ordenando la carpeta donde contenía los informes- **me he quedado dormida.**

R: **¿Dormida?...-**preguntó divertida.

Q: **Si, me tomé un relajante muscular después de comer y me he quedado dormida en el sillón**- espetó lanzando una mirada hacia el sillón relajante- **me ha despertado la televisión a las 3:30 y me he metido rápidamente en la ducha para trata****r de despejarme-** hizo una pausa- **era un zombi**- espetó sonriente.

R: **¿Y por qué tomas relajantes?, ¿Qué te pasa?**

Q: **El cuello, ya sabes, mis contracturas.-** respondió levantándose- **¿quieres tomar algo?**

R: **Eh…claro- **respondió confusa- **¿Dónde?**

Q: **Aquí, yo me v****oy a tomar una taza de chocolate recién hecho… ¿quieres?**

R**: Pagaría por eso ahora mismo-** exclamó entusiasmada.

Quinn se adentró en la pequeña cocina y Rachel no dudó en seguir sus pasos, acomodándose sobre una pequeña isleta que dividía la entrada de la cocina con el salón.

R: **Me gusta tu casa**- espetó observando como la rubia se disponía a preparar el chocolate.

Q**: Gracias, aunque tampoco es gran cosa**…

R: **Bueno, tiene un salón, un teclado, una cocina, una ventana desde donde se ve la estatua de la ****libertad, una gran televisión, un sillón relajante, un sofá bastante cómodo**- se detuvo buscando la reacción de Quinn ante aquel ultimo adjetivo.

Q: **También tiene baño y dos habitaciones**- espetó ignorando el detalle que volvía a remarcar la morena sobre el sofá.

R: **Pero eso aún no lo vi.**

Q: **Bueno, pero yo te informo**- respondía acercándole una pequeña taza.

R: **También hay retratos**.

Q: **Ajam…**

Rachel caminó hacia la estantería donde se encontraban las imágenes y volvió a observarlas.

R: **Supongo que ésta pequeña**** es Beth**- espetó señalando a la imagen de la chica.

Q: **Si, se la hice justo antes de que se marchara a Londres**.

R: **Es hermosa, ¿por qué no tienes a Beth en tu despacho?**

Q: **Porque prefiero tenerla aquí, en casa...esas fotos son lo más preciado que tengo y e****lla pertenece ahí.**

R: **¿Y él?-** preguntó señalando hacia la fotografía de ella con el pequeño Jim y su supuesto padre.

Q**: Jason…-**respondió volviendo a ocuparse del chocolate.

R: **Es muy guapo, me recuerda a Blaine**- espetó sin apartar la vista de la imagen.

Q: **Si…un poco, pero menos gay**- respondió sonriente.

Rachel se contagió de la broma al tiempo que regresaba a la isleta.

R: **Es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?**

Q: **Es mi amigo**- respondía sin alzar la vista.

R: **Y tu ex…si sigues manteniendo la foto de tu ex en ****el salón, es porque es más especial que un simple amigo.**

Q: **No…no tiene nada que ver, también están San y Britt**- se excusaba al tiempo que servía el chocolate en la taza de la morena**-¿está bien así?**

R**: Si…si, suficiente**- respondió**.- ¿por qué lo dejasteis?**

Q**: ¿Qué?**

R**: ¿Que por qué lo dejaste con él?, no sé…se te ve feliz en esa imagen y si la conservas y dices que seguís siendo amigos…no lo comprendo.**

Q**: El amor se acaba…**

R: **No…**

Q: ¿**Cómo que no?**

R: **El amor verdadero siempre está.**

Q. **Pues será que no era mi a****mor verdadero**- espetó con rotundidad.

R**: ¿Lo dejaste tú?**

Quinn ya tomaba asiento sobre un taburete y bebía de su taza.

Q: **Si…eh, ¿por qué hablamos de esto?**

R: **Porque te estoy preguntando y creo que te interesa más contarme eso que responderme a preguntas ****sexuales**-bromeó.

Q: **Eres un**…

R: **¿Sol?**

Q: **Eso mismo**- espetaba bajando la mirada.

R: **¿No me lo vas a decir?**

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos antes de responder.

Q: **Si, lo dejé yo.**

R: **¿Por?**

Q**: Las cosas no funcionaban…nada más**.

R**: Pero, ¿le ****querías?**

Q**: Si…mucho.**

R: **¿Entonces?, ¿a qué se dedica?**

Q: **Es médico, psicólogo más concretamente**.

R: **Tenéis cosas en común, por lo que veo.**

Q: **Si…**

R: **Quinn, ¿tengo que sacarte todo con preguntas?-** espetó con sarcasmo.

Quinn resopló al notar la intensidad que mostraba Rachel para conocer su historia. Sabía que no iba a parar hasta que le contase todo.

Q: **Todo iba bien entre nosotros…no sé, cuando éramos novios salíamos a menudo, teníamos nuestros amigos en común, hacíamos muchas cosas y…bueno, estaba enamor****ada de él…**

R.: **Pero….**

Q: **Pero cuando decidimos vivir juntos, todo cambió**…

R: **Vaya…me suena esa historia**- murmuró- **no era lo que parecía, ¿verdad?**

Q: **No…no, él seguía siendo el mismo…fui yo quien cambió.**

R: **¿Tú?-** preguntó incrédula.

Q: **Si…no…no sé Rachel, c****uando regresaba a casa de las practicas y lo veía esperándome…o dormido en la cama, yo…**

R: **¿Tu qué?**

Q: **No quería eso…no, no quería acostarme abrazada a él, no quería creer que eso era lo que me esperaba el resto de mi vida y supe que no tenía sentido segui****r así.**- el rostro de la rubia se entristecía por segundos.

R**: ¿Y qué quieres para el resto de tu vida?, porque no creo que quieras estar sola… ¿no?**

Q. **No…no quiero estar sola pero…tampoco quiero conformarme con lo que sea, por muy bueno o especial que sea.**

R**: ¿Te das cuenta que esto ya lo hemos vivido?**

Q**: ¿Cómo?-** preguntó volviendo a alzar la mirada.

R**: Hace doce años me dijiste que creías que no habías querido a nadie y ahora…**

Q: **Si he querido, ya te lo he dicho**…

R: **No, si lo hubieras hecho…habrías deseado**** estar con ese chico por el resto de tu vida, ****sobretodo si es tan perfecto, tú **** mismo me lo has recordado con Finn, dejándome claro que si no nos adaptamos es que no amamos lo suficiente.**

Q: **Quizás es que yo no busco la perfección**…

R**: ¿Y qué buscas?-** preguntó con rapidez.

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio. Le incomodaba hablar de sus sentimientos, más aún cuando no sabía que quería para su vida.

R: **¿Tienes miedo a algo?- **rompió el silencio

Q: **¿Miedo?**

R**: Quinn, eres hermosa, eres inteligente y mira, has lleg****ado a ser doctora…no me creo que no hayas tenido oportunidad de encontrar a ese alguien que te mueva el suelo, que rompa tus esquemas…**

Q: **No todas somos afortunadas en el amor…**

R: **No me salgas con eso**- recriminó**- lo que a ti te sucede y siempre te ha suced****ido es que no has sido capaz de afrontar tus miedos a lanzarte por las personas que realmente te llaman la atención.**

Quinn fulminó con la mirada a Rachel tras aquella sentencia.

R: **No me mires así**-espetó tras sentir la amenazadora mirada**- es verdad, apues****to a que te has obsesionado en estudiar para sacar todos esos diplomas y tener la excusa de no tener tiempo para el amor.**

Q**: Basta Rachel, no consiento que difames de mi vida…no tienes ni idea**.- respondió tomando la taza de chocolate y abandonando la cocina.

R: **Pues explícame, ¿Por qué te has pasado doce años de tu vida sin buscar lo que quieres?-** siguió los pasos de la rubia hacia el sofá- **dime que esos años de estudio no han sido solo una excusa para no hacerlo.**

Q: **Rachel, si he estudiado es por algo, no**** estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo en otras cosas.**

R: **¿Perder el tiempo en el amor?, vamos Quinn, todo el mundo quiere amor, todo el mundo necesita sentirse completa gracias al amor y tú tienes miedo a buscarlo, no…**-se detuvo- **en realidad no tienes miedo**** a buscarlo, tienes miedo a jugártela-** recriminó- **y los libros y la carrera, los diplomas, solo te sirven para esconderte…**

Q: **¡Cállate!-** gritó- **no tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado, ¿entiendes?, ¿sabes dónde está mi padre?**- espetó alterada.

Rachel enmudeció al escuchar el tono de la rubia.

Q: **Muerto, Rachel, está muerto…por culpa de un estúpido cáncer de pulmón que yo no pude curar…**

R: **Quinn…-** susurró.

Q: **No…no iba a permitir que algo así le volviera a pasar a alguien cercano a mi, por eso me dediqué a e****studiar, por eso me paso las horas metidas en un maldito laboratorio tratando de buscar una estúpida solución…y no me paso las noches en bares tratando de ligar con estúpidas camareras como haces tú.**

Los ojos de Quinn comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas pero ésta las contuvo.

R: **Lo siento Quinn, lo siento**- se disculpó acercándose a la chica.- **yo no sabía nada.- **Ignoró la última parte del discurso de la chica.

Q: **Nadie lo sabía…ni siquiera mi madre**.

R**: ¿Qué?**

Q**: Vino al** **hospital donde yo estaba de ****prácticas…después de 8 años sin verle, aparecía allí para morir, delante de mi…**-espetó con la cabeza baja- **dejando su vida en mis manos y yo no pude hacer nada.**

R**: Pero…creía que no querías saber nada de él, quiero decir…desde que se fue nunca más volviste**** a hablar de él…**

Q**: Era mi padre Rachel**…-interrumpió- **verlo así me hizo plantearme que aquello también le podía suceder a mi madre o a mis amigos…**

R**: Basta Quinn…eso es algo que pasa y ya está, pero no puedes estar toda tu vida a la defensiva. Tienes que ****vivir la vida…vale que dediques tiempo a querer ser alguien, a querer aprender y encontrar las soluciones a los problemas y ojala lo consigas**- espetó tomándola de la mano**- eso demuestra el gran corazón que tienes, pero tú también tienes una vida y tienes ****que vivirla.**

Q**: ¿Teniendo muchos novios, como tú?-** preguntó con sarcasmo.

R: **No, pero si arriesgándote a encontrar lo que quieres, a parte de la formula de la vida eterna, Quinn…**-se detuvo- **no puedes huir de tu vida y buscar el amor es una de las razones ****por las que vivimos, por la que nos sentimos vivos y especiales… y no sólo es el amor, también están tus gustos, ¿acaso no te gusta hacer otra cosa?**

**Q: ¿Cómo que otra cosa?**

**R: Quinn, desde que te he vuelto a ver sólo me has dejado claro dos cosas; que eres una gran doctora y que pasas tu vida entre cuatro paredes de un laboratorio, ¿Qué pasa con lo demás?, ¿no tienes planes?, llevas un año sin tener una cita…sin salir de fiesta…¿Qué haces con tu vida?**

Q: **No tengo tanto tiempo como tú, si quiero hacer algo, ****tengo que dedicarle todo**.- espetó abatida.

R: **Claro que tienes tiempo, tienes tiempo para todo…**

Q: **No es tan fácil…-** respondió tomando asiento en el sofá y dejando la taza sobre la mesilla.

R: **Claro que lo es, solo tienes que pensar que es lo que te gustar****ía hacer y hacerlo.**

Q**: Claro…-**respondió con ironía- **Rachel…no somos niñas, no vivimos en un sueño**, **tengo que trabajar, tengo que estudiar e investigar, no tengo tiempo material para nada, ¿lo entiendes?- **espetó recostándose sobre el respaldo del sofá y con ayuda de su mano, comenzó a masajear sus hombros, tratando de aliviar la tensión que acumulaba.

R**: A ver**- se acercó- **¿Qué te pasa en el cuello?**

Q**: ¿Qué?-** preguntó confusa.

R**: ¿Te duele?... ¿tienes contracturas en la espalda?**

Q**: Ya te lo he dicho, Rache****l…-** respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

R: **Y dime, ¿no te gustaría estar en un Spa donde un chico guapísimo se encarga de darte uno de los mejores masajes de tu vida?**

Q**: A todo el mundo le gustaría eso.**

R: **¿Y por qué no lo haces?, tienes dinero para pag****arlo y lo necesitas, ¿por qué no lo haces si te apetece?**

Q: **¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que estamos hablando?**

R: **Mucho…Quinn, si ni siquiera te das unos pequeños caprichos, ¿cómo vas a conseguir enfrentarte a tus miedos?, ¿cómo vas a ir a por lo que des****eas de verdad? ¿Cómo vas a sacar tiempo para hacer algo diferente?**

Q: **Si hubiese decidido irme a un Spa hoy, no podría estar aquí explicándote lo que tienes que tomar para curarte**- fue directa**- y esa es mi prioridad ahora mismo**.

R: **Busca alternativas**…

Q: **¿Alternativas?, ¿de qué me hablas?**

R: **No** **tienes tiempo de ir a que te den un maldito masaje para encontrarte bien, perfecto…pues haz que el masaje venga a tu casa.**

Quinn resopló incrédula.

Q: **Claro Rachel…lo ves todo tan sencillo.**

La morena se levantó del sofá y tomó la mano de Quinn, tirando de ella con fuerzas.

R: **¿Me enseñas tu habitación?-** preguntó con decisión.

Q**: ¿Qué?... ¿qué dices?**

R**: Quiero ver donde duermes**- espetó tirando de la rubia y caminando hacia el pasillo que aparecía al fondo.

Q: **Rachel,**** ¿Qué haces?, ¿es otra de tus encerronas?-** preguntó soltándose de la mano.

R: **Te voy a demostrar que los deseos se pueden llevar a cabo de algún u otro modo.**

La morena no dudó y se introdujo en el pasillo, abriendo las puertas que iban apareciendo ante la incrédula mirada de Quinn.

Solo se detuvo al llegar a la habitación principal.

R: **¿Es esta?-** preguntó desde la entrada.

Quinn caminó con decisión a través del pasillo hasta enfrentarse con la chica.

Q: **¿Qué pretendes?**

Rachel se adentró en la habitación.

R**:**** Entra…**

Q: **¿Qué haces?-** preguntó desde el quicio de la puerta.

R**: Necesitas un masaje que te quite ese dolor, no puedes ir a un Spa porque tenias cita conmigo, bien…aquí estoy.**

Q**: ¿Qué?**

R: **Sabes perfectamente que sé dar masajes, así que… ¿por qué no me lo ****pides?**

Q: **¿Estás loca?, ¿Qué demonios haces Rachel?**

R: **Quinn, quiero que entiendas lo que te estoy tratando de explicar**.

Q**: Pues lo haces fatal porque no te entiendo nada…**

R: **Quinn, tienes una foto de tu ex en el salón que te recuerda que has tenido la per****fección en tu vida y no la deseas y luego me has excusado con la falta de tiempo para lanzarte a lo imperfecto.**

Q**: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con mi cuello, con los masajes?**

R**: Mucho, trato de explicarte que si necesitas algo, que si deseas algo, se puede co****nseguir…ya tengas falta de tiempo o estés en el lugar equivocado**…-hizo una pausa- **sólo necesitas romper esa barrera del miedo y lanzarte.**

Q**: ¿Lanzarme?**- murmuró.

R: **Sí, lanzarte hasta conseguir que esa sonrisa que muestras en la imagen junto a Jason y Jim,**** vuelva a aparecer en tu cara y no se marche nunca más. Puedes hacer tu trabajo y puedes tener tu vida sin problemas, pero no huyas…no te escondas.**

Quinn se sentaba sobre los pies de su cama. No sabía si era efecto de aquellas pastillas que la relajaban hasta cotas insospechadas o es que no tenía palabras para debatir con la morena.

Le dolía todo lo que decía porque era cierto. Había dejado a un lado su vida personal por miedo a volver a fracasar una vez más.

Sólo lo profesional le otorgaba una estabilidad que no conseguía hallar en su vida privada.

R: **Quinn, siento decirte así las cosas pero realmente quiero verte feliz, para llorar y pasar malos ratos ya estoy yo y mi enfermedad- **espetó acercándose a la rubia.

Q:** No estoy así por cómo me lo has dicho, ****estoy así porque tienes razón…pero no puedo evitarlo Rachel, no puedo dejar lo único que me da confianza.**

R: **No te estoy diciendo que dejes nada, te estoy diciendo que le sumes otras cosas a tu vida, esas cosas que deseas y no te atreves a hacer.**

La rubia volvía a bajar la cabeza mientras Rachel se mantenía frente a ella.

Q: **Lo voy a intentar…**

R: **Bien…aunque de todas formas, yo me iba a encargar de que lo hicieras.**

Q: **¿Ah sí?**- preguntó cambiando su gesto.

R: **Túmbate-** ordenó de forma divertida.

Quinn alzó la vista hacia la morena completamente confundida.

R: **Vamos, túmbate y quítate esa blusa-** espetó de forma sugerente.

Q: **¿Qué dices Rachel?..**.-respondió intimidada.

R: **Mira, hasta las 5:30 no tengo nada que hacer y me temo que tú si necesitas que te echen una**** mano, ya que no puedes ir a un Spa, el masajista vendrá a ti.**

Quinn volvía a mirarla contrariada.

Q: **¿Me estás hablando en serio?**

R: **Vamos Quinn, no tengo todo el día, túmbate boca abajo y quítate esa blusa.**

Quinn seguía inmóvil. Tratando de averiguar si Rachel hablaba en serio o estaba bromeando, pero la actitud de la morena no dejaba lugar a dudas. Hablaba completamente en serio.

R: **Has dicho que lo ibas a intentar**- murmuró convenciendo por completo a la rubia.

Q: **Y tú me has hablado de un masajista guap****ísimo, no de Rachel Berry-** bromeó.

R: **El masajista vendrá otro día, ahora confórmate conmigo.**

Quinn se levantó rápidamente de la cama y desabrochó la blusa ante la curiosa mirada de la morena, que impaciente esperaba aquél gesto. Sin apenas tiempo de reacción, la rubia se tumbó boca abajo sobre su propia cama tras haberse desprendido de la blusa y quedarse en sujetador.

Rachel caminó con delicadeza hacia el costado de la cama y se acercó al rostro de la rubia, que ya permanecía hacia un lado.

R: **¿Utilizas a****lguna crema hidratante?**- preguntó con apenas un susurro.

Quinn abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la morena a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Q: **Eh…si, ¿por?**

R: **Dime donde está…necesito algo con lo que humedecer las manos**.

Q: **En el baño, espera v****oy…**-espetó tratando de alzarse pero Rachel al detuvo.

R:** Shhh, tú**** espera ahí y relájate…ya lo traigo yo.**

Q: **Ok…**-respondió completamente embelesada- **está en el armario que hay a la izquierda**- indicó.

Rachel sonrió y se perdió rápidamente por el pasillo. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, aparecía en la habitación portando un pequeño bote.

Quinn trataba de no pensar en nada. Se mantenía boca abajo en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando con atención cada paso que la morena daba por su casa hasta que la oyó regresar a la habitación.

La tensión en su espalda aumentaba con el paso de los minutos y por la inseguridad que le transmitía su cuerpo al dejarse hacer aquello.

R:** Permiso**- espetó la morena justo antes de subir ella también sobre la cama y colocarse sobre la rubia, sentada a horcajadas sobre su trasero y parte de los muslos.

Quinn se tensó aún más al sentir la maniobra de la morena.

R:** Tengo que sentarme aquí si quieres que funcione-** se excusó al notar la tensión de Quinn.

La rubia no dijo nada. Por un momento pensó en deshacer todo aquel montaje y pedirle a la morena que abandonase la casa, pero las palabras no se ordenaban en su mente para salir de forma coherente.

Sólo un maldito masaje y la dejaría en paz. Ese era su único pensamiento.

Rachel no dudó en desabrochar el sujetador de la rubia, de forma magistral y sin que apenas lo notase. Rápidamente bañó sus manos con aquella perfumada crema corporal y tras frotarla con intensidad y templar la temperatura de la misma, dejó caer sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica.

Apenas la había rozado y la piel de Quinn se erizaba con el primer contacto.

Las caricias comenzaron a suceder. La presión de las manos de la morena se equilibraba con el tacto suave y templado que distribuían a la perfección aquella crema. Una crema que comenzaba a envolver la habitación con un dulce y embriagador olor.

R: **Jamás había visto crema corporal de Coco Channel**- murmuró tras los primeros minutos de masaje.

Q:** Mmmm, me encanta como huele**- espetó completamente relajada.

El tono de voz utilizado por la rubia sorprendió a Rachel, que descubrió como Quinn se había desenvuelto de la tensión en apenas un par de minutos de masaje.

R: **Huele de maravilla-** volvía a espetar reanudando el masaje.

Las manos de la chica ya se esmeraban en tratar de relajar la zona perjudicada por las contracturas, provocando algún que otro quejido de la rubia al sentir el dolor.

Un dolor que comenzó a desaparecer y a ser ocupado por una agradable, más aun si cabe, sensación de placer.

Rachel comenzaba a esmerarse, abarcando más zonas de aquel desastre en el que se había convertido la espalda de la rubia. Definitivamente las horas de estudios pegadas a un sillón, habían pasado factura en Quinn. No sólo no tenía vida sino que además había destrozado su espalda.

Quinn comenzaba dejarse llevar. El roce de las manos variaba constantemente.

Comenzaban en su nuca e iban bajando lentamente, dejando pequeños círculos mientras la yema de sus dedos se expandía con delicadeza.

El cuello, los hombros, ese sensual surco que indica donde está la espina dorsal y que termina justo dónde delimita el pantalón.

Rachel expandía aun más aquella crema que ya comenzaba a desaparecer de la piel de la rubia, filtrándose a través de ella, provocando un perfecto brillo que mantenía absorta a la morena.

Las manos volvían a subir ésta vez guiándose por los costados de la rubia, provocando nuevamente aquel leve escalofrío que se dejaba ver sobre la fina piel de la chica. Un escalofrío que se intensificó cuándo ésta rozó fugazmente parte del pecho de Quinn antes de volver a acomodarse en el cuello, dónde debía mantener la intensidad.

Quinn había perdido toda sensatez. Había olvidado que era Rachel la que estaba sobre ella, regalándole uno de los mayores momentos de relajación y placer que había recibido en los últimos meses.

Tan ensimismada estaba que había comenzado a dejar escapar algún que otro susurro que se convertía en leve gemido.

Rachel comenzó a respirar con profundidad. Los reacción sonora de la rubia con cada una sus caricias, comenzaban a invadirla de manera especial y no era algo bueno. No lo era porque sabía que su control había decaído desde hacía mucho tiempo, porque sabía que su fuerza de voluntad quedaba completamente anulada cuando alguien encendía sus sentidos. Y Quinn lo estaba haciendo sin ser consciente.

Aquellos suspiros, aquel olor, aquella piel y la postura de la morena sobre Quinn, no eran la mejor de las opciones para un simple masaje. Rachel lo sabía, pero no quiso ser consciente hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Sus manos habían dejado de tocar la espalda de la rubia y ya se posicionaban a ambos lados de la chica apoyando se sobre el colchón y ayudándola a mantenerse sobre ella mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de Quinn.

Su cuerpo apenas se separaba unos centímetros de la desnuda espalda de la rubia, mientras permitía que el suave olor la inundase por completo al acercarse de aquella forma hasta la chica. Quinn comenzaba a ser consciente de la detención del masaje por parte de la morena y de cómo una extraña sensación comenzaba a adueñarse de ella.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados pero podía imaginar la escena que se estaba produciendo sobre ella, a sus espaldas.

Rachel seguía luchando contra su instinto, casi a punto de rozar por primera vez el cuello de la chica con su propia nariz, dejando un pequeño resquicio de aliento sobre la zona, que rápidamente reaccionó, llevando a la realidad aquello que Quinn acertaba a imaginar.

Solo un suspiro de Quinn hizo reaccionar a Rachel, que volvió ser consciente de la escena.

La imagen sonriente de la rubia junto al pequeño Jim y a aquel atractivo chico que había sido su novio, revoloteó por su mente, haciéndola desistir de su impulso, abortando aquel intento de tocar parte del paraíso que ofrecía Quinn sin darse cuenta.

R: **Te****ngo que irme**- espetó retirándose de la cama.

Q: **¿Qué?-** Quinn apenas dejo escapar un hilo de voz.

R: **Tengo que irme Quinn**- volvía a espetar visiblemente nerviosa.

La rubia se alzó sin comprender muy bien aquellas prisas que le habían entrado a la morena y olvidó por completo que estaba semidesnuda.

Los ojos de Rachel no dudaron y observaron el torso de Quinn al levantarse, quedándose completamente embelesada en la figura de la chica.

Quinn reaccionó tras aquella confrontación y rápidamente tomó la blusa entre sus manos para taparse como pudo.

R: **Es tarde…tengo una cita con mi mánager…te veo el jueves.-** espetó saliendo de la habitación con el rostro desencajado.

Q: **Rachel…**-exclamó abandonando la cama y siguiendo los pasos de la morena hasta el salón, aun sosteniendo la blusa contra su pecho.

La morena la volvía a observar al tiempo que recogía su bolso del sofá y tomaba el informe del tratamiento.

Q:** ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó confundida. La reacción de la morena había sido extraña.

R: **Si Quinn**- respondió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- **tengo que irme…de veras**- volvía a excusarse.

Tenía que irse, tenía que marcharse de allí y respirar. Tratar de equilibrar su estado emocional.

Haber continuado con el masaje habría sido la perdida total de su control y probablemente había provocado el rechazo de la rubia. Una cosa era tentar y jugar y otra pasar a la acción sabiendo que Quinn, no aceptaba mantener relaciones con chicas.

Q: **Está bien**- respondió aturdida al tiempo que la veía abrir la puerta- **cuídate Rachel…**

R: **Tú**** t****ambién Quinn…..ciao.**


	8. Capitulo 8 Buenas noches Rachel

1 De Marzo de 2024

R: **¿Hola?**

Q: **¿Rachel?, hola soy Quinn.**

R: **Ah, hola Quinn, no había reconocido éste número.**

Q: **Es el de la consulta, ¿que tal estás?, ¿te pillo en buen momento ****para hablar?.**

R: **Si, si...voy de regreso, siento no haber podido ir a la cita Quinn, pero es que tenía que venir**

**hasta Pensilvania a tratar el cierre del contrato y no podía aplazarlo.**

Q: **No te preocupes, la cita de hoy era para ver como estabas...por ****eso te dije que te llamaría, ¿como estás?.**

R:** Bien...me encuentro bien Quinn, de hecho...me siento con más fuerzas que nunca, pero imagino que son los efectos secundarios, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Ajam, seguro que es eso, aunque también influye tu estado de an****imo...¿lo llevas bien?.**

R:** Si, no me queda otra, ¿no?-** respondió

Q:** Bueno Rachel, ya sabes...paciencia y sobretodo ser positiva**.

R: **No creo que haya en éste mundo nadie más positiva que yo**.

Q: **No lo dudo**...-dejó escapar una leve sonrisa- **Oye, ¿has notado algo extraño éstos días****?.**

R: **No, la verdad es que no, solo eso...parece que tengo más fuerzas y cuando llega la noche no me encuentro tan cansada como días atrás.**

Q: **Bien...entonces, te no has sentido nada extraño excepto que te sientes con más fuerzas.¿no?.**

R: **Si, por lo de****más todo bien.**

Q: **Perfecto, te voy a citar para la semana que viene y hacemos una pequeña prueba,¿de acuerdo?**.

R: **Si...claro, cuando tú**** me digas**.

Q:** El lunes, a las 8, ¿está bien?.**

R: **¿En el hospital?.**

Q:** Si, necesito el material de aquí.**

R:** Bien Qui****nn, pues allí estaré.**

Q: **Ok, ya sabes descansa y cuidate, no te dejes llevar por la euforia.**

R: **Si...si, sólo pienso en lo que me dijiste y** – la comunicación se entrecortó.

Q: **¿Rachel?...no te escucho**.- espetó tras el auricular.

R: **¿Quinn?, ¿ahora?**- preguntaba la morena buscando algo de cobertura en el interior del coche.

Q: **Si, si, ya parece que si...**

R: **Perdona, pero es que voy en el coche**...

Q: **Ah...¿vas conduciendo?.**

R: **No, no...yo no, conduce Á****lex.**

Quinn detuvo la conversación en aquél instante. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar con la morena se había quedado sin nada que decirle y todo por haber vuelto a escuchar el nombre de Álex.

Antes era su imaginación la que la hacia pensar en esa chica, ahora no tenía que imaginársela, ya sabía como era, ya conocía su rostro y era perfecto.

R:** ¿Quinn?-** interrumpió la morena al ver que no contestaba.

Q: **Eh... si, si dime**- reaccionó al fin.

R: **Pensaba que había vuelto a cortarse.**

Q: **No..eh, bueno te dejo que sigas con el viaje...ya no****s vemos el lunes, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok...cuidate.**

Q: **Ciao Rachel.**

La rubia colgó la llamada antes de que Rachel pudiera hacerlo.

La morena miraba la pantalla del teléfono, un tanto defraudada por la seriedad con la que se había mostrado Quinn en la conversación e indudablemente, los acontecimientos sucedidos en la casa de la rubia el lunes anterior, comenzaron a rondar por su mente.

No podía permitirse el lujo de alejar a Quinn de su vida, no otra vez.

Sabía que aquél juego de la apuesta solo había sido eso, un juego y conocía el carácter de la rubia.

A: **¿Qué pasa?**- preguntó Álex sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos.

R: **Nada...-**respondía completamente seria mientras dejaba el móvil en su bolso.

A: ¿**Te ha dicho algo malo?.**

R: **No...****es sólo que me preocupa, ****no quiero meter la pata con ella.**

A: **¿****Por qué ibas a hacer eso?.**

R: **Quinn es muy responsable, es**** muy seria con todo lo que hace ****con su vida y yo me paso el día lanzándole indirectas. No quiero que todo acabe en una relación médico-paciente, quiero tener****la como amiga.**

A: **¿****Pero que ha pasado?, ¿que le has dicho que pueda molestarla?.**

R: **Le dije de todo el lunes pasado**- respondió preocupada-** le dije que estaba desaprovechando su vida y que era una cobarde.**

A:** ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?.**

R: **Por lo que te ****conté, ya sabes...yo siempre he creído que ella se ha sentido atraída por las chicas pero siempre lo ha negado.**

A: **Pero Rachel, no puedes llegar y decirle algo así, si sabes como es...es lógico que se moleste, de hecho yo te habría echado de mi consulta.**

R: **No estábamos en su consulta y no se lo dije de esa forma, traté de ser más sutil..**.

A: **¿No dices que fue el Lunes?, ¿creía que tenias cita en el hospital?.**

R:** Fue en su casa**- respondió-** me envió un mensaje para que fuese a su despacho y luego terminamos en su casa.**

Álex lanzó una fugaz mirada sobre la morena que mantenía la vista al frente.

A: **¿Su casa?, mmmm...¿me estoy perdiendo algo?**- espetó traviesa.

R: **No**- respondió rápidamente.

A: **¿Rachel?**- dejó caer al ver como la morena mantenía un debate interno.

R: **Á****lex**- espetó antes de suspirar- **no puedo controlarlo.**

A: **Ya me parecía a mi**- respondió sonriendo.

R:** No tiene gracia, ella...es Quinn y te juro que y****o trato de verla como una amiga, es así como la veía en el instituto y es así como trataba de no imaginármela de otra forma más intima, pero ahora me resulta imposible...la veo y mis sentidos solo tratan de buscar una mínima opción de conseguir algo.**

A:** ¿****Y qué**** hay de malo?, que yo sepa que sea heterosexual nunca ha supuesto un drama para ti.**

R:** No es eso, es que sé que ella me va a rechazar y lo que es peor, va a cambiar su actitud conmigo...y te recuerdo que es mi médico.**

A: **No seas trágica Rachel, si n****o funciona te dirá que no y punto**- sonreía- **los médicos tienen ese juramento hipocrat...o como se llame, no te va a dejar en la estaca.**

R: **No quiero que se aleje.**

A: **¿Te estás enamorando?**- preguntó sorprendida.

R: **¿Que?...no...nada que ver-** respondió inmediatamente.

A:** Uhhhh...Rachel, tu te estás enamorando de esa doctora.**- bromeó.

R: **Á****lex, no digas tonterías, no me estoy enamorando de Quinn.**..-respondía tratando de sonar convincente.

A: ¿**Por qué no le invitas para que se venga ésta noche con las ****chicas?.**

R:** No va a querer.**

A: **¿Ahora eres adivina?**

R: **No le gusta salir, además seguro que mañana tiene que ir al hospital y se acostará pronto**.

A: **Que aburrida eres**- recriminó- **inténtalo**** al menos, envíale un mensaje diciéndole donde vamos a estar y ****deja que sea ella quien decida.**

R:** No...mejor no.**

A: **Tú**** sabrás, pero si ni siquiera te animas a verla fuera de ese hospital, nunca vas a saber si ella..**.

R: **Ella nada Á****lex, deja de volverme loca...**-espetó frustrada- **demasiado tengo ya con tratar de conv****encerme a mi misma.**

A: **Haz lo que quieras, pero no te reconozco.**

Aquella última sentencia provocó el silencio en la morena, que ensimismada en el paisaje que iban dejando atrás, se debatía entre hacer caso a la chica e invitar a la rubia o dejarlo pasar y esperar a verla el lunes siguiente.

Fue superior a ella. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba volviendo a recuperar su móvil del bolso que descansaba sobre sus rodillas, mientras Álex sonreía tímidamente al ver como comenzaba a escribir.

-**Esta noche vamos**** a estar en el bar donde cenamos la semana pasada, si te apetece salir un rato no lo dudes, estaré esperando. Besos. Rachel.**

R: **Listo...eres una manipuladora-** espetó tras enviar el mensaje y soltar el móvil sobre el salpicadero.

A: **Si lo estabas deseando**- respondía divertida- v**amos Rachel, no seas cría.**

R: **No soy cría, es que me temo que voy a terminar cansándole, lo sé...soy demasiado intensa o pesada.**

A: **Bueno pues..**.

Álex no pudo terminar la frase cuando la alerta de notificación de mensaje comenzó a sonar en el móvil de la morena.

Rápidamente lanzó una mirada sobre la conductora, que ya había comenzado a sonreír.

A: **Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?**- invitó a la morena para que leyese el mensaje de respuesta.

Rachel tomó el móvil y completamente nerviosa, como si de una adolescente se tratara, abrió la bandeja de entrada.

-**Lo siento Rachel, mañana tengo guardia todo el día y tengo que descansar. Otra vez será. B**** .-**

R: **Te lo dije...**

A: **¿Ha aceptado?.**

R:** No, mañana tiene guardia en el hospital y tiene que descansar, algo lógico.**- espetó completamente molesta.

A:** ¿Por qué te enfadas?, Rachel solo has invitado a una amiga a tomar unas cervezas y ella te**** ha dicho que no puede, no tienes que darle más vueltas.**

R: **Seguro que se ha molestado**.

A: **No puedo contigo...estás insoportable-** espetó zanjando el tema de conversación.

El trayecto de vuelta a Manhattan apenas duró una hora más. Rachel y Álex terminaron de ultimar los últimos detalles de las "vacaciones forzadas" a las que se veía sometida la morena debido a aquella enfermedad.

Quinn seguía en el hospital. Casi 12 horas entre su jornada laboral y alguna que otra reunión con otros médicos a los que mantenía informados sobre los distintos casos que llevaba, entre ellos el de Rachel.

Quinn jamás dejaba un cabo sin atar y a pesar de su experiencia , a pesar de su juventud, siempre optaba por tener varias opiniones sobre los diagnósticos, más aún con algo tan complejo como lo que aquejaba a la morena.

Quinn había decidido no comentarle a Rachel todos los resultados, gran parte de ellos preocupantes, que podría acarrear una miopatía como aquella.

Había muchos casos como el de ella, pero la gran mayoría se daban en personas de mayor edad y los resultados, después del tratamiento solían ser favorables, pero no había recuperación absoluta.

Un 85% de aquellos enfermos, tenían que continuar con el tratamiento de por vida.

Quinn trató de no alarmarla con aquello. Le había avisado de las consecuencias que podría haber pero de una forma más liviana. Necesitaba toda la energía que Rachel desprendía para afrontar aquello con decisión.

Recibir aquel mensaje invitándola, lejos de molestarle, le agradó. Saber que la morena iba a salir le hacia indicar que se encontraba bien y esa era su única prioridad por ahora, más allá de aquél juego extraño al que la veía sometida en algunas ocasiones.

La vitalidad de la chica, la naturalidad y la rebeldía que mostraba estaban conquistándola poco a poco. Jamás pensó en ver a Rachel de aquella forma pero en apenas dos semanas, había conseguido darle un nuevo aire a su aburrida vida.

Sus visitas siempre terminaban con algo diferente, algo emotivo o dramático, algo que le daba ese toque de emoción a su vida, por pequeño que fuera y que la hacía sentirse más viva.

No quería perder su amistad de nuevo. No lo iba a permitir.

El sueño podía con su cuerpo. Una liviana cena y aquella maldita pastilla que debía tomar para relajar las contracturas, fueron suficiente para caer vencida antes de que llegara la madrugada.

Una madrugada que Rachel ya disfrutaba junto a sus compañeras de teatro en uno de sus bares favoritos, el Hairy Monk.

Las bromas y las risas no tardaron en llegar y la noche comenzó a vestirse de diversión entre el grupo. Las cervezas no daban tregua entre las chicas, sobretodo en aquel bar irlandés que tan bien las acogían cada vez que decidían ir.

Sólo Rachel se mantenía completamente sobria. El tratamiento no dejaba lugar a dudas. No podía beber alcohol y su cerveza tenia que carecer de ello.

A:** ¿Como se siente al beber cerveza sin alcohol?-** bromeaba Álex ante las sonrisas de las demás.

-**Quien lo diría, Rachel cuidándose un jueves noche**- espetó otra de las chicas

R:** Dejadme en paz o voy a terminar marchándome**- respondía Rachel malhumorada.

A: **No seas imbécil, aún tenemos pendiente una partida al billar**- espetaba señalando a la mesa.

-**Vamos, empecemos**- sugirió otra de las chicas tomando a la morena del brazo y llevándola hasta la mesa que esperaba impaciente al fondo.

Las demás siguieron los pasos de ambas, excepto Álex, que tras volver a pedir en la barra, se percató de que Rachel se había dejado el bolso sobre uno de aquellos taburetes que habían estado ocupando.

No lo dudó y lo tomó para acercárselo, pero algo le llamó la atención en uno de los bolsillos.

El teléfono de la chica asomaba tras una pequeña apertura, incitándola a hacer lo que Rachel no iba a hacer jamás.

Tras asegurarse de que la morena ya se veía inmersa en al partida de billar decidió tomar el teléfono y comenzar su plan maestro.

**-¿Alguna vez has sentido esas mariposas en el estomago de las que todo el mundo habla?.-**

El primero de los mensajes fue enviado rápidamente al número de Quinn.

La rubia se despertaba al escuchar el sonido de la notificación en su móvil. Con los ojos entrecerrados tomó el móvil y se dispuso a leer el mensaje.

Tras varios segundos observándolo, entendió por fin que era un mensaje y que provenía de Rachel.

**-¿Qué?-**

Acertó a teclear.

Álex sonrió al ver la respuesta de la rubia. El primer objetivo era ver que estaba despierta.

**-No sé cuánto más voy a poder aguantar así-**

La actriz volvía a poner a prueba la paciencia de la rubia.

Quinn volvía a tomar el móvil para ver el siguiente mensaje. Sus ojos terminaron abriéndose al máximo al ver el texto.

**-Rachel, ¿qué dices?-**

Álex comenzó a reír mientras seguía pendiente de Rachel, que ajena, se divertía con el resto de chicas.

**-Quinn, no sabes lo que me haces sentir, no consigo sacarte de mi mente-**

Quinn notó como la respiración se agitaba en su pecho y una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella al leer aquellas palabras.

Álex volvía a escribir.

**-Estoy en Hairy Monk, ven por favor, necesito verte-**

Quinn terminó por sentarse en la cama, leyendo incrédula aquellos mensajes y los nervios comenzando a pasarle factura.

**-Rachel, es tarde...mañana trabajo y tengo que madrugar, ya hablamos-**

La rubia leyó varias veces el texto antes de enviarlo, no quería ofender a la morena pero tampoco podía seguir con aquél juego, no con ella.

Álex volvía a atacar.

**-Quinn, te necesito ahora mismo, no sabes como estoy y no paro de pensar en ti con esa bata blanca-**

La chica estuvo a punto de arrepentirse por aquel ultimo mensaje, pero las cervezas que ya había tomado terminaron por eliminar cualquier vestigio de culpabilidad.

Quinn no lo soportaba más. Aquella frase la dejó completamente paralizada y con una extraña sensación de calor en todo su cuerpo.

**-Deja de decir tonterías, pareces una borracha que reclama atención-**

Quinn respondió con dureza. Eran las 2 de la madrugada y no tenía intención alguna de seguir con aquel juego, aunque la curiosidad estuviera invadiéndole.

Álex reaccionó. Quinn le dio la clave perfecta para hacerla actuar.

**-Es cierto, estoy completamente borracha. Pero dicen que los borrachos y los niños, siempre dicen la verdad-**

Aquello no le gustó y rápidamente comenzó a llamarla, pero Álex no estaba por la labor de atender la llamada y tras colgarle volvió a escribirle.

**-No quiero hablar contigo, quiero verte-**

Quinn comenzó a preocuparse. Rachel no podía tomar alcohol mientras estuviese en tratamiento y parecía que la morena estaba completamente ebria.

**-Rachel, no puedes beber alcohol, aceptame la llamada-**

Escribió rápidamente.

Álex lanzó el último dardo de aquella interesante conversación que mantenía a espaldas de la morena.

**-No voy a dejar de beber hasta que vengas y me saques de éste antro-**

Rápidamente apagó el teléfono. Quinn comenzó a maldecir al ver como el teléfono no daba tono alguno.

R:** Hey...**** ¿qué**** haces?, vamos te toca jugar**- Rachel se acercó a su amiga.

A: **Nada, estaba pidiendo más cervezas, ¿quieres?.**

R: **Si, sin alcohol, por favor**- respondía al tiempo que tomaba el bolso.

A: **Oye, vamos.****..vuelve a la mesa, ya te llevo yo la bebida-** espetó tratando de evitar que la morena buscase su móvil en el interior del bolso, donde ya permanecía apagado.

La partida de billar comenzó a alargarse. Los turnos se sucedían entre el grupo y no había nadie que consiguiera ganar alguna de las partidas a la morena.

A: **Ya está bien...llevas una hora ganando partidas, yo no juego más**- espetó Álex mostrando su mal perder.

R: **Soy la mejor-** exclamaba la morena justo antes de colocarse para buscar la alineación perfecta entre el taco de billar y la bola blanca que debía golpear a la negra y hacerla ganar nuevamente la partida.

Pero algo detuvo el impulso que comenzó a darle al palo de madera. Alguien sujetó el extremo antes de que ésta pudiera golpear, ante la atenta mirada de Álex y el resto de chicas que miraban incrédulas la escena.

R:** ¿Que demonios...**-exclamó al sentir el obstáculo.

Rachel buscó a quien estaba sujetando el taco de madera y rápidamente se sorprendió.

R:**¿Quinn?-** espetó contrariada.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio. Permanecía con el gesto serio. Su postura y su vestimenta imponían respeto.

Quinn apareció cubierta por un abrigo largo de color beige y las solapas del cuello alzadas, tratando de cubrir parte de su cuello.

El pelo permanecía recogido en la parte baja de su cabeza y su rostro permanecía impoluto, sin ningún vestigio de maquillaje. Tenso y serio.

R:**¿Has venido?**- acertó a preguntar mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Q: **¿Qué**** haces Rachel?**- ignoró la pregunta-** ¿qué**** diablos haces?**- fue dura.

R: **¿Qué?-** preguntó confundida ante la severidad de la chica.

Q: **¿Me puedes explicar a qué viene todo ****esto****?**, **pensaba que habías entendido el informe del tratamiento.**

R: **Quinn, ¿que**** pasa?, no comprendo nada**- respondía dejando el taco de billar sobre la mesa.

El grupo de chicas comenzaban a hablar entre ellas, murmurando por la interrupción de la rubia en el local, mientras Álex observaba toda la escena, tratando de mantener la calma.

Q: **No puedes beber, Rachel, no puedes tomar alcohol**- recriminó.

R: **Pero...yo no estoy bebiendo-** acertó a responder.

Q:** ¿Ah no?-** preguntó con sarcasmo mientras buscaba con la mirada la cerveza que permanecía sobre la mesa de billar.

R:** No... no, Quinn-** espetó al ver el gesto de la rubia- **es sin alcohol-** explicó tomando la botella y mostrándosela.

Quinn observó la etiqueta de la botella y efectivamente mostraba aquellas palabras a las que hacía referencia la morena, "sin alcohol".

Q: **¿A qué juegas Rachel?, ¿para qué diablos me has hecho venir?**- preguntó confundida.

R:** ¿Yo?, Quinn, no entiendo que**** está pasando aquí...no sé de qué me hablas.**

La rubia comenzaba a impacientarse y las miradas del resto de chicas no hacían más que ponerla nerviosa.

Tomó del brazo a Rachel y la separó de la mesa al tiempo que sacaba su móvil de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo.

Q: **¿Qué significa ****esto****?**- preguntó mostrándole el último mensaje recibido.

Rachel leyó incrédula en la pantalla y rápidamente buscó los ojos de la rubia.

R: **Quinn, yo no he escrito eso.**

Q: **¿No es tú numero?**- preguntó completamente confundida.

Rachel volvía a mirar la pantalla y confirmaba que aquél era su número, pero ella no había escrito aquel mensaje.

R: **Sí Quinn, es mi número, pero te juro que yo no lo he escrito, de hecho ni siquiera tengo el móvil...espera-** se excusó buscando su bolso.

Álex observó los movimientos de la morena que ya buscaba en el interior del bolso que estaba junto a ella.

A: **¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó acercándose a la morena.

R: **Quinn ha recibido mensajes míos y yo no le he enviado nada**- espetó al tiempo que encendía el móvil.

A:** Uff...-** resopló al ver que todo iba a ser descubierto.

Rachel alzó la mirada tratando de averiguar a que se debía aquella reacción y rápidamente comprendió que todo había sido obra de ella.

R: **No me jodas Á****lex, ¿que has hecho?**- la increpó antes de volver a mirar la pantalla del móvil.

A: **Solo quería ayudarte.**..-respondió tratando de contener la risa.

Quinn permanecía ajena a la conversación de ambas, pero no dejaba de observar los movimientos.

Ver a Álex mostrar una leve sonrisa le molestó. Algo tramaba.

R: **Quinn**- la morena se acercó con indecisión a la rubia siendo consciente de la broma pesada que le había gastado Álex.-** lo siento...no...no fui yo quien te envió eso, fueron...**

Quinn alzó la vista hacia el grupo de chicas que comenzaban a sonreírse entre ellas.

Q: **No me lo puedo creer**- espetó completamente avergonzada- **no me lo puedo creer.**

Quinn no volvió a mirar a la morena y abandonó el local con algún que otro encontronazo con las personas que se movían por el bar.

R: **Quinn, espera-** la morena trató de detenerla pero le fue imposible.

Rápidamente, se giró en busca de su bolso y corrió tras ella, no sin antes lanzar varios improperios a sus amigas, por haber tenido aquella reacción con la rubia.

Rachel llegó hasta la calle, dónde descubrió a Quinn tomando un taxi.

R: **¡Hey...para, para!**- exclamó llegando hasta el coche y obligándolo a detenerse.

La morena no dudó en abrir la puerta y entrar dentro del taxi.

R:** Voy con ella**- espetó al taxista que la miraba incrédula.

Q: **Rachel, ¿que haces?**- recriminó la rubia.

R: **No voy a dejar que te vayas así, sin yo haber tenido la culpa.**

Q:** Rachel, me voy a casa, ya hablaremos**- volvía a espetar completamente molesta.

El taxi comenzó a rodar por aquella gran avenida, dónde los coches, a pesar de ser madrugada, invadían el trafico.

R: **Quinn, no puedes enfadarte conmigo por algo que no he hec****ho**- espetó tratando de calmarla.

Q:** Rachel, ****déjame**** en paz**- respondía de mal humor.

R: **Pero...**

-**Disculpe ****Srta.****, ¿es usted Rachel Berry?-** el taxista interrumpía la conversación de ambas al tiempo que miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

R:** Eh...si, si**- respondía sin apartar la vista de Quinn, que trataba de mantenerse ausente mirando tras la ventana.

-**Oh dios, mi hijo mayor es uno de sus mayores fans, ha ido a verla al teatro no se cuántas veces y mi mujer, bueno mi mujer tiene hasta los discos de los musica****les dónde ha trabajado usted.-**

R:** Oh...vaya, es un honor señor-** respondía tratando de mantener la calma.

Quinn lanzó una rápida mirada sobre la morena y ambas permanecieron mirándose durante varios segundos.

Sabían que la conversación debía parar en ese instante para evitar que la fama de la morena terminase pasándole factura. No sería nada bueno para ella montar un escándalo dentro de un taxi.

El resto del trayecto, apenas cinco minutos hasta que el taxi arribó frente al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía Quinn, fue en absoluto silencio por parte de la rubia y Rachel contestando a las preguntas que le hacía el indiscreto taxista.

Quinn dejó un billete para pagar el viaje y abandonó el taxi. Rachel no pudo hacer lo mismo. El conductor se las ingenió para que la morena le firmase un par de autógrafos con sus respectivas dedicatorias.

Cuando Rachel salió del taxi, Quinn ya se disponía a entrar en su bloque.

R: **¡Quinn!-** exclamó en plena carrera entre los coches que circulaban por aquella avenida.- **espera por favor.**

La rubia no detenía su caminar, aun escuchando la llamada de la morena que ya casi la había alcanzado tras una rápida carrera.

R:** Quinn por favor- **espetó llegando a la altura de la chica- **espera...**-

Rachel se detuvo tras la rubia, que haciendo caso de la chica, se había detenido justo en la puerta del edificio.

La morena respiraba con dificultad tras haber cruzado la avenida corriendo.

R:** No puedes hacerme ****esto****...no puedes**- espetó tratando de recobrar la respiración.

Q:** Rachel, no**** quiero discutir...no me apetece.**

R: **Pero Quinn, ¿no puedes comprender que yo no he tenido nada que ver?...me han quitado el teléfono y nos han gastado una broma, a las dos...no sólo a ti.**

Q: **Si que tienes la culpa Rachel, claro que tienes la culpa.**

R: **¿Yo?...¿por qué?.**

Q:** Té, Rachel...¿qué le has dicho de mi?, ¿qué**** le has dicho de nosotras para que me envíen esas cosas?.**- comenzó a crisparse.

R: **¿Yo?...nada, ¿qué**** les voy a decir?.**

Q:** Pues no lo parece, Rachel... no lo parece-** se detuvo- **sabes, ya estoy harta de ese juego, no me gustas Rachel, no me gustan las chicas**- exclamó

R: **¿De qué hablas Quinn?,** **¿que tiene que ver eso?.**

Q:** Mira los mensajes, por lo que dicen seguro que te pasas el día hablándoles de mi, y a saber que cosas les dices...**

R:** No me lo puedo creer, ¿quien te crees que eres Quinn?, ¿te crees que me paso el día pensando en ti?, ¿que lo único que hago en mi vid****a es hablar de ti y tratar de conquistarte?-** espetó con dureza.

Quinn no se esperaba aquella reacción de la morena. Jamás la había visto con el gesto tan serio y contestándole de ese modo.

Q**: Es lo que parece**- respondió con mas calma.

R: **Te sobra la sob****erbia y el ego, ¿lo sabes no?.**

Q: **Déjame**** en paz.**-

R: **No, no te dejo en paz porque no voy a permitir que vayas creyendo eso de mi**- respondió tomándola del brazo.

Q: **Suéltame Rachel.**

R:** Escúchame-** espetó soltando el brazo de la rubia-** yo sólo quería que ****salieses un rato, nada más, me dijiste ****que no podías y punto. Ha sido Á****lex, ella te conoce, sabes que has sido mi amiga y te ha visto...se ha tomado varias cervezas y quería que vinieras. Entiendo que no ha sido acertado y si lo ha hecho de esa forma, yo ****lo siento, te pido disculpas en su lugar, pero no voy a permitir que me trates así cuando no he hecho nada**.- hizo una pausa tratando de mantener la respiración- **y no...no me gustas, ya has visto lo que tengo a mi alcance...no voy a perder la cabeza por alg****uien que no quiere ser feliz.**

Aquellas palabras estaban destrozando a Quinn. Por un momento había deseado que el discurso fuese completamente distinto. Escuchar a Rachel decirle que haría lo que fuera por conquistarla le habría gustado más que recibir aquella critica y dura respuesta.

Sobretodo después de hacerle una clara referencia a Álex, mucho más guapa, divertida y especial que ella.

Q:** Buenas noches Rachel-** espetó dejando a la morena plantada frente a la puerta.


	9. Capitulo 9 Melinda

2 de Marzo de 2024

Quinn se perdió por el interior del edificio y regresó hasta su apartamento, aun con la tensa mirada de la morena rondando por su mente.

Rachel permaneció durante varios minutos de pie, lamentándose por aquella respuesta despectiva que le había dejado a Quinn, había sido demasiado dura y lo que es peor, le había mentido por completo.

La morena, hacia ya días que luchaba contra sus sentimientos, luchaba contra aquello que la llevaba directamente hacia Quinn y acababa de ser realmente cruel con la chica.

La ansiedad comenzó a inundarla y la carrera que minutos antes había tomado junto a la tensión de la disputa con Quinn, empezaba a pasarle factura.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a decaer como lo había hecho algunos días atrás y un repentino mareo la obligó a tomar asiento sobre unos escalones del edificio contiguo al de Quinn.

Quinn no paraba de caminar por su habitación. Aquella estúpida pelea estaba matándola por dentro y no comprendía por qué. No sabía si le había dolido más la broma de mal gusto que le gastó Álex o aquellas palabras de la morena.

Palabras que se habían instalado en su interior.

Tenia razón, Rachel tenia razón en todo. Se repetía una y otra vez.

Estaba obsesionada con la idea de creer que la morena todo lo que hacía o decía iba con segundas intenciones y no era así, todo era producto de su imaginación. Y todo aquello era por culpa de su miedo, de no dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la vida de una vez por todas.

Casi 20 minutos estuvo indecisa hasta que decidió tomar el teléfono y llamarla.

R:** Dime Quinn-** Rachel respondía a la llamada con un apagado tono de voz.

Q: **Rachel...lo, lo siento**- espetó sin dudarlo- **siento haberme puesto así y.**..

R: **No, no te ****preocupes Quinn, olvidalo**- interrumpía con desgana.

Q: **No Rachel, no me puedo olvidar...he sido una estúpid****a creyéndome algo que no es y tú**** no tenías la culpa de nada.**

R: **Ok, Quinn...de verdad...está todo bien, descansa y ya el lunes hablamos con calma**- el malestar se había apoderado por completo de la morena, que se veía incapaz de regresar a solas hasta su casa.

Q: **Rachel...****¿te encuentras bien?-** preguntó al notar la escasa fuerza en el tono de voz de la morena.

R: **Eh...si, si...vamos Quinn, duérmete, ****mañana tienes que trabajar.**

Q:** ¿Dó****nde estás?-** aquella respuesta puso en alerta a la rubia. Sabía que algo ocurría.

R: **Estoy bien Quinn...**

Q: **Rachel, me dice****s donde está o me presento en tu**** casa**- amenazó.

R: **Estoy en la calle**- respondía angustiada.

Q: **¿Aún?...¿has vuelto al bar?.**

R: **No Quinn, sigo en la puerta de tu bloque...la carrera me ha afectado y estoy descansando un poco.**

Q: **¿Qué?-** espetó asustada-¿**por qué no me has dicho nada?-** preguntó al tiempo que salía de su habitación para volver a colocarse el abrigo y bajar a la calle.

R:** No pasa nada Quinn, es algo normal...solo necesito a****lgo de tiempo y me recupero, tú ****duerme...**

Quinn no dejó que la morena siguiese hablando y colgó la llamada mientras ya bajaba por el ascensor.

No tuvo que recorrer mucho. Rachel había comenzado a llamarla de nuevo, pero la rubia ya había distinguido la silueta de la morena sobre aquellas escalinatas.

Q: **¿Que te pasa?**- preguntó sorprendiendo a la chica.

R: **Quinn, ¿que haces aquí?-** preguntó confusa.

Rachel permanecía sujetando su cabeza con las manos mientras apoyaba los codos en sus propias rodillas.

Q: **Rachel**- espetó agachándose hasta quedar a su altura- **¿qué**** ocurre?**- preguntó buscando la mirada de la morena.

Rachel le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos aparecían con un extraño brillo y una tristeza que impactó a la rubia.

Q:** Rachel...háblame-** espetó apartando el pelo de la chica que caía por su rostro.

R: **Estoy algo mareada, solo necesito descansar.**

Q: **Vamos, sube a casa**- Quinn se alzó y sostuvo el brazo de la morena, invitándola a que le acompañara.

R: **No... no Quinn, estoy bien...se me pasará pronto, no te preocupes.**

Q: **Rachel, te hablo como médico, ¿o vienes conmigo o llamo a una ambulancia y te llevan al hospital?.**

R: **¿Qué**** d****ices ?...de verdad...estoy bien.**

Q: **Rachel-** exclamó-** vamos**- ordenó.

La morena no volvió a quejarse más y levantándose de aquel escalón gracias a la ayuda de la rubia, caminó junto a ella, sujetándose con fuerzas de su brazo mientras se adentraban en el edificio.

La subida por el ascensor no fue menos traumática. Rachel estaba completamente mareada y aquella ligera sensación de vértigo que producen los ascensores no le ayudó en nada.

Quinn la sujetaba con fuerzas. Ver a Rachel en aquel estado le preocupaba, pero entendía que su cuerpo se estaba viendo sometido a un brusco cambio por culpa del tratamiento. Aquellos efectos podrían ser perfectamente producidos por tal hecho.

Q: **Vamos, siéntate**- espetó al entrar en el apartamento- **¿quieres algo?.**

R: **Un poco de agua, si no te importa-** respondió tomando asiento en aquel fantástico sillón de masajes que la rubia tenía en su salón.

Quinn no dudó en entrar en la cocina y servir un vaso de agua para nuevamente regresar al salón y entregárselo a la morena, que ya permanecía recostada sobre el sillón.

El rostro completamente pálido dejaba muestras del malestar que estaba aquejando a la chica.

Quinn no dudó en acercarse y le tomó la muñeca, buscandole el pulso al tiempo que Rachel la observaba con un halo de tristeza.

Q: **Rachel, ¿vamos al hospital?-** preguntó tratando de sonar dulce.-**tienes el pulso por los suelos.**

R: **No Quinn, está todo bien...me ha pasado más veces, solo necesito descansar.**

La rubia soltaba la mano de la chica y sin pedir permiso, se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la morena, observando con detenimiento sus ojos.

R: **Quinn...créeme, no es la primera vez y se me pasa durmiendo.**- susurró con dulzura

Q:** Ok...¿por qué no te quedas a dormir?.**

La morena se sorprendió al tiempo que Quinn, se alejaba de ella.

R: **¿Aquí?- **preguntó indecisa.

Q: **No, aquí no**- espetó- **en la cama.**..- mostró una leve sonrisa.

R: **¿En tu cama?**

Quinn volvía a cambiar su gesto pero tras varios segundos completamente embelesada en el rostro de la morena, ambas comenzaron a reír.

Q:** No Rachel, en mi cama no...para eso tengo otra habitación más**- espetó con el tono más desenfadado.

R: **Ok...si es así sí...ya estuve en tu cama y no parecía muy cómoda**- respondió divertida mientras trataba de levantarse.

Quinn ignoró de nuevo aquel comentario y ayudándola a levantarse, la acompañó hasta la habitación que quedaba frente a la suya.

Q: **Te traigo un pijama, ¿puedes quedarte sola?-** preguntó preocupada.

R: **Si, si tranquila...ya me siento en la ca****ma-** espetó adentrándose en la habitación.

Quinn abandonó la sala para adentrarse en la suya y buscar un pijama para Rachel. Apenas tardó un par de minutos en regresar y Rachel ya se disponía a desvestirse, completamente ralentizada debido a los vértigos que sufría.

La rubia no dudó en acercarse y tratar de ayudarla a desvestirse, pero Rachel la apartó con delicadeza.

R: **Vete a descansar Quinn, no te preocupes...me encuentro algo mejor.**

Quinn sintió con extrañeza aquel gesto y las palabras despectivas que la morena le había regalado cuando discutían volvían a aparecer por su mente.

Q: **Ok-** espetó con el gesto serio- **si necesitas algo, me avisas****… ****¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **Ok**.- respondió bajando la cabeza.

Quinn lanzó una ultima mirada sobre la morena y abandonó la habitación para dirigirse hacia la suya.

Rachel se sentía mal por haberle mostrado aquella actitud, pero debía ser así. Ya le había dejado dos indirectas cuando estaban en el salón y sabía que aquello ya no sentaba bien a la rubia. Permitir que le ayudase a desvestirse, sería una de esas ocasiones en las que la morena no iba a poder controlarse demasiado, incluso en su estado, y no quería volver a discutir con ella.

Eran las 4:30 de la madrugada. Quinn apenas tenía un par de horas más de sueño antes de marcharse al hospital. Un par de horas que no pudo conciliar por culpa de la preocupación que se había instalado en su interior y otro pequeño sobresalto que tuvo que soportar.

Desde el salón comenzó a sentir el tono de un móvil. Rápidamente abandonó su habitación para buscar el teléfono que estaba sonando y que casi estuvo a punto de despertar a Rachel que ya permanecía dormida.

Q: **¿Si?-** preguntó aceptando la llamada con un leve susurro.

A: **¿Rachel?**

Quinn miró la pantalla del móvil, algo que no fue consciente de hacer antes de descolgar debido a las prisas por detener el sonido. Su gesto se transformó cuando vio aparecer el nombre de Álex.

Q: **No...Rachel está dormida-** espetó cambiando el tono de voz.

A:** ¿Quinn?**- la chica preguntó completamente sorprendida al descubrir la voz de la rubia.

Q: **Si, soy yo**- espetó cortante.

A:** ¿Está Rachel contigo?-** preguntó sorprendida.

Q: **Está durmiendo.**

A: **¿Está en tu casa?**- volvía a preguntar con algo de diversión en su tono.

Q:** Si**- respondió con rotundidad.

A:** Oh dios, es mi ídolo**- espetó tras una leve risa.

Quinn se volvía a alterar por la actitud de la chica. Evidentemente ya estaba imaginando cosas que no eran reales.

Q: **Oye, no tengo tiempo de hablar, yo también necesito descansar, mañana ****llamas a Rachel y hablas con ella, ahora te voy a colgar.**

A: **Ok...ok-** respondía aun con la sonrisa.

Quinn ni siquiera se despidió. No sabía si había hecho bien al no decirle que la única razón por la que Rachel se encontraba en su casa era porque se encontraba mal y no porque hubiese pasado algo entre ella, tal y como Álex había imaginado.

La rubia se adentró en la habitación dónde estaba Rachel, cuidadosamente dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla, en silencio, para evitar que ninguna llamada más molestase a la chica, y a continuación regresó hasta su habitación. Pero aquella no fue la única vez que Quinn se preocupó por el estado de la chica en aquella extraña madrugada.

Tres, fueron las veces que la rubia se había levantado para comprobar que Rachel dormía plácidamente en la habitación de enfrente. Tres, las veces que se detuvo bajo el marco de aquella puerta y observaba la respiración pausada de la morena, envuelta por la oscuridad de aquella habitación. Tres veces, las que se había detenido a pensar si aquello que estaba sucediendo era real, si aquella chica era Rachel Berry, no la estrella de Broadway, no la chica que salía en las revistas y tenía miles de fans, sino aquella misma Rachel Berry que había estado a su lado incluso cuando ella no lo sabía, que le había ayudado a superar sus adolescentes miedos, sin que fuera consciente, aquella que fue su "amiga" hacía más de una década.

.

La mañana no tardó en llegar. Quinn se esmeró en prepararse para marcharse sin hacer apenas ruido, procurando que Rachel no interrumpiese su sueño. Una pequeña nota en la que le indicaba que podía quedarse allí hasta que se encontrase mejor y que si no mejoraba, que por favor le llamase, fue lo único que la rubia dejó sobre la mesilla de noche, donde reposaba el móvil de la morena y dónde sabía que iba a poder verla.

Una nota en la que le invitaba a desayunar y a estar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario en aquella casa.

Rachel tardó en comprender dónde estaba cuando abrió los ojos.

La oscuridad aun invadía la habitación. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Llamar a Quinn no sirvió de mucho cuando fue consciente de dónde estaba. Nadie respondía a sus llamadas y sólo se detuvo cuando descubrió la nota encima de aquella elegante mesilla de noche.

La sonrisa se apoderó de su maltrecho rostro. Sin duda el malestar, aunque había desaparecido por completo al despertar, no le había dejado la mejor de las imágenes. Por un instante agradeció que la rubia no estuviese allí para que la viese recién levantada.

El nublado de aquél día y las cortinas que permanecían cerradas en la habitación hicieron que la morena no se percatase de la hora exacta a la que se había despertado. Casi las 12 del medio día.

No dudó en vestirse y abandonar la estancia, avergonzada por la hora en la que su cuerpo había decidido despertarse y sobretodo en la imagen que daba a Quinn, al aprovecharse así de su hospitalidad.

Más aún cuando descubrió que varios mensajes aparecían en su móvil.

Todos de Quinn. Todos pidiéndole que por favor le llamase cuando despertase.

Rachel se aclaró la voz al escuchar como los tonos comenzaban a sonar.

Q: **¿Rachel?..**.- espetaba la Quinn tras el auricular.

R:** Hola Quinn, siento no haberte llamado antes...pero es que...**

Q: **¿Có****mo estás?-** preguntó interrumpiendo a la morena.

R:** Eh...bien, bien...**

Q:** ¿Sigues mareada?.**

R: **No, para nada...me encuentro bien, ya estaba a punto de salir de tu casa, no había visto t****us mensajes...**

Q:**¿Y estás cansada?...**

R**: No, Quinn me encuentro bien, no te preocupes.**

Q:** Ok, oye...si quieres ducharte, tienes toallas en el mueble del baño y puedes coger ropa de mi armario, aunque no sé como te va a estar...**

Rachel se sorprendía con la actitud de la rubia. Apenas le dejaba hablar.

Q: **También tienes tostadas y mermelada en la cocina por si te apetece desayunar y hay café en la cafetera...**

R:** Quinn, para...-** la interrumpió-** no****… ****no te preocupes, ya me ducho en casa y desayuno allí o**** mejor almuerzo, porque la hora que es...**

Q: **Ah...bueno, solo quería que supieras que estás en tu casa...puedes...puedes hacer lo que quieras.**

R:** Gracias...de veras, gracias**- espetó sonriente- **pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo tomo un taxi, me marcho a c****asa, me doy un baño relajante y me paso el viernes entero viendo pelis y descansando.**

Q: **Bien...bien, me gusta ese plan, me gusta que te cuides**.

R: **Lo haré, no te preocupes.**

Q: **Oye, espera un momento...tengo una llamada por la otra ****línea****-** espetó la rubia dejándola en espera.

La morena se movía inquieta por el salón de la rubia. La escuchaba hablar por el altavoz con otra persona. Un médico, supuso tras la incomprensible conversación sobre diagnósticos y medicamentos.

Rachel se sorprendía cada vez que Quinn mencionaba alguna extraña palabra que solo ellos comprendían y se llenaba de orgullo mientras observaba los títulos de todos aquellos libros que adornaban la estantería que decoraba su salón.

Historia de la medicina y humanidades médicas, tratamientos de reumatología, atlas de anatomía humana, anatomía palpatoria, exploración física, patología, psicología, farmacología y un sin fin de títulos más que sorprendían a la morena.

Solo el estante donde se encontraban los retratos que tanto le llamaron la atención la última vez que los vio, se encontraba lleno de libros que ella sí podía reconocer.

Sentido y sensibilidad, orgullo y prejuicio y Emma, conformaban una pequeña colección de Jane Austen, Cumbres borrascosas, representaba a Emily Brontë, Cuentos de Navidad y Oliver Twist eran los elegidos de Charles Dickens entre otras muchas obras, todas grandes clásicos e indispensables en una biblioteca personal.

Q: **¿Rachel?.**

R: **Dime Quinn**- la morena salía del trance en el que se encontraba mientras observaba la estantería.

Q:** Lo siento, tengo que colgarte...me llamaron para terminar unos informes y tengo que terminarlos antes de marcharme.**

R: **Ok, todo bien...yo me marcho ya de tu casa.**

Q:** Como quieras, si te encuentras mal, por favor...avísame,**** tendré el teléfono disponible, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R:** Si...eh...Quinn, me dijiste que tenías guardia hasta mañana, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Si, hoy me toca pasar la noche aquí, ¿por?.**

R: **No...me, me estaba preguntando si...no sé, si querrías venir a cenar a casa m****añana, no tengo muchos pensamientos de salir y me gustaría tener compañía...para cenar, ya sabes**- Rachel hablaba sin respirar, tratando de no incomodar con aquella propuesta a Quinn.

Q: **Eh...Rachel, me encantaría- **respondió con honestidad-** pero mañana sa****lgo hasta Nueva Jersey y no regreso hasta el lunes.**

R: **Ah...ok...**

Q:** Es...es el cumpleaños de Jim y Jason me ha pedido que vaya**.- se excusó.

R:** Oh, no no te preocupes Quinn, apuesto a que te lo vas a pasar bien con el pequeño**- espetó al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia el retrato que aparecía frente a ella, aquel que mostraba a los tres completamente sonrientes.- **se alegrará de verte.**

Q:** Rachel...yo..**.- susurró un tanto apenada. Aquella excusa de invitarla a cenar para no estar sola, le provocó una extraña sensación de angustia.

R: **Está todo bien Quinn, de todas forma****s, nos vemos el Lunes, ¿no?.**

Q: **Si, claro...**

R: **Bien, pues no te entretengo más, me...me marcho a mi casa a seguir con mi fantástico plan de fin de semana.**

Q: **Ok, ****cuídate**** Rachel y ya sabes, llámame si necesitas algo**.

R: **Ciao Quinn.**

La morena colgó la llamada un tanto apenada. La idea de invitarla a cenar había sido un pequeño impulso y no le había salido bien, es más, ahora pasaría todo el fin de semana sabiendo que la rubia estaría acompañada de su ex.

No supo más que hacer en el apartamento. Solo una pequeña nota de agradecimiento a Quinn por su hospitalidad y una ultima mirada al elegante salón fue lo que dejó antes de marcharse.

Quinn no se había quedado tranquila.

La invitación de Rachel sonaba más a suplica que a otra cosa y la sensación de malestar le inundó por completo.

No podía rechazar la invitación de Jason. Hacia casi 2 meses que no veía al pequeño Jim y sabía de las ganas del pequeño por verla a ella.

El estado de Rachel había comenzado a preocuparle. No sólo por lo que ya conocía de aquella enfermedad, sino porque había estado presente en una de esas decaídas y no le gustó en absoluto su imagen.

El día se presentaba complicado. A tener que estar despierta durante 24 horas, después de haber dormido un par de ellas durante la noche, se le sumaba la amarga sensación que se le había quedado tras rechazar la invitación de la morena.

Sólo había alguien que conseguía hacerle sentir algo mejor y no dudó en buscar sus consejos.

Q:** Hola, puedo hablar con Edward.**- espetó tras el auricular con una leve sonrisa.

S: **Mmmm...depende, ¿que intenciones tienes?**

Q: **Casarme con él en el futuro.**

S: **Antes tendrás que tener nuestro consentimiento y Britt podrá aceptarte pero yo soy más dura.**

Las carcajadas de la rubia se dejaron oír con total claridad, contagiando a Santana que ya volvía a actuar de forma natural.

S: **¿Qué**** tal Quinn?.**

Q: **Hola San, ¿como estás?.**

S:** Bien, estoy saliendo de la oficina, ¿como estás tú?, ¿como es que me llamas a ésta hora?, ¿no estás trabajando?.**

Q:** Si, si estoy trabajando, de hecho tengo guardia de 24 horas y no salgo hasta mañana.**

S: **Ufff...que sea leve.**

Q:** Gracias, oye...¿como est****á mi prometido?, hablé con Britt hace dos días y me dijo que estaba un poco acatarrado.**

S: **Si, bueno ya parece que le pasó, éste maldito invierno no se va nunca, ésto ni siquiera parece San Franciso con éste frío.**

Q: **Bueno, tú**** evita que le dé mucho el ai****re, que no tenga cambios bruscos de temperatura.**

S: **Si, si, tranquila, el pediatra nos indicó, además Britt sigue tus pasos al pié de la letra.**

Q: **Me alegro, tenéis que hacer caso a la experta.**

S: **Experta...hablando de niños, me dijo Britt que ibas a ****ver a Jimmy éste finde, ¿es cierto?.**

Q: **Si, es su cumpleaños y Jason me invitó, lo celebra en Nueva Jersey, con sus abuelos.**

S: **¿Te ha invitado a una fiesta familiar con sus padres?, mmm...¿me estoy perdiendo algo?.**

Q: **No, nada...Jim le insistía, ya sab****es que nos llevamos bien.**

S: **Si, pero...no sé, quizás él esté interesado también, ¿no?-** bromeaba.

Q:** No, y si lo está no tiene nada que hacer.**

S: **Quinn, te haces mayor, ¿no dejes pasar las oportunidades?**- espetaba divertida.

Q: **¿Y quien te dice que Jas****on sea mi única oportunidad?.**

S: **¿Có****mo?...¿hay alguien?.**

Q: **No...ya sabes que ahora mismo no quiero nada.**

S: **Eres una aburrida, Fabray.**

Q: **Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...ya sabes, trabajar, curar enfermos...**

S: **Si, si, y yo tengo que recorrer****me el país en una semana para cerrar contratos y cuando llego a casa me encargo de tener mi dosis de besos.**

Q: **Afortunada, ¿no?.**

S: **Llámalo como quieras, pero lo tuyo no es excusa..**

Q: **Basta, no me vuelvas loca...¿como está Britt?**

S: **Como siempre, con**** sus clases de danza, sus alumnos...ya sabes.**

Q: **¿Cuándo os veo?**

S: **Pues, si todo sale bien, en un par de semanas tendré que pasar por Nueva York, vas a tener que darme alojamiento..**

Q: **Bien...tengo ganas de verte.**

Santana se sorprendió. La actitud de la rubia era extraña. No era normal que le llamase cuando estaba en el hospital, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba en casa y aprovechaba para hablar con Britt y con el pequeño Edward.

Sabía que algo pasaba.

S: **¿Y tú que tal?, ¿muchos enfermos?.**

Q: **Lo normal,**** ya sabes...viejecitos con problemas respiratorios, mujeres con dolores de espalda...de todo un poco, - **sonreía al tiempo que comenzaba a dibujar lineas abstractas sobre una hoja de papel.

S**: En las series de televisión siempre salen casos excepcionales, ****¿a ti no te pasa eso?.**

Q: **No, aquí todo es muy normal...aunque...**

Santana sonreía. Acababa de dar cuerda para que Quinn soltase aquello por lo que seguro quería hablar con ella.

S: **Aunque qué...**

Q: **Bueno, tengo una paciente que me está desconcertando..****.**

S: **Cuéntame...**

Q:** Es una chica, supuestamente tiene una miopatía conge...**

S: **Háblame**** claro Quinn, no sé que es una miopatía no se qué...**

Q**: Ok...ok, bueno digamos que tiene problemas musculares y le va a afectar a su carrera...**

S:** ¿A qué se dedica?.**

Q: **Es actriz...**

S: **Vaya...pues estará hundida.**

Q: **Bueno, si todo sale bien podrá seguir actuando sin problemas...**

S: **Va...pues ojalá se recupere, pero Quinn...¿qué tiene eso de especial?, a parte de que es actriz...**

Quinn se mordió el labio. No quería contarle nada pero debía desahogarse de alguna forma.

Q: **Lo especial es que...se ha encaprichado en mi.**

S: **¿Cómo?.**

Q: **Me dijo que le gustaban las chicas y que yo...le parecía sexy.**

S:** Ahhh...bueno Quinn, eso es lógico...seguro que te ve con esa indumentaria de doctora y ****se pone a mil- **espetó sonriente.

Q:** ¿Qué dices?, no digas tonterías San.**

**S: ¿Bueno y qué?, ¿es guapa?.**

**Q: Eh...sí, supongo.**

El silencio inundó la conversación. Santana caminaba sonriente esperando la continuación del relato. Sabía que aquello estaba girando en la cabeza de Quinn y no había podido resistir a llamarla y hablar con ella.

Q: **¿Puedes hablar?.**- espetó al ver que la latina no reaccionaba.

S: **Estoy esperando a que me digas que sucede con esa chica...porque no creo que me hayas llamado sólo para decirme que una actriz se ha en****caprichado en ti por mera casualidad.**

Q: **¿Qué?...¿que pretendes que te diga?- **preguntó nerviosa.

S: **Si me estás contando ****esto**** es porque te preocupa algo...no es la primera chica que intenta algo contigo y nunca me has llamado para hablarme así.**

Quinn guardó silencio. Definitivamente Santana era su alma gemela. No necesitaba demasiado para que la latina supiese absolutamente todo lo que ocurría en su interior, algo que agradecía y en momentos como aquél.

S: **¿Entonces?.**

Q: **¿Está mal que te guste que un****a chica te halague con piropos?.**

S: **No...pero todo depende de cual es el objetivo.**

Q: **¿Objetivo?**

S: **Quinn, si dejas que siga el juego sabiendo que sólo es eso, un juego...no pasa nada, pero no tientes a la suerte si vas a salir corriendo cuando la cosa ****tome otro calibre.**

Q:** Estoy haciendo mal entonces...**

S: **¿Esa chica va en serio?.**

Q: **No, no creo...sabe perfectamente que no me gustan las chicas...pero parece que se divierte.**

S: **Bueno, si se lo has dejado claro...no tienes por qué sentirte mal, a no ****ser...**

Q: ¿**A no ser qué?**

S: **A no ser que tú**** termines buscando algo más.**

Q: **¿Qué?...ni hablar...**

S: **Entonces no te preocupes...a nadie le amarga un dulce Quinn.**

Q: **Ya...supongo.**

S: **¿Cómo se llama?- **preguntó curiosa.

Q: **Melinda- **respondió con rapidez haciendo uso del nombre ficticio que había elegido la morena.

S: **Melinda...mmm no conozco a ninguna actriz que se llame Melinda.**

Q: **Bueno...no es muy conocida- **mintió**- éste finde me ha invitado a cenar en su casa.**

S: **¿Vas a ir?.**

Q:** No, tengo el cumple****años de Jim, pero lo malo es que me ha invitado solo porque no quería estar sola...ella lo está pasando mal con su enfermedad y San, te juro que se me ha caído el mundo cuando me ha dicho eso.**

S: **Bueno Quinn, eres médico, pero no puedes ser la niñera de t****odo el mundo, por mucho que te excite esa chica.**

Q: **No digas eso- **respondió molesta-** San, se me cayó el mundo porque sólo quería citarme por compañía, porque estaba enferma...no por otra cosa.**

S: ¿**Y tú**** querías que te invitase porque busque algo más?.**

Q: **No... lo sé.**

S: **Aclarate, acabas de decirme que no te interesan las chicas, que n****o es más que un juego y que si estaba bien seguirle la corriente y ahora me dices que te hubiera gustado que te llamase para cenar por algo más y no por tener compañía.**

Q:** Joder San...- **se lamentó dejando caer el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

S: **Quinn, quiere****s dejar de comerte la cabeza por esas cosas y simplemente disfrutar**.

Q: **Claro, tú**** lo ves muy sencillo porque eres lesbiana.**

S: **Quinn, no seas imbécil...si te gusta una chica te aguantas y lo disfrutas, como lo has hecho cuando era un chico.**

Quinn permanecía en silencio.

Ella sabía perfectamente que su problema no era que aquella persona fuese una chica. Ese prejuicio lo había superado hace años, cuando comenzó a madurar y a entender que el amor llegaba cuando menos lo esperabas y de la mano de quien menos podrías sospechar. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que aquella chica, era nada mas y nada menos que Rachel Berry.

Sólo de pensarlo, sentía como el rubor la inundaba por completo y toda su adolescencia martirizando a la morena pasaba por su mente.

S: **¿De verdad me llamas por eso?...¿porque una chica te ha dicho guapa y a ti te ha gustado?...no me lo creo.**

Q: **San, es más complejo que eso...no es sólo eso, es también ella..**.-hizo una pausa- **no es una chica normal, no es una...**

Varios golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación de Quinn.

Q: **Un momento San, tengo visita**- espetó segundos antes de permitir que aquél medico que esperaba fuera, entrase en la consulta.

-**Quinn, tengo que hablar contigo, es algo urgente**- el doctor Jackson accedía a la consulta con el rostro serio.

Q: **Ok, disculpa un momento**- se excusó volviendo a tomar el teléfono- **San, tengo que dejarte...tengo una urgencia que atender, ya te llamo.**

S: **Ok Quinn, ya hablamos.**..- respondió a modo de despedida.

Q:** Dígame d****octo**r- espetó la rubia dejando el teléfono.

-**Es por la paciente que le pasé-** respondió tomando asiento.

Q:** ¿Rachel Berry?- **interfirió confusa.

-**Si, me han dicho que ya le diste un diagnostico, una miopatía congénita.**

Q: **Polimiositis. Lo hemos detectado**** a tiempo, apenas está con los primeros síntomas y tengo buenas vibraciones para su recuperación.**

-**No, a eso me refiero, he estado leyendo su historial, los chicos del laboratorio han sacado un resultado sorprendente de una de las pruebas que yo le hice ****y puede que estemos equivocados.**

Q:** ¿Que?...no puede ser, todos las pruebas han dado el resultado, además...yo misma lo he comprobado en primera persona, pierde toda capacidad de reacción, tal y como...**

-**Mira ésto**- interrumpió entregándole una hoja.

Quinn la tomó y comenzó a leerla con atención.

Q: **¿Cómo es posible?**- preguntó al leer los resultados

-**No lo sé, pero es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida.**

Q: **Pero, todo lo demás indica que es la miopatía, ésto podría ser una simple infección...no sé.**

-**Si es una infección, no habrá problemas, lo malo es que sea esa infección la que provoque esos síntomas.**

Q: **Pero, ¿y qué hacemos?. No puedo retirarle el tratamiento de la miopatía sin estar segura de que puede ser ésto, además...he hablado con ella y me**** ha dicho que está mucho mejor desde que lo toma.**

-**No, no podemos retirarle el tratamiento, pero tenemos que averiguar de dónde proviene ésto y cuales pueden ser los síntomas y las consecuencias. Como ves, es algo surrealista. No es físicamente posible.**

Q: **Voy a llamarla para decírselo.**

-**No, no...espérate**- interrumpió- **no podemos ponerla nerviosa sin saber que diablos es eso**- espetó con rotundidad- **los corticoesteroides le van a ayudar mientras averiguamos todo, pero tenemos que repetirle las pruebas y ****estudiarlo por ese lado, ¿de acuerdo?, además...hay que estar pendiente de su evolución, si todo va bien, sabremos que ****esto**** ha sido un fallo de laboratorio.**

Q: **Ok...ok-** respondía completamente aturdida.

-**¿Cuá****ndo tiene la próxima cita?.**-preguntó levantándose de la silla.

Q:** El lunes, quiero ver como va reaccionando al tratamiento.**

-**Bien, pues aprovechas y le dices que se venga preparada para sacarse sangre, es esencial.**

Q: **Lo haré..**..

-**Hay reunión en la sala de enfermería, ¿vienes?**.- espetó cambiando de tema.

Q:** Eh...si, si, ahora voy, ****déjame**** que termine unos asuntos**- respondía aun con la preocupación en el gesto.

-**Ok, te espero**- se despidió de la rubia.

Quinn permaneció durante varios minutos con aquél informe entre sus manos, tratando de buscar una explicación lógica a los extraños resultados que se habían dado en aquella prueba. Las gráficas que allí se reflejaban, los niveles que se mostraban se alejaban de todos sus conocimientos en medicina, casi como algo de ciencia ficción.

Q: **¿Qué te está ****pasando Rachel?, ¿que es ****esto****?.**


	10. Capitulo 10 Una piruleta

5 de Marzo de 2024

Rachel esperaba impaciente que Quinn le permitiera la entrada a la consulta. Mantenía el brazo izquierdo en alto mientras con la derecha, sostenía un pequeño trozo de algodón presionando en la cara interna de su codo, tras haber tenido que prestarse nuevamente para que le extrajesen sangre.

Quinn no respondía tras la puerta y varios golpes más fueron dados por la morena. Sin embargo, la rubia no daba señales de vida, al menos como ella esperaba.

No se dio cuenta. La pequeña sala de espera estaba vacía y ella estaba plantada frente aquella puerta cuando sintió un leve susurro a sus espaldas.

Q: **Buenos días Berry-** Quinn se acercó con sumo cuidado hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la morena.

Rachel se asustó al sentir la voz tan cerca de ella y se giró rápidamente, dejando caer el pequeño algodón y el bolso que sostenía con el brazo perjudicado.

Q: **Hey...tranquila**- espetó al ver el gesto.

R: **Dios Quinn, menudo**** susto me has dado**- comentó tratando de recuperar el bolso- **mira, he tirado el algodón...ahora me va a salir sangre-** espetó molesta.

Q: **Mmmm, a ver-** interrumpió tomando con delicadeza el brazo de la morena y observando el pequeño pinchazo- **nada, eso ya es****tá bien.**..-espetó sonriente.

R: **¿Seguro?, no quiero que me salga sangre**- respondía mirándose el brazo.

Q:** Está bien Rachel, no te preocupes**- sonreía divertida- **¿como estás?.**

R: **Bien...bien-** respondía aun inmersa en la pequeña herida- **me dijeron que viniese ya a la consulta-** Rachel alzó por primera vez la cabeza y fue a encontrarse con los ojos de Quinn, que la miraban con ternura al ver el gesto preocupado por la herida.- **¿Qué?-** preguntó al notar como los labios de la rubia se movían formando una leve sonrisa.

Q: **¿No me vas a saludar?-** preguntó aun con la sonrisa en su gesto.

Rachel se sorprendió. Quinn se mostraba de una forma distinta, más natural, mas desinhibida para estar en el hospital y sin dudarlo se acercó hasta dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Q: **¿Pasamos?**- preguntó abriendo la puerta tras el saludo.

Rachel asintió.

R: **¿Dó****nde estabas?.**

Q:** Recogiendo unos informes, sabía que estabas en enfermería.**

R: **Ah...pues me has hech****o esperar**- espetó mostrando una falsa molestia.

Q: **Mmmm, puedo compensarte**- sonreía- s**iéntate.**

R: **¿Cómo me lo vas a compensar?-** preguntó curiosa mientras tomaba asiento.

Quinn abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y sacó una pequeña piruleta con forma de corazón que terminó entregando a la morena.

Q: **Toma, ¿compensa la espera?-** volvía a preguntar divertida.

R:** Eh...¿esto se lo haces a todas?-**

Q: **A todas las chicas y a los chicos, pero tienen que tener un requisito indispensable.**

R: **¿Cuál?.**

Q: **Que no ****superen los 10 años.**

R: **Pues yo los supero con creces...**

Q: **Pero t****ú**** eres especial.**

R: **¿A sí?, ¿como de especial?.**

Q: **Tan especial que voy a permitir que abras esa piruleta y te la comas-** sonreía.

R: **Hecho, necesito azúcar...creo que me he mareado un p****oco al ver como ****salía**** la sangre.**

La morena mostró una sonrisa aun mayor. Le gustaba aquella actitud de la rubia, se veía diferente y estaba divertida, algo que solo pudo ver en ella un par de veces desde que volvieron a encontrarse.

Q: **¿Que tal el fin de ****semana?, ¿Como te has encontrado?.**

R: **Bien, no he hecho mucho**- comenzó a explicar mientras trataba de abrir la piruleta- **peli, cena y sofá...ese ha sido mi plan, ¿quien lo iba a decir?-** sonreía.

Quinn alzó la vista buscando la mirada de la chica. Necesitaba ver en sus ojos si lo que decía era cierto, si no había algo más que le estuviese ocultando, sin embargo, toda su atención fue a detener en el desastroso intento de abrir aquel caramelo por parte de la morena.

La observó con atención. Rachel mostraba una dificultad extraña para rasgar aquel plástico que envolvía la golosina.

Q:** ¿No te has vuelto a marear?-** preguntó sin apartar la vista de sus manos.

R: **No, ya te he dicho, me suele suceder si hago algo que me pueda cansar, si no, ni siquiera me noto n****ada, y más ahora que no voy al teatro.**

Q:** ¿Y el tratamiento?, ¿has notado algo fuera de lo normal?.**

R**: Bueno, digamos que estoy algo más hiperactiva**- espetó dejando caer la piruleta sobre sus rodillas tras el fallido intento por abrirla.

Q**: Rachel, ****levántate**- espetó la rubia tras ver el gesto.

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Necesito observar un par de cosas, vamos...siéntate en la camilla.**

El gesto de Quinn había cambiado tras comprobar como Rachel había sido incapaz de abrir el plástico del caramelo.

La morena hizo caso y rápidamente se sentó en la camilla, observando como Quinn, tomaba su fondendo y una pequeña linterna que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

Q: **Te va a molestar un poco...pero te aguantas**- espetó encendiendo la pequeña linterna mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para colocar su mano en la frente de la morena y levantar con delicadeza el parpado de cada uno de los ojos, mientras enfocaba con la luz sobre ellos.

La extrema cercanía de la rubia, comenzó a poner nerviosa a Rachel, que sentía la respiración de Quinn a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

La siguiente maniobra no fue menos especial. Quinn abarcó con sus manos el cuello y parte de la nuca de la morena y comenzó mover la cabeza con suaves movimientos.

Ahora la visión de Rachel se hacía más nítida. La luz de la linterna no se interponía entre ella y Quinn y podía observar el rostro de la rubia, perfectamente situado frente a ella.

Por inercia y por la cercanía de Quinn, la morena había comenzado a dejar el suficiente espacio entre sus piernas para que ésta se acercase con suma facilidad y pudiese realizar su exploración.

Quinn lo notó. Fue consciente del rápido movimiento de la chica para terminar de acoplarla entre sus piernas, pero no se molestó.

Q: **Dame la mano-** espetó al tiempo que la morena le hacía caso.

La rubia comenzó a palpar, realizando suaves presiones sobre la muñeca y la palma de la mano de la morena.

Q: **¿Te duele?**

R: **No**.

Q: **Súbela- **indicó ayudándola a levantar el brazo por encima de su cabeza.- **cierra el puño y**** dime si notas algo.**- la intención de la rubia no era otra más que la de averiguar si Rachel había comenzado a sufrir algún tipo de entumecimiento en sus extremidades, tras ver el fracaso en su intento por abrir la piruleta.

R: **Eh...no**- respondía tras realizar la maniobra.

Q: **Ok...**-Quinn soltó el brazo de la morena que rápidamente volvió a posarse sobre sus rodillas, sin pedir permiso comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

R: **Eh...¿que haces?.**- preguntó confusa.

Q: **Quiero escucharte, necesito que te desabroches la blusa..**.

R: **Traigo jersey**- espetó mostrando el jersey que vestía bajo la chaqueta- **¿me lo quito?.**

Q: **Eh...no, no es necesario, ****déjame**** que pruebe así**- respondió al tiempo que con precisión, introducía la mano con el fonendoscopio bajo el jersey, por la parte baja.

El roce del frío dispositivo sobre la piel de Rachel la hizo reaccionar con rapidez, mostrando un leve respingo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en la doctora.

Quinn decidió palpar con la yema de sus dedos para evitar que volviese a sentir aquel frío y con precisión, fue subiendo, rozando con sus dedos por la barriga de la morena, que ya casi se mostraba a la luz debido a que Quinn subía el jersey con su brazo.

Rachel comenzó a respirar profundamente. No era buena idea.

Tener a Quinn frente a ella, con su mano recorriendo su barriga y a punto de llegar a su pecho, era peligroso, demasiado para poder mantener su control.

Quinn comenzó a sentir la agitación en el pecho de la morena al llevar su mano hasta él y sus ojos, se fundieron en los de la chica.

Q: ¿**Estás nerviosa?-** preguntó

R: **Como para no estarlo.-** respondía sin apartar la mirada.

Q: **Pues relájate porque si no, no podré escucharte bien**- indicó colocándose bien los auriculares.

Una vez que pudo palpar el lugar indicado, colocó el dispositivo.

El rostro de Quinn volvía a sorprenderse al escuchar los latidos de la morena.

Q: **Rachel, cálmate.**- pidió esquivando la mirada para concentrase.

Tras varios segundos de oscultación, los latidos seguían a un ritmo ensordecedor y Quinn separó el fondendo del cuerpo de la morena.

Q: **Rachel si no te tranquilizas no pued...**-las palabras se esfumaron de su voz al volver a buscar la mirada de la chica y descubrir cómo ésta, se hallaba completamente embelesada en sus propios labios.

Quinn sacó la mano de debajo de la ropa. Supo que era imposible seguir con aquello. El deseo que mostraba la morena en su mirada podía intimidar a quien quisiera y no podía correr el riesgo de seguir tan cerca de ella.

Q:** Bien...dame las manos**-

Rachel obedeció inmediatamente.

Q: **Intenta separarlas**- espetó al tiempo que sostenía las manos de la morena frente a ella, obligandola a quedar unidas mientras ella misma, obstaculizaba la maniobra con las suyas.

Rachel comenzó a esforzarse tratando de separar sus manos pero la leve presión que ejercía Quinn sobre ellas, le resultaba insalvable.

Q:** ¿Estás haciendo fuerza?-** preguntó ante la debilidad que mostraba.

R: **Si...no puedo más**- espetó tratando de separarlas.

Q: **Vale, suficiente**- espetó soltando las manos y abandonando su posición.

R: **¿Qué ocurre?.**

Q:** Rachel, estás débil...no deberías estar así con el tratamiento**.

R: **Nunca he tenido mucha fuerza en los brazos**- se excusó regresando a la silla.

Q: **Sé de lo que h****ablo**- espetó tomando la piruleta que había dejado en la mesa y abriéndola para entregársela a la morena.

Q:** Toma, ahora sí te lo has merecido-**

R: **Gracias**- Rachel tomó el caramelo entre sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca con rapidez.

Q:** La sangre que te han sacado hace un momento es para comprobar unas pruebas que ya te hicieron, queremos estar seguros de algo.**

R: **¿Salió algo mal?-**

Q: **No, pero..**.-se detuvo. Quinn no quería contarle que habían descubierto algo extraño y ese era el motivo por el que le volvían a realizar los análisis-** bueno, de esa forma sabemos si el tratamiento está funcionando.**

R: **Ok.**

El teléfono de la consulta comenzó a sonar y Quinn no dudó en atender la llamada bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel.

La rubia comenzó a sentir la mirada de la morena y al alzar la vista hacia ella, mientras hablaba por teléfono, descubrió que se hallaba inmersa, disfrutando inocentemente de la piruleta.

Una inocencia que a Quinn le resultaba extremadamente sensual.

Varias veces fueron las que tuvo que esquivar la mirada para poder responder con razonamiento a la llamada.

Apenas duró varios minutos. Los suficientes para maldecir el haberle entregado aquél caramelo.

Q:** Eh...Rachel, por ahora ya está, lo que más necesitaba era saber como habías pasado el fin de semana y que te hicieras la prueba.**

R: **Al final no me has oscultado.**- espetó divertida.

Q: **Si no te r****elajas, es imposible...de nada me sirve escuchar tu corazón a mil.**

R: **¿De nada?, yo creo que es una prueba clara de que algo me sucede.**

Quinn la cuestionó con la mirada. Quería saber si aquello seguía siendo broma o hablaba en serio.

R: **Estoy más ****relajada, podemos hacerlo ahora.**

Aquella sentencia sonó completamente distinta para Quinn que trataba de mantener la calma.

Había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en ella, en las palabras de Santana cuándo le dijo que si le gustaba una chica, tenía que asumirlo. Había pensado en su enfermedad, en cómo estaría pasando aquellos días a solas. Estuvo a punto de llamarla en varias ocasiones y escribirle en otras tantas muchas, pero había algo que le detenía.

Q:** Ok, ****hagámoslo**- espetó volviendo a levantarse.

R: **¿Aquí o en al camilla?-** cuestionó dejando entrever un doble sentido.

Q: **Rachel, ¿has pasado el fin de semana a solas?**- preguntó tras entender el doble sentido que comenzaba a darle la morena a cada una de las frases que decía.

R: **Mmm, si...¿por?.**

Q: **¿No has recibido la visita de Á****lex?-** volvía a cuestionar con algo de diversión.

R: **No, me dijiste que necesitaba descansar y es lo que hice, descansar**.- respondía divertida.

Q: **Bien, pero veo que no te ha sentado bien...estás un poco...traviesa**.- sonrió al tiempo que la invitaba a levantarse de la silla y volvía a apartar la chaqueta.

Rachel accedió y tratando de hacer las cosas más fáciles, se subió el jersey, mostrando la barriga y el pecho protegido por un espectacular sujetador, ante la atónita mirada de la rubia.

R: **Así es más fácil, ¿no?**- espetó con la piruleta en la boca.

Q: **Si, mucho más**- respondió al tiempo que comenzaba a oscultar el pecho de la morena.

Los ojos de Rachel no perdían detalle del rostro de Quinn y ésta, volvía a esquivar la mirada de la chica, tratando de mantener esa concentración que hacía ya rato había perdido.

R: **¿Nunca te han dicho que estás muy sexy de doctora?**

Q: **Si**- respondía sin mirarle.

R: **No me extraña, hay que ser ciego para no hacerlo**- espetó sonriente una vez que Quinn le indicó que podía bajar el jersey.

Q: **No te creas**- respondía volviendo a su asiento- **solo me lo ha dicho una persona.**

R: **¿Yo?-**

Q: **No, antes que tú me lo decía J.**

R: **Tu ex...**

Q: **Si, le fascinaba verme vestida de doctora**- espetó.

R: **No me extraña**- volvía a repetir mientras tomaba asiento.

Q:** Era mi novio, si no me lo dice él...**

R: **¿Có****mo fue el cumpleaños?**- preguntó curiosa al recordar que había estado junto a él.

Q: **Bien, Jim se alegró mucho de verme y sus abuelos también.**

R: **¿****Y él?, imagino que él se alegraría muchísimo de verte.**

Q:** Bueno...igual que siempre**- trató de no darle importancia.

Rachel mostró una leve sonrisa.

R: **Yo me alegraría si fuese él.**

Q: **¿Ah sí?.**

R: **Sí...-**hizo una pausa- **¿nunca te ha pedido que volváis?**- preguntó curiosa.

Quinn dejó su carpeta sobre la mesa y se acomodó sobre el sillón, tratando de averiguar que pretendía Rachel con aquellas preguntas.

Q:** ¿Te interesa mucho?.**

R: **Somos amigas, ¿no?...las a****migas se cuentan esas cosas y tú**** y yo llevamos do****ce años sin hablar**.

Q:** ¿Te ha pedido Á****lex alguna vez que seáis algo más?.**

Rachel sonrió al ver como Quinn comenzaba a jugar ella también.

R: **Si, me lo pidió al principio pero yo le dije que no.**

Q. **¿Por?.**

R: **Antes ****contéstame**** tú, ¿te ha pedido Jason ****volver?.**

Q: **Si.**

R: **¿Y no aceptas?.**

Q: **Te toca responder a ti-** espetó con la sonrisa más amplia.

R: **No quiero tener nada serio con Á****lex porque no me va a dar lo que yo necesito.**

Q: **¿Qué necesitas?.**

R: **Es tu turno.**

Q: **Mmmm...no, ya sabes porqué no ****quiero estar con él, eres tú quien no me cuentas porqué estás sola.**

R: **Tienes razón**- aceptó la respuesta.

Q: **¿Y bien?.**

R:** Pues...necesit****o alguien que no sea como yo y Á****lex es como yo.**

Q: **¿Como tú?, no entiendo.**

R: **Quinn, yo necesito a alguien que me a****ncle al suelo, que equilibre mis impulsos, que me diga...para y piensa cuando vea que estoy a punto de hacer una locura.**

Q: **No decías que la vida hay que disfrutarla y no pensar demasiado.**

R: **Una cosa es no pensar demasiado y otra cosa es no tener cabez****a y yo estoy a punto de pasar a ésa fase.**

Quinn se quedó pensativa. Observando el rostro divertido de la morena, que seguía disfrutando de aquella piruleta y que de vez en cuando, trataba de ponerla nerviosa con una leve sonrisa.

Q: **¿No hay ningún chico**** en tu vida?.**

**R: ¿Chico?.**

Q: **Si, no sé...¿has apartado a los chicos por las chicas definitivamente?.**

R: **No...****pero es mas sencillo mantener el tipo de relación que yo tengo con una chica que con un chico.**

Q: **¿Y eso?.**

R: **El chico terminaría locamente ****enamorado de mi**- sentenció.

Q:** Creía que por ahora solo estabas dispuesta a disfrutar del sexo...y eso le fascina a los chicos.**

R: **Por eso-** respondió sonriente- **el chico que pasa una noche conmigo, se enamora.**..-mostró un gesto de soberbia.

Q: **Estás sub****idita.**

R: **Es la verdad...**

Q: **Ya...**

R: **Cuando quieras te lo demuestro.**

Quinn volvía a permanecer en silencio. La intensidad de la mirada de Rachel se asemejaba a las palabras que acababa de soltar.

Q: **Yo no soy un chico.**

R: **No importa, caerías ante ****mis pies si yo lo quisiera.**

Q:** Rachel-** murmuró apoyándose sobre la mesa- **eso no te lo crees ni tú.**- respondió sonriente.

R: **¿Quieres apostar?.**

Q: **Rachel Berry, ¿sabes que estás en un hospital y estás entreteniendo a una doctora muy ocupada?.**

R: **Quinn ****Fabray**- respondió acercándose a la mesa- **eres tú quien no me invita a salir de la consulta dándola por finalizada.**

Quinn volvía a sonreír. Empezó a ser consciente de su juego y lo peor, a ser consciente de que era Rachel Berry quien estaba frente a ella y no le importaba.

Q:** Ya se acabó la consulta**- espetó levantándose del sillón.- **vamos, te acompaño a la puerta.**

Rachel bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar la sonrisa. Había ganado aquella primera batalla y lo mejor es que Quinn, parecía divertirse.

Sin dudarlo, tomó su bolso y se levantó, acompañando a la rubia hasta la puerta.

R: **¿Te has puesto nerviosa?**- volvía a bromear antes de abrir la puerta.

Q:** No...si lo estuviera no haría lo que estoy a punto de hacer.**

R: **¿Que?-** preguntó confundida al ver como la rubia se acercaba.

Q: **Había pensado que...podríamos cenar.**

R**: ¿Cenar?**

Q: **Si, tú**** me invitaste el otro día y no pude, ahora si puedo...**

R**: ¿Hoy?...**

Q: **No, hoy tengo visita en casa, ¿que tal el miércoles?.**

R: **¿Me estás invitando a cenar?**- sonreía.

Q: **No, me vas a invitar tú, que para eso eres la estrella...**

R: **¿Que te parece si te invito a cenar a casa?, así podré incluso cocinar para compensar por éste regalo-** espetó mostrandole la piruleta.

Q: **Perfecto...pero no te ilusiones, no es una cita.**

R: **¿Ah no?...**

Q:** No, somos amigas, ¿lo recuerdas?- **espetó divertida.

R: **Bueno, mejor para tí...no quiero que caigas rendida tan fácilmente.**- bromeó mientras salia de la consulta.

Q: **Vamos anda, te acompaño a la salida.**

R: **¿Y eso?.**

Q: **Tengo que bajar a urgencias**- espetó cerrando tras ella la puerta de la consulta.

R:** Bien...pues ****acompáñame**** y así.**..-Rachel se detuvo al descubrir la figura de un chico tras Quinn.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y Quinn no dudó en girarse para sorprenderse ante la visita.

Q: **¡Jason!-** exclamó- **¿que haces aquí?.**

El chico mostró una enorme sonrisa y abrazó a la rubia mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

J: **T****engo una reunión con el dep****artamento de psicología, ¿recuerdas lo de la conferencia?**

Q: **Oh, si...es verdad, pero no te esperaba tan pronto.**

Rachel permanecía en silencio, observando la conversación de la pareja y sobretodo, completamente absorta en el rostro de Quinn.

J: **¿Donde ****vas?, ¿no tienes consulta?**

Q: **Voy a urgencias, tengo que hacer una ronda..**.-respondió sonriente- **eh...mira-** se giró hacia la morena- **ella es...**

J: **¿Rachel?-** preguntó sorprendido.

Q: **Así es**- respondió sonriente- **Rachel, él es Jason.**

La morena lanzó su mano para saludar al chico y éste la aceptó con efusividad.

J: **Guau, no sabes cuanto me alegra conocerte, aquí la doctora me ha hablado tanto de ti que creo que te conozco desde hace años-** espetó sonriente.

R:** Espero que te haya dicho cosas buenas.**

J: **La****s mejores, créeme...me ha llegado a poner hasta celoso**- sonreía buscando la complicidad de Quinn. Una complicidad que no llegó.

La rubia cambió su gesto tras aquél comentario del chico. Ella no le había hablado apenas a Rachel de lo que le había comentado a Jason sobre ella. Sólo tenia una leve idea tras haberle explicado que estuvo en su debut, pero poco más.

Q: **Eh...Jason, tengo que acompañar a Rachel, luego hablamos si estás por aquí-** interrumpió la conversación.

J: **Claro...claro...no les interrumpo-** espetó- **ha sido un placer Rachel.**

R: **Lo mismo digo, no sabes cuánto-** sonreía buscando la mirada de Quinn.

Aquella confesión del chico había sido un buen dato para utilizar en aquel juego en el que se veían inmersas.

Tras la despedida, ambas se introdujeron en el ascensor que las llevaba hacia la primera planta.

R:** Es muy guapo**- rompió el silencio.

Q:** Si-** respondió tratando de no darle opción a que insinuase aquel pequeño desliz.

R:** No sabía que estaba aquí.**

Q: **Yo tampoco**- respondió mirando al frente.

R:** Bueno...entonces, el miércoles en mi casa**- cambió de tema divertida al ver como los nervios habían vuelto a apoderarse de la rubia.

Q:** Eh...si, si claro- **espetó tratando de volver a la normalidad.

R: **¿A las 8?.**

Q:** Si...perfecto-** respondió antes de invitarla a abandonar el ascensor y poner rumbo hacia la salida.

R: **Bien...¿tienes idea de dónde vi****vo?.**- preguntó sonriente.

Q: **Más o menos, pero deberías decirme el número exacto.**

R:** Te escribo luego con la dirección completa, ¿ok?**- espetó justo en la entrada del hospital.

Q:** Ok...vamos, ****cuídate**** y ya sabes, si necesitas algo...me llamas.**

R:** Lo haré****..**- respondió.

Rachel dudó unos segundos sobre lo que deseaba hacer pero terminó llevándolo a cabo.

Rápidamente se acercó y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Quinn, a modo de despedida y antes de separarse, acercó la piruleta que mantenía en su mano hasta los labios de la rubia, dejando un pequeño roce con ella sobre ellos.

R:** Ciao Quinn- **espetó divertida.

La rubia se quedó sorprendida por el gesto y no pudo reaccionar hasta que vio como la morena abandonaba las instalaciones y el sabor del caramelo ya le hacía perder la cabeza.

Q: **Cuídate**** Rachel-** susurró al tiempo que saboreaba sus labios- **cuídate****.**


	11. Capitulo 11 Vendas y antiséptico

7 de Marzo 2024

La puntualidad era algo sagrado para Quinn. A las 8 en punto de la noche llamaba a la puerta del apartamento de Rachel.

A ella tampoco le resultó complicado encontrar el inmueble tras recibir la dirección completa por mensaje.

Rachel se desprendía de un divertido delantal que había estado utilizando mientras cocinaba, para evitar manchar su ropa.

El sonido del timbre le puso nerviosa.

La actitud de Quinn el lunes anterior le hizo preparar con esmero aquella velada, a la que la rubia se negaba a llamar cita.

Todo estaba listo en el salón, la cena estaba preparada y ella se sentía con muchas ganas de pasar un buen rato con la doctora.

R: **Bienvenida a la mansión Berry-** espetó sonriente al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una inquieta Quinn.

Q:** Hola**- saludó sonriente.

R: **Pasa, vamos...estás en tu casa.**

Q:** Gracias-** volvía a responder sonriente- **he...he traído algo**- prosiguió sacando una divertida botella dorada con elegantes dibujos..

R:** ¿Que es?-** la miró sorprendida mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Q: **Mírala****-** incitó divertida.

Rachel tomó la botella entre sus manos y abrió los ojos al máximo.

R: **¿Agua?.**

Q: **Ajam..**.

R: **Quinn Fabray, ¿traes a una cena una botella de agua?.**

Q: **Hey...****mírala****, es una edición especial...no se bebe ese agua todos los días**- mantenía el tono divertido.

R: **No me lo creo, se supone que tienes que traer vino.**

Q: S**e supone que tú no puedes beber alcohol-** respondió con la misma entonación que la morena.

R: **Oh...es verdad- **se percató de aquél detalle.

Q: **A falta de vino, buena es agua.****..¿no crees?**-

R:** Cierto...vamos, pasa...pero espera, dame el abrigo.**

Quinn hizo caso a la morena y comenzó a desprenderse de ese abrigo largo que tan seria le hacía parecer y dejó ver la vestimenta que había elegido para la cena.

Unos estrechos pantalones de color beige cubiertos por unas botas altas negras de un fino tacón y un jersey negro de punto, ancho y de media manga que caía sobre los hombros desnudos de la rubia, le daban un aire elegante pero natural al mismo tiempo.

Había optado por dejar su pelo liso y suelto.

R: **Vaya...estás guapísima**- espetó Rachel al descubrirla completamente.

Q: **Olvidé traer la bata de médico**- espetó sonriente mientras echaba un vistazo al sencillo atuendo de la morena.

Rachel había optado por vestir informal, con unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y un ligera camiseta de color blanco que resaltaba el moreno de su piel.

Allí dentro era innecesario utilizar manga larga. La calefacción del apartamento creaba un ambiente agradable y cálido, comparado con el frío helado que caía en el exterior.

La morena ya colocaba el abrigo sobre una percha anclada en uno de los laterales de aquel pequeño hall de entrada.

R: **Dame el bolso**- espetó buscando que Quinn quedase completamente cómoda.

Q: **Eh... espera**- respondió buscando el móvil en su interior.

R: **Si vas a cenar conmigo, deberías apagar el móvil**- interrumpió al ver la acción.

Q: **Soy médico Rachel, jamás apago el móvil**- hizo una pausa- **además, también quiero coger otra cosa.**

R:** ¿Que cosa?**- preguntó curiosa.

Q: **Toma-** volvía a espetar sacando una pequeña cajita envuelta en un papel rojo.

R: **¿Es un regalo?**- preguntó sorprendida.

Q: **Ábrelo**- respondió al tiempo que colgaba ella misma el bolso sobre la percha.

Rachel no dudó en rasgar el papel y descubrir lo que contenía aquella misteriosa caja.

R:**¡Bombones!**- exclamó emocionada sin apartar la vista de la caja.

Q: **Tu tratamiento te prohíbe beber alcohol, pero no dice nada de un delicioso postre.**

R:** Mmmm...Quinn, yo no es por nada, pero entre las flores del otro día, la p****iruleta del lunes y éstos bombones, juraría que estás tratando de conquistarme-** espetó divertida mientras abrazaba los bombones.

Q:**No hagas que me arrepienta**- respondió tratando de cambiar el gesto.

Rachel volvía a sonreír.

R: **Vamos...pasa, la cena nos ****espera-** invitó a la rubia que comenzase a andar hacia el interior.

Quinn accedió y se adelantó a la morena para comenzar a adentrarse en el apartamento.

Rachel siguió sus pasos con la caja de bombones y la botella de agua entre sus manos, con una enorme sonrisa e impaciente para saber la reacción que tendría Quinn cuando viese lo que había preparado.

Una sonrisa que comenzó a dibujarse traviesa tras descubrir cómo le sentaban aquellos pantalones a la rubia.

El trasero de Quinn parecía llamar con una alarma a Rachel, que no pudo evitar resoplar divertida.

Quinn se giró un poco antes de cruzar el umbral que separaba el pasillo de lo que era el salón principal y descubrió el gesto travieso de la morena.

Q:** ¿Qué?.¿estás bien?**- preguntó al escuchar el suspiro que había dejado escapar.

R:** Eh...si, si-** reaccionó con rapidez para que ésta no notase nada.

Quinn no le dio importancia a aquel gesto y volvió a girarse para seguir con su camino, pero nuevamente algo iba a interrumpirla en su trayecto.

Al llegar al salón, la rubia no pudo evitar detenerse al contemplar la estancia.

La sala era amplia. No había ventanas en aquella estancia. Las paredes estaban decoradas por cuadros, fotografías de la ciudad y un gran retrato con el rostro de Rachel presidía la pared frontal.

Lucía feliz, sonriente y un brillo en sus ojos difícil de explicar, incluso aún siendo una imagen en blanco y negro.

Quinn se quedó impactada con la fotografía.

Una enorme pantalla de televisión quedaba a la izquierda, sumergida entre unas modernas estanterías con formas de bloques de tonalidades grises y negras. En el suelo, una alfombra de pelo largo gris, sostenía una sencilla mesita negra. Todo ello rodeado por un largo sofá negro. Junto a la pared de la derecha, unos pequeños escalones daban una altura diferente a la estancia. Una tarima del mismo color que el suelo principal daba cobijo a una enorme vitrina negra, con retratos, premios, recuerdos de muchos momentos especiales de su corta pero importante carrera musical. Bajo el imponente retrato, varias lamparas se mantenían sobre una moderna mesilla y justo en el centro, un elegante jarrón contenía las rosas azules perfectamente conservadas, que había recibido de Quinn.

No había mucho más. Todo era de un estilo minimalista, nada pretencioso para ser el hogar de una estrella de Broadway. Las paredes, completamente blancas y el parquet a blanco, mostraban un espectacular contraste con el mobiliario, oscuro en su totalidad. A ambos lados del cuadro, dos puertas lisas y negras, daban acceso a otra zona de la casa y justo a ambos lados del umbral de entrada, aparecían también dos puertas correderas. A la izquierda la cocina y a la derecha el baño.

Pero lo que realmente le impactó a Quinn fue la mesa para dos que había preparada en mitad de la estancia.

Dos sillas esperaban impacientes junto a una mesa de cristal. Dos platos ya indicaban el lugar dónde iban a colocarse cada una. Un pequeño centro de mesa y dos velas encendidas le daban un aire romántico.

Pero no eran las únicas. Había pequeñas velas blancas repartidas por toda la estancia y todas ellas encendidas.

Q: **Rachel...¿qué es ****esto****?**- preguntó confundida.

R: **Mi salón...**

Q: **Esto no es una cita, te lo he dicho**- espetó buscando la mirada de la morena.

R:** Para ti no, pero para mí sí**- respondió sonriente- **vamos, siéntate.**

Q:** ¿Como que para ti sí?**- preguntó confundida al tiempo que seguía los pasos hacia la mesa.

R:** Quinn, te recuerdo que tenemos una apuesta que vence muy pronto y tengo que ponerme las pi****las-** espetó separando la silla que debía ocupar la rubia.

Q:** Esto es una encerrona- **respondía al tomar asiento.

R: **Tengo que sorprenderte de alguna manera, ¿no?**.- sonreía tras acomodar la silla.

Q: **Una cena en la casa de tu amiga, no deja de ser una cena**** por muchas velas que coloques, además...no comprendo para que las utilizas si tienes las luces encendidas.**- respondió lanzando una mirada al resto del salón.

R: **Soy consciente de que no te vas a fijar en mí por mi físico, ni siquiera por mi personalidad,**** pero tengo que demostrarte que una chica puede ser especial.**

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio. Aquella breve confesión la dejó confundida. Que Rachel aceptara que ella no se iba a fijar en una mujer, le aliviaba, pero que estuviese convencida de que su físico no era lo suficiente para llamarle la atención, le puso en alerta.

Rachel no mostraba síntomas de inseguridad para tener que decir algo así.

R:** Las necesito para sorprenderte..**

Q: **¿Velas?, Rachel, ¿de verdad pensabas sorprenderme con velas?**- preguntó con sarcasmo tratando de recuperar la normalidad.

R:** Sí...-**volvía a sonreír- **voy a por la cena, ahora vuelvo.**

Quinn mostraba un gesto incrédulo al ver como la morena se introducía en una de las puertas que quedaban junto a la entrada.

R:** ¡Puedes servir el agua!-** exclamó desde la cocina- **y no te preocupe****s, sírvete toda la que quieras, la noche es joven- **espetó divertida.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de la chica y se dispuso a servir el agua de la botella que había llevado, sobre dos copas que acompañaban sendos platos.

Tras varios minutos, Rachel volvía a aparecer en la sala, portando una bandeja dónde se suponía, iba la cena que había preparado con tanto esmero.

El rostro de Quinn volvía a sorprenderse al ver la comida mientras la morena colocaba la bandeja en mitad de la mesa.

R: **¡Voilá!-** exclamó divertida.

Q: **¿Pizza?.**

R: **Ajam...especialidad de la casa, pizza vegetal, lleva queso de tofu, tomate, champiñones, pimientos, aceitunas y orégano-** hizo una pausa- **yo la llamo pizza Berrynella.**

Q:** ¿Berrynella?.**

R: **Si, ya sabes...si le**** das un toque italiano a mi apellido queda algo así como Berrynella.**..-respondió tratando de hablar italiano.

Q: **Berrynella, ¿quieres conquistarme invitándome a cenar a tu casa con una pizza?.**

R: **Mmm...sí, ¿por qué no?**- Rachel tomó asiento frente a la rubia.

Q: **Dios, ¿Así conquistas tú a las chicas?.**

R: **Mmm, no, normalmente no es necesario que les invite a cenar, las invito a pasar la noche directamente**...-sonrió-** pero cómo sé que tú necesitas algo más, pues..**.

Quinn no daba crédito a la naturalidad con la que hablaba la morena. Algo que terminaba confundiendola aún más. Había momentos en los que no sabía si bromeaba o hablaba completamente en serio.

R:** De todas ****formas, creo que el ambiente no es el adecuado...quizás un poco más intimo, ¿no crees?.**

Q: ¿**Más**** intimo?, si tienes hasta velas-** espetó con sarcasmo.

R: **Pero no es cómo me lo esperaba**- respondió- **quizás así.**

En ese instante y ante la atenta mirada de la rubia, Rachel dio una sonora palmada y varios segundos después, las luces de las lamparas se apagaron de repente, dejando cómo única iluminación las velas encendidas.

Quinn se sorprendió. Tras una breve mirada alrededor de la estancia, cuestionó a la morena buscando una explicación.

R: **¿No te ha gustado?**- preguntó orgullosa.

Q: **Eso es muy de película, ¿como lo has hecho?.**

R:** Un mago no desvela sus trucos**- espetó sonriente- **pero sabes qué, creo que a ésto aún le falta algo de ambiente...**

Q:** He de decir**** que ahora si me parece más intimo, pero no sé que más podrías hacer.**

Rachel, esbozando aquella espectacular sonrisa, volvía a dar una fuerte palmada y de pronto, unas notas musicales comenzaron a inundar la estancia. El sonido de un piano sorprendió a Quinn, que incrédula comenzaba a buscar el origen de aquella música.

R: **No lo intentes- **interrumpió al ver el gesto- **mi casa tiene hilo musical...se escucha pero no sabrás de dónde procede-** sonreía traviesa.

Q:** Guau-** acertó a exclamar realmente sorprendida.

R: **Ahora sí, ahora que las luces de las velas nos iluminas y la música nos acompaña, puedo decir que la cena a comenzado oficialmente, ¿un trozo?-** espetó dispuesta a servirle una porción de aquella extraña y a la vez apetitosa pizza.

Quinn asintió y la morena no dudó en colocar sobre su plato un trozo de la pizza.

R: **¿Que tal el agua?**- preguntó divertida al ver como la rubia ya había dado más de un sorbo.

Q:** Mmmm, perfecta...creo que no probé ninguna igual**- respondió con ironía.

Rachel también comenzó a reír tras aquella respuesta y sin dudarlo, ambas comenzaron a cenar.

La conversación comenzó a surgir por una breve pregunta de la rubia sobre aquel apartamento.

Rachel comenzó a explicarle cómo había llegado allí y cómo ella misma decidió hacer reformas en la casa, adecuándola a su estilo de vida y sus gustos.

Aquello derivó en decenas de temas de conversación que iban hilándose uno tras otro.

Quinn comenzó a mostrar interés por todo, incluso por el fotógrafo que había creado aquella maravilla de retrato que adornaba la sala.

Rachel se emocionaba al hablar de ello, al igual que lo hacía al explicarle a qué pertenecía cada uno de los premios que lucían en la vitrina.

R:**¿Te ha gustado?-** preguntó al ver como Quinn, terminaba su tercera porción de pizza e indicaba que ya no iba a poder seguir cenando más.

Q: **Si, la verdad es que está deliciosa**- respondió sonriente- **voy a tener que acudir a la cocina para felicitar al Chef.**

R:** Ok, luego si quieres vas y se lo agradeces, pero te advierto que recibe mu****chos halagos, si quieres que se sienta bien con tu agradecimiento, te aconsejo que hagas algo especial.**

Q: **¿Algo especial?**-

R: **Si, no sé...le regalas un bombón o le das un beso al saludarle**.

Quinn detuvo la copa de agua junto a sus labios. Aquella sentencia había sido toda una indirecta. La rubia no había saludado a la morena cuándo llegó a la casa, tal y como había estado haciendo desde que se encontraron y Rachel no dudó en recordárselo.

Q: **Bueno, el chef también puede lanzarse y saludarme a mí ****primero, ¿no?, ¿o tengo que ser yo?.**

Rachel no se esperaba aquella respuesta y su cabeza comenzó a trabajar con rapidez, incintandola a levantarse.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó hasta la rubia y dejó un dulce beso sobre la mejilla de ésta, que completamente sorprendida, observaba el gesto.

R: **La próxima vez, tienes que ser tú quien me salude primero**- susurró cerca del oído.

Quinn se estremeció, no sólo por el gesto sino por cómo Rachel había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

R: **Voy a por algo a la cocina...ah****ora vuelvo**- espetó sonriente antes de perderse por el interior de la cocina.

Quinn aún trataba de asimilar aquel pequeño temblor que sintió y no dudó en levantarse, tratando de relajar sus músculos con un leve paseo por la estancia.

Un recorrido que terminó con la rubia frente aquella vitrina en la que Rachel mostraba todos sus pequeños tesoros.

Algo le llamó la atención en el interior. En una de las esquinas y dentro de una pequeña caja de cristal aparecía una muñeca.

Con un elegante vestido y con un particular rostro.

R: **Es Barbra**-

Rachel interrumpía la observación de la rubia.

Quinn sonrió. Era cierto, aquella muñeca era la mismísima Barbra Streisand y no pudo evitar esbozar aquella sonrisa, recordando el fanatismo de la morena hacia la cantante.

Q: **¿Aún sigue tu fervor hacia ella?**- preguntó divertida al tiempo que se giraba.

Rachel ya la esperaba portando un par de copas y una botella de vino.

R: **Barbra siempre será Barbra-** respondió entregándole la copa.

Q: **¿Qué haces?.**

R: **Vamos a brindar.**

Q: **¿Con vino?, te recuerdo que no...**

R: **Quinn, sólo voy a dar un sorbo, no podemos brindar con agua...es mala suerte**.- interrumpió ante la implacable mirada de la rubia.

La morena ya servía un poco de aquél tintado y oloroso vino que ya caía sobre la copa de Quinn. La rubia aceptó el brindis, pero no iba a permitir que la morena bebiese más que aquel simple sorbo.

R: **¿Por qué deseas brindar?.**

Q:** Mmmm...tú**** primero.**

R: **Yo lo tengo claro-** espetó alzando la copa- **brindo por lo único bueno que me ha traído ést****a enfermedad-** hizo una pausa al tiempo que buscaba chocar la copa de la rubia- **tú.**

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

R:**¿Y tú?...¿por qué brindas?-** preguntó manteniendo la copa junto a la de ella.

Q:** Por Barbra**...-respondió sonriente.

R: **Po****r Barbra**...-imitó.

Tras aquel choque de copas, ambas bebieron sin apartar la mirada la una de la otra. Un gesto que duró más de la cuenta y que Quinn zanjó bajando su cabeza, al ver que Rachel no tenía intención de apartar la mirada de su rostro.

R: **Algú****n día tendré mi propia muñeca**- rompió el silencio que se había producido entra ambas.

Q:** No lo dudo.**

R: **Tendrás que proponerte algo tú también.**

Q:** ¿Yo?.**

R: **Claro, me dijiste que gracias a mi anuncio no abandonaste la carrera y más tarde, gracias a verme en el teatro, te licenciaste...ahora tienes que proponerte algo para cuándo yo consiga mi muñeca.**

Quinn sonreía ante el relato de la morena.

Q: **Ya veré...ya me quedan pocas cosas que conseguir.**

R:** ¿Pocas?...sólo tienes 31 años, aún queda mucho por recorrer.**

Q: **¿Algún consejo?**- preguntó al tiempo que se decidía a bajar de aquella tarima.

R: **Bueno, puedes proponerte...haber descubierto la cura pa****ra el cáncer..**.

Q:** Eso estaría bien**- respondió dándole la espalda.

R: **También podrías proponerte tener un poco más de tiempo para ti.**- Rachel siguió los pasos de la rubia que ya se dirigían hacia la mesa.

Q:** También es buena idea...**

R: **Quien sabe...otr****a de las cosas que podrías hacer es dejar esos miedos atrás y encontrar el amor.**

Quinn se detuvo. Todo estaba siendo demasiado idílico como para que Rachel no terminase por mencionarle aquel pequeño pero importante detalle.

Q: **Rachel, no hablemos de eso.****..¿vale?**- espetó tratando de no alterar su estado.

R**: Ok...mejor, ven...no he sido buena anfitriona y debo serlo.**

La morena caminó hasta una de las puertas que se situaban a ambos lados del gran retrato e invitó a la rubia a que la acompañase.

Q: **¿Dó****nde vamos?.**

R:** Quiero enseñarte el resto de la casa.**- respondió sonriente.

Quinn accedió a la invitación y pronto comenzaron a recorrer un largo pasillo. Demasiado largo para Quinn, que no se esperaba que aquél apartamento tuviese aquellas dimensiones.

A lo largo del pasillo comenzaron a aparecer puertas, tres concretamente.

La primera fue abierta y mostró una sala que le sorprendió. Era la sala de ensayo de Rachel. Perfectamente aislada y con un espejo que ocupaba la totalidad de una de las paredes, justamente la trasera de la pared del salón dónde colgaba la imagen de la morena.

Q:** Guau, ¿tienes tu sala de ensayo en casa?.**

R: **Si.**

Q:** No tienes suficiente con la del teatro, por lo que veo.**

R: **No siempre estoy en el teatro, además...sabes la satis****facción que da entrar aquí y desahogarte**.

Q: **¿Te desahogas ensayando?**.

R:** No, me desahogo gritando.**..- espetó divertida- **está completamente insonorizada puedes gritar, maldecir, hacer lo que quieras, que nadie se va a enterar.**

Q: **¿Si?**- preguntó curiosa al tiempo que se adentraba.

R: **Pruébala**- incitó divertida.

Q: **No...mejor no.**

R: **Vamos Quinn...ya ni recuerdo como cantabas...**

Q: **Ni hablar...hazlo tú.**

R: **Ok.**..-accedió sin pensarlo- **quédate en la puerta y cuando esté cantando, ciérrala...verás**.

Quinn hizo lo que la morena le indicó y rápidamente se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta, observando como Rachel comenzaba a preparar su garganta.

R: **Te advierto que te va a molestar, pero tiene que ser así para que lo compruebes**.- hizo una pausa- **¿lista?.**

Quinn asintió expectante.

Rachel tomó aire y comenzó con un leve sonido que fue aumentando de volumen hasta cotas insospechadas.

Quinn abría los ojos al máximo al escuchar la potencia en la voz de la morena y sin dudarlo, cerró la puerta con rapidez para volver a quedarse asombrada.

Había desaparecido y era casi imposible que lo hiciera, debido al volumen en el que estaba gritando.

Su incredulidad le hizo volver abrir la puerta y nuevamente, el grito un poco más apagado seguía apareciendo de la garganta de Rachel.

La morena detuvo la acción al ver como Quinn volvía a aparecer, completamente sorprendida.

Q: **Guau...no sé si me impresiona más el aislamiento o tu voz**- se detuvo- **madre mía Rachel, ¿como has conseguido hacer eso?.**

R: **Quinn, son doce años los que**** llevo practicando, si no hubiese mejorado algo, no estaría aquí**- respondió abandonando la habitación.

Q: **Menos mal que ya no tenemos que cantar juntas...**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q: **Si ya me dejabas en ridículo entonces, no me imagino lo que sería ahora.**

R: **Pues me ****gustaría cantar contigo**- espetó invitándola a seguir conociendo el apartamento.

Q: **Ni hablar...**

R: **Never can say goodbye**

**No no no no, I**

Rachel comenzó a cantar disimuladamente las primeras letras de aquella canción que años atrás había cantado Quinn en una de las tantas actuaciones con el Glee Club.

Q:** ¿Qué**** haces Rachel?-** preguntó tratando de ocultar la sonrisa.

R:** Nada, tararear una can****ción que me gusta mucho**- respondió divertida mientras se acercaba a la siguiente puerta que aparecía en el pasillo.

R: **Mira, éste es el baño-** espetó abriendo la puerta y dejando ver una amplia sala.

Una enorme cabina de hidromasaje era el atractivo principal de la estancia, que guardaba el mismo estilo que había podido descubrir en el salón.

Q: **Rachel, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan moderna?-**preguntó confundida.

R:**¿ Moderna?**- preguntó cerrando la puerta.

Q: **Si, moderna...minimalista, tu casa está per****fectamente decorada así y me sorprende.**

R: **¿Por?**

Q:** No sé, si alguna vez te imaginé en tu propia casa, juraría que me iba a encontrar las paredes con muchos colores, estrellas por todos lados, posters de Broadway...**

R:** Bueno, si hay imágenes de Broadway en el salón.**

Q: **Son fotografías y de fotógrafos importantes**- respondió dando a entender que conocía la procedencia de aquellos cuadros- **no sé, jamás me habría imaginado tu casa así.**

R: **Bueno Quinn, yo jamás te había ****imaginado de doctora y ahí estás...la gente cambia, evoluciona.**..

Q: **Cierto...me gusta.**

R:** ¿Te gusta?.**

Q: **Si, me gusta tu casa**...-espetó con sinceridad.

R: **Y eso que aun no has visto lo mejor.**- respondió siguiendo su mini tour por el pasillo.

Quinn volvía a seguir tras los pasos de la morena que ya se dirigía hacia la última puerta.

R:** Te advierto que después de ver ésta habitación, no querrás marcharte de aquí nunca-** bromeó al tiempo que giraba el picaporte de la puerta.

Cierto, pensó Quinn al ver la habitación, pero no podía dejar muestras de su debilidad.

Ante ella aparecía una enorme habitación. Las paredes y el suelo eran distintos al resto de la casa, tonos beige y tostados y un suelo de parquet, le daban una agradable sensación de calidez.

Un ventanal imponente, ocupaba casi todo el frontal de la pared y bajo él, descansaba una enorme cama de proporciones desorbitadas sobre una tarima que apenas se alzaba unos 50 centímetros del suelo. Cubierta con varios almohadones y un edredón de plumas , el mueble invitaba a ser ocupado sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

A los pies de la cama, volvía a hacer acto de presencia otra alfombra, como la que había en el salón, pero de un color tierra.

Dos módulos acoplados al cabecero de la cama hacían las veces de mesilla de noche.

No había mas. A la derecha, una pequeña puerta corredera daba acceso a un espacioso vestidor.

Q: **Una cama y dos mesillas...**

R:** No se necesita nada más, ¿no crees?.**

Q: **No...supongo.**

R: **Los japoneses dicen que en los dormitorios**** sólo tiene que haber lo justo y necesario para dormir, nada de televisiones, nada ordenadores y cosas que puedan distraerte del sueño.**

Q: **Cierto...no sólo los japoneses opinan eso, los médicos también lo aconsejamos.**

R**: ¿Quieres probarla?.**- preguntó invitándola a entrar.

Q: **¿Qué?.**

R: **La cama-** respondió divertida-** puedes probarla si quieres.**

Rachel se coló en la habitación y sin dudarlo se dejó caer sobre la impresionante cama, quedando prácticamente cubierta por el volumen del blanco edredón.

Quinn no supo que contestar. Estaba claro que no iba a tumbarse en aquella cama, no era lógico y sabía que la morena bromeaba o trataba de ponerla a prueba.

Su único gesto fue el de alzar la copa de vino que aún conservaba en sus manos y beber de un trago el resto que quedaba.

Y no supo si lo hizo por hacer algo o porque ver a la morena, tumbada boca arriba entre aquellas almohadas le provocó una sensación de calor que la incitó a hidratarse con lo primero que tenia entre las manos.

R: **Vamos Quinn, ven aquí**- volvía a espetar divertida al tiempo que mostraba un lado de la cama.

Q:** No digas tonterías Rachel, vamos...te recuerdo que yo también tengo cama**- respondió tratando de no caer en la tentación.

R:** Mierda-** espetó sin más-** normalmente, cuando una chica prueb****a mi cama, ya no quiere abandonarla jamás**- comenzó a sonreír al tiempo que se levantaba.- **aunque claro, me temo que no sólo la cama se lleva el mérito.**

Quinn se apartó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón. Habían llegado al final del pasillo con la habitación de Rachel y la rubia, tras aquella última y brutal indirecta lanzada por la morena, sentía que tenía que salir de allí, tomar un poco más de aire y olvidarse de aquella escena.

R: **Un momento Quinn**- espetó con rapidez abandonando también la habitación- **déjame que vaya delante de ti.**

Q:** ¿Qué****?..**.-preguntó al ver como la morena le adelantaba- **¿por qué?, ¿piensas que me voy a perder?.**

R: **No, pero...si voy caminando detrás de ti, es probable que sufra algún tipo de taquicardia y no creo que sea bueno para mi salud.**- respondió dándole la espalda.

Quinn caminaba sin ser consciente de su acto. En su cabeza solo se esparcía aquella sentencia y trataba de darle sentido.

Q:** ¿Taquicardia?, ¿de qué hablas Rachel?**- preguntó al tiempo que llegaban al salón.

R:** Esos pantalones que llevan pueden pro****vocar algún que otro infarto, no quiero ser yo quien lo sufra-** volvía a espetar.

Quinn detuvo sus pasos, observando como la morena, caminaba hacia el sofá y se desprendía de sus zapatos para caminar por encima de aquella alfombra. En ningún momento le habló a la cara y la rubia lo agradeció. Si lo llega a hacer, habría sido testigo de cómo el rubor inundaba el rostro de la chica tras recibir aquél piropo sobre sus pantalones y lo "supuestamente" bien que le quedaban.

R: **¿Un bombón?**- preguntó mostrándole la caja que minutos antes le había regalado la rubia.

Quinn trataba de recomponerse mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa y se acercaba al sofá.

R: **Quitate las botas**- espetó antes de que ésta pudiera pisar la alfombra.

Q: **Mmmm, ok**- respondió confusa.

R: **No es por nada, pero si vamos a jugar, mejor que estés descalza.**

Quinn volvía a buscar la mirada de la morena mientras se desprendía de las botas que calzaba.

Q: **¿Jugar?.**

R: **Claro...**- sonreía- **no pensarás que nuestra cita acaba con las dos comiendo bom****bones en un sofá, ¿no?.**

Q:** No, más que nada porque no es una cita-** respondió acomodándose ya junto a la morena.

R: **Vamos a jugar a un videojuego.**

Q: **¿Que?...vamos Rachel**- dejó escapar una sonrisa- **¿pretendes que juguemos a la consola?.**

R: **Sí...vamos a ****bailar.**

Q:**¿Que?.**

Rachel mostró un nuevo gesto travieso en su rostro y encendió la televisión con un pequeño mando.

Tras varios minutos, ante ellas aparecía una pantalla.

R: **¿Sabes jugar?.**

Q:** Hombre, no soy una experta pero alguna vez, jugué con algo d****e eso**- respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

R: **No necesitas mando, solo hay que plantarse frente a la tele y hacer lo que te pida.**

Q: **Rachel, ¿tú**** eres la que pretendía conquistarme?**- cuestionó divertida.

R:** ¿Pretendía?**- respondió mostrando un divertido gesto- **vamos, voy a ser buena y te enseñaré como se hace primero.**

Rachel se colocaba frente a la pantalla tras apartar la pequeña mesita, y comenzó a preparar la partida, seleccionando modalidades y opciones.

Una pequeña cámara detectaba sus movimientos.

Quinn permaneció sentada en un lateral del enorme sofá, observando los gestos de la morena y las pantallas que iban apareciendo en la televisión.

R:** Bien...allá voy**- advirtió prepararndose.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa y pronto comenzó a fijarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

La música le iba indicando el ritmo que debía seguir. Rachel ya daba los primeros pasos de bailes, pero no sólo trataba de aquello.

Entre pista y pista, aparecían una serie de pruebas que la morena debía hacer. Saltar obstáculos, tocar unas campanas que aparecían en el recorrido, golpear pelotas que se le venían encima, incluso, esquivar algunos animales que se cruzaban por el camino.

Todo aquello acompañado de un incesante ritmo que la obligaba a repetir una coreografía para conseguir una mayor puntuación.

Quinn había perdido la cuenta de los puntos conseguidos por la morena. Su vista ya no se fijaba en la pantalla, sino que lo hacia completamente focalizada sobre Rachel.

Sus movimientos eran divertidos y a la vez sexys. Sabía intercalar la diversión de las pruebas que debía pasar con los movimientos que le exigía la música y no pudo evitar acoplar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que no se esfumó hasta que la morena detuvo su particular lección y la obligaba a ocupar su lugar.

Quinn se resistió en un primer momento, pero Rachel sacó a relucir su lado persuasivo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba plantada frente a la pantalla. Doblando las mangas de su jersey para que quedaran por encima de sus codos y sujetando su pelo en una coleta.

Rachel no ocupó el lugar de la rubia en el sofá. Su estrategia estaba más que pensada y sin que Quinn fuese consciente de su acto, se sentó justo detrás de la rubia.

A Quinn no le pareció mal. De esa forma, su vergüenza era menor al no tener visión de la morena mientras jugaba. Pero no supo que todo estaba relativamente preparado para que así fuera.

Rachel lo había conseguido y sonreía traviesa.

Desde el primer momento en el que llegó a la casa y descubrió su atuendo, se había quedado impresionada al observar la retaguardia de la rubia. No iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de seguir disfrutando de aquella perspectiva.

Quinn comenzó a jugar. Inocentemente, su vergüenza se veía incrementada al creer que la morena le observaba haciendo todas aquellas pruebas y su desastroso baile.

Pero Rachel no prestaba atención aquello. Su mirada se veía inmersa en el cuerpo de la rubia. Le daba igual cuando tenia que saltar o cuando tenia que bailar, simplemente la observaba, se recreaba y al mismo tiempo se lamentaba.

Aquello no le hacía más que daño y era consciente.

El día en el que la morena decidió disfrutar de su libertad, vivir al máximo aquella vida que se presentaba ante ella, supo que no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le alejase de sus objetivos.

Lo había conseguido en lo profesional y lo había conseguido en lo personal.

Había logrado llegar a Broadway, había logrado conseguir un nivel de vida adecuado para permitirse cualquier lujo que quisiera. Tenía la casa que quería, en el lugar que deseaba y como siempre había soñado.

Había conseguido conquistar a quienes se había propuesto. No estaba por la labor de que nadie más le rompiese el corazón, tal y como hizo Finn cuando decidió marcharse y por eso mismo se lamentaba por estar disfrutando de aquella situación.

Sólo Quinn se convertía en esa barrera que no quería atravesar.

Quinn no era una chica cualquiera, no era una más. La apuesta solo hacia alusión a una cosa: conseguir que la rubia aceptase que podría sentir atracción por una chica, pero para ello estaba exponiéndose ella misma.

Era ella la que la incitaba, la que pretendía que la atracción la sintiese por ella misma. Un cuchillo de doble filo.

Podía aceptar que Quinn cediese en aquello, pero...¿que pasa si ella va más allá?. No era la primera vez que se hizo esa pregunta.

La actitud, los gestos, la personalidad de Quinn eran alto voltaje. Podía caer enamorada de ella en cualquier instante, si es que ya no lo estaba y sucumbir a eso, era su perdición.

Le costaba creer que Quinn pudiese mantener una relación con una chica, pero peor aun era mantener una relación con ella.

Quinn jamás se sentiría atraída por Rachel, ni por personalidad ni por físico, muy a su pesar.

Rachel estaba jugando con fuego y terminaría quemándose, pero lo que más le preocupaba era perder a la rubia. Perderla como amiga.

Su corazón se podría romper y lógicamente, se iba a recuperar, pero perder su amistad, después de haber llegado a su vida como un ángel, no iba a ser fácil.

Todos aquellos pensamientos habían dejado a la morena embelesada en el sofá. Perdiendo su mirada en el cuerpo de la rubia y sin ser consciente de que ya había terminado su partida.

Su gesto había cambiado y Quinn lo notó al girarse.

Fue entonces cuando fue consciente de las vistas que había tenido la morena en todo momento y cuando aquel calor que antes la había invadido en la habitación, volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su cuerpo.

Q: **Ya...ya terminé**- espetó con la respiración agitada.

R: **Eh...ah, si...si-** reaccionó al ver como la rubia ya tomaba asiento junto a ella.

Q: ¿**Estás bien?-** preguntó al ver el rostro extrañado de la morena.

R: **Si...si claro**- respondió tomando uno de los bombones.

Q: **Va...¿me das uno?**-

R: **Si, claro..**.- le mostró la caja.

Quinn accedió y tomó uno de los bombones que se presentaban perfectamente alineados.

R:** ¿Que tal tu contractura?.**

Q: **Bueno...depende del día**- respondió mientras degustaba ya la porción de chocolate.

R: **¿No vas a ir a ningún masajista?.**

Q: **No lo sé...quizás éste fin de semana, lo tengo libre y puede que busque algo.**

R: **Yo también-** mintió y no supo por qué.

Q:** ¿Tú**** también qué?...¿quieres ir a un masajista?.**

R: **Eh...si, bueno...no, en realidad era que tengo el fin de semana libre.**

Q: **Ah...bueno, pero tu tienes que relajarte...ya sabes, descansar y poco más.**

R: **Si...pero aquí es imposible****...sino es mi mánager, es ****Á****lex o las chicas...no me dejan descansar nunca.**

Q:** Prueba a irte a algún lugar donde puedas.**

R: **¿Algún lugar?.**

Q: **Si, no sé...algún hotel, alguna casita...ahí nadie te molestaría.**

R: **¿Te vendrías conmigo?-** fue directa.

Q: **¿C****ontigo?...Rachel, se supone que es para que descanses, ¿que sentido tiene ir acompañada?**.

R:** Estoy enferma, me da miedo quedarme sola y mas en un lugar lejano.**

Q: **Pero...**

R: **Tengo una casa...**

Q: **¿Una casa?, ¿dó****nde?.**

R: **Al norte, cerca de Albany**- respondió tratando ser natural- **bueno...no es mi casa, es de unos amigos, pero me la dejan siempre**** que quiera.**

Quinn la miraba incrédula.

R:** ¿Te vendrías conmigo el fin de semana?.**

Q: **Eh...no sé, Rachel he dicho que lo tengo libre, pero suelo aprovechar para estudiar, para**...

R: **Podrás hacerlo allí...yo, yo prometo que te dejo ocupar tu tiempo en l****o que quieras.**

Q: **No sé.**..-dudó.

R: **Si vienes conmigo estaré más tranquila y podré descansar...no quiero irme sola y de camino tu aprovechas y te relajas también.**

Q: **Bueno...está bien**- respondió sin convicción. Todo le resultaba demasiado extraño. Ni siquiera veía a Rachel completamente segura de lo que decía.

R: **Ok, yo...yo llamo a mis amigos y les digo que voy a ocupar la casa.**

Q:** Ok...oye...creo que va siendo hora de que me marche**- espetó lanzando una mirada hacia el reloj.

No sabría explicarlo, pero la situación se había vuelto un tanto extraña desde que terminó de jugar a aquella partida.

Rachel se mostraba distinta, más nerviosa y no comprendía por qué. Las miradas de la morena la comenzaban a intimidar. Había algo más allá que el divertido juego al que se habían visto sometidas por aquella absurda apuesta.

R: **¿Ya?.**

Q: **Si...te recuerdo que yo mañana trabajo y mira la hora que es.**

R: **Ah...ok, ok-** respondió levantándose del sofá.

Quinn hizo lo mismo y se dispuso a colocarse las botas, mientras Rachel, comenzaba a caminar nerviosa por la sala.

Q:** ¿Estás bien?**- preguntó acercándose.

R: **Si...si claro**- mintió.

No, no estaba bien. Hacia diez minutos estaba disfrutando de los bailes divertidos de la rubia y ahora se había comprometido a llevarla a una casa que no existía de unos amigos imaginarios.

Q: **¿De verdad?, Rachel, si te encuentras mal, dímelo.**..

R: **No...no Quinn, estoy bien.**..- trató de disimular- **a menos que si diciéndote que estoy mal, te quedes a dormir**- sonrió- **y solo tengo un dormitorio.**

Quinn bajaba su mirada tratando de ocultar la sonrisa.

Rachel lo había hecho bien, con aquella pequeña indirecta, eliminó la extraña tensión que se creó entre las dos, recuperando la normalidad a la que se veía sometida con las bromas de la morena.

Q:** Ha sido una buena noche, gracias Rachel**- Quinn ya se colocaba el abrigo junto a la puerta de salida.

Rachel la observaba con ternura.

R: **Gracias a ti po****r aguantarme.**

Q:** Bueno, creo que te he demostrado que los halagos de una chica no me incomodan.**

R:** Depende...**

Q: **¿De?.**

R:** De los halagos...no te habrán molestado los que yo te digo porque son suaves, pero seguro que si utilizo mi artillería pesada, ya habrías salido corriendo.**

Q: **¿Artillería pesada?-** preguntó tomando su bolso.

R: **Ajam.**..

Q: **A ver,**** alguna muestra.**..- incitó divertida.

R: **No creo que sea adecuado.**

Q. **¿Tienes miedo?.**

R: **No... pero tú**** deberías.**

Q: **Bah...mucho hablar y luego..**.-dejó caer sonriente.

R:** ¿Me vas a avisar cuando llegues a casa?.**-cambió de tema.

Q:** Claro-** respondió al ver que su petición no había surtido efecto.

R: **Gracias por los bombones...**

Q:** Estaban ricos, ¿eh?.**

R: **Si...deliciosos.**

Q: **No te los comas todos de golpe...sino te sentará mal**- espetó abriendo la puerta.

R: **Tranquila, pienso comerme el último en Albany**- respondió al tiempo que se acercaba para dejar un beso en al mejilla de la rubia.

Q:** ¿Crees que te van a durar?**-preguntó justo antes de recibir el beso.

Rachel terminó la acción de despedida dejando el dulce beso sobre la mejilla, pero no abandonó el lugar y acercándose al oído de la rubia, susurró sensualmente.

R:**Todo depende de ti, procura no derretirte hasta entonces..**..

Quinn tragó saliva al escuchar el susurro y recibir la intensa mirada de la morena al apartarse de ella.

Lo había conseguido. Acababa de dejarle un piropo que a punto estuvo de dejarle sin respiración, pero Rachel había fallado. No eran ganas de correr, precisamente lo que sintió Quinn.

Q: **Cuidate Rachel..**.-espetó abandonando el apartamento.

R:** Tú**** también Quinn**- sonrió-** ciao.**

La rubia se perdió por el pasillo mientras Rachel cerraba la puerta.

Temblaba, aun tenia el olor del perfume de Quinn en su nariz tras aquel ultimo acercamiento y la mirada desconcertada de la rubia clavada en su mente.

Apenas varios minutos después y tras recibir la notificación de que había llegado en perfecto estado a su casa, Rachel comenzó a preparar su plan.

A: **¿Rachel?-** Álex respondía somnolienta.

R: **¿Estás dormida?.**

A: **Eh..si, hace una hora que he llegado de la función...¿que te pasa?.**

R: **¿Podemos vernos mañana?.**

A: **Eh...claro, supongo...¿en tu casa?.**

R: **Si, ven pronto y trae tu agenda.**

A:** ¿Mi agenda?...ok, ¿algo más?.**

R:** Si...trae también vendas y utensilios para curar...**

A: **¿Qué?...¿para qué?.**

R: **Para mi corazón...es probable que ****me lo rompan.**


	12. Capitulo 12 Confía en mi

9 de Marzo de 2024

Quinn corría por el pasillo del hospital. Llegaba tarde a su improvisada cita con Rachel.

Había tenido que trasladarse al laboratorio para recoger ella misma los resultados de las pruebas que le habían realizado y un monumental atasco la había hecho llegar tarde.

Rachel esperaba ya en la sala de espera de la consulta.

Acudió a las 8 de la mañana para hacerse una resonancia magnética y varias pruebas que le había pedido la rubia a última hora.

Aquella llamada la tarde anterior no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa. No debía estar allí, debía estar preparando la pequeña escapada que iban a llevar a cabo aquella misma tarde, pero algo surgió en los análisis y Rachel tenía que presentarse ante Quinn aquella misma mañana.

Rachel era todo nervio. Apenas había conseguido dormir.

Q:** Lo siento Rachel**- Quinn accedía a la sala de espera y se encontraba con el gesto confuso de la morena- **siento llegar tarde, me ha pillado un at****asco y...**

R: **No te preocupes...acabo de llegar después de hacerme esas pruebas.**

Q: **¿La resonancia?-** preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta y la invitaba a pasar.

R: **Si****…****¿para qué es?**- Rachel se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, junto a Quinn, que la esperaba impaciente para que terminase de entrar.

Q:** Es para saber cómo va el tratamiento**- respondió justo antes de acercarse para dejarle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo- **me toca a mi, ¿no?-** sonreía tratando de calmar el estado de ansiedad en el que se veía inmersa la morena.

Rachel agradeció el gesto esbozando una leve sonrisa al tiempo que se introducía en la consulta.

Q:** ¿Cómo estás?**- preguntó mientras comenzaba a colocarse la bata blanca y Rachel tomaba asiento.

R: **Bueno...eso me lo tendrás que decir tú.**

Q:** Rachel, relájate...te he llamado porque tengo que hablar contigo, nada más.**

R:** ¿Hablar?...sobre la enfermedad, ¿****no?.**

Q: **Ajam... y sobre el viaje.**

R: **¿Sobre el viaje?...¿no puedes venir?.**

Q:** ¿Qué****?...si, claro que puedo ir.**..-espetó sonriente mientras ocupaba su lugar- s**olo que quiero saber que me tengo que llevar.**

R: **¿Llevar?.**

Q:** Si...me has dicho que es en Alba****ny pero no sé si es al norte, al sur...**

R:** Richmond...es un pequeño pueblo, está en Masachussets.**

Q:** Ah...creía que era en Albany-** respondió confusa.

Rachel también lo pensó, pero su plan no salió como había tratado que saliese.

El día anterior, dedicó toda la mañana junto con Álex, en buscar una casa rural en algún lugar de Albany. Su búsqueda se vio fracasada y sólo el pequeño pueblo de Richmond le ofrecía lo que estaba buscando.

Habían preparado todo para que Quinn no supiese que aquella casa era alquilada y no propiedad de unos amigos. Había visto fotos del interior, mirado mapas y hablado con la empresa propietaria de la casa, para que no dijese absolutamente nada al entregarle las llaves.

R: **Si, bueno está cerca y yo soy un desastre para ****recordar localizaciones concretas- **se excusó.

Q:** Está bien, pues nos iremos a Richmond...imagino que tendré que llevar abrigos-**espetó sonriente.

R:** Sí, pero bueno...la casa tiene calefacción, así que allí dentro no vamos a pasar frío.**

Q:** Bien...¿cuando salimos?.**

R:** Cuándo tú quieras, Á****lex nos deja su coche y en unas 3 horas estamos allí.**

Q: **No te preocupes por el coche, cogeremos el mio.**

R: **¿Tú****?.****..¿tu tienes coche?.**

Quinn comenzó a reír ante la incredulidad de la morena.

Q: **No es mío, es de los laboratorios donde trabajo, lo tengo a mi disposición siempre que quiera.**

R: **Ah...pero n****o es necesario, ya te digo que Á****lex...**

Q: **Á****lex tendrá su coche,**** pero tú no vas a conducir y si lo voy a hacer yo, lo haré en mi coche...¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **Ok...ok, no digo más.**

Q: **Bien...¿que te parece sobre las 4?, termino el turno a las 1, tengo que hacer unos trámites y estaré libre.**

R: **Perfecto...me apetece mucho**** escaparme contigo.**

Q: **A mi tamb..**.- se detuvo. Rachel esbozaba una traviesa sonrisa y la rubia se vio un tanto cohibida para terminar aquella frase.

R: **Bueno...¿me vas a decir para qué querías que viniera hoy**?.- cambió su gesto.

Quinn hizo lo mismo que morena y erradicó la sonrisa de su rostro.

Q:** Bien...bueno Rachel, te he hecho venir porque quería contarte algo que está sucediendo..**.

R: **¿Conmigo?...**

Q: **Si...**

R: **¿Algo va mal?.**

Q: **No...**** déjame**** que te explique.**

R:** Ok...ok-** espetó respirando con profundidad.

Q: **Hace unos días, el doctor Jackson vino a verme**- comenzó a explicar- **le habían llegado unos resultados de uno de tus análisis y había algo extraño.**

Rachel comenzó mostrar sus nervios.

Q: **Vino para mostrármelo y los dos nos quedamos sorprend****idos, de hecho yo jamás había visto algo así...**

R:** ¿Algo así?...Quinn, ¿qué**** me pasa?.**

Q: **No lo sé, pero los niveles de linfocitos y mon...**

R: **Para...para, ****háblame**** de forma que pueda entenderte...por favor**- interrumpió

Q: **Está bien**- trató de reordenar las palabras- **a ver, la sangre tiene diferentes compuestos, ¿cierto?.**

R: **Si, hasta ahí...llego.**

Q: **Bien, hemos descubierto que los niveles de esos componentes se exceden de toda física, vamos que no son normales para tu estado.**

R:** ¿Có****mo?.**

Q: **Si lleváramos a la realidad lo que hemos visto en los resultados, no estarías viva.**

R: **¿Qué****?...¿me estoy muriendo?.**

Q: **No...no Rachel, ****tranquilízate****...quiero decir que esos niveles no son lógicos en una persona con tu salud...no podrías cami****nar ni encontrarte tan bien si eso fuera cierto.**

R:** Entonces, ¿es un fallo de laboratorio?.**

Q: **No...ahí está el misterio...te hice repetir la analítica para saber si había fallo y han vuelto a salir igual.**

R: **¿Entonces?.**

Q:** Puede que tu debilidad tenga**** algo que ver con eso, aunque realmente sería algo ****estrambótico**** que así fuese, ya te digo...no es normal.**

R:** ¿Y que vamos a hacer?, ¿como se cura eso?...**

Q: **Por lo pronto vamos a seguir igual-** respondió con firmeza- **las pruebas que te hemos hecho indica ****que tus músculos están sufriendo la miopatía de la que te estamos tratando y no vamos a abandonar ese tratamiento, pero...**

R**: Pero...**

Q: **Tenemos que averiguar a qué se debe ese descontrol que existe en tu sangre...y sobretodo, de dónde proviene.**

R:** Pero...Quinn, ¿es peligroso?, quiero decir...¿mi vida corre...**

Q: **No vamos a pensar en eso...**

Rachel bajó la cabeza. Era la respuesta que no quería escuchar.

De pequeña siempre le había escuchado a sus padres decir que los médicos nunca decían las cosas con claridad, siempre trataban de camuflarlo procurando no alterar al paciente y en aquella situación, sentía que Quinn así lo estaba haciendo.

Q: **Hey...Rachel, te estoy diciendo que confíes en mi...vamos a seguir investigando y...**

Quinn detuvo su discurso. El cejo de la morena se frunció por completo y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, síntoma inequívoco de que estaba a punto de llorar.

Q: **Hey...hey**- espetó levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la morena, ocupando la silla contigua a la que utilizaba.- **Rachel, ****mírame**- indicó tomando de las manos a la chica.

Rachel alzó la vista y permitió que Quinn observase las primeras lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, a punto de caer.

Q: **No...ni hablar Rachel, no voy a permitir que te pongas así, ¿me oye****s?.**

R: **Quinn...sé que algo me sucede, sé que es grave y ahora que me dices ésto...**-

Q:** Rachel...basta...todo va a salir bien, ¿ok?.**

La morena pudo contenerse tras aquellas palabras de la rubia y no dejó que las lágrimas terminasen cayendo.

R: **Quinn...****ayer...ayer sentí algo extraño en el pecho.**

Q:** ¿Qué?...¿algo extraño?.**

R: **Si...estuve desayunando con Á****lex y...cuando salí de la ducha sentía que me costaba respirar, no sé si eso es por el tratamiento.**

Q: **¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?**.-preguntó con seriedad.

R: **Porque fue un par de segundos, pero ahora que me dices eso...no sé.**

Q: **Ven aquí**- interrumpió ayudándola a levantarse- **vamos, siéntate en la camilla.**

Rachel accedió a la petición de la rubia mientras ésta, sacaba su fonendoscopio del cajón de su mesa.

Rachel comenzó a desabrochar su blusa. Ya conocía el procedimiento y no estaba por la labor de alargar más aquella angustia.

Quinn se acercaba como siempre, observando el lugar exacto dónde iba a oscultar a la morena y tratando de ignorar todo lo demás.

Por primera vez, conseguía escuchar no solo los latidos del corazón sino la respiración de la chica. No había juegos ni dobles sentidos, no había indirectas. Por primera vez Rachel se mostraba dispuesta a ser reconocida, quizás por el miedo que le provocó saber que había algo más que aquella molesta enfermedad que le aquejaba.

Ahora no le importaba tener a Quinn frente a ella, a escasos centímetros y palpando su pecho, ahora lo único que le importaba era que todo saliese bien y que aquellas lágrimas que aun trataban de desbordar sus ojos, se mantuvieran firmes.

Un leve suspiro puso en guardia a Quinn, que tras haberla oscultado, no vio nada extraño o mejor dicho, diferente a lo que ya había visto antes.

Q: **Rachel**- susurró sin apartarse de ella- **confía en mi...te necesito con tu estado de humor, con tus chistes y tus bromas...con tus indirectas.**- trató de calmarla al tiempo que apartaba el pelo que caía sobre las mejillas de la morena y comenzaba a detener las primeras lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

R: **Tengo miedo Quinn.**..-respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Q: **Ven aquí-** espetó justo antes de acomodar a la morena entre sus brazos y regalarle un sentido y tranquilizador abrazo.

Rachel hundió su rostro junto al cuello de la rubia y no dudó en abrazarla con fuerza, alzando sus brazos sobre el cuello y obligando a la rubia a que quedase entre sus piernas.

El llanto comenzó a hacerse más intenso y Quinn trataba de calmarla. Sus manos dejaron de acariciar la espalda de la chica para detenerse en su cintura.

Su preocupación no la había dejado ser consciente de la postura que había tomado para quedar entre los brazos de la morena y sobretodo, ser consciente de la extrema cercanía en la que se encontraban sus cuerpos.

Rachel no permitió que hubiera un mínimo espacio entre ellas y Quinn, por primera vez, se sintió bien.

Sintió la calidez de la morena y se sintió importante entre sus brazos. Rachel necesitaba esa contención y ella se la estaba dando sin dudas.

Q: **Cálmate, todo va a salir bien**...- susurró buscando la mirada de la morena.

Ésta se separó un poco, permitiendo que el encuentro entre ambos rostros fuese frontal, cara a cara.

R: **Gracias.**..-respondió sin alzar la vista. Sus ojos oscilaban por cada zona del rostro de la rubia, evitando cruzar la mirada.

Algo que Quinn notó y casi que agradeció.

El gesto apenado de la morena le estaba rompiendo el corazón y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si aquellos enormes y oscuros ojos, bañados en lágrimas, se detenían frente a los suyos.

Q: **Olvídate**** de**** todo, ¿vale?**-

Rachel terminó alzando la mirada, confundida.

R: **¿Que**** me olvide?.**

Quinn tenía razón, recibir la mirada de la chica con aquel halo de tristeza era superior a ella. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse firme y no volver a abrazarla, ésta vez...con otra intención a parte de calmarla.

Q: **Si...tú solo sigue el tratamiento y me vas diciendo como te encuentras...averiguar de donde viene eso es cosa nuestra...¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **Es mi vida Quinn, no puedo pasar por alto eso.**

Q: **Rachel, ****te lo he dicho porque creo que tenía que decírtelo, ni siquiera el doctor Jackson estaba de acuerdo en que lo hiciera porque sabia que te ibas a preocupar más.**

R: **Yo merezco saber lo que me pasa...**

Q:** Lo sé, por eso te lo dije-** respondió sujetando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos- **escúchame...tú**** y yo nos vamos a ir a Richmond...vamos a pasar un finde genial, con mucho frío ****segurísimo****, pero da igual...vamos a pasarnos todo el día, tumbadas en el sofá...viendo la tele y cotilleando...¿te parece?.**

R:**¿Tu cotilleas?.**

Q: **Claro...hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi-** espetó tratando de sonreír.

R:** ¿Cómo qué?...¿te gustan las chicas?**.-logró cambiar el gesto entristecido por una tierna sonrisa.

Q: **Ya te gustaría Berry, ya te gustaría-** respondió divertida.

R:** Gracias Quinn**- espetó sonriente mientras se secaba las lágrimas- **gracias...**

La rubia volvía a tornar su gesto y eliminó la sonrisa para sustituirla por un semblante más intenso.

No podía jurarlo, pero estaba segura de haber sentido cómo sus neuronas se activaban de tal forma que daban la orden directa de unir sus labios con los de la morena.

Una orden que se convirtió en un simple gesto de sus labios, quedando entreabiertos y una intensa mirada hacia los de la morena.

Rachel lo notó y se sorprendió. Ella también habría jurado que Quinn estaba por la labor de besarle si no llega a ser por una estúpida e inoportuna llamada en la puerta.

Q: **Voy**- exclamó la rubia apartándose con dificultad de la morena. Sus ojos no se habían alejado de su objetivo, los labios de Rachel. Cómo si una fuerza invisible los hubiera atado a ella.

Rachel comenzó a abrochar la blusa que aun permanecía abierta por la zona del pecho y trató de eliminar las lagrimas que aun mojaban sus ojos y mejillas, mientras Quinn , se acercaba a la puerta para saber quien había tenido la impertinencia de destruir aquél momento.

Alguien que se habría ganado una mala respuesta si no llega a ser por la actitud que mostró al abrir la puerta.

Q: **Jason...¿que haces aquí?**- Quinn miró sorprendida al chico que esperaba sonriente.

Rachel se giró al escuchar el nombre del chico y no dudó en buscarle mientras se acercaba a la silla.

J: **Hola...¿que t****al?...no tienes consulta, ¿no?.**

Q:** Eh...sí, de hecho estoy con una paciente**- respondió señalando hacia Rachel que ya trataba de ocultar su rostro, dando la espalda a ambos.

J: **Oh...dios, lo siento...pensaba que hoy solo tenias papeleos y demás...lo siento.**..

Q: **No te preocupes...hablamos lue..**.

Jim: **Hola Quinn...**- la voz estridente del pequeño interrumpió la conversación de ambos.

Q: **Jimmy...¿que haces aquí?**- preguntó alzando al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Jim: **He venido con papá...¿vamos a jugar?.**

J: **Jim, campeón...vamos deja a Quinn, está trabajando.**..- Jason incitó al pequeño a que terminase el intenso abrazo al que sometía a Quinn.

Rachel miró de reojo hacia la puerta. Escuchar el nombre y la voz del pequeño fue superior a ella.

Q: **¿Que hace aquí?...Jason, sabes que no puede entrar en el hospital...en ésta zona.**

J: **Tranquila, entramos por atrás, no h****a visto nada que no pueda ver, pero no es excusa...vamos Jim, deja a Quinn, tenemos que irnos**- espetó tomando al chico en brazos.

Jim: **Pero yo quiero estar con Quinn, me dijiste que iba a quedarme con ella..**.- recriminó el pequeño disgustado.

J: **Está tra****bajando cielo, no podemos interrumpirla...**-respondió- **lo siento Quinn, lo siento-** trató de disculparse.

Q:** No te preocupes...es Rachel-** espetó señalando hacia la morena.

J: **Ah...vaya, bueno aún así...os dejo a solas, ya luego hablamos...**

Jim: **Papá...qui****ero estar con Quinn**- volvía a pedir con tristeza.

J: **Jim, no seas pesado, Quinn está trabajando.**

Q:** Jimmy cariño, ahora tienes que irte con papá...luego voy a verte.**

J: **¿Has oído?, luego vendrá a verte a la guardería...así que deja de quejarte**.- espetó con el niño completamente ofuscado entre sus brazos.

Q: **¿Guardería?**- preguntó confundida.

J: **Si, lo**** dejaré en la guardería de la planta infantil, tengo una conferencia ahora, por eso vinimos...creía que no tenias consulta y que no te importaría quedarte con él una hora...**

Q: **Ah...pues no te preocupes, dejale que se quede...**

J: **No, no...Quinn estás tra****bajando.**

Q: **Es Rachel, a ella seguro que no le importa y después de ella ya no tengo más pacientes.**

J: **¿Seguro?.**

Q: **Rachel, ¿te importa que Jimmy se quede?.**

La morena se giró, aun tratando de ocultar las lagrimas y asintió.

R:** En absoluto**...-respondió- **hola Jason.**

J: **Hola Rachel**- respondió el chico un tanto confuso. El rostro de la morena no dejaba duda alguna, estaba mal.

Q: **Vamos, ven Jimmy...te quedas conmigo.**

J. **Quinn, no sé si es buena idea**- espetó al ser consciente del estado de Rachel- s**egur****o que tenéis asuntos que tratar.**

Q: **Insisto, deja que se quede, me va a venir bien**- respondió tratando de evitar que Rachel se enterase.

J: **¿Seguro?.**

Q: **Seguro, cuando termine, bajaré al parque que hay fuera, buscanos allí, ¿ok?.**

J: **Ok...gracias Quinn.**

Q:** De nada**- respondió sonriente al tiempo que invitaba al pequeño a que le tomase de la mano.

Q: **Ven Jimmy, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial.**

Rachel mantenía la postura, dando la espalda a la puerta mientras trataba de eliminar cualquier resto de lágrimas de su rostro.

Q:** Mira Rachel..**.-llamó la atención de la morena- **él es Jimmy.**

Rachel se giró buscando el rostro del pequeño que ya se acercaba a su lado, sosteniendo la mano de Quinn y con un semblante tímido.

R:** Hola Jimmy-** espetó con dulzura.

Q: **Jimmy, ella es Rachel, es.**..-se detuvo- **es una de mis mejores amigas**.

J: **¿Como Laureen?**

R:**¿Quien es Laureen?.**

Q: **Su mejor amiga..**.-respondió a la cuestión de la morena- **sí, es como Laureen.**- miró al pequeño.

J: **Pero...Laureen es mi novia.**

Quinn enmudeció de repente y Rachel lanzó una mirada divertida hacia la rubia.

J: **¿Ella es tu novia?.**- volvía a cuestionar el pequeño.

Q: **Eh...no, no es mi novia.**

J: **Entonces no es como Laureen.**

R: **No...se ve que no**- interfería divertida.

Q: **Bueno, yo**** la quiero mucho...igual que tú a Laureen, pero no es mi novia.**

Rachel temblaba. El simple hecho de escuchar a Quinn decir que la quería mucho le dificultaba la respiración, pero fue el tono dulce de su voz el que la hizo estremecer.

Se veía feliz con el pequeño sobre sus rodillas. Lo observaba con dulzura, con amor y Rachel comenzó a entender que aquel pequeño era demasiado especial en la vida de la rubia.

J: **¿Estás enferma?-** preguntó preocupado.

Q: **Eh...**

R:** Si, pero Quinn me está curando**- interrumpió Rachel ante la duda de Quinn.

J: **Bien, porque Quinn es la me****jor...de todas, a mi me curó, ¿****a qué sí?**- espetó ilusionado.

Rachel cuestionó con la mirada a Quinn.

Q: **Si...bueno, pero tu fuiste un campeón y eres muy fuerte.**

J: **Si, yo soy fuert**e- gesticuló mirando a Rachel- **ni siquiera lloré y Quinn me regaló un pañuelo de superman, ¿verdad Quinn?.**

Q: **Ajam**- respondía sonriente.

Rachel permanecía un tanto confundida. No sabía si la enfermedad de la que supuestamente hablaba el pequeño era algo normal o un tema serio.

Q: **Jimmy tuvo leucemia con tan sólo 3 añitos**.- explicó al ver el gesto de la morena.

R: **Oh...vaya-** murmuró- **¿y...está...**

Q:** Perfecto, ¿verdad Jimmy?**- sonreía al pequeño.

J: **Siiii...**

Q: **Fue complicado, tuvo que someterse a muchas s****esiones de tratamiento y tuvimos suerte.**..

R: **¿Era tu paciente?.**

Q: **Mas o menos...su médico era una pediatra, conocida de Jason y mía, pero J quería que yo me encargase...y mira, al final todo salió bien-** respondía un tanto emocionada.

Rachel se quedaba sin palabras. Ahora lo entendía, ahora sabía por qué aquel chico era tan especial, a parte de ser el hijo de su ex, había sido uno de sus pacientes y le había logrado salvar la vida.

Quinn lanzó una tierna mirada sobre el pequeño.

Q: **¿Sabes que Rachel e****s artista?**- informó al chico.

J: **¿Si?.**- preguntó incrédulo.

Q: **Ajam...y canta de maravilla.**.**.podrías pedirle que te cantara algo**.-espetó sonriente.

J: **¡Cantame algo!**- exclamó entusiasmado.

Rachel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa aun mayor. Sus ojos oscilaban entre el chico y la divertida mueca que mostraba Quinn.

R: **¿Qué quieres que te cante?.**

J: **No sé, algo...**

R: **A ver... ****pregúntale**** a Quinn, quizás ella tenga una canción favorita.**- lanzó la indirecta hacia la rubia.

J: **Quinn, ¿cual es tú canción**** favorita?.**

Q: **Mmmm, tengo muchas...prefiero que Rachel nos sorprenda...**

R:** Ok...ya sé qué cantar**...- respondió sonriente.-** ¿preparado?.**

J: **Si.**

El pequeño se acomodó a los brazos de Quinn, que impaciente esperaba aquella pequeña e intima actuación de la morena en su propia consulta.

**The first time ever I saw your face  
>I thought the sun rose in your eyes<br>And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
>To the night and the empty skies, my love<strong>

Quinn se sorprendió al escuchar las primeras palabras de aquel estribillo. La dulzura en la voz de la morena le impactó. Pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando Rachel desvió su mirada hacia ella y a continuación, y tomando de la mano al pequeño, avanzó hacia el centro de la consulta, cambiando por completo el tono.

**What I want, you've got****  
><strong>**But it might be hard to handle****  
><strong>**Like the flame that burns the candle****  
><strong>**The candle feeds the flame eh eh**

Rachel y el pequeño comenzaron a bailar, sonrientes, con algún que otro salto inclusive.  
><strong>What I've got is a full stock<strong>**  
><strong>**Of tho****ughts and dreams that scatter****  
><strong>**You pull them all together****  
><strong>**And how I can't explain oh yeah****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Well well you (I can't go for that)****  
><strong>**You make my dreams come true****  
><strong>**(I can't go for that, I can't go for that)****  
><strong>**Well well well you****  
><strong>**(I can't go for that)**  
><strong>Oh yeah you make <strong>**my dreams come true****  
><strong>**(I can't go for that, I can't go for that)**

R: **Vamos...ahora Quinn-** espetó sin detener el baile.

J: **Vamos Quinn...canta con nosotros.**

Q:** Nooo...ni hablar**- respondía sonriente desde la silla.

J: **Vamos..**.-el pequeño tomó a la rubia de la mano y trató de levantarla pero Quinn no accedía.

Q: **No Jimmy...no-** se resistía.

Rachel se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, buscando la mirada del chico.

**Oh listen to this**

Rachel siguió cantando, incitando a Quinn a que le acompañase. 

**I'm down on my daydream  
>But that sleepwalk should be over by now<br>I know**

Q: **Yeah, you****  
><strong>**I, I'll do an****ything that you want me to****  
><strong>**I, I'll do almost anything that you want me to**

Quinn se animó y terminó por cantar aquél estribillo que había comenzado la morena.

Rachel se sorprendió, más aún incluso que el chico, que jamás había escuchado a la rubia cantar.

J: **¡****Biennn...****!**.-exclamó completamente emocionado mientras recorría toda la consulta dando pequeños saltos.

Rachel no pudo continuar cantando. Volver a escuchar a Quinn cantar le emocionó por completo.

Q:** Mira lo que has conseguido-** se excusó la rubia al descubrir la intensa mirada de la morena.

R:**¿Yo?...No, ha sido él quien lo ha conseguido.**

Q: **No...****Jamás**** le canté y tuve muchas oportunidades y llegas tú...tarareas el principio de una canción y zas...- **respondía divertida.-** lo que no entiendo es por qué has mezclado dos canciones tan distintas.**

R: **¿Distintas?.**

Q: **Nada tiene que ver ****The first time ever I saw your face , con I can´t go for that.**

R: **¿Seguro?.**-

Q: **Segurisim**...-Quinn no pudo terminar la palabra. Las dudas le asaltaron y rápidamente se dispuso a repasar la letra para ver que unión podría haber entre ambas.

R: **No Quinn, la clave no está en la letra, sino en quien la canta y para quien la canta**.-espetó al ver que se veía inmersa buscando el punto de unión.

No supo que hacer ni que decir. Por suerte el pequeño volvía a ocupar sus rodillas y la pudo distraer de aquel segundo en el que se perdió en los ojos de Rachel.

La primera vez que vi tu cara, pensé que el sol estaba en tus ojos, tú haces mis sueños realidad. Esas eran las dos sentencias que describían aquellas canciones y se las había cantado Rachel...a ella o al pequeño Jimmy.

R:** Perdona**- se excusó tomando su bolso.

Quinn no se había percatado de que estaba vibrando su móvil hasta que no vio a la morena tomarlo y aceptar la llamada.

R:** Hola Á****lex...eh, si estoy en la consulta-** Rachel se separó de la rubia, mientras ésta permanecía ausente, jugando con el pequeño pero sin dejar de escuchar lo que hablaba.- **si, si claro, te veo ahora...****no, no es necesario, Quinn tiene coche...ajam...de acuerdo...si, nos vemos allí, ciao.**

R: **Lo siento Quinn.**

Q: **No te preocupes**- reaccionó.

R: **Á****lex me está esperando, va a estar pendiente del apartamento mientras estoy fuera y quiero dejarle algunas cos****as.**

Q: **Ah...ok, ok.**..- se levantó para despedirse.

Rachel ya cogía su chaqueta y el bolso.

R: **Jimmy, me ha encantado conocerte y sobretodo, que cantes conmigo, eres una estrella**- espetó sonriente.

J:** Gracias, cuando venga mi papá le diré que quiero ser cantante.**

R:** Uff...¿crees que le va a gustar?.**

Q: **No**- interrumpió- **no le va a gustar en absoluto**.

R:** Pues...entonces, no le digas que te lo he dicho yo**- espetó con un guiño de ojos- **será nuestro secr****eto.**

J:** Si, nuestro secreto**- respondió con un leve susurro.

Quinn sonreía ante el gesto de ambos.

R: **Te veo luego**- se dirigió a la rubia.

Q: **A las 4.**

R:** A las 4**- repitió sonriente.

Q:**Cuídate**** Rachel.**

La morena se inclinó para dejar un beso en la cabeza del chico y a continuación se acercó a Quinn, a quien volvía a besar en la mejilla, ésta vez como despedida.

R:** Tú**** también Quinn**- susurró- **ciao.**


	13. Capitulo 13 Bioko

9 De Marzo 2024

Q: **¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?**- Quinn trataba de buscar algún indicio de civilización entre la frondosa arboleda que inundaba la carretera estatal que llevaba al pequeño pueblo de Richmond.

La noche ya se había hecho presente. Casi 3 horas de recorrido cuando el navegador indicaba que estaban a menos de 2 kilómetros del destino.

R:** Si, es por aquí.**-Rachel respondía con seguridad desde el asiento del copiloto.

Álex le había mostrado aquella carretera con los mapas de google. No había duda.

Q:** Creo que sí vamos a estar totalmente aisladas-** espetó volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

R: **Mira, es allí-** Rachel señalaba hacia el primer cruce que aparecía ante ellas después de kilómetros.

Quinn no dudó y giró, haciendo caso a la morena y también al GPS que ya indicaba el lugar exacto.

Una casa de madera aparecía ante ellas. La oscuridad lo inundaba todo.

Q:** ¿No hay nadie aquí?-** preguntaba al tiempo que detenía el coche.

R: **Voy a llamar, me dijeron que avisara cuando llegásemos.**- espetó abandonando la cabina del coche.

Quinn hizo lo mismo, pero sus pasos, fueron dirigidos hacia la casa. Estaba a oscuras, no había nada que iluminase aquella zona, excepto los faros del coche. Rachel ya hablaba con la "supuesta" madre de su amigo, el dueño de la casa.

R: **Ya vienen...ahora nos traen las llaves- **espetó tras colgar la llamada.

Q: **Bien...pero me temo que vamos a meternos en el coche, ésto está perdido y mientras llegan,**** nos vamos a congelar aquí fuera.**

R: **Si, mejor...tengo mucho frío-** respondía regresando al interior del coche.

Q:** La verdad es que da un poco de miedo**- espetó ya en el interior del coche.

R:** ¿Miedo?.**

Q: **Si, ****fíjate****...no hay mas que arboles y no hemos vi****sto ni una sola casa ni coches en casi diez minutos de recorrido...**

R: **¿Eres miedosa?.**

Q:** No, soy prudente.**

R: **Entonces no te habría**** gustado estar donde estuvimos Á****lex y yo en vacaciones.**

Q: **¿Dónde estuvisteis?.**

R: **En Bioko**- respondió sonriente.

Q: **¿****Bioko?, ¿dónde está eso?.**

R:** En Guinea ecuatorial, es una pequeña isla.**

Q: **¿Y qué hacíais en Guinea?**- preguntó incrédula.

R: **A **** Á****lex le pareció divertido irnos a tener una aventura al continente africano**, **estuvimos 7 días en ésa isla, era impresionante,**** había cascadas, bosques y monos...muchos monos por todos lados.**

Q: **Vaya...bonita aventura**- interrumpió un poco molesta. El hecho de imaginarse a la morena en un lugar aislado sólo con Álex, ya no le empezaba a gustar en absoluto.

R:** Si, pero lo del miedo venia por las noches. Nos quedábamos en unas cabañas y se escuchaban todos los ruidos de la selva, todo tipo de aullidos y gritos extraños que provenían de los monos-** sonreía- **estuve a punto de venirme en un par de ocasiones.**

Quinn trataba de sonreír.

Q:** Habría que veros...**

R:** Bueno, fue una aventura, no aprendí mucho porque yo soy más de ciudad pero fue hermoso contemplar esos paisajes.**

Q: **Podríais haberos ido al amazonas...está mas cerca que África y también hay monos**- respondió sonriente.

R:** Si, pero ****Á****lex quería ir allí, ¿no te gustaría ir a África?.**

Q**: Mmm, no me lo he planteado.**

R: **¿Dónde sueles ir de vacaciones?-** preguntó curiosa.

Q: **Depende...éste veranos estuve en Florida.**

R:** ¿No has salido de los estados unidos?.**

Q: **Si, en varias ocasiones...**

R:** ¿Dónde?.**

Q:** Pues, cuándo me licencié, viajé con mis compañeros a España y luego he estado en Brasil y en Argentina.**

R: **Yo también he estado en Argentina y en Brasil, pero no conozco España, ¿es bonita?.**

Q:** Si...y muy soleada, seguro que te encanta.**

R: **Bien, pue****s algún día iremos a España y tú**** haces de guía...**

Q: **Ya...claro**- respondió sonriente.

R: **¿No hay ningún lugar al que quieras ir con especial interés?, yo he recorrido medio mundo...**

Q: **Me quedé con las ganas de ir a Francia y visitar Paris**- respondía mientras comenzaba a dibujar pequeñas lineas imaginarias sobre el volante.

R:** ¿Por?, ¿qué te lo impide?.**

Q:** Teníamos preparado ese viaje.**

R.** ¿Teníamos?.**

Q:** Jason y yo, iba a ser nuestro primer viaje juntos fuera del país.**

R:** ¿Y por qué no fui****steis?**- se interesó.

Q:** Por Jimmy**- espetó con el gesto serio-** fue cuándo le detectaron la leucemia y tuvimos que anular todo.**

R: **Vaya...¿y después?, porque el pequeño está sano, podríais haberos ido.**

Q:** Todo se acabó...el día que supimos que Jim estaba sano, ya llevábamos un mes separados.**

R:** Vaya...****todo acabó y seguías viéndole y cuidando de su hijo.**

Q: **No tiene nada que ver la salud de Jimmy con los problemas que teníamos Jason y yo...quizás gracias**** a eso, conseguimos mantener la amistad-** hizo una pausa- **nos unía Jimmy.**

R: **Fue duro, ¿verdad?- **preguntó al ver como el rostro de la rubia permanecía impasible, serio.

Q: **Mucho...además sucedió dos años después de lo de mi padre..**.- bajó la mirada.

R:** ¿****Y la madre de Jimmy?, ¿dónde está?.**

Q:** No lo sé...tuvo serios problemas psicológicos después del parto y abandonó a Jason y al pequeño, no sabemos dónde está.**

**R: Vaya...pobre chico.**

Q:** Bueno...está enferma, no...no podemos recriminarle nada**- explicó un tanto apenada. Ella sabía lo duro que era tener que abandonar a un bebé y era consciente de que aquella madre, no lo habría pasado nada bien y menos aún con sus problemas.

R: **Fuiste una bendición para ese chico...no sólo lo cuidas sino que además le curas**** esa maldita enfermedad, ¿sa****bes?, te admiro.**

Q: **¿Por?**- preguntó buscando la mirada de la morena- **soy médico, es mi trabajo.**

R:** Sí, pero ****mírate****, sigues al ****pie**** del cañón, sigues enfrentándote a casos que sabes que podrían hacerte mal y lo haces con esmero****, con dedicación...no sé Quinn, yo habría sido incapaz de volver a entrar en un hospital si a alguno de mis padres les...**

Q: **¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por qué no tenía una imagen de Beth en mi despacho?-** interrumpió.

R: **Ajam.**..

Q: **Tengo la de Jim, ****¿cierto?.**

R: **Si.**

Q: **Tiene una explicación...**

Rachel esperaba impaciente aquella explicación. En el exterior del coche todo seguía en absoluto silencio, con el frío azotando los cristales que ya comenzaban a empañarse.

Q: **Cuando sucedió lo de mi padre, ****estuve a punto de dejar todo, abandonar el hospital, dejar de ser médico y dedicarme a otra cosa-** comenzó a relatar- **cada día llegaban historias, personas que buscaban una solución a sus problemas y yo debía dárselas...es satisfactorio cuando le dices a al****guien que sólo tiene un simple proceso gripal, pero no es tan divertido cuándo es algo que no tiene solución...-** hizo una pausa-** ellos...ellos buscan en tus ojos, ellos sólo quieren que tú les des la solución, te tienen fe...pero hay cosas que no tienen so****lución y un médico nunca puede mentir, no puedo hacerles creer algo que no es...y ves ese cambio en su mirada cuando no les das lo que necesitan, ves esa tristeza y...es algo que no se va de mi mente.**

Rachel se estremecía con el relato de la rubia. Empezaba a ser consciente del cambio de personalidad de la chica. Todo estaba influenciado por su profesión, había madurado hasta cotas insospechadas.

Q:** Cuando llegaba a casa, no descansaba, no dejaba en el hospital aquellas historias, sino que me las traía co****nmigo y era un horror, estaba siempre malhumorada, de bronca con el mundo...hasta que llegó el caso de Jimmy-** se detuvo- **cuándo supe que estaba bien, que se había curado por completo, sentí la mayor de las satisfacciones, sentía que la vida de ese pequeño**** era mi propia vida y comprendí que merece la pena seguir tratando de ayudar a las personas, aunque sólo consiga salvar a 1 de 3-** sonrió visiblemente emocionada- **desde entonces, decidí poner su imagen en el despacho, porque cada vez que entro ahí, él me da**** fuerzas para seguir, él me hace ver que debo seguir adelante.**

R: **Y en tu casa tienes a Beth para que..**.

Q:** Para que me haga recordar que estoy en mi casa, que allí sólo cabe ser feliz-** interrumpió- **Britt, San, el pequeño Edward, Beth...todos ellos me ha****cen saber que allí sólo tengo que pensar en positivo.**

R: **Oh dios**- Rachel se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Q: **¿Qué?.**

R:** Lo siento mucho Quinn.**

Q: **¿Lo sientes?**- preguntó incrédula-** ¿qué**** tienes que sentir?.**

R.** Haberte dicho todo lo que dije, jamás debí hacerlo...jamás debí poner en duda tus propósitos.**

Q**: No lo sientas...**

R:** S****i Quinn, yo estaba allí diciéndote que te escondías en tu profesión para no vivir la vida y mira...después de todo lo que has pasado, de todas tus dudas y los grandes problemas a los que te enfrentas...**

Q:** Rachel**- interrumpió- **tu pequeño sermón me sirvi****ó mucho, me ayudó.**

R:** ¿De veras?**- preguntó incrédula.

Q: **Tengo 31 años, está bien que dedique mi vida a quienes lo necesitan pero...también tengo que vivir la mía y no lo estaba haciendo.**

R: **¿Y ahora sí?.**

Q**: Si- **sonreía-** si no llegas a decirme todo aqu****ello, es probable que hoy no estuviese aquí o que no me hubiese animado a cantarle a Jimmy ésta mañana, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer y sé que ****esto**** es poco, pero me he prometido ir cambiando...y lo voy a hacer.**

R.** ¿Por mi?**- preguntaba completamente sorprendida.

Q: **Te recuerdo que la culpa de que yo sea médico es por ti, que menos que ahora me recuerdes que debo disfrutar un poco, ¿no crees?.**- espetó sonriente.

R:** Igual fue una señal del destino...sabían que yo iba a necesitar una doctora y por eso**** pasaste por el teatro donde debuté.**

Q:** Puede...**

R:** Estoy ****segurísima****, además...el destino sabía que tenía que ser una doctora sexy y dudo que haya otra mejor que tú-** bromeó.

Q: **Mmmm...no te creas eh… ¿****no has visto la de doctoras que salen en la tele?.**

R: **Nada que ver, todo es ficción pero tú eres real**- sonreía- **tus pacientes deben estar locos contigo.**

Quinn no tardó en dejar escapar una leve risotada.

Q:** Pacientes de más de 65 años con problemas de piernas o abuelitos de 80 a los que les cuesta respirar-** espetó divertida.

R:** Ufff...eso son los peores, seguro que se te acercan y te dan pellizcos en los mofletes y te dicen...que guapa que eres señorita-** espetó adoptando un falso tono de voz imitando a una persona mayor.

Q:** Mas o menos...también están las estrellas de Broadway que se ponen nerviosas cuando les voy a oscultar, eso sí es divertido.**

R:** No conozco a ninguna-** respondió apartando la mirada.

Q: **Ya...claro**- sonreía divertida.

R: **Hey, viene un coche-** espetó cambiando de tema.

Q: **¿Será la madre de tu amigo?-** preguntó mirando a través de la ventana.

R: **Imagino- **respondió bajando del coche.

Quinn siguió los pasos de la morena, que ya se acercaba hacia el coche, dónde una mujer bajó.

R: **¡Hola!-** exclamó con efusividad- **¿se acuerda de mi?**- Rachel se acercaba rápidamente hasta la mujer, a la que abrazó disimuladamente- **ella es Quinn, tiene que disimular-** susurró mientras abrazaba.

-**Ah...hola, sí, si claro que me acuerdo de ti.**..-mintió a la perfección.

Quinn observaba extrañada la escena. Jamás había visto ese ímpetu por saludar a alguien en la morena y la reacción de la mujer no fue menos confusa.

-**Toma, éstas son las llave**s- exclamó alzando la voz para que pudiera oírla Quinn- **me dijo mi hijo ****que hablaste con él y te lo explicó todo, ¿no es cierto?**- la mujer hablaba gesticulando demasiado, dando mucho énfasis a cada palabra y Rachel supo que si seguía de aquella forma, Quinn iba a notar algo extraño.

R:** No se preocupe, me explicó todo.**

-**Está ****bien, me alegro-** respondía lanzando una mirada a la rubia, que se limitaba a sonreír- **¿quiere que le enseñe las...**

R**: No, no se preocupe, yo recuerdo todo**- volvía a interrumpir- **márchese que hace mucho frío...si surge alguna duda, yo le llamo por teléfono****.**

-**Perfecto, que lo pasen bien en la casa**- espetaba la mujer sonriente y regresando hasta el coche.

Quinn seguía sin comprender muy bien qué había sucedido allí y no terminaba de aceptar el comportamiento de Rachel con la "dueña" de aquella casa.

Q**: Oye****...¿Como le dices que se vaya?, es su casa**- le recriminó al tiempo que caminaban hacia el coche para sacar las pequeñas maletas.

R: **Eh...no le he dicho nada raro, sólo que hace frío y no quiero que enferme**.

Q**: Pero Rachel, la has echado de su propia casa**** y ni siquiera me las has presentado**.

R**: Oh...lo siento, sólo quería poder entrar lo antes posible y quitarnos de éste frío**- espetaba ya mientras tiraba de las maletas.

Quinn retuvo un poco sus pasos, terminando de cerrar por completo el coche cuando Rachel ya abría la puerta y se colaba en el interior.

Q**: Guau...es bonita**- espetó al entrar en la estancia principal.

Rachel había comenzado a encender las luces. Su estado era un poco hiperactivo. Quinn seguía observando los movimientos nerviosos de la morena.

R**: Hay...hay calefacción y...aquí, aquí está la cocina**- indicó al tiempo que se encontraba con la puerta que a la cocina.

Q: **Uy...olvidé los sándwiches en el coche**- espetó girándose para abandonar la estancia.

R**: ¿Sándwiches?.**

Q**: Si, suponía que í****bamos a llegar tarde y como no sabía si por aquí había restaurantes o algún sitio donde comer, decidí preparar algo...**

R**: No hace falta**- espetó desde el interior de la cocina**- aquí hay comida**- mostró abriendo la puerta de la nevera.

Q: **Pero...esa comida ****no es nuestra**- interfirió acercándose al marco de la puerta de la cocina.

R**: Si, si lo es**- respondió mientras observaba que todo estaba en su sitio.

Q**: ¿Cómo?.**

R: **Le**** pedí a recep…a mi amigo que nos comprase algo, el pueblo está a unos 5 kilometros** **y es absurdo ir a comprar cuando podía él.**

Quinn volvía a extrañarse.

Q**: ¿Se lo has pagado?.**

R**: Claro...está todo pagado**.

Q: **¿Todo?...**

R: **Ehh...la comida, la comida cl****aro**- contestó con rapidez- **eh...si, deberías sacar esos sándwiches, podemos cenar eso, así no se estropean.**

Q**: Ok**- respondió completamente confundida.

Quinn abandonó la casa, mientras Rachel, a toda prisa, comenzó a buscar las habitaciones. Se estaba guiando por las imágenes que había visto en internet cuando reservaron la casa, pero aquello era un poco diferente.

Para Quinn, la morena ya había estado en esa casa, por lo que debía conocerla sin problema alguno.

Q**: Oye Rachel...te hice uno de los sándwich****es con...¿que haces?-** preguntó al ver como la morena abría y cerraba puertas en el interior de un pasillo.

R: **Eh...comprobar que las habitaciones están bien**- mintió**- hay dos...una aquí**- señaló a la derecha- **y otra aquí**- hizo lo mismo hacia la izquierda**- e****l baño está al fondo...**

Q: **Rachel, ¿estás bien?-** preguntó.

R: **Eh, si, claro**...-respondía acercándose a la rubia- **¿cenamos ya?.**

La morena no dudó en tomar la pequeña bolsa que contenía la comida que había preparado Quinn y caminó hacia el sofá que se acomodaba en mitad del salón.

Quinn seguía perpleja.

Q**: Hay uno que es vegetal...es para ti**- volvía a reanudar la frase que no le había permitido formular segundos antes.

R: **Oh...gracias, gracias por acordarte**.

Q: **Voy...voy a coger algo para beber, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **Si, si claro, estás en tu casa**- respondió dándole la espalda.

La morena terminaba de encender la televisión y acomodaba la calefacción con otro de los mandos, tratando de crear un ambiente cálido en la estancia.

Q: **Te puedes quitar la chaqueta y relajarte**- espetó antes de adentrarse en la cocina.

Rachel se percató de ello. Ni siquiera se había desenvuelto del bolso cuando ya trataba de preparar la mesa para cenar. Sin duda, el miedo a que Quinn descubriese que todo aquello era mentira, le estaba agobiando demasiado.

R**: Relájate Rachel**- murmuró tratando de tranquilizarte.

Q**: ¡Rachel!-** exclamó desde la cocina.

R: **Dime...**

Q**: ¿Dónde están los vasos?.-** Quinn abría cada una de las puertas del mueble de cocina que rodeaba toda la estancia.

La morena palideció. No tenía ni idea y no sabía cómo contestarle. Por suerte, sus años de actriz le habían servido para saber improvisar.

R: **¿No están en el estante de la derecha?-** preguntó tratando de dar a entender que aquél era el lugar donde siempre habían estado.

Q**: Eh...pues no, aquí solo hay ****platos, cubiertos...pero nada de vasos**.

R**: Es raro**...-respondió un tanto desconcertada hasta que su mirada fue a cruzarse con un pequeño mueble bar que había en el salón. Tras una breve inspección descubrió los vasos y las copas perfectamente acomodados en su interior.

R**: Quinn, están aquí**- espetó tomando dos.

La rubia accedió al salón y vio como la morena ya volvía a sentarse en el sofá.

Q**: ¿Dónde estaban?-** preguntó acercándose.

R: **En ese mueble...es nuevo-** se apresuró a indicar- **no sabía que estaba a****hí.**

Q: **Ah...va, perfecto**...-respondía tomando asiento junto a Rachel.- **¿agua?.**

R**: Si...que remedio**- respondió divertida**.- ¿quieres ver algo concreto en la tele?.**

Q: **No...no suelo ver mucha televisión**.

R**: Algo de música**- espetó dejando uno de los tantos canales musicales.

Q**: Ok...¿te gusta?-** preguntó al ver que Rachel ya comenzaba a comer del sándwich.

R**: Si...está muy bueno**- ni siquiera le prestó mucha atención. Sólo pretendía eliminar aquellos nervios que se habían apoderado de ella y comer era una buena solución.

La liviana cena transcurrió con normalidad. Quinn y Rachel se limitaron a conversar y descubrir lo que había en la nevera, mientras disfrutaban de la tranquilidad que comenzaba a inundar la casa.

Era extraño. Era la primera vez que estaban en una situación así y realmente se sentían cómodas. Saber que ninguna de las dos iba a abandonar aquella casa durante la noche, les daba tranquilidad.

R: **Creo que me voy a poner el pijama, ¿te importa?.-** Rachel se levantaba del sofá. Había pasado casi una hora desde que terminaron la cena.

Q**: Para nada**- respondió**- acuéstate si estás cansada**.

R**: No..., estoy bien...¿tu te vas a acostar?.**

Q**: No, voy a terminar lo que Jimmy no me dejó terminar ésta mañana.**

R: **¿Vas a trabajar?.**

Q: **Tengo que hacerlo...**

R: **Pero Quinn, se supone que estamos de descanso**.

Q: **Rachel, me dijiste que no ibas a recriminarme nada...y menos si trabajaba.**

R: **Ok...ok**- se apresuró a disculparse- **tienes razón...puedes, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras**.

Q: **Bien**- espetó tratando de ocultar la sonrisa.

Rachel se perdió por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y se encerró en una de ellas, mientras Quinn, comenzaba a preparar su ordenador portátil

Había trasladado el pequeño ordenador y una pequeña impresora portátil junto a varios de los informes que tenía pendiente.

Una mesa situada en uno de los laterales de la estancia, le sirvió de escritorio y sin esperar más, se dispuso a terminar aquél trabajo atrasado.

Pero la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente, se vio alterado por la presencia de la morena.

Rachel regresaba a la sala, enfundada en un minúsculo pijama.

Unos shorts y una camiseta eran su única vestimenta.

Quinn escuchó los pasos de la chica pero no le prestó atención. Su mirada estaba ya inmersa en la pantalla de su ordenador, dándole la espalda a la morena, que ocupaba el sofá al completo.

Q**: Oye...no me dijiste que aquí había wifi**- espetó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

R**: Eh...no lo sabía**- respondió confundida.

Q**: Pues sí...si que hay, de hecho creo qu****e me va a dejar incluso conectarme**- Quinn terminaba aquella frase al tiempo que se giraba para buscar a la morena, pero su gesto se vio congelado al descubrirla en el sofá.

Rachel, permanecía tumbada, con las piernas sobre el asiento y apoyando su cabeza en el reposa brazos, mientras cambiaba continuamente de canal.

Q: **¿Qué haces así?-** preguntó sorprendida.

Rachel la miró con el gesto contrariado.

R**: ¿Así cómo?.**

Q**: Así Rachel, con ese pijama de verano...**

R**: No es de verano**.- respondió.

Q: **¿Ah no?...****¿y dónde te dejaste el resto de los pantalones?-** volvía a preguntar divertida.

R: **Quinn, es un pijama...de invierno**- respondió levantándose y acercándose a la rubia**- mira, toca la tela...es gruesa.**- espetó invitándola a que tocase la camiseta que vestía.

Quinn trataba de averiguar si la morena hablaba en serio o no, pero sus ojos no buscaban el rostro. Se habían perdido en las piernas de Rachel desde el mismo instante en el que se levantó del sofá.

Q: **Si tú**** lo dices**- espetó tratando ignorar la tensión que se había creado. Rachel no dudó en acercarse lo suficiente para provocar aquel estado en la rubia.

R**: ¿No tocas?-** preguntó al ver como Quinn, volvía a girarse hacia la pantalla y le daba la espalda.

Q: **Te creo Rachel, si dices que es de invierno...es**** de invierno**- respondió tratando de no darle importancia.

Sabía que aquel desplante no era lógico, pero fue la única opción que encontró para no verse terriblemente comprometida y que Rachel no fuese consciente de hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada.

R**: Ok**-respondió- **¿que tienes que hacer?-**

Rachel se inclinó sobre la espalda de la rubia, para observar que era lo que tan ensimismada la tenía y apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica, comenzó a curiosear.

Q: **¿Qué haces Rachel?-** preguntó sin apenas moverse.

Sabía que el rostro de la morena estaba justo al lado de su mejilla y también era consciente de dónde se situaban las manos de ésta, más concretamente acopladas en su cintura.

R: **Quiero saber que es eso tan importante que no te permite venirte al**** sofá a descansar.**

Q: **Pues son informes**...-respondió aguantando el tipo.

R**: ¿Informes?...¿de qué?.**

Q: **A ver-** respiró- **tengo que pasar informes de todos los pacientes que he atendido durante la semana al hospital, tengo que dejar constancia de los tratam****ientos, las pruebas que he realizado, lo que he utilizado, el por qué...**

R: **Uff...¿y tienes que hacerlo siempre?-** Rachel mantenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro derecho de la rubia.

Q**: Si, claro...tengo que justificar el uso de todo lo que utilizo del**** hospital**.

R**: Que horror ¿no?.**

Q: **¿Te piensas que los médicos sólo pasamos consulta?-** preguntó.

Quinn buscó la mirada de la morena al formular la pregunta y Rachel se estremeció al encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Quinn a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

No había sido consciente de su actitud ni de su cercanía.

Era uno de sus grandes fallos. El cariño y la confianza que solía tomar sin ser consciente, le habían metido en más de una situación embarazosa y en aquel instante estaba sufriendo una de ellas.

R**: Eh...no, pero**...- respondió separándose de la rubia**- no sabía que hacíais eso...no sé**- se excusó.

Rachel regresó al sofá ante la atenta y confusa mirada de Quinn.

La rubia no entendía aquellos cambios drásticos de la morena. Habría jurado que las intenciones de la chica eran ponerla nerviosa, provocarla de alguna manera, pero Rachel cambió radicalmente cuándo ésta pudo enfrentarse a su mirada.

Todos aquellos roces y gestos cercanos, se esfumaban cuándo Quinn mostraba su firmeza.

Sin embargo para Rachel si había un motivo para actuar así.

Su personalidad, su naturaleza, le incitaba a actuar como lo hacía con cualquiera de sus amigas.

Cariñosa, entregando abrazos y besos sin tener que pedir permiso para ello y así era como actuaba con Quinn, cuando no era consciente de quien era.

Sólo cuando los ojos de la rubia se clavaban en los de ella, se daba cuenta que aquella chica era la misma que conoció en el instituto. Su amiga, sí, pero no tenían la misma confianza, ni Quinn presentaba la personalidad adecuada para aceptar aquellos encuentros.

Además también estaba el hecho de la intimidación.

Rachel ya era consciente de lo que podría suponer enamorarse de la rubia y acercarse demasiado a ella, no ayudaba en absoluto para no caer en ese hechizo sino todo lo contrario.

Quinn regresó a su trabajo, mientras Rachel volvía a acomodarse en el sofá, volviendo a tomar el mando de la televisión.

Q: **Déjalo ahí-** espetó sin mirar.

En la pantalla aparecía un antiguo videoclip. The Cramberries con su famosísimo Zombie sonando.

R**: ¿Te gustan?-** preguntó recostada sobre uno de los cojines.

Q: **Si...**

El silencio entre ambas se hizo patente. Rachel escuchaba con atención aquella canción mientras Quinn, comenzaba a teclear en su ordenador.

Un silencio que se vio interrumpido por la delicada y suave voz de la rubia, que sin darse cuenta comenzó a entonar el estribillo de aquella canción.

Apenas era un susurro, pero Rachel lo percibió a la perfección y no dudó en prestar atención a la rubia.

Quizás fue producto de la dulzura con la que Quinn cantaba aquella canción o fue el cansancio que cada noche se adueñaba de la morena, pero Rachel terminó cayendo vencida por el sueño en el mismo sofá.

Y no se despertó hasta que Quinn, extrañada por el silencio de la chica, se giró buscando su imagen.

La sonrisa en su rostro cambió por completo el gesto concentrado que había guardado durante toda la noche.

Q**: Rachel...-**susurró acercándose con cuidado a la morena**- vamos, vete a la cama.**

Rachel se removió inquieta en el sofá hasta que terminó por despertar.

R: **¿Eh?...¿qué**** hora es?.**

Q: **Tarde...vamos, vete a la cama**- volvía a susurrar dejando un pequeño toque en las piernas de la morena para que terminase de despertar.

R: **Oh...¿me he quedado dormida?-** preguntó tratando de despertar por completo.

Q: **Sí...vamos**- le ayudó a levantarse**- vamos a la cama.**

R: **¿Tú vienes?**

Q**: No...voy a aprovechar que tenemos red para enviar el informe**.

R: **Pero es tarde, ¿por qué no te vienes a la cama?-** preguntó refunfuñando.

Q: **Pareces una niña pequeña**- espetó divertida- **venga...ve a dormir, en unos minutos voy yo.**

Rachel hacía caso y ya abandonaba la sala de estar, completamente adormilada y con paso lento y dificultoso.

Q**: Buenas noches Rachel**- espetó volviendo a su asiento.

La morena se limitó a levantar una de sus manos y gesticular con ella para responder a esa despedida.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír aun más.

La imagen de la chica, con aquellos shorts, completamente adormilada, el pelo alborotado y sus perezosos pasos, le provocaba una ternura infinita.

Q: **Rachel Berry...la estrella de Broadway**- murmuró divertida.

Quinn regresó a su tarea. Ella también estaba cansada, pero descubrir que podía conectarse a internet fue fundamental para terminar el trabajo esa misma noche.

De esa forma, no tendría que volver a hacer nada al día siguiente, además de aprovechar la red wifi para completar el proceso de enviar el formulario directamente al hospital.

Pero aquella noche no iba a terminar tan pronto, ni con tanta tranquilidad.

Una pequeña pantalla le indicaba cuál era la red disponible para conectarse a internet. Una red que tenía un nombre extraño, demasiado para provenir de una casa.

"WilsonandSonResortHomerent"

A Quinn le llamó la atención aquél nombre. Supuso que Wilson, era el apellido de la madre del amigo de Rachel.

Q: **¿Wilson?... ¿có****mo se llama el amigo de Rachel?-** se preguntó a si misma.

La rubia cesó en sus dudas y se conectó a aquella red que le ofrecía internet gratuito. Pero su gesto volvía a contrariarse.

Una vez que pudo conectarse, en la pantalla principal apareció una web. Una web que llevaba el mismo nombre que había leído antes.

Www. .

Quinn volvía a sorprenderse. Ante ella, y en la misma pagina web, comenzaron a aparecer casas, todas ellas pertenecientes a aquél mismo estado de Massachussets.

Q**: ¿Qué**** diablos es esto?-** se preguntó al descubrir la casa en la que ellas mismas estaban alojadas.

No dudó en clicar sobre el enlace y ante ella, se abría una página, donde aparecían las características de la casa, el precio, las comodidades que ofrecía y muchas otras cosas más.

Un pequeño calendario le mostraba los días en los que la casa iba a poder se alquilada y para su sorpresa, aquel fin de semana ya estaba ocupado.

En ese instante lo comprendió todo o creyó comprenderlo.

Rachel había alquilado aquella casa, de ahí que estuviese nerviosa, que tratase de aquella forma a la que supuestamente era la madre de su amigo, del que jamás dijo su nombre. Un amigo que tenía una casa en Albany y luego era en Richmond, sólo porque la morena no recordaba muy bien el lugar.

Una pequeña sección le indicaba que podían realizar la compra de la comida sin tener que trasladarse y que ellos mismos acomodaban en el hogar, para que todo estuviese preparado cuando llegasen los inquilinos.

No podía creerlo. Quinn permanecía completamente asombrada. Rachel le había mentido, había organizado todo aquello sólo para pasar un fin de semana junto a ella.

No supo si enfadarse o alegrarse.

Q: **Rachel Berry...¿estás jugando conmigo?.-** murmuraba al seguir investigando en aquella web- **bien...porque ahora me t****oca a mi jugar.**


	14. Capitulo 14 Un microsegundo

10 de Marzo de 2024

Q:** ¿Rachel?**-Quinn se adentraba en la habitación de la morena.

Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana y Rachel aún dormía plácidamente.

Q: **Vamos Rachel**- susurraba acercándose hasta la morena.

R:** Mmmm…**

Rachel se limitó a murmurar. Quinn supo que permanecía completamente dormida y no dudó en sentarse en la cama, para poder despertarla de la mejor manera posible.

La noche había sido larga. Tras averiguar que Rachel había planeado aquél fin de semana de una manera completamente distinta a como le había explicado en un principio, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Su único objetivo era conseguir que Rachel aceptase que le había mentido.

Q: **Rachel, vamos despierta**- espetó con dulzura.

R:** Mmmm…ven, ven aquí**- comenzó a susurrar aún con los ojos cerrados.

Q: **¿Qué?**-Quinn la miraba extrañada.

R: **Si…ahí…ahí**-

Quinn se sorprendió. El tono de voz de la morena era totalmente sensual y supo que estaba aún soñando.

R: **Mmmm-** volvía a murmurar.

Quinn empezó a esbozar una traviesa sonrisa. Sin duda alguna Rachel estaba soñando y era un sueño bastante especial.

Su movimiento en la cama, sus susurros casi imperceptibles así lo hacían indicar.

Quinn no volvió a llamarla. Simplemente se dedicó a observarla, quizás con algo de curiosidad por saber si la morena mencionaba a alguien en concreto en aquella situación. Pero Rachel no le dio esa satisfacción.

La morena comenzó a abrir los ojos y su rostro permaneció completamente sereno al descubrir a Quinn junto a ella.

Q: **Buenos días-** espetó sonriente.

R: **Quinn, ¿qué haces aquí?**- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Q:** Esperar a que te despiertes**- respondió divertida.

R: **¿Qué hora es?.**

Q:** Las 9, pero tienes que despertarte ya…he preparado el desayuno.**

R:** Mmm…déjame dormir un poco más.**

Q:** ¿Para**** qué?, ¿Acaso no has terminado el sueño?.**

R:** ¿Qué?**...-comenzó a desperezarse.

Q:** Estabas muy entusiasmada en tus sueños-** sonreía- **veo que te lo has pasado bien.**

Rachel permaneció pensativa. No recordaba qué había estado soñando a pesar de sólo haber transcurrido unos minutos desde que despertó.

R:** ¿De qué hablas?.**

Q:** Vamos Rachel, déjate de charlas y levántate**…**que se enfría el chocolate.**

R:** ¿Chocolate?...mmmm**

Q:** Eso mismo estabas diciendo hace unos momentos-** volvía a sonreír divertida mientras se levantaba de la cama.

R: **¿De qué hablas?**- preguntó molesta por no saber a qué se refería.

Q:** Rachel, estabas soñando con algo…erótico, a saber que ****hacías.**-Quinn se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, observando la reacción de la morena.

R:** ¿Erótico?...**-preguntó sorprendida.

Q:** Bueno…estabas susurrando muchos…mmmm y también decías algo así como, ven aquí…si, ¡ahí, ahí!**- exclamaba tratando de imitar el sonido de la voz de la morena.

Rachel tomó una de las almohadas y se la lanzó a Quinn, que pudo esquivarla antes de que le diese de lleno.

Q: **¿Es mentira?...**

R: **Eres una cotilla...¿lo sabes?.**

Q:** ¿Y?...ha sido divertido verte así, a saber que cosas soñabas…**

R: **No creo que qu****ieras saberlo, ya sabemos que tú**** te escandalizas con todo.**

Q: **¿Yo?...vamos Rachel, que tengas un sueño erótico no me va a escandalizar, de hecho ni siquiera me sorprende**- trató de no darle importancia.

R: **¿Ah no?...vaya, pues pensándolo b****ien y ahora que recuerdo mas o menos cómo ha sido el sueño, quizás sea momento de contártelo**- mintió.

Q: **Ah, ¿ya te acuerdas?, menos mal, ****porque si no habrías dejado a tú**** acompañante en una mala posición.**

R:** ¿Por?.**

Q: **Si sueñas con alguien y no te acuerdas**** ni dos minutos después, es que no fue algo muy bueno…**

R: **No tiene porqué…quizás la culpa de no haberme acordado al principio haya sido porque te he visto ahí, sentada.**

Q: **¿Y que tiene eso que ver?**.

R: **Mucho…hace unos minutos te tenía entre las piernas y ****me despierto y te veo ahí**- bromeó- **es lógico que me desconcierte.**

Aquella sentencia dejó sin palabras a la rubia, que completamente ruborizada, trataba de asimilar el hecho de que Rachel estaba teniendo ese tipo de sueños, con ella.

Q:** Ya quisieras tenerme**** entre las piernas…**-respondió tratando de recuperar la compostura.

R: **Pues sí, más quisiera…la verdad es que no ha estado mal-** seguía sonriendo.

Q:** Basta…levántate ya, tenemos algo que hacer a las 11, así que venga…**- Quinn se disponía a abandonar por completo la habitación.

R: **Ok…hey…espera-** espetó – **ya me dirás dónde has aprendido a hacer eso.**

Q:** ¿Qué?**- preguntó confundida.

R: **No sabía que supieses hacer lo que me has hecho en sueños-** espetó acomodándose sobre el cabecero de la cama.

Quinn volvía a quedarse en silencio, sin palabras con las que zanjar aquél asunto sin quedar mal parada y la única escapatoria que tuvo, fue recoger el almohadón que minutos antes le había lanzado la morena, y repetir el gesto contra ella misma.

Rachel sonreía al ver a la rubia alejarse hasta el salón.

Ni siquiera estaba soñando con ella, al menos no lo recordaba, pero fue rápida y consiguió regalarle esas indirectas que ya se habían convertido en algo habitual entre las dos.

El olor del desayuno llegaba hasta la habitación y el baño, dónde la morena se dio una ducha lo más rápida que pudo para poder desayunar pronto.

Quinn ya la esperaba sentada en un taburete que adornaba la pequeña isleta que dividía la cocina.

Q: **Si llegas a tardar más, te quedas sin tu chocolate**- espetó al verla aparecer.

R: **Habrías tenido que sufrir las consecuencias de dejarme sin desayuno-** amenazó- **y créeme, soy bastante cruel.**

Q: **No me das miedo Berry**- respondió divertida, aunque su gesto seguía siendo tenso.

Aun no apartaba aquellas palabras de la morena sobre su imaginaria capacidad para regalar aquellas sensaciones placenteras en sus sueños.

R:** ¿A qué viene todo ****esto****?, ¿eres así siempre?.**

Q:** ¿Cómo soy?.**

R: **Así de atenta...no sé, has preparado tostadas, chocolate, tortitas...es demasiado para dos, ¿no cr****ees?.**

Q:** Hay que coger fuerzas, deberías tenerlo planeado**- comenzó a jugar.

R: **¿Fuerzas?...¿para qué?**- preguntó tomando una de las tostadas.

Q: **Vamos Rachel, no hace falta que disimules, ya vi las dos reservas.**- espetó sonriente.

Rachel palideció.

R:** ¿Rese****rvas?, ¿de qué hablas?.**

Q:** Del Spá...¿crees que no me iba a dar cuenta?**.

R: **¿Spá?...¿de qué hablas?**- le miraba incrédula.

Q:** De ésto**- espetó entregándole un sobre- **anoche me quedé**** sin bolígrafos y recordé que tú**** tenías una pluma en tu bolso, me tomé la lib****ertad de cogerla y vi ese sobre, que por cie****r****to...si no te das prisa, se nos echa la hora encima.**

Perfecto, pensó la rubia. Sólo ver el rostro desconcertado de Rachel abriendo aquél sobre y encontrándose con un resguardo de la reserva hecha para el balneario del pueblo, le hizo saber que había caído en la trampa.

Quinn quiso jugar, al igual que lo había hecho Rachel llevándola completamente engañada hasta allí.

Tras visitar la página de la empresa que alquilaba aquella casa, descubrió que cerca de Richmond, a unos 10 kilómetros se encontraba el Spa and Resort Cranwell y su espectacular balneario. Un par de clics, su tarjeta de crédito y aquél resguardo que imprimió en la pequeña impresora portátil, fueron suficientes para concretar la jugada.

Rachel palidecía. Ante ella se mostraba un resguardo de dicho Spa, con sendas reservas para aquella mañana del 10 de marzo, a las 11.

Q:** No disimules más, ¿me querías sorprender verdad?.**

R: **Eh...**- no sabía que decir. Solo cuando la imagen de Alex se pasó por su mente pudo responder. Quizás había sido ella quien preparó aquello sin decirle nada. Era evidente que ella no había reservado nada ni había visto aquél sobre en su vida.- **si...claro, me has pillado**- espetó disimuladamente.-** pero...¿por qué miras mis cosas?-** le recriminó- **¿no sabes que es la priv****a****cidad?**

Quinn se sorprendió. Jamás pensó que Rachel fuese a aceptar aquello sin saber de dónde procedía y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Q: **Ya te dije que sí soy cotilla.**- respondió divertida.

La mañana se presentaba divertida y sólo deseaba ver como se iba a desenvolver la morena con aquella encerrona.

Una impaciencia que se hacia más latente cuando después del desayuno y del trayecto, Quinn y Rachel llegaban al balneario.

Una simpática y sonriente chica las recibía en la recepción.

-**Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?.**

Rachel se adelantaba incitada por Quinn, que divertida, trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

R:** Ho...hola**- tartamudeaba- **tenemos una reserva hecha...**-miraba de reojo a Quinn- **para hoy.**

**-Está bien, dígame su nombre por favor**-

R:** Eh...Rachel, Rachel Berry**- espetó incrédula.

La chica comenzó a teclear en el ordenador mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas hacia la morena. Era evidente que la había reconocido, pero no quería resultar entrometida.

Quinn aguardaba a su lado, tratando de no perderse ninguno de los gestos de la chica.

-**Correcto, hay una reserva hecha a nombre de Rachel Berry, tienen cita a las 11**- informaba la recepcionista.

R: **¿Qué?...eh****.****..digo...si, si a las 11**- Rachel no terminaba de creérselo y su actitud a punto estuvo de jugarle una mala pasada ante Quinn. Ya llevaba preparado un discurso de reprimenda, por si aquella anónima reserva fuese un error.

Su vena artística le ayudaba para poder montar un buen número y excusarse ante Quinn, por la falta de ineptitud de los trabajadores de aquél balneario, pero no fue necesario. La reserva estaba hecha y lo que es peor, estaba a su nombre.

La rubia soltó una tímida risotada al ver la reacción de la morena.

**-Tiene reservado un circuito relajante para dos, chocoterapia, hidroterapia, dos masajes rel****a****jantes y dos tratamientos faciales.**

Rachel abría los ojos al máximo. Definitivamente aquello se le iba de las manos o se estaba volviendo loca. Todos aquellos servicios serian muy caros dado el nivel del Spa.

-**Pueden pasar al interior. Les entregaran bañadores y toallas antes de acceder a los vestu****a****rios y una de nuestras profesionales les indicarán dónde deben**** ir para empezar con la s****e****sión. Les pido que por favor desconecten los móviles y los dejen en las taquillas que se les adjudica.**

Quinn asentía a cada una de las recomendaciones mientras Rachel, trataba de organizar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza.

R:** Ok...**

Q: **Vamos**- Quinn fue la primera en comenzar a andar hacia el interior del balneario.

R: **Si...si claro**- Rachel siguió sus pasos, pero se detuvo una vez se habían introducido en el interior.- **Eh...un momento Quinn.**

La rubia se detuvo. Por un segundo creyó que Rachel iba a decirle toda la verdad, pero la morena no estaba por la labor.

R: **Voy a llamar a Á****lex un momento, ella...ella me escribe para saber como estoy y si apago el teléfono se va a asustar-** mintió.

Q: **Ok...te espero dentro.**

R: **Vale.****..ahora vuelvo**- espetó girándose sobre si misma y retrocediendo hasta el hall de entrada.

La morena no lo dudó y ante la atenta mirada de la recepcionista, tomó el teléfono y llamó a su amiga.

A: **Dime Rachel**- la voz de Álex sonaba alta y clara.

R: **¿Has hec****ho una reserva en el Spa de Cranwell?-**

A: **¿Qué?...¿dónde está eso?**.- preguntó confundida.

R: **Á****lex, no juegues...me he levantado y alguien ha hecho una reserva por mí en el balneario que hay en Lenox, y yo no he sido...**

A:** Yo tampoco...habrá sido Quinn.**

R:**No...Quinn ni siquiera sabía que ésto estaba aquí además, la reserva está hecha a mi nombre.**

A: ¿**La has pagado?.**

R: **Eh...no, no que yo sepa.**

A: **Pues eso es lo primero que tienes que averiguar.**

R: **¿Cómo?, no voy a llamar a Roger ahora**.- respondió. Roger era el administrador de las cuentas que la morena poseía.

A: **Estoy conectada ahora mismo, ¿quieres que lo mire por aquí?.**

R:** Si por favor...y date prisa.**

A:** Ok...espera unos segundos...**

Rachel aguardaba impaciente mientras escuchaba a Álex teclear en el ordenador. Tras dejarle las claves, la chica pudo acceder a las cuentas que poseía la morena.

A: **No hay movimientos desde el 6 de Marzo, y fue una compra en el restaurante Joy´s. ¿Te suena?.**

R: **Sí, estuve cenando ahí con Walter.**

A: **Pues no hay nada más...así qu****e tu no has pagado esas reservas.**

R: **Ok...voy a intentar averiguar algo más, te dejo, Quinn me está esperando**.

A: **Ok...diviértete**- la voz de la chica sonó divertida mientras colgaba la llamada.

Rachel seguía completamente confundida. El único movimiento de su saldo en la cuenta lo había hecho ella el día que fue a cenar con Walter, su mánager.

R: **Disculpe-** reclamó la atención de la recepcionista.

-**Dígame.**

R: **Todo esto...quiero decir, las reservas...¿ya están pagadas?**

**-Mmmm, claro, ¿ocurre algo señorita?.- **preguntó extrañada.

R: **¿Me puede decir quién lo ha pagado?.**

-**¿Cómo?-**

R: **Oiga, sé que es extraño, pero necesito qué me diga quién ha realizado el pago de éstas reservas**- Rachel comenzó a impacientarse. Quinn estaba esperándole y no iba a tardar en volver a buscarla.

**-Eh...las reservas están hechas a su nombre, Srta Berry, el pago se ha hecho mediante tarjeta de crédito-**

R: **Dígame el número**- interrumpió.

-**Pero...discúlpeme Srta Berry, no entiendo muy bien por qué me pide ****esto****, se supone que las reservas las h****izo usted.**

Q: ¿**Rachel?-** la rubia interrumpía la conversación de ambas- **¿qué pasa?.**

R: **Eh...nada, nada-** lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia la recepcionista que no comprendía absolutamente nada- **vamos...vamos a relajarnos.**

Q: **¿Has hablado con Alex?.**

R: **Si...si cla****ro..**.-respondió tomando a Quinn del brazo e incitándola a que le acompañase hasta el interior.

Quinn había ignorado la petición de la morena para que le esperase en el interior. Tras ver como la chica regresaba a recepción, optó por seguir sus pasos y observar sus movimientos desde el pasillo, sin que Rachel fuera consciente de que estaba allí.

Cuándo escucho cómo cuestionaba a la recepcionista, se decidió a hacer acto de presencia, abortando el plan de Rachel.

Ella había pagado las sesiones con su propia tarjeta, pero todo lo hizo a nombre de Rachel. En el caso hipotético de que la morena descubriese todo, jamás iba a poder descubrir a quién pertenecía aquél número.

La masajista que les iba a indicar dónde iban a comenzar las sesiones ya las esperaba en la puerta de los vestuarios.

Rachel y Quinn salían cubiertas por unos albornoces blancos y con divertidas sonrisas tras haberse colocado aquellos bañadores azules con el emblema del balneario.

La morena salía más contenta. El bañador a ella le sentaba mejor que a Quinn. La rubia incluso se había avergonzado un tanto al salir de aquel habitáculo y enfrentarse a la morena con aquella horrenda ropa de baño.

La primera de las etapas era la hidroterapia. Dos piscinas pequeñas las esperaban.

La chica indicó a ambas a que eligiesen una de las piscinas, donde debían introducirse y estar al menos dos minutos. No hubo discusión alguna. Rachel optó por la piscina de la derecha y Quinn por la de la izquierda. Ambas se disponían a entrar cuando detuvieron sus pasos.

Quinn se estremeció.

Q: **¡Auuu...oh dios!, ¡****esto**** está helado!**.- espetó buscando la mirada de la masajista.

R:** ¿Qué**** dices?, está caliente**- respondió la morena introduciéndose por completo en la piscina.

Q: **¿Caliente?...si aquí debe de haber pingüinos y todo.**

-**La ****sesión consiste en utilizar las dos piscinas. La de usted está a 15 grados. El agua fría activa la circulación de las...**

Q: **Ya...ya sé para qué sirve el agua fría, soy médico**- espetó un tanto malhumorada. Apenas había conseguido introducirse hasta los tobillos.

R: **Vamos Quinn, que no se diga**- espetó sonriente mientras se acomodaba en su piscina.

-**En dos minutos tenéis que cambiaros de piscina.** **Habrá cuatro cambios, para que ambas terminéis la sesión en la misma piscina en la que habéis empezado-** la masajista terminaba de informar al tiempo que pedía a Quinn que se introdujese.

La rubia, tras varios pasos dudosos, terminó introduciéndose por completo. Mantenía el cuerpo completamente tenso. Rachel por su lado, no podía evitar sonreír al ver la tensión en el rostro de Quinn.

Los dos minutos más largos de toda su vida, pensó Quinn, que salía a marchas forzadas de aquella piscina cuando la masajista se lo indicó. Ahora era Rachel la que padecía aquella sensación. Aunque no fue demasiado severa.

El calor de su piscina se había introducido en ella y fue casi un alivio poder refrescarse un poco. Al contrario que Quinn, que ya si disfrutaba y comenzaba a sentir cómo su cuerpo volvía a recupera el calor.

Los siguientes cambios se produjeron sin ningún inconveniente. Ya se habían acostumbrado al cambio brusco y los últimos dos minutos pasaron rápidos.

Las miradas entre ambas ya comenzaban a realizarse con mayor intensidad. La presencia de la masajista en la sesión, evitó que Rachel pudiese dirigirse sin vergüenza alguna a Quinn, regalándole aquellas indirectas que tanto le gustaba lanzar, aunque lo había deseado sin duda.

La siguiente parada les gustó más. Un pequeño jacuzzi les esperaba para regalarles diez minutos de total y absoluto relax y lo mejor, al menos para Rachel, iban a estar solas.

Q: **Esto me gusta más**- espetó introduciéndose en el jacuzzi.

Rachel ya lo había hecho y la observaba, acomodándose en uno de los laterales.

Q: **¿Qué miras tan sonriente?**.- preguntó al notar la sonrisa de la morena.

R: **A ti, ¿a quien v****oy a mirar?**- respondió divertida.

Q: **¿Nunca has visto a nadie en bañador?**- preguntaba introduciéndose ya en el jacuzzi.

R:** Si...pero antes he tenido que reprimirme.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Bueno...no creo que hubiese sido adecuado hacerlo delante de la masajista.**

Q: **Rachel...no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir pero...eres peor que un chico.**

R: **¿Por?...vamos Quinn, mirar a una chica no significa que sea grosera, además...no creo que lo haga de forma que molesta, ¿o te molesta?.**

Q: **A mi no me molesta nada, estoy ac****ostumbrada.**

R: **Uhhhh...veo que andamos subidita.**

Q: **¿Subidita?, Rachel soy realista, ¿o no?...**

R:** No me esperaba oírte decir eso.**

Q: **Te recuerdo que tú misma me dijiste hace años que yo, era la chica más guapa que jamás habías conocido.**

R:** Te salió el girl**** power**- espetó riendo.

Q:** ¿Es mentira?...vamos, admítelo, no has conocido a nadie que impacte más que yo.**

R:** Bueno Quinn, no hables de lo que no conoces...he conocido a mucha gente en éstos años.**

Q: **¿Mejores?.**

R: **Distintas...**

Q:** ¿Es Á****lex mejor que yo?-** Quinn no fue consciente de cómo iban saliendo aquellas palabras de su boca, pero era una duda que la llenaba de curiosidad.

R: **Mmmm- **Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

Q: **Vamos, contesta...**

R:** Quinn no puedo decir quien es mejor...porq****ue sólo he estado con Alex.**

El silencio inundó la estancia, sólo roto por el incesante burbujeo del jacuzzi.

Q:** Hablo de belleza**.- fue escueta.

R: **Ah..., pues especifica-** respondió divertida.

Q: **Eres una...**

R: **No Quinn.**

Q: **¿No qué?.**

R: **Que no puedo decidir quien de las dos es más bella...Alex es especial, ya la has visto, su rostro, su cuerpo...es muy guapa.**

Q: **Ya.-** espetó desilusionada.

R:** Y tú..**.

Q: **¿Yo qué?.**

R: **Tú eres ****tú Quinn, eres la misma chica que estaba en el instituto, la que conseguía todo lo que se proponía, tenías a todos los chicos locos por ti y seguro que a más de una chica...ya sabes lo que yo opinaba de ti, porque te lo dije en varias ocasiones...**

Q: **Pero ****quiero saber que opinas ahora...ya no soy la capitana de las Cherios, ahora soy Quinn Smith Fabray.**

R: **¿Qué quieres que opine ahora?...¿no lo has notado ya?.**

Q: **No te entiendo**- se mostró incrédula. Quería oírlo, quería oír de la voz de la morena que ella seguía siendo la chica más guapa que jamás había visto, a pesar de todas esas personas que había conocido, a pesar de Alex. Que aquellas palabras despectivas que tuvieron una semana atrás, no habían sido sinceras.

R:** Creo que es mejor que me guarde eso para**** mi...**

Q:** ¿Qué?...¿por qué?.**

R:** Porque...**

**-Disculpen-** la masajista interrumpió en la estancia- **ya pasaron los 10 minutos, tenemos que pasar a la siguiente sesión.**

Rachel asintió y se dispuso a salir del jacuzzi, completamente sonriente y sabiendo que Quinn se había quedado esperando aquella respuesta.

La rubia se limitó a lanzar una mirada asesina hacia la chica.

La siguiente parada iba a dejar a ambas completamente extasiadas. La chocoterapia, como su nombre indica, consistía en una sesión de masajes en las que el chocolate era untado sobre sus cuerpos.

Dos impolutas camillas esperaban ansiosas la llegada de ambas.

Dos chicas esperaban impacientes para comenzar con los masajes. Ambas tuvieron que deshacerse de los bañadores y se quedaron únicamente cubiertas por una toalla.

No sabrían describirlo. El olor del chocolate unido a la suavidad y delicadeza con la que era esparcido sobre las espaldas de ambas y el placentero masaje, estaban dejando completamente fuera de lugar a ambas.

Apenas se cruzaron palabra alguna. Sus conversaciones se transmitían por miradas de complicidad.

30 minutos completos sumergidas en aquel placer de chocolate. El siguiente paso, tardó en llegar.

Detuvieron las sesiones para poder comer algo en el restaurante del lugar. Un almuerzo relajante, con unas vistas espectaculares desde la planta más alta del balneario.

R: **Tengo el olor del chocolate aún en la piel**- espetaba la morena mientras olisqueaba con gracia su propio brazo.

Q:** Ha sido genial, ¿eh?.**

R:** Si...y lo mejor está por venir...el tratamiento facial y el último masaje me va a sentar de maravilla- **sonreía mientras terminaba de comer su plato de verduras a la plancha.

Q: **Yo le temo al masaje.**

R:** ¿Por?.**

Q: **Es probable que me quede dormida.**

R:** Bueno...pues ya te despertarás...lo malo es que empieces a soñar algo raro.**

Q: **Yo no soy la de los sueños raros...eres tú**- respondió divertida.

R:** ¿Yo?.**

Q: **Sí, tú...o ya no recuerdas lo de ésta mañana...**

R:** L****o de ésta mañana era un sueño erótico...no sé que concepto tienes tú de sueños raros, pero para mi no tiene nada que ver con los eróticos...**

Quinn enmudecía. Evidentemente aquél despertar le había influido demasiado, tanto que había aprovechado la primera oportunidad que tuvo para sacar el tema a la luz. Sin embargo Rachel, hablaba de otro tipo de sueños, dejándola nuevamente en una situación delicada.

Q:** Bonitas vistas, ¿verdad?-** cambió radicalmente de tema lanzando una mirada hacia uno de los ventanales que les rodeaba.

R:** Sí...pero no me gustan esas nubes**- respondió señalando hacia el horizonte- **me temo que nos vamos a mojar.**

Q: **Tenemos coche...**

R:** Y casa...**

Q: **Exacto-** respondía sin ser consciente de la indirecta lanzada por la morena, que tras aquella respuesta esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

R:** Bueno...¿nos vamos a por ese tratamiento facial?.**

Quinn accedió a la petición de la morena y tras terminar de beber de su copa de agua, abandonaron el restaurante para volver a terminar aquella sesión de balneario.

Realmente no sabían que tipo de cremas, de masajes faciales y demás ungüento les estaban aplicando, pero ambas estaban encantadas. Al igual que lo estuvieron con los masajes relajantes. El culmen de aquella maravillosa idea que había tenido Quinn y que Rachel aún no había descubierto.

Casi 4 horas después de llegar al lugar, ambas lo abandonaban completamente relajadas.

R: **Has visto mi piel**- espetaba acercándose a la rubia- **mira...está perfecta.**

Q:** Después de lo que nos han hecho, debería de estarlo**.- respondió mientras abandonaban ya el hall del edificio.

R: **Voy a tener que venir a aquí a menudo...**

Q**: Sí...aunque imagino te habrá costado carísimo, ¿no?-** preguntó tratando de no mirar a la morena que ya se subía al coche a toda prisa.

Las amenazadoras y oscuras nubes que habían visto sobre el horizonte, hacían ya rato que habían llegado hasta aquél remoto lugar y descargaban una fina y molesta lluvia.

R: **Eh...si, bueno...**- trató de no dar muchas explicaciones. Evidentemente, no tenía ni idea de cuánto podría costar aquello.

Q: **Tengo que darte las gracias...ha sido una idea...**

R: **No Quinn, olvídalo**- interrumpió antes de que la conciencia le empezara a pasar factura por mentirle.

Q: **No Rachel, tengo que darte las gracias..**.

R: **He dicho que no**- la amenazó- s**i ****vuelves a decir algo, me enfado.**

Quinn trataba de disimular la risa. Realmente no se reconocía a si misma.

En una situación normal, si hubiese descubierto lo que Rachel había hecho al mentirle, no habría actuado como lo estaba haciendo. Probablemente se habría enfadado mucho, se habría peleado y seguramente, habría abandonado la casa aquella misma mañana, sin embargo, todo fue distinto.

Se sentía bien compartiendo aquellos días con la morena y al igual que ella le ponía en constantes apuros con sus indirectas, pensó que hacerle pasar ese pequeño mal rato, sería un buen castigo.

Un castigo que también había disfrutado ella.

R: **Ten cuidado Quinn... la carretera está mojada.**

Q:** Tranquila, está controlado**- espetó sonriente.

R:** Bueno...solo quiero que sea****s consciente, mira que después del masaje es normal que e****s****tés demasiado relajada.**

Q: **Creo que tú estás más relajada que yo.**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q: **¿Por?...¿te has escuchado Rachel?.**

R:** ¿Qué?...¿qué**** tengo que escuchar?.**

Q:** Cuándo te estaban dando el masaje has empeza****do a suspirar...bueno suspirar, yo creo que incluso has llegado a gemir.**

R: **¿Qué dices?**- la miró sorprendida.

Q: **Sí...incluso los chicos se miraron el uno al otro tras uno de esos suspiros.**

R: **Nooo...yo no he hecho nada.**- la miraba completamente incrédula.

Q: **Si...si que lo has hecho**- respondía sonriente.**- lo que pasa es que estabas tan metida en tu papel que no te has dado cuenta, pero yo he temido incluso.**

R: **¿Temido?.**

Q:** Sí...por un momento pensé que te ibas a poner a decir algo más...bueno ya sabes.**

R**: ****Quinn Fabray, ¿me puedes explicar qué es lo que te sucede?.**- la cuestionó curiosa.

Q: **¿Qué me sucede?...que yo sepa nada.**- le respondía devolviéndole miradas fugaces.

R: **Llevas todo el día tratando de sacar el mismo tema, voy a pensar que el añito que llev****as sin sexo te está pasando factura.**

Quinn se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

Q: **¿Qué**** dices?, sólo te estoy hablando de lo que tú mismo provocas...**

R:** ¿Te provoco?.**

Q: **Si...no, no a mi...me refiero a las situaciones**- espetó nerviosa- **además...¿a qué**** viene ****eso de un año sin sexo?.**

R**: Tú**** me lo dijiste...llevas un año sin tener una cita.**

Q:** ¿Y qué tiene eso..**.- se detuvo. Quinn estaba a punto de hablar demasiado y ya notaba la mirada sorprendida de la morena sobre ella.- **olvídame.**

R: **Quinn...**-espetó divertida- **oh dios...vale, ya no vuelvo a sacar el tema...sé que aunque no tengas citas ni quedes con nadie, tienes sexo...**

Q: **Rachel por favor**- suplicó completamente ruborizada.

R: **Tranquila Quinn, no me voy a escandalizar porque te mastur.**.

Q:**¡****Rache****l!****-** exclamó tratando de cortar el tema.

En ese instante, la rubia fulminó con la mirada a la morena, que sonreía con travesura. Pero su gesto cambió radicalmente al lanzar la vista al frente.

R:** Quinn...¡cuidado!**- exclamó sobresaltada señalando hacia la carretera.

La rubia desvió rápidamente la mirada y también se asustó al contemplar un ciervo en mitad de la carretera.

R:** ¡Frenaaa...frenaaa!**- gritó.

Lo hizo. La rubia frenó con rapidez y las ruedas del coche se bloquearon por completo. En apenas unos segundos, el coche quedó a la deriva de la deslizante calzada. Tuvo que dar varios volantazos para esquivar el ciervo y no terminar estrellándose contra la arboleda que aparecía a ambos lados de aquella estrecha vía.

Q:** ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó a la morena ya con el coche detenido en el arcén.

R: **Si...si, estoy bien...****¡****dios, casi le atropellamos****!**.- espetó asustada.

Q:** Ha faltado poco...menos mal que no había ningún árbol aquí.**

R**: Ufff...estoy temblando-** respondió tratando de recomponerse del susto.

Q: **Y yo...**

R: **No vuelvas a distraerte,****¿me oyes?-** le recriminó.

Q:** ¿Yo?...perdona pero eres tú la que no paras de decirme cosas...**

R: **Pero eres tú la que va conduciendo...tienes que mirar al frente, no a mi.**

Q: **Si**** no paras de sacarme de quicio es imposible que me concentre**- respondió molesta.

R**: Ok...ok, basta...dejemos de pelear y vayámonos de aquí, está empezando a llover con fuerza**.

Quinn zanjó la discusión de la misma manera y se dispuso a continuar con el trayecto, pero algo volvía a interponerse.

Las dos ruedas derechas del coche estaban inmersas por completo en el arcén y el barro no permitía que saliesen rodando.

R:** ¿Qué**** pasa ahora?-** preguntó con seriedad.

Q: **Mierda...está atascado...debe haber barro y no sa****len las ruedas.**

Rachel bajó la ventanilla y sacó la cabeza para corroborar que efectivamente, ambas ruedas estaban trabadas en una pequeña zanja, cubierta de barro.

R:** Acelera-** indicó con la cabeza fuera.

Quinn le hizo caso, pero el coche volvía a patinar.

R:** No...pero mueve el volante...a la izquierda, vamos...**

Q: **Rachel...¡para!**- espetó tras escuchar como la morena se volvía histérica indicándole-** me voy a b****ajar y te indico, siéntate aquí.**

R: **No...****ya me bajo yo-** espetó malhumorada. De repente, ambas se hablaban de malas maneras, como culpándose la una a la otra de lo que había sucedido.- **no es mi**** coche, así que lo conduces tú.**

La morena se bajó del coche con cuidado, procurando no hundirse ella también en el barro y colocándose en frente al coche, comenzó a indicarle como debía girar el volante para salir de aquella situación.

La rueda delantera quedó liberada tras varios acelerones.

La lluvia ya comenzaba a empapar a la morena, que sin dudarlo se fue a la parte trasera, para guiar de la misma manera que lo había hecho con la rueda delantera.

Quinn observaba a la morena por el espejo retrovisor y seguía al pie de la letra sus indicaciones.

R:** ¡Acelera!**- gritó- **¡acelera ahora...!**

Quinn no lo dudó y presionó el acelerador con rotundidad. Tras un breve racheo, el coche lograba salir a la calzada asfaltada, quedando completamente libre de aquella zanja en la que se había metido.

Q: **Por fin...vamos****, entra en el coche**- espetó al tiempo que se colocaba el cinturón- **vamos Rachel, te vas a mojar más...**

Quinn se impacientaba al ver como la morena no abría la puerta para adentrarse y comenzó a buscarla por el espejo.

No hizo falta. Rachel apareció justo en la puerta del copiloto, observando a Quinn completamente enmudecida.

La rubia no pudo evitar abrir la boca al contemplarla.

Un baño de barro la cubría casi al completo, desde el pelo, hasta los pies, incluyendo el rostro.

Q:** ¡Oh dios mio!-** exclamó tratando de contener la risa.

R:** ¿Oh dios mio, vas a a decir?**- reaccionó al fin- **mira lo que me has hecho...**

Q:** ¿Yo?...yo no he hecho nada**- respondió sin apartarle la vista.

Rachel comenzó a quitarse el barro que cubría su rostro, sacudiendo las manos en mitad de aquella carretera ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, que trataba de no reír por la situación.

La última aceleración provocó que una manta de barro saliese despedida y cayese de lleno sobre la morena.

Q:** Rachel...he acelerado cuando me has dicho...nada más.**

R:** No**- le señaló amenazante-** ni me hables.**

Q: **Pero...**

R:** Ni...me...hables**- volvía a amenazar.

La morena se deshizo del abrigo que la cubría y regresó al interior del coche. Quinn procuraba no mirarla, si lo hacía, no iba a poder evitar reírse y Rachel parecía completamente enfadada.

El coche comenzó a rodar cuando Rachel ya se había vuelto a acomodar en su sillón, no sin antes, tratar de desprenderse de todo el barro que la cubría.

Era imposible. El pelo, sus brazos, su cara, todo estaban cubiertos de tierra mojada.

Quinn no volvió a hablar durante los 10 minutos que tardaron en llegar a la casa. Rachel permanecía de igual modo. Mirando al frente, con el rostro serio y tratando de no perder la compostura.

Sabia que aquello era gracioso, que si hubiese sido en otras circunstancias, habría estado riéndose hasta no poder más, pero la pequeña pelea que tuvo con Quinn antes de aquel suceso, aún seguía presente en su mente, sobretodo porque ella le pidió que tuviese cuidado.

La llegada a la casa se produjo en ese incomodo silencio entre ambas. Rachel se bajaba del coche y tras tomar el abrigo, se dispuso a correr hasta la entrada de la casa. La lluvia no cesaba y lo único que quería era entrar, ducharse y olvidarse de todo.

Pero nuevamente el destino estaba por la labor de hacerle la vida imposible.

El jardín que rodeaba la casa estaba, al igual que el camino, completamente embarrado. Quinn apenas terminaba de recoger su bolso en el interior del coche cuando pudo observar la rápida carrera de la morena y la más veloz aún caída de la chica en mitad de aquel campo.

Rachel volvía a cubrirse de barro tras un inoportuno resbalón.

Quinn no lo dudó. Soltó el bolso en el asiento y abandonó el coche para ayudar a la morena, que ya permanecía incrédula, sentada sobre el malgastado césped.

Q: **¿Estás bien?.**- preguntó llegando hasta ella.

R: **Ni se te ocurra reírte-** espetó sin mirarle a la cara.

Q**: Rachel no me río, quiero saber si estas bien- **se inclinó sobre la morena para buscar su mirada.

La chica alzó el rostro y se encontró de bruces con una preocupada Quinn.

No lo pudo evitar. Rachel comenzó a reír, lamentándose de su mala suerte y observando como había terminado con más barro aún del que ya tenía.

Q: **Vamos anda**- espetó tomándola de la mano y esbozando una sonrisa- **levanta.**

Rachel tomó la mano y se ayudó para levantarse, pero su idea no era solo esa. Tras un breve impulso, se situó frente a la rubia y con el gesto travieso comenzó a acercarse.

Q: **No...¿Qué**** haces?-** espetó huyéndole.

R:** Lo siento mucho, pero si yo he terminado ****así... tú**** no te vas a librar**-

Q:** No...****no**- comenzó a caminar de espaldas- **Rachel...ni se te ocurra acercarte, ¿me oyes?**- le amenazó.

No tuvo efecto. La morena seguía caminando, cada vez más convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

Q: **Rachel...**

No pudo decir nada más. La morena se abalanzó sobre Quinn, que en un intento por esquivarla, terminó cayendo también sobre el mojado césped.

Q: **Mierda...mierda Rachel**- se quejaba en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

R:** Eso no es suficiente**.- espetó tomando un puñado de la tierra mojada y lanzándose sobre la rubia.

El forcejeo comenzó de forma fraudulenta para Quinn, que no pudo evitar que aquel puñado de tierra terminase sobre su cuerpo. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambas estaban manteniendo una divertida pelea, bajo la lluvia que cada vez caía con más fuerza y con trozos de césped y barro como protagonistas.

No quedó zona del cuerpo de ambas que no terminase completamente empapada y llena del barro.

Rachel había conseguido bloquear a la rubia bajo sus piernas, mientras luchaba con sus manos para seguir ensuciándola, hasta que Quinn, en un despiste de la morena, consiguió revocar la situación.

Pudo inmovilizarla, ésta vez con ella sobre el cuerpo de la chica, y con todo el control sobre sus ya cansados brazos.

Q:** ¿Ah****ora qué?**- preguntaba dejando completamente inmovilizada a la morena- **ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera.**

Rachel cedió. Quinn estaba sobre ella, con sus piernas sujetando su cuerpo y sus manos sujetaban los brazos de la morena, pegándolos al suelo, por encima de la cabeza. Pero Quinn, no parecía ser consciente de la cercanía de sus rostros.

A Rachel le habría resultado extremadamente sencillo acercarse a los labios de la rubia. Solo habría necesitado alzar unos centímetros la cabeza, pero en su lugar, optó por detener todo movimiento y lanzar una intensa mirada hacia los labios de Quinn.

La rubia lo notó. Aquella mirada le quemó. La agitación en el pecho de la morena, debido al forcejeo y su propia respiración fue una pequeña banda sonora para aquella mirada.

Instintivamente, Quinn humedeció sus labios, de una forma tan inconsciente y sensual a la vez que Rachel a punto estuvo de romper aquel breve espacio que las separaba y perderse en ese beso que tanto deseaba, pero no podía.

Si Quinn quería besarle, tenía que ser ella quien diese ese paso.

La rubia pasó de perderse en los labios de Rachel, para fundirse en los ojos de la morena.

Un microsegundo, un segundo, un minuto, una hora...podría estar una vida entera observando aquella mirada y no se cansaría. Sólo un pequeño susurró pudo dejar escapar.

Q:** Rachel...**


	15. Capitulo 15 Sauce Llorón

10/11 de Marzo de 2024

20:34 pm

**¿Dónde está tu ropa?**- Quinn regresaba al salón, portando la ropa completamente sucia después de darse una ducha.

R: **La he metido en la lavadora**- respondió sin mirarla.

Quinn tomó aquella respuesta de mala forma y no dudó en abandonar la sala para buscar la lavadora, que se encontraba situada en un pequeño lavadero junto a la cocina.

La situación se había tensado hasta cotas insospechadas entre ambas. Aquel juego en el césped acabó de la peor de las maneras posibles, al menos para Quinn, que no pudo soportar el descontrol que le produjo tener a Rachel bajo su cuerpo y a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Algo se desconectó en su mente y la rubia, tras aquel intenso momento, se deshizo de la morena y la abandonó en mitad del jardín. Huyendo como lo habría hecho una adolescente cuando siente vergüenza.

Rachel lo entendió todo y en su mente también pasó algo. Por suerte, su decisión de no besar a Quinn fue la acertada. Verla correr por el jardín completamente avergonzada le hizo entender que aquello debía acabar.

Quinn jamás iba a tener nada con alguna chica y mucho menos con ella. Tenía que cambiar su actitud, olvidarse de las indirectas, de las bromas que siempre le gastaba y dejarla en paz.

Su única obsesión era ser su amiga y no terminar con el corazón destrozado.

R: **He preparado ensalada, ¿quieres algo más?**- preguntó al ver como Quinn regresaba al salón tras haber puesto la lavadora.

Q: **No…no tengo de****masiado apetito**- respondía sentándose en el sofá junto a Rachel.

Rachel le acercó un pequeño bol que contenía la cena y Quinn se acomodó en el sofá y aceptó el pequeño recipiente con su cena de aquél día.

R: **¿Quieres ver algo en concreto?**- preguntó mostrándole el mando de la televisión.

Q: **¿Qué estás viendo?**.- preguntó curiosa.

R: **Es un documental...de la India.**

Q:** Mmmm...vaya, interesante**- espetó completamente sorprendida por la elección de la morena.

R: **Sí, lo es...me gusta su cultura...**

Q: **¿Sí?**- preguntaba buscando algún atisbo de humor en aquella respuesta. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Rachel olvidase lo sucedido y volviera a su actitud divertida y amena.

R: **Si...estuve allí hace un par de años, es impresionante...a pesar de la pobreza con la que ****vive la gran mayoría de indios, sus creencias, su cultura, su forma de ver la vida hace seas tú quien se siente pobre.**

Quinn la observaba incrédula.

Q: **Vaya...veo que te impactó.**

R: **Sí...desde entonces creo en la reencarnación.**

Q: **Pero si eres judía...¿o y****a no?.**

R**: Si...claro que lo soy, pero me gusta creer en todas las posibilidades y mi religión no me permitiría morir como tengo pensado.**

Quinn palideció. ¿Había dicho morir como tenía pensado?.

Q: **¿Qué?...¿de qué hablas?.**

R: **¿Tú nunca has pensado que desea****s para tu muerte?**- preguntó sin mirarla.

Rachel no había dirigido ni una sola mirada hacia Quinn desde que habían entrado en la casa.

Q: **No...no pienso en eso, la verdad...¿tú sí?.**

R: **Claro...gracias a mi viaje a la India, entendí que en ésta vida todo emp****ieza...y todo acaba, pero puedes dejar parte de ti en éste mundo.**

Quinn no terminaba de comprender aquella sentencia y se negaba a pensar en nada más, no le gustaba hablar de la muerte y menos aun teniendo la profesión que tenía, en la que luchaba contra ella.

R:** Cuando muera, quiero que esparzan mis cenizas a los pies de un árbol...¿conoces el sauce llorón?.**

Q:** Mmmm...creo que sí.**

R: **Pues...quiero que esparzan mis cenizas a los pies de un sauce llorón-** respondió convencida.

Q: **¿Por?**

R:** Porque de esa forma****, me confundiré con la tierra...las raíces del árbol absorberán parte de mi esencia y podré volver a vivir...en las ramas de ése impresionante y ****bellísimo**** árbol.**

Quinn estaba realmente sorprendida. Jamás pensó que Rachel pudiese tener aquellos pensamientos, aquellos ideales, de hecho, creía que la morena era demasiado artificial en ése aspecto.

Jamás pensó que todos aquellos viajes que había realizado alrededor del mundo, no habían sido por pura diversión, que se había llenado de la cultura de todas aquellos países.

Q:** Me sorprendes...**

R: **¿Por?...**

Q:** Veo que quieres seguir siendo una estrella incluso después de...**

R: **Claro...aunque no lo creas o lo veas, siento que tengo muchas cosas buenas y es bueno dejar constancia de ello.**

Q:** Imagino que lo que me dijis****te de los japoneses y sus costumbres para dormir, también viene de algún viaje, ¿no?.**

R: **Ajam...es bueno aprender y sobretodo, tratar de enriquecerte con todo lo bueno que te aportan esas culturas...se vive mejor, más en paz contigo misma. Tú deberías hace****r lo mi****s****mo, viajar y descubrir cosas es lo mejor para afrontar la vida y más en tu trabajo...**

Q:** Estoy bien como estoy...ya sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo para viajar.**

R: **Tú te lo pierdes..**.-espetó- **si algún día cambias de idea, me lo dices...estaré encan****tada de viajar, mi próximo destino...si mi salud me lo permite, será Egípto.**

Quinn volvía a clavar su mirada sobre el rostro de la morena, que ésta vez si se giró para enfrentarse a sus ojos.

R:** ¿Quieres ver otra cosa?.**- preguntó con el gesto serio.

Q: **No...deja el documental...si te gusta.**

R: **Está terminando...¿busco algo?.**

Q:** No…no sé, hay alguna peli-** respondió apartando la vista

No era capaz. Aún sentía vergüenza por aquella estúpida reacción que tuvo y le costaba un mundo tener que enfrentarse a la viva mirada de la morena.

R: **No sé…voy a ver-** respondió al tiempo que comenzó a cambiar de canal.

Rachel se acomodaba en el sofá, alzando sus piernas y colocando el bol de su cena encima de ellas. Quinn se mantenía sentada, manteniendo la compostura.

Q: **Deja esa**- espetó tras ver algunas imágenes en la pantalla.

R: **¿Esa?.**

Q: **Si…esa es Piper Perabo, ¿no?...aunque parece muy antigua.**

Rachel la miró incrédula.

R: **Es Imagine me and you.**

Q: **No la he visto****…**- respondió tras escuchar el supuesto titulo de la película.

R: T**iene casi 20 años , ¿de verdad no la has visto?.**

Q:** No…**

Rachel volvía a sorprenderse. Aquella película era todo un emblema de las películas de temática homosexual y le resultaba extraño que Quinn jamás la hubiera visto o escuchado hablar de ella. Aceptó la petición y dejó la película que ya llevaba casi diez minutos empezada.

Quinn se mostraba distante. Simplemente se limitaba a cenar mientras no perdía detalle de la película.

Una cena que apenas duró varios minutos más y que fue terminada con un delicioso postre que Rachel se había encargado de pedir cuando realizó el alquiler de la casa.

Quinn ya se había percatado de cuál era la trama principal de la película. Un tanto incomoda, dada la situación que se había creado entre ella y Rachel, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error que cometió por la tarde y pedirle que quitase la película iba a resultar nuevamente vergonzoso.

En el fondo, lo estaba disfrutando. No había mucho más que dos chicas que se habían enamorado. Una que no paraba de tentarla y la otra que no quería dejarse llevar y se aferraba a su marido.

Algo que no se alejaba mucho de la situación que ellas mismas estaban viviendo.

Rachel terminaba de acoplarse en el sofá cuando comenzó a resoplar un tanto molesta. Quinn no pudo evitar lanzar una fugaz mirada sobre la morena, que en el lado opuesto del sofá, luchaba por encontrar una postura cómoda.

Q:** ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó preocupada al ver el gesto molesto de la chica.

R:** Eh…si, si…sólo**** que éste sofá es incomodísimo**- respondía buscando el mejor lugar de su lado.

Q: **Túmbate- **espetó Quinn al tiempo que ella también se acomodaba.

Rachel volvía a buscar el sitio justo, incluso trató de utilizar algunos de los cojines hasta que Quinn no pudo aguantar más.

Q: **Ven aquí- **espetó acomodando uno de los cojines sobre sus piernas.

Rachel la miró incrédula. Quinn la invitaba a apoyar su cabeza sobre sus piernas, sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara.

Rachel no lo dudó. Sabía que lo que había sucedido entre ambas iba a provocar que perdiesen esa confianza que habían establecido durante aquellos días, pero parecía que Quinn, no quería que eso sucediera.

La morena se acomodó, apoyando su cabeza sobre el cojín que ya reposaba sobre las piernas de Quinn y terminó alzando las suyas propias sobre el resto del sofá.

Ahora sí. Rachel había encontrado el lugar adecuado para acomodarse mientras seguía disfrutando de aquella antiquísima película, aunque no contaba con su estado de salud.

La luz apagada, el breve murmullo de la película, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y los dedos juguetones de Quinn, que se enredaban en su pelo sin que la rubia fuera consciente, provocaron el ambiente ideal para que Rachel volviera a caer rendida por el sueño.

Un sueño que fue descubierto por Quinn, cuando tras terminar la película, buscó la mirada de la chica.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al comprobar que estaba plácidamente dormida , incluso sintió alivio al saber que Rachel no iba a ser testigo de aquellas emotivas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos debido al romántico final de aquélla película.

Y pensó. Estuvo casi 10 minutos observando la pausada respiración de la morena sobre sus piernas y miles de preguntas rondaban por su mente.

¿Sería aquella la única vez en la que iba a poder sentirse tan cerca de Rachel, sin tener la necesidad de huir?, ¿a qué le tenía tanto miedo?, ¿a un simple beso?, ¿a romper su amistad?, ¿al rechazo?, ¿a la aceptación?...¿que iba a suceder si se arriesgaba a besarle y le gustaba?, no podía asimilar las palabras de Santana, cuando le comentó aquello de, "si te gusta una chica, lo disfrutas igual que cuando te ha gustado un chico", no podía guiarse por esa ley que cada día le parecía más irrefutable.

No es que no pudiera enamorarse de una mujer, eso era algo normal, lo que no terminaba de aceptar , es que esa mujer fuese Rachel Berry.

Q:**No Quinn, jamás podrías enamorarte de ella-** pensó observándola – **aunque sería divert****i****do...estar a su lado es divertido, es bromista, hace que sonrías y tiene ese des****caro que co****n****quista a quien se proponga y su talento, madre mía, jamás pensé que pudiese cantar aún mejor y lo supera con creces y en el escenario, dios...si no le conociese sería una de esas fans que se acercan a pedirle autógrafos, y luego está su físico.****..nunca me había llamado la ate****n****ción pero...es hermosa, y sus ojos...su pelo, su sonrisa...sus labios...besaba genial, ¿seguirá besando igual?...Alex, estúpida...es una estúpida y no va a tener oportunidad de tener nada serio con ella...¿o sí?, es bellísim****a...además es casi rubia y tiene los ojos claros...d****ios, la odio...un momento...¿qué**** haces pensando ****esto****?...basta...bastaaaa...**

Q:** Rachel-** susurró saliendo de aquellos absurdos pensamientos que la estaban aturdiendo.

La morena se removió inquieta.

Q:** Rache****l, despierta.**..- volvía a susurrar ésta vez acompañándolo de un breve toque en el hombro.

R:** ¿Que?-** preguntó abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

Q: **Vamos...es tarde...vamos a la cama.**

R: **Mmmm-** murmuró girándose sobre las rodillas de la rubia y buscando la mirada de ésta- **me he perdido el final.**

Q: **Te has perdido media película**- espetó sonriente.

R: **Jo...me gusta mucho esa peli..**.-respondió al tiempo que se reincorporaba.

Q: **Bueno...ya sabes como acaba...chica conoce a chica, chica se casa con chico, chica y c****hica se gustan , chico buenísimo lo acepta como si fuera algo normal y chico decide dejarlas vivir su amor.**

R: **Buena sinopsis- **comentó al tiempo que abandonaba el sofá- **veo que te has enterado a la perfección.**

Q: **Tampoco era tan complicado**- respondió siguiendo los pasos de la chica.

R: **¿Entonces te ha gustado?-** preguntó dirigiéndose ya hacia la habitación.

Q:** Si...un poco cursi, pero está bien.**

Quinn seguía incrédula a la morena. Realmente se estaba sorprendiendo. Rachel se había despertado y no había utilizado ninguna de sus indirectas cuando vio que estaba sobre sus piernas, tampoco utilizó la temática de la película para tratar de bromear o ponerla nerviosa y ahora caminaba hacia la habitación, sin lanzar ni una sola mirada hacia ella.

Definitivamente, el desplante que le hizo en el jardín esa misma tarde, estaba pasandole factura al carácter de la morena.

R: **Buenas noches Quinn**- Rachel se detuvo en la entrada de su habitación y lanzó una ultima mirada a la rubia, que ya se acercaba a la suya.

Q: **Buenas noches- **respondió un tanto desilusionada.

No lo dudó. Rachel se encerró en la habitación, justo antes de que Quinn llegase hasta ella.

Q:** Todo mal**...-pensó- **eres una estúpida bipolar, Quinn...una estúpida**- se lamentó.

02:23 am

El estruendo del último trueno la despertó de aquél extraño sueño. Rachel contemplaba su propio móvil para descubrir la hora que era y un nuevo fogonazo de aquella tormenta que caía sobre Richmond, iluminó la oscura habitación.

Estaba sedienta y se lamentó por no haberse llevado su vaso de agua a la habitación, como hacía en su propia casa. Todo por culpa de Quinn.

Cuando fue consciente de que había dormido sobre las piernas de la rubia, la imagen de su huida en el jardín pasó por su mente. Quinn volvía a las andadas, a pesar de vivir las últimas horas envuelta en una embarazosa situación. Daba igual, a la rubia parecía gustarle aquel juego aunque luego terminase huyendo y Rachel ya no iba a ceder más. No iba a tentar su propia suerte porque ya le había demostrado que no era favorable, de ninguna de las maneras.

La casa permanecía en absoluto silencio, solo roto por la luz de los rayos y el sonido aterrador de las tormentas. La puerta de la habitación de Quinn permanecía cerrada, pero una pequeña luz se dejó ver proveniente del salón.

Conforme se acercaba, aquella claridad se iba haciendo más patente, hasta que descubrió que la luz de la cocina permanecía imagen de Quinn, sentada en uno de los taburetes mientras sostenía su cabeza entre las manos y se apoyaba sobre la isleta le sorprendió.

R: **¿Que te pasa?**- acertó a preguntar acercándose hasta la cocina.

Quinn se asustó y dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz.

Q: **Joder Rachel...me vas a matar.**

R: **¿Qué haces Quinn?...¿que te pasa?-** volvía a preguntar ignorando el susto que aun se mostraba en el rostro desencajado de la rubia.

Q: **Nada...no podí****a dormir.**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q:** No podía...**- fue borde. Su humor estaba completamente anulado.

Rachel sintió la dureza de aquellas palabras y supo que Quinn no pretendía hablar.

R: **Está bien...yo he venido por agua**- respondió tomando una pequeña botella de la nevera.

Q: **Ok-** Quinn volvía a su posición original. Con la cabeza entre sus manos y bajando la mirada hacia la encimera.

Rachel la observó curiosa y sin más, tomó otro de los taburetes y se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado de la isleta.

Q: **¿Qué**** haces Rachel?-** preguntó sin alzar la vista.

R: **Me apetece quedarme**...-respondió dando un pequeño sorbo.

Q:** Son las 2 de la madrugada.**

R: **Las 2:30 mas concretamente.**

Quinn resopló. Aquello si que no era nuevo en la morena. Si algo había conservado en su personalidad durante todos aquellos años, era precisamente su intensidad.

Q**: No te vas a ir hasta que diga por qué estoy aquí, ¿no?-** preguntó aún con la cabeza baja.

R: **Ajam...**

Q:** Brontofobia-** fue escueta.

R: **¿Bro****nto...qué?, ¿fobia a qué?, ¿qué**** es Bronto****…?**

Q: **Fobia a las tormentas, a los rayos...****¿contenta?**

R: **¿Te dan miedo los truenos?-** preguntó incrédula.

Q:** Fobia, Rachel-** respondió alzando la mirada- **fobia...es una enfermedad.**

R:** Vale...vale...tranquila, también veo que te pone de mal humor.**

Q: **Son las 2 de la madrugada, tengo sueño y no puedo dormir...no es mi mejor momento**.- espetó con seriedad.

R:** ¿Y no t****iene solución?...¿que haces en la cocina?.**

Q:** No...****no tiene solución y si estoy aquí es porque es el único sitio donde no se ven los r****a****yos..**.

R: **Yo creo que si tiene solución.**..

Q: ¿**Ahora eres médico?.**

R:** Seguro que Jason tiene una solución, él es psicólog****o, ¿no?.**

Q: **Deja a Jason tranquilo, éste es mi problema y punto.**

R:** Yo sé cómo se cura..**.- espetó levantándose de la silla y apagando la luz de la cocina.

De pronto todo quedó completamente a oscuras. Apenas podían distinguirse ellas dos hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse con aquella oscuridad.

Una leve luz entraba desde el salón, proveniente de una de las ventanas.

Q: **¿Qué haces?**...-exclamó rápidamente.

R: **Quiero hablar contigo...**

Q:** Enciende la luz-** Quinn trató de acercarse al interruptor pero la morena la bloqueó.

R:** Necesito hablar contigo y lo tengo que hacer de ésta forma...**

De pronto, una de las tormentas hizo que la luz de los rayos iluminara prácticamente toda la casa, inclusive la cocina. Quinn se estremeció y no dudó en apoyarse sobre la isleta, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

Q: **Enciende la luz Rachel, por favor.**..-suplicó.

R: **Quinn...estoy aquí-** susurró con dulzura colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia- **vamos, mírame...**

La rubia lo intentó. Trató de buscarla en la oscuridad pero sus sentidos estaban puestos en la lluvia que caía con fuerza en el exterior.

Q: **No puedo Rachel...enciende la luz-** ordenó enfadada.

R: **Quinn, ¿por qué saliste corriendo hoy?...¿por qué huyes de mi?.**

La morena ignoró la última orden de Quinn y cambió de tema, tratando de mantenerla distraída.

Q:** ¿Qué****?.**

R: **Quiero que me digas por qué saliste corriendo, Quinn...vamos, mira ahora no me ves la cara, no te va a dar vergüenza.**

Quinn alzó la cabeza y buscó la silueta de la morena. Efectivamente, no distinguía su rostro, sólo vislumbraba una difusa sombra.

R: **Vamos Quinn, cuéntamelo...quiero saber porqué saliste corriendo.**

Q:** Me estaba mojando**- interrumpió con rotundidad.

R: **¿Sólo por eso?.**

Q: **Sí...**- mintió.

R:** Está bien...¿ves?, no ha sido tan difícil...podrías haberme dicho, oye Rachel, vamos dentro que nos estamos mojando...**

Q: **Actué por impulso.**

R: **Ok...**- se lamentó. Estaba claro que Quinn, o no iba a reconocer nada o realmente, no sintió ese deseo irrefrenable de besarla, como ella misma había sentido.

Q:** ¿Y tú?...**

R:** ¿Yo?-**

Quinn volvía a tomar asiento sobre el taburete y lanzaba la mirada hacia la sombra que se suponía era Rachel.

Q: **Sí tú...**

R:** Yo no salí corriendo...**

Q:** Pero no me hablabas...cambiaste tu ****actitud cuando entraste en la casa y de hecho, aún sigues así.**

R: **¿Cómo quieres que esté?...¿qué es lo que he cambiado?**

Q: **No lo sé**- Quinn volvía a levantarse del taburete y tomaba posición junto a la encimera de la cocina. Sabia que la morena estaba demasiado cerca de ella y por un momento, se sintió vulnerable al no poder verla con nitidez.- **normalmente habrías bromeado... no sé.**

R: **Quinn, ¿como quieres que esté si veo que sales huyendo de mi?.**- ahora era Rachel quien tomaba asiento en el mismo taburete que había utilizado Quinn, quedando frente a la rubia.

Quinn se estremeció. Desde aquella posición, pudo descubrir un pequeño brillo que procedían de los ojos de la morena. La débil luz que entraba desde el salón, provocó aquél efecto.

Q: **Yo no salí huyendo****, solo me estaba mojando**- volvía a mentir. Claro que había huido, había huido porque sentía el mismo miedo a besarla que a las tormentas.

R: **Quinn, yo no puedo arriesgarme...no sé si lo entiendes.**

Q:** No...no lo entiendo.**

R: **Tú juegas con ventaja...a ti te ****gusta que yo te lance indirectas, que bromee o te diga cosas bonitas...pero no es justo.**

Q:** Pensaba que era parte de tu personalidad, yo no te he obligado a nada, de hecho me he tomado la libertad de acostumbrarme a eso...**

R:** Exacto...es parte de mi person****alidad, pero cuando llego a un punto, tengo que decidir si seguir o terminar...ahí está el riesgo...mientras que para ti ésto es un juego...yo...yo me arriesgo a caer**.

Q: **¿Caer?.**

R:** Si Quinn, caer...tu no eres consciente del riesgo que yo estoy sufriendo.**

Q:** ¿Riesgo?, ¿caer?...Rachel, no te entiendo.**

R: **Quinn...hace unas semanas, todo era un juego, una divertida apuesta...hace una semana, todo cambió...ya no es un divertido juego de dos...ahora es un juego para ti y un más que probable duro golpe para mi.**

Q:** ¿Por?-** Quinn trataba de entender lo que Rachel le contaba, pero su mente no coordinaba bien.

R:** Eres mi médico...te voy a tener que ver durante mucho tiempo y no quisiera sentir que se me rompe el corazón cada vez que lo hago..**.- hizo una pausa- **alguna..****.alguna vez has sentido cómo un pequeño nudo se forma aquí-** Rachel extendió su mano y la colocó sobre el vientre de la rubia, que no esperaba aquel gesto- **y poco a poco...va subiendo y haciéndose más grande**- susurraba al tiempo que deslizaba su mano en sentido ascendente sobre la camiseta de Quinn- **y se detiene aqu**í- detuvo la mano justo en la boca del estomago- **y sientes que te cuesta respirar, que necesitas gritar o...no sé...desahogarte...**

Quinn tragaba saliva con dificultad. Aquellas palabras de la morena y el calor que desprendía su mano incluso a través de la camiseta de su pijama, la estaban bloqueando.

R:** Esa es la sensación que empiezo a sentir cada vez que nuestro juego...se vuelve cómpl****i****ce...cada vez que me permites acercarme a ti y tú decides**** acercarte a mi, cada vez que me regalas una caricia...**

Rachel se levantó del taburete para enfrentarse a la rubia, que permanecía petrificada, sintiendo como la mano de la morena, ascendía hasta rozar con delicadeza su cuello y mandíbula.

R: **Esa ****sensación...me grita, me empuja a hacer lo que haría en mi vida normal...lanzarme, lanzarme de lleno sin miedos, Quinn...pero contigo no puedo...porque tú eres mi amiga, porque tú eres mi médico y sé que te ofendería...incluso, llegaría a crearte rechazo..****.y eso me mataría, más que ésta estúpida enfermedad...más que quedarme sin volver al teatro...no puedo permitirme el lujo de suicidarme, no puedo...**

Quinn no podía hablar. Hacia rato había perdido toda cordura y se limitaba a escuchar aquellas palabras que definitivamente, le estaban destruyendo. Jamás pensó que Rachel pudiese pensar y sentir aquello y ella misma empezó a sentirse mal.

Durante todo ese tiempo, a pesar de haber utilizado aquella bipolaridad de la que era consciente llevaba en su personalidad, nunca pensó en ella de esa manera. Se limitaba a querer llamar su atención, quizás promovida por los celos que fueron acomodándose en su interior por culpa de Alex.

Ella quería sentirse especial. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así, incluso habiendo llegado a ser la capitana de las animadoras en el instituto, incluso habiendo llegado a tener decenas de pretendientes en la facultad, incluso siendo la mejor de su año, de trabajar en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Nueva York, ninguno de esos logros habían conseguido que Quinn se sintiese especial, sólo cuando apareció Rachel...y comenzó a lanzarle todos aquellos piropos se sintió así.

R: **Si te beso...perderé totalmente la cabeza.**

Quinn buscó la mano que de la morena que aun permanecía acariciando su cuello y con suma delicadeza, la tomó entre las suyas.

Q**: Lo siento...**-susurró completamente abatida.

Rachel sonrió, aunque su sonrisa solo pudo ser escuchada.

R: **No tienes que sentir nada Quinn...no tienes la culpa de ser especial.**

Murió, o creyó morir.

Aquella última sentencia de Rachel antes de abandonar la cocina la dejó sin respiración y podía jurar que también se llevó su pulso.

Rachel le había regalado el mayor de los halagos que podía recibir y el único que rondaba por su mente en aquél instante.

Q:** No tienes la culpa de ser especial.**..-susurraba de manera casi imperceptible mientras volvía a tomar asiento en aquél taburete. Envuelta por la oscuridad de aquella cocina y el ruido de las tormentas que milagrosamente, habían dejado de molestarle.

No podía pensar en eso ahora, no podía dejarse llevar por aquella fobia porque en su mente solo revoloteaban aquellas palabras de Rachel.

Especial, beso, caer, amiga,huir,riesgo,halagos,bonitas,miedo,locura,cabeza...especial.

Y todas aquellas palabras acudían una tras otra acompañando el intenso calor que aun permanecía anclado en su barriga, como si la mano de la morena aún permaneciese ahí.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en aquella cocina a oscuras hasta que volvió a sentir el terror de los truenos y los relámpagos.

Su paso era pausado...delicado, mientras pensaba qué hacer, cómo hacer y sobretodo, cuándo hacerlo.

Su habitación permanecía con la misma oscuridad que inundaba el resto de la casa y la frialdad se apoderó de ella. A su espalda, la puerta de la habitación de Rachel, parecía tener vida propia, expulsando un cálido aliento procedente de la respiración de la morena.

Apenas hizo ruido al girar el pomo, procurando no despertarla. Un silencio que la envolvió para realizar la tarea opuesta de cerrar la puerta tras ella y adentrarse sin dudas en su interior.

Aquél lado de la cama parecía llamarle y la misma calidez que sintió minutos antes, la volvía a encontrar al introducirse bajo la manta y las sabanas que cubrían a la morena.

Quinn se deslizó hasta su espalda, procurando no alterar el sueño de la chica, pero Rachel estaba siendo consciente de todo.

Un pequeño movimiento de la morena, dejando más espacio a Quinn, le dejó ver que tenía su beneplácito para acomodarse junto a ella.

Q: **Gracias Rachel-** susurró abrazando la cintura de la morena.

R: **Descansa...**


	16. Capitulo 16 Adolescentes

11 de Marzo de 2024

08:45 am

El ruido que provenía del salón terminó despertando a Rachel, que molesta, se quejaba por no poder seguir dormida.

Quinn ya no estaba a su lado y por unos instantes dudó si la rubia había pasado la noche en aquella misma cama, pero no había sido un sueño.

R: **¿Qué haces?**- Rachel hacía acto de presencia en mitad del salón y descubría a Quinn recogiendo los platos de la cena, que aún permanecían en la mesa de la salita.

Q:** Recoger-** respondió lanzando una fugaz mirada sobre la morena.

Parecía nerviosa. Se movía inquieta por toda la estancia y no paraba de coger objetos, dejarlos en un lugar y al rato, volvía a cambiarlos.

R: **Quinn...son las 8 de la maña****na, ¿que te pasa?**.

Q:** Nada Rachel...yo me suelo levantar temprano.**

R:** Estamos aquí para descansar...anoche eran casi las 3 cuando nos quedamos dormidas...**

Q: **Vuelve a la cama...**

R: **¿Quinn?...¿que te pasa?**.- volvió a cuestionarla.

Q:** Rachel, nada...quiero recoger para tener todo listo antes de marcharnos, nada más...**

R: **Ok...tu allá, yo me voy a la ducha**- respondió malhumorada. Definitivamente, dormir poco le sentaba muy mal y una buena ducha le ayudaría a despejarse y a tratar de no pensar en la pequeña locura maniática que invadía a la rubia.

A Quinn, por su lado, aquella interrupción le había puesto más nerviosa aún. Tenía un nudo en el estómago difícil de disolver.

Apenas había conseguido dormir, a pesar de haberlo hecho acompañada de la morena, su fobia seguía presente y cada trueno que se dejaba oír, había terminado despertando a la chica. Un tiempo que ocupo en pensar y pensar.

Las mismas preguntas que le habían invadido durante todo el día seguían rondando por su mente y aquella declaración de intenciones de la morena la había hecho trizas.

Y no lo comprendía.

No comprendía que le doliese más que Rachel no tuviera intención alguna de lanzarse, que el supuesto alivio que debía producirle aquella misma decisión.

En cuanto vio que el día hacía acto de presencia, decidió abandonar aquella cama, completamente embriagada del perfume de Rachel y comenzar a recoger todo para marcharse de allí antes de que pudiese cometer un error.

Un error que podría destruir su amistad con la morena.

Casi media hora después, Rachel volvía a aparecer en la sala. Duchada, vestida con un destrozado jean que le sentaba a la perfección y una sencilla y lisa camiseta blanca.

R:** ¿Ya has terminado de lavar, limpiar, planchar...?-** bromeó al ver a Quinn sentada en el sofá, tomando un café.

Q: **Tenemos que salir pronto**- respondió sin apartar la vista de la televisión, que permanecía encendida.

R:**¿Por?.**

Q:** No quiero que nos pille la noche, si ésta tormenta va hacia Nueva York, será mejor que lleguemos pronto...**

R**: Ok...****pero al menos, podré desayunar, ¿no?.**

Q: **Si...y llamar a la dueña de la casa, tendrá que venir a recoger las llaves...**

R:** Si.**..-Rachel se acercaba al sofá. No le gustaba en absoluto mostrarse tan distante con Quinn, a pesar de sus contradicciones.

Tenía la sensación de que estaban peleadas y no entendía el motivo.

R: **Oye**- espetó buscando la mirada de la chica- **siento...sie****nto haber sido borde...pero es que he dormido fatal y...me he despertado con el ruido..**

Q: **No...lo siento yo**- respondió mirándola por primera vez- **debí haberte dejado sola para que durmieras a gusto.**

R: **No...no sigas por ahí-** interrumpió con una sarcástica sonrisa- **que haya dormido ma****l no significa que sea porque tú**** hayas dormido conmigo.**

Q: **Pues es eso lo que has dejado entrever**- Quinn permanecía mirándola, con el gesto serio.

R: **¿Qué?..****.vamos Quinn, no he dicho eso, ****de he****cho, me alegré que decidieras venirte a mi habitación y no dormir sola.**

Q:** Ok-** manifestó sin creerle.

R:** Mira...realmente no sé que te pasa, te he pedido perdón por haberte tratado mal cuando me he despertado pero no creo que merezca esa actitud de tu pa****rte.**

Q; **Olvídalo...tienes café en la cocina...aunque no deberías tomarlo, no es bueno con tu tratamiento.**

Rachel permanecía absorta. Quinn había vuelto a desviarle la mirada y mostraba una actitud molesta.

Sin responderle, se giró para caminar hacia la cocina, pero la rubia aún no había acabado.

Q: **Por cierto...¿cuando vas a ser honesta conmigo?.**

Rachel se detuvo en seco.

R:** ¿Qué?.**

Q: **Creo que merezco que seas sincera, ¿no?.**

R: **Quinn, o me hablas claro o me voy a empezar a enfadar de verdad.**- volvió a enfrentarse a la rubia.

Q**: ¿Cuánto te ha costado el alquiler de la casa?.**

Rachel palideció. Ahora entendía el motivo por el cual Quinn se mostraba así.

Q: **¿No me lo vas a decir?.-** volvía a cuestionar al ver como Rachel permanecía muda observándola.

R: **¿Sirve de algo?**

Q:** ¿Cómo?**- Quinn se dejó caer sobre un lateral del sofá para tener mejor visión de la morena, mientras sostenía su taza de café.

R: **Si te cuento todo, no va a cambiar tu actitud...así que...ya veo que estás mal por eso.**

Q: **¿Por qué lo**** has hecho?.**

R: **Me apetecía pasar un fin de semana en algún lugar, descansando...con mi amiga.**

Q: **¿Y por qué no me dijiste, ¡hey**** Quinn, voy a alquilar una casa y nos vamos el fin de semana?****!****.**

R:** ¿Habrías aceptado?.**

Q:** No...**

R: **Ves...**

Q: **Te habría obl****igado a compartir gastos.**

Rachel volvía a quedarse en silencio.

Q: **Si querías pasar un fin de semana con tu amiga, no había motivo para mentirle...se supone que las amigas no lo hacen...¿no?.**

Rachel se dio por vencida y lamentándose se dejó caer en el sofá, tomando asiento junto a Quinn.

R: **Lo siento...estás en tu derecho de enfadarte.**

Q:** No me enfado Rachel, sólo...la próxima vez, dímelo...¿Ok?.**

R: **¿Habrá una próxima vez?.**

Q:** Por mi parte, estaré encantada...así que depende de ti.**

Rachel volvía a confundirse.

R:** Quinn, no te enfades por lo que te voy a decir pero...¿eres bipolar?.**- preguntó completamente en serio.

Q:** ¿Bipolar?.**..-sonreía.-**¿por qué dices eso?.**

R: **Hace media hora estabas que mordías, hace 5 minutos ni siquiera me mirabas y ahora me dices que estarías encantada de volver a pasar un fin de semana conmigo, no...no entien****do nada.**

Q: **Hace media hora estaba recién levantada, después de haber sufrido toda la noche esas malditas tormentas, no puedes esperar mucho de ****mí****.**

R:** No es sólo ahora, ****realmente me desconciertas...a veces no sé si debo**** hablarte de una forma u otra, ****no**** sé si bromear o callarme...****no se.**

Q: **No pienses en nada Rachel, sé tu misma...soy una persona complicada y creo que eso ya lo sabías, pero detrás de todos éstos cambios de humor...está mi sensatez.**

R:** Es difícil...pero lo intentaré**- respondió- **espero no molestarte demasiado.**

Q:** Sé honesta siempre...es lo que más valoro en las personas y lo único que hace que no me enfade con ellas, incluso si son criticas...como ahora.**

R:** No...no es una critica, sólo**** que...**

Q:** Te he entendido Rachel, yo también soy consciente de mis cambios de humor, pero se ver más allá y aunque no lo demuestre, no me dejo llevar por ese momento.**

R: **Ok...me alegro entonces.**...-hizo una pausa-** voy...voy a desayunar algo.**

Q: **Ok...**

R: **Eh...Quinn**- volvía a espetar al tiempo que se levantaba- **ya que hablamos de honestidad, hay algo que deberías saber...**

Q: **Dime.**

R: **No tengo ni idea de quien hizo la reserva en el Spa...ni yo la he pagado ni.**..-Rachel se detuvo. Quinn comenzaba a esbozar una traviesa sonrisa mientras volvía a dar un sorbo de su taza.-**¿Tú?.**

Q:** Tenía que vengarme por haberme mentido, ¿no?.**

R:** Oh ****dios...eres imbécil...hice que Á****lex mirase mis cuentas y casi estuve a punto de increpar a la recepcionista...de verdad Quinn****, no...no...un momento**- pensó- **¿vengarte por la mentira?...¿desde cuándo sabías que había alquilado ****esto****?.**

Q:** Desde el viernes...por la noche.**

Rachel abría la boca completamente sorprendida.

Q: **Que una casa particular tuviese red wifi con el nombre de u****na empresa, era raro...que la primera pagina que se abría al conectarme fuese una inmobiliaria, más aún...ver la foto de la casa en esa página...fue determinante- **respondía divertida.

R: **No me lo puedo creer...has estado riéndote de mi todo el fin de sema****na...**

Q:** No, ****sólo quería saber cuánto tiempo ibas a tardar en contarme la verdad y veo que si no te lo digo yo...no lo habrías hecho.**

R: **Lo iba a hacer..**..-interrumpió- **en Nueva York, dónde tuviese un lugar para esconderme.**

Q: **Esconderte de mi ira, ¿no?.**

R: **Si...puff-** resopló- **maldita rubia**- Rachel abandonó la salita para meterse en la cocina.

10:24 am

Quinn esperaba sonriente a que volviera a aparecer pero Rachel tardaba, demasiado para su paciencia.

Q:** ¿Qué haces?-** preguntó asomándose al interior.

Rachel observaba su móvil mientras terminaba de comerse una manzana.

R: **Desayunar...**

Quinn se introdujo en la cocina para dejar su taza en el fregadero.

Q:** ¿Una manzana?**

R: **Sí, no tengo mucho apetito.**

Q:** Pues tienes que comer...los ****cortico esteroides**** son mu****y fuertes...necesitas estar bien alimentada.**

R: **Si mamá-** respondió sin apartar la vista del teléfono.

Rachel comenzaba a abandonar la cocina ante la curiosa mirada de Quinn.

Q:** ¿Con quien hablas que estás tan ensimismada?**- preguntó siguiendo sus pasos.

R:** Estoy enviando un mensaje a la inmobiliaria para que vengan a recoger las llaves lo antes posible.**

Q: **¿Con un mensaje?.**

R:** Si...me dijeron que lo hiciera así**.

Q:** Ok.**

La morena se dejaba caer en el sofá mientras Quinn, sin nada más que hacer, se apoyaba sobre la mesa que le había servido de escritorio, justo en un lateral de la sala.

No dejaba de observar a Rachel. Le resultaba divertida verla completamente inmersa en aquél móvil y dando algún que otro mordisco a la manzana.

R: **¿Ya has recogido tus cosas?.**-preguntó al sentirse observada.

Q: **Ajam...**

R:** ¿Y no tienes otra cosa que hacer que estar ahí mirándome?**- preguntaba sin apartar la vista de la pequeña pantalla.

Q: **No.****..****me pregunto cuando vas a recoger tu maleta.**

R: **Ya está hecha...no soy tan maniática como tú.**

Q:** Eso duele..**.

Rachel se mantuvo en silencio nuevamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn, a la que le empezaba a latir el corazón con más fuerza, tras pensar cuál iba a ser su siguiente sentencia.

Q: **Ya no tiene sentido que sigamos con la apuesta.**

Rachel se detuvo y alzó la vista tratando de comprender a qué venía aquello.

R**:¿Qué?.**

Q: **Qu****e ya no es necesario seguirla.**

R: **Quinn...estamos a 11...aun faltan ****días para...**

Q: **Has ganado-** interrumpió al tiempo que tragaba saliva.

R: **¿Yo?**- se mostró incrédula.

Q: **Si...cuando decidas que día voy a estar bajo tus ordenes, me avisas.**

R:** Para, ****para-** espetó levantándose del sofá.-** ¿có****mo que la he ganado?****.****..****eso significa que.**..

Q: **Que es cierto, que puedo mirar a una chica como algo más.**

Rachel la miraba completamente sorprendida. Jamás esperó que Quinn pudiese reconocer así sin más aquél detalle y menos aún con aquella actitud, completamente pasiva, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

R:** Quinn Fabray, ¿estás reconociendo 12 años después, que te puede gustar una chica?-** espetaba sonriente.

Q:** No te pases...sólo reconozco que me puedo fi****jar...no que me guste.**

R: **Ya...ya...**

Q:** Rachel, quedamos en que la apuesta era esa, no hagas que me arrepienta de haber sido sincera.**

R:** Ok...ok...no digo más**- respondió tratando de disimular la sonrisa.- **pero...****¿me vas a decir quien es esa chica?**

Ni siquiera sabía por qué le preguntaba. Rachel sabía perfectamente que la única que podía haberle hecho cambiar de parecer era ella, porque sólo ella había estado tan cerca de la rubia últimamente.

Q: **Á****lex-** respondió provocando aún más la sorpresa en Rachel. Quinn lo hizo queriendo, quería comprobar la reacción de la morena.

R:** ¿Álex?...¿te fijaste en Á****lex?.**

Q: **Es linda...¿no?.**

R:** Sí...muchísimo, de hecho es lógico que hayas sentido eso con ella-** Rachel bromeaba pero trataba de desestabilizar a Quinn, que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa cuánto más se acercaba.

Q: **No hablo de sentimientos, sólo hablo de...curiosidad.**

R: **¿Curiosidad?...guau Quinn...¿me estás diciendo que si****entes curiosidad por estar con Á****lex?,**** mira que puedo darte algunos consejos o explicarte cómo actúa...**

Q: **No, no-**interrumpió- **no quiero saber como es ella...siento curiosidad por saber lo que ella siente cuando...**

R: **¿Cuando qué?**.- preguntó impaciente.

Q: **Nada...****olvídalo****.**

Quinn comenzó a recapacitar. Rachel se había acercado hasta quedar justo frente a ella, sentada sobre el reposa brazos del sofá.

R: **Vamos Quinn...ibas muy bien, no te arrepientas ahora.**

Q: **Es que es absurdo que te lo cuente...te vas a sentir mal y todo va a ser peor, ****no quiero comprometerte.**

R:** Habla- **ordenó confusa.

Q: **No...**

R:**¿Quinn?**

Q: **A ver es absurdo Rachel...de verdad, te vas a sentir peor y más después de lo que me dijiste anoche.**

R: **¿Qué?**- Rachel trataba de entender todo y rápidamente, comenzó a recordar todas las conversaciones que habían tenido aquella noche.

Q:** Me dijiste que no ibas a hacer nada que te hiciese caer...¿no recuerdas?.**

R: **Ajam...**.

Q: **Pues eso...es absurdo que te cuente nada.**

Rachel se sorprendía. Pensó en pellizcarse para saber que aquello que estaba diciendo Quinn no formaba parte del sueño y que aun permanecía en la cama.

Q:** ¿Por qué me miras así?.**

R:** Me hablas de Á****lex y ahora me sales con la conv****ersación que tuvimos anoche, ¿cómo quieres que te mire?, n****o entiendo absolutamente nada.**

Q: **Si te hablo de Á****lex es porque por su culpa me ****di**** cuent****a que me gustaría besar a una chica**- respondió con firmeza. Una firmeza que solo se dejaba ver en su exterior. Por dentro, tenia el pulso acelerado, los nervios revoloteando por su estomago y el sudor recorriendo las palmas de sus manos.

R: **¿Quieres besar****la a ella?.**

Q:** No...****es a ti**- sentenció.

R:** ¿Me quieres besar?-** preguntó sorprendida.

Q:** Sí...pero sé que es absurdo porque después de lo que me dijiste anoche...**

R:** Lo que te dije anoche se puede tomar de muchas formas.**

Q:** Me dijiste que no te atrevías**** a lanzarte porque tenias miedo a caer...¿recuerdas?.**

R:** Quinn...una cosa es no lanzarme por miedo a que huyas y otra es que me pidas que me lance...**

Q: **Yo no voy a huir...pero solo es un beso...nada más y si vas a pasarlo mal porque sólo sea un beso, es mejor que no hablemos de eso.**

R:** Espera, ****espera-** se puso de pie- **Quinn, si tú**** me dices que si te beso**- hizo una pausa tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras- **no vas a odiarme, ni a repudiarme...ni nada de eso, la cosa cambia.**

Q: **¿Y tus sentimientos?..**.-preguntó curiosa-** si me besas y te gusta demasiado, tienes**** que saber que yo no voy a querer nada más...sólo...sólo es un beso.**

Rachel sonreía.

R:** ¿Me prometes eso?... ¿q****ue no me vas a esquivar?, ¿que vas a seguir tratándome igual?.**

Q:** Sí...pero ¿y tus sentimientos?-** volvía a cuestionar.

R: **Si sé que no te voy ****a perder como amiga, podré superar el drama de no tener tu amor**- respondía divertida.

Q:** Estás muy segura...**

R:** No es por nada...pero parece que somos dos adolescentes que hablan de su primer beso.**

Quinn esbozó una leve sonrisa justo antes de tratar de apartarse de la mesa y abandonar la sala.

R**: Hey...**-se interpuso en el camino sujetándola de la mano- **¿dónde vas?.**

Q:** A mi cuarto...voy a terminar de sacar mis cosas.**

R:** Ni hablar...me debes algo.**

Q: **¿Qué?**

R:** Si es otro de tus cambios bipolares me da igual, pero hace un minuto me estabas hablando de besarme y no te vas a ir así.**

Q:** Hablaba de besarte pero...no significa que sea ahora.**

Rachel tiró de la mano de la rubia y la obligo a que ocupase nuevamente la posición que tenía, sobre la mesa.

R: **Es ahora o nunca...**

Q: **¿Qué****?**- espetó nerviosa al ver como Rachel se acercaba demasiado, obligándola casi a tomar asiento sobre la mesa.

R:** Lo siento Quinn, pero has abierto la caja de pandora.**..-Rachel había dejado de mirar los ojos de la rubia para centrarse de lleno en sus labios.

Q: **Rachel...****esto****...****esto**** es precipitado.**

R:** No somos niñas.**..-se acercó quedando frente a frente de la rubia, a escasos centímetros de sus labios- **d****ime Quinn, dime que quieres besarme y**** te prometo que yo sabré manejar mis sentimientos.**

No hubo palabras. Quinn osciló su mirada y se posó sobre los labios de la morena, aceptando aquella petición de Rachel.

Podrían ser millones o quizás solo una, pero aquella mariposa era a tan grande que llenaba por completo sus pulmones y le dificultaba la respiración.

Sólo el delicado calor que desprendían los labios de la morena la hicieron dejar de revolotear.

Unos labios que se posaron sobre los de Quinn con extrema delicadeza, con una dulzura indescifrable y que tras un primer contacto, permitieron que el aire se interpusiese entre ellas.

No fue suficiente frescor. Rachel mordía con suavidad el labio inferior de la rubia para por primera vez, acoplar su boca a la de ella.

Quinn había cerrado sus ojos. Necesitaba no pensar, no escuchar a su mente y hacerla retroceder. Si no veía, sólo sentía y sentía como el sabor de Rachel seguía siendo el mismo que doce años atrás, cómo el calor y la suavidad de sus labios habían vuelto a su cuerpo.

Un leve movimiento de su cabeza permitió que Rachel, se posicionara mejor en aquél beso.

Quinn comenzaba a enloquecer. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerzas al canto de la mesa, como si el suelo estuviese en un continuo temblor que no iba a detenerse hasta dejarlas caer. Una fuerza que fue menguando cuando sintió como las manos de la morena, buscaban su cintura, al mismo tiempo que un resquicio de su lengua, hacía acto de presencia en aquel beso.

No podía creerlo. Rachel avanzaba, no cedía en su intento por alargar aquel beso hasta que ya no hubiese día ante ellas. No podía creer cómo sus manos acariciaban la cintura de la rubia y cómo ésta, le permitía el paso entre sus piernas, dejándole espacio suficiente para unirse aún más a ella. No podía creer cómo contenía los suaves roces de su lengua, buscando tímidamente el permiso de Quinn y de sus labios, que no mostraban ese miedo que supuestamente guardaban.

Estaba allí, besando con total y absoluta intensidad a Quinn y no había nada más que su respuesta, de la misma forma o incluso mejor.

Besaba bien, demasiado bien para que sus sentidos no comenzaran a florecer, a pesar de su control.

R:_**Sólo es tu amiga, Rachel...es tu amiga-**_ la morena trataba de mantener la compostura mientras se perdía en aquél beso. Trataba de mantener frío el resto de su cuerpo y liberar todo el calor sólo en sus labios, dónde tenía el permiso para hacerlo, pero un rápido movimiento de Quinn, la hizo enloquecer.

La rubia había dejado de sujetar la mesa para abarcar el cuello y la mandíbula de la morena con sus manos, atrayéndola hacia ella con más intensidad y obligándola a desfogarse con rotundidad.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Quinn no se veía capaz de frenar su acto y sin previo aviso, descendió de la mesa, obligando a Rachel a retroceder, sin destruir el frenético beso y haciéndola tropezar con el sofá.

No sabría explicarlo. Rachel perdió el equilibrio y quedó sentada sobre el reposa brazos del sofá y Quinn, de forma magistral, seguía unida a sus labios. No le soltaba, no le permitía siquiera que respirase y no dudó en invitarla a que siguiese dejándose caer y terminase recostada sobre el asiento del sofá.

Rachel abría los ojos. Necesitaba cerciorar que aquello era real, que estaba tumbada sobre aquél sofá y Quinn, completamente fuera de sí, no dejaba de besarle, acomodándose sobre ella, buscando la mejor de las posturas para continuar con aquel largo y delicioso beso al que habían caído rendidas.

Una postura que terminó encontrando la rubia , cuando instintivamente, permitió que una de las piernas de la morena quedasen entre las suyas.

Era cómodo, era fantástico, podría estar así toda la vida y no se cansaría nunca. Quinn cambiaba todos sus pensamientos negativos por aquella sensación de placer que le otorgaba la morena con aquél impresionante beso.

Placer que se vio incrementado por culpa de un acto reflejo que llevó a cabo Rachel, alzando un poco su pierna y presionando de lleno sobre el centro de la rubia.

Q: **Mmmm- **gimió sin apartar los labios de la morena.

Aquél sonido provocó que ambas abriesen los ojos y el beso se detuviese.

La respiración agitada de las dos se acoplaba a la perfección con la intensa mirada en la que se veían inmersa.

No había palabras, ni siquiera pensamientos. Los ojos se buscaban, tratando de asimilar que es lo que les estaba ocurriendo y por qué ninguna de las dos se veía con capacidad absoluta para detener aquello.

Sólo había algo que las iba a hacer no continuar con lo que comenzaban a desear e incluso necesitar.

Varios golpes en la puerta hicieron saltar aquel click en la mente de Quinn, que reincorporándose rápidamente, comenzaba a ser consciente del punto de excitación al que había llegado y de la situación que lo había generado.

Dos golpes más fueron suficientes para romper la mirada y Rachel, mostrándose más racional, se decidió a abrir.

Un joven, trabajador de la inmobiliaria, ingresaba en la casa, esperando recibir las llaves.

Rachel acudió hasta la habitación para buscarlas mientras Quinn, comenzaba a sentir como el rubor y la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella.

Aquel chico se limitaba a mirarla despreocupado, pero para ella, su mirada era una mirada lasciva, llena de pensamientos impuros, conocedor de lo que había sucedido minutos antes entre las dos inquilinas de aquella casa y Quinn comenzó a lamentarse.

Rachel volvía a aparecer en la sala, entregándole las llaves y registrando una leve conversación con el empleado, que tras lanzar una última mirada a la estancia, se decidió a abandonarla.

Sólo debían cerrar la puerta cuando saliesen y poco más.

Rachel esperó impaciente para ver como el chico se montaba en el coche y desaparecía, para volver a cerrar la puerta y buscar la mirada de Quinn.

La rubia le daba la espalda, mantenía la cabeza baja mientras se mordía nerviosa las uñas.

Rachel caminó hacia ella, quería seguir con lo que habían empezado, quería continuar con aquella locura y su primera reacción fue la de tocar con dulzura la espalda de la rubia, invitándola a que se girase.

Q: **No Rachel...ya...ya es suficiente**- espetó sin mirarle.

R:** ¿Qué?.**

Q:** Vámonos****...tenemos que salir ya-** volvía a exclamar ésta vez girándose y alejándose hacia la habitación.

Rachel se quedó en silencio. Trataba de no pensar demasiado, pero aquél gesto de la rubia le puso en alerta.

R:** ¿Quinn?**- Rachel siguió los pasos de Quinn hasta la habitación.-**¿qué**** pasa?...me...me dijiste.**.

Q: **Rachel...cálmate..**.-respondió mirándola por primera vez- **es tarde, quiero salir pronto de aquí y poder llegar a Man****hattan antes de que anochezca.**

R:** Pero...Quinn...me dijiste que no ibas a.****..**

Q: **Escúchame, cuando lleguemos...hablamos con calma, cenamos o lo que sea...pero con calma, ¿de acuerdo**?.

Rachel se sentía mal. Estaba claro que Quinn acababa de sufrir otro de aquellos cambios bruscos de humor. Hacia escaso 5 minutos veía en sus ojos el deseo, la necesidad de continuar con aquel encuentro entre ambas y ahora sólo veía rechazo, esquivos e incluso algo de vergüenza.

Pero no podía mostrarse histérica. Quinn ya había dejado claro cómo era su personalidad, la bipolaridad de la que hacía gala y tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda.

Si necesitaba hablar con calma, así lo haría.

R: **Ok...ok, si así lo deseas**.

Q: **Todo está bien Rachel...todo está bie**n- respondió tratando de mostrarse convincente.

Algo difícil en aquella situación. Quinn era un autentico caos en aquél instante. Su cuerpo temblaba al ver como la morena abandonaba la puerta de su habitación y se disponía a sacar la maleta de la suya.

Todo había sucedido de forma extraña y el beso aun quemaba en sus labios. Realmente necesitaba calmarse, ordenar sus pensamientos y ser consciente de que había cometido un error difícil de arreglar.

Le había prometido que tras un simple beso, ella jamás cambiaría su actitud, pero le iba a resultar complicado no hacerlo. Quizás el miedo le hacía pensar así, pero eran todos aquellos sentimientos que habían aflorado en su interior y el deseo que le inundó, lo que provocaba aquella extraña sensación de querer alejarse de la morena y a la vez tenerla cerca, tan cerca que ni Álex ni nadie más pudiese interponerse entre ellas.

Sólo el tiempo iba a dejarle pensar con claridad y las tres horas de trayecto hasta Manhattan serían una buena opción para ello.

Tres horas que se hicieron eternas.

Rachel había procurado no hablar de nada en el coche. La tormenta que seguía situada sobre aquél lugar, hacía dificultoso el viaje y prefería que Quinn focalizase toda su atención en la carretera y no en conversaciones. Por su mente aún rondaba el pequeño incidente del día anterior y que curiosamente, dio lugar a todo lo que había sucedido en las horas posteriores.

Una breve parada cerca de Tilson, un pequeño pueblo a escasa hora y media del destino, fue el ideal para comer algo.

El almuerzo transcurrió con una normalidad relativa. La dueña de aquél alejado restaurante en el que decidieron detenerse, era probablemente la mayor fan que Rachel podía tener en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Una mujer de unos 50 años, que mostraba una increíble capacidad para hablar con una velocidad extrema y que no cesaba en su intento de mantener conversaciones de todo tipo con la estrella.

¿De dónde venís?,¿os gusta la comida?,¿cuándo vuelves al teatro?,¿te gustaría sacar un disco?,¿hasta cuándo va a durar la obra?...un autógrafo, una fotografía, una dedicatoria para enmarcar en el restaurante...un sin fin de cosas que estaban aturdiendo a Rachel.

Quinn se lamentaba de la situación vivida por la morena, que con delicadeza y absoluto respeto, aceptó todas y cada una de aquellas cuestiones y las respondió con educación, mostrando siempre una enorme sonrisa y agradeciéndole su inconmensurable apoyo.

Algo que hizo que Quinn, valorase aun más el carácter de la morena y sobretodo, hacerle ver que el ser estrella era su destino. Si hubiese sido ella la que estuviera en su lugar, aquella mujer no habría formulado ni dos preguntas, era probable que una simple mirada de ella, la hubiese alejado.

Aunque en el fondo y aun habiéndole provocado aquél terrible dolor de cabeza, tenía que agradecerle a aquella mujer que hubiese entretenido durante todo el almuerzo a la morena, evitando así que volviese a salir a la palestra aquella charla que le había prometido.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió de la misma forma. La tormenta se hacía más intensa conforme llegaban a la ciudad. El cielo parecía caer sobre Manhattan y Quinn no dudó en detenerse en primer en el apartamento de la morena, antes de devolver el coche a su lugar de origen, un pequeño garaje situado tras el bloque de pisos dónde vivía Quinn

Q: **¿Necesitas ayuda con la maleta?**- preguntó al tiempo que Rachel abría la puerta del copiloto.

R: **N****o, no te preocupes...le dije a Á****lex que me esperase y es probable que esté en casa.**

Quinn la miró confundida.

Q: **Ok...**

R: **Espérame aquí, ahora bajo.**

Q: **Eh...¿para qué?.**

R: **Para acompañarte al ****garaje...cojo un par de paraguas y volvemos andando**.

Q: **No...****no te preocupes, hay un pequeño acceso desde el bloque contiguo, no me voy a mojar**.

R: **Bueno, pues te acompaño.**

Q:** No es necesario Rachel, es...es tarde, vuelve a casa y descansa...ya, ya nos ****vemos mañana.**

R: **¿Mañana?**

Q; **Si, en la consulta...tienes cita, ¿lo recuerdas?.**

R:** Ah...sí, sí claro pero yo pensaba que quizás podríamos cenar..**.

Q: **Hoy no Rachel, quiero...quiero ver si avanzo con algunos informes y necesito dormir...mucho**- se excusó. Definitivamente no podía enfrentarse de nuevo a aquel descontrol de emociones y menos aún aclarar sus sentimientos, cuándo ni siquiera sabía lo que le había sucedido.

Rachel volvía a sentirse impotente. Quinn le estaba esquivando y estaba claro que no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella a corto plazo.

Q:** Descansa Rachel...**- se despidió- **Cuídate****.**

R:** Tu también Quinn**- respondió saliendo del coche- **ciao.**

Q:** Ciao**- murmuró la rubia al verla como abría el maletero y tras sacar su maleta, corría hacia el edificio, esquivando las gotas de lluvia que volvían a hacer acto de presencia.

Todo mal, pensaba, todo absolutamente mal por culpa de su miedo, de eso a lo que no sabía como nombrar y que le hacía actuar de la peor y más confusa de las maneras.

Sabía que aquellas dudas no iban a apartarse de ella en ningún momento hasta que tuviese el valor de enfrentarse a Rachel, pero antes tenía que aclararse.

Ya suficiente confusa estaba Rachel como para volverla a confundir más sin que ella misma supiera que le estaba sucediendo.

El regreso a su casa fue liviano. Por suerte, aquél pequeño atajo le permitía regresar sin ser victima de la tormenta.

Necesitaba llegar a su apartamento, ducharse, relajarse y olvidarse de todo hasta el día siguiente... pero Quinn nunca aprendía la lección de que detrás de un irrefrenable deseo, siempre había un contratiempo.

Por suerte, aquél contratiempo le hizo sonreír. Dos enormes ojos rasgados y el gesto amenazador de una latina impaciente se enfrentaban con ella al pisar el pasillo de su apartamento.

S:** ¿Dónde diablos estabas?-** Santana permanecía justo en la puerta del apartamento de la rubia.

Q: **¿Qué ****haces aquí?**- preguntaba sorprendida al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

S: **Te dije que iba a venir a Nueva York y que lógicamente ****iba a dormir en tu casa, ¿dónde estabas?**.

Q: **Oh dios...¿Por qué no me has avisado?.**

S: **Llevo todo el día llamándote y tu número no da señal**- le recriminó- **¿de dónde vienes con esa maleta?.**

Q: **Larga historia-** respondió sonriente- **vamos San...abrázame**- suplicó al ver el gesto serio.

S: **Estoy enfadada...llevo media hora aquí como imbécil...incluso pensé en llamar a.**...

Quinn no dejó que siguiese hablando e interrumpió el discurso abrazando a la latina.

S: **Me vas a ahogar**- exclamaba divertida.

Q: **Gracias**** por venir...gracias**.

S: **Hey...veo que la soledad te afecta...quieres dejar de abrazarme y abrir la puerta...necesito ir al baño.**

Q: **Ok...ok-** se deshizo del abrazo al tiempo que abría la puerta- **adelante...está usted en su casa.**

S:** Pues haz copias de las llaves y me das una...la última vez que me haces esperar, ¿entendido?**- amenazó antes de adentrarse en la casa.

Q: **A sus ordenes...mi general****..**


	17. Capitulo 17 Un par de imbéciles

11 de Marzo de 2024

S: **¿Dónde tenías el móvil?.**

Q: **En el bolso, pero es probable que se haya quedado sin cobertura.**

S: **¿De dónde venías?.**

Santana acomodaba su pequeña bolsa de viaje y se deshacía del abrigo que la protegía, mientras Quinn, situaba su ordenador portátil sobre la mesilla.

Q:** De Richmond.-** respondió dándole la espalda.

S: **¿Dónde está Richmond?.**

Q:** En Massachussets.**

S: **¿Y qué hacías en Massachussets?.**

Q: **Pasar un fin de ****semana de relax**- Quinn se introducía en la cocina.-**¿quieres algo de beber?-** preguntó alzando la voz.

S: **S****i...dame algo, que en el maldito vuelo no he podido tomar nada**.-respondía-** oye, ¿y con quien has estado en Richmond?, ¿con J?.**

Quinn volvía al salón.

Q: **No..**.-respondió entregándole una cerveza- **he estado con una amiga.**

S: **¿Una amiga?, ¿Leo?**.

Q: **No.**

S: **¿Entonces?.**

Q: **Una amiga San, una compañera de curso.**

Quinn comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Evidentemente no iba a decirle que su compañera de curso también lo había sido de ella.

Santana bebía sin apartar la vista de la rubia, que disimuladamente, trataba de no darle importancia al hecho de haber pasado el fin de semana fuera.

Q: **Tiene una casa allí y me dijo que si quería ir...viene bien desconectar un poco**- seguía explicando al ver el incomodo silencio al que le sometía la latina.

S: **¿Cómo se llama?.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

S:** Tu amiga, ¿como se llama?, ¿la conozco?.-**

Q: **San...¿tú no tenias que ir al baño con urgencia?**

S: **Mmmm...****tienes razón, ahora vuelvo-** respondió dejando la botella de cerveza en la mesilla y perdiéndose por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño.

En ese mismo instante sonó el timbre de la puerta. Quinn comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, por suerte tuvo aquella rápida respuesta para cambiar el tema de conversación y deseaba que cuando regresase, Santana ya ignorase aquello.

Q: **Voy..**.-espetó acercándose a la puerta.-** ¿quien es.**...-no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta cuando descubrió a Rachel tras la mirilla de la puerta. Quinn abrió instintivamente.

Q: **¿Que ****haces aquí?**.- preguntó extrañada.

R: **Eh...yo...eh...vine...vine porque tenía ****esto**** en mi bolso y vi que era tuyo**- le mostraba una pequeña agenda-** no...no sé cómo ha llegado hasta ahí.**

Quinn cogió la agenda un tanto incrédula.

Q:** No...no tenías que haber ven****ido**- espetó al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia el fondo de la casa- **nos vamos a ver mañana.**

R:** Sí, pero vi que era una agenda y...supuse que podrías necesitarla.**

Rachel miraba extrañada la reacción de la rubia. Estaba nerviosa, incomoda por verla allí y pendiente de algo que estaba sucediendo en el interior.

Q: **Podrías haberme llamado por teléfono y ya está, no era necesario que vinieses.**

R: **Ok...ok...lo...lo siento Quinn**- respondió molesta. Definitivamente, había sido la peor de las ideas.

Alex le esperaba en casa y Rachel, había decidido salir a comprar algo de comida de un pequeño restaurante chino que había a mitad de camino, entre su casa y la de Quinn y de camino, aprovechar para entregarle aquella agenda a la rubia.

Q: **No Rachel...no te estoy rec****riminando nada**- se lamentó por el tono utilizado- **es sólo que no era necesario...está lloviendo y bueno...**

S:** Hey ****Quinn, ¿dónde está mi cerv...**- la voz de Santana se dejó oír desde el pasillo, sorprendiendo a Rachel.

R: **¿Estás acompañada?- **preguntó confusa antes de buscar con la mirada a la chica que aparecía en el salón.- ¡**Oh dios mio!**- exclamó al descubrir a la latina.

Santana se extraño al ver que Quinn permanecía con la puerta entre abierta y su gesto se petrificó al descubrir a Rachel tras ella.

S: **¿Be****rry?.**

R: **¿Santana?...**

Q:** Mierda**- susurró.

S: **Berry, ¿qué haces aquí?-** se apresuró a acercarse.

Rachel no lo dudó y se coló en el interior de la estancia sin apartar la vista de la latina.

Quinn se lamentaba, dándose un pequeño golpe contra la puerta.

R: **Eh****...eh venido a traerle una agenda a Quinn, ¿y tú?...¿cuándo has venido?.**

S:** ¿Yo?...ésta tarde...pero...espera**- lanzó una mirada a Quinn que ya cerraba la puerta tras ella.- **¿desde cuando ves a Berry?**- preguntó directamente hacia la rubia.

Q: **Hace unas semanas.**

S: **No me lo creo**- volvió la mirada a la morena, que completamente emocionada, dudaba si abrazar o no a la latina.- **¡Dios Rachel!...no me puedo creer que estés aquí.**

Fue la sentencia perfecta. Rachel se abalanzó sobre Santana, abrazándola con fuerzas y esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Quinn miraba atónita la escena. Era curioso, Santana era la persona menos cariñosa de las que conocía y en ese instante, estaba incluso emocionada, devolviéndole aquél abrazo a la estrella.

R: **¿Y Britt?...¿no ha venido?...¿y Edward?.**..- comenzó a cuestionar con rapidez.

S: **Eh...no, Britt está en San**** Francisco, ella... ella tiene que dar clases y Edward...un momento, ¿cómo sabes de Edward?.**

R:** Me lo dijo Quinn...y ...y vi una imagen suya en uno de las fotos que tiene ella **– respondió señalando hacia la estantería- **es...dios San, es guapísimo, me...me ****alegro tantísimo de que os** **vaya todo tan bien.**

S: **Si…es...es un sol, tienes que conocerlo es muy travieso y muy divertido**- explicaba con una enorme sonrisa-** ¿y tú?...¿cómo te va todo?...quiero decir, sé que trabajas en el teatro y que te va bien, pero no s****é nada más de ti.**

R: **Pues...hago mi vida aquí.**

S: **¿Vives en Manhattan?.**

R: **Si…de hecho vivo a un par de manzanas de aquí, somos, somos vecinas...**-respondía entusiasmada mientras lanzaba algunas miradas hacia Quinn.

La rubia permanecía apoyada sobre el sofá, atenta a cada una de las preguntas y respuestas que se daban ambas.

S: **¿Me puedes explicar por qué diablos no me has dicho nada de ésto?**- recriminó mirando a Quinn.

La rubia bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

R: **No le eches la culpa, seguro que el jura****mento hipocrático ése le prohíbe hablar de sus pacientes-** respondió sonriente.

S:** ¿Paciente?**- cuestionó sorprendida.

R: **Si, bueno...Quinn me está tratando una enfermedad.**

Quinn se puso en alerta. Aquello ya no le gustaba.

S:**¿Estás enferma?.**

R: **Si...me han ****detectado una enfermedad que se llama poli...poli...¿cómo es Quinn?.**

Q:** ¿De verdad vais a hablar de enfermedades?-** trató de zanjar el tema

S: **Quiero saber que le ocurre-** espetó preocupada.

R: **Es una enfermedad de los músculos...hace que me canse, pero Quin****n ya dio con la tecla y me estoy recuperando...creo.**

S: **Vaya...¿y es para siempre?.**

R: **Eh...pues.**

Q:** No...no me apetece que sigáis hablando de eso, Rachel se va a poner bien, así que no te preocupes Santana.**

Rachel lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia Quinn, estaba realmente incomoda por su presencia y se lo hizo saber con varias miradas.

R:** Bueno...creo que será mejor que me vaya...**

S**:¿Ya?...pero ¿a qué has venido?.-**

R:** A traerle una agenda a Quinn, la debí meter hoy en mi bolso sin darme cuenta y me la llevé en la maleta.**

Q: _**Mierda, mierda, mierda-**_ Quinn murmuraba de manera imperceptible al tiempo que se tapaba la cara con la mano, tratando de asimilar lo que se le venía encima una vez que Rachel abandonara la casa y Santana la increpara.

Estaba claro que la latina ya sabía que Rachel había sido su acompañante en Richmond, sus miradas así se lo hacían saber, sólo esperaba que no hubiese caído en aquella conversación que tuvieron sobre su paciente "Melinda".

S: **Ah...bueno, pero puedes quedarte...vamos a cenar.**

R: **No...no, te lo agradezco pero, Á****lex me espera en casa, le he dicho que iba a llevar comida china, así...que.**

S:** Pues que se venga ese tal "Á****lex".**

Q: **San, Rachel ****tiene que descansar...¿verdad?-** recuperó la compostura y se acercó a ambas.

R:** Cierto...será mejor que me marche pero, podríamos vernos mañana, si quieres.**

S: **Mañana vuelvo a San Francisco, es imposible.**

R: **Mmm, vaya...bueno, quizás podamos ir un día a San**** Francisco, me muero de ganas por ver a Britt y conocer a Edward.**

S: **Claro...estás invitada.**

R: **Quinn, ¿podemos ir verdad?.**

Q: **Si, claro...pero más adelante**- respondió incomoda.

R:** Ok...será mejor que me marche**- volvía a sentir la mirada amenazadora de la rubia.-**me encantó verte****-** exclamó volviendo a abrazar a la latina.

S: **Basta Berry**_._..-respondió divertida- **te recuerdo que sigo siendo Santana.**

R: **Lo siento, pero ya no me das miedo-** espetó sonriente- **por cierto...estás guapísima.**

S: **Gracias, tú...bueno tú**** sigues siendo tú**- bromeó.

R:** No hace falta que disimules...ya sé que estoy bien.**

S:** Rachel Berry, sin duda-** respondía sonriente.

R: **Cuídate San y dale un beso a Britt y al pequeño.**

S:** Lo haré...espero verte pronto.**

R: **Lo prometo**.- miró a Quinn.

Q: **Vamos, ****te acompaño.**- la invitó a que caminara hacia la puerta.

Santana se alejó disimuladamente hasta la mesa, dónde recordó que estaba su cerveza, mientras no apartaba la mirada de las dos chicas, que se detenían frente a la puerta.

R:** Siento haber interrumpido-** se disculpó de forma que sólo Quinn pudiese escucharla.

Q:** No te preocupes...oye...si, si quieres quedarte a cenar...**

R:** No, ****no te preocupes, es cierto que Á****lex me espera**- respondía un tanto apenada. Sabia que aquella invitación era más por educación que por ganas.

Q: **Ok...gracias por traerme la agenda.**

R: **De nada...**

Q: **Cuídate**** Rachel...**

R: **Tú también Quinn-** bajó la mirada al tiempo que salía del apartamento- **ciao.**

Rachel se perdió por el pasillo antes de que Quinn cerrase la puerta.

Algo estaba sucediendo y ambas fueron conscientes. No se aguantaban las miradas, no sabían cómo actuar y estaba claro que todo era por culpa de aquél beso.

Quinn respiró. Sabía que ahora vendría lo peor, de hecho, ya sentía la mirada atravesando su nuca.

Q: **¿Quieres que pidamos algo de comida?-**

S: **Claro...por mí perfecto.**

Q:** Bien, voy a ponerme cómod****a, tienes menús de diferentes restaurantes en la cocina, elige lo que quieras**- espetó tratando de no mirar a Santana, que divertida, bebía de la botella.

S: **Un segundo..**.-interrumpió el trayecto de la rubia- **antes quiero preguntarte algo.**

Q: **¿No puede ser ****luego?**

S: **Quinn, ¿por qué no me has dicho que veías a Berry?.**

Q: **No lo sé, no le di importancia...**

S: **Ya, y tampoco le das importancia al hecho de no decirme que te has ido con ella a Richmond, ¿verdad?**- preguntaba con sarcasmo.

Quinn resoplaba.

Q: **Si no t****e he dicho nada es porque te habrías reído o a saber que cosas me hubieras dicho**.

S: **¿Yo?...¿Por qué?.**

Q**: Vamos San, juntas hicimos la vida imposible a Rachel...no es que la tratásemos muy bien.**

S**: ¿Tú le haces la vida imposible ahora?.**

Q**: No, me llevo bie****n con ella**.

S**: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no iba a llevarme bien?.**

Q**: Da igual...basta, no quiero hablar mas de ello, voy a quitarme ésta ropa**.

S**: No, no...espera**- volvía a interrumpirla**-¿cómo era que se llamaba?...mmm****…****¿Melinda?.**

Quinn palideció.

Q**: ¿Qu****é?.**

S**: Vamos Quinn, no soy imbécil...una paciente que es artista y tiene una enfermedad que le va a perjudicar en su carrera...creo que confundiste el nombre de Rachel con el de Melinda**- espetaba sonriente.

Q**: San...es una larga historia.**

S**: Si, y me la v****as a contar**.

Q**: No hay nada que contar**.

S**: Sí, sí que hay. Que Rachel Berry te lance piropos y a ti te gusten...si es para contar, que te hayas ido con ella un fin de semana, si es para contar...¿algo mas?.**

Q**: Cállate**- exclamó molesta mientras se perdía hacia el pasillo de su habitación.

S**: No te vas a librar...voy a pedir comida y me lo vas a contar todo, todito...todo**- respondía alzando la voz.

A**: ¿Has traído**** todo?-** Álex recibía a Rachel rebuscando entre las bolsas de comida que portaba la morena.

R: **Si...tienes todo lo que querías**.

A**: Oh...bien, bien...me muero por unos rollitos de primavera**.

R**: Pues ahí los tienes**- respondía un tanto ausente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

A**: ¿Qué**** te pasa?.**

R**: Nada...**

A**: ¿Nada?-** Álex se sentaba junto a ella. Ya había preparado la mesa mientras la morena iba a comprar la comida.

R**: Fui a dejarle la agenda a Quinn**.

A**: ¿Y?..**

R**: No le gustó demasiado que fuese.**

A**: ¿Te dijo ****algo?.**

R**: No, pero se lo noté, además...tenía la visita de una ex compañera nuestra de instituto y apenas pude saludarla porque vi que estaba inquieta.**

Rachel hablaba completamente abatida mientras Alex se encargaba de servir la cena.

A**: Rachel, ¿ha pasado**** algo?, ¿hay algo que tengas que contarme del viaje?.**

R**: He metido la pata con Quinn.**

A**: ¿Por?...¿que has hecho?.**

R: **Nos hemos besado.**

A**: ¿Qué?...¿de veras?-** se mostró sorprendida**.-¿y qué tal?, ¿cómo besa?.**

R**: Genial Á****lex, es...puff...no sabría explicarlo**.

A**: ¿Entonces?, ¿a qué viene esa cara?, has conseguido comerte a ese bombón.**

R**: Primero, sólo nos hemos besado...¿Ok?.**

A**: Ok.**

R**: Segundo...mi cara viene a que Quinn me dijo que nada iba a cambiar después de eso y por lo que se ve, si cambió.**

A**: ¿Pero lo ha****béis hablado**?.

R**: No...quiero decir, todo empezó con la apuesta...¿recuerdas?.**

A**: Ajam...**

R**: Bien...pues hoy me dijo que la apuesta la había ganado yo, porque ella sentía curiosidad por saber cómo besaba.**

A**: Ajam...**

R**: Uff...es una historia muy larga...**

A**:**** Tenemos toda la noche...así que venga, cuenta**.

S**: No me lo puedo creer, ¿Berry lesbiana?.**

Q**: Sí, bueno, no lesbiana, ella dice que no le gustan las etiquetas...ya sabes, esa estúpida respuesta que tenéis todas.**

S**: ¿Y tiene novia?**.

Q**: No, Á****lex es su...su ****amiga...con derecho, no sé si me explico**.

S**: ****Perfectamente...¿y cómo es esa Á****lex?.**

Q**: Coge el portátil**...-le indicó señalando hacia la mesa.

Ambas ya disfrutaban de una deliciosa pizza que la latina se había encargado de pedir, ignorando los consejos de Quinn para que pidiese comida más sana.

Santana hizo acopio del ordenador y lo encendió.

Q**: Busca Alexandra Riley**.- comentó divertida.

La latina siguió su consejo y rápidamente comenzaron a salir imágenes de la compañera de reparto de Rachel.

S**: Oh dios mio ****,¿Berry se come éste bombón?-** preguntó incrédula.

Q**: Ajam...**

S**: No me lo puedo creer...¿pero que le ve a Rachel?...ups**- se detuvo**- lo siento, olvidé que a ti te gusta Rachel.**

Q**: ¿Qué?, ¿qué**** dices?.**

S**: Me dijiste que te gustaba que te dijese cosas**...

Q**: Pir****opos...no que me guste ella.**

S**: Ammm**- exclamó divertida**.- bien...sigue...**

Q**: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?.**

S**: ¿Qué**** te pasa con ella?.**

Q**: Nada...**

S**: Vamos Quinn, el otro día estabas preocupada, ¿ha intentado algo más?.**

Q**: No...no que dices.**

S**: ¿Entonces?**

Quinn bajaba la mirada. Gesto que irremediablemente hizo comprender a la latina que sí le sucedía algo.

S**: Quinn...no puedes hablar en serio.**

Q**: No sé que me pasa San, pero no lo puedo evitar.**

S**: ¿Te gusta de verdad?.**

Q**: No...puff**- resoplaba **– no lo ****sé...hoy...hoy cometí un error.**

S**: ¿Qué error?.**

Q**: A ver...hace casi un mes, hicimos una apuesta**.

S**: ¿Una apuesta?.**

Q**: Si...ella decía que yo podía fijarme en una chica y yo le decía que no**.

S**: ¡Quinn!, ese es el peor truco de la historia para ligar, ****además...que es eso de que tu no te fijas en chicas, te recuerdo que el año que estuvimos en el orgullo de San Francisco conociste a alguna que otra y no te importó coquetear..**

Q**: Lo sé...pero no quería que Rachel se saliera con la suya. Pensaba que iba a**** conseguirlo conmigo y...bueno, anoche...me dijo que ella se solía lanzar con todas las chicas que le gustaban pero que conmigo era diferente, porque...porque creía que yo iba a dejarle de hablar o a huir, no sé.**

S**: ¿Ibas a huir?.**

Q**: No...vamos San, no som****os crías, no me iba a escandalizar por eso.**

S**: Ok, bien sigue...cuenta**.

Q**: Lo cierto**...-hizo una pausa**- es que ésta mañana yo...yo le dije que había ganado la apuesta y...que lo había hecho porque sentí ganas de besarle.**

A**: No me lo creo Rachel, ¿se excit****ó?.**

R:**Si...lo vi en sus ojos y lo escuché en su voz, si no llega a ser por el chico de la inmobiliaria, no sé que habría pasado.**

A:** Pero...¿tú**** crees que ella iba a seguir ahí?...¿segura?.**

R:** Estoy segurísima...**

A:** ¿Y tú**** estás dispuesta?, quiero decir...sab****es que ella no es como yo, no creo que se acueste contigo y luego te trate como si nada.**

R: **Ese es el problema...si con un estúpido beso me puso así, que no va a lograr de mi con algo más.**

A: **¿Te estás enamorando?.**

R: **¿Me estoy?...no, creo que ya lo estoy.****..completamente.**

A: **Uhh...pues eso es un problema.**

R:** Eso digo yo... además, Quinn es... no sé como decirlo.**

A:** Explícate...**

R: **No la entiendo...unas veces te dice sí y luego no, o piensas que está de buen humor y resulta que está a punto de morder.**

A: **Bip****olar..**

R:** Exacto...cuando la besé, lo hice con su consentimiento, con su promesa de que no iba a suceder nada que enturbiase nuestra relación y mira...ahora ni siquiera me mira a los ojos.**

A:** Bueno Rachel, dale un tiempo...no creo que sea fácil para ella asimilar que le gusta una chica.**

R: **No...no le gusto, por eso me trata así...por eso no se atreve a hablarme, porque no quiere ofenderme.**

A: **¿Tan segura estás?.**

Q:** Definitivamente, Rachel est****á enamorada de mi.**

S: **Bueno...pues lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con ella, decirle que sientes atracción pero que sólo es eso, no puedes actuar como una adolescente, huyendo.**

Q: **El problema es que...**

S: **¿Es que qué?.**

Q:** Que no sé que me pasó.**

S:** Quinn, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿te gusta Rachel?.**

Quinn no contestó. No sabía cómo contestar a aquello.

S: **A ver rubia...una cosa es que tengas curiosidad, que la sientas con Rachel es extraño pero bueno, no me vayas a decir que**** es algo más.**

Q: **Hoy nos besamos.**

S: **¿Qué?...¿Te has besado con Rachel?.**

Q:** Si...y...**

S: **Quinn... a ver, hablemos claro, no puedes enamorarte de Rachel.**

Q: **¿Qué?...¿por qué?.**

S: **¿Lo estás?.**

Q:** No...pero no entiendo lo que me quieres decir.**

S:** Lo que te qui****ero decir es que si andas tonteando con ella y te dedicas a besarle, vas a terminar hasta las cejas...y no puedes.**

Q: **Menos mal que eres lesbiana.**

S: **No es por eso Quinn, piensa en ti...¿qué clase de relación ibas a tener con ella?.**

Q:** Pues...la relación q****ue puede tener cualquiera.**

S: **Quinn, Rachel es una estrella...vive viajando, acudiendo a fiestas, saliendo a eventos y demás...**

Q: **¿Y?.**

S: **Tú**** tienes tu vida dedicada a la medicina...te pasas los días entre la consulta, el laboratorio y tu casa...no puedes ****llevar una relación con alguien así.**

Q: **Basta...no quiero hablar de eso...no voy a tener una relación con Rachel**- respondía realmente molesta.

Las palabras de la latina estaban haciéndole sentir realmente mal.

S:** Quinn, no te lo digo por joder...pero tiene****s que ser consciente, enamorarte de Rachel va a suponer que lo pases mal.**

Quinn no contestaba. Su mirada se perdía dentro del vaso de agua que bebía.

S: **Sois de dos mundos distintos...escúchame Quinn, me gusta Rachel, creo que es una persona estupenda, al ****menos lo era...no sé cómo será ahora.**

Q: **Lo sigue siendo.**

S: **Pues mejor, es una gran persona, cuida a sus amigas, tiene gran corazón pero es de otro mundo, muy distinto al tuyo...si sigues jugando te vas a enamorar, si es que ya no lo estás, por mucho que ****me lo niegues, y lo único que vas a conseguir es pasarlo mal...y te recuerdo que es tú paciente, por lo que si pasa algo, tendrás que seguir viéndole...**

A:** No sé Rachel, yo creo que deberías darle tiempo y hablar con ella con calma...ya sabes lo que yo s****iento por ti, pero me gustaría verte bien, verte tranquila...con esa serenidad que esa chica al parecer te da.**

R: **Pero...¿y si no quiere hablarme?...te juro que no sé si lo va a querer hacer.**

A:** Es tu médico...si no te habla fuera, te hablará en la consult****a.**

R: **No puedo estar acosándola, no quiero que me huya...sé que no se va a enamorar de mí y lo acepto, pero no quiero perder su amistad.**

A: P**ues hablale con normalidad...como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

R: N**o va a resultar.**

A:** Vamos Rachel...le tienes miedo****.**

R:** No...no es miedo, te lo juro...es que no la entiendo...de hecho, empiezo a comprender por qué no tiene pareja.**

A: **¿Por qué?.**

R:** Si yo que soy mujer no le entiendo, ¿como la va a entender un chico?...es imposible.**

A:** Bueno...tú**** relájate...mañana hablas con ella si la vez receptiva y si no, pues tratas de no prestarle atención y hacer como si nada-** Alex comenzaba a recoger los envases ya vacíos de la cena y los llevaba hasta la cocina.-**total ¿que puedes suceder?, ¿que os beséis otra vez y terminéis comiendo la una a la otra?- **espetó divertida.

R:** ¿Me puedes acercar las cajas de pastillas?, están justo en la encimera.-**interrumpió ignorando el último comentario.

Alex hizo caso y tomó las tres pequeñas cajitas de las pastillas del tratamiento de Rachel. Le llamaron la atención el color de una de aquellas tabletas y se le ocurrió algo que podría sacar a la morena de dudas.

A: **Oye...¿cua****ntas pastillas te tomas?.**

R:** Tres.**

A:** Pues una de las cajas está vacía-** espetó guardando una de las tabletas.

R: **¿Cómo?...imposible, todas están llenas.**

A:** No...mira-** le mostró las tres cajas y cómo una de ellas estaba vacía.

R:** No...no puede ser- **espetó observándola- **aquí había una tableta entera-** se mostró nerviosa.

A:** ¿Ocurre algo si no las tomas?.**

R:** No lo sé...pero tengo que tomar las tres**.- respondía al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y buscaba en su bolso.

Alex la miraba. Tenía la tableta de pastillas guardadas en su bolsillo y veía la histeria que estaba acusando a lo morena.

A:** Llama a Quinn y preguntale.**

Q: **No...no quiero hablar ahora con ella, no tengo ni idea de qué le voy a decir.**

S: **A ver Quinn, tendrás que enfrentarte...si quieres ser su ****amiga, le dices que todo está bien y ya está.**

Quinn asentía pero no estaba de acuerdo. Sabía que no era tan sencillo, que no iba a poder enfrentarse así como así a la morena y menos para convencerla de que no pasaba nada.

S:** No te compliques Quinn...tu só****lo.**..- Santana no pudo terminar aquella sentencia cuando el teléfono de la rubia interrumpió la conversación.

Quinn no dudó en tomar el móvil y se asombró al ver el nombre de Rachel en la pantalla.

Q: **¿Hola?-** respondió alejándose de la latina.

Santana seguía con la mirada la actitud de Quinn.

R: **Quinn...siento interrumpirte, no sé si estabas despierta o **…

Q:** Dime Rac**-se detuvo- **dime-** trató de no pronunciar el nombre para evitar que Santana supiese quien era.

R: **¿Seguís despiertas?**

Q: **Si...terminamos de cena****r ahora.**

R: **Ok...te llamo para hacerte una pregunta...**

Q: **¿Ahora?.**

R: **Es sobre el tratamiento, ¿ocurre algo si no tomo una de las pastillas?.**

Q: **¿Cómo?...¿como que no tomas una de las pastillas?.**

R: **Creo que dejé una de las tabletas de las pastillitas ****rojas en la casa.**

Q:** ¿Y no tienes más?.**

R:** No...y no sé que hacer...no sé si tomarme las demás y ya está o que...**

Q:** Si, tómatelas...mañana te hago receta para que tengas más.**

R: **¿No pasa nada?.**

Q:** No...tranquila...**

R:** Ok...ok, siento haberte molestado par****a eso pero no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer.**

Q:** No te preocupes...tómate las otras y listo, esas son los esteroides, lo máximo que vas a a sentir es que no estás tan activa, pero cómo sólo es una noche, apenas lo notarás.**

R: **Va...gracias Quinn.**

Q: **Nada****...ya sabes que puedes llamarme siempre que te****ngas alguna duda. ¿Sigues con Á****lex?.**

**R: Si...hemos terminado de cenar hace unos minutos y no sé cuales son sus planes.**

**Q: Bueno, procura descansar, ya sabes que no es recomendable que gastes mucha energía-** Ni siquiera sabía por qué le recordaba eso a Rachel, quizás saber que Alex estaba en su casa y que podrían terminar juntas en la cama le hacía actuar así.

R: **Tranquila, no pienso dejar que se quede...como mucho se tomará un helado de postre y luego a su casa****, que yo quiero dormir...**-sonreía- **y alguien me despertó muy temprano.**

Q: **No te quejes**...-sonreía- **has dormido con.**..-se detuvo. El simple ruido de la caja de la pizza al ser cerrada por Santana, le recordó que no estaba sola en la casa.- bueno...lo dicho- cambió el tono- **todo bien si no te tomas esa pastilla, pero mañana tienes que tomarla si o sí.**

R: **Sí, si**- respondía más animada- **mañana nos vemos**.

Q: **A las 10.**

R: **Gracias Quinn.**..

Q: **Descansa Rachel..**.- respondió olvidando que Santana estaba justo a su espalda, sentada en el sofá y riendo traviesa.

R:** Hasta mañana**- sonó dulce.

Q: **Ciao...**

Rachel colgó la llamada ante la atenta mirada de Alex, que le sonreía traviesa al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la tableta de pastillas.

R: **No...no me lo puedo creer...eres ****una imbécil**.- le recriminó.

Quinn hacía lo mismo con la llamada y tratando de disimular, se giró...buscando la mirada de Santana.

S: **Rubia...estás hasta las cejas**.

Q:** Eres una imbécil...**


	18. Capitulo 18 Lo siento, Rachel

12 de Marzo de 2024

Volvía a estar nerviosa, volvía a llegar al hospital después de una noche prácticamente sin dormir, pensando en todo lo sucedido en Richmond, en la conversación con Quinn por teléfono, en las miradas incómodas de la rubia mientras ella hablaba con Santana. Toda la noche recordando todas y cada una de las veces que había tenido la suerte de estar con ella, el primer encuentro, las pruebas, la cena en su casa, el ramo de rosas en el teatro, las imágenes del fotomatón, todas aquellas escenas aparecían una tras otra. Ni siquiera había pasado un mes completo y sentía que había vivido los últimos doce años a su lado, como si no se hubiesen separado, pero lo que más había recordado, fue aquél beso.

Un beso que sustituyó al que recibió la noche de su graduación y que ahora, se había convertido en probablemente, el mejor beso de su vida.

No debía tener nervios, pero le resultaba imposible. Quinn le había tratado bien en aquella última conversación por teléfono, así que no debería sentir esa angustia que se apoderaba de ella en aquella salita de espera.

Eran las 10 de la mañana. Había llegado con antelación y Quinn permanecía en el interior de la consulta, atendiendo a algún paciente.

Rachel trataba de pasar desapercibida. A su alrededor sólo había una pareja, un señor y una mujer que debían rondar los 60 años y que no presentaban peligro alguno para su privacidad, pero por aquél lugar, no dejaban de pasar enfermeros, pacientes, celadores, médicos...y eso si le intimidaba.

La puerta de la consulta se abría, provocando la atención de Rachel y la otra pareja de pacientes que esperaba allí.

Un hombre bastante mayor y con dificultad par andar abandonaba la consulta apoyándose en Quinn, que amablemente, le ayudaba a salir de la consulta.

Q:** Espere un segundo**- le indicó con dulzura. La rubia detuvo a uno de los celadores que pasaban por allí en aquél instante.-** Hey Jacob, ¿puedes acompañar al señor hasta la salida?, le está esperando**** un taxi.**

-**Si claro, ¿quiere que le traiga una silla de ruedas?**- preguntó con amabilidad el chico, que no debía superar los 25 años.

-**No hijo, prefiero andar un poco, así cojo fuerzas, ¿verdad doctora?.**

Q: **Exacto, pero debe tener prudencia, ¿de acuerdo?, y****a sabe...paseos cortos y pausados y siempre, siempre acompañado.**

-**Sí...no se preocupe.**

Q:** Mira que le voy a estar vigilando, ¿eh?**- bromeó.

-**Eso es lo que yo quiero, que me vigile**- respondía sonriente el hombre.

Q: **Bueno..**.- sonreía- **venga Sr Kinwell, cuíde****se**- se despidió del hombre que ya utilizaba el brazo del chico para apoyarse.

Quinn sonreía al ver cómo se alejaban por el pasillo y rápidamente lanzó una mirada hacia la sala de espera.

Rachel había olvidado incluso respirar cuando se cruzó con el brillo de los ojos de la rubia. Quinn estaba distinta, no solo por su vestimenta, llevaba uno de esos pijamas de médicos de un color morado sin su particular bata blanca y mostraba un aspecto radiante, con el pelo suelo, algo muy raro en ella cuándo estaba en la consulta. Siempre lo llevaba recogido.

Esbozó una sonrisa aun mayor al descubrir a Rachel y no dudó en acercarse, no sin antes, invitar a la pareja que estaba frente a ella a que entrase en la consulta.

Q:** Vas a tener que esperar unos 5 minutos, me surgió ****una urgencia y voy con algo de retraso**.- le explicó con una tierna sonrisa.

R**: Clar...claro...no te preocupes, yo...yo espero-** tartamudeó. No pudo evitarlo. Quinn desprendía algo en su mirada que jamás había visto en nadie y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió completamente aturdida.

Q: **Ahora te aviso.**..- respondió aun con la sonrisa.

Quinn la miró por última vez antes de regresar a la consulta, donde ya le esperaban sus pacientes.

Rachel respiraba con dificultad y se lamentó. Estaba perdiendo completamente el control y no podía seguir así. Que le gustase Quinn no era motivo para actuar como una adolescente cuando ve a su primer amor. Era toda una mujer, había vivido muchas historias, buenas, malas y de todas había salido airosa, pero ahora...

J:** ¿Rachel?**

La voz del doctor la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

R:** Jason-** espetó levantándose de la silla.

J:** Hola...¿cómo estás?.**- saludó sonriente.

Definitivamente aquella mañana iba a ser especial. Rachel volvía a quedarse obnubilada, ésta vez por la perfecta sonrisa de Jason.

R:** Bien...bien gracias, ¿y tú?.**

J: **Muy bien, ¿tienes cita con Quinn?.**

R:** Si...acaban de entrar dos pacientes y la siguiente soy yo.**

J:** Ah...vaya**-se lamentó-** tenía que pedirle unos documentos...**

Rachel no comentó absolutamente nada. Se limitaba a observar los movimientos del chico.

J:** Esperaré a que te termine, ¿no crees?.**

R: **Supongo.**

J:** Oye, ¿como vas con el tratamiento?.**

R:** Pues no sé que decirte...yo me siento mejor, así que imagino que está surtiendo efecto.**

J: **Bien, me alegro muchísimo.**..

R:** P****erdona, ¿trabajas aquí ahora?.**

J: **Eh...si, pero lo hago en urgencias...me encargo del departamento de psicología.**

R:** Ah...vaya, me alegro.**

J: **Gracias**- respondía sonriente.- **la verdad es que me gusta éste hospital.**

R: **Bueno, es de los mejores de Nueva York.**

J: **Sí, pero además...tengo muchos compañeros de facultad aquí y es como una gran familia, también... está Quinn.**

R: **Ya...Quinn es especial.**

J: **Sin duda, no se lo digas a ella porque no le gusta, pero supera a todos los médicos que hay aquí.**

Rachel se sorprendía con aquel halago.

J: **Tiene una mente prodigiosa.**

R:** No lo dudo-** respondía orgullosa. -**me alegro muchísimo de que sea ella quien lleve mi caso**.

J: **Alégrate, aunque es un poco pesada...está todo el tiempo encima de los pacientes**- bromeaba-** pero ****merece la pena, no deja cabos sueltos y eso siempre es bueno, aunque le traiga algún que otro disgusto.**

R: **Si, bueno...pero ésta profesión es muy dura, hay que ser de hielo para no dejarte influenciar.**

J:** Cierto...pero tienes que aprender a convivir con el****lo, yo se lo decía muchas veces, que se relajase que no se llevase los problemas a casa y no me hacía caso.**

R:** Bueno...también es cabezota.**

J: **Veo que la conoces bien-** sonreía.

R:** Me hago una leve idea**- respondía divertida.

J:** Ella te adora, hablaba tanto ****de ti que te juro que llegué a pensar que eras producto de su imaginación, que te había idealizado de una forma enfermiza, pero veo que tenía razón.**

Rachel se sorprendía con aquellas palabras.

J: **Oh...disculpa- **un pequeño teléfono comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de la bata de Jason.- **lo siento Rachel, tengo una urgencia, luego...luego subo y os veo, si sigues por aquí, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok...**

J: **Cuidate**- se despidió con rapidez antes de perderse hacia el interior del ascensor que esperaba al fondo del pasillo.

Rachel no había perdido detalle alguno de Jason. Era guapísimo, inteligente, amable, sin duda, el chico ideal, pero lo que rondaba por su mente era aquella última sentencia, en la que le dejaba claro que Quinn, si había pensado en ella, incluso más de lo que podría imaginar, durante aquellos años.

En ese instante, la puerta de la consulta volvía a abrirse y la pareja que antes había entrado, la abandonaba tras despedirse de Quinn, que nuevamente, acompañaba a los pacientes hasta la puerta.

Q:** Rachel, ¿vamos?**- espetó desde el marco , invitándola a entrar con una sonrisa aún mayor de la que antes había mostrado.

La morena no dudó en levantarse y acudir a su encuentro. En aquél instante no pensaba en nada, excepto en si saludar o no a la rubia con el beso que siempre le había entregado.

R:** Hola Quinn.**

Q:** Buenos días Rachel-** respondía sin apartarle la vista mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.-**¿cómo estás?.**

R:** Bien...todo bien-** buscó la mirada de Quinn justo cuando la vio acercarse sin titubeos.

Q**: Me alegro**- espetó al tiempo que le dejaba un beso en la mejilla- **hoy va a ser un buen día**- sonreía- **vamos, siéntate.**

Como si fuera tan sencillo, pensó Rachel. Aquel beso acompañado de la sonrisa, sólo provocó que las piernas de la morena temblasen sin control alguno y sintió que le iba a ser difícil hasta llegar a la silla.

R:** He...he estado con Jason...quería verte.**

Q: ¿**Se ha ido?**- preguntó extrañada.

R: **No, o sea si...le han llamado de urgencias**.

Q: **Ah... bueno, ya subirá...tengo que entregarle unos papeles.**

R: **Ajam...**

Q:** ¿****Y bien?...¿que tal la mañana?.**

Rachel volvía a sorprenderse. Quinn mostraba un buen humor extraño.

R: **Pues...un poco nerviosa.**

Q: **¿Por?**

R: **Siempre que vengo aquí me pongo nerviosa.**

Q:** Pues hoy no me podrás culpar a mí, ni siquiera llevo la bata blanca que**** tanto miedo te da**.-respondió sonriente.

R: **Cierto...¿dónde está?.**

Q: **En la percha**- señaló hacia la esquina- **ésta mañana tuve que estar en pediatría y no me gusta ir con la bata blanca, los pequeños se asustan...**

R: **¿Y te pones de morada?.**

Q: **Ajam...más di****vertido, ¿no crees?.**

R:** Si...mucho más, te sienta muy bien, estás muy guapa hoy**- espetó tímidamente- **aunque ¿cuando no lo estás?.**

Quinn sonreía.

Q:** Tú deberías estar más guapa-** expresó mostrándose interesante- **quizás necesites sonreír más.**

R: **No puedo si ****estoy nerviosa.**

Q: **Bien...pues vamos a eliminar esos nervios**- Quinn abría una pequeña carpeta y sacaba una hoja.-**¿sabes qué es ésto?.**

R: **No...**

Q:** Los resultados de la resonancia magnética.**

R: **¿Y?.**

Q:** Sonríe Rachel, hemos conseguido detener el avance de la ****poliomisitis.**

R: **¿Cómo?...¿Eso significa que estoy curada?**- preguntó sorprendida.

Q:** No...no, eso significa que si la hemos detenido, podemos recuperarnos antes y con un mayor porcentaje, ¿entiendes?.**

R: **Si...si, es una buena noticia.**

Q: **Es la mejor que po****dría darte ahora y créeme, yo también estoy sorprendida.**

R. **¿Por?**

Q:** Bueno, ésta enfermedad es traicionera, que los corticoesteroides hayan dado resultado tan pronto es impresionante.**

R: **¿Es bueno?.**

Q:** Si Rachel, es muy bueno-** respondía con una enorme sonrisa.

R: **¿Y ahora qué?-** Rachel no conseguía asimilar aquello. Su rostro aun permanecía un tanto preocupado.

Q: **Tenemos que seguir con el tratamiento, mínimo un par de meses, si todo sigue así, es probable que tengas que empezar una especie de rehabilitación****, para que tus músculos vuelvan a recuperarse perfectamente, ¿de acuerdo?, además...tenemos que saber de dónde viene ese descontrol en los niveles de tu sangre y que milagrosamente, no te están perjudicando.**

R:** Cierto...¿no sabes nada más de eso?.**

**Q: No, l****os chicos del laboratorio están buscando pistas y el Doctor Jackson está con ellos.**

**R: Ok...-**respondía tras una profunda respiración.

Q: **Antes que se me olvide, te voy a dar recetas para las pastillas.-**cambió de tema al ver el gesto serio de la chica.

R: **Eh...no, no Quinn, no son necesarias.**

Q: ¿**No?...me dijiste que no tenías, que las habías dejado en Richmond.**

R: **No, estaban en casa...**

Quinn la cuestionó con la mirada.

R: **Fue por culpa de Álex, ella...me las escondió, tratando de gastarme una broma.**

Q: **¿U****na broma con un tratamiento?-** preguntó cambiando su gesto.

R: **Sólo quería que yo te llamase, ya sabes cómo es.**

Q: **Ya veo, pero creo que alguien debería decirle que sus bromas son bastante pesadas.**

R: **Lo siento Quinn.**

Q: **¿Y por qué quería que me llamases?.**

R:** Bueno...le, le dije que te había notado un poco extraña cuándo fui a llevarte la agenda y digamos que quería que yo me quedase tranquila.**

Quinn bajó la mirada al tiempo que se mordía el labio.

Q: **Rachel...yo no tenía ni idea de que Santana iba a estar ****allí, te lo juro, no quiero que pienses que no quise cenar contigo por eso.**

R: **No tienes que darme explicaciones Quinn.**

Q: **Si, si que quiero dártelas.**..-hizo una pausa- **cuando, cuando estabais hablando, yo tenía un poco de miedo.**

R: **¿Miedo?.**

Q:** Si...Rachel****, ya sabes cómo ha sido Santana contigo, bueno yo también, pero ella sigue siendo igual, es...irreverente, dice las cosas sin tapujos y me daba miedo que te ofendiese.**

Rachel esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

R:** Quinn, te agradezco que tratases de protegerme, pe****ro no es necesario.**

Q: **Ya, ya sé que eres adulta, que sabes como defenderte tu misma y todo...**

R:** No lo digo por eso-** interrumpió- **lo digo porque Santana precisamente, no iba a molestarme de ninguna manera, a menos que haya perdido la memoria.**

Q:** No te ent****iendo, ¿que memoria?.**

Rachel volvía a sonreír, ésta vez de forma más traviesa y terminó contagiando a Quinn.

Q: **¿De qué te ríes?.**

R: **¿No sabes nada de la fiesta de graduación?.**

Q:** ¿Cómo?...Rachel yo estuve allí.**

R:** No Quinn, me refiero a la fiesta en mi ca****sa...justo cuando tu te marchaste con Joe.**

Q: **¿Qué pasó?.**

R: **¿No te lo contó San ni Britt?.**- preguntaba sorprendida.

Q: **¿Qué me tenían que contar?-**se mostraba curiosa.

R:** Oh dios...está bien, te lo cuento...pero promete que no le vas a decir que te lo ****dije.**

Q:** Me estás poniendo histérica, cuéntamelo.**

R:** A ver...justo cuándo tú te fuiste, Puck pidió que jugásemos a un juego nuevo...una mezcla del juego de la botella y el yo nunca, era muy divertido y cómo estábamos todos bastante bebidos, pues ya sabes.****..comenzamos a hacer el imbécil.**

Quinn prestaba atención al relato que había comenzado a contar Rachel.

R: **Hubo una combinación que ni a mi ni a Santana nos hizo nada de gracia, Britt y Finn tuvieron que hacer una prueba juntos y luego besarse y aquello se**** fue de control...ya sabes, a Britt le daba igual todo y Finn, estaba demasiado animado...-**sonreía- **lo cierto es que el beso entre ellos fue bastante...erótico.**

Q: **¿Erótico?.**

R:** Si...Santana se enfadó y yo la verdad es que también me molesté un poco, pero ****no tanto. Después de eso, San quiso vengarse y me pidió que le ayudase, su venganza consistía en pagarle con la misma moneda y se las arregló para que nos tocase una prueba juntas.**

Q:** ¿Te quería besar?**- preguntó confundida.

R: **No...la idea era que ellos cr****eyesen que si nos habíamos besado pero todo salió mal**.

Q:** Cuenta**- interrumpía.

R:** La prueba consistía en encerrarnos en un armario y una de las dos, en éste caso yo, llevaba los labios pintados y después de dos minutos allí encerradas, ella tendría que ****tener también los labios pintados.**

Quinn alzaba las cejas completamente sorprendida.

Q:** Oh dios...**

R:** Santana me dijo que iba a guardarse una barrita de labios, para luego utilizarla en el interior, pero cuando nos metieron en el armario, se le debió caer.****..y...**

Q:** ¿Os besasteis?.**

R:** Sí...pero eso no es lo curioso, lo curioso es que Santana, digamos que olvidó que era yo quien estaba allí y su beso fue...demasiado comprometido.**

Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Jamás, nunca en la vida podría creer que Santana hubiese besado a Rachel, no sólo que la hubiese besado sino que también lo había hecho de una forma tan descontrolada.

R: **Nos descontrolamos tanto que...no nos dimos cuenta de que había pasado el tiempo y los chicos abrieron las puertas del**** armario.**

Q: **¡No!, no me lo puedo creer.**

R: **Ajam...tenías que ver las caras de todos...y la de ella, desde aquél día, nunca jamás volvió a molestarme...**

Q: **Vaya...así que Santana te besó y no se atrevió a decirme nada, estúpido orgullo**- espetaba con un gesto de incredulidad.

R: **Bueno...como ves, aquella noche me llevé más de un beso.**

Quinn alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia Rachel, ésta vez con el gesto completamente serio, tratando de asimilar aquella sentencia que hacía referencia al beso que ambas se regalaron aquella misma noche.

No hubo palabras. Quinn volvía a prestarle atención a los informes que había sobre su mesa mientras Rachel, seguía observándola.

R: **Quinn, necesito que me digas que todo está bien entre nosotras- **interrumpió**- no...no puedo estar pens****ando que está bien o está mal, yo...yo no quiero molestarte, no quiero andar preguntándote a todas horas, así que por favor...dime que lo que pasó ayer, no va a hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre mi.**

Quinn respiró con profundidad, tratando de ordenar su respuesta y que pareciera salir de la manera más sensata y convincente, no obstante, las palabras de Santana seguían presentes en su mente.

Q:** Rachel, sabes que te aprecio, sabes que eres alguien muy importante para mi y que siempre lo has sido...**

Rachel pensaba en la leve confesión que minutos antes le había hecho Jason sobre ella.

Q: **Realmente me gustó...me gustó mucho tu beso y me gusta estar contigo...pero somos amigas y no podemos ser nada más...¿lo entiendes?.**

Rachel asentía..

Q: **Yo prometo que te voy**** a tratar igual...no quiero perderte y estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que desees para que te sientas bien.**

R: **Yo me siento bien si te veo bien...**

Q: **Pero...me dijiste que, quiero decir...antes de besarme me dijiste que lo único que te preocupaba era que yo p****udiese huir, que tus sentimientos sabrías controlarlos...**

R: **Por eso te pregunto...quería saber que tu sigues bien, que nada va a cambiar entre nosotras...lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir me incumbe solo a mi y créeme, podré soportarlo**.

Q: **¿Seguro?.**

R: **Se****gurísimo...**- mentía. Aunque no quisiera creerlo, aquella respuesta de Quinn le había dolido. Quería ser su amiga y Rachel había deseado que así fuese, pero saber que no iba a poder disfrutar más de aquel beso le hacía mal.

Q: **¿Amigas?**- lanzó la mano sobre la mesa para sellar el pacto con Rachel.

R: **Amigas**- le respondió tomándola y apretándole la mano con fuerza.

Quinn sonreía, o trataba de sonreír. Tocar a Rachel en aquél instante después de la gran mentira que acababa de decirle, no era la mejor de las opciones para sentirse bien.

Quinn no había dejado de pensar ni un sólo minuto en Rachel, pero Santana tenía razón, enamorarse de la artista podría suponer un caos en su vida, un caos y probablemente alejarse de ella de nuevo, algo que no quería que volviese a suceder.

Si para ello tenía que evitar descubrir aquella nueva experiencia de entregarse a una chica, sin duda lo haría.

Varios golpes en la puerta volvían a interrumpir aquella escena. Una escena en la que ni Quinn ni Rachel, habían desenlazado sus manos aún.

Q: **Adelante-** reaccionó la rubia, soltando la mano de Rachel.

Jason se asomaba tras abrir la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa.

Q:** Pasa J**- le indicó Quinn.

J: **Siento interrumpirte, pero es que me tengo que marchar ya y necesito los documentos.**

Q:**Si...ya me dijo Rachel que estabas esperándolos**- respondió al tiempo que sacaba una carpeta del cajón de su mesa.

J: **Si, la tenias nerviosa ahí esperándote, ¿verdad Rachel?**- espetó tras acariciar con dulzura el hombro de la morena a modo de saludo.

R: **Si..****.**

Quinn esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver el gesto amable del chico con la morena.

Q: **Aquí están-** le mostró los informes- **todos revisados y firmados.**

J:** ¿Y?...¿Todo bien?.**- preguntó colocándose al lado de la rubia.

Q: **Todo perfecto, Jimmy está perfecto**.

Jason resopló aliviado.

J: **Ufff...no sabes como me alegra escucharte decir eso-** respondió al tiempo que entregaba un sentido beso en la cabeza de Quinn.

Rachel permanecía absorta, mirando los gestos y la ternura con la que Jason trataba a Quinn y cómo ésta, le regalaba una de las mejores sonrisas que podría regalar a nadie.

Y fue en ése instante cuando la perfecta imagen de Jason, Quinn y Jim, apareció por su mente como una perfecta y feliz familia, algo que ella estaba convencida que nunca iba a tener.

No lo pudo evitar, pero varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad. Ella empezaba a curarse de aquella enfermedad pero en ése mismo instante, sintió cómo su corazón se rompía por completo.

Q: **Sabes...hoy estamos de ce****lebración, ¿verdad Rachel?-** la rubia dejó de mirar a Jason y buscó la aprobación de la morena, pero se quedó helada al ver las lagrimas en sus ojos.- **Rachel, ¿estás bien?**- preguntó preocupada.

R: **Si...**- susurró bajando la mirada y sin poder contener una decena de lágrimas más.

Q: **Rachel..**.-Quinn se levantaba de su asiento y se sentaba junto a ella, buscando su mirada mientras Jason, observaba la escena confuso.- **¿Qué te pasa?.**

R:** Nada Quinn**- respondió mirándole a los ojos- **estoy feliz...acabo de caer en la**** cuenta de que me estoy recuperando y me he puesto sensible-** mintió.

Quinn se tranquilizó y tomó la mano de la chica.

J: **¿Está todo bien?-** preguntó preocupado.

Q: **Si...Rachel está asimilando muy bien el tratamiento y...bueno, se está recuperando más rápido**** de lo que pensábamos-** espetó mirando al chico.

Rachel sin embargo seguía con la cabeza baja, tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras se fijaba en como la mano de Quinn, se aferraba con fuerzas a la suya.

J: **Ah...bueno, pero esa es la mejor de las notic****ias-** espetó sonriente- **vamos Rachel, hay que celebrarlo...yo también estoy de celebración.**

Q: **Hemos revisado a Jimmy**- explicó con delicadeza- **ya sabes, por su enfermedad y está en perfecto estado...ya no necesitará más revisiones hasta dentro de algunos añ****os.**

R: **Oh...me...me alegro mucho**- respondía aun emocionada.

J: **Sabéis, he pensado que quizás podríamos celebrarlo los tres, cenando, ¿que os parece?**.

Q: **Por mí encantada...¿tú que dices?**- volvió a mirar a la morena.

R: **¿Yo?...clar...claro.**..

J: **¿Qué os ****parece mañana.?.**

Q: **Yo tengo guardia, hasta el jueves no puedo..**.

J: **Pues el jueves...¿Qué dices Rachel?.**

R: **Ok...el jueves.**

J: **Puedes decirle a tu chico que venga, así le conozco.**

R: **¿Mi chico?**

Q: **No tiene novio J**.- reaccionó con rapidez.

J: **Ah...**

R:** Buen****o...le digo a Álex**- interrumpió.

J: **Perfecto, invita a quien tú quieras**- exclamó- **yo me marcho, tengo que terminar unos asuntos antes de marcharme, el jueves a las 8...hago una reserva y os aviso, ¿ok?.**

Q:** Ok...J.**

J:** Ciao chicas**- espetó dejando una caricia a Quinn y una perfecta y encantadora sonrisa a Rachel.

Jason abandonó la consulta, mientras Quinn, aun sentada junto a Rachel, no había dejado de sostener su mano.

Q: **¿Querrá venir Álex?.**

R: **Si...le encantan las cenas**.- respondió secándose las lágrimas.

Q: **¿Estás bien Rachel?-** volvía a preocuparse.

R:** Si...soy una imbécil, me emociono por nada**.- se excusó.

Q: **Bueno...siempre que sean lágrimas de alegría...está bien**- interrumpió al tiempo que se disponía a secar las lágrimas de la morena.

Y fue ese mismo gesto el que provocó que el rostro de la morena quedase frente al de Quinn, a penas a un palmo.

Quinn no supo ser consciente se su pequeña acción y sin darse cuenta, dejó caer su dedo, siguiendo el recorrido que había trazado una de aquellas lágrimas con la yema y que terminó perdiéndose en la comisura de los labios de la morena.

No podía explicarlo ni detenerse. Su dedo trazaba con dulzura aquella sensual zona, recreándose al igual que lo hacían sus sentidos y sus ojos, que ya se perdían por el resto de los labios de la morena.

Rachel tragaba saliva y respiraba con dificultad al sentir aquel gesto y por inercia, casi sin pensarlo, entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar un leve suspiro que pudo ser captado perfectamente por Quinn y que como un imán la atrajo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de de ella.

Apenas fue un beso, solo un roce, un susurro entre las dos dónde miles de descargas eléctricas se producían al encontrarse los dos labios.

R:** Quinn**- susurró a modo de súplica. Aquello le hacía daño, aquel simple beso después de lo que había presenciado y de las palabras de la rubia, le estaban destrozando aún más.

Q: **Lo siento**- respondió apartándose-** lo siento Rachel**...-se disculpó lamentándose.

R: **Será...será mejor que me marche.**

Q: **Ok...**- reaccionaba levantándose de la silla.

Rachel hizo lo mismo y tras acomodarse la chaqueta y tomar su bolso, se dispuso a abandonar la consulta, con Quinn tras sus pasos.

Q: **Lo siento**- volvía a espetar justo en la puerta.

R: **Cuídate Quinn...-**respondía un tanto apenada

Q:** Tú ****también Rachel.**

R: **Ciao...**


	19. Capitulo 19 Mi día

13 de Marzo de 2024

Por suerte el Sol de aquella tarde de Marzo se mostraba firme y cálido, ayudando a mantener la temperatura de la ciudad y no dejar completamente helada a Quinn, que en la 5th Avenida esperaba impaciente a Rachel.

Sólo un mensaje recibió de la morena.

"**Gané la apuesta y quiero mi día, te espero el martes a las 3 pm en la puerta del museo metropolitano".**

Tuvo suerte, pensó Quinn, la guardia que tenía pendiente fué aplazada para el día siguiente y pudo acudir a su "cita" con la morena.

Lo que no entendía que es lo que le tenía preparado allí.

Eran casi las 3:15 pm cuándo la morena hacía acto de presencia frente a la rubia.

R: **Hola-** saludó con una enorme sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla de la rubia- **perdona por la tardanza.**

Q: **Ya pensaba que no venías**.- Quinn se sintió un tanto nerviosa al verla llegar, pero sus nervios se disolvieron cuándo descubrió la amable actitud de la morena.

La despedida que tuvieron en la consulta el día anterior no fue la deseada. Ella sabía que había vuelto a cometer un error al dejar aquél "casi" beso después de su perdida absoluta de control, le hizo lamentarse. No podía seguir tentando así a la morena, no si no iba a ofrecerle algo más que una simple amistad.

R:** Me alegro que hayas aceptado.**

Q: **No tenía opción, perdí una apuesta...además, has tenido suerte de que me hayan cambiado la guardia para mañana.**

R: **¿Cuando entras?.**

Q: **A las 8 de la mañana y salgo el jueves a la misma hora.**

R:** Uff...**

Q: **Voy a tener que dormir todo el jueves para nuestra cena con Jason.**

R:** Cierto...¿te ha dicho dónde es?.**

Q:** Sí, pero no tengo la dirección aquí, te la paso por mensaje cuando llegue a casa**.

R: **Ok...**

Q: **¿Vendrá Álex?**- preguntó tratando de no darle importancia.

R: **Si...claro-** respondió sonriente.

Q:** Bien...¿y me explicas que hacemos aquí?.**

R:** Vamos al museo.**

Q:** ¿Al museo?, ¿te gusta el arte?.**

R:** Claro...¿por qué no?.**

Q: **No digo que no, sólo que no me lo esperaba.**

R:** Quinn, hay muchas cosas que veo que no te esperas de mí, podrías cambiar ya esa manera de verme...¿no crees?.**

Q: **Está bien...sigue sorprendiéndome.**

R:** Vamos a ver una exposición que muero de ganas por ver, hace años que estoy esperando algo así y necesitaba una acompañante de nivel-** informaba al tiempo que la invitaba a caminar hasta el museo.

En realidad, además de desear ver ésa exposición, Rachel había optado por llevar a cabo el premio de la apuesta de aquella forma tan especial por una sencilla razón, un museo no pondría en apuros a ninguna de las dos. Nada de cenas en las casas, nada de situaciones que pudiesen desencadenar la perdida absoluta de control entre ellas.

Q: **¿De quién es?.**- preguntó curiosa antes de entrar en el majestuoso museo.

R:** Frida Kahlo, ¿la conoces?.**

Q: **Claro Rachel, no soy tan estúpida.**

R:** Bien...porque es una de mis favoritas**.-respondía divertida.

Rachel comenzaba a mostrarse efusiva al entrar en la primera de las galerías en las que se mostraban las obras de arte de la artista mexicana.

R:** ¡Oh dios mio...o dios mio**, **lo han traído...lo han traído!-** exclamó tratando de mantener la compostura y lanzando una mirada hacia uno de los laterales.

Quinn la miraba curiosa. Rachel había entrado en éxtasis al ver las obras de arte, algo que seguía sorprendiéndole.

Q: **¿Qué han traído?.**

R: **Las dos Fridas-** exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la enigmática obra.- **mira...¿la has visto alguna vez?.**

Q:** En libros..**.-respondió siguiendo los pasos de la morena que ya se detenía frente al cuadro, entre varios visitantes más.

Quinn se detuvo unos pasos más atrás. No sabía si le llamaba más la atención la obra o el entusiasmo de la morena.

R:** Es increíble, ¿verdad?.**

Q: **Eh..sí, claro...es particular.**

R: **¿Particular?**- la miró confundida- **¿no conoces su historia?.**

Q: **¿La de Frida?, si bueno, sé que estuvo casada con Diego de Rivera y que sufrió un accidente que la dejó postrada en una cama.**

R: **Sí, pero yo me refiero al sentido de sus obras...todos esos detalles tienen un por qué.**

Q: **Ah...pues la verdad es que no, no lo sé-** respondía sintiéndose un tanto torpe.

Todas las personas que había en aquél lugar parecían conocer la historia completa de aquella importante artista menos ella.

R:** Mira...la Frida de la derecha, la que va vestida de azul representa su vida de enamorada, su vida feliz y completa...¿ves que tiene pintado un corazón en el pecho?...simboliza el amor que sentía por Diego, aunque está fuera del pecho, está entero, por lo que muestra que estaba vivo, que latía...y ves esa pequeña imagen que tiene la mano, es un retrato de Diego y va unido al corazón con un cordón umbilical...Frida no sólo amaba a Diego cómo hombre, sino que también lo amaba como si fuera su hijo, como si hubiese nacido de ella.**

Quinn observaba sorprendida la obra mientras Rachel le explicaba, sin embargo no era la única. De pronto un pequeño corrillo que miraban el cuadro, mostraron atención a la explicación de la morena y provocando la sorpresa en todos al descubrir que era la estrella de Broadway, quien estaba explicando aquellos detalles.

R: **Ahora, si te fijas en la Frida de la izquierda, la que va de blanco, estás viendo a la Frida que no amaba a Diego. Cómo ves, la vestimenta es distinta...el vestido blanco es típico de Europa, nada que ver con el otro que es traje tradicional mejicano. Eso refleja su doble origen...su padre era alemán y su madre era medio española y medio india...-**hizo una pausa- **¿ves que ahí también tiene un corazón?...pero está destrozado y sangrando...**

Q:**¿ Lo tenía roto?**

R: **Ajam...y las manchas de sangre en su falda hacen referencia a las tantas operaciones e incluso abortos que sufrió.**

Q: **¿Y esas tijeras de cirugía?.**

Rachel sonrió. Evidentemente ese detalle no podía pasar desapercibido para una doctora.

R:** Frida le dijo a Diego: "Mi sangre es un milagro, que desde mis venas, cruza el aire de mi corazón al tuyo", esas tijeras representan toda intención por cortar ese vinculo emocional con Diego, estaba a punto de divorciarse cuándo terminó esa obra.**

Q: **Guau...**-Quinn volvía a sorprenderse, no sólo por la capacidad de Rachel para explicarle todas aquellas curiosidades, sino por la obra en sí.

R: **Ven...vamos a seguir- **la tomó de la mano, incitándola a que le acompañase hacia otra de las obras.

El Sol y la vida, el pollito, el circulo, el camión, el sueño y decenas de obras más incluidos casi todos los autorretratos de la artista se exponían ante sus ojos, maravillando a Rachel y sorprendiendo a Quinn, que comenzaba a sentir una curiosidad extrema cada vez que se plantaban ante un nuevo cuadro y Rachel le explicaba de qué se trataba.

La columna rota se mostraba ante ellas. Quinn se estremeció al ver la pintura.

Q:** Guau...supongo que hace referencia a su accidente, ¿no es cierto?**.-preguntaba a una Rachel completamente embelesada.

R: **Ajam...estuvo 5 meses llevando un corsé de acero para sujetar su columna, ¿te imaginas lo que debió ser eso?.**

Q:** No me lo quiero imaginar, la verdad.**

R**: Los clavos...el paisaje solitario y desértico, todo habla del dolor que tuvo que soportar y sobretodo que lo tenía que sufrir a solas y ese clavo en el corazón más grande que el resto es.**..

Q:** Por Diego, supongo..**.-interrumpió.

R: **Exacto...¿pero sabes cuál es el detalle importante?**

Q: ¿Cuál?.

R: **Mira sus pupilas...¿que ves?.**

Quinn se acercó al lienzo y descubrió el brillo en los ojos, que formaban dos pequeñas palomas.

Q: **¿Son palomas?.**

R:** Las palomas de la paz, las puso a modo de ironía, para reírse de ella misma y su dolor.**

Q: **Guau...Rachel, luego dices que yo soy un desastre en el amor, pero ella me gana**- espetó mostrandole una leve sonrisa a la morena.

R:** Creo que sí- **respondió divertida.

Q: **Ya podría haberse enamorado de alguien que le amase más**.

R: **Diego la amaba con locura, pero era especial...**

Q: **Y tan especial...**

R: **Quinn, si se amaban pero...era un mujeriego y tenia decenas de amantes...las malas lenguas dicen que era porque envidiaba el arte de Frida.**

Q:** Pero si él ha sido muy importante.**

R:** Pero sus obras no creaban tanta controversia como las de Frida.**

Q:** ¿Pues sabes que?, si él tenía tantas amantes, yo en su lugar, también habría tenido amantes**- espetó con orgullo- **así le pagaba con la misma moneda.**

R:** ¿Y quien te dice que no tuviese amantes?.**

Q:** ¿Los tenía?**

R:** Pues sí...muchos amantes..**.

Quinn y Rachel ya caminaban hacia la salida del museo, después de casi tres horas en el interior.

Q:** Vaya..¿Y Diego lo sabía?.**

R:** Sí, y no le gustaba...aunque terminó por asimilarlo, eso sí...prefería a las chicas antes que a los chicos.**

Q:** ¿Cómo?.**

R: **Frida tenía amantes hombres y amantes mujeres...**

Quinn se sorprendió.

Q: **¿Sí?.**

R: **Ajam...y nunca lo escondió.**

Q: **Vaya...menuda vida.**

R: **Sí...bueno, ¿te apetece un café?-**Preguntó cuando ya se encontraban en mitad de aquella abarrotada acera de la 5th Avenida.

Q: **Tu mandas...es tu día.**- respondió sonriente.

Se lo había pasado realmente bien en el museo, escuchando todas aquellas anécdotas que contaba la morena y que le habían hecho querer aprender un poco más de la vida de Frida Kahlo.

Pero el día ya avanzaba hacia el atardecer.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuándo ambas compraban café y se perdían por Central Park, para dar un tranquilo paseo, evitando la afluencia de gente que se reunían en las cafeterías de aquella zona de la ciudad.

Q: **¿Sabes que desde que estoy en Nueva York, habré venido una veces a Central Park?.**

Quinn ya caminaba con su humeante café entre las manos, mientras Rachel perdía la mirada entre aquellos mágicos senderos que discurrían entre el parque.

El buen tiempo de aquél día se dejaba notar con el ir y venir de personas que habitaban el lugar en aquella tarde, en la que el Sol ya comenzaba a esconderse por el horizonte.

R: **¿Y eso?.**

Q:** Nunca tenía tiempo...ni tengo**- respondía apenada.

R: **Pues es una lástima, creo que ésto es lo mejor de Nueva York...yo vengo todas las semanas, mínimo una vez.**

Q:** ¿Te gusta pasear?.**

R: **Bueno...antes venía a correr, pero ahora no tengo más remedio que pasear.**

Q: **Bien...por cierto, me alegra que hayas decidido pedir esa infusión en vez del café, es mejor para tu tratamiento.**

R: **Lo sé**- interrumpía- **después de la buena noticia de ayer, pienso esmerarme en recuperarme ****por completo.**

Q: **Así me gusta.**

R: **Sí, además ayer pude comprobar que si tus pacientes no te hacen caso, les vigilas para recriminarles.**

Quinn la miró confusa.

R: **No me mires así, se lo dijiste a aquél señor mayor que abandonaba la consulta, el que no podía andar bien.**

Q: **Ah...el Sr Kinwell...bueno, suelo llevarme bien con las personas mayores.**

R: **Y con los pequeños.**

Q:** También...**

R: **¿Y con los de mediana edad?.**

Q: **Mmmm...depende.**

R: **¿De?...**

Q:** De si es una persona normal o una estrella de Broadway.**...-bromeó.

R: **Supongo que las estrellas de Broadway te gustan más, ¿no?.**

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta.

R: **¿Has tratado a alguna otra estrella?.**

Q: **Juramento Hipocrático.**

R: **Que aburrida...yo podría contarte miles de historias de estrellas.**

Q:** No soy ese tipo de cotilla.**

R:** Mejor...porque si no a saber que habrías escuchado de mi.**

Q:** No he escuchado nada de ti...sólo que eres un poco diva, que te gustan las fiestas y que estabas saliendo con un compañero de reparto, ahora veo que era compañera.**

R: **Yo no salía con nadie de mi grupo.**

Q: **Álex...**

R:** No...Álex no ha sido nunca mi pareja, sólo mi**...-Rachel se detuvo- ¡**oh dios...oh dios!...vayámonos de aquí- **espetó rápidamente tomando a Quinn del brazo.

Q:** ¿Qué?...¿qué pasa?.**

R: **Emily, Sarah y Álex...vámonos.**

Q: **¿Qué?...¿qué dices?.**

R:** Vienen por allí, no quiero que me vean...vamos, vayámonos.**

Q: **Rachel...vienen corriendo, a no ser que nos metamos entre esos arbustos te van a ver**.- respondió al observar como las tres chicas tomaban el mismo sendero que ellas recorrían.

R: **Mierda...mierda, no quiero que me vean, les dije que no iba a salir.**

Q: V**en...ven aquí-** tiró de ella hacia uno de los bancos que había a ambos lados del camino.

R: **Me van a ver...**

Q: **Yo me pongo delante, tranquila...siéntate.**

Rachel accedió y se sentó en el banco, lanzando miradas furtivas hacia el lado por donde ya se acercaban las tres chicas con un leve trote.

En ese instante y a escasos metros, una de ellas detuvo la carrera para abrocharse una de las zapatillas y las otras dos, mantuvieron el movimiento a su lado, mirando a su alrededor.

R: **Mierda...mierda-** espetaba tratando de taparse la cara.

Q: **Me temo que te van a pillar**- espetaba al ver el gesto de las tres chicas.

R: **Ven...**- exclamó tirando de Quinn sobre ella.

La rubia no pudo evitar casi caer encima de la morena y rápidamente se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

Q: **¿Qué haces?.**

R: **Abrázame por favor-** susurró enterrando su rostro sobre el pecho de la rubia que nerviosa, terminó abrazándola.

Q:** Estás loca, van a saber que eres tú.**

R:** Ignóralas, abrázame.**..-volvía a suplicar.

Quinn abarcaba por completo a la morena mientras trataba de ocultar cualquier resquicio de la cabeza de la morena con la suya propia.

Pero cometió un error.

Quinn daba la espalda al camino y perdió de vista al trío. Cuando quiso buscar la posición de las tres chicas, se cruzó de bruces con la mirada de Álex, que comenzando a correr de nuevo, observaba curiosa la escena de aquellas dos chicas, que abrazadas en mitad de aquel parque, parecían darse cariños y mimos sin miedo a las miradas.

Su rostro se desencajó al descubrir a Quinn y rápidamente supo que la otra chica era Rachel.

Quinn la siguió con la mirada, sabiendo que la chica ya se había percatado de todo, pero ésta mostró una discreción absoluta y no detuvo su paso, alejándose con una traviesa sonrisa de la "romántica pareja".

R: **¿Han pasado ya?.**

Q: **Si...-**respondió lamentándose.

R: **Ufff.**

Rachel separó su rostro del cuerpo de la rubia y pronto digirió su mirada hacia su cara.

Q: **Me temo que Álex si te ha descubierto.**

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Sí...he mirado para saber dónde estaban y ella estaba mirándome, se ha dado cuenta porque se ha ido sonriendo.**

R: **Mierda...**

Q. **Bueno tranquila, si no se ha parado, es porque no ha querido que las demás se den cuenta, ¿no?**.

R: **Supongo...pero ahora voy a tener que aguantar sus bromas.**

Q: **Te preguntará que por qué no has querido saludarlas.**

R:** No... Me preguntará que qué hago en Central Park, contigo sentada sobre mi y abrazándome.**

Q: **Pues busca una buena excusa porque va a ser difícil convencerla de algo que no sea...**.-Quinn detuvo sus palabras.

Acababa de ser consciente que aún permanecía sentada sobre Rachel, en mitad de aquél parque y sin intención alguna de destruir la postura.

Rachel lo notó. Sintió cómo Quinn parecía sentirse cómoda y no tuvo el valor ni el control suficiente para pedirle que abandonara el asiento.

No le iba a ser mal tenerla un rato más sobre ella.

La rubia perdió la mirada en su propio cuerpo, observando cómo se había acoplado a la perfección con Rachel, cómo con un simple gesto, había encontrado el mejor de los asientos de aquél parque.

Q: **Se hace tarde...es mejor que nos vayamos**- espetó sin apartarse.

Le costaba, sentía como una fuerza la obligaba a quedarse en aquel lugar, junto a Rachel.

R:** Si...tenemos que seguir con el día.**

Q: **¿Aun queda más?.**

R:** Sí...ahora toca sesión de cine.**

Q: **¿Cine?...**

R: **Sí...¿no te apetece?.**

Q: **Sí, me encanta... además hace mucho que no voy.**

R: **¿Vamos?.**

Q: **Ajam...**

Rachel esperó a que Quinn decidiera levantarse de su improvisado asiento, pero a Quinn le costó reaccionar y cuándo lo hizo, fue acompañada de un intenso rubor que se expandía por sus mejillas.

El Angelika Film Center era el elegido. Una de las más clásicas salas de cine de Manhatann, conocida por ser una en las que se proyectaban las mejore películas independientes de todos los tiempos.

Además contaba con un pequeño restaurante y cafetería, que les sirvió para cenar antes de entrar a ver la película elegida por Rachel.

El silencio de la sala, con escasos espectadores daba una muestra de la poca repercusión que tenía aquella extraña película.

Un film que hablaba sobre la vida de una escritora rusa que decidió emigrar hacia los Estados Unidos, en busca de una vida mejor.

Quinn volvía a sorprenderse por la elección de la película.

Q: **¿Desde cuándo te gusta el cine independiente?**- le preguntó en voz baja.

R:** Desde que conozco a la gran mayoría de actores y actrices famosos.**- respondía sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Quinn la miró confundida.

R: **Son tan soberbios y egoístas, que me niego a ver sus películas...prefiero a gente que empieza, a gente que lucha por conseguir sus sueños, haciendo éste tipo de películas, sin ostentaciones, sin premieres de lujo.**

No lo podía creer. Quinn miraba perpleja a la morena.

Rachel le había mostrado más de ella en un sólo día que en todo el mes y lo mejor, es que todo lo que le mostraba era perfecto, cualidades de alguien realmente especial y única. Nada que ver con la Rachel del instituto, que sólo soñaba con la fama y con conocer a sus ídolos.

Sin duda, había descubierto que aquél mundo, dejaba mucho que desear una vez se echaba el telón. Nadie era como aparentaba ser, excepto ella.

¿Cuantas mentiras habrían dicho de ella?, ¿cuantos rumores sobre parejas, fiestas, locuras, habían inventado de aquél ser, lleno de esperanza, de sabiduría y un corazón que apenas tenía cabida en su pequeño cuerpo?.

R:** ¿No te gusta?**- preguntó al sentir un pequeño suspiro de la rubia.

Q: **Me encanta...**

R:** Pues...me temo que somos las únicas, mira a tu lado.**

Quinn hizo caso y lanzó una mirada hacia una pareja, que sentada varios asientos más allá, parecían encontrar más interesante comerse a besos que ver la vida de Natasha Krisnkovly.

Quinn gesticuló con su cabeza, lamentándose por la pérdida de interés del público. Aunque fuese extraño, ella si estaba disfrutando la película.

R: **Ha estado bien, ¿verdad?.**

Ambas abandonaban el cine, envueltas por el drama de la película y con la satisfacción de haber disfrutado una pequeña obra de arte.

Q: **Si...aunque el final me ha dejado una sensación extraña.**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q: **No sé, que haya abandonado a su hija para poder ser escritora...es algo que me toca demasiado ése tema.**

R: **¿Por Beth?.**

Q**: Ajam...**

R: **Ah...pues ahora que hablamos de Beth, he recordado que el otro día, estaba mirando un álbum de fotos del instituto y me encontré con una imagen de ella conmigo.**

Q: **¿Tú con Beth?...¿cuándo?.**

R: **Me la hizo Puck...antes de marcharme de Lima, fui a ver a Shelby y él estaba allí, le pedí que me sacara una con ella para tenerla...y no lo recordaba.**

Q: **Vaya...**

R: **¿Quieres verla?.**

Q: **¿La tienes aquí?.**

R: **No, e****stá en casa, pero vamos y te la enseño.**

Q: **¿Ahora?...no sé Rachel, es un**** poco tarde.**

R: **Sólo son las 10:30, mañana no madrugas, así que vamos...me apetece muchísimo que la veas.**-respondió sin dar opción alguna a que pudiese negarse.

Un taxi ya se detenía frente a ellas y las acogía en su interior para dejarlas en la zona Sur de Manhatan, dónde el apartamento de Rachel esperaba impasible.

R: **Oye...Beth, ahora tiene 15 años...¿no?-** preguntó mientras se adentraban en el ascensor.

Q: **Si.**

R: ¿**Y no sabes cómo es?-** preguntó curiosa.

Q: **Claro que sí, Shelby me envía fotos a menudo, de hecho tengo de todos los años**- espetó sonriente.

R: **¿Sí?...guau...¿Y**** cómo es?**

Q: **Pues...es como Puck**- respondía bajando su mirada.

R: **¿Si?...pero si de pequeña era como tú.**

Q: **Pues ahora es completamente distinta, sólo tiene mi color de ojos, pero su rostro, sus pómulos y todo lo demás es cómo Puck.**

R: **Pues**** que pena, Puck es guapo pero tú**** le superas**...

Q**: Rachel, te recuerdo que yo tengo operada la nariz...y que mi fisionomía no era ésta cuándo era pequeña, los genes no entienden de ejercicio y tintes de pelo...así que menos mal que salió a Noah.**

R: **Habría sido bella de todas formas**- volvía a responder antes de salir del ascensor y dirigirse hacia el apartamento.

Q: **Hay algo que sí tiene mio...el carácter.**

R: **¿Es cómo tú?-** preguntó invitándola a entrar.

Q: **Es peor que yo, al parecer es bastante caprichosa y muy rebelde, eso sí...es muy inteligente**.

R: **No lo dudo...y respecto a lo de rebelde, dudo que te supere...aún recuerdo tu pelo rosa**- bromeaba.

Q: **Pelo rosa...mmm ella intentó ****teñírselo de color**** verde hace unos meses.**

R: **¿Qué dices?.**

Q: **Si...al parecer Shelby le castigó y le prohibió que hiciera algo así y decidió teñírselo ella misma, en su habitación...**

R: **Uff...¿de verdad lo hizo?.**

Q**: Si...**

R: **Madre mía...pero Quinn, cuándo vi la imagen de Beth en tu casa te pregunté que si sabias algo de ella y me dijiste que no...¿Por qué me mentiste?.**

Q: **Shelby me pidió que fuese discreta si quería que siguiese recibiendo noticias suyas...no sé, ya sabes cómo es y bueno...pensé que debía serlo también contigo.**

R: **¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?.**-preguntó ya en el interior de la casa.

Q: **Porque ahora es distinto...sé que puedo confiar en ti...de hecho, ahora mismo eres junto con San y Britt, la única que lo sabe.**

R**: ¿Y tu madre?.**

Q: **No...ella no sabe nada.**

R: **Vaya...pues...me alegro que confíes en mi.**

Q: **¿Sabes qué?, Beth va a estudiar música en el conservatorio de Londres, al parecer es todo un portento...y tiene una voz espectacular.**

Rachel la miraba sorprendida.

Q: **Toca varios instrumentos y va a clases de danza después del instituto.**

R: **Vaya...-**respondía incrédula- **me alegro.**

Q: **Yo también, ver que hace bien las cosas me hace comprender que tomé la mejor decisión en dejar que se marchara con Shelby.**

R: **Quinn, tú**** habrías sido una madre perfecta, no hay más que ver cómo tratas de Jimmy, no tienes nada que envidiarle a Shelby.**

Q: **Gracias...**

R: **Imagino que Shelby estará también contenta...por fin tiene a una hija con la que comparte la pasión por la música y no tiene que abandonar- **espetó bajando la mirada un tanto apenada.

Quinn sintió la tristeza en las palabras de la morena, sabiendo que aún, después de tantos años, Rachel aún sentía el dolor de saber que su madre nunca la quiso a su lado.

Q: **Rachel, Shelby está orgullosa de ti.**

R: **No me importa eso, a mi sólo me importan mis padres...son ellos los que me han educado, los que me han dado el cariño y la felicidad...son ellos por los que ahora estoy donde estoy, no por Shelby.**

Q**: Bueno Rachel, pero también tienes que ponerte en su lugar...era muy joven y...**

R: **Quinn, tú también eras joven y a pesar de entregarle a Beth, siempre has estado pendiente de ella...sabes cómo ha vivido, dónde, sus gustos, su personalidad...Shelby solo se interesó por mí cuándo supo que me quería dedicar a la música, nunca recibí un regalo suyo por cumpleaños, ni felicitaciones de navidad...no me puedes comparar.**

Quinn bajaba también su mirada. Rachel tenía razón, Shelby había ignorado a la morena y sólo se interesó por ella cuándo supo de su talento, luego de no aceptarla, decidió volver a marcharse y olvidarse de ella nuevamente.

Aunque Quinn sabía que Shelby conocía toda la trayectoria profesional de Rachel, no era suficiente.

Q: **Bueno...olvidemos eso**- espetó tratando de animarla- **¿me enseñas la foto?.**

R: **Claro...ven**- Rachel tomó la mano de la rubia y la invitó a que la acompañase.

Quinn se extrañó. Rachel, no se dirigía hacia la puerta de la derecha, justo la que daba al gran pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, sino que optó por abrir la puerta que quedaba a la izquierda de aquél gran retrato que colgaba en el frontal.

Q**: ¿Dónde vamos?, éste pasillo no me lo enseñaste**- espetó al introducirse en un angosto pasillo.

R: **No todo el mundo puede entrar aquí, se necesita mi bendición...es mi lugar sagrado**.

Quinn se mostraba incrédula mientras avanzaba hasta que llegaron al final, dónde una pequeña puerta les invitaba a pasar.

Al otro lado, los ojos de Quinn se abrían al máximo al contemplar la habitación.

Era grande, casi tanto cómo su habitación. Un gran ventanal ocupaba la pared frontal, mostrando las impresionantes vistas de Manhattan de noche, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención, fueron las estanterías que se situaban en las paredes de los laterales.

Estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo y que acogían a centenares de libros.

En mitad de la estancia, un pequeño escritorio y un chaise lounge de piel bajo una lámpara.

El suelo, enmoquetado, permanecía lleno de cojines.

Q: **Guau...¿qué es esto?.**

R: **Mi lugar para pensar...para leer.**

Quinn no daba crédito, ¿cuántas sorpresas más pensaba mostrarle aquél día?, primero el museo y sus conocimientos, luego su pasión por el cine independiente y ahora aquello.

R: **Siéntate**- la invitó a que se sentase en el escritorio al ver que permanecía muda.- **también**** tengo que darte algo...**

Quinn tomó asiento en aquél sillón, detrás de la clásica mesa que servía de escritorio y observaba cómo la morena, ayudándose de una pequeña escalera, ascendía hasta uno de los estantes, tomando un pequeño libro y luego, un álbum de mayor tamaño.

R: **Quiero regalarte algo.**

Q**: ¿Qué es?.-**

R: **En tu casa ****vi**** que tenías algunos libros, novelas clásicas...y descubrí que tenías Cumbres Borrascosas.**

Q: **Ajam...me gustan los clásicos.**

R: **Toma...creo que no vas a encontrar nada más clásico y más antiguo que ****esto**- espetó entregándole el pequeño libro.

Quinn lo tomó y se quedó perpleja al leer la portada, "Selected poems by Currer Bell, Ellis Bell y Acton Bell.", la rubia alzó la vista hacia Rachel, completamente sorprendida.

R: ¿**Sabes quienes son?-** preguntó divertida.

Q: **Ajam...son Charlotte, Emily y Anne Brontë, son los ****pseudónimos**** que utilizaron para publicar sus poemas.**

R: **Exacto...mira la fecha en la portada trasera.**

Quinn giró el libro con delicadeza y volvió a sorprenderse.

Q: **1847.**

R: **Sólo vendieron dos libros el año que lo publicaron, ése es uno de ellos.**

Q: **¿Qué?-** preguntó completamente sorprendida.

R**: Lo encontré hace unos años en Londres, lo tenía un coleccionista y no dudé en comprarlo...**

Q: **Pero...Rachel, ****esto**** es un tesoro...debe valer ****muchísimo**.

R**: ****Muchísimo****-** respondía sonriente.

Q: **No puedo aceptarlo.**

R: **Quinn...es un regalo, quiero que lo tengas tú...no va a ver nadie que lo cuide cómo tú lo vas a hacer.**

Q**: No...no...ni hablar Rachel**- respondía nerviosa.

R: **Mira a tu alrededor...tengo cientos de libros...la gran ****mayoría**** vienen de otros ****países****, escritos en otros idiomas...los hay suizos, alemanes, chinos...de todas las culturas habidas y por haber...creo que ese es uno de los pocos que tengo en inglés y no consigo entenderlo tampoco**- bromeaba divertida- **apuesto a que tú**** vas a saber valorarlo mejor que yo.**

Q: **Pero...**

R: **Shh...****no hay más discusión...es tuyo ****y ahora mira.**..-zanjó el tema abriendo el álbum de fotos para mostrarle la instantánea de la pequeña Beth junto a ella misma.

Quinn no apartaba la vista de la morena y de aquél valiosísimo libro. Sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que temía porque Rachel pudiese oírlo.

No podía ser más perfecta, se repetía una y otra vez y de pronto, las palabras de Santana dejándole claro que ambas eran de mundos opuestos volvieron a su mente.

Estaba completamente confundida, Rachel era lo mejor que había conocido en su vida y sobretodo, pertenecía a un mundo que realmente le fascinaba.

Las fiestas, los flashes y las entrevistas sólo era la cara vista, la oculta era la especial, aquella chica que se fascinaba por las culturas, que aprendía de todo lo que le rodeaba y sentía curiosidad infinita por conocer a los demás.

Una chica que era capaz de tener en su propia casa una sala de ensayo y una habitación para meditar y leer, aquella chica que tenía una fotografía de su propio rostro en mitad del salón y una muñeca de Barbra Streisand en su estantería, dejando claro que siempre iba a ser una fan a pesar de ser ella una estrella.

Una estrella que se codeaba con las grandes figuras del mundo de la fama y luego se perdía en la sala de cine más independiente de la ciudad.

En aquél instante, en el que la morena se esmeraba en encontrar aquella foto entre las paginas de aquél álbum, Quinn se limitaba a observarla, a dar gracias a quien fuera por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocerla y volver a ponerla en su camino.

R: **Aquí está**- espetó sin ser consciente de los pensamientos de la rubia- **mira**- le mostró la fotografía.

Quinn volvía a estremecerse. Ante ella, una imagen de Rachel, con su típica vestimenta que tan especial la hacía en el instituto y una pequeña Beth entre sus brazos.

Q: **Ohhh...-**no supo si aquél breve suspiro iba al ver a su pequeña de aquella forma o por volver a ver a la Rachel del instituto.

R: **Está ****guapísima**** ¿verdad?.**

Q: **Sí-** respondió emocionada- **ambas lo ****estáis****.-**sonreía.

R: **Cuando la ****vi**** me quedé helada, no recordaba tener ésa imagen, pensé en ****ti****.**

Q: **Es...hermosa Rachel, gracias por ****enseñármela****.**

R: **Te la regalaría ****también****...pero me gustaría conservarla.**

Q: **Oh, claro...claro, no te preocupes, me conformo con verla.-** interrumpió.

R: **No he terminado...he dicho que me gustaría conservarla pero te la puedes llevar y sacar una copia, si quieres.**

Q: ¿**Sí?, ¿no te importa?.**

R: **Por favor Quinn, es tú hija...tienes derecho a tener sus fotos.**

Q: **Hay un hueco especial en mi casa para ésta foto...**

R: **Me alegro...ya va siendo hora de que tengas una de Rachel Berry-** bromeó.

Q: **Cierto...igual también me animo y me llevo esa imagen que tienes en el salón.**

R: **Mmmm...****Te**** iba a costar ****llevártela**** sin que me d****iese**** cuenta.**- sonreía- **oye...¿te importa si me pongo más cómoda?...éstos zapatos me están matando.**

Q: **Claro...ponte cómoda, como si estuvieras en casa**- respondía divertida.

R: **Vaya...gracias**- sonreía-**mira las otras fotos si quieres...son todas del instituto y apareces en muchas.**- le indicó al tiempo que abría una puerta que se mostraba en el lateral y que daba a su propia habitación.

Q: **¿Entras por ahí?.**

R: **Claro...éste es mi lugar secreto, cuando necesito esconderme...me cuelo por aquí.**

Q: **Buen truco...oye**- la detuvo antes de que se metiese en su habitación- **¿qué**** hacías mirando fotos del instituto?.**

R: **Quería**** comprobar una cosa.**

Q: **¿Qué cosa?.**

R**: Quería saber si Quinn Fabray era igual a Quinn Smith.**

Q: **¿No me ves igual?.**

R: **Mmmm...****Tenía**** una imagen confusa.**

Q**: ¿Cómo?, ****no te entiendo.**

R: **Antes de éste fin de semana, te recordaba con tu vestido de graduación, y luego del fin de semana, ya no lo recordaba.**

Quinn volvía a mostrarse confundida, no entendía nada de lo que decía y Rachel se percató.

R: **Digamos que mi mejor recuerdo de Quinn Fabray en el instituto se reducía a la imagen que tenías cuándo decidiste cambiarme la vida con aquél beso en mi habitación, la noche de nuestra graduación...**

Quinn ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar.

R: **Después del fin de semana pasado, la única imagen que rondaba por mi mente era la de Quinn Smith...en Richmond, recordándome que fueron sus labios los que me cambiaron la vida**- hizo una pausa adentrándose en la habitación y lanzando una última mirada hacia la rubia, que aún permanecía petrificada en aquél escritorio- **quería comprobar si existía alguna diferencia entre ambas Quinn...**

Q**: ¿Y la has encontrado?.**

R: **No...son la misma persona...entregándome el mismo regalo.**


	20. Capitulo 20 Menudo lío, Quinn

13 /14 de marzo.

Rachel volvía a la habitación al tiempo que su teléfono comenzaba a sonar.

El rostro confuso de la rubia tras aquella sentencia suya rondaba por su mente, y se lamentaba.

No aprendía, no había hecho nada de lo que se había propuesto, dejar de intimidarla y no jugar con fuego.

Rachel lo había intentado. Una cita en el museo era la mejor excusa para no tener opción a lanzar indirectas sin ser consciente, un café por Central Park, también era una buena opción para no caer en ese juego, pero la estúpida aparición de sus amigas, provocó aquel acercamiento entre ambas, cuando no tuvo más remedio que esconderse entre los brazos de Quinn, y lo peor no fue eso, sino la extraña reacción de la rubia.

Estaba encantada por lo que hizo y así lo demostró.

La peor opción sin dudas, fue llevarla hasta su casa y dejarle que viese todas aquellas imágenes, que aunque no traían ningún tipo de consecuencia, si había servido de excusa para llevarla hasta su habitación más personal e intima.

R:** Sí.**- respondió a la llamada de Álex que aparecía sonriente en la pantalla.

A: **¿Por qué me mientes?.**

R:** ¿Qué?.**- Rachel se descompuso. Ya sabía que la chica llamaba para pedirle explicaciones por su paseo con Quinn cuando debería estar descansando.

A:** Rachel, acepto que te apetezca salir con ella, acepto que te estés enamorando de ella, pero ¿por qué me dices que ella no quiere nada cuando es evidente que sí?.**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?**- trató de no alzar demasiado la voz al tiempo que se perdía por el pasillo hasta el salón, para hablar con más tranquilidad.

A: **Vi los ojos de Quinn, vi como te abrazaba y eso no era disimulado.**

R: **No digas tonterías Álex, le pedí que me cubriese porque sabia que las otras se iban a enfadar si me veían allí.**

A:** Lo sé, lo supuse...no creo que tú seas capaz de exponerte en un parque de ese modo sin más, pero lo que yo te estoy recriminando es que te pases la vida lamentando que Quinn no quiere nada contigo y no es así.**

R: **Pero Álex...no digas...**

A. **Escúchame Rachel, esa chica necesita que le sigas el juego para soltarse de una vez por todas, para dejar esos miedos de los que hablas...no seas imbécil, yo en tu lugar la llamaba y la invitaba a cenar...**

R: **Está aquí**- interrumpió en voz baja.

A: **¿En tu casa?.**

R: **Ajam...hemos ido al cine, al museo...y ahora está viendo unas fotografías del instituto**- volvía a explicar procurando no dejarse oír por Quinn.

A:** No seas imbécil Rachel, sé que tienes miedo a que te rompa el corazón, pero no sé por qué, ****estoy convencida de que no lo hará, te lo juro...lo vi en sus ojos, vi que disfrutaba estando así contigo, abrazada a ti...**

R:** No quiero destruirlo Álex...**

A:** ¿Y que mierda es ésta vida sin riesgo?...vamos Rachel, jamás te vi así con nadie y no puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentarlo...**

R: **Es su decisión Álex, no puedo obligarla a algo que no quiere.**

A: **No dejes de tentarla...no cambies, tienes que jugártela...sabes que te amo y va más allá de lo que tú y yo tenemos, más allá de una amistad...no soy nada sin ti y necesito de tu felicidad para yo serlo también, y si esa chica te la va a dar...no puedo permitirte que lo dejes pasar.**

R: **Álex...yo.**

A: **Rachel, la vida es corta...y todo en ésta vida se perdona o tiene solución...excepto la muerte. Si no lo intentas, te vas a sentir fracasada, si lo intentas y no sale bien, insiste hasta que se acaben los recursos...si no funciona, estoy segura de que Quinn sabrá perdonarte...pero si funciona, todo habrá merecido la pena...y ambas seremos felices.**

R: **Te quiero..**.

No podía contestarle nada más que no fuese aquello.

A:** Mañana te llamo...y comemos, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok.**

Tenía un don. Álex se había caracterizado por aparecer en los momentos más importantes de su vida. Lo hizo cuándo tuvo que hacer el casting para aquella obra de música, convirtiéndose en su inseparable compañera, lo hizo cuándo viajaron por todo el mundo, cuándo descubrió que estaba enferma, cuando tenía que romperle el corazón a decenas de chicos o Finn se lo rompió a ella.

Álex se había convertido en parte de su ser y muchas veces se lamentó no tener ésa complicidad para compartir su vida junto a ella.

Ninguna de las dos lo sentía, pero sabían que eran almas gemelas. No se iban a separar nunca, pero debían encontrar ese amor en otras personas.

Quinn aún trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras de la morena justo antes de meterse en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

No era la mejor de las opciones para mantenerse fría.

Aquél día había sido realmente especial y para colmo, a Rachel le daba por, no solo lanzarle indirectas, sino regalarle aquella declaración que podría derretir al ser más frío del planeta.

Sólo aquél álbum de fotos podría hacerla olvidarse de aquella escena y recuperar la compostura.

Imágenes dónde ella aparecía, al igual que el resto de chicos del Glee Club. Quinn no podía evitar emocionarse.

Habían cambiado tanto, al menos San, Britt, Rachel y ella. Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn,Blaine, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam...aquellos eran sus amigos, aquellos con los que creció y descubrió que la vida no era un camino de rosas.

Fotografías en el pasillo, en la fiesta de graduación, en el baile de promoción, en el campeonato de fútbol, incluso de algunos profesores como Will y Emma.

Rachel guardaba toda una colección de fotografías de aquella época.

Q:** Oh dios...**-exclamó al descubrir una imagen grupal- **¿Rachel?**- espetó en voz alta.

R:** Dime-** la morena se asomaba a la estancia, con una sencilla camiseta que apenas cubría su trasero.

Q: **Mira esto**- Quinn no apartó la vista de la fotografía y no fue consciente de la vestimenta de Rachel.

R:** ¿Qué?-** preguntó curiosa acercándose a la mesa.

Q: **Esta foto es de las nacionales, las que tuvimos aquí, en Nueva York, ¿cierto?.**

R:** Si...¿por?.**

Q:** Mira a Sam y Mercedes-** le señaló con el dedo.

La pareja permanecía tras el grupo, dándose la mano sin que nadie fuese consciente del gesto.

R: **Se están dando la mano**- murmuraba acercándose a la imagen.

Q:** Si...pero, supuestamente Mercedes y Sam salieron en el verano, después de las nacionales, ¿lo recuerdas?.**

R: **Es verdad-** la miró incrédula- **nos estaban ocultando que ya estaban juntos.**

Q: **Bueno...a lo mejor no estaban juntos, pero algo había**- respondió alzando la vista por primera vez.

Quinn perdió el habla al ver que Rachel, se mostraba ante ella con unas braguitas de culote y aquella camiseta blanca de media manga.

Se olvidó de las siguientes palabras, olvidó coordinar las frases para poder seguir manteniendo aquella conversación y todo por culpa de la imagen de la morena.

R: **Quinn...eres peor que un chico-** espetó divertida al ver que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Q: **¿Qué?..**.-reaccionó con rapidez- **no...no te estaba mirando.**

R:** ¿Ah no?**- preguntó apoyándose sobre la mesa,

Q:** No...estaba pensando en...en Sam y Mercedes**...-mintió al tiempo que volvía la mirada al álbum.

Otro nuevo error. Tras pasar nerviosamente aquella pagina con la fotografía de las Nacionales, Quinn se topó de bruces con una imagen que ya nunca iba a poder olvidar.

Q:** ¿Qué es esto?**- preguntó sorprendida.

R:** Soy yo...¿o no lo ves?**-mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

Q: **¿Cómo...cómo te has hecho ésta foto?..**.**¿es un montaje?.**

R:** No...me la hizo Shanon Guillian, tuve que pagarle para que me dejara su uniforme**.

Quinn no daba crédito. Ante ella se mostraba una perfecta Rachel, vestida de Cherio, con una enorme sonrisa y su particular y adorable flequillo.

Q: **¿Para qué lo hiciste?, oh dios...si Sue Silvester sabe que te pusiste el uniforme sin pertenecer a las animadoras te habría hecho la vida imposible...¿lo sabes?.**

R:** Quinn, toda actriz necesita un pasado...imagínate que voy a un casting y me piden que sea animadora...tenía que tener una prueba física.**

Q: **Pero tu no fuiste Cherio...¿ibas a mentir?.**

R: **Tenía 17 años Quinn, habría hecho lo que fuera por llegar hasta dónde estoy ahora y mentir diciendo que había sido animadora, no es algo tan grave...¿no crees?.**

Q**: No tienes...digo no pareces animadora, eso es algo que se lleva...se nace**- respondía sonriente.

R: **¿Qué dices?...te voy a demostrar que sí podría haber sido una buena animadora-** Rachel se alejaba de la mesa y se acercaba hacia uno de los extremos de la estantería, buscando entre los libros.

Quinn no podía evitarlo, su mirada iba detrás de cada paso que daba la morena, siguiendo sus curvas, aquellas perfectas piernas que quedaban a plena vista.

R:** Mira...**-volvía hacia la mesa con otro álbum de fotos- **mira ésta foto.**

Rachel abrió el libro y le mostró una enorme fotografía de ella vestida de animadora.

Quinn se tensó.

Evidentemente aquella imagen no era igual que la que acababa de ver antes. Era profesional, probablemente de alguna sesión de fotos. Rachel aparecía en blanco y negro, con una mini falda tableada y nada más.

Dos pompones en sus manos tapaban el pecho que parecía estar descubierto.

La mirada, el gesto provocativo en el rostro de la morena le impactó. No conocía esa faceta de la chica y por un momento, odió no haber mantenido contacto con ella durante aquellos años. ¿Cuántas cosas más se había perdido?.

Q:** Esto...esto...no es ser animadora-** acertó a responder con dificultad.

R: **¿Ah no?**- volvía a preguntar divertida.- **tengo dos pompones, ¿los ves?.**

Quinn alzó la vista.

Q: **Sí...los he visto, pero esa pose no es de animadora...es de.**..

R: **Cuidado con lo que vas a decir**.-la interrumpió

Q: **No iba a decir nada, sólo que no es pose de animadora...**

R: **Hay más...igual alguna si te gusta.**

Rachel volvía a atacar. Quinn sentía cómo las intenciones de la morena eran ponerla nerviosa, pero lo que no sabía es que ella estaba perdiendo aquellos nervios, que ella también se sentía con ganas de corresponder a ese juego, sin miedo a nada.

Q: **Prefiero seguir viendo éstas-** indicó al álbum del instituto- **echo de menos tu flequillo.**

Rachel trató de ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba por instalarse en su rostro y no abandonarla nunca más.

R:** Está bien, sigue viéndolas...yo voy a seguir vistiéndome, como ves...no lo estoy**- se giró divertida frente a la mesa, mostrando parte de las braguitas.

Quinn volvía a perderse en el cuerpo de la chica. La morena dejó el book de fotos sobre el lounge y volvió a la habitación.

Quinn trataba de concentrarse nuevamente en las imágenes de sus antiguos compañeros, pero aquél book dónde aparecía Rachel de animadora con aquellos pompones cubriendo su pecho, le estaba mandando señales desde aquél sillón en mitad de la sala.

¿Habría más fotos así?, ¿desnuda?...

La cabeza de Quinn comenzó a girar, sus ojos solo se fijaban en el maldito libro que descansaba en el sillón y sin dudarlo, apenas sin ruido, se acercó lentamente hasta él, tomándolo entre sus manos mientras se sentaba en el espectacular sillón.

Varias miradas hacia la puerta, comprobando que Rachel aún se veía inmersa en el interior de su habitación, incluso en el baño, fueroN suficientes para sentirse segura. Sus sentidos estaban puestos en los pasos de la morena, mientras sus manos ya se deslizaban por el interior de aquél álbum, dónde decenas de fotos profesionales iban apareciendo ante sus ojos.

Tragaba saliva. Era lo único que podía hacer para evitar que Rachel la oyera, pero en su mente sólo aparecían exclamaciones, palabras mal sonantes, lamentos y suspiros, cada vez que veía una nueva "obra de arte", como podía llamar perfectamente a aquellas imágenes de la morena.

Espectacular se quedaba corto para definir lo que veía.

Q:** Oh dios mio Rachel... ¿desde cuándo tienes éste cuerpo?**- murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

Rachel ya la observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Quinn había dejado de vigilar y no se percató de la llegada de la morena, que divertida, miraba como Quinn se recreaba con aquellas espectaculares fotografías.

Pudo oírlo, pudo oír el "Oh dios mio Rachel" y un leve suspiro a continuación. Las palabras de Alex latían en su corazón. Quizás tenía razón, pensó.

Estar descalza le sirvió para llegar a la altura de la rubia sin provocar ningún sonido que pudiese alterarle.

R: **¿Por qué miras esas fotos si me tienes aquí?**- susurró tomando asiento en un pequeño espacio, junto a Quinn.

La rubia ni siquiera se sorprendió con la llegada. Había perdido todo control de reacción y se limitó a cerrar el álbum, bajando la mirada.

R: **¿Quinn?**- murmuró intentando que girase su rostro para que le contestase.

Q: **Ya vi el otro álbum y me aburría**- se excusó sin levantar la mirada.

R: **Ah... ¿has visto la última imagen?**- preguntó sabiendo que no le había dado tiempo.

Q: **¿De éste o del otro?.**

R: **De éste**- espetó abriendo el libro que aun permanecía entre las manos de la rubia.

Q: **Mmmm...no.**

Rachel se acercó más a la chica al tiempo que buscaba aquella última imagen que ya empezaba a intrigar a Quinn.

Pero la rubia, estaba más pendiente de la extrema cercanía de la morena junto a ella. No era bueno, no podía serlo.

Quinn se sentía completamente indefensa ante sus deseos.

R: **Mira...**

Rachel ya le mostraba la imagen y Quinn se descompuso.

Estaba desnuda. Rachel estaba desnuda en aquella espectacular fotografía. Aparecía recostada en una manta de pompones y papelillos típicos de los grupos de animadoras. El fotógrafo se había colocado en el mismo suelo, sacando una perspectiva del perfil del cuerpo de la chica.

Quinn no podía ver más allá de la silueta que dibujaba la pierna de la morena, flexionada sobre el suelo, la mareante linea que trazaba su vientre, subiendo por sus costillas y dibujaba el pecho firme de la chica hasta que se perdía en su cuello. Tras aquél seguimiento, sólo los ojos de la morena se hacían presente.

Rachel ladeaba su cabeza para quedar mirando hacia la cámara o mejor dicho, para fulminar con su mirada a todo ser que tuviese la oportunidad de contemplar aquella fotografía.

R: **¿Te gusta?**- preguntó con un leve susurro.

Q:** Es...es...bonita- **acertó a responder completamente obnubilada por la imagen.

R: **¿No te gusta?.**

Q: **Eh...si, si...claro...pero, ¿estás desnuda?.**

R: **Ajam...**

Q: **No sabía que te hicieses fotos desnudas.**

R: **Sólo está esa...tengo la única copia de esa imagen, así que nadie más podrá verla...si yo no la muestro.**

Q: **¿Y el fotógrafo?**- preguntó confusa. Eso es lo que tendría que haber estudiado, pensó tras aquella pregunta, fotografía.

R: **El fotógrafo fue Álex.**

Q:** ¿Álex?.**- le odiaba, definitivamente odiaba a aquella chica y a su maldita suerte.

R: **Si, necesitaba alguien de confianza...la cámara es mía, la foto es mía y es mi casa.**..

Q: ¿**Y para qué te la hiciste?-** Quinn permanecía mirando la imagen. No había conseguido alzar la vista para cuestionar a la morena mirándola a los ojos.

R: **Un capricho...me resultaba excitante tener un desnudo propio.**

Q: **¿Excitante?.**

R: **Si... ¿no lo crees?...me parece que está muy bien hecha...se ve que estoy desnuda pero no es grosera, no...muestra más de lo que se debe dejar ver...al menos en esa ocasión.**

Q: **Sin duda...**

R: **¿Sin duda qué?.**

Q:** Que no es burda...está muy bien hecha...y...**

R: **¿Excita?**

Quinn no respondió. Se limitó a cerrar de una vez por toda aquél libro y dejar de mirar las enloquecedoras curvas de la morena sobre aquella alfombra de pompones y sobretodo, su mirada.

R: **Quinn...mírame y dime...¿crees que puede ser excitante?.**

Q:** Si...si lo es.**

Rachel sonreía. Quinn había ignorado su petición para que le mirase a los ojos.

R:** Lo siento...si no me miras a los ojos, no te creo...además...tenía pensado que quizás podrías llevarte una copia...de ti me fío.**

Q: **¿Para qué iba a querer yo una copia de una foto tuya desnuda?.**

Rachel esbozó una leve sonrisa.

R: **Tienes razón, ¿para qué ibas a querer una foto mía desnuda?**- repetía la pregunta tratando de conseguir que Quinn se relajase un poco de la tensión que estaba invadiéndole.- **¿Has descubierto algún secreto más en las otras fotos?.**

Q:** No...**-respondía con rapidez.

Evidentemente no podía relajarse si la morena seguía a su lado y ella tenía que disimular que aquellas fotos habían causado ese efecto de excitación en ella.

De repente, la escena del beso en Richmond y aquella sensación que la invadía justo cuándo el inoportuno chico de la inmobiliaria llegó, hacía acto de presencia en su mente y en el resto de su cuerpo.

Tenía que cortar aquello como fuese, pero no encontraba nada, absolutamente que le ayudase.

R: **Me ha llamado Álex**- cambió de tema por completo. El nerviosismo y la incomodidad que mostraba Quinn estaban poniéndole en alerta. No podía fastidiar aquél día, no podía después de haber logrado sobrevivir a su deseo.

Q:T**e ha dicho que nos vio en el parque, ¿verdad?.**

R: **Sí, se ha reído...**

Q: **De ridículas que parecíamos...**

R:** Exacto, dice que disimulamos muy mal**- espetó sonriente.

Era mentira. Álex no le había dicho absolutamente nada de aquello, pero tenía que relajar a la rubia de cualquier manera posible.

Q:** Nadie en su sano juicio se creería que fuésemos pareja**- respondió al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y dejaba el álbum de fotos sobre la mesa.

R:** ¿Por?, ¿tan poca cosa te parezco?**.- interrogó al tiempo que se acomodaba en el lounge.

Q: **No es eso-** respondía dándole la espalda y el pequeño libro de poesías que le había regalado- **pero resultaría extraño.**

R: **¿Por qué?...cuándo dos personas se enamoran, da igual cómo sean...no entiendo a qué te refieres.**

Q: **No...no somos iguales, no... podríamos estar juntas ni una semana.**

R: **Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.**

Q: **Álex no es tu polo opuesto.**

R: **Por eso no nos enamoramos.**

Q: **¿No quieres enamorarte?.**

R:** Depende...**

Q: **¿De qué?.**

R: **De la persona.**

Q: **Acabas de decir que cuando dos personas se enamoran, da igual cómo sean...¿tienes prejuicios?, es contradictorio.**

R: **No, me has preguntado que si quiero enamorarme y te he dicho que depende de la persona, no que pueda elegir si me enamoro o no.**

Quinn frunció el cejo tratando de ordenar aquella respuesta y sacar la conclusión. Pero fue entonces cuándo se giró, buscando la mirada de la chica y se la encontró recostada sobre el sillón, sin apartarle la vista de encima.

R: **¿No lo entiendes?.**

Q: **Trato de entenderlo.**

R: **Quinn-** respondió reincorporándose- **ahora mismo, preferiría no enamorarme, porque la única persona que conozco que puede llegar a provocarme esa sensación, está ahí...de pie, mirándome**- hizo una pausa.-**pero eso no significa que yo pueda elegir si enamorarme o no.**

Quinn tragaba saliva. Quería entender que Rachel ya estaba completa y locamente enamorada de ella pero aquella sentencia no lo afirmaba con rotundidad.

Q: **Eso significa...**

R: **¿Quieres saberlo?...te aseguro que las amigas no desean saber esas cosas.**

Q: **Es imposible Rachel- **respondió tras una breve pausa.

R:** ¿Qué es imposible?.**

Q: **Que te enamores de una persona en un mes.**

R:** Primero...¿quien dice que yo me enamore en un mes?.-** Rachel comenzaba a creer las palabras de Álex. Quinn estaba dando por hecho que la morena estaba enamorada de ella y parecía gustarle que así fuera. Quizás necesitaba de ese juego, de ese tira y afloja para terminar venciendo sus miedos.-** normalmente sólo necesito un par de minutos- **sonrió divertida.

Quinn no supo cómo responder a aquello. Se había tomado la libertad de creer que era ella quien ocupaba su corazón pero Rachel podría negarlo y dejarla mal parada.

R: **Segundo**- prosiguió al ver que Quinn no respondía a su primera pregunta-**¿ por qué te devalúas?.**

Q:** ¿Soy yo?-** preguntó sin pensar.

Rachel sonrió. Prefería verla así, con ella interesada en mantener aquella conversación.

R: **Ya te he dicho que ahora mismo sólo me podría enamorar de quien está ahí, mirándome.**

Q: **¿En un mes?-** preguntó sin apartar la vista de la chica.

R:** Te recuerdo que gané una apuesta y me sobró parte de ese mes...y tú jamás habías mirado a una chica.**

Quinn esquivó la mirada, mostrando una tímida sonrisa que puso en guardia a la morena. Algo ocultaba.

Q: **Cierto...nunca me fijé en una chica-** respondió al tiempo que volvía la mirada hacia el libro.

R: **Quinn**- espetó levantándose del sillón y acercándose a la mesa, dónde permanecía apoyada la rubia-** si alguna vez...quiero decir...si no tuvieses inconveniente en enamorarte de una chica, ¿podrías enamorarte de mi?.**

Q: **Yo no tengo inconveniente en enamorarme de una chica, nunca he dicho eso.**

R:** Pero...**

Q:** Que no me haya sucedido, no significa que no me pueda suceder...ahora.**

R: **Pero jamás lo harías de alguien como yo...¿cierto?.**

Q: **¿No acabas de decir que nadie puede elegir de quien enamorarse?.**

Rachel se sorprendió. Que Quinn hubiese dejado caer aquella pregunta, aunque con algo de ironía por su parte, podría ser la confirmación total hacia las palabras de Alex.

R: **Yo no puedo elegir, ¿tu tampoco?.**

Q: **Manda el corazón...¿no?.**

R: **Sí...pero también influyen otros factores, cómo el físico, la personalidad...no sé.**

Q: **¿Por qué te devalúas?.**-Ahora era Quinn quien utilizaba aquella pregunta para silenciar a la morena.

R: **Yo no me devalúo, te he preguntado que si podrías enamorarte de mí.**

Q:** ¿Por qué no?.**

R:** Porque soy Rachel Berry, la chica frustrante del instituto a la que hacías la vida imposible, la que era objetivo de tus burlas y a la que dibujabas en posturas no aptas para menores en las puertas de los baños.**

Q: **Ya sabes que siempre te he admirado...incluso te lo he confesado, que te tuviese manía no tiene nada que ver con lo que pueda sentir, además...eres especial.**

R: **¿Especial?.**

Q: **Sí, hoy me has dejado con la boca abierta.**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q: **Bueno...jamás pensé que te gustase el arte, que te gustase el cine independiente ni que existiera un lugar como éste en tu casa-** respondió mirando hacia las estanterías abarrotadas de libros.

R:** ¿Y eso te gusta?.**

Q: **Claro...me gusta la gente especial, la gente que me aportan cosas interesantes.**

R: **¿Crees que soy interesante?.**

Q:** Si...de hecho, no pareces una estrella de Broadway-** sonreía divertida.

Quinn se sentía bien hablando así con la morena.

R: **¿Y qué mas te gusta de mí?**- ignoró ese último comentario. Rachel estaba dispuesta a sacar toda la información que fuese necesaria para aclarar sus dudas.

Q:** Bueno...eres divertida y a la vez responsable, eres cariñosa...cuidadosa, te gusta lo minimalista, es un buen punto eso-** volvía a sonreír divertida-** no sé...**

R:** ¿Y de mi físico?...¿te gusta algo?.**

Q: **Eh...-**desvió la mirada hacia el libro- **bueno...me...me gustan tus ojos, son grandes...expresivos...y tu pelo...es bonito, brillante-** respondía llenándose de una tierna timidez.

R: **Vaya...es más de lo que esperaba, aunque te has olvidado de mi nariz**- bromeó tratando de volver a relajarla.

Q: **Cierto-** respondió nuevamente sonriente- **b****ueno...también...también me gustan tus labios.**

R:** ¿Mis labios?.**

Q:** Si...son...son...**-hizo una pausa- **no sé, me gustan.**

R: **A mi me gusta tu voz**- espetó con rapidez- **me pasaría horas escuchándote hablar...ojala yo tuviese ese tono.**

Q: **¿Que dices?...**

R: **Sí...suenas tan...sensual.**

Q: **No creo, tengo una voz normal, ya me gustaría a mí cantar como lo haces tú.**

R: **No hablo de eso, hablo de tu voz...de cómo hablas, cómo te expresas...cómo suenas, no sé, es..**.

Q: **Voy a tener que grabar un audio leyéndote algún cuento..**.-bromeó.

Rachel lanzó una mirada hacia el libro de poesías y se lo arrebató sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

R:** Lo vas a hacer...**- espetó al tiempo que buscaba entre sus hojas.

Q: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Son las 23: 14 pm, aún estás a mi disposición y quiero que me leas una poesía.**

Q:** Nooo...ni hablar.**

R: **Si, sí...además vas a leer una que me encanta**.

Q:** ¿Las has leído?**- preguntó incrédula.

R: **Es lo que se hace con los libros, leerlos-** respondió divertida mientras le entregaba el libro con la hoja dónde estaba escrita la poesía.- **vamos...léela**- ordenó.

Q:** Rachel...no...no quiero leer.**

R: **Te lo ordeno, vamos...gané la apuesta.**

Q:** Pero...**

R:** No quiero peros...vamos, empieza-** le ordenó cruzándose de brazos mientras la observaba divertida.

Quinn resopló frustrada al tiempo tomaba el pequeño libro y observaba la pagina.

Q: **Está bien...pero...bueno...déjame que me mueva, porque si me quedo ahí quieta y me miras, me da vergüenza.**

R: **Ok...puedes hacer lo que quieras**- espetó- **yo me pongo cómoda**- indicó al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el sillón y se recostaba sobre él.-**vamos...estoy preparada.**

Quinn tomó aire y dio la espalda a la morena, tratando de apartar la vergüenza que la inundaba.

Q: **Ven, camina conmigo,****  
>sólo tú has bendecido alma inmortal.<strong>**  
>Solíamos amar la noche invernal,<strong>**  
>Vagar por la nieve sin testigos.<strong>**  
>¿Volveremos a esos viejos placeres?<strong>**  
>Las nubes oscuras se precipitan<strong>**  
>ensombreciendo las montañas<strong>**  
>igual que hace muchos años,<strong>**  
>hasta morir sobre el salvaje horizonte<strong>**  
>en gigantescos bloques apilados;<strong>**  
>mientras la luz de la luna se apresura<strong>**  
>como una sonrisa furtiva, nocturna.<strong>**  
><strong>

Rachel observaba a Quinn, que con paso lento, recorría toda la estancia, inmersa en aquellos versos, dando lo mejor de sí con una exquisita dulzura en su voz.

Q: **Ven, camina conmigo;****  
>no hace mucho existíamos<strong>**  
>pero la Muerte ha robado nuestra compañía<strong>**  
>-Como el amanecer se roba el rocío-.<strong>**  
>Una a una llevó las gotas al vacío<strong>**  
>hasta que sólo quedaron dos;<strong>**  
>pero aún destellan mis sentimientos<strong>**  
>pues en ti permanecen fijos.<strong>

Quinn se había metido de lleno en la poesía. Las palabras salían de sus labios como si fueran suyas y no dudó en lanzar la primera de las miradas hacia la morena. Para su sorpresa, ésta permanecía con los ojos cerrados, escuchando con atención las palabras que entonaba.  
>Y se despistó. Sus ojos comenzaron a perderse por el cuerpo de la chica, el mismo que minutos antes había contemplado en aquella fotografía, completamente desnuda, que a punto estuvo de meterla en un buen lío, sacando a la luz aquellos deseos que se habían instalado en su interior.<p>

Rachel abrió los ojos al no seguir escuchando a Quinn. Sabía que esa poesía aún no había acabado y no sabía por qué se había detenido.

Su gesto se heló al contemplar a Quinn frente a ella, apoyada en la mesa, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Q: **No reclames mi presencia,****  
>¿puede el amor humano ser tan verdadero?<strong>**  
>¿puede la flor de la amistad morir primero<strong>**  
>y revivir luego de muchos años?<strong> 

Quinn volvía a mirar a Rachel tras regresar a su relato. Una extraña fuerza la hacía oscilar la mirada y sin dudarlo, comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta tomar asiento a los pies de la chica.

Rachel se reincorporó, acercándose a Quinn, sin perder de vista sus labios que volvían a unirse para seguir entonando aquellos versos.

Q: **No, aunque con lágrimas sean bañados.****  
>Los túmulos cubren su tallo,<strong>**  
>la savia vital se ha desvanecido<strong>**  
>y el verde ya no volverá.<strong>**  
>Más seguro que el horror final,<strong>**  
>inevitable como las estancias subterráneas<strong>**  
>donde habitan los muertos y sus razones,<strong>**  
>El tiempo, implacable, separa todos los corazones<strong>

Quinn terminó de leer la última frase y cerró el libro sin apartar la vista de él. Rachel permanecía a su lado, observando el rostro de la rubia, que caía sobre su pecho.

R: **Es...como si me hubieras besado**- susurró tratando de explicar lo que había sentido al leer aquella poesía.

Q:** Es triste...¿mis besos te resultan así?**- preguntó sin alzar la vista.

Rachel acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de la rubia, apartando un mecho de pelo que caía sobre su rostro y no le dejaba verla.

R:** No...no hablo de lo que dice la poesía, hablo de lo que provoca en mi tu voz...es...es como esos cantos de sirena de los que hablan las leyendas.**

Q: **Hipnotizadora...**

R: **Embriagadora...envolvente, sensual...no podría describirlo con ningún adjetivo en concreto.**

Q: **¿Pero sí con un beso?-** interrumpió alzando la mirada hacia el rostro de la morena.

R: **Un beso tuyo.**

Q: **¿Que diferencia hay con otros besos?**- Quinn había roto la barrera que le prohibía mirar a Rachel sin ruborizarse, sin sentirse vulnerable y conseguía preguntarle aquello sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de la chica.

R: **Tus besos...son...son especiales...sólo he recibido dos...o casi tres**- recordó el pequeño beso que le entregó la rubia el día anterior en la consulta- **pero han sido suficientes para que se sitúen en lo más alto de mi lista.**

Q: **¿Con sólo dos y medio he conseguido ese honor?.**

R: **Ajam...**

Q: **Y eso que nos interrumpieron en el segundo...**

R: **Cierto...**

Q: **¿Qué habría pasado si no nos interrumpiesen?.**

R: **No lo sé...probablemente yo habría perdido la cabeza más de lo que ya la perdí.**

Q:** ¿La perdiste?.**

R: **Completamente...¿y tú?...¿que habría pasado en ti si no nos interrumpen?.**

Necesitaba saberlo. Quinn estaba frente a ella, mirándole a los ojos y queriendo saber todo lo que había sentido al besarle, ahora ella necesitaba saber que había pasado en su interior.

Q: **¿Tú que crees?**- preguntó

R:** Lo que yo crea está demás...quiero saber la verdad y eso...sólo me lo puedes decir tú.**

Q:** No...no lo recuerdo...**-respondió con la respiración agitada-** tendría que...revivirlo de nuevo**.

Rachel suspiró. Lo había escuchado. Quinn acababa de confesarle que quería volver a besarla y ella no podía resistirse, no podía negarse cómo lo hizo el día anterior. Tenía que arriesgarse, como Álex le había dicho. ¿Qué iba a perder?, ¿que podría sucederle?, que su corazón quedase destrozado, que más da, ¿y si mañana estaba muerta?, ¿se iba a permitir el lujo de no volver a besarla por miedo a sufrir?

El corazón se recuperaba, la incertidumbre de no saber que hubiera sucedido jamás se apartaría de ella.

Y entre aquellas dudas, con aquellas preguntas y respuestas que comenzaban a golpear su mente, logró destruir el leve espacio que las separaba, buscando los labios de la rubia que parecían esperarle ansiosa.

Distinto, pensó Rachel justo cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de Quinn. Era distinto porque las intenciones eran completamente distintas a las de los anteriores besos.

En aquél instante, ni Quinn la besaba para acallar sus dudas cómo hizo doce años atrás, ni la besaba por curiosidad, cómo hizo en Richmond.

Ahora la estaba besando con intensidad, con ganas de disfrutar de sus labios, aquellos que según le había confesado, entraban dentro de sus gustos sobre la morena.

Fue tomando forma. Quinn sentía el peso del libro entre sus manos, obligándola a mantenerlas alejadas del rostro de la morena, dónde realmente querían estar y no dudó en dejarlo con cuidado sobre aquel agradable suelo enmoquetado.

Ahora sí, ahora podía acariciar el rostro de la morena mientras sus labios y su lengua ya compartían el mismo espacio, el mismo aire.

Rachel permitió que ese aire que compartían se interpusiese entre ellas, deteniendo con dulzura aquél beso pero sin romper el espacio que las dejaba frente a frente, con la distancia justa para seguir sintiendo el calor que desprendían cada una.

R: **¿Qué sientes?...¿qué**** sientes con mis besos?**- susurró. Buscaba la aprobación de la rubia para continuar. Necesitaba oírlo para seguir en aquél sueño.

Q: **No es suficiente...necesito más.**-respondió sin abrir los ojos y volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los de Rachel, recobrando aquél beso que comenzaba a dejarlas a expensas de sus sentidos.

La morena lo aceptó sin dudas. No podía negarse a algo así ni aunque se lo propusiera y sin ser consciente de su acto, comenzó a girarse, dejando el espacio que ocupaba en el sillón a disposición de Quinn, que por inercia, permitía que su cuerpo buscara el lugar más cómodo para seguir inmersa en aquel beso.

Rachel se dejaba caer sobre su costado, ocupando parte del extenso sillón, mientras Quinn,se dejaba vencer también por la gravedad, quedando recostada sobre su costado, frente a Rachel, sin perder bajo ningún concepto el encuentro con sus labios.

Allí todo era más fácil, más sencillo de sobrellevar.

Rachel no había dejado en ningún momento de regalarle suaves caricias con sus manos, sobre su mejilla, perfilando la mandíbula y el cuello mientras le demostraba por qué sus labios, formaban parte de su encanto.

Y Quinn lo sentía. Se sentía especial, sentía la dulzura, la delicadeza que Rachel estaba poniendo en aquél momento, haciéndola sentir única, por estar en aquél lugar, aquél día, en aquella hora.

Q: **Rachel-** susurró cediendo en el beso- **dime que ****esto**** está bien... dime que no debo salir corriendo.**

La morena la miró con ternura. Quinn tenía 31 años, pero su alma seguía siendo la de aquella chica que no sabía lo que quería.

R: **Para mí es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...y desearía que para ti también lo fuese**- respondió lentamente- **pero tienes que ser tú quien decide, quien siente si está bien o no...es tu decisión.**

Q: **¿Soy especial?**- volvía a preguntar susurrando.

R: **Lo eres-** respondió al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa y se perdía en los ojos de la rubia.

Quinn volvía a dejarse llevar y continuó con aquél beso, pero ésta vez, sus manos no se limitaban a acariciar los brazos de la morena, si no que con delicadeza, tiró de ella, invitándola a que ocupase un mejor lugar sobre su cuerpo.

Rachel se desenvolvió con facilidad tras aquél movimiento y abriéndose camino entre los brazos de Quinn, se posicionó sobre ella, volviendo a buscar los labios para continuar con aquél regalo que no esperaba recibir aquella noche.

Un regalo que no merecía pero que Quinn le estaba entregando y de una manera más intensa de como empezó.

Q: **Me gustas Rachel...me gustas mucho**- La voz de Quinn sonó alta y clara justo cuándo Rachel la liberaba de aquel beso, para perderse por el cuello de la chica, sin ser responsable de su acto.

Y aquella sentencia, no hizo sino más que alterar el estado de la morena, que sentía cómo el cuerpo de Quinn se dejaba llevar, tal y como lo había hecho en Richmond.

No sabían cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que comenzó aquél beso y no querían saberlo, pero sus cuerpos comenzaban a hablar, a ceder y dejarse llevar por los sentidos, sin miedos, si dudas.

Rachel lo sabía. Sentía cómo su corazón latía cada vez con más rotundidad, con más fuerza y podía escuchar el latido de la rubia, sobre su propio pecho, acompañado de la profunda respiración que mantenía en aquella batalla.

R:** Quinn...**-susurró casi con una suplica. Si seguía así no iba a poder detenerse y no quería hacerle daño, no quería destruirlo todo.

Q: **Estoy aquí**- respondía calmándola- **quiero estar aquí...no quiero que te detengas.**

R: **¿Seguro?.**

Quinn no respondió. Tiró de la morena sobre ella y volvió a fundirse en un beso, ésta vez con más fuerza, con más intención.

Rachel acató aquella orden y olvidó todo. Se dejó llevar por completo, destruyendo el miedo que había comenzado a inundarla.

Había deseo en las manos de Quinn, que sin pudor, conseguían aferrarse a la espalda de Rachel. Se perdían por la espalda de la morena, apartaban la camiseta de la chica para hundir sus uñas sobre la tersa y suave piel Rachel, para acariciar al mismo tiempo con una dulzura y sensualidad que difícilmente podrían combinar, pero que ella hacía a la perfección.

Rachel era consciente en todo momento de los impulsos a los que se estaba viendo sometida Quinn. Sentía cómo los movimientos de sus caderas iban más allá de aquel beso, cómo la agitación de su pecho, era síntoma inequívoco de que quería más, algo más que aquello, y se detuvo.

Detuvo el beso para reincorporarse un poco, ante la atónita mirada de Quinn, que trataba de comprender cuál era el siguiente paso que iba a dar la morena.

Las manos de Quinn seguían aferradas a la cintura de la chica y esa era la razón por la que Rachel se detuvo.

Tras cuestionar con la mirada a Quinn, comenzó a levantarse la camiseta para desprenderse de ella y permitir que todo fuese más cómodo.

Necesitaba la aprobación de la rubia para dar aquél paso y Quinn se la dio de la mejor de las maneras, ayudándola a desprenderse de ella.

La agitación en su pecho se hizo más intensa al descubrir el torso semidesnudo de la morena, y un pequeño gesto de Quinn, buscando uno de los botones de su blusa, fue suficiente para Rachel, que supo que ella también quería estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Rachel apartó las manos de la rubia, que ya se esmeraban en desabrochar su propia blusa, y tomó el mando de la situación.

Lentamente, con delicadeza y sin apartar la mirada de la chica, comenzó a desabrochar la blusa, permitiendo que el elegante sujetador que vestía, quedase visible ante ella.

Tuvo que reincorporarse para poder desprenderse por completo de la prenda y Rachel aprovechó aquella cercanía, para volver a besarla, tratando de evitar que pudiera sentirse extraña al quedar semidesnuda ante ella.

Rachel lo estaba haciendo bien. Quinn sentía como la morena, conseguía hacer sentir especial con sus caricias, como trataba de relajarla con sus besos, con la extrema delicadeza que estaba utilizando para llevarla más allá de su imaginación.

Una imaginación que la golpeaba cada vez que se atrevía a abrir los ojos y descubría que era la morena quien la estaba besando, quien acariciaba su cuerpo y le provocaba aquel fuego que difícilmente iba a conseguir extinguir.

Podría estar soñando, pero la silueta de la morena sobre ella, la estaban volviendo loca.

Sus labios abandonaron la boca de Quinn y comenzaron a perderse por el cuello de la chica, pero algo le distrajo.

Quinn aprovechó aquél instante en el que no disfrutaba de aquél beso para comenzar a susurrar.

Q: **Rachel...dame...dame**- le costaba hablar- **dame tres razones para perder la cabeza.**

La voz de Quinn sonaba terriblemente sexy a escasos centímetros del oído de la morena, que no había parado en ningún momento de dejar besos sobre el cuello y mandíbula de la chica.

Q: **Vamos...dime...una...**

Rachel se separó del cuello y acercándose al oído dejó un leve suspiro.

R:** Gané la apuesta y estás a mi disposición.**..

Q: **Mmmm**- Quinn se mordía el labio. El tono de voz de la morena no era muy distinto al que ella misma había utilizado.- **vamos...dime...dos.**

Rachel se alejó de aquella zona y dejando un beso sobre los labios, optó por perderse en el lado opuesto, en la otra mejilla de la rubia, dónde delicadamente, comenzó a dejar besos hasta que llegó al lóbulo de la oreja.

R:** Prometo que tocaras el cielo...que verás las estrellas y no hablo de mí**- volvía a susurrar.

Quinn no necesitaba más, de hecho habría entregado su mundo al mismísimo diablo por uno sólo de aquellos susurros. Pero le fascinaba la respuesta que Rachel había optado por entregarle.

Q: **Tres...**.

Rachel volvía a apartarse del cuello de la rubia y se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, con los labios casi rozando su boca, con la respiración agitada de Quinn, que impaciente esperaba aquella última respuesta.

Pero Rachel no habló. Su tercera respuesta fue un gesto, un pequeño mordisco sobre el labio inferior de la rubia, que prácticamente dejó de ser persona con aquella acción.

El beso volvía a hacerse intenso, pero ésta vez, estaba acompañado por los movimientos que lentamente habían comenzado a marcar sus caderas.

Quinn aun permanecía con los pantalones puestos, pero daba igual. Rachel no iba a detenerse en aquél instante para eso, porque se veía incapaz de detenerse ante el movimiento que Quinn le obligaba a llevar.

R: **Quinn...ahora soy la que necesito tres...tres razones para saber que debo seguir**...- murmuró mirando a los ojos de la chica.

Q: **No voy a huir...**-acertó a responder.

R:** Dame tres...tres razones Quinn**- volvía a pedir reincorporándose sobre la chica y manteniendo la mirada.

Quinn alzó sus manos y acarició el rostro de la morena, apartando el pelo que caía revuelto sobre sus mejillas al tiempo, que acoplaba su pierna derecha entre las de Rachel, buscando una postura más cómoda.

Q: **Hoy te pertenezco...ganaste la apuesta.**

R: **Dos...**.

Q:** La última vez que toqué el cielo fue hace doce años...va siendo hora de volver a sentirlo.**

Rachel no pudo permanecer firme ante aquella razón y no dudó en volver a besarla antes de continuar con aquél juego.

R:** ¿Tres?**- pidió a modo de suplica.

Q: **Soy especial- ** susurró.

Calor. Rachel podía sentir el calor que desprendía Quinn entre sus piernas al acomodar la suya propia entre ellas en el momento en el que se dejó caer sobre la chica para volver a besarla, incluso con la tela de sus pantalones de por medio.

No pudo responder.

Había olvidado que ella sólo vestía unos pequeños shorts y aquello no era suficiente impedimento para que la pierna de Quinn se encontrara por completo sobre su centro.

La rubia fue consciente del gesto y el posterior suspiro de la morena al sentir la presión sobre aquella zona y recordó, que ella misma lo había sentido cuando se encontraban en Richmond.

Sabía que era placentero, que daba igual que hubiese ropa por medio y quería sentirlo de nuevo.

Pero allí resultaba complicado.

El asiento del sillón, no permitía que la pierna de la morena llegase hasta dónde necesitaba que lo hiciese y la frustración comenzó a invadirla.

Ver cómo Rachel se movía sobre su pierna la estaba enloqueciendo, pero ella también quería sentirlo, también quería acompañar a la morena en aquél sensual movimiento que marcaba.

Q: **Rachel..**.-susurró apartándose de sus labios.

La morena buscó la mirada de la chica y le bastó para entender que si aquello iba a más, debía hacerlo bien, demostrándole que estar con una mujer, no era un simple movimiento con roces.

Rachel se levantó lentamente y obligó a Quinn a que siguiera su movimiento, tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a levantarse también del sillón.

Durante el escaso trayecto que separaba aquella habitación del dormitorio de Rachel, no permitió que apartase la mirada de sus ojos, obligándola a seguirla, recordándole que aquello estaba bien y era algo deseado por las dos.

No dudó en apartar varios almohadones de la cama y el esponjoso edredón, para invitar a la rubia a que ocupase aquél lugar.

Quinn, obedeció sin dudas, aunque en su rostro comenzaba a mostrarse un pequeño rubor que hizo saltar la alarma de Rachel.

Un par de palmadas al aire fueron suficientes para que la luz de la habitación se esfumara y sólo un leve resplandor, que mágicamente, apareció alrededor de la cama, desde el suelo, dejando una tenue luz que permitía ver con claridad sin la fuerte luz de las lámparas.

Quizás de aquella forma, Quinn, al igual que sucedió en Richmond, pudiese dejarse llevar mejor si las envolvía la oscuridad.

Y así fue. A Quinn le relajó la idea de no tener ver toda la habitación pendiente de ella a su alrededor. Prefería que sólo fuese Rachel quien le daba cobijo.

La morena no tardó en volver a posicionarse sobre ella y volvía a utilizar la misma dulzura con la que lo había hecho en el sillón, sin perder de vista la mirada de Quinn, a pesar de la escasa luz que las envolvía, pero que era suficiente para que las miradas se encontraran, buscando su aprobación para aquella acción.

Y volvía a llegar la aprobación, sin palabra alguna.

Quinn entrecerraba los ojos al sentir el calor del cuerpo de la morena sobre el suyo, excepto en las piernas, dónde los pantalones seguían ocupando su lugar.

Tuvo que ser ella, quien colando sus manos entre ambas, consiguió desabrochar el botón y dar vía libre a Rachel, para que retirase aquella prenda.

La morena no dudó y colocándose de rodillas, tiró de los pantalones, dejándola simplemente con aquel conjunto de ropa interior que vestía.

Quería volver a su posición, quería volver a tumbarse sobre Quinn, pero un ligero gesto de la rubia, le hizo saber que debía acabar con otras barreras.

Quinn lanzó una mirada hacia el pecho de la morena, una mirada que la desnudó y recordó que aquellas prendas también debían ser retiradas por completo.

Quiso hacerlo bien, con pausa, tratando de provocar al máximo los sentidos de la rubia y evitando que se sintiese extraña, volvía a obligarla a que se reincorporase sobre la cama, quedando sentada frente a ella.

Rachel tomó ambas manos de la chica y las acercó a su pecho, justo al broche del sujetador que quedaba en la parte frontal.

Solo un pequeño click, y la prenda cayó sobre las rodillas de la morena, dejándola desnuda ante la viva y atenta mirada de Quinn.

Rachel reaccionó y fue ella, quien acercándose y rodeando con sus brazos a Quinn, desabrochó el sujetador de la rubia, liberándola lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Quinn respiró con dificultad al sentir el pecho completamente desnudo.

Rachel esbozó una leve sonrisa al contemplarla y con sumo cuidado, se acercó, obligándola a caer de nuevo sobre la cama y volviendo a aquel beso que ya se había convertido en único.

Los labios, la mandíbula, el cuello, los hombros de Quinn eran invadidos por los labios de la morena, que no dejaba un sólo recoveco libre de sus besos y que terminaron en su pecho.

Los latidos. Ahí, en ese mismo lugar dónde Quinn solía colocar aquel frío fonendoscopio, estaban ahora sus labios, sintiendo la respiración y la pulsación de la chica con cada beso, con cada roce de cuerpo.

R: **Si no dejas de estar nerviosa, no podré averiguar tus pulsaciones**- espetó con ternura sin aparatarse del pecho.

Q: **Si fueses médico, sabrías que el pulso también se mide en otras zonas...**

Rachel sonrió ante la respuesta de Quinn y sintió alivio al ver que estaba a gusto, que se sentía cómoda entre sus brazos, con sus besos y que pretendía seguir hasta llegar a lo que tanto estaba deseando.

Sin tiempo alguno que perder, comenzó a deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, buscando con sus manos las finas braguitas que aun conservaba y que se interponía entre ellas.

Quinn ya evitaba mirarla. Sentía como las manos de la morena tiraban de la prenda, apartándola al completo de ella y dejándola completamente desnuda ante los ojos de la morena.

Rachel se estremecía al contemplar la desnudez de la chica, que por sus movimientos, parecía sentirse un tanto avergonzada y optó por desprenderse de las suyas propias y evitar que siguiese sintiéndose vulnerable.

El calor. Quinn comenzaba a sentir el calor del cuerpo de la morena sobre el suyo y esperaba con impaciencia sentir algo más que la piel de su cuerpo. Algo que ascendía por sus piernas y se detenía sobre ella, sin posarse pero inundándola de aquel húmedo calor que desprendía.

Q: **Te necesito...**-susurró abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con Rachel, que a pulso, se mantenía sobre ella sin apenas rozarla.

Rachel no respondió. Se limitó a mirarle directamente a los ojos al tiempo que encontraba el lugar, el recoveco, el movimiento perfecto para hacer lo único que en ese instante necesitaban ambas.

Y lo hizo. Quinn se quedó sin palabras al sentir como y sin una lógica razonable, el centro de Rachel se encontraba con el suyo propio.

Cómo lo estaba haciendo le resultaba realmente confuso. Rachel seguía frente a ella, mirándola al tiempo que su cadera comenzaba a moverse de una forma tan sensual que poco o nada podía hacer para detenerla y averiguar cómo había logrado que ambas zonas se unieran a la perfección.

Jamás había sentido algo así, jamás se había encontrado con algo tan especial y realmente le gustaba.

Era nuevo, era un encuentro entre una zona de su cuerpo con la de Rachel, totalmente desconocida para ella y que estaba demostrándole que daba igual la experiencia que tuvieras, que daba igual los años y todo lo vivido, siempre había algo nuevo por descubrir y en aquella situación, era espectacular.

Quinn enredaba sus manos en el pelo de la morena, ayudándola a que se acomodase sobre ella. No sabía el por qué, pero sentía cómo si lo hubiese hecho durante toda su vida.

Cinco años de carrera, dos masters y un doctorado no eran suficientes para comprender cómo podía sentir tanto con tan poco.

Como el simple y sensual movimiento de la morena entre sus piernas, podía hacerla perder la cabeza de aquella forma y no necesitar nada más para llegar hasta dónde intuía que iba a lograr alcanzar.

R:** Jamás en mi vida con****ocí a nadie tan perfecta como tú****- **susurraba-**nadie que me fascine como tú**** lo haces, nadie que me vuelva tan jodidamente loca.**

Rachel abrazaba a la rubia, sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas, acoplando su cuerpo por completo al de Quinn, que se limitaba a entrelazar sus manos alrededor del cuello de la chica, jugando con su pelo, creyéndose real en aquel sueño.

Q: **Me fascina que me hables así, me encanta que te vuelvas loca- **acertó a responder.

Aquella confesión terminó por enloquecer a Rachel. El movimiento se hizo más intenso, acompañado por uno de aquellos besos que hacían perder toda noción de tiempo.

Todo era nuevo a pesar de haber tenido el privilegio de besarla en varias ocasiones.

Su lengua, sus labios, su forma de besar era tan distinta a lo que ya había probado, que Rachel deseaba que aquello no acabase nunca.

Y por primera vez, después de sentir como su cuerpo bajaba un poco la intensidad que mantenía, agradeció tener aquella estúpida enfermedad que la hizo encontrarse de nuevo con Quinn.

Q: **¿Estás bien?**- preguntó a modo de susurro al notar como Rachel, se dejaba caer por completo sobre su cuerpo y se perdía en su cuello, dejando una tira de besos, mientras su movimiento se pausaba levemente.

R:** No quiero acabar nunca-** susurraba alimentándose del perfume de la rubia que se dejaba notar en aquella zona de su cuello- **no quiero despertar Quinn, no quiero que salgas por esa puerta...**

Q: **Yo tampoco Rachel...no, no acabes nunca, podría estar así toda la vida.**- respondió abrazándola.

Pero debía acabar. Y tenía que hacerlo porque sus cuerpos ya no daban más. La tensión, el deseo, del primer encuentro había provocado tal cantidad de sensaciones, que era imposible alargarlo más.

Y la primera de las dudas que inundaban a Quinn, terminaron por esfumarse al recibir aquél orgasmo sin necesidad de nada más que el cuerpo de la morena sobre el suyo. Tras observar la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos de Rachel, supo que a ella tampoco le había hecho falta nada más que su cuerpo para llegar hasta el final.

Rachel se estremecía.

Habían sido aquellos temblores en el cuerpo de la rubia, los que consiguieron llevarla a lo alto de aquella montaña rusa, consiguiendo que su cuerpo liberase toda aquella tensión de una sola vez.

Q: **Oh dios Rachel-** murmuró tras recuperar el aliento y sentir como la morena continuaba inundando de besos su cuerpo, perdiéndose entre su pecho, el cuello, su mandíbula y no dejaba ni un sólo momento de relajación entre ambas.

Q:** Necesito recuperarme- **murmuraba al sentir como la morena buscaba más.

Rachel buscó la mirada de Quinn, tratando de comprender que es lo que necesitaba.

Q: **No quiero que acabe Rachel...****déjame**** que recupere y que...**

R:** No va a acabar aquí-** interrumpió antes de morder el labio de la rubia.

Q:** He dicho que necesito recuperarme, no puedo seguir si no me recupero...- **espetaba al ver las intenciones de la morena.

R:**Siendo doctora-** Rachel se deslizaba ya por el cuerpo de la rubia- **deberías saber que la mujer**- susurraba al tiempo que llegaba hasta su barriga- **no necesita apenas tiempo de recuperación.**

Quinn se tensaba. Rachel estaba bajando por su cuerpo sin apartarle la mirada e intuía las intenciones que llevaba.

Pero se sentía fuera de lugar. El éxtasis al que había llegado le estaba pasando factura y no creía ser capaz de sobrellevar algo como lo que pretendía hacer la morena.

El fuego que desprendían los ojos de Rachel quemaban. Quemaban a Quinn que no podía sentirse más especial con el deseo que mostraba la chica por su cuerpo.

Fueron sus besos los que calmaron esa quemazón. Besos que se repartían a partes iguales por su barriga y su cadera.

Quinn respiraba, podría sentir como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse, como sus pulmones no tenían la capacidad suficiente para oxigenar su mente, podría sentir como el pulso se dejaba notar en todo su cuerpo y podía imaginar las órdenes de su cerebro, saliendo rápidas hacia todos los músculos de su cuerpo, preparándolos para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Todos los años de estudio y las clases de medicina pasaban ante sus ojos. No había recibido una clase que explicase mejor las funciones de su cuerpo. Sólo Rachel consiguió llevar a cabo aquella demostración en primera persona, de lo que podría llegar a suceder en su cuerpo cuando el deseo y las ganas anulaban cualquier resquicio de razón.

Q:** Rachel**...-susurraba al sentir cómo las manos de la morena se acoplaban a sus caderas

Quinn sentía cómo el rubor se apoderaba de ella al imaginarse la atenta mirada de la morena sobre aquella zona de su cuerpo.

Rachel dibujó una leve sonrisa y alzó la mirada hacia Quinn, al tiempo que, volviendo a deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de la chica, se acercaba a sus labios.

R: **¿Has leído mi diario?**- susurró al tiempo que dejaba varios besos sobre los labios de la chica.

Q:** Mmmm...¿****Qué?...¿qué**** diario?.**

R:** Mi diario íntimo.**

Q**: No****…**

R: **Pues yo juraría que sí...veo que sabes cómo me gusta.**

Quinn cuestionó con la mirada a Rachel, tratando de comprender que es lo que decía.

R:** Suave Quinn...no podría esperar menos de ti...suave y delicado.**

No pudo preguntar nada. Rachel dejó un último beso sobre sus labios y volvía a deslizarse sobre la rubia, obligándola sutilmente a que se acomodara mejor entre aquellos almohadones y comenzaba a inundar de besos su vientre, los muslos, las piernas, sus caderas.

La locura se estaba acercando tanto que Quinn no fue consciente cuándo los labios de Rachel se posaron sobre su centro.

Podría gritar, podría zanjar aquella locura en aquél instante, incluso calculó cuánto tiempo le llevaría apartar a la morena de entre sus piernas, volver a vestirse y salir de allí sin sentirse culpable por hacerlo, pero era absurdo.

Supo que no lo iba a hacer, porque no quería, porque una piedra de miles de toneladas la mantenían sobre aquél colchón, bajo aquél techo, dónde comenzó a ver aquél cielo al que la morena había hecho referencia hacia ya muchos minutos.

Quería imaginar los movimientos de la lengua de la morena sobre su cuerpo, quería trazar los trazos en su mente pero era imposible. No había física que pudiese describir aquella sensación.

Aquél calor, la suavidad, la dulzura, la ternura con la que Rachel la estaba volviendo loca. Sentía como su garganta se secaba y añoraba, incluso la envidiaba, al sentir cómo la morena inundaba su centro con una humedad delirante.

Sólo una mirada, sólo una se obligó a lanzar hacia Rachel. Pudo verla, disfrutando entre sus piernas y creyó morir.

Tenía que dejar de mirarla. Cada movimiento que hacía, lo sentía en su centro y temía por no poder alargar más aquella sensación. Algo que no podía permitirse dado el placer que la inundaba.

¿Cómo era posible que lograse alcanzar aquél estado en tan poco tiempo?, ¿cómo sabía dónde besar, dónde rozar para hacerla perder el sentido?.

Y de pronto allí estaban.

Las estrellas.

Quinn sonrió al tiempo que perdía su vista por el ventanal, que sobre su cabeza, le mostraba una imagen del cielo de Nueva York, completamente oscuro y cubierto de estrellas.

Tenía razón Rachel, estaba viéndolas, sintiéndolas, pero se había equivocado, ella era la única estrella que estaba enloqueciéndola y no era algo nuevo. Hacía doce años que le mostró la puerta de la locura y ahora, simplemente la invitaba a pasar.

Q**: ¡Oh dios Rachel.**..**!**-suspiró- **no...no aguanto más-** tirando aun más la cabeza hacia atrás.

Era imposible, pensaba. No podía ser que lograse aquello en tan poco tiempo, pero lo estaba consiguiendo, lo iba a conseguir.

Rachel se limitó a tratar de mantener sujeto el cuerpo de la rubia, apoyando sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica, sin apartar los labios de su centro.

Las caderas de Quinn se alzaban sin control. La rubia se revolvía en la locura, olvidándose absolutamente de todo y dejándose llevar sólo por aquella sensación que comenzaba a desesperarla.

Rachel se veía incapaz de alargar más aquello. Era imposible dado el estado de la rubia y decidió terminar aquél capricho de la mejor de las maneras.

Una, dos , tres...fueron las razones y los movimientos necesarios para que Quinn se dejase caer vencida por aquella sucesión de orgasmos.

Q: **Oh dios...oh dios- **murmuraba con la respiración entrecortada.

Rachel se apartó de la zona, dejando delicados besos, que iban subiendo por el vientre y el pecho hasta llegar nuevamente a la altura del rostro de la rubia.

Quinn abrió sus ojos al sentir la extrema cercanía de la morena y descubrió aquella perfecta y traviesa sonrisa en sus labios. Satisfecha por el estado al que había llegado Quinn, satisfecha por haber disfrutado con su cuerpo, por haber logrado algo que había deseado desde hacía muchos años.

R: **¿Recuperada?-** preguntó dejando un pequeño beso sobre los labios.

De nuevo Quinn se estremecía. Aquel sabor en los labios de Rachel, ahora era distinto, completamente nuevo para ella e inexplicablemente, le gustaba.

Sólo pudo esbozar una tímida sonrisa y morderse el labio, antes de responder como deseaba.

Q: **Supongo..**.

Podrían haber contado las horas, pero resultaba complicado cuándo todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en la otra. Jamás una noche pasó tan rápido y a la vez pudieron disfrutarla más.

El amanecer estaba a punto de llegar y las iba a encontrar abrazadas en aquella devastada cama, supuestamente dormidas, pero no era así.

Sólo Rachel dormía, boca abajo, con las sabanas cubriendo solo parte de su cuerpo mientras la almohada permanecía entre sus brazos ,hecha un completo desastre.

Quinn se levantaba con sumo cuidado. Sólo tenía una hora para llegar a su casa, ducharse y salir hacia el hospital.

Aquella guardia de 24 horas iba a resultar extremadamente dura y podría haberse lamentado si no llega a ser por la imagen de la morena completamente dormida.

No pudo evitar mirarla mientras recogía su ropa del suelo y se vestía con cuidado.

Rachel se movía para terminar dejando caer más aún la sábanas de la cama y una divertida sonrisa se adueño del rostro de la rubia al descubrir el cuerpo desnudo de la morena.

No podía marcharse de allí sin cubrirla con las mismas y el edredón, que de poco o nada había servido aquella noche.

R:** Mmmm ¿Quinn?**- Rachel susurró en mitad de aquél plácido sueño, como siendo consciente de la marcha de la rubia.

Q:** Duerme Rachel-** susurró acercándose.

R: **Me tienes que contar dónde aprendiste a hacer eso**- seguía susurrando sin abrir los ojos ni levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

Quinn sonreía

Q: **Ya te lo cuento otro día...duerme**.- susurró procurando no alterarla y se alejó hacia la puerta, dónde lanzó una última mirada antes de salir. No podía contestar a esa pregunta porque ella no había hecho absolutamente nada. Sólo dejarse llevar y entregarse a la experiencia de Rachel, que no permitió que se sintiese insegura en ningún momento.

Había sido una noche dedicada en exclusiva a ella.

Quien se lo iba a decir. Hacía un mes justo que se había encontrado con la morena en su consulta y ahora estaba allí, saliendo de su habitación después de haber pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida y con una inexorable sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

Q: **Menudo lío, Quinn**- pensó.

R: **Cuídate...- **susurró

Q: **Descansa Rachel...**


	21. Capitulo 21 Bipolar

15 De marzo.

J: **¿Estás segura de que saben dónde es la cena?-**

Jason se impacientaba por el retraso de casi 10 minutos que llevaban Rachel y Alex.

Q:** Si...hablé con Rachel ayer, así que no te preocupes...seguro que no tardan en llegar.**

Quinn trataba de convencerse a si misma, si bien había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la morena después de su noche juntas, aquél retraso no era algo normal en ella.

**#Flashback#**

14 de Marzo

10:45 am

-**Uhh...menudas ojeras, ¿no has dormido?-** el jefe de urgencias bromeaba al ver a Quinn acceder a la cafetería del hospital.

Q: **Pues no...no he dormido, pero tampoco me quejo...por cierto, eso de sacar fallos a una mujer es poco elegante, ¿lo sabes?.**

-**Tienes razón, discúlpeme señorita**- respondía con una divertida reverencia.

Q:** Estamos bromistas hoy, ¿eh?**

-**Ya ves...hay que trabajar con humor.**

-**Disculpe doctora**- una de las recepcionistas llamaba la atención de Quinn que ya portaba un pequeño vaso con café.- **ha llegado un mensajero con algo para usted.**

Q:** Dígale que lo deje en recepción, como todos.**

-**Ése es el problema, dice que sólo puede dejarlo si lo recibe usted en manos.**

Quinn se extrañó. No esperaba ningún paquete por mensajería y menos con esas exigencias, por suerte estaba en un pequeño descanso y decidió acudir en busca de aquél impertinente mensajero.

-**¿Dra Smith?**- cuestionaba el chico con una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

Q: **Si...soy yo.**

-**Firme aquí, por favor**- espetó entregándole un dispositivo táctil.

Q:** ¿Sabe que por norma general, los paquetes de mensajería deben entregarse en recepción?**- informaba mientras accedía a firmar en la pantalla.

-**Lo siento, pero era orden exclusiva de que lo recibiera usted directamente, solo cumplo con mi deber**- se excusó el chico.

Q: **Está bien, pero recuérdalo la próxima vez y hágaselo saber a sus jefes-** respondía tomando la caja entre sus manos.

-**Descuide doctora, gracias**- se despidió tras recuperar su dispositivo digital.

Quinn colocó la pequeña caja sobre el mostrador de recepción y no dudó en abrirla, ante la incrédula y sorpresiva mirada de las demás chicas de atención.

Los ojos de la rubia también se abrieron al máximo. La caja no contenía ninguna referencia de su emisor en el exterior, pero sí en el interior, dónde una divertida tarjeta se posaba sobre una tanda de deliciosos pasteles.

" _**A Carrie Bradshaw le sentaban de maravilla...espero que Magnolia Bakery haga que tu mañana sea un poco más dulce. Melinda."**_

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una nerviosa sonrisa al leer la tarjeta y el seudónimo que Rachel había utilizado para firmarla.

-**¿Son de Magnolia?-** preguntó una de las recepcionista mostrándose un tanto cotilla.

Q: **Ajam...¿gusta?-** espetó mostrándole la caja.

-**Oh, no...no gracias**- respondía divertida.

**#FlashbackOFF#**

J:** Ahí están**- Jason daba la señal de alarma ante la llegada de un taxi frente a ellos.

Quinn comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Era el primer encuentro con Rachel, después de aquella perfecta noche, a pesar de que había hablado con ella por teléfono para agradecerle el detalle que tuvo al enviarle aquella fantástica y dulce caja de pasteles el día anterior.

J: **¿Estás nerviosa?**- le preguntó al notar la tensión de al rubia.

Q: **¿Qué?...no, ¿por?**

J: **No paras de moverte**- comentaba divertido.

Rachel y Álex ya se bajaban del taxi y Quinn no pudo evitar recorrer la vestimenta de la morena.

Tenía que disimular, al menos por Jason y Álex, pero le resultaba imposible no mirarla con la boca abierta.

Impresionante era poca palabra para describirla, sobretodo la sonrisa que portaba cuándo les descubrió esperándoles.

Álex tampoco se quedaba atrás. Aquella chica era realmente bella.

Rachel buscó la mirada de Quinn al tiempo que se acercaban. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba descubrir que todo iba bien entre ellas y que tenía su complicidad.

Una complicidad que llegó con forma de sonrisa por parte de Quinn.

R:** Hola-** saludó un tanto confusa-** sentimos llegar tarde, pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente antes de salir.**

J: **No te preocupes Rachel**- interrumpió Jason dejando a Quinn con la palabra en la boca y adelantándose para saludarla con un amistoso abrazo.

Quinn optó por saludar en ese instante a Alex, que la observaba curiosa.

R:** ¿Lleváis mucho esperando?**- preguntaba tras saludar a Jason y hacer el intento de saludar a Quinn.

Q: **No, llegamos...**

J: **¿Tú eres Álex?- **Jason volvía a interrumpir a Quinn, que tuvo que abortar su avance hacia Rachel para saludarla, debido a que el chico se interpuso entre ambas.

Rachel se apartó un tanto frustrada al ver como el chico ya había cortado dos intentos de acercamiento entre ellas.

A: **Sí...tú eres Jason, supongo**- espetaba divertida mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

J: **Sí...encantado, ¿bueno qué?, ¿entramos?.**

R: **Supongo..**.-espetaba un tanto molesta por el ímpetu del chico.

Q:** Permíteme J-** se disculpó interponiéndose entre el chico y Alex y acercándose a Rachel con la noble intención de saludarla.- **¿que tal estás?-** preguntó al tiempo que dejaba un beso sobre la mejilla de la chica.

R: **Ahora mucho mejor**- respondía en voz baja.-**Estás muy guapa.**

**Q: Me temo que tú me ganas en belleza ésta noche.**

J: **Vamos...dejaros de saludos y vamos adentro...que al reserva era a las 8.**

Q: **Estás un poco intenso hoy**- refunfuñaba la rubia al tiempo que accedía a caminar hacia el restaurante.

Rachel esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver el gesto de la chica y siguió sus pasos, acompañada por Alex.

**#Flashback#**

14 de Marzo

23:05 pm.

Quinn tomaba asiento en el sofá que adornaba la sala de médicos de urgencias, dónde pasaban los pequeños descansos entre las urgencias.

El día había sido agotador y aún quedaba la noche entera. El sueño, a pesar de la cafeína que ya inundaba su cuerpo, comenzaba a castigarle.

-**Quinn- **nuevamente, uno de los recepcionistas interrumpían a la rubia en aquél breve momento de relax.

Q:** ¿Qué es ahora?...¿un accidente?...¿un coma etílico?**- espetaba molesta mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-**No, es un sobre para ti, lo dejó un chico en recepción**-

Q: **¿Ahora?**- preguntó confusa al tiempo que tomaba el sobre.

-**Sí, se ve que es urgente...**- respondía abandonando la sala y dejándola completamente a solas.

Quinn volvía a tomar asiento en el sofá, completamente extrañada mientras buscaba el remitente de aquél sobre, que perfectamente cerrado, parecía contener algo importante, dado el tamaño del mismo.

Nuevamente ante ella, en el interior de aquél sobre aparecía una nota.

"_**Logré endulzarte la mañana y supongo que necesitas que también lo haga por la noche. Cuidate. Melinda".**_

Quinn volvía a sonreír emocionada, buscando en el interior de aquel sobre el motivo de su más que probable dulce noche.

Y lo consiguió. A punto estuvo de dejar escapar varias lágrimas al encontrarse con la fotografía de Rachel y Beth que el día anterior había visto en casa de la morena y que había olvidado llevarse para sacar una copia.

Una pequeña inscripción aparecía por el reverso de la imagen.

"_**Sólo tú puedes tener la original de ésta imagen...yo me conformo con poder contemplarla siempre que lo desee, en tu casa"**_

Quinn no lo dudó. En ese mismo instante tomó su móvil y llamó a la morena, algo que no había hecho por la mañana, ya que sólo se limitó a enviarle un mensaje de agradecimiento por los pasteles.

R: **¿Si?**

Q:** Es tu casa...**

R:** ¿Mi casa?, ¿qué casa?- **preguntaba divertida.

Q:** Puedes entrar y salir cuando lo desees...mi casa es tu casa, Rachel.**

R**: No me des tanta libertad...no quisiera recibir orden de alejamiento.**

Q: **No he sido yo quien bajó las estrellas del cielo.**

Rachel se quedó sin palabras ante aquella respuesta. Quinn le estaba dando vía libre para que entrase en su casa, pero todo era una metáfora. Su casa, podría ser su corazón.

Q: **No puedo seguir hablando Rachel**- espetó al notar el silencio de la morena- **en 3 minutos tengo que estar en urgencias...sólo quería darte las gracias por haberme endulzado el día.**

R:** ¿Lo he conseguido?-** reaccionó.

Q:** ¿Lo dudas?**

R: **Bien...objetivo cumplido...espero que las siguientes horas sean leves.**

Q: **Yo también...**

R:** Bien...nos vemos mañana.**

Q: **Te envío mensaje con la dirección, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok.**

Q: **Cuídate Rachel...**

R: **Tu también, Quinn**.-suspiró- **ciao.**

**#FlashbackOff#**

R: **Hacia años que no venia a éste restaurante**- espetó tomando asiento en la mesa que le mostraba el maitre.

J:** ¿Ya lo conocías?, vaya...quería sorprenderos.**

Q:** J...apuesto a que Rachel ha cenado en la gran mayoría de restaurantes de ésta ciudad.**

A. **Y también en sitios que ni siquiera parecen restaurantes**- interrumpió divertida.

Alex tomaba asiento frente a Jason, mientras Quinn, quedaba frente a Rachel.

J: **¿Ah sí?...dudo que hayáis cenado en un restaurante al que fuimos hace un par de meses...se llamaba-** buscó la mirada de Quinn tratando de recordar el nombre.-

Q: **Piesek-** respondió con un exótico acento.

J: **Eso...Piesek, ¿lo conocéis?.**

A: **Yo no...**

R: **Yo tampoco.**

J: **Veis...casi nadie conoce ese restaurante.**

Q:** Es polaco-** interrumpió Quinn tratando de conseguir que Jason cediese un poco en la conversación.

El chico no había parado de hablar desde que se encontraron en la puerta y parecía no tener intención de hacerlo.

Quinn había notado alguna que otra mirada incrédula entre Álex y Rachel, sobretodo con algunos comentarios de Jason, que estaba tomando una confianza desmesurada con ambas.

Por suerte, la cena ya servida había sido la excusa perfecta para que detuviese su particular entrevista a ambas estrellas del teatro, pero sólo duró un par de minutos.

R:** ¿Qué tal fue la guardia?**- Rachel trataba de buscar conversación directa con Quinn, quien no había parado de lanzarle fugaces miradas durante toda la velada.

Q: **Agotadora, tuve que dormir hoy toda la mañana**...

J: **Y casi la tarde**- interrumpió- **si no llego a aparecer en su casa, habría seguido durmiendo.**

A:** Vaya...podríamos haber aplazado la cena, debes estar muy cansada.**

Quinn agradeció aquél gesto a Álex mostrando una sincera sonrisa. Algo que era difícil después de la extraña manía que le había tomado a la chica.

Incluso le constaba mirarle cuando hablaban. Por su mente, aun aparecían las escenas de semanas atrás, cuándo aquella misma chica, se burló de ella y le mintió, obligándola a levantarse de madrugada para acudir hasta el bar dónde estaban, utilizando la enfermedad de Rachel como excusa.

Pero lo que realmente le llenaba de incertidumbre era saber si Rachel le había contado su particular encuentro de hacia dos días.

Álex mostraba un gesto difícil de entender. La chica, mantenía siempre una postura confusa con sus palabras. Quinn nunca sabía si hablaba en serio o se estaba burlando de ella. No llegaba a comprender su sentido del humor, muy distinto al de Rachel, más directo y claro.

Q: **No te preocupes, después de dormir 10 horas, estoy como nueva.**

R:** Si duermes 12 horas , te quedas mejor-** espetó divertida.

A:** Uff...no por favor, no seas como ella-** recriminó tratando de molestar a Rachel.- **en África estuvo un día entero durmiendo, decía que tenía jet lag, pero no era por eso...es que tenía miedo de los monos**- miró divertida a Quinn, que por primera vez sintió complicidad con la chica y ambas sonrieron abiertamente tras aquella anécdota.

R:** Son terroríficos, no paraban de gritar**- se excusó.

A: **Ellos pensarían lo mismo de ti-** bromeó- **¡mirad...ahí va la loca de Broadway que no para de cantar!**

R:** No tiene gracia.**

Q**: Sí, si que la tiene.**

R**: Tú te callas-** la amenazó de manera divertida con el tenedor.

J: **¿Habéis ido a África?**- Interrumpió.

R: **Si.**

J: **¿Juntas?.**

R:** Ajam...**

J: **¿Tú no tienes novio?**- se dirigió hacia Álex.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron incrédulas.

A:** Eh...no, por suerte.**

J: **¿Cómo?...¿no quieres tener novio?.**

A:** No...no estoy interesada, la verdad.**

J: **¿Por?...seguro que tienes a miles de hombres tras tus pasos.**

Quinn empezaba a sentirse incomoda, mientras Rachel se perdía en su plato. Álex podría decir cualquier cosa en aquél tipo de conversación y seguramente Jason iba a salir mal parado, pero no le importaba, excepto por Quinn.

Le caía bien el psicólogo, de hecho lo había visto perfecto hasta que pudo compartir apenas aquella media hora de cena.

Jason, perdía toda la magia y el misterio que le envolvía con su perfecta sonrisa y educación y se transformaba en un insoportable murmullo que interrumpía todas las conversaciones.

A: **Tengo muchos chicos detrás de mi...pero no me interesan los pe**...-se detuvo. Rachel le dio una pequeña patada bajo la mesa al ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir-** no me interesan los chicos**.-recapacitó.

J:** ¿No?...¿eres lesbiana?.**

A: **Un poquito...bastante-** respondió divertida.

J: **Guau...**

A: ¿**Nunca has visto una lesbiana, Jason?-** preguntó con sarcasmo.

Quinn bajaba la cabeza completamente avergonzada por la actitud de Jason.

J; **Claro...tengo amigas que lo son, pero nunca pensé que una estrella de Broadway fuese a confesar eso así, sin más.**

Rachel lanzó una desafiante mirada hacia el chico, tratando de comprender que sentido le estaba dando a aquella respuesta.

A: **¿Por?...¿qué hay de malo?.**

J: **Nada, en absoluto...de hecho me alegro que lo cuentes, ¿tú lo sabias?**- miró a Quinn.

Q:** Jason, no creo que sea un tema de conversación.**

A:** No te preocupes Quinn, no me importa hablar de homosexualidad...ni a Rachel, ¿verdad?**.- miró a la morena que permanecía completamente absorta en el tema.

J: **¿Tú también lo eres?**- preguntó sorprendido.

R:** No...no Jason, yo no lo soy.**

Alex la miró sorprendida, al igual que Quinn, pero ésta, agradeció el detalle de omitirle ese pequeño gran detalle.

J: **Pues ahora que dices eso-** volvió a mirar a Álex- **¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.**

A: **Claro...pregunta**.

J: **Tengo amigas que han mantenido relaciones con otras chicas pero se niegan a reconocer que son homosexuales, ¿qué opinas de eso?.**

A:** No tengo opinión para eso, cada uno es libre de elegir si quiere algo o no...**

Rachel trataba de esquivar la mirada de Quinn, que inevitablemente se clavaba en ella.

J: **Ya, pero es contradictorio...o sea, si mantienes relaciones con personas de distinto sexo eres heterosexual, si lo haces con personas de tu mismo sexo, dejas de ser heterosexual para ser homosexual, aunque sólo haya sido una vez...un experimento, como lo llaman ellas...¿me explico?**.

Quinn trataba de mantener la compostura, pero veía que aquella conversación no iba a acabar bien. Jason tenía el don de la inoportunidad y seguramente iba a meter la pata de alguna forma.

A:**¿Tú eres homosexual?.**- preguntó sin dudas.

Rachel se lamentó y Quinn buscó rápidamente el gesto de Álex, asombrándose por la pregunta.

J:** ¿Yo?...no...no claro que no-** respondía nervioso.

A:** ¿Nunca has reconocido a algún chico guapo?, ¿nunca te has fijado en uno y has dicho, guau...es impresionante?.**

J: **Eh...bueno, está claro que todos nos fijamos en las personas, da igual el sexo, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a mantener relaciones con un chico.**

A: **Si te fijas en un ser de tu mismo genero, eres homosexual.**..

J: **No...no lo soy.**

A:** ¿Tú eres psicólogo?.**

El baile de miradas entre Quinn y Rachel era espectacular. Ambas miraban a uno y a otro, envueltas en aquella batalla de acusaciones, sabiendo que alguien iba a terminar mal parado.

J:** Si, ¿por?.**

A: **¿Te gusta que te llame loquero?.**

J: **¿Loquero?...ese término no existe, es un invento de la sociedad.**

A: **¿Te gusta que te llamen loquero?**- volvía a cuestionar.

J: **No...mi profesión es psicólogo.**

A: **Y esas chicas a las que tú te empeñas en llamar homosexuales, son chicas que tienen sus nombres y que no se identifican con ninguna etiqueta...si no te gusta que te llamen loquero, porque te empeñas en etiquetar tú a los demás.**

Quinn estuvo a punto de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Álex había fulminado a Jason, sin resultar grosera, algo que también agradeció Rachel.

J:** Está bien...tú ganas...pero si vosotras no termináis de aceptar vuestra condición, nunca vais a conseguir que el mundo lo vea como algo normal...y ojo, yo estoy totalmente a favor de la homosexualidad, pero son esos absurdos tabúes los que hacen que el resto no termine de comprenderlo.**

Q:**Eh...lo siento-** interrumpió al ver el gesto serio de Álex tras aquella respuesta. Jason se había sentido amenazado y no dudó en atacar de una forma más directa-** voy...voy al servicio, disculparme.**

A: **Te acompaño-** espetó ante la incrédula mirada de Rachel y la propia Quinn, que no esperaba aquella auto invitación.

Ambas se alejaron de la mesa, directas hacia el servicio.

J: **Vaya...tu amiga es brava**- espetaba tratando de buscar la complicidad en la morena.

R: **Tiene carácter**- respondió con amabilidad. No debía olvidar que aquél chico era alguien importante en la vida de Quinn.

J: **Si...oye, ahora que no está Quinn, quería preguntarte algo**.

Rachel se tensó. Hablar de la rubia sin que estuviera presente no era algo de su agrado.

R:** Dime...**

J: **El martes estuviste con ella, ¿verdad?.**

R:** Eh...**.- se vio acorralada. Aquella parecía ser una pregunta trampa y no quería destruir una posible coartada que hubiese utilizado Quinn por algún motivo.

J: **Me dijo que estuvo contigo, que fuisteis al museo.**

R: **Eh...sí, si**- respondió más calmada.

J: **Bien...¿te costó convencerla?.**

R: **Eh...no, bueno...la cité allí sin que supiera que íbamos a hacer...¿por?**- Rachel no comprendía nada.

J: **Verás...necesito de tu ayuda...Quinn y yo...digamos que estamos acercándonos de nuevo.**

Rachel miraba completamente incrédula al chico.

J:** Desde que estuvimos en Nueva Jersey, nos hemos visto casi a diario...quedamos a menudo, no sé...volvemos a mantener la relación que teníamos y quiero aprovechar para hacerle un regalo especial...y sé que le gustó mucho esa colección que fuisteis a ver...**

Rachel trataba de asimilar aquella confesión y sobretodo todo aquella palabra "acercamiento", a la que hacia referencia.

J: **He pensado en buscar una copia de la obra que mas le gustase para regalársela y...colocarla ****en nuestra casa.**

R: **¿Vuestra casa?**-preguntó completamente pálida.

J: **Voy a pedirle que se venga a vivir conmigo, de nuevo.**

R: **¿Qué?, pero...¿tú estás seguro de que Quinn...**

J: **Rachel, son muchos años...Quinn y yo hemos tenido nuestras discusiones, nos separamos pero no es necesario mucho más entre nosotros para saber que estamos preparados para intentarlo de nuevo...ella me lo está demostrando, yo lo sé, lo noto y bueno también está Jimmy...ella lo adora y en más de una ocasión me ha dejado entrever que le encantaría verlo a diario.**

Rachel se quedó sin palabras. No comprendía nada ni entendía por qué le contaba aquello.

Quinn le había confesado que Jason no era lo que quería para su vida, pero por lo que contaba el chico, todo era distinto.

J: **Hace un par de días me llamó de madrugada, el viernes, justo cuando estabais en Albany...necesitaba escuchar mi voz, según me dijo y yo supe que era el momento...no quiero alargarlo más.**

R: **¿Te llamó?.**

J: **Si...yo estaba de guardia y ella lo sabía... necesitaba hablar conmigo, no sé Rachel...ya va siendo hora de aceptar lo que nos pasa y lo que nos va a pasar siempre y ser felices, ¿no crees?.**

R: **Claro...claro.**..- Rachel respondía automáticamente, sin control alguno de sus pensamientos, que se debatían entre buscar la excusa perfecta para salir de allí y no sentirse humillada o esperar que apareciera Quinn y reprocharle que hubiese jugado con ella.

Aunque en el fondo, la culpa la tenía ella misma.

Por haber cedido, por haberse dejado llevar y jugar con fuego, por seguir el consejo de Álex y buscarla hasta que consiguió tenerla entre sus brazos.

Y ahora aquél chico, estaba diciéndole que Quinn había buscado volver con él.

J: **¿Sabes que obra le gustó más?**- preguntó sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

R**: Eh...no...no lo sé Jason, no dijo nada concreto...**

Q: **¿Nada concreto de qué?**- Quinn aparecía sin previo aviso, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Álex, que ya se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Rachel, completamente devastada.

J: **Nada...nada, cosas nuestras**- respondió sonriente.

Quinn se extrañaba ante la respuesta y buscaba una en el rostro de Rachel, que la miraba con el gesto serio.

No supo a qué se debía aquella mirada, pero sintió qué pretendía decirle algo.

J:** Oye Álex...lo siento**- espetó cambiando de tema.

A: **¿Lo sientes?.**

J: **Si...siento haber sido tan maleducado antes, no pretendía molestarte ni mucho menos**.

A: **Ah...no, no te preocupes, está todo bien**- respondía sorprendida.

Rachel también se sorprendió por aquella disculpa, no así Quinn, que seguía pensativa, tratando de entender que le sucedía a Rachel.

J:** ¿Pedimos el postre?-** preguntaba un tanto más divertido.

Q: **Si...ya va siendo hora.**

Jason hizo un gesto para llamar al camarero y comenzar a pedir el postre, elegido por él mismo y que todas aceptaron en tomar. No obstante, él había elegido el lugar y hecho las recomendaciones sobre el menú.

Q: **¿Estás bien?-** Quinn se olvidó por completo de la presencia de Álex y Jason, para dirigirse hacia Rachel, que ya llevaba varios minutos esquivando sus miradas.

R:** Si...claro.-** respondió un tanto molesta.

J:** Ah...oye, no te he preguntado**- Jason volvía a interrumpirles-** ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cuándo vuelves al teatro?.**

Quinn fulminó con la mirada a Jason por aquella pregunta. Él sabía que aun no estaba recuperada y que aún necesitaba mucho tiempo para volver al escenario.

R: **No lo sé, eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a la doctora.**- respondía con sarcasmo.

No había dudas. Quinn volvía a sentirse extrañada con la actitud de la morena y ya sabía que algo ocurría.

Q: **Aun tiene que recuperarse J**- trató de sonar dulce- **volverá cuándo tenga que volver**.

R: **O no vuelvo..**.- expresó al tiempo que sonreía al camarero que ya dejaba los postres en la mesa.

A: **¿Cómo que no vuelves?.**

R:** Ya sabes que necesito estar al 100%, no voy a subirme a un escenario si no es así.**

Q:** Rachel...te dije que aunque no te recuperes del todo, podrás seguir haciendo lo que haces.**- espetaba confundida.

Álex también se mostraba extrañada ante aquella respuesta de la morena.

R:** Es mi vida, yo decido lo que hacer y como hacerlo, Quinn-** sonó con dureza.

La rubia se contradecía. No tenía ni idea qué le estaba pasando ni por qué, incluso pudo notar el desconcierto también en Álex, que parecía estar en su misma confusa situación.

J: **¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?...¿no vas a seguir actuando?-** preguntó al tiempo que ambas esperaban la respuesta

R: **Haré otras cosas...supongo que Hollywood es un buen lugar para probar**.

A: **¿Hollywood?**.

R: **Si...si no puedo cantar en Broadway, podré hacer películas en Los Ángeles.**

J: **Cierto, seguro que no tienes problema en encontrar cosas importantes allí.**

Q:** ¿Te quieres marchar a Los Ángeles?**

R:** ¿Por qué no?**- respondió manteniendo la mirada.

Q**: Creía**** que Nueva York era especial para ti.**

R: **Nueva York tiene lo único que deseo...Broadway, y si no voy a poder cantar ahí, no tengo nada que me ate a ésta ciudad.**

Quinn se descompuso por completo. Rachel estaba básicamente agrediéndole con aquellas respuestas y el tono sarcástico que utilizaba.

A: **Se me están quitando las ganas de comer**- interrumpía Álex.

Q: **A mi también.**

R: **Ya somos tres.**

J: ¿**No os gusta?-** preguntaba confundido.

Rachel bajaba la mirada. No podía evitarlo. Sólo pensar que Quinn había estado jugando con ella le estaba destrozando.

No había cambiado, pensó. ¿Qué tenía que hablar con Jason la noche del viernes pasado?, ¿tanto le echaba de menos?, ¿por qué a ella le decía que no sentía nada por él?.

Q: **No...no es eso J**- respondió tratando de calmar la situación.

Y el estado de Rachel volvía a alterarse al escuchar el tono dulce y conciliador de Quinn al dirigirse al chico.

J:** Es tu preferido, por eso lo pedí**- respondía Jason lanzando una enorme sonrisa hacia Quinn, que agradecía el gesto con un forzado gesto de amabilidad.

R: **Tiene buen gusto.**- interfirió con ironía.

J:** No lo sabes bien.**

R: **Si, si que lo sé...en el instituto también lo tenía.**

Quinn miraba completamente incrédula a Rachel, pero ésta se limitaba a mirar a Jason, disimulando una sonrisa sarcástica que no sentaba nada bien en su rostro.

R: **¿Cómo os conocisteis?.**

J: **¿Quien?.**

R: **Quinn y tú, ya que hablamos de buen gusto...**

Álex no perdía detalle de la postura que mostraba Quinn en la mesa. Trataba de comprender que le sucedía a Rachel y después de aquellas respuestas fuera de tono que estaba dando, comenzó a entender que algo había sucedido cuando ella y Quinn acudieron al servicio.

J: **Pues...nos conocimos en la facultad**- lanzó una breve mirada hacia la rubia- **yo la había visto por el campus, pero era muy seria...apenas se le veía con gente y me daba un poco de reparo acercarme a ella, hasta que un día...**-sonreía- **bueno, yo tenía que hacer una exposición delante de todos mis compañeros en una clase y antes de entrar, me crucé con ella en el pasillo-** hizo una pausa para volver la mirada hacia Rachel- **charlamos y le comenté que estaba nervioso porque iba a dar una pequeña conferencia pero que después de conocerla a ella, mis nervios habían cambiado de motivo y ahora lo estaba porque no había visto unos ojos como los de ella.**

Rachel no perdía detalle del relato, mientras Quinn comenzaba a lamentarse por todo aquello.

Quizás la morena se sentía incomoda por compartir mesa con su ex, sobretodo después de lo que había pasado la noche del martes anterior.

J: **Quinn me deseó suerte y se marchó. Yo entré en la clase, había olvidado por completo los nervios, pero al presentarme ante todos los chicos, volví a sentirme vulnerable y la ansiedad volvía a mi...hasta que de la nada, apareció una silueta por las escalinatas. Yo no podía creerlo, pero sí...era ella, se había colado en la clase y tomaba asiento en una de las primeras filas.**

**Estuvo durante la hora y media de exposición mirándome, sonriéndome...ayudándome a que los nervios desaparecieran por completo...y desde aquél día, no permití que se alejase de mi- **espetó volviendo a mirar a Quinn y posando su mano sobre la de la chica, que permanecía a un lado de la mesa.

Quinn se tensó al sentir el gesto de Jason, pero no podía apartar la mano con brusquedad, no era lógico. Sólo tenía que no darle importancia y devolverle la sonrisa con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba, sin provocar algo que pudiese perjudicarla. Sin embargo Rachel, no sintió esa sonrisa como algo forzado.

Para ella, ver que Quinn había permitido que el chico la tomase de la mano, delante de ambas y regalarle aquella sonrisa tras el relato, sólo significó que Jason tenía razón.

R: **Que bonito**- interrumpía- **la verdad es que hacéis una pareja perfecta.**

Álex estuvo a punto de atragantarse al escuchar aquella respuesta, que llegó justo cuando daba un pequeño sorbo de su copa de agua.

Quinn lo notó. Sabía que estaba sucediendo, Rachel estaba completamente celosa y por eso actuaba así. Pero tuvo que ser algo lo que le hizo actuar de aquella manera. Rachel se había mostrado amable y educada con Jason desde que le conoció, algo completamente distinto a lo que estaba sucediendo aquella noche.

Q: **Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, ¿no?.**

J:** Eh...bueno, si no vais a tomar más.**

A: **Yo he tenido suficiente..**.

R: **Y yo sigo sin apetito.**

J: **Bien...pues nos vamos-** espetaba segundos antes de volver a llamar al camarero que saldar la cuenta de aquella extraña velada que habían pasado los cuatro.

Los cuatro abandonaban ya el restaurante, envueltos en un extraño ambiente que se había creado entre las tres chicas.

J: **¿Os apetece una copa?-** preguntaba ya en el exterior.

R: **Yo me marcho a casa, lo siento Jason, pero necesito descansar y que me den mimos-** respondía lanzando una mirada hacia Álex.

Quinn no lo soportaba. Ahora no sólo la ignoraba y le contestaba mal, sino que trataba de darle celos con Álex.

J:** Ah...bueno, entonces...no sé, lo dejamos para otra ocasión.**

R: **Claro...para otra ocasión.**

Rachel no dudó en acercarse al chico para abrazarlo a modo de despedida. Alex miró a Quinn, buscando su aprobación para despedirse de ella de igual forma y la rubia aceptó, abrazando a la actriz, que tras ese gesto, se dirigió hacia Jason, para despedirse también de él.

J: **Me ha encantado conocerte Alex, ha sido un placer.**

A: **Lo mismo digo**- respondía educadamente.

Rachel entrelazó el brazo con el de Álex, tratando de evitar tener que despedirse de Quinn, que con la mirada fija, esperaba algún tipo de reacción en la morena.

Y aquello no era justamente lo que esperaba.

R: **¿Nos vamos?**- preguntó lanzando una mirada hacia Álex, que asentía y ya comenzó a alejarse de la pareja.

Quinn sintió como Rachel pasaba justo por su lado y ni se había despedido ni le había mirado.

J: **Voy a pedir un taxi**- espetó Jason sin ser consciente de la acción de la chica.

Sentía como su respiración comenzaba a alterar su pulso. No podía verla, pero la imaginaba caminando, agarrada al brazo de Álex y alejándose de ella sin sentir culpa alguna en su conciencia y no podía soportarlo.

Q:** Olvidé darle algo a Rachel**- reaccionó dirigiéndose a Jason.

J: **¿Qué?**

Q: **Pide el taxi, ahora vuelvo.**..-respondía alejándose del chico y siguiendo los pasos de la pareja que ya se acercaban hacia el arcén para detener a uno de los miles de taxis que inundaban la ciudad.

Q: **¿Rachel?**- espetó cubriendo los escasos metros que las separaban con una leve carrera.

Álex se detuvo y Rachel buscó la mirada de Quinn al escuchar la llamada.

Q:** Rachel, ¿qué**** diablos te pasa?-** preguntó sin dudas.

La morena no se esperaba aquella reacción de Quinn.

R: **¿Qué?-** se enfrentó a ella.

A:** Eh...será mejor que vaya a por el taxi-** interrumpió al tiempo que apartaba de ambas, procurando dejarlas solas.

Q: **¿Qué te pasa conmigo?, ¿ni siquiera me te has despedido de mi?.**

Rachel se acercó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

R:** Buenas noches Quinn.**- espetó al tiempo que se giraba para alejarse.

Q:** Espera-** exclamó sujetándola del brazo.- **¿Qué pasa Rachel?, ¿qué**** te hice?.**

R: **Estás montando un numerito delante de tu chico, deberías calmarte.**

Q:** ¿Qué dices de chico?...¿de qué hablas?.**

R: **Vamos Quinn, es tarde...ya nos vemos, ¿ok?**- sonreía con sarcasmo al tiempo que dejaba una leve caricia en la mejilla de la rubia.

Q:** ¿Estás celosa?, ¿te comen los celos y por eso me tratas así?.**

R:** ¿Celos?...no seas inmadura Quinn, anda...corre que te está esperando y ****pásatelo**** bien.**

No pudo hacer mucho más. Rachel se alejó hacia la calle, dónde Álex ya había detenido un taxi y la esperaba, sin perder detalle del enfrentamiento entre ambas.

Jason hacia lo mismo desde la distancia y Quinn no dudó en caminar hasta él, completamente enfadada.

Un enfado que no le abandonó en toda la noche.

Quinn y Jason llegaban hasta el edificio de la rubia. El taxi se detenía en la puerta, a expensas de la decisión que debía tomar Jason, si seguir en él o abandonarlo junto a Quinn, para poder seguir a su lado lo que restaba de noche.

Q: **Jason, nos vemos mañana...****cuídate****, ¿ok?**- se despedía del chico que amablemente se bajó del taxi.

J: **Eh...Quinn, espera...quiero...quiero comentarte algo.**

Q:** J...es tarde, hablamos mañana mejor**- Quinn no daba oportunidad alguna. Sólo quería llegar a su casa, meterse en la cama y dormir para tratar de olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

J: **Está bien- **no insistió. El chico no quería crear tensión entre ambos y precipitar las cosas. La actitud de Quinn había cambiado y él se había dado cuenta.- **descansa-** espetó sonriente al tiempo que la abrazaba con dulzura.

Quinn no pudo evitarlo y respondió a ese abrazo de la mejor de las maneras. Al fin y al cabo era su amigo y sus brazos siempre le habían ofrecido cobijo cuándo más lo necesitaba.

Q: **Gracias por la cena J, ha sido un detalle.**

J: **Haría lo que fuera por verte sonreír...y si tengo que cenar con estrellas de Broadway, pues lo hago**- espetó sonriente al tiempo que dejaba un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Q: **Hasta mañana-** se despidió ante la atenta mirada del chico, que ya se introducía en el taxi, dispuesto a volver a su casa.

Quinn se adentró en su apartamento, aún con la extraña y dolorosa sensación que sentía por aquella conversación con la morena.

Todo permanecía en silencio, no había nadie ni nada en aquella casa que pudiera prestarle un poco de apoyo, que le ayudase a desahogar aquel nudo que se adueñaba de su estomago. No tenía a nadie.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Creer que iba a conseguir dormir después de aquello fue lo más estúpido que pudo pensar y ante ella, como un reclamo, aparecía aquella estantería dónde las imágenes de su única familia se mostraban radiantes.

Echaba de menos a Santana y Britt, las necesitaba allí, siempre las había necesitado y nunca pudieron estar por la distancia.

A su lado la imagen de Beth, de Jimmy, de Jason.

Había estado amable, aunque se mostraba nervioso. Jamás lo había visto hablar tanto y supuso que pretendía caer bien a Álex y Rachel.

Y aquél pensamiento fue el peor. Ahora por su mente solo aparecía la pareja, ambas en la casa de la morena, divirtiéndose mientras ella estaba allí tratando de comprender que había sucedido y por qué le dolía tanto la indiferencia de la morena.

No podía cambiar tanto. La siguiente imagen que ya aparecía en aquella estantería era precisamente la de Rachel con Beth, ocupando aquél lugar privilegiado que guardaba sólo para la gente importante y a punto estuvo de dejar caer una lágrima.

Q: **¿Me he enamorado?-** se preguntó a si misma al tiempo que se acercaba a la estantería para observar la fotografía con más detenimiento.

Era perfecta, radiante, la sonrisa que mostraba Rachel junto a Beth, a su pequeña y perfecta hija, y fue entonces cuándo aquellas lágrimas lograron caer de sus ojos.

Una nueva inquilina en su estantería, un nuevo amor en su vida y como era de esperar, estaba lejos de ella... estaba condenada a vivir siempre sola.

Q: **Soy una imbécil.**

A:** Eres una imbécil-** Álex recriminaba la actitud de Rachel durante la noche.

R: **¿Yo?...eres tú, tú eres la imbécil...si no te llego a hacer caso, ****esto**** no habría sucedido**- respondía completamente enfadada mientras comenzaba a desvestirse en la habitación.

A: **Vamos, pareces una niña, ¿crees que es normal lo que has hecho sólo porque ese chico te diga que está enamorado de Quinn?, ¿qué esperabas Rachel?...es su ex.**

R:** Escúchame Á****lex...Quinn lleva un mes diciéndome que no quería nada conmigo y por tu culpa, conseguí que durmiera aquí, que se acostase conmigo hace sólo una noche...y ahora resulta que durante todo éste tiempo ha estado tonteando con él...**

A: **¿Y?,¿d****e qué le culpas?...creo que ella ha sido clara diciéndote que no iba a tener nada contigo.**

R: **Tú...tú**** tienes la culpa, ¿no lo entiendes?- **gritaba- **¿ya no te acuerdas de tu llamada?, vamos Rachel, ataca...vamos Rachel, no te rindas, Quinn está loca por ti...lo vi en sus ojos**- se enfrentó a la chica mientras alzaba la voz.

A: **Te dije que te lanzaras, que si funcionaba bien y si no, pues ya está...al menos no te quedas con la incertidumbre, pero jamás pensé que te fueses a poner a así por nada...¿no te das ****cuenta**** que no es normal lo que haces?, ****mírala**** a ella...¿alguna vez te ha recriminado que andes conmigo?.**

R: **Ella no siente nada por mí, no puede recriminarme nada**.

A:** ¿Y no te has parado a ****pensar que quizás Jason sea su Á****lex?.**

Rachel enmudeció. No había pensado en aquello.

A:** ¿Ves?...tú**** misma me das la razón...estás haciendo el imbécil, estás actuando justo cómo una cría, haciendo lo que más detestas que hagan contigo.**- hizo una pausa- **abre los ojos Rachel, ella no te ha echado nada en cara, no te ha recriminado que le digas que te puedes enamorar y te vea conmigo...incluso insinuándole que te ibas a acostar hoy conmigo, y tú la tratas así sólo porque su cotilla ex te ha dicho que quiere volver con ella.**

Rachel hundía su rostro entre las manos. Tratando de ordenar su mente, de buscar una estúpida solución a todo lo que giraba en su interior y que tan confundida la tenía, sobretodo después de aquellas palabras de Álex, que había decidido dejarla sola en la habitación.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Tenía razón. Se había vuelto loca y había pagado su frustración con Quinn, después de prometerle que iba a saber manejar sus sentimientos.

Tras varios minutos en los que Rachel permaneció en la habitación, Álex, ya con el abrigo puesto y el bolso colgado, entraba en la habitación dispuesta a despedirse de la morena.

A**: Tienes un mensaje sin leer- espetó **lanzándole el móvil sobre la cama.

R:** Otra de tus bromas-** respondió malhumorada.

A: **Piensa lo que quieras, yo me marcho...cuándo se te pase ese ataque de celos absurdos y vuelvas a ser tú, me llamas**.- respondió al tiempo que se alejaba de la habitación.

R: **Espera Á****lex..**.-exclamó- **quédate por favor.**-suplicó tratando de alejar su orgullo.

A: **No creo que deba.**

R: **Duerme aquí, sólo dormir...por favor**- volvía a suplicar.

A: **Vas a cambiar tu estado.**

R:** Necesito estar acompañada.**

A:** Llámala**

R: **No...no, hoy no puedo...es superior a mi.**

A:**¿Mañana?.**

R: **Lo prometo.**

A: **Ok...-**espetó volviendo a deshacerse del abrigo y regresando al salón para dejar sus cosas en allí.

Rachel volvía a sentarse en la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella y tomando el móvil para ver aquél mensaje al que hacía referencia Alex.

R: **No...no puede ser**- murmuró al leer el texto.

"**No sé cómo, cuándo ni qué, pero te pido que me perdones, sea lo que sea que haya hecho. Te juro que lo hice sin intención de hacerte daño. Quinn."**

Quinn no había podido evitar enviar aquél mensaje. Llevaba ya casi diez minutos observando el móvil en su mesilla de noche, envuelta en la oscuridad de su habitación y deseando que la luz de la pantalla se encendiese de una vez.

Pero Rachel parecía no estar pendiente de su estúpido mensaje. Probablemente tendría algo más tentador entre sus manos en aquél mismo instante.

No pudo evitar asustarse. Estaba tan concentrada esperando aquella luz, que cuándo llegó sintió cómo el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

"**No eres la única que sufre de bipolaridad. Lo siento Quinn, siento haber sido una estúpida. Rachel".**

Quinn leyó varias veces el mensaje y aunque no estaba segura de hacerlo, necesitaba contestarle.

"**¿Todo bien?.Q."**

"**Todo bien. Descansa tranquila.. R"**

Rachel trataba de calmarse. No era justo hacer sentir de aquella forma a la rubia. No se lo merecía.

" **Creo que mi corazón no está preparado para ver esa versión tuya, pero me adaptaré. Siento haberte interrumpido. Q"**

Necesitaba saberlo. Quinn necesitaba saber que Rachel no estaba en la cama con Álex y sus dudas iban a ser resueltas de una manera distinta a como lo esperaba.

Ésta vez el sonido de la alerta de mensaje no sonó y en su lugar apareció una melodía que acompañaba a una imagen de la morena en la pantalla del móvil.

Quinn aceptó la llamada con el pulso a una velocidad endemoniada.

Q:** Dime Rachel-** respondió con apenas un susurro.

R: **No te preocupes, ¿ok?...siento haber sido una estúpida y pagarlo contigo, no tenía que haber sido así.**

Q: **No...no tienes que disculparte Rachel, sólo que no...no podía dormir pensando que había hecho algo que pudiese molestarte así.**

R: **No hiciste nada...no fue tu culpa Quinn, no...no te preocupes-** se lamentaba.

Q: **Ok...entonces...será mejor que te deje...descansar y no te molesto más.**

R: **No me molestas...**- hizo una pausa al ver cómo Álex entraba en la habitación y la miraba sorprendida- **todo ha sido una confusión...duerme tranquila, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok...pero...necesito que me prometas que si vuelve a suceder algo así, me lo vas a explicar o me vas a decir que pasa...porque no, no puedo soportar esa incertidumbre, así sin mas.**

R:** Tranquila Quinn...no volverá a suceder...lo prometo**- hizo una pausa-** ¡auww...te cuidado!-** en ese instante Álex se dejó caer en la cama y dio un pequeño golpe a Rachel que no pudo evitar recriminarle la acción-

Quinn escuchó la queja y la posterior reprimenda de la morena.

Q: **¿Estás bien?.**

R**: Eh...si, si...Á****lex me dio un golpe**.- respondió sin darle importancia.

Pero para Quinn aquel simple gesto fue devastador. Estaban juntas y probablemente muy cerca la una de la otra.

Q: **Será mejor que os deje descansar**- respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

R: **Ok...**

Q:**Cuídate**** Rachel..**

R:** Tú**** también Quinn**- susurró-** ciao.**


	22. Capitulo 22 Llamad a una ambulancia

17 de Marzo

J: **Sabes, ¿me sorprende que hayas aceptado tomarte una copa después de la cena?.**

Q: **Es sábado...**

J: **Mmmm, nunca ha sido una excusa para ti, vamos...¿qué escondes?.**

Q: **Nada.**..- sonreía divertida.

La pareja caminaba por la calle después de cenar en el restaurante favorito de Jason.

El chico había insistido en que le acompañase a cenar aquella noche para celebrar de manera anticipada su cumpleaños, que coincidía con el domingo siguiente.

Una guardia en el hospital del chico, fue la excusa para convencerla de que debían celebrarlo aquella noche, tal y cómo lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron.

J: **No me mientas...**

Q: **No te miento...vamos, hemos llegado**- espetaba al tiempo que se detenía frente a la puerta del bar que había elegido para terminar de celebrar el cumpleaños del chico, más concretamente el Hairy Monk, aquél bar irlandés al que acudió la noche en la que Álex se hizo pasar por Rachel enviándole mensajes.

J: **¿Aquí?-** preguntó extrañado.

Q: **Si...vamos.**

J: **¿Desde cuándo vienes aquí?.**

Q: **¿Qué pasa?, es un bar**- respondía adentrándose ya en el abarrotado local.

J: **¿Un irlandés?, jamás en mi vida pensé que entrases en bares irlandeses.**

Q:** Tú vas a restaurantes búlgaros y polacos, no puedes recriminarme nada-** espetaba sonriente mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

J: **Está bien...tú ganas**- respondió tomándola de la cintura y esquivando a la marabunta de personas que se hallaban en el local.

Q: **Así me gusta**- espetó satisfecha.

Sin duda, la elección de aquél local no había sido casualidad.

Tras la desastrosa cena que mantuvieron el jueves anterior, junto a Álex y Rachel, la rubia no había vuelto a tener contacto con Rachel.

Sólo la conversación que mantuvieron aquella misma madrugada, en la que la morena se disculpaba por su actitud y un par de mensajes el día siguiente, en el que Rachel había tenido que viajar de nuevo a Philadelfia para tratar unos asuntos profesionales.

Quinn no dudó en preguntarle por su salud y Rachel le respondió de la manera más amable y conciliadora que podía. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para Quinn.

No podía olvidar que dos noches antes, habían compartido cama, se habían entregado la una a la otra y no fue algo casual.

Lo deseaban y la sensación que le dejó después de aquello, era la de algo bueno, que podría surgir algún tipo de relación mas especial entre ellas. Se negaba a ser alguien cómo Álex en su vida.

Sabia que los sábados solía reunirse con sus compañeras de teatro en aquél bar y que mejor manera de provocar un encuentro que acudir hasta allí con la excusa del cumpleaños de Jason.

J:** ¿Qué vas a querer?**- preguntaba a Quinn al tiempo que una de las camareras se acercaba.

Q: **Cerveza-** respondía.

J:** ¿Cerveza?**- volvía a sorprenderse.

Q:** Sí...me apetece.**

J: **Ok-** se mostraba incrédulo.

Jason no dudó en hacer llegar su petición a la camarera, teniendo que forzar la voz para que la chica le oyese.

El sonido de las voces de la gente que inundaban el local hacía imposible mantener una conversación en un tono normal.

Quinn aprovechaba cualquier momento para perder la mirada entre la gente, buscando a la morena o a Álex, que indudablemente estaría con ella.

Por un momento, sintió que quizás se había equivocado. Rachel podría no haber acudido al encuentro con sus amigas, de hecho, debido al tratamiento, solía pasar la gran mayoría de noches sin recibir visita alguna, tratando de descansar en su casa.

Pero tenía la esperanza que aquella noche, hubiese decidido salir. Y no le falló.

Tras recibir la cerveza de Jason, y buscar un lugar más amplio en la barra, descubrió el perfil de Álex a lo lejos, al fondo del bar, junto a una mesa de billar.

J: **Mucho ruido, ¿no?**- espetaba Jason buscando la mirada de la rubia, que volvía a él tras aquella llamada de atención.

Q**: Sí, bueno...pero se está bien, ¿no?.**

J: **Si tú lo dices..**.

Q: **¿No te gusta?.**

J: **No...no es eso, es sólo que realmente me sorprende**- volvía a interferir.- **tú nunca has querido ir a éste tipo de bares.**

Q: **Pues ahora me apetece...la gente cambia-** respondía al tiempo que volvía a mirar hacia la mesa de billar, tratando de encontrar a la morena en algún lugar.

Pero no había señales de ella. No estaba entre el grupo de amigas y comenzó a desesperarse. Había sido un error ir hasta allí si no estaba la morena.

J:** ¿Cuándo me vas a dar mi regalo?**- preguntaba divertido.

Q: **Ya te he dicho que mañana.**

J: **Mañana tengo guardia.**

Q:** Pues el lunes.**

J: ¡**Noooo...! me lo das hoy.**

Q: **Bueno pues luego te lo doy, pero si te portas bien.**

J:** ¿Acaso me porto mal?, creo que estoy siendo bastante bueno.**

Q:** Eres un payaso**- respondía sin mostrar demasiado interés en la conversación.

J:** ¿Estás bien?.**

Q: **Eh...sí, ¿por?.**

J: **No paras de mirar a todos lados, ¿buscas a alguien?.**

Q: **Claro...**

J: **¿Alguno de tus ligues?**- bromeaba.

Q:** Exacto...ahora me gustan los irlandeses-** se burlaba del chico.

J: **Lo supuse, esa era la excusa para venir hasta aquí, ¿verdad?, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?...**-espetaba tratando de mostrar un falso y exagerado dramatismo.

Q: **Hey Robert De Niro, guarda mi cerveza que necesito ir al servicio.**

No aguantaba más. Tenía que averiguar si Rachel estaba o no en aquél lugar y la mejor opción era ir hasta el servicio, que quedaba en aquella zona del local.

J: **Ok, no tardes porque la camarera no para de mirarme y no soy de piedra.**

Q: **Aprovecha...igual no te ves en otra**- respondió al tiempo que se alejaba del chico y se perdía entre la gente.

La idea principal era pasar y averiguar si estaba allí, pero bajo ningún concepto acercarse. El encuentro debía ser casual, fortuito. No quería que Rachel intuyese que estaba persiguiéndola o acechándola cómo una psicópata.

Ni rastro. Entre aquellas chicas, no estaba Rachel. Sólo Álex se veía inmersa en una conversación y Quinn decidió ignorarla, adentrándose en el servicio

Había fracaso. Rachel debía estar en su casa, descansando cómo cualquier otra noche y ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí, en aquél bar que ni siquiera le gustaba.

Podría escribirle, pensó antes de salir de aquél poco acogedor servicio mientras se retocaba el pelo, frente al espejo.

Eran las 22:34 pm y seguramente Rachel aún estaría despierta.

"**Sólo te escribo para recordarte que la cita del lunes es a las 9. No sé si te dije la hora. Q".**

Releyó el mensaje antes de enviarlo. Era la excusa perfecta para entablar algún tipo de conversación con la morena y no dudó en aceptar y enviar el mensaje al tiempo que salía del servicio. Pero permanecer inmersa en la pantalla del móvil la distrajo y no se percató de la cercanía de Álex, que la había visto entrar en el baño y estaba atenta a su salida para poder saludarla.

A:** ¿Quinn?**- la detuvo antes de que se marchara de aquella zona.

La rubia se sorprendió y apartó la vista del móvil para enfrentarse a la sonrisa de la chica.

Q:** Hey...hola..., hola Álex**- reaccionó un tanto aturdida. Había olvidado que la chica estaba allí.

A:** ¿Qué tal?.**

Q:** Bien, muy bien...¿y tú?.**

A: **Genial, aquí tomándome algo con unas amigas**- señaló hacia el grupo que permanecía jugando al billar. Quinn las observó. Podía reconocer a alguna de las chicas que habían estado el día en el que Álex decidió burlarse de ella, las mismas que hablaban entre dientes y sonreían por su estúpido y absurdo comportamiento.

Q: **Ah...bien, me alegro.**

A: **¿Estás sola?.**

Q:** Eh...no, no...vine con Jason.**

A:** Ah...Jason.**

Q: **Sí...es, es su cumpleaños y...bueno, en realidad es mañana pero estamos celebrándolo.**

A: **Ah, bien entonces...**

Q: **Si...**- sonreía incomoda. No sabía que más decir. Era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación con aquella chica, ni siquiera el día de la cena, cuándo ambas acudieron juntas al baño hablaron apenas.

A Quinn le seguía resultando extraño mostrarse abierta y simpática con aquella chica.

Amiga y amante de Rachel. En su mente no existía ya ese tipo de relación. Quizás en el instituto fuese ella quien lo llevaba a cabo, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Habían madurado o quizás, eran los celos por saber que ella podía estar siempre que quisiera con Rachel.

Q:** ¿Y Rachel?, ¿no está contigo?**- se decidió a preguntar.

A: **No.**

Q:** ¿Descansando supongo?.**

A: **No, tenía otros planes...**

Q:** ¿Otros planes?**- preguntó extrañada.

A: **Sí...tenía una cena, no sé si se animará a venir.**

Q: **Ajam...eh, bueno...será mejor que vuelva con J.**

A:** Ok...me alegro de verte.**

Q**: Lo mismo digo...saluda a Rachel de mi parte si la ves.**

A**: Claro...le diré que.**..- se detuvo para lanzar una mirada tras Quinn- **mejor salúdala tú-** espetó señalando hacia la entrada.

Quinn se giró y pronto descubrió a una sonriente Rachel avanzando a hacia ellas, pero aún no las había visto.

Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa que mostraba, lejos de gustar a Quinn, la puso nerviosa.

Tras la morena, un chico alto la abrazaba, rodeando prácticamente el cuerpo de la chica mientras avanzaban entre la gente.

Rachel se aferraba con fuerzas a los brazos del chico y sonreía ante los supuesto comentarios que le iba dejando al oído.

Unas sonrisas que se esfumaron cuándo ambas se cruzaron la mirada.

Rachel no comprendía muy bien la situación. Ante ella, se mostraba una sonriente Álex y una estupefacta Quinn que la observaba incrédula.

R:** ¿Quinn?-** espetó al llegar frente a la rubia.

El chico permanecía abrazando a la morena, pero pronto la liberó para acudir con efusividad a saludar a Álex, que no dudó en saltar sobre los brazos del chico.

Q: **Hola Rachel-** tragó saliva.

R:** ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó sorprendida.

Q:** Eh...estoy con Jason, tomando algo**.- fue rápida.

R: **Ah...pensé que estarías en casa, acabo de recibir tu mensaje y no me dio tiempo a contestarte.**

Q: **Oh, no...no te preocupes, me encontré con Álex y recordé la cita...no, no sabía si te había dicho la hora o no-** espetó con nerviosismo mientras mentía con aquella estúpida excusa.

R: **Si, si lo sabía, aún guardo el mensaje de ayer en el que me lo decías.**

El silencio se apoderó de ambas que se miraban sin saber que más decir.

Todo era extraño, muy extraño para ser cierto. Rachel no esperaba encontrarse con Quinn en aquél local y mucho menos aquél día, en el que ella había decidido salir después de muchas noches sin hacerlo. Para Quinn, la situación se volvía tensa porque aún sentía aquella discusión que habían tenido la última vez que se vieron y que no sabía por qué había sucedido, incluso después de haberle dejado claro que ella no había sido la culpable. Pero lo que realmente le estaba confundiendo era aquél chico, que justo a su lado, abrazaba a Álex y le entregaba decenas de besos y sonrisas, y sobretodo, cómo iba acompañando a Rachel, abrazándola con dulzura.

Q: **Creía que tú ibas a estar descansando...acababa de preguntarle a Álex, de hecho.**

R: **Ah...no, bueno ha venido a visitarme Michael, es...es un muy buen amigo y salí a cenar con él...ahora...vamos a tomarnos algo antes de marcharnos.**

Q:** Bien...bien, me...me alegro.**

R: **Bien..**.

Q: **Eh...será mejor que vaya con Jason, lo dejé sólo y ya debe estar preguntándose si me pasó algo.**

R:** Oh...claro, vuelve con él...**

Q: **Bien…diviértete.**

R:** Tú también Quinn-** respondía sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Sentía ganas de abrazarla, de al menos dejarle un beso como despedida, pero ni siquiera se habían saludado al encontrarse y Quinn parecía no tener intención alguna de algo así.

Solo una leve sonrisa fue lo que le regaló la rubia antes de alejarse y volver junto a Jason.

El gesto de la morena mostraba a la perfección el estado de frustración al que podía llegar con aquél simple gesto.

A:** ¿Estás bien?-** Álex se acercó a la morena tras ver la tensión que se había producido entre las dos.

R: **No, no estoy bien…esto es un asco**.

A: **¿Qué pasa? ¿Habéis discutido?.**

R: **No, me ha ignorado que es peor.**

A:** ¿Cómo?...pero si me estaba preguntando por ti.**

R: **Ni siquiera me ha saludado**- espetaba acercándose al resto del grupo.

A: **¿Tú le has saludado?.**

R:** No, porque ella no quería**.

A:** ¿****Te ha dicho que no quería saludarte?.**

R: **Álex, basta…Quinn está con Jason, se lo está pasando bien y punto.**

A: **Ah…es eso, ¿te matan los celos?.**

R: **Si, si…no lo soporto, no soporto saber que está con él**- terminó confesando- **si ella acepta que yo salga contigo, perfecto…ella allá, pero yo no aguanto que ella lo haga con Jason.**

A:** Eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes…vuelvo a repetírtelo, ella jamás te ha dicho que quería estar contigo.**

R: **Lo sé, por eso no quiero verla, por eso prefiero que sólo hablemos en la consulta, dónde todo es más sencillo.**

A**: ¿No quieres ser su amiga?.**

R: **Si, pero…necesito acostumbrarme a esto, necesito a acostumbrarme a verla con él.**

A:** Con lo fácil que sería hablar con ella**…-espetó con ironía.

R: **Déjame en paz**- recriminó.

M:** Hey chicas, ¿nos vamos?.- **Michael abrazaba a ambas.

R: **Si vámonos.**

**A: ¿Dónde?.**

R: **A casa, vamos a seguir allí con la fiesta.**

**A: Perfecto.**

J:**¿ Nos vamos ya?- **Jason sacaba a Quinn de su autismo.

Q: **¿Ya?...¿por qué?, ¿no estás bien?.**

J: **Si, si que estoy bien, siempre lo estoy contigo, pero quiero mi regalo.**

Q: **No seas impaciente.**

J: **Está bien…¿quieres otra cerveza?.**

Q: **Sí, sí.**

J: **¿Estás bien?.**

Q: **Si…no seas pesado.**

J:** Ok…ok, no digo más…un par de cervezas más y listo.**

Quinn seguía pendiente de los movimientos de la morena con sus amigas. Ahora si la conseguía ver y no perdía detalle de los continuos abrazos que se daba con aquél nuevo personaje que había conocido minutos antes.

Sólo la aparición de la camarera con las cervezas, consiguió distraerla durante unos minutos de su pequeña obsesión.

Y fue un error. Cuándo quiso darse cuenta, Rachel caminaba hacia ella, con Michael a su lado entre sus brazos.

R: **Quinn**- espetó al llegar ante la pareja.

Jason se sorprendió al ver a la morena. No tenía ni idea de que estuviese allí.

Q: **Hey…¿Qué tal?-** disimuló ante la mirada de Jason.

J: **Hola Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí?.**

R:** Hola J**-saludó amablemente.-**He venido a por unas amigas.**

J: **Ah…bien, entonces….**

R:** Pero ya nos vamos**- espetó volviendo la mirada hacia Quinn, que no podía evitar observar la actitud que mantenía el chico con Rachel.

Q: **¿Ya?.**

R:** Sí…nos vamos a casa…a continuar allí.**

Q:** Amm…está bien.**

R: **Nos vemos el lunes, ¿no?.**

Q:** Si…**

Álex también se acercaba a la pareja.

R:** Bueno…pues pasároslo bien**- Rachel no lo pudo evitar y se decidió a dejar un beso en la mejilla de Quinn, que había deseado aquello desde que la vio aparecer en el bar.- **por cierto Jason, felicidades.**

J:** Eh…gracias, pero es mañana**-respondía sorprendido.

R: **Ah…bueno, pues felicidades por adelantado**.- espetó antes de alejarse de ambos sin volver a mirar a Quinn.

Sólo Álex se limitó a mirarla, entregándole una mirada de complicidad.

Aquella chica sabía lo que sucedía entre ambas y era consciente del daño que se hacían sin motivo aparente.

Había comenzado a pasarlo mal. Primero por la frustración que vivía Rachel al enterarse del acercamiento de Quinn y Jason y segundo, porque no quería creer que Quinn, decidiese dejar a un lado los sentimientos que seguro tenía por Rachel. No quería creer que fuese tan cobarde como para no afrontarlo y decidir darle una oportunidad de la morena.

Q: **¿Nos vamos?-** preguntó Quinn escasos segundos después de ver desaparecer a Rachel y compañía.

J: **¿Ahora?-** preguntó extrañado.

Q:** ¿No querías irte?.**

J: **Sí, pero tú te querías quedar, ¿no?.**

Q: **Que más da, vamos…tengo que darte tu regalo.**

Jason comenzó a extrañarse.

J: **Oye, ¿por qué no me has dicho que Rachel estaba aquí?.**-preguntaba al tiempo que se disponía a abandonar el lugar tras los rápidos pasos de Quinn.

Q:** No sé, no le di importancia.**

J: **Ya…**-no se lo creía. Algo estaba sucediendo y Rachel tenía algo que ver.

Quinn ya salía a la calle y aprovechaba para dar una gran bocanada de aire.

Necesitaba respirar después del claustrofobia ambiente que había en el bar y la tensión acumulada por el encuentro con la chica.

Un encuentro que volvía a realizarse ya en el exterior.

Jason y Quinn se disponían a abandonar el lugar, caminando por la acera cuando escucharon varias risotadas en la acera opuesta.

Álex y las chicas del teatro reían a carcajadas mientras Michael, alzaba sobre sus hombros a Rachel, que mantenía una lucha absurda con el chico para que la dejase en el suelo.

Quinn no dudó en detenerse mientras observaba los juegos del grupo, ante la atenta mirada de Jason, que no daba crédito a lo que hacían.

J: **Están locos-** espetó acercándose a la rubia, que ya comenzaba a andar por su camino, pero sin apartar la vista de la otra acera.

Q: **Eso parece**- respondió automáticamente- **¿nos vamos?.**

J: **Claro.**

Quinn no podía seguir mirando más aquellos juegos. Aquél chico no paraba de abrazar a la morena, de besarla y entregarle mimos. Era su amigo, por lo que había deducido de la breve conversación que mantuvo con Rachel aquella noche, pero ya sabía lo que podría significar ser amigo de Rachel.

Álex era un buen ejemplo.

Quinn había aprendido a contener su estado cada vez que sabía que las dos chicas estaban juntas. No podía hacer nada. Ella misma se encargó de asegurarle que no iba a tener nada con ella, por lo que Rachel era libre de estar con quien quisiera.

Pero Quinn quería creer que tras su encuentro, varias noches atrás, algo podría cambiar. Ella estaba abriendo una puerta, pero parecía que Rachel no terminaba de darse cuenta.

La morena prefería tratarla como una más y seguir con sus amigas especiales. Algo que comenzaba a inundar de dudas a la rubia.

¿Por qué ha cambiado tanto?, se preguntaba. Hace dos días le pedía que no la besase porque no podría soportar no estar con ella y ahora, después de haberse dejado llevar, de haber hecho el amor durante toda la noche, Rachel no tenía interés alguno en tenerla cerca.

¿Tan mal había estado?, ¿se había arrepentido de mantener relaciones con ella?. Quinn era un mar de dudas mientras caminaba hacia su departamento, enlazando su brazo con el de Jason, que había comenzado a contarle varias anécdotas que le habían sucedido en las últimas consultas.

Quinn no prestaba atención a la conversación del chico hasta que escuchó pronunciar el nombre de Rachel.

Q: **¿Qué?**- preguntó dejando a un lado los pensamientos.

J: **Que digo que yo había llegado a creer que Rachel era lesbiana.**

Q:** ¿Qué?...¿por qué dices eso?**- preguntó tratando de comprender cuál había sido el principio de aquella conversación que se había perdido por completo.

J: **No es normal que esté siempre con esa chica, con Álex...y si resulta que Álex es lesbiana, pues.**..

Q:** Eso es una estupidez...son amigas.**

J: **Sí, supongo...además, los juegos que se traía con ese chico, me han sacado de dudas.**

Q: **También**** es**** su amigo**- espetaba un tanto molesta.

J: **Sí, claro...**

Q:** Jason, ¿qué te pasa con los homosexuales?, el otro día en la cena te pusiste muy pesado y ahora parece que te molestan.**

J: **¿Qué**** me van a molestar?, sólo preguntaba**** por curiosidad, además...yo a Á****lex la entiendo a la perfección.**

Q:** ¿Cómo?.**

J: **Si es lesbiana, comparte los mismos gusto que yo-** espetó divertido.

Q:** Pufff**- resoplaba un tanto molesta.

J: **Sólo espero que no se fije en ti, porque entonces tendremos un problema.**

Q:** ¿Por?...te recuerdo que yo soy libre.**

J:** ¿Te acostarías con una chica?.**

Q: **J, no quiero hablar de eso-** respondió rápidamente tratando de zanjar el asunto.

J: **Yo creo que si lo harías.**

Q:** ¿Qué?**- preguntó incrédula.

J: **Eres perfecta Quinn, las chicas perfectas son inteligentes y las chicas inteligentes no tienen prejuicios con nada.**

Por primera vez, Jason había dicho algo especial aquella noche.

Q: **¿Tú**** crees que alguna chica se fijaría en mí?.**

J:** En ti se fijan hasta las piedras-** volvía a mostrarse halagador- **Quinn, no creo que haya persona en éste mundo que no pueda sentir atracción por ti y si te conoce, ya si que no hay** **perdida...enamoras a quien te propongas.**

Q: **No estoy de acuerdo en eso...nunca me ****fue**** bien en el amor, ni siquiera sirvo para tener relaciones fugaces.**

J: **Pero eso es porque eres especial y necesitas a esa mitad que te comprenda, que te apoye cuando lo necesitas y sobretodo, que sepa cómo estás con sólo mirarte, si basases tu vida en el sexo, no te sentirías satisfecha nunca.**

Q: **¿Cómo?.**

J: **Tú**** necesitas más allá que el sexo para sentirte bien con otra persona, si te cruzas con gente que sólo necesita eso, es imposible que te sientas bien...**

Q:** ¿Soy demasiado exigente?.**

J: **No, s****ólo buscas lo que necesitas y co****mo no lo tienen...pues.**..

Q: ¿**No soy suficiente para ellos, tampoco?.**

J:** ¿Suficiente?.**

Q:** Jason, a mi ni siquiera me han necesitado para el sexo...**

J: **Ah bueno, pero eso es porque te has cruzado con auténticos capullos que no saben valorar lo bueno.**

Q: **Ya...**

J: **Es cierto, Quinn...no quiero resultar grosero, pero eres muy buena en ese tema...el que no ha sabido apreciarte en ese aspecto, es porque no tiene ni idea de lo que es bueno y lo que es malo**.

Q: **¿Qué**** te pasa?-** preguntaba sorprendida al tiempo que llegaban al apartamento- **¿de dónde salió ese ataque de sinceridad y halagos?.**

J:**Siempre te he dicho la verdad...y creo que lo sabes, ¿no?.**

Q:** Bueno...pero no me esperaba eso de ti ahora mismo.**- respondían adentrándose en el pasillo que les llevaba hacia el apartamento.

Jason sonreía ante el gesto divertido que ahora mostraba Quinn.

Había conseguido cambiar el extraño humor que la inundaba gracias a aquellos comentarios durante el trayecto, y ahora entraban en la casa de Quinn, dónde le había prometido que le iba a entregar su regalo.

Q: **Ahora vuelvo**- espetó mientras se adentraba en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Jason asintió al tiempo que se acercaba a la estantería. Le llamó la atención la nueva incorporación a la ristra de imágenes que adornaban el mueble.

Rachel y Beth aparecían ante él y se sorprendió por el hallazgo. Jamás había visto esa imagen.

Q: **¿Qué haces?-** preguntó al llegar de nuevo a la sala.

J: **¿Es nueva?-** preguntó señalando hacia la fotografía.

Q: **Ajam...la tenía Rachel y me la dio.**

J: **Guau...Beth está hermosa.**

Q: **Sí...lo está**- respondió un tanto incomoda.

Cada vez que aparecía el nombre de la morena por su mente, miles de escenas, de situaciones que podrían estar llevándose a cabo en la casa de la chica, pasaban por su mente, y ninguna era apta para menores.

Q: **Toma J-** espetó sacando al chico de su burbuja.

Jason se acercaba a la rubia y miraba sonriente la pequeña caja que sostenía entre sus manos.

Q: **Eres muy pesado, así que tal y cómo te prometí, te entrego mi regalo de cumpleaños.**

Jason tomó la cajita entre sus manos y regaló una perfecta y satisfactoria sonrisa a Quinn, que volvía a recuperar la compostura después de aquel pequeño y confuso pensamiento sobre Rachel.

J: **A ver...**-murmuraba al tiempo que abría la caja. No pudo evitar abrir la boca al máximo al contemplar el detalle.

Q: **Tienes suerte, es una edición limitada que sólo se vende en Europa, puedes estar contento**.- informaba mientras el chico sacaba un elegante reloj de muñeca.

J: **Guau Quinn...es...es increíble**- respondía observándolo con detenimiento.

Q: **Bueno...ya que te gustan tanto los relojes, pensé que podría venirte bien para tu colección.**

J: **¿Colección?**- exclamó mientras le pedía que ella misma se lo colocase en la muñeca.- **éste no es para la colección, éste ya es mi favorito**- sonreía divertido.

Q: **Bien...pero ****cuídalo**- espetó tras colocárselo en la muñeca derecha.

J: **Es precioso Quinn**,** gracias**- Jason no dudó en abrazar a la rubia como medio de agradecimiento y ésta lo tomó de buena manera, hundiéndose entre los fuertes brazos del chico.- **ves, a ****esto**** me refiero cuándo digo que eres especial, cuando digo que conseguirías enamorar a quien te propongas...**

Q: **¿Cómo?-** preguntó desenlazándose del abrazo.

J: **Eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que estoy loco por ti y ****aun**** así, me permites que pueda estar a tu lado y lo que es mejor, haces que yo me sienta afortunado con sólo tener tu amistad, dime Quinn, ¿quién en éste mundo se conformaría con ser amigo del ser al que amas?.**

Quinn no daba crédito a las palabras del chico. Ella sabía que Jason no había dejado de quererle, se lo había dejado claro en varias ocasiones, pero el chico comprendía que ella no estaba segura de querer dar ese paso de nuevo.

Tenía razón en aquellas palabras. ¿Quien era capaz de limitarse a tener una amistad cuándo tenía opción de disfrutar del amor? ¿Por qué huía una vez más?.

Indudablemente, la morena rondó por su mente. La estaba condenando a ser su amiga cuándo podría luchar por tenerla en su corazón, por vivir algo nuevo, algo importante en su vida con alguien que merecía la pena y que le había demostrado que podría aportarle muchísimas cosas.

¿Y si era tarde?. La actitud de Rachel había cambiado y no sabía si era porque no soportaba el simple hecho de ser su amiga o porque había ya había calmado su curiosidad por estar con ella. Sea lo que fuese tenía que averiguarlo, dejar atrás aquella estúpida barrera que se colocaba frente a ella constantemente.

J: **Quinn-**Jason tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Quinn, que trataba de asimilar aquél gesto- **eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en ésta vida, junto con Jimmy...sé que tienes dudas, sé que no consigues aclarar tu corazón, pero sé que aún me sigues queriendo.**

Q: **J**- susurró tratando de cortar lo que ya sentía que iba a decir el chico.

J: **Shh...Quinn, ****intentémoslo****...sé que puedo hacerte feliz, sé que puedo darte todo lo que necesitas, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, no pensar en lo que va a suceder mañana, sino en lo que va a suceder hoy...en lo que está sucediendo...¿que más da lo que tenga que venir?, igual mañana estamos todos muertos...¿por qué no disfrutar de ****esto****?.**

La respiración de Quinn aumentaba rápidamente. Jason no era consciente que de lo que estaba diciendo, todo le servía...pero no para volver a su lado.

Tenía ganas de correr, de salir de allí y buscar a Rachel, de apartarla de todos sus amigos y gritarle que le tenía que dar una oportunidad, que debía enseñarle a ser feliz. Instintivamente, dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, algo que Jason tomó como aceptación de su declaración y con suma delicadeza, se acercó hasta besar los labios de la chica, que incrédula, no conseguía reaccionar cómo hubiera deseado, y sí lo hizo cómo no quería.

Aceptó aquel beso e incluso comenzó a dejarse llevar, contradiciendo completamente a lo que realmente quería hacer.

Pensaba en ella, pensaba en la morena, en cómo le entregó aquél primer beso hacía doces años, en cómo sucedió cuando estaban en Richmond, y lo hacía mientras se acomodaba alzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Rachel le había enseñado que los miedos se van enfrentándose a ellos, luchando contra ellos sin dudas.

Aquellos pensamientos, se hacían más intensos hacia la persona de Rachel. La utilizaba de diana para poder liberar su mente, para poder sentirse bien haciendo aquello. Cómo si aquellos fuertes brazos, pudiesen compararse con la extrema dulzura que utilizaba Rachel cuándo le abrazaba, cómo si los labios fuesen iguales a los sedosos labios de Rachel, cómo entre sus brazos, no estuviera Jason, sino la morena.

Jason lo notó. Sentía la intensidad de Quinn en aquél beso y las ganas por pasar a otro lugar más cómodo que estar de pie en aquella sala. Y sin dudas, tiró de ella y buscó el sofá.

Había comenzado a desabrocharse la camisa cuando Quinn caía sobre el reposa brazos del sillón y tiraba de él, para que cayera junto a ella sobre los asientos.

Jason se dejaba llevar. Apenas pudo dejar varios botones sujetos y parte del pecho quedaba al descubierto, ante la atenta mirada de Quinn que se recreaba en los pectorales y abdominales que inundaban el cuerpo del chico.

No podía no gustarle. Aquél chico tenía un físico perfecto, pero aquella imagen obligó a que los pensamientos, a que su imaginación que se veía inundada por la morena, dejase de funcionar rápidamente.

Aquello nada tenía que ver con Rachel. Su cuerpo era más especial, más sensual, más erótico.

Q:** Basta**- murmuró- **basta.**

J: **¿Qué?.**

Q:** Nada...vamos ven-** lo incitó a que se tumbase por completo sobre ella. Aquél basta, iba dirigido a sus pensamientos, a esa voz que continuamente buscaba excusas para hacer sonar el nombre de Rachel en su mente.- **vamos ven**- suplicaba al ver la dificultad del chico para acomodarse.

Y no iba a ser más sencillo después del gran susto que ambos se llevaron.

Bajo la espalda de Quinn, sobre el asiento del sofá, permanecía el mando de la televisión, que con el peso de los cuerpos, se accionó y dio vida al electrodoméstico.

El volumen estaba bajo, pero la melodía que comenzó a sonar en aquél anuncio publicitario, provocó que todos los sentidos de Quinn quedasen anulados.

Conocía aquella canción, era antiquísima.. Una versión del famoso Happy Together de The Turtles, se dejó escuchar con el estribillo como pieza fundamental del anuncio.

La película, Richmond, Rachel sobre sus rodillas, otra vez Rachel. Quinn había dejado de besar a Jason para tratar de comprender que sucedía en su interior al escuchar aquella canción.

Las imágenes de la película que habían visto aquella noche fueron apareciendo por su mente. Esa música era la pieza que hacía encajar toda la trama de aquella película y ahora estaba sonando allí, como por arte de magia.

Q:** Para J.**

J: **¿Qué?**- preguntó incrédulo.

Q: **Que pares-** ordenó al tiempo que se desenvolvía del chico y abandonaba el sofá.

J: **¿Qué pasa cielo?.**

Q:** No me llames cielo-** Los ojos de Quinn parecían querer salirse de las órbitas mientras caminaba nerviosa por toda la estancia.

J: **Quinn, me estás asustando, ¿qué**** ocurre?**- trató de tranquilizar a la chica.

Q: **No...no Jason, ****esto**** no va a mas..**.

J: **Cielo...relájate.**

Q:** Que no me llames cielo**- volvía a recriminar- **vamos...márchate.**

J: **¿Qué?...pero Quinn, ¿qué**** te pasa?.**

La rubia volvía a tomar su abrigo al tiempo que cogía las llaves que se posaban sobre la mesilla.

J: **¿Dónde vas?**

Q: **Jason, cuando vuelva quiero que te hayas ido, ¿ok?**- espetó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

J:** Quinn, ¿dónde vas?-** preguntó confundido.

Q: **Márchate J, márchate- **ordenó segundos antes de abandonar ella el apartamento.

No sabía que estaba haciendo, no entendía por qué de repente, se veía caminando por aquellas calles, que permanecían llenas de gente, personas que caminaban sin mirarle, sin saber quien era, qué hacía y dónde iba.

Quinn se limitaba a caminar, buscando el sentido a su reacción, pero no a la reacción que tuvo de huir, sino a las contradicciones que había sentido durante toda la noche, respecto a Rachel.

Y hasta que no se vio plantada frente a la puerta de la casa de la morena, no reaccionó.

Estaba dolida con Rachel. Ella la había conquistado con una declaración de amor de película, le había conquistado con una estúpida apuesta, con sus divertidas bromas, con su personalidad, su inteligencia, sus inquietudes y gustos. Lo había hecho hasta que Quinn sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a desbloquearse, a abrir aquella puerta para que entrase el amor y ahora no estaba allí.

Ahora Rachel ya no sentía que quería besarla, prefería estar de fiesta con sus amigos. Ya no le lanzaba indirectas, porque prefería pasar la noche con Alex, ni siquiera se atrevía a saludarla sin necesidad de verse obligada o forzada a hacerlo y ella tenía a Jason dispuesto a regalarle de nuevo una vida y no podía aceptarlo por su culpa. No podía porque quería que en su lugar, estuviese ella.

La música que se oía tras la puerta y algunas carcajadas alteró aun más el estado de la rubia, que impasible, lanzó varios golpes en la puerta para que le abriesen.

Fue Álex, completamente perpleja la que atendió a su llamada y abría la puerta.

Q:** ¿Dónde está Rachel?**- preguntó enfadada.

A:** Eh...dentro**- informó aun sin reaccionar.

Quinn ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar en la casa y pronto se encontró en el salón, dónde los amigos de la morena, hablaban, bebían y se reían, metidos en conversaciones o mirando la televisión que permanecía encendida.

No vio el rostro de nadie, excepto el de aquél grandullón que se había convertido en el blanco de todas sus iras.

Q: **¿Donde está?**- volvía a preguntar al ver que la morena no se encontraba en la estancia.

A: **Un momento Quinn, yo le aviso..**.- trató de calmarla al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta que daba a las habitaciones.

Pero Quinn no esperó.

En mitad de aquél salón, sentía como las miradas del grupo de chicos la estaban intimidando y no dudó en seguir los pasos de Álex, que ya se adentraba en el baño.

A: **Rachel, ha venido Quinn**- espetaba asomándose al interior.

R:** ¿Quinn?, ¿qué dices?, ¿qué**** pasa?.**

Q: **Sal Rachel**- ordenó tras Álex, que se sorprendía al escuchar la voz de la rubia tras su espalda.

R: **¿Quinn?-** Rachel abría la puerta -** ¿qué**** pasa?.**

Q:** Tú**** y yo vamos a hablar**- se enfrentó a la morena que no supo cómo reaccionar.

A:** Hey..**.-se interpuso- **Quinn, cálmate...**

Q: **No es nada contigo, así que por favor, ¿me dejas a solas con ella?**- preguntó con sarcasmo en mitad del pasillo.

A**: No..no te voy a dejar si no te calmas, ¿me oyes?.**

Q: **He dicho que te vayas.**

R: **Hey chicas...tranquilizaros-** ahora era Rachel quien se interponía entre las dos.

Q: **No tengo que tranquilizarme, no me da la gana**- exclamó alzando el tono de voz.

R:** Quinn, ¿qué**** pasa?.**

Q:** ¿****Te puedes ir de una vez?-** volvió a recriminarle a Álex, que empezaba a perder los papeles y no dudaba en enfrentarse aún mas a la rubia.

A:** Tú**** a mi no me das órdenes, ¿te enteras?.**

La discusión entre ambas fue dejándose notar en el resto de la casa, dónde los amigos de la morena, ya se miraban incrédulos y se acercaban hasta el pasillo, tratando de averiguar que sucedía.

M:** Hey chicas, ¿qué**** pasa?-** Michael no dudó en interferir en la discusión, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

R:** Ven**- Rachel tomó de la mano a Quinn y la llevó hacia la sala de ensayo, justo al lado de dónde estaban situados.- **cálmate Á****lex- **espetó antes de encerrarse en el interior con la rubia**.**

R: **¿Qué diablos te pasa?**- le recriminó.

Q**:¿A mi?...no, es a ti a quien le pasa algo.**

R: **¿A mi?**

Q:** Sí a ti-** gritó.

Por suerte, la decisión de Rachel al introducirse en la sala de ensayo fue la acertada. Allí podrían gritar todo lo que quisieran sin que nadie se escuchase sus gritos.

R:** ¿Qué?...¿por qué dices eso?.**

Q:** ¡Por que has arruinado mi vida!**- gritó- ** has jugado conmigo.**

R:** No...no entiendo Quinn**- respondió apenada.

Q: **Pues entiéndelo...vienes con tu mundo, con tus sonrisas, con tu experiencias y te metes en mi vida...haces que me ilusione, haces que me sienta especial...me...me conquistas con una estúpida apuesta y cuándo me entrego, decides dejarme de lado...**

R: **¿Dejarte de lado?.**

Q: **Si Rachel, dejarme de lado...ni siquiera te has interesado en saber cómo estaba, cómo me sentía después de hacer el amor contigo...**

R:** ¿Qué?...no, no sigas por ahí porque no tienes razón.**

Q: **¿Ah no?.**

R: ¡**No!-** gritó- **En primer lugar, yo no te obligué a que te quedaras aquella noche, fuiste tú, ¿lo recuerdas?, fuiste tú quien me dijo que no huirías y me pediste que siguiera, me diste tres...¿me oyes?, tres razones para que siguiera...y al día siguiente estuve enviándote cosas, sabía que estabas de guardia y no quería molestarte...no quería agobiarte, quise dejarte tu espacio y así es cómo me lo agradeces.**

Q:** ¿Y en la cena?.**

R: **¿En la cena?.**

Q: **Si, cambiaste...ya no te apetecía hablar conmigo, no querías ni sonreír y estabas borde...si no te llego a escribir aquella noche, no me habrías dado ninguna explicación y para qué quiero esa explicación si resulta que hoy me ves y parece que te ****molestaba...¿E****s así como tratas a las personas con las que t****e acuestas?, porque creo que a Á****lex no la tratas así.**

R: **Tú no eres Á****lex**.-interrumpió molesta.

Q: **Ya veo...yo te importo una...**

R: **Basta Quinn..**.-evitó que pudiese decir nada más- **basta porque me parece increíble qu****e me estés recriminando eso...¿Có****mo**** quieres que te trate?...¿eh?, Álex...Á****lex es mi amiga, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será...puedo vivir sabiendo que ella se enamorará de otra persona, pero no contigo...**

Q:** ¿Qué?.**

R: **Lo siento Quinn, te dije que podría manejar mis sentimientos y no, no puedo...es superior a mi.**

Ahora era Quinn quien se mostraba confusa.

Q: **No...no te entiendo.**

R:** Pues que no puedo, no asimilo el hecho de tenerte entre mis brazos y al día siguiente termines en casa de Jason, lo siento...sé que no tengo derecho a recriminarte nada pero no puedo soportarlo...**

Quinn trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras que hacían referencia a Jason.

R:** No puedo mostrarme tan efusiva contigo sabiendo eso, no puedo destrozarme más de lo que lo estoy...me equivoqué y lo siento.**

El tono de voz entre ambas comenzó a bajar.

Quinn miraba absorta a Rachel, que había optado por darle la espalda mientras caminaba sin sentido alguno por la habitación.

Q: **¿Estás celosa de Jason?.**

R: **Sí...lo estoy, ya está...ya lo sabes.**

Varios golpes sonaron en la puerta en aquél instante.

R: **Dejadnos en paz-** gritó la morena, pero era absurdo, no podían oírle.

La insistencia de la llamada sacó de quicio a la chica que abrió la puerta con desgana.

R:** ¿Podéis dejarnos?- **recriminó a uno de los chicos.

-**Rachel, salid...es Á****lex..**.-espetó asustado.

R: **¿Qué?...¿qué**** pasa?.**

-**Se ha caído, se ha dado un golpe y está inconsciente...**- volvía a espetar al tiempo que corría hacia el salón.

Rachel olvidó por completo a Quinn y salió tras los pasos del chico, buscando a Álex que permanecía en el suelo, justo al lado de la estantería dónde tenía sus premios.

R: **¿Qué**** ha pasado?-** preguntó asustada al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a la chica.

Quinn salía incrédula de la sala y se adentraba en el salón.

R: **¡****Quinn!, ¡****Quinn****!**** por favor ven**- suplicó a la rubia que rápidamente se acercó.

Q: **¿Qué**** ha pasado?**- preguntó al tiempo que auxiliaba a Álex, que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo.

-**No lo sé. Estaba ahí mirando la estantería y de pronto se ha caído y se ha golpeado con esa mesilla**-

R: **Álex...Á****lex- **Rachel trataba de despertar a la chica que no reaccionaba.

Q: **Llamad****a una ambulancia, ¡vamos!**

.


	23. Capitulo 23 PRB1A5

18 de Marzo

R:**¿Cómo está?**- Rachel abordaba a Quinn cuándo ésta salía de la habitación dónde estaban tratando a Álex.

Había pasado casi dos horas desde el golpe y la chica no se mostraba todo lo lúcida que debía estar.

El resto de amigos permanecían en la sala de espera de urgencias. Sólo Rachel había conseguido llegar hasta el pasillo dónde se encontraba la habitación de la chica.

Q:** Está la doctora William con ella, no te preoc****upes.**

R: **Me da igual quien esté, quiero saber cómo está.**

Q: **Cálmate Rachel, le están haciendo pruebas porque el golpe que se dio en la cabeza ha sido bastante fuerte por lo que se ve.**

R: **¿Está consciente?.**

Q:** Si, no sabe muy bien que ha pasado pero est****á despierta.**

R:** ¿Puedo entrar?.**

Q: **No...ni hablar.**

R:**¿****Por qué?.**

Q: **Está en observación Rachel, un golpe en la cabeza siempre es peligroso y tienen que esperar a ver cómo evoluciona y si hay algo que pueda complicarse.**

R: **Maldita sea, maldita sea**- Rachel se mostraba nerviosa. La imagen de Álex inconsciente durante tanto tiempo le estaba afectando.

Q:** Escúchame, es probable que tenga que estar toda la noche en observación, así que no te van a dejar entrar.**

R:** Pero tu si puedes, quiero decir puedes**** hacer que yo entre.**

Q:** No, no puedo Rachel, de hecho ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.**

R:** No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que la vea, me da igual cómo te pongas.**

Q: **No es por mi Rachel**- le recriminó- **es la doctor****a William la que se encarga de Á****lex y es ell****a la que toma las decisiones.**

R:** ¿Y por qué no te encargas tú?.**

Q:** Porque yo no estoy trabajando ahora...hay normas, ella está de guardia y ella debe encargarse.**

R: **Ah... ya, y la vas a dejar ahí, que otra decida lo que hacer.**

Q: **Rachel, cálmate**- le ordenó-** esto es un hospital, no soy la dueña****...yo voy a estar pendiente de Á****lex...pero ****olvídate**** de verla hasta que la doctora no te deje, ¿ok?.**

R: **Como quieras**- respondió de mala gana al tiempo que se apoyaba en la pared de aquél pasillo.

Q:** ¿Por qué no te vas a la sala de espera con los demás?, yo te aviso cuándo pase algo**.

R:** No...no me voy a ir de aquí.**

Q: **Rachel...es absurdo que...**

R:** Quinn, no pienso irme...¿de acuerdo?**- volvía a recriminarle.

Q:** Ok...tu allá-** respondía molesta al tiempo que se alejaba por el pasillo.

No podía evitarlo. Rachel no concebía que Quinn estuviese trabajando en aquél hospital y no atendiese a su petición de saber cómo estaba Álex y la dejase verla. Aunque había sido un detalle por su parte, dar la cara por ella cuando llegó hasta aquél pasillo y varios enfermeros le obligaban a marcharse de allí.

Fue Quinn la que dejó claro que iba con ella y que podía estar allí.

Pero su mente no funcionaba con claridad. Sólo quería ver a aquella doctora de la que hablaba Quinn y que le dejase entrar a ver a Álex.

Y tuvo la oportunidad.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abría y una mujer salía al pasillo. Supo que era la doctora al ver la vestimenta, parecida a la que utilizaba Quinn pero de color azul.

R:** Disculpe, ¿es...es usted la doctora William?**- se acercó.

-**Eh...sí, ¿qué**** hace usted aquí?**- preguntó incrédula.

R: **Lo siento, pero...Alexandra, la chica que está ah****í es mi amiga y necesito saber cómo está**.

-**Escúcheme, usted no puede estar aquí, ésta zona es sólo para personal del hospital.**

R: **Lo sé, pero necesito que me diga cómo está...necesito saberlo.**- Rachel suplicaba pero la doctora parecía no atender a las suplicas de la morena.

Q: **Disculpe, doctora**- Quinn corría a través del pasillo al descubrir la escena.

-**Quinn**- espetó la doctora-

Q: **Está conmigo**- le informó al tiempo que llegaba ante las chicas.

-**Pero ella no puede estar aquí, ya conoces las normas-**

Q: **Lo sé, lo sé...no se preocupe, yo me encargo...estaba muy nerviosa y bueno Alexandra es nuestra amiga.**

Rachel observaba incrédula cómo Quinn había salido en su ayuda, calmando a la doctora que estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad para que sacasen de allí a la morena.

Q: **En cuánto sepa que va a pasar con Alexandra, se marcha...no se preocupe.**

-**Está bien, la chica está en observación, como ya sabes-** comenzó a informar- **tiene un pequeño hematoma que en un principio no parece ser importante, es sólo el go****lpe, pero ya sabe que tenemos que mantenerla en observación durante 24 horas y mientras así sea, no puede recibir visitas.**

R:** Necesito verla...doctora por favor, déjeme entrar-**

-**Señorita, no puede...**

Q: **Rachel, cálmate**- espetó con dulzura al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba por los hombros, tratando de calmarla- **discúlpele****, está muy nerviosa.**

-**No se preocupe, su amiga se encuentra bien**- habló con más tranquilidad- **seguro que sólo se queda en un pequeño hematoma y nada más, pero comprende que**** tenemos que asegurarnos que todo esté bien y el paciente tiene que estar en calma, ¿lo entiende?.**

Rachel asentía resignada.

Q:** Gracias doctora, ya me encargo yo de ella...empiezo mi turno a las 8, pero estaré aquí toda la noche, si necesita algo, no dud****e en avisarme, ¿de acuerdo?.**

-**Lo haré, no te preocupes, y descansad un poco.**- espetó al tiempo que dejaba una pequeña caricia sobre el hombro de la morena.

Rachel se deshizo del abrazo al que le tenia sometida Quinn y se apartó nuevamente, buscando apoyo sobre la pared, mientras la doctora ya se marchaba hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo.

Q: **Ya lo has ****oído Rachel, Á****lex estará bien...relájate.**

R: **No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Quinn...si no me dejan verla es por algo.**

Q:** No seas cabezota...es así con todos los pacientes, no es la única que se cae y se da un golpe**.

R: **Quinn, no me inter****esan los otros pacientes, sólo Á****lex...**

La rubia comenzaba a desesperarse. Sentía que sus palabras no hacían nada en Rachel y no veía otra opción para calmarla sin que tuviese que romper las normas del hospital.

No lo pensó. Tenía un par de minutos hasta que la doctora volviese a la habitación y en el interior sólo había una enfermera, a la que conocía.

Q: **Rachel...ven-** le ordenó.

La morena la miró incrédula al tiempo que se acercaba.

Q:** Prométeme que no vas a entrar en la habitación, que te vas a quedar en la puerta y ya está.**

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Prométemelo.**

R:** Sí...si claro**- respondía confundida.

En ese instante, Quinn la tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Tras una leve señal, le pidió que permaneciera allí y la rubia se adentró, buscando a la enfermera que aparecía de espaldas a ella, inmersa en unos documentos que trataba de rellenar.

Q:** Susan**- espetó al tiempo que se adentraba en la habitación. Álex estaba despierta, observando a Quinn.

-**Dígame doctora-**

Q:** ¿No está la doctora William?.**

-**No, acaba de salir para recoger unos informes, estábamos rellenando los datos de la chica.**-

Q:** Ajam**- respondió al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia el formulario- **ese, ese no es su apellido**- indicó de manera que la enfermera volvía a girarse para comprobar que había escrito mal.

En ese instante, Quinn miró hacia la puerta e hizo varias señas a Rachel, para que se asomara y viese a Álex.

La morena siguió las indicaciones y rápidamente se asomó, provocando la atención de Alex.

-**Está bien doctora, su apellido es Riley, lo dice su documento de...**

Q: **No, no está bien-** trataba de evitar que la enfermera se girase-** no se escribe así...se escribe Riley**.

Quinn mentía. El nombre estaba escrito perfectamente en aquella hoja, pero debía buscar algún motivo para entretenerla mientras, a sus espaldas, Rachel y Alex se comunicaban a base de gestos con sus manos.

-**Riley, tal y como lo puse, ¿ve?-** espetó mostrándole el papel.

Q: **No, no...****Anote****, se lo voy a deletrear.**

La enfermera hizo caso y esperó a que Quinn comenzara a cantar las letras de aquél apellido.

Q. **R...i...l...e**- se detuvo. En ese instante Rachel, desobedeciendo sus órdenes, se adentró en la habitación en completo silencio y se acercó a Álex, dándole varios besos en la mejilla e incluso en los labios. Quinn palideció y comenzó a gesticular, ordenando a la morena a que se marchase lo más rápido posible.

Algo que hizo tras volver a dejar varios besos.

-**¿Ya?**- preguntó la enfermera al ver que se había detenido al deletrear.

Q:** Eh...no, digo sí...es que estoy viendo que si lo tenía bien escrito...lo siento-** se disculpó de manera precipitada- **lo siento, me equivoqué**.

-**Pero.**..- la enfermera la miraba confundida.

Q:** Está perfecto**- espetaba alejándose hacia la puerta- **buen trabajo Susan, buen trabajo**- sólo pudo lanzar una última mirada hacia Alex, que con media sonrisa, agradecía el gesto que había tenido para que Rachel pudiese entrar.

Q: **Yo te mato**- increpó a Rachel nada más cerrar la puerta- **te dije que no entraras y entras...¿esas son tus promesas?**

R: **Gracias Quinn.**

Q: **Ni gracias ni nada, no vuelvo a hacerte un favor en mi vida, ¿me oyes?, ¿sabes que habría pasado si te pillan ahí?, me habrían abierto un expedi****ente, no puedo consentir eso...**

R:** No me pillaron, así que no le des más vueltas.**

Q:** Tú**** todo te lo tomas igual...**

R: **Quinn, en ésta vida hay que arriesgar.**..- la morena zanjó la conversación segundos antes de comenzar a alejarse y perderse por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de Quinn.

La rubia aun no terminaba de creer la actitud de Rachel. Era ella, seguía siendo la misma que hacía las cosas por impulso, dejándose llevar por el instinto y nada más.

Y se alegraba.

Se alegraba de saber que era ella, a pesar del mal rato que le había hecho pasar dentro de aquella habitación.

La noche se presentaba larga. El turno de Quinn al día siguiente comenzaba a las 8 de la mañana, pero decidió pasar allí lo que quedaba de noche. Eran las 4 de la madrugada cuándo los amigos de Álex y Rachel, comenzaban a abandonar el hospital, inducidos por la morena, que sí iba a permanecer allí.

Quinn se limitaba a observar los movimientos de los chicos. Aunque no estaba trabajando, aprovechó para sacar adelante algo del trabajo que tenía atrasado.

Nunca rellenar informes fue tan aburrido. Sólo cuando descubrió que Rachel se hallaba sola en la sala de espera, dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

La morena permanecía sentada en una de aquellas incómodas sillas, tratando de apoyar la cabeza sobre la pared.

Q: **Rachel**- Quinn se acercó con delicadeza y se sentó al lado de la morena.

R:**¿Qué?- **preguntó sin cambiar la postura.

Q: **¿Por qué no te vas a casa?, Á****lex está bien, yo me voy a quedar..**.

R: **No**- fue escueta.

Q: **Pero es absurdo que ****estés aquí, sólo ha sido un golpe.**

R:** Quinn, ¿te digo yo lo que tienes que hacer?.**

Q: **Yo no te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer, te estoy aconsejando...te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu médico.**

R:** Me he tomado las pastillas, no puedes recriminarme na****da.**

Q: **Tienes que descansar**-

R: **Quinn, no seas pesada...no voy a ir a casa.**

Se cansó. Quinn no aguantaba más aquél humor y decidió dejarla en paz, abandonando la silla de malas maneras.

Rachel vio el gesto y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

R:** Quinn**- volvió a llamarla al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

La rubia detuvo sus pasos y se giró. Mantenía el gesto serio, molesta por la actitud de la chica.

R: **Lo...lo siento, vale...estoy nerviosa y no puedo mostrarme más amable...**

Q: **Ok-** respondió sin modificar el gesto y girándose para continuar su camino.

R:** Quinn**- volvía a detenerla esta vez tomando su brazo-** no puedo irme...si me marcho a cas****a, no dormiré nada pensando en Á****lex y estaré más nerviosa, aquí al menos sé que está bien.**

Q: **No lo entiendes.**..-respondió- **sólo tiene un golpe, hay un médico y una enfermera pendiente de ella, yo misma voy a estar por a****quí, ****tranquilízate****...tú si necesitas ****descansar, además****...ya has visto que está bien.**

R: **Tú si que no lo entiendes...Á****lex está sola en ésta ciudad, no tiene a nadie, ni siquiera nuestros compañeros han querido quedarse, no quiero irme...no puedo irme, ¿lo ****entiendes?.**

Q: **¿No tiene a nadie?.**

R:** No...no tiene familia.**..

Q: **¿Cómo no va a tener familia?-** preguntó extrañada.

R: **Sólo está su padre y vive en Europa. Sólo habla con él en Navidad, el resto del año es cómo si no existiera...no puedo dejarla sola ****aquí.**

Quinn se mostraba apenada. No tener a tu familia cerca era muy duro, pero no tener a nadie, superaba con creces aquello.

R: **Yo en su lugar no podría estar aquí sabiendo que no hay nadie esperándome, por eso insistía en que me viese, que supiese que**** yo iba a estar aquí.**

Comenzó a comprenderlo. Definitivamente, Rachel era especial y Álex, a pesar de ser desgraciada con su vida familiar, era una afortunada por tener a la morena a su lado.

Por primera vez, no sintió celos de la chica. No podía sentir celos por algo así.

Q: **Está bien...veré que puedo hacer para que no tengas que esperar ahí.**

R: **¿Qué****?.**

Q: **Ahora vuelvo...**

Quinn se alejó de Rachel, que alicaída, volvía a tomar asiento en aquella sala de espera completamente solitaria.

Su único entretenimiento era observar a Quinn, que de vez en cuando pasaba delante de aquella sala y otras veces, se detenía, hablando con alguno de los enfermeros o médicos que llegaban al mostrador de atención.

Le resultaba extremadamente tierna. Quinn se desenvolvía perfectamente entre aquellas personas, hablaba de forma que casi nadie entendía, al menos ella no lo conseguía entender y atendía a las dudas de los demás.

Varios fueron los médicos que aprovecharon la estancia de la rubia a esa hora, para pedir una segunda opinión sobre diagnósticos y Quinn, no dudaba en responderles con conocimiento.

Rachel no pudo evitar recordar a aquella chica, cuándo compartían clases. Las discusiones que tuvieron, los enfrentamientos por Finn, su embarazo, cómo salió de todo aquello sin miedos, el accidente que a punto estuvo de dejarla en aquella silla de ruedas y que aún pesaba en su conciencia.

La había visto de muchas maneras, de chica católica líder del club del celibato, de animadora, de rebelde, insegura, vengativa, admirada, enemiga, amante, enamorada, madre, cantante, actriz...pero nunca imaginó verla preocuparse por los demás hasta el punto de abandonar su propia vida.

Ayudaba a los ancianos, les regalaba la mejor de las sonrisas cuándo más lo necesitaban, se cambiaba el uniforme para poder visitar a los niños y no asustarlos, ayudaba a sus compañeros, mantenía una relación formidable con la gran mayoría del personal de aquél hospital y todos parecían encantados con ella.

Quinn era alguien muy importante, muy especial y realmente, merecía todo lo mejor de la vida.

No pudo evitar emocionarse.

Quinn ya caminaba hacia ella, lanzando miradas a su alrededor y supo que algo tramaba.

Q: **No he podido conseguir que puedas utilizar alguno de los sillones destinados a los acom****pañantes de los pacientes.**

R: **No te preocupes Quinn, estoy bien aquí**.- respondió con dulzura.

Q:** Ven...****acompáñame****-** la incitó a que la siguiera.

Rachel no dudó y rápidamente, siguió los pasos de la rubia que ya se adentraban en el ascensor.

R: **¿Dónde vam****os?**

Q:** A una consulta..**

R:** ¿Para?.**

Uno de los enfermeros corrió hacia el mismo ascensor y se coló en el interior antes de que se cerrasen las puertas.

Quinn lanzó una mirada a Rachel, obligándola a que guardase silencio.

La tercera planta se mostraba ante ellas y ambas abandonaron el ascensor ante la mirada del enfermero, que no mostró interés alguno.

R:** ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**- preguntó incrédula.

Quinn conseguía abrir la puerta y la invitaba a pasar.

Q: **Puedes quedarte aquí.**

R:** ¿Aquí?-** preguntó extrañada al descubrir el lugar- **esta no es tu consulta Quinn.**

Q: **Lo sé, es de Jason..**.- respondió- **puedes descansar en ese diván, en mi consulta sólo tengo sillas y una camilla y no son muy cómodas.**

R:** No...no****, **** Quinn, no me voy a quedar**** aquí.**

Q: **Rachel...por favor**- sonó a súplica- **no puedo verte sentada en esas sillas...quédate aquí, descansas y cuando amanezca, hace****mos lo posible para que veas a Á****lex.**

R: **¿Lo sabe Jason?.**

Q: **No, si se entera, se enfadará mucho.**

R: **Ah no...no, yo no m****e quedo, ¿qué**** ocurre si viene y me encuentra aquí?.**

Q:** Empieza su guardia a las 9, a esa hora me habré encargado de sacarte de aquí.**

R: **¿Y si viene antes?...Quinn no quiero que te metas en líos...**

Q: **Hay que arriesgarse...¿no?.**

Aquella sentencia dejó en silencio a la morena. Definitivamente, aquél día, lejos de sentirse incomoda con Quinn por su pelea, se estaba enamorando mucho más de ella.

Aquellos gestos, aquella preocupación, le hacían sentirse especial y ser especial gracias a Quinn Fabray era realmente espectacular.

R:** No sé que decir..**.

Q: **No hay nada que decir...descansa, vendré a avisarte en unas horas...**

R:** Ok...si Á****lex pregunta...dile que estoy aquí, en el hospital.**

Q:** Lo haré...no te preocupes.**

Quinn abandonó la consulta, dejando a Rachel aún con el gesto extraño en su rostro.

La morena no terminaba de asimilar que la rubia estuviese arriesgándose a que Jason descubriera que había pernoctado en su consulta, sin su consentimiento, pero era su chico, al menos esas eran las intenciones del psicólogo, y supuso que no iba a ser demasiado el enfado si se llegase a enterar.

Por lo pronto, aquél diván se mostraba ante ella, muchísimo más cómodo que las sillas de la sala de espera.

No iba a tocar ni a dejar nada que pudiese incriminarla, simplemente iba a tratar de dormir.

Y eso es lo que hizo después de diez minutos tratando de relajarse.

Quinn por su lado, seguía terminando sus informes. Había decidido quedarse en la zona de atención, por dónde pasaban todos los médicos que iban llegando al hospital y dónde tendría un mayor control sobre Jason.

Si el chico llegaba con antelación, aquél era el lugar indicado para detenerlo antes de que descubriese a la morena.

No sabía cuál sería su reacción si así fuera. Lo que sucedió entre ellos esa misma noche le dejó un tanto despistada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo le iba a tratar después de pedirle que abandonase la casa, pero eso era asunto de ellos dos.

Rachel poco o nada debía saber de aquello.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar. Álex seguía estable, simplemente tenía que esperar aquellas horas antes de volver a casa.

Eran las 7: 30 de la mañana cuándo el doctor Jackson se detenía junto a Quinn, saludándola.

-**¿Qué haces ya aquí?**- preguntó extrañado.

Q: **Un pequeño incidente, una amiga se cayó anoche y se ****golpeó, está en observación**.

-**Vaya, ¿está bien?**-

Q:** Si, ya sabes cómo son esos golpes...**

-**Sí, bueno...es un poco pesado, pero si está bien no habrá problemas**- espetó con tranquilidad- **oye, tienes turno hoy, ¿no?.**

Q: **Si...en una media hora-** respondía mostrando una sonrisa compleja.

-**Vaya, que suerte-** bromeó-** pero lo cierto es que me vienes bien, pensaba llamarte para que vinieras.**

Q: **¿Por?, ¿qué**** ocurre?.**

-**Me llamó Collins, del laboratorio, al parecer me han mandado unos resultados de la ****investigación de la Srta Berry.**.

Q: **¿Saben que es?.**

-**Parece ser que sí-**

Q:** ¿Y dó****nde están los resultados?**- preguntó preocupada.

-**Me los han enviado por email, por eso he dicho que te iba a llamar...¿vienes a la consulta y los** **vemos?.**

Q: **Si****…****si claro, ****pero...antes voy...voy a zanjar un asunto, ¿de acuerdo?, subo enseguida.**

-**Perfecto, voy a prepararme mientras-**

Quinn se despidió del doctor, que comenzó a entablar conversación con varios médicos más que comenzaban a llegar a esa hora.

Tenía que despertar a Rachel. La hora de llegada de Jason se acercaba y si no iba a poder estar pendiente de él, debía sacar a la morena de la consulta.

Rachel se asustó al escuchar las llaves abriendo la puerta de la consulta y temió que fuese Jason.

R: **Dios...****que susto me has dado.**

Q: **Tranquila...¿no estabas dormida?**- preguntó adentrándose en la habitación.

R: **No, bueno sí...estaba, pero no estaba**- se lio-** no se si me entiendes.**

Q: **Estabas descansando pero pendiente de la puerta, ¿no?**- espetó sonriente.

R: **Exacto...**

Q: **Pues me temo que tienes que salir de aquí.**

R:** ¿Ha llegado?.**

Q: **No...pero está al llegar y yo tengo que empezar mi turno...no podré estar pendiente de si llega o no.**

R: **Ok...ok...vamos**-

La morena se apresuró en salir de la consulta, mientras Quinn, tras lanzar un vistazo al interior, cerró la puerta.

R: **¿Cómo está Á****lex?.**

Q:** Dormida...supongo.**

R: **¿Podré verla?.**

Q:** Sí, pero espera a que sean las 8. He hablado con la doctora y me ha dicho que te dejará verle, pero sólo unos minutos...¿ok?.**

R: **Ok...bien...bien...gracias Quinn, gracias de nuevo.**

-**Quinn**- la voz de la doctora William les interrumpió mientras se acercaba a la pareja por la espalda.

Q: **Hey...hola, precisamente hablábamos de usted.**

-**¿Ah sí?.**

Q: **Si, le estaba diciendo a Rachel que ibas a permitirle ver a Alexandra.**

-**Ah...si, si, ya me dijo la doctora que has estado toda la noche en la sala de espera**- se dirigió a Rachel que entendió que Quinn había mentido para sacar aquel beneficio.

R:** Si...si, no...no podía irme sin verla, ella está sola...**

-**Sí, ya me dijo...no se preocupe, anoche no podía dejarle entrar porque estábamos en plenos exámenes, pero ah****ora parece que todo está más tranquilo y podrá entrar.**

R: **Gracias...muchas gracias de verdad.**

-**Si quieres, vengase conmigo, voy hacia allí.**

R: **¿Ya?**- preguntó incrédula mientras buscaba la aprobación de Quinn, que se limitó sonreír.

-**Claro, a menos que ****tengas algo que hacer.**

R:** No, no...claro que voy...**

-**¿Tú**** vienes Quinn?**- preguntó

Q:** No...tengo que empezar ya mi turno y quiero arreglar unos pequeños detalles antes.**

-**Ok, pues...vamos-** se dirigió a Rachel para que le acompañase.

R: **Claro...eh...**- Rachel volvía a mirar a Quinn- **¿nos vemos luego?.**

Q: **C****laro...luego me acerco a ver a Á****lex yo también.**

R: **Bien...**- respondió tímidamente.

La doctora ya se había adelantado mientras Rachel, aun se debatía por cómo actuar con Quinn.

Q: **Vamos...corre, Á****lex te espera**...- espetó con dulzura.

No pudo evitarlo. Rachel se acercó y besó la mejilla de la rubia al tiempo que se despedía.

R: **Gracias Quinn...gracias.**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de alcanzar los pasos de la doctora y alejarse de Quinn, que aún permanecía hipnotizada por aquél gesto.

No terminaba de comprenderlo. No sabía cómo un simple beso en la mejilla, podía conseguir que sus piernas temblasen hasta tal punto de no saber coordinar bien sus pasos.

Se lamentaba por aquellos sentimientos y lo hacía al tiempo que llamaba a la puerta de la consulta del doctor Jackson.

-**Pasa Quinn**- le indicó desde su mesa- **¿qué**** te pasa?...¿por qué traes esa cara?.**

Q: **Porque voy a necesitar un médico...yo misma**- bromeó.

-**¿Y eso?, ¿te encuentras mal?-**

Q: **Me tiemblan las piernas, me late el ****corazón a mil y creo que todo me huele a rosas- **respondía divertida.

-**Ahhh...pero eso no necesitas médico**-

Q: **¿No hay un diagnostico para eso?.**

-**Sí...se le llama amor**- respondió sonriente- **y si te enfermas, lo siento pero estás perdida.**

Q: **Pues que ****bien**- espetó tomando asiento.

-**Estoy abriendo el email, voy a imprimir el documento, ¿de acuerdo?**- espetó cambiando el tono.

Quinn asintió. En su mente aun rondaba aquél beso de la morena, que se veía acompañado del sonido de la impresora expulsando aquellos informes.

El doctor se apresuró en cogerlos y comenzó a leer con atención ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, que no perdía detalle del gesto contrariado que mostraba.

-**¿Que diablos es ****esto****?.**-

Q: **¿Qué**** ocurre?**- se asustó.

-**Toma, ****míralo**** tú**- respondió entregándole una de las copias.

Quinn comenzó a leer el informe y su rostro se descomponía de la misma forma que lo había hecho el doctor.

Q: **¿Qué es ****esto****?...¿qué es PRB1A5?.**- exclamó confundida.

-**Quinn, PR es la nomenclatura que le dan a las sustancias ****tóxicas..**

Q: **¿Tóxicas?**- preguntaba incrédula.

-**Sí-**

No daba crédito. Ante ella, en aquél informe, aparecían los detalles, los niveles de la sangre de la morena y un simple código.

Q: **PRB1A5.**...-repitió en voz baja- **¿veneno?.**


	24. Capitulo 24 Telma & Louise

18 de Marzo 2024

Le temblaban las manos al tiempo que se trasladaba hacia su consulta. Aquél informe con las pruebas de toxicidad que habían encontrado en la sangre de la morena quemaba en sus manos. Tenía que averiguar de dónde provenía aquello, tenía que saber que era lo que le estaba sucediendo y sobretodo, si tenía relación alguna con su enfermedad.

Todos sus conocimientos quedaban anulados, al igual que los del doctor Jackson. No había una lógica para que Rachel tuviese aquella sustancia en sus venas y nadie lo hubiera detectado antes.

La morena había sido sometida a multitud de pruebas, con analíticas incluidas y no había rastro de eso que ahora aparecía ante ellos.

R:** Hey****...Quinn**- la morena asaltaba a Quinn en mitad de uno de los pasillos.

Q: **Rachel, ¿qué**** haces aquí?**- preguntó extrañada.-**¿no estabas con Á****lex?.**

R: **No...****Tenían**** que hacerle otra prueba o algo y la doctora me dijo que esperase unos minutos.**

Q: **Ah...va, va...**

R:** Iba a por un café.**

Q: **¿Café?...Rachel no deberías...**

R: **Lo sé Quinn-** interrumpió- **pero necesito un poco de energía.**

Q: **Pues mejor que un café, te tomas un vaso de leche, o zumo...y desayuna.**

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante la intensidad de Quinn para que cuidase su salud.

Q: **No te rías- **espetó relajada- **tienes que cu****idarte.**

R:** Lo sé...te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mi.**

Quinn no supo que contestar. Un breve pero intenso silencio se adueño de ambas, que no podían apartar la mirada la una de la otra.

Q: **Tengo que irme Rachel, tengo que seguir con el trabajo**...- espetó al recordar que lo que tenía entre manos era urgente.

R: **Ok...tendrás muchos pacientes a los que atender.**

Q: **No...no son pacientes, los domingos no se pasa consulta, es más temas de informes y documentos, ya sabes...lo que a ti te parece muy ab****urrido**.

R:** Vaya- **espetó sonriente- **pues...que sea leve, entonces..**.

Q: **Nos vemos luego..**.

R: **Ok...**

Volvían a mirarse o mejor dicho, no conseguían apartar la mirada. Ni Quinn quería alejarse ni Rachel quería que la rubia se marchase.

Pero debía hacerlo. Debía seguir con su trabajo.

R: **Eh...Quinn**- la morena detuvo el intento de avance de Quinn para alejarse.

Q**: Dime...**

R:** Perdona...****perdóname****.**

Q:** ¿Qué?...¿que pasa?.**

R:** Siento...siento haberte arruinado la vida.**

Quinn palideció. Rachel estaba haciendo referencia a aquellas palabras suyas cuando discutieron en la sala de ensayo de la chica.

Q: **Rachel**- resopló- **no...no tienes...**

R:**Déjame**** hablar Q****uinn-** le interrumpió- **sé que tienes prisa pero no aguanto más con ****esto**** aquí dentro, yo...yo lo siento muchísimo, siento haber llegado y desordenado tu vida, siento que todo haya sido un desastre para ti, pero no era mi intención...yo...yo simplemente me de****jé llevar, me dejé guiar por mi corazón.**- se lamentaba.

Quinn bajaba la mirada. No sabía si reír o llorar, pero de emoción.

Q: **No has destrozado nada Rachel, todo lo contrario...has venido a arreglar lo que ya estaba destruido.**

R:** Pero...****tú**** me dijiste q****ue te había arruinado la vida.**

Q: **Si...pero porque pensaba que me ibas a abandonar, que después de haber entrado, te ibas a marchar...**

Rachel no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero debía seguir siendo clara. Expresar todo lo que sentía era la única forma de aclarar las cosas con Quinn.

R: **Y****o no me quiero marchar a ningún lado Quinn, pero...creía que podía manejar mis ****s****entimientos y me he dado cuenta que no puedo...al menos ahora, quizás más adelante si pueda sobrellevarlos.**

Q: **¿Qué es lo que no puede****s sobrellevar?**- preguntó confundida.

R:**Esto****...tenerte ahí y no poder hacer lo que siento...saber que cualquier día puedes dormir con quien quieras, que puedes salir con Jason o...que más da..**..-hizo una pausa- **no se trata de lo que hagas, se trata de que**** yo no puedo compartirlo contigo.**

Q: **¿Quien te lo prohíbe?...nunca te he pedido que te alejes de mi.**

R:** Pero duele...duele porque tu no quieres lo mismo que yo.**

Q:** ¿Ahora eres adivina?.**

Rachel se extrañó ante la respuesta de Quinn.

R: **Tu misma me lo has dejado claro, sólo somos amigas...y no pue****do ser tu amiga como lo soy de Á****lex...no puedo porque no pue****do compartirte con nadie.**

Q: **Rachel...**

El sonido del teléfono de Quinn interrumpió la conversación y pudo leer un mensaje del laboratorio, dónde le indicaban que le habían enviado más documentos referentes a aquél extraño diagnostico.

Q: **Escúchame****...te****ngo que marcharme, tengo una urgencia...**

R: **Ok...no te molesto más**- respondió apenada.

Q:** Rachel...olvida todo lo que piensas, olvida lo que te hace dudar...**

R:** ¿Cómo?.**

Q: **Tú**** misma lo has dicho...en ésta vida hay que arriesgarse, nada de lamentarse.**

R:** ¿Eso significa?.**

Quinn esbozó una leve sonrisa al tiempo que se alejaba de la morena.

Q:** Eso significa que los miedos hay que enfrentarlos...y yo estoy dispuesta a ello**.- respondió al tiempo que se perdía por el pasillo con paso rápido.

Rachel se quedó estupefacta, observando cómo Quinn desaparecía de su vista y cómo sus palabras trataban de organizarse en su mente.

Le había incitado a arriesgarse o todo era producto de su imaginación.

No podía ser, no podía entender aquello cómo pensaba, porque seguro que era todo lo contrario, pero sus palabras eran claras.

Olvida todo lo que piensas y arriésgate.

Quinn aun pensaba en las palabras que había dejado a Rachel y lo hacía mientras se disponía a averiguar de dónde procedía aquella sustancia, cuál era su origen y por qué estaba en el cuerpo de la morena. Pero una nueva interrupción, ralentizó su búsqueda.

El teléfono volvía a sonar, ésta vez, una voz amiga se iba a dejar escuchar tras él.

Q: **Vaya...por fin da señales de vida la ladrona que se llevó la caja de bombones que tenía en mi cocina.**

S:** Tenía hambre y el viaje de vuelta iba a ser lar****go-** se excusó la latina.

Q: **Ya...ya... ¿Y**** a qué debo esta llamada tuya a ésta hora de la mañana un domingo?-** preguntó divertida.

S: **Pues... básicamente, Edward y Britt está jugando como locos...llevan media hora jugando al escondite por la casa y me desp****ertaron dando saltos en la cama.**

Q: **No me lo puedo creer...**

S: **Créelo****, no quien es peor de los dos...si la madre o el hijo.**

Quinn soltaba una pequeña carcajada al imaginarse la situación.

Q: **¿Y no se te ocurre otra cosa más que llamarme para librarte de**** los juegos?.**

S: **Si...pero también quería hablar contigo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.**

Q: **Si me vas a decir que los bombones estaban malo, ahórratelo...a mi tampoco me gustaban.**

**S: ¿Y me lo echas en cara?, te hice un favor llevándomelos y me ****recriminas...**

Q: **Tenía que molestarte de alguna forma...¿no?**...-sonreía.- **bueno a ver...dime, ¿que querías decirme?.**

S: **Primero que nada, quiero decirte que lo siento.**

Quinn se sorprendía. Santana había cambiado por completo el tono de su voz, mostrándose más seria.

Q:** ¿Por?...¿que has hecho?.**

S: **Meterme dónde no me llaman.**

Q: **No entiendo San, ¿que pasa?.**

S: Q**uinn, sabes que no soy buena expresando mis sentimientos, pero llevo varios ****días**** dándole vueltas a lo que me dijiste de Berry.**

Q: **Ay dios..**.- se lamentó.

S: **No, no...****déjame**** hablar, no me interrumpas.**

Q: **Ok...dime**- suspiró.

S: **Quinn, olvida lo que te dije, ****olvídate**** de esa estupidez de que sois de mundos distintos, no tiene sentido y menos para ti.**

Q: **No...no te entiendo.**

S: **Da igual que sea**** Berry, da igual que sea una estrella que solo quiere divertirse o estar de fiestas, eres tú la que importa, es tu vida y son tus sentimientos, no permita que eso te frene.**

Q: **Me...¿me estás diciendo que me lance?-** preguntaba completamente incrédula.

S: **Te estoy diciendo que te dejes guiar por tu corazón...si te llama la atención ella, no lo dudes, no cometas el mismo error que cometí yo, no dejes que te influya el que dirán o lo que te va a doler si no resulta bi****en, hay que arriesgarse.**

Q: **Arriesgarse**- murmuró sonriente.

Aquella palabra se había convertido en la palabra del día.

S: **Sí Quinn, arriesgarse...si te quieres ir a Richmond con ella, te vas, si quieres salir de fiesta lo haces o si te apetece ****discutir, también, pero no dejes cierres tu corazón, no lo hagas porque al final, será peor.**

Q:** ¿A Richmond?-** volvía a preguntar en forma de susurro.

S: **O a África, donde te apetezca Quinn.**

África. Le resultó curioso que Santana mencionara ese continente. Todo estaba ligado a Rachel y por unos segundos, se vio con ella en esa selva de la isla de Bioko, dónde estuvo la morena con Alex. Huyendo de los monos, disfrutando del paisaje, de la cultura, de la vida al fin y al cabo.

Y de pronto, algo comenzó a golpear en su mente.

Frente a ella, se abría el informe de los resultados de Rachel. Aquél código aparecía ante ella una y otra vez.

BRP1A5.

Q:** ¿****África****?-** volvió a susurrar.

S: **Sí...o a Europa, dónde sea Quinn..**.

Q: **No...no, perdona San, no era contigo****.**

S: **¿Ah no?...¿estás acompañada?.**

Q: **No, estoy en la consulta.**

S: **¿Trabajando?...¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?, no te habría entretenido.**

Q:** Necesitaba escucharte.**

S: **¿Estás sentimental?.**

Q: **No...****sólo os necesito...a ti, a Britt...sois mi familia.**

S: **Uhhh...rubia, no te pongas así porque hoy me desperté demasiado emocional.**

Q: **Lo sé...tengo que aprovechar que estás así para decírtelo, de o****tra forma, me habría colgado ya, además...ésta**** ingresada la amiga de Rachel, Á****lex...**

S: **¿El bombón?.**

Q: **Si.**

S:** ¿Qué**** le pasa?.**

Q: **Anoche se desmayó y se dio un golpe.**

S: **Vaya...¿y está bien?**.

Q:** Si...está en observación, ya sabes, puro trámite...pero l****o peor no es eso...**

S: **¿Qué pasa?.**

Q:** Ésta chica...Á****lex, está sola en el mundo...no tiene familia alguna, sólo su padre y vive en Europa...al parecer apenas tiene contacto con él.**

S:** Vaya...pues da pena, la verdad.**

Q: **Sí, pero...si la conocieras, no sé...es...ella es muy fuerte, se come la vida y la vive a cada segundo, no tiene miedos, no tiene nada que le frene y yo me siento mal a su lado.**

S:** ¿Por?.**

Q: **Porque yo sí tengo familia****, os tengo a vosotros, tengo a Jason, a Jimmy, a Leo, tengo a mi madre y a Beth...y ahora tengo a Rachel aquí...y aunque vosotros estáis lejos, sé que os tengo...y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para comerme la vida como lo hace ella...¿como es posible?,****¿de donde saca esas fuerzas?.**

S: **Bueno Quinn tenemos la capacidad de luchar contra la adversidad, si esa chica se dejara caer, no tendría solución...tu nos tienes a nosotros, si estás mal nos llamas y eso es un alivio, aunque no nos veamos a menudo...pero**** si ella comete el error de sentirse mal, ¿a quien llama?...no puede sentirse decaída.**

Q:** Cierto...sólo tiene a Rachel...ni siquiera sus compañeros de teatro se han quedado ni han aparecido de nuevo para ver como está.**

S:** Rachel es de otra pasta, no puedes compararla con los demás...esas...estrellitas sólo están a tu lado cuándo todo es diversión, pero si se complican las cosas, se alejan...**

Q: **Tienes razón...es una lástima, esa chica es...especial.**

S: **Bueno...pues no te**** preocupes, prometo ir para allá en cuánto tenga unas mini vacaciones...y la conoceré...seguro que nos llevamos bien.**

Q: **Eso sería genial, no puedo esperar a ver una charla entre vosotras, así que igual...vamos nosotras antes a San Francisco.**-respondió sonriente.

S:** Trato hecho pero...- **Santana dejó de hablar para emitir varios sonidos y risotadas.

S: **Hey...hey...parad-** gritaba.

Quinn se sorprendía. Escuchaba las risas de Britt y Edward a través del auricular y pudo saber que ambos estaban molestando a la latina con sus juegos.

S: **Decid adiós a Quinn**- exclamó incitándolos a que hablasen.

-**Adiós Quinn**- gritó el pequeño acercándose tanto al teléfono que Quinn tuvo que apartárselo del oído.

Q: **Adiós cielo- **respondía entre risas la rubia.

B: **Te queremos Quinny****.**

Q: **Y yo Britt...cuídense.**

S: **Ya hablamos Quinn, no lo olvides...arriésgate.**

Q: **Gracias San...te quiero.**

Santana no respondió a esa última frase y colgó la llamada entre las risotadas de su pequeño y Brittany, que parecían no querer ceder en ningún momento.

Quinn lanzó una última mirada al teléfono, completamente sonriente y agradeciendo no solo aquellas palabras, sino la oportuna llamada de la latina.

Necesitaba tanto tenerlas cerca que no podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que las escuchaba.

Eran felices y ella también lo era si las veía así, pero añoraba no poder abrazarlas cuando lo necesitase, no poder salir de compras o hacer una barbacoa los domingos junto a ellas.

Pero su sonrisa se truncó al ver de nuevo la pantalla.

África volvía a rondar por su mente al tiempo que buscaba el origen de aquél código.

Q:** PRB1A5-** volvía a repetirse una tras otra mientras comenzaba su sorprendente búsqueda.

A: **Márchate Rachel, tienes que dormir...mira las ojeras qu****e tiene.**

R: **No seas pesada, no me voy a ir-** Rachel tomaba asiento en una pequeña silla junto a la camilla de dónde estaba la actriz.

A: **Pero que estoy bien...mírame, no me estoy muriendo ni nada de eso.**

R:** ¿Qué**** os pasa a todas?...¿no me queréis ver?.**

A: **¿A todas?**

R: **Sí, Quinn también se ha dedicado a ordenarme que me marchase a casa, soy mayorcita para saber lo que tengo que hacer.**

A: **¿Cómo estáis?...¿qué**** le pasaba?.**- preguntó curiosa.

R: **No lo sé...es ****imposible saber que le sucede...es una contradicción constante.**

A: **¿Por?.**

R:** Llegó echándome la culpa por haber arruinado su vida y ahora, hace unos minutos, me ha dicho que lo olvide.**

A: **¿Y no te ha dicho nada más?.**

R: **Que me arriesgue..**.

A: **¿Có****mo?.**

R: **Le he pedido disculpas por haber arruinado su vida, le he explicado que si la ignoraba era porque no podía soportar tenerla cerca como una simple amiga...**

A:** ¿Y qué te ha dicho?.**

R: **Que me arriesgue...que no me arrepienta de nada y no dude en ser yo.**

A:** ¿Está dejando una puerta abierta?**- preguntó sorprendida.

R:** No lo sé, no puedo saberlo viniendo de ella...igual dentro de media hora me dice que no le vuelva a hablar...**

A:** O quizás se lance y te bese**.

R:** Todo es posible...con ella, nada está claro nunca...y ya no sé que hacer.**

A: **Yo sí.**

R: **¿Ah sí?.**

A: **Sí, te vas a marchar a casa, vas a descansar, a comer...te vas a dar una ducha y luego vendrás a verme, radiante...con e****sa sonrisa perfecta que tienes...y Quinn no podrá resistirse.**

Rachel comenzó a sonreír.

A: **Luego...la esperarás a la salida, tomareis un taxi y la llevarás al New York Palace, cenareis y todo será perfecto. Terminareis la cena y le acompañaras hasta una ****de las suites reales, allí...le preparas un baño de burbujas en un jacuzzi y te sumerges con ella...le harás el amor hasta el amanecer y brindareis con champagne por vuestra felicidad.**

Rachel miraba a la chica con el rostro iluminado. Una sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y a punto estuvo de no poder contener las lágrimas.

A:** O bien, te marchas a casa, descansas y luego le llamas...le dices que estás loca por ella y punto.**

R:** Ambas opciones incluye el que me marche a casa.**

A: **Ajam...si quieres qu****e yo me quede tranquila, me harás caso**** en eso...en lo otro ya tomas tú**** la decisión.**

R:** ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo?.**

A: **Por que nos lanzaríamos los platos a la cabeza al segundo día de convivir.**..

R: **Te amo, ¿lo sabes?.**

A: **Lo sé...pero no es ****suficiente Rachel...mi destino es verte feliz y tu destino es que yo lo sea y ambas sabemos que juntas, no será posible.**

R: **¿Y si nos escapamos?...tomamos un coche a lo Thelma & Louise y nos marchamos a algún lugar desconocido...**

A:** ¿Y secuestramos a esa**** doctora tan sexy que deja que entres en la habitación cuándo no se puede?.**

Rachel sonrió al recordar la escena.

R: **También me ha dejado dormir en la consulta de Jason, sin que él lo sepa.**

A: **¿Y no has aprovechado para prenderle fuego?...mmm chica torpe****.**

R:** Debería...pero Quinn no me lo habría perdonado.**

A: **Vamos Rachel...márchate a casa y descansa, por favor.-** suplicó dulcemente.

R: **No vas a parar hasta que me vaya, ¿verdad?.**

A: **Ajam...**

R:** Ok...**- respondió levantándose de la silla.- **me voy...eso sí, pienso venir luego y ni se te ocurra recriminarme nada, ¿entendido?.**

A:** Lo prometo**- espetó cruzando los dedos al tiempo que sonreía.

R: **Te vas a cuidar, ¿verdad?.**- se acercó para acariciar el rostro de la chica.

A: **No...ahora me voy a ir de fiesta y luego volveré sin que te hayas dado cuenta.**

R**: Te recuerdo que los paparazzis nos siguen, así que cuidado con quien vas.**

A: **Descansa Rachel.**

La morena dejó un beso sobre la frente de la chica al tiempo que se alejaba para salir de la habitación.

Sentía algo extraño al salir de allí y dejarla sola. No podía concebir que ella estuviese en ese hospital.

Álex jamás enfermaba, ninguna de ellas lo hacía nunca, exceptuando algún constipado que se saldaba con varios días de reposo.

Verla en esa camilla, aunque estuviese bien, no le gustaba, le incomodaba y le dejaba una desagradable sensación de inquietud.

Por suerte, en aquél hospital había un ángel dispuesta a cuidarla y sabía que no le iba a fallar.

Rachel se acercó hasta la consulta de Quinn para despedirse, pero la rubia no estaba allí y desistió en su intento por encontrarla.

Lo haría cuándo regresase por la tarde para visitar a Álex.

Quinn caminaba deprisa hacia la consulta del doctor Jackson. Su mente era un completo lío mientras portaba aquellas pruebas, aquel resultado que había conseguido lograr tras una incesante búsqueda de aquél código, que daba nombre a la toxina que invadía la sangre de la morena.

Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba oír de su voz que todo iba a estar bien, pero su presagio no era bueno. Su mente científica daba la señal de alerta ante los resultados.

No estaba bien, no era nada bueno.

-**Pasa**- el doctor daba permiso para que Quinn accediera a la consulta.- **¿qué**** pasa?**- preguntó ante el rostro desencajado de la rubia.

Q:**Esto**** pasa-** espetó entregándole varias folios.

-**¿Qué es?.**

Q: **Latrodectus lanígera**- exclamó-

-**¿Qué?.**

Q: **Una maldita araña, Scott, el PRB1A5 se encuentra en una maldita araña que se reproduce en el ecu****ador de la costa africana.**

-**¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Rachel?.**

Q: **Estuvo allí hace unos meses.**

-**Un segundo... a ver, normalmente las picaduras de insectos tropicales, suelen aparecer en el momento o como mucho una semana después, si hace tanto ****tiempo...**

Q: **Lee...lee el informe...todo coincide... esa araña desprende una toxina que va destruyendo las células poco a poco, va suplantándolas, ocupando el espacio con su veneno sin que el cuerpo lo note demasiado hasta que ya es tarde...va...va avanz****ando, perjudicando músculos, órganos...todo lo que pilla.**

Quinn estaba exaltada. Aquél descubrimiento era lo peor que podía imaginar, sobretodo al leer el alto porcentaje de mortalidad que sufrían las personas que habían sido intoxicadas por aquél veneno.

-**Tranquilicemosno.**.**. aquí dice que las cantidades para que eso suceda, deben ser superiores a ésta cifra y según el informe de ****laboratorio, la**** cantidad que tiene Rachel en la sangre no llega ni a la mitad...además, hay antídoto.**

Q: **¿Y si es tarde?...hem****os perdido mucho tiempo.**

-**Relájate, voy a llamar a laboratorio para que preparen el ****antídoto****, eso sí...antes hay que asegurarse de que es eso, ésa toxina también puede provenir de otro lugar.**

Q: **¿Y cómo lo averiguamos?.**

-**Según ****esto****, la picadura de la ****araña produce una leve cicatriz y es indolora, se caracteriza por una pequeña mancha de color blanquecina alrededor de la herida, que no superará los 2 ****milímetros**** de radio.**

Q: **Si hace más de 2 meses, es imposible que tenga señal.**

-**Es perenne, tiene que t****enerla y tienes que encontrarla.**

Q: **Está bien...voy, voy a llamarle...creo que estaba en el hospital.**

**-Quinn**- la detuvo- **relájate.**

Q: **¿Có****mo quieres que me relaje?.**

-**Tenemos que ir con calma, no puedes ir corriendo y gritarle que le ha podido picar una ****araña venenosa, no sin antes asegurarnos y sobretodo, sabiendo que la cantidad de toxina no llega al limite peligroso, ¿entendido?.**

Q:** Ok...ok**- respiro profundamente tratando de calmar los nervios.

-**Tendremos el antídoto mañana seguro... ese informe dice****n que los efecto más peligrosos son la fiebre y vómitos, y Rachel no ha tenido nada de eso, así que no tenemos que asustarnos, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Q: **Si...si, tienes razón, igual...igual no es eso, no sé.**

-**B****ien...****búscala**** e inventa una excusa para examinarla y ****buscar esa picadura, yo me encargo de hablar con el laboratorio.**

Q: **Ok...ok- **espetó segundos antes de marcharse de la consulta.

Quinn básicamente corría a través del pasillo. Su objetivo estaba en la habitación de Álex, que medio adormilada, se sorprendió al verla aparecer.

Q: **Álex...¿có****mo estás?.**

A: **Bien...cansada de estar aquí...¿ocurre algo?.**- preguntó al ver el gesto de la rubia.

Q:** Eh...no, no...todo bien, sólo quería saber cómo estabas y.**..- trató de calmarse- **¿no está Rachel aquí?.**

A: **No...****cons****eguí que se marchase a descansar, me dijo que iba a volver luego...estaba muy cansada pero como es tan cabezota.**

Q: **Ah...vaya...**

A: **¿****Pasa algo?.**

Q: **No...no, está todo bien- **mintió- supongo que esperaré a que vuelva.

A:** Si...es mejor que descanse, no debemos olvidar que la única que está enferma es ella.**

Q: **Cierto- **respondió mostrando una leve sonrisa-** bueno...tÚ**** también tienes que descansar.**

A: **Me estaba quedando dormida, pero de aburrimiento.**

Q.: **Mmmm...a los pequeño****s suelo entregarles ****lápices**** y cartulinas pa****ra que dibujen, pero dudo que tÚ**** quieras eso, ¿no?.- **comentó divertida.

A: **No...mejor no.**..

Q: **Bueno...si quieres, voy a ver si tengo algún libro en mi consulta que te pueda interesar y lees un rato...no sé**.-

A: **No Quinn...no quiero libros...prefiero que te quedes.**

Q: **¿Yo?**

A:** Si...tú**** y yo tenemos algo importante de qué hablar.**


	25. Capitulo 25 Ayudame

18 de Marzo de 2024

Q:** Á****lex...tengo cosas que hacer, mejor hablamos en otro momento.**

A: **No por favor, sólo serán un par de minutos, necesito hablar contigo...es, es por Rachel.**

Quinn no dudó en acercarse a la camilla.

Realmente no se sentía cómoda hablando con aquella chica. Aunque su perspectiva hacia ella había cambiado, no debía olvidar que su relación con la morena era demasiado estrecha y que se había burlado de ella en contadas ocasiones.

Q: **Está...bien, dime...¿qué ocurre con Rachel?.**

A: **¿Qué te ocurre a ti con ella****?-** fue directa.

Q: **¿A mi?...¿no íbamos a hablar de ella?**

A: **Quinn...¿estás con Jason?.**

Q: **¿Qué?...¿qué dices?.**

A: **Rachel cree que estás con Jason, que has vuelto con él.**

Q: **No, ¿por qué iba a creer eso?, yo le dije que no podía volver con él.**

A: **Jason le dijo que pretendía volver contigo.**

Q: **Jason puede decir lo que quiera...la decisión es mía.**

A: **Pues eso es lo que le sucede contigo, ella no se esperaba que tu pudieses tener algo con Jason al mismo tiempo que te...**-dudó. No había pensando en la reacción de Quinn si le dejaba claro que ella sabía que habían mantenido relaciones-**bueno...no se esperaba eso.**

Q: **No hace falta que lo ocultes, sé que sabes todo.**

A: **¿Y no te molesta?.**

Q: **No puedo hacer nada, Rachel confía en ti, es lógico que te cuen****te todo.**

A: **Ok...entonces podré hablarte claro, ¿no?.**

Q: **Por supuesto.**

A: **Pues es eso, ella está molesta, piensa que has jugado con ella, que no has sido sincera del todo.**

Q: **No es eso lo que me ha dicho.**

A: **¿Qué te ha dicho?.**

Q: **Que no puede manejar**** sus sentimientos, que pensaba que podría sobrellevar nuestra amistad...**

A: **No después de haber estado contigo...Quinn, Rachel está enamorada, se ha enamorado de ti y no puede soportar verte con Jason.**

Q: **No estoy con Jason...**

A: **Da igual, da igual que ****sea Jason o cualquier otro, el tema es que está enamorada y no puede soportar eso. Es lógico que decida retirarse un poco...y tú lo debes entender, a no ser que...**

Q: **¿A no ser que qué?...**

A:** Que dejes atrás tus miedos y decidas enfrentarte a ellos...**-hizo una pausa. Quinn la miraba con el gesto serio y Álex no sabía si estaba molesta o deseaba seguir con aquella conversación, pero ella debía hablar.- **Quinn, sé que es difícil aceptar que se sienten cosas por una mujer y más si esa mujer ha sido tu amiga d****esde el instituto, pero tienes que afrontarlo...¿o vas a estar toda tu vida lamentándote?, ¿es ****eso**** lo que quieres?.**

Quinn bajaba la cabeza un tanto pensativa y negaba.

A:** ¿Entonces?...**** ¿q****ué te frena?...sé, sé que Rachel te mueve, sé que sientes cosas por ellas porque se ve, se nota cuándo la miras, cuándo hablas con ella. Mira...no seré médico, pero incluso puedo notar como la respiración te aumenta, cómo tratas de disimu****lar el estado en el que entras**- sonreía- **¿no crees que es absurdo ocultar eso cuándo puedes disfrutarlo?.**

Q: **¿Y qué sucede contigo?.**

A:** ¿Conmigo?.**

Q:** Sí...eres muy especial para ella, no...****no sé cómo conseguís tener eso que tenéis, pero yo no puedo perm****itirme el lujo de enamorarme de alguien que no va a ser completamente para mi...**

A:** Espera...espera...¿me estás diciendo que te frena el hecho de que ella y yo tengamos ésta relación?.**

Q: **No es lo que me detiene, pero si es un punto importante.**

A:** Quinn****, ****¡****amo a Rachel****!**- exclamó-** es...es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero nuestra relación no es cómo te piensas...es...es cierto que llegamos a algo más que simples amigas, pero eso se detiene cuándo una de las dos está con alguien...si Rachel o yo nos ****enamoramos de otras personas, no seguimos ese juego...no podemos.**

Q: **El otro día no demostrasteis eso.**

A: **¿Cuándo?.**

Q:** El día de la cena...no me lo niegues, estabais juntas.**

A: **Si...estábamos juntas...pero nada más, de hecho estuve discutiendo con ****ella por cómo te había tratado en la cena, estaba mal, estaba dolida y al final me pidió que durmiese allí porque necesitaba estar acompañada.**

Quinn la miraba incrédula. Tratando de creer las palabras de la chica, que sonaban completamente sinceras.

A: **Quinn, tienes que creerme...Rachel y yo no hemos hecho nada desde hace casi un mes...y para más sinceridad, te puedo asegurar que Rachel la última noche que nos acostamos, ya no pensaba en mi precisamente.**

Quinn se ruborizó. No lo había olvidado. No había olvidado que la primera vez que supo que Álex era una chica, Rachel le confesó que había llegado a un estado de excitación más fuerte de lo normal y no había sido por ella precisamente.

A:** ¿Te lo ha dicho?.**

Q: **No..**.-mintió.

A: **Va- **sonreía. Estaba claro que el gesto de la rubia dejaba entrever que sabía que aquello era cierto.- **Quinn...olvida esos miedos, Rachel está enamorada de ti y te puede hacer feliz si quieres.**

Q:** Somos de mundos distintos.-**No sabía por qué se excusaba con aquello, cuándo ni siquiera ella misma ya lo creía.

A: **No suenas muy convincente con esa afirmación.**

Q: **Rachel vive de una forma muy distinta a la mía...tiene su mundo, su...**

A: **El corazón no entiende de mundos, ni de maneras de vivir...no pienses en lo que va a suceder ma****ñana Quinn, ni siquiera sabes si vamos a estar vivas...disfruta lo que te toca, disfruta lo que se te presenta hoy y nada más.**

Quinn se quedaba sin argumentos para debatirle nada. Álex estaba hablando cómo horas antes lo había hecho Santana con aquella llamada de teléfono. Convenciéndola para que diese ese paso, para que no dejase pasar la oportunidad de intentar ser feliz, con alguien tan especial como Rachel.

No era necesario que nadie le hablase de ella, no hacía falta que nadie le explicase cómo era la morena, porque ya había tenido oportunidad de descubrirlo ella misma.

Especial, ni mejor ni peor que nadie, simplemente era única.

Con sus dramas y su humor, con sus sonrisas, sus inquietudes y sus celos. Rachel había aparecido en su vida para cambiar su mundo, para demostrarle que la vida, siempre guarda un as bajo su manga y lo saca cuándo menos lo esperas o más lo deseas.

Q: **Gracias...prometo...prometo que hablaré con ella.**

A: **¿Hablarás?...no Quinn , no hables, actúa.**

-**Disculpe-** una de las enfermeras aparecía en la habitación- **doctora, tengo que atender a la paciente**.

Q: **Oh...claro, claro...yo ya me tengo que marchar.**

-**La doctora William está al llegar, quiere revisar unos últimos detalles antes de darle el alta.**

Q:** Ah...perfecto entonces-** miró a Álex mostrando una leve sonrisa.

A:** Por fin, estoy harta de estar aquí.**

Q:** No te quejes...te han tratado muy bien.**

A: **Sin duda...jamás me vi rodeada de tantos médicos y todas sexys- **bromeó- **ni en mis mejores sueños**

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella respuesta de la chica. Definitivamente, en eso sí que se parecían Rachel y Álex, no dejaban pasar ninguna oportunidad para lanzar indirectas.

Q: **Voy a llamar a Rachel para que venga y te acompañe cuando te den el alta****.**

A: **No...no Quinn, no le llames...mejor ve a su casa, tienes cosas que hacer.**

Q: **Pero...**

A:** Michael vendrá a recogerme...ve a casa de Rachel, ella estará descansando y prefiero que no salga, ya sabes...por su salud.**

Quinn asintió aunque lo hizo de forma extraña. Sabía que Rachel debía descansar, pero la insistencia de Álex porque fuese a su casa, excedía cualquier consejo sobre salud.

Q: **Ok...iré en cuánto termine el turno.**

A: **Bien...**-respondió sonriente.

Q:** Cuídate...**- espetó antes marcharse de la habitación.

Álex se limitó a esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

Quinn abandonaba la habitación y regresaba a su consulta. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que terminase aquél turno y su paciencia comenzaba a menguar.

La incertidumbre de aquél veneno en el cuerpo de la morena le estaba matando aunque las palabras del doctor Jackson lograron tranquilizarla.

Había contactado con el laboratorio y ya estaban preparando el antídoto para la morena. Lo tendrían allí a la mañana siguiente y si todo seguía igual, no tendría porqué preocuparse.

Los niveles, tal y como había comprobado una y mil veces, eran inferiores a los que podrían producir un daño aun mayor o incluso la muerte.

Rachel se encontraba bien, no había vuelto a tener recaídas y eso era importante, además, no había síntomas, ni de fiebre ni de vómitos, que hicieran presagiar lo peor.

Apenas había información de aquella araña en Internet, pero confiaba en los informes que había conseguido recopilar.

Por suerte, las últimas horas pasaron con rapidez en aquella consulta. Apenas había tenido que atender ninguna urgencia durante su turno y pudo adelantar todo aquél trabajo que llevaba atrasado.

Rachel debía estar en su casa. Iba a hacer caso a Álex y no le iba a llamar, sino pasar por su apartamento directamente.

Sólo una breve interrupción la hizo detenerse antes de abandonar el hospital.

Jason se cruzaba con la rubia en la sala de atención. El chico se mostraba serio ante el gesto un tanto apenado de Quinn.

J: **¿Dónde has estado?.**- le pregunto tras saber que no había pasado la noche en la casa.

Q: **Aquí- **fue breve.

J: **Estuve esperándote fuera de tu casa hasta casi el amanecer, ¿me puedes explicar que te sucede?**

Q: **No es el lugar ni el momento J, tengo...tengo algo importante que hacer ahora.**

J: **Ya ****has terminado tu turno, ¿qué tienes que hacer?.**

Q: **Tengo que ir a ver a Rachel.**

J: **¿Otra vez Rachel?, ¿qué pasa con ella, Quinn?, ¿qué te sucede?.**

Q:** ¿Qué?-** se sorprendió- **¿de qué hablas?.**

J:** Vamos, desde que ha aparecido esa chica no tienes tiempo de ****nada, menos aún del que tenías...estoy tratando de arreglar lo nuestro y tu prefieres ir a verla, no te entiendo.**

Q:** ¿Qué nuestro?...¿qué arreglar lo nuestro, Jason?.**

J: **Lo que tenemos, ¿ya no te importa?.**

Q: **A ver si lo entiendes, tú y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿desde cuándo das por hecho que tenemos algo?.**

J: **Desde que me llamas por la madrugada para ****hablar,**** desde qu****e me invitas a cenar o me regalas éste reloj por mi cumpleaños, desde que vienes al cumpleaños de Jim con mi familia...**

Q: **Basta Jason**- interrumpió- **somos amigos, quedamos en que íbamos a serlo...si te llamé de madrugada fue porque necesitaba hablar con u****n amigo, nada más...si fui a Nueva Jersey fue porque Jimmy me lo pidió, y si te invito a cenar o te regalo algo por tu cumpleaños es porque eres importante para mi, porque eres mi amigo.**

Jason se quedó en silencio. Quinn debatió todas y cada una de las excusas que le había dado para dejarle ver que eran algo más, y no podía refutarlas.

Quinn tenía razón. Su noviazgo se rompió hacia más de un año y no habían vuelto a tener ningún tipo de relación, excepto aquella amistad.

J: ¿**Y por qué me besaste anoche?.**

Q: **Me besaste ****tú****.**

J: **Tú**** no te negaste precisamente.**

Quinn se desesperaba. No podía seguir allí, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo con él, cuando Rachel esperaba en su casa.

Q: **No tengo ganas de discutir, tengo prisa- **zanjó la conversación al tiempo que se alejaba del chico y salía del hospital.

No podía perder más tiempo. Eran casi las 4 de la tarde cuando abandonaba el hospital.

Una breve parada en su apartamento para tomar una ducha y una fugaz visita a un amigo, al que iba a pedirle ayuda para poder hacer el mejor de los regalos que podía hacer, fueron su único entretenimiento antes de llegar a la casa de Rachel, casi a las 6 de la tarde.

Tuvo que llamar varias veces a la puerta hasta que escuchó ruido tras ella.

La puerta se abría con pereza y Rachel aparecía tras ella con el gesto contrariado.

El cansancio y el sueño se mostraban en su rostro, dándole un aire tierno y a la vez preocupante.

R: **¿Quinn?...¿qué haces aquí?.**- preguntó extrañada.

Q: **Tenemos que hablar...**

R: **¿Á****lex?..¿Qué le pasa a Álex?-** comenzó a asustarse.

Q:** No...no, Álex está bien, no te preocupes...**

R: **¿Seguro?...dime la verdad.**

Q:** Rachel, está bien, no te preocupes, no he venido por nada de ella.**

R: **¿****Entonces?.**

Q: **¿Puedo pasar?**- preguntó al ver que Rachel no le invitaba a entrar.

R:** Claro...claro...entra-** respondió dejándole paso aun con el gesto confuso.

Q: **A Álex le van a dar el alta, si es que no se la han dado ya-** informó al tiempo que se adentraba en el salón.

R: **¿Ya?...oh dios, ¿y por qué n****o me ha llamado?, tengo que ir a por ella.**

Q: **No, ha ido ese chico...¿Michael?.**

R: **Michae**l- espetó- **¿ha ido por ella?.**

Q: **Si, al menos eso me dijo...¿tan raro te parece?.**

R: **No...no, pero pensaba que me iba a llamar a mi...**-respondía al tiempo que se acercaba a la cocina.- **¿quieres tomar algo?.**

Q: **Agua...por favor**- la necesitaba. Necesitaba tener algo que pudiese calmar la sequedad de su garganta, producto de los nervios que comenzaban a apoderarse de ella.

No sabía que hacer primero, si gritarle que quería intentarlo, que deseaba que le ayudase a luchar contra aquellos miedos que le invadían o por el contrario, buscar aquella maldita picadura de araña en el cuerpo de la morena.

Quizás lo segundo corría más prisa, al menos para su tranquilidad.

Si tenía aquella marca en su cuerpo, podía estar tranquila de que el antídoto era lo que necesitaba para terminar de sanar a la morena.

R:** Toma**- Rachel le entregaba una pequeña botella de agua.

Q: **No hacía falta una botella, basta con un vaso de agua.**

R:** No...estoy un poco maniática últimamente, no...no puedo beber el agua del grifo.**

Q: **¿Por?...**

R: **No lo sé, hace unos días me sentó mal...no sé, no tiene importancia...prefiero beber agua mineral**.

Q: **Ok...**

R:** ¿Y bien?...¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?.**- Rachel trataba de mostrarse serena. No podía discutir en ese instante y no quería darle vueltas a lo que la rubia le había dicho por la mañana en el hospital. No se sentía con fuerzas para entrar en una batalla de contradicciones.

Sin dudas, la noche en el hospital le estaba pasando factura. Su cuerpo caía desplomado sobre el sofá, invitando a Quinn a que tomase asiento.

Q:** Vamos...vamos a tu habitación**- fue directa.

Rachel la miró sorprendida.

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Necesito que estemos allí, estaremos más có****modas en tu cama.**

R: **¿Qué?-** Rachel no comprendía absolutamente nada y miraba incrédula a Quinn que parecía no darse cuenta de sus palabras.- **Quinn, ¿que quieres hacer?...¿quieres...**.

Q:** Oh...no, no..**.-reaccionó- **no quise decir eso, sólo...solo es para l****a exploración**- espetó completamente ruborizada.

R:** ¿Qué?...¿qué exploración?, ¿de qué hablas?.**

Q:** A ver...a ver-** se calmó-** he venido porque necesito explorarte...hemos...hemos encontrado una..**.-se detuvo. Los nervios le estaban pasando una mala jugada. El doctor Jackson le ordenó que no dijese nada a Rachel hasta que no estuvieran seguros de la picadura y ahora estaba a punto de decírselo.- **a ver...hay...hay una forma de averiguar que el tratamiento está funcionando-** improvisó- **si...si no está funcionando****, aparecen unas...unas manchitas que son difíciles de detectar y...bueno, me gustaría comprobar que está todo bien**- mintió. Ni ella misma creía que hubiese sido capaz de inventar aquello en tan poco tiempo.

R: **¿Manchas?-** preguntó incrédula.

Q:** Si...pueden aparecer, apenas son visibles por eso tengo que buscarlas yo...puede que estén por la espalda o...**

Rachel volvía a preocuparse. Sin duda, aquello no lo esperaba en absoluto.

Q:** ¿Vamos?.**

R: **Eh...claro...claro-** respondió levantándose del sofá y comenzando a andar hacia la puerta que llevaba al extenso pasillo de su habitación.

Quinn siguió sus pasos con la pequeña botella entre sus manos. Le temblaban las manos, las piernas, sentía que el aire se le escapaba y no volvía a entrar en sus pulmones como debía hacerlo, mientras seguía a Rachel por aquél pasillo. Perdía la vista en sus piernas, en aquella misma camiseta de media manga que la morena utilizó la última noche que pisó su habitación, aquellos mismos shorts que cubrían una pequeña parte de sus piernas y dejaban ver el resto. Lo justo para que ella perdiese el sentido al observarlas.

No había sido capaz de empezar por explicarle cuales eran sus sentimientos y sentía que jamás iba a poder ser capaz de enfrentarse a ella de aquella forma.

R: **Perdona el desorden**- espetó adentrándose en la habitación- **pero estaba dormida hasta que has llamado y no me dio tiempo a ordenar- **se excuso.

Quinn entró en la habitación y descubrió que la cama estaba deshecha. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda.

Volver a ver aquella cama, deshecha le hacía recordar la imagen de la morena, completamente desnuda, dormida mientras abrazaba la almohada después de aquella espectacular noche.

Q: **No...no te preocupes**- acertó responder.

R:** ¿Y bien?...¿qué ten****go que hacer?.-** preguntó al tiempo que se mostraba frente a ella.

Q: **Desnúdate-** fue clara.

Rachel volvía a sorprenderse por la rapidez con la que Quinn había contestado y sobretodo, por el tono que utilizó. Fue una orden.

R: **¿Desnudarme?**

Q: **Quita...****quítate**** la camiseta.**

Rachel suspiraba. Debía concentrarse y pensar que aquello era una consulta médica.

R: **Ok...como ordenes-** respondió al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que ésta se desprendía de la prenda. Trataba de tranquilizarse, relajarse por completo y ocupar su papel de médico. Aquello era algo importante, demasiado como para tomarlo de otra manera.

Pero era imposible. La imagen de Rachel, ya semidesnuda, con un sencillo sujetador y aquellos shorts blancos, no eran la mejor excusa para calmarse.

Quinn se decidió y caminó hacia ella, rodeándola para colocarse tras su espalda. Había olvidado soltar la pequeña botella y no dudó en agacharse y dejarla en el suelo. Rachel notó el movimiento y se movió un tanto nerviosa.

Quinn volvía rápidamente a tomar posición tras la morena y tras un delicado y pausado gesto, apartó el pelo de la espalda de la chica, tratando de tener la mejor visión de la espalda.

Una piel que comenzó a observar con detenimiento, al tiempo que dejaba un pequeño roce con la yema de sus dedos, cómo si pudiese palpar de aquella forma, cualquier imperfección de la piel.

Algo absurdo pensó.

Los hombros de Rachel aparecían firmes, dulcemente bronceados y sin vestigio alguno de marca o cicatriz. El cuello y la nuca también permanecían libres de aquella temida y a la vez tranquilizadora cicatriz que debía aparecer en su cuerpo.

Los roces de Quinn sobre su cuello y espalda no estaban provocando el efecto deseado en la morena, que comenzaba a olvidar que aquello era una exploración médica.

Podía sentirla junto a ella, cómo las manos, un poco frías de Quinn, acariciaban su espalda, cómo apartaba su pelo con delicadeza, provocándole miles de escalofríos cada vez que lo hacía.

Había perdido el habla y lo había sustituido por pequeños suspiros que luchaba por contener.

Quinn seguía su recorrido, tirando con suavidad de los tirantes del sujetador para dejarlo caer sobre los hombros.

No había nada, no había picadura en aquella primera inspección.

Quinn tenía que comenzar a bajar por la espalda y decidió desabrochar por completo el sujetador, dejándole desnuda de cintura hacia arriba.

Rachel respiraba profundamente. Definitivamente, había apartado de su mente que todo era un asunto médico. Para ella sólo era Quinn, acariciando su espalda, sus hombros y descubriéndola de su ropa interior.

La cintura se presentaba ante la rubia, que tuvo que ceder y dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas.

La espalda permanecía tersa. Completamente limpia de marcas y ante ella, el pequeño short que cubría el trasero de la chica.

Tuvo que lanzar varias miradas, buscando la aprobación de la morena para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ésta permanecía impasible, mirando al frente, dejándose hacer todo lo que fuese necesario.

Q: **Tengo...tengo que quitarte los pantalones-** espetó con dificultad.

Rachel no dio opción y sin pensarlo, fue ella quien bajó los pequeños pantalones, dejando a la vista las braguitas que vestía.

Q: **Rachel.**..-murmuró- **necesito también... que...**

R:** Haz lo que creas necesario Quinn**- interrumpió al ser consciente que aquella prenda también debía ser eliminada.

Quinn respiró y sin dudarlo, acarició la cintura antes de aferrarse a las braguitas y tirar de ellas con suavidad.

Apenas tuvo que hacer nada cuando la prenda ya caía por las rodillas de la morena y se posaban en el suelo.

Quinn había optado por cerrar los ojos, preparándose para enfrentarse a la desnudez completa de la chica, aunque solo fuese por su parte posterior.

Rachel esperaba impaciente sentir las manos de la rubia sobre su trasero. Si lo había hecho por toda su espalda, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo también en aquella zona, pero Quinn no le dio esa satisfacción.

La rubia se limitó a abrir sus ojos y observar con detalle cada zona, desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta los muslos, aquellos que sí comenzó a palpar.

Quinn se perdía y trataba de recuperar el control, tratando de no pensar, de no sentir, pero era imposible.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, bombeaba sangre por todas sus extremidades, llenándola de calor, de temblor cada vez que tras inspeccionar la zona, se dejaba llevar por el placer de la vista.

Hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Bajo el muslo, justo en la zona posterior de la rodilla derecha, una pequeña marca aparecía, cumpliendo todos los requisitos que el doctor Jackson había enumerado.

Por un momento todo giró. Quinn rozó con la punta de sus dedos la pequeña herida, tratando de averiguar si provocaba algún tipo de reacción en la morena, pero ésta ni se inmutó.

Apenas era un punto, una minúscula cicatriz rodeada por una mancha más clara que su piel.

No había dudas.

Aquella araña había picado a Rachel y había dejado parte de su veneno en su cuerpo. La maldijo, maldijo a todos los insectos del reino animal, maldijo a Álex por haber llevado a Rachel hasta aquella remota isla en África, pero a su vez, sintió la relajación, la tranquilidad de saber que por fin, todo estaba controlado, que Rachel iba a recibir su antídoto y volvería a estar sana.

Había terminado allí su inspección pero no se sentía con fuerzas para apartarse.

Q: **Rachel...**-susurró. Quizás había llegado el momento de hablar, de contarle lo que pasaba por su mente, por su corazón, aprovechando aquella situación.

R: **Dime...**- respondió con dificultad.

Quinn siguió rozando parte de las piernas de la chica, haciéndole creer que aun no había terminado la exploración.

Q: **Yo...yo tengo miedo**- espetó sin apartar la vista de la figura de la morena. Se dejaba llevar sobre sus rodillas y lentamente, fue buscando la parte frontal de la chica.

R:** No tengas m****iedo-** sonó casi como un reclamo.

Q: **Teng****o miedo Rachel y necesito que tú me ayudes...que tú**** apagues la luz y te quedes a mi lado, que me ayudes a destruir ésta fobia**- espetó casi sin poder pronunciar las palabras.

Los pies de la morena aparecían ante ella y lentamente fue alzando la mirada, hasta detenerse en las rodillas, no supo por qué, pero no pudo contenerse y acariciándolas, acercó los labios, dejando un roce que apenas podía compararse con un beso.

Rachel se estremeció y bajó la mirada.

Quinn parecía sentir la fuerza de los ojos de la chica y repitió el gesto a la inversa, para encontrarse con su rostro.

La respiración agitaba el pecho de Rachel. Quinn quedó hipnotizada por el vaivén y creyó enloquecer al dejarse llevar por su instinto. Se alzó sobre sus talones y quedó frente a la barriga de la morena, que se tensó al ver la cercanía de la en aquella zona.

Quinn volvía a buscar la mirada de la morena, ardía en deseos, desprendía un fuego difícil de solventar de otra forma que no fuese la que su cuerpo exigía.

Rachel no quería creerlo. No podía creer que Quinn estuviese de rodillas, frente a ella, frente a su cuerpo desnudo.

Y quiso morir cuando sintió el calor de los labios de la rubia bajo su obligo. Pausadamente, sin prisas, con una sensualidad exquisita, comenzó a dejar una ristra de besos por la zona, al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a la cintura y se entrelazaban por la parte baja de la espalda.

Rachel no sabía que hacer, no sabía si aquello era real y decidió acariciar el pelo de Quinn, para cerciorarse que no era un sueño. Uno de aquellos tantos sueños en los que había visto a la rubia en aquella misma posición.

R: **Quinn**- susurró cerrando los ojos al tiempo que sentía como los besos se hacían más intensos.

Q:** Déjame probar...**-suplicó con apenas un hilo de voz- **déjame por favor.**

Rachel volvía a bajar la mirada y observaba como Quinn acariciaba su espalda y se impulsaba sobre sus caderas para alzarse lentamente, al tiempo que recorría con sus labios el cuerpo de la morena.

No hubo impedimentos para llegar al cuello y subir hasta los labios de Rachel, donde se dejó llevar por completo, entregándose en un beso que fue recibido por la morena como si fuera agua, como si necesitase de sus labios para seguir viva y no caer exhausta.

Sólo se detuvo para seguir con aquella exploración que se había convertido en un estudio de la anatomía de la morena.

Quinn dejó los labios de Rachel para perder su vista por el cuello de la chica.

Sus dedos seguían recorriendo la piel, asegurándose de que la única cicatriz que tenía, había quedado abajo, lejos de dónde latía el corazón, apartado del pecho donde ahora posaba sus manos.

Rachel seguía el recorrido que marcaba con sus dedos. Se dejaba llevar, pretendía sentir cada caricia, cada roce, cada gesto que dejaba sobre su piel.

Quinn respiraba con dificultad. Acariciar el pecho de la morena era una experiencia única.

La última y única vez que pudo hacerlo, no tenía la luz suficiente para contemplarlos como lo hacía ahora.

Era hermoso. Todos los cuerpos son hermosos, todas las mujeres y los hombres eran hermosos, daba igual la raza, la fisonomía, daba igual la cultura y la procedencia. Todos eran especiales y únicos. Había tenido la oportunidad de explorar muchos cuerpos, de muchas formas distintas, por muchas razones, unas buenas y otras malas y todos, absolutamente todos, le parecían especiales. Pero aquél... aquél cuerpo, pequeño, perfectamente dibujado, dejaba en su interior emociones que ninguno de aquellos otros le habían transmitido.

Sensaciones, escalofríos, placer por poder contemplarlo y acariciarlo.

Sonrió.

R:** ¿Sonríes?-** preguntó al notar el agradable gesto de la rubia mientras perdía su mirada sobre el pecho de la morena.

Q: **¿Alguna vez has intentado acariciar la superficie del agua?.**

Rachel negó sin apartar su mirada del rostro de la chica.

Q: **Es eso lo que siento cuándo rozo tu piel.**

La morena sonrió y tomó una de las manos de Quinn, obligándola a detenerse sobre el pecho.

R:** ¿Y ahora?...¿qué sientes ahora?**- preguntó presionando con su mano sobre la de Quinn.

Q: **Tu pulso...tu corazón**.- susurró alzando la mirada.

R: **¿Sientes como late?**

Quinn asintió.

R:** Eso es lo que siento cuándo tú rozas mi piel.**

Q:** Me gusta...el latido es el mejor de los sonidos que un médico puede escuchar.**

R: **Necesito que lo calmes, que hagas que vuelva a reposar tranquilo, ¿sabes hacerlo?.**

Quinn volvía a asentir, olvidándose de pronunciar palabras y no dudó en tomar la cintura de la chica y abrazarla, volviendo a fundirse en un beso que acababa con todas aquellas sensaciones indescifrables.

Ya no había descubrimiento, no había exploración ni caricias.

Rachel se dejaba caer sobre su cama con Quinn entre sus brazos. Besándole, llevándola a la locura con mordiscos y besos que no cesaban , ni siquiera, cuándo tenía que entretenerse en apartar su ropa.

Se sentía libre, se sentía segura y necesitaba demostrárselo a Rachel.

No podía con palabras, no era capaz de declarar sus sentimientos, de convertirlos en conversación y supo que aquella era la mejor forma de decírselo.

Con besos, con caricias, con roces imposibles que en vez de calmar el pulso de la morena, lo desorbitaba a cotas insospechadas.

Podría ser una lucha, pero Rachel no estaba preparada para aquella batalla. Su posición era la del vencido, dejándose hacer, dejándose llevar y disfrutando de lo que Quinn deseaba llevar a cabo.

No supo si eran sus formas, su falta de experiencia o quizás una novedosa practica, pero Rachel creyó perder la conciencia cuándo sintió los labios de Quinn sobre su centro.

Su imaginación no daba tregua. No sólo estaba sintiéndola en aquella zona, sino que estaba imaginándosela, recordando una y otra vez que era Quinn, Lucy, la doctora Smith, Fabray, daba igual, daba igual cómo se llamase o cómo la recordaba , lo único que importaba era que estaba allí y quería estar allí.

Giraba todo, el suelo se movía, la cama temblada y juraría que las luces se apagaban y encendían sin su consentimiento. Que las sabanas eran de papel, que la almohada no existía ante el peso de su cabeza, que el colchón cedía amoldándose a sus caderas.

Se dejaba llevar y no fue una, ni dos ni tres, las veces que creyó perder por completo el norte.

Rachel se debatía, luchaba contra sus propios pulmones para conseguir un aire que se escapaba con cada embestida de la rubia, con cada roce de su lengua y beso de sus labios.

Sólo el paso de las horas, transformados en minutos que pasaban como segundos, trajo la calma sobre aquella cama, bajo aquél ventanal dónde aparecían miles de estrellas.

Ninguna podía compararse con la que ya dormitaba entre sus brazos, pensaba Quinn.

Lo había hecho. Había perdido sus miedos, se había dejado llevar y lo había hecho disfrutando.

Ni Álex, ni Santana podrían siquiera imaginarse cómo había decidido acabar con sus fobias.

Jason jamás disfrutó de ella como lo había hecho Rachel aquella noche.

No podía dormir. Las primeras luces del día llegaban y Quinn, aun permanecía despierta. ¿Cómo dormir con el sabor de la morena aun entre sus labios? ¿Cómo cerrar los ojos pudiendo observarla a su lado, plácidamente dormida?.

Quinn se colaba entre los brazos de la chica. Buscaba acercarse a su rostro y respirar de su aliento.

Rachel apenas se movió tras el gesto, sólo acertó a dibujar una extraña mueca en su rostro.

Q: **Buenos días..**.-susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Rachel no respondió. Con esfuerzo consiguió entreabrir los ojos y un par de lágrimas cayeron.

Q:** Hey...¿por qué lloras?-** preguntó con dulzura al tiempo que secaba aquellas lágrimas.

Rachel seguía sin responder. Sólo acertaba a derramar más lágrimas.

Q: **Rachel, ¿qué sucede?-** preguntó extrañada.

Quinn comenzó a impacientarse ante la actitud de la morena que parecía no coordinar su respuesta.

Q:** ¿Rachel?...-** se alzó buscando una mejor posición-** Rachel...¿qué te ocurre?.**

Los ojos de la morena se movían inquietos hasta que sus pupilas se perdían por completo, mostrando una mirada blanca, sin vida.

Q: **¡Rachel!**- exclamó asustada tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

La morena consiguió abrir los labios y sólo pudo acertar a susurrar.

R: **Ayúdame...**


	26. Capitulo 26 Vuelvo enseguida

19 de Marzo de 2024

-**¿Qué ha pasado?-** El doctor Jackson se apresuraba en detener a Quinn, que ya salía de la habitación dónde estaba la morena.

Q: **Ha tenido una recaída-** respondió nerviosa- **no...no podía moverse y le costaba respirar**.

El doctor no dudó en entrar en la habitación y Quinn volvía a retroceder en sus pasos para seguirle.

Rachel permanecía en la cama. Varios goteros le suministraban suero y una mascarilla le ayudaba a mantener una respiración constante.

Estaba despierta. Una enfermera terminaba de acomodar varias cosas a su lado.

Q: **Iba a buscarle-** espetó tras el doctor que ya se acercaba a Rachel.

-**Rachel, ¿có****mo estás?**- preguntó delicadamente.

La morena trató de hablar pero le costaba mantener la respiración.

-**No, no hables-** le ordenó- **Quinn, ¿qué estaba haciendo?...¿vino e****lla?**- se interesó por la situación que llevó a Rachel hasta ese estado.

Quinn se sonrojó.

Q: **¿Puede salir un momento?**- le pidió ante la mirada de confusa de la enfermera.

El doctor supo que algo pasaba y no dudó en acompañar a Quinn hasta el pasillo.

-**Dime Quinn.**

Q: **Rachel.**..-tragó saliva-** Rachel y yo estábamos juntas cuando sucedió**.

-**¿Dónde?, ¿estaba haciendo algún esfuerzo?.**

Q: **No...estaba...estaba en la cama, dormida..**.-bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

-**Entonces, está claro que la recaída es**** por el veneno, porque si no ha hecho esfuerzo alguno..**.

Q: **Si, si que hizo...**

-**¿No dices que estaba dormida?.**

Q: **Scott**- se dirigió al doctor por su nombre de pila- **Rachel y yo estamos juntas...es...bueno, no es pero...**

-**¿Sois pareja?-** preguntó sorprendido.

Q:** Mas o menos...**

-**Entiendo por eso que anoche estabais juntas en la cama y ese es el esfuerzo al que hacer referencia, ¿verdad?-**

Quinn volvía a ruborizarse y esquivaba la mirada del maduro doctor.

-**Está bien, entonces no necesariamente tiene ****que ser por la toxina**- espetó tratando de quitarle importancia al hecho de que hubiesen mantenido relaciones.

Q: **Tiene la picadura...la, la tiene en la curva de la rodilla derecha...le ha picado esa araña**.

-**Bien, en ese caso, ya sabemos de dónde sale la**** toxina, vamos a ver si la recaída es por eso o por la polimiositis**

Q: **Pero, vamos a suministrarle el antídoto, ¿no?.**

-**Si, de hecho ya está en el hospital y yo estaba preparándolo, pero he venido corriendo cuándo me has llamado.**

Q: **Voy a por él**- respondió.

-**Ok...eh...Quinn-** la detuvo antes de que se marchase- **¿lo sabe ella?.**

Q: **No...no le he dicho nada aún.**

-**Está bien...¿quieres decírselo tú o prefieres que lo haga yo?.**

Quinn dudó varios segundos antes de responder a la pregunta.

Q: **Déjame que se ****lo diga yo**.

-**Está bien**- aceptó- **vuelvo dentro, no tardes.**

Quinn volvía a girarse y se perdía por el pasillo. Tenía que ser ella quien le contase la verdad a la morena.

Había sido ella quien le mintió con aquellas supuestas manchas y ahora debía enfrentarse y ser ella quien explicara y sobretodo, tranquilizarla. Estaba segura de que su reacción no iba a ser la más adecuada.

Susan, la enfermera que se había encargado de cuidar a Álex , permanecía en el laboratorio del hospital, preparando el antídoto que iban a suministrar a la morena y Quinn estaba presente en la manipulación de la sustancia.

Estaba nerviosa, necesitaba que aquello recorriese el cuerpo de Rachel y la liberase de aquella tortura.

La enfermera no tardó en tener listo el tratamiento y ambas abandonaron la pequeña estancia para regresar a la habitación dónde Rachel esperaba ajena a todo.

A: **¿Quinn?**- Álex interrumpía el paso de la rubia al tiempo que ésta pasaba por urgencias.

Q:** ¿Á****lex?..****.****¿qué haces aquí?**

A:** He venido porq****ue no me encontraba bien y bueno pensé que quizás era por el golpe.**

-**Doctora, la paciente está esperando-** la enfermera recordaba a Quinn que debían continuar.

Q:** Oh...si... Á****lex, lo siento...Rachel...está ingresada, ha tenido una recaída.**

A:** ¿Qué?...¿c****ómo está?, ¿dónde?.**

-**Doctora...-** volvía reclamar la atención de Quinn.

Q: **Adelántese**** Susan, voy enseguida.**

La chica aceptó la orden y se alejaba de ambas.

A: **¿Qué**** pasa Quinn?.**

Q: **Sólo ha sido eso, una recaída, pero le cuesta respirar...su médico está**** con ella y yo voy para allá**.

A:** Quiero verla...voy contigo.**

Q:** No Á****lex, no puedes...además, te encuentras mal, tienes que quedarte aquí.**

A: **Quinn por favor...**

Q:** Á****lex...deja que te atiendan y luego subes, dejaré que la veas...¿ok?.**

La chica asintió, vencida por la prisa que tenía Quinn para regresar junto a la morena y permitió que se marchase mientras ella, esperaba que algún médico le atendiese.

Quinn no tardó en llegar a la habitación dónde Susan y el doctor Jackson ya colocaban la pequeña bolsa con el antídoto sobre un gotero.

Una vía alojada en el brazo de la morena, permitía el paso de la sustancia de una forma regular.

Q:** ¿Cómo va?**- preguntó adentrándose en la habitación.

Rachel parecía más consciente y buscó rápidamente la mirada de Quinn, buscando su complicidad.

-**Todo bien, le hemos explicado lo que le estamos colocando**- espetó sin dar más señales de lo que realmente era.- **tengo que ir a por unos inf****ormes, ¿te quedas con ella?.**

Q: **Si...claro**- aceptó la invitación.

Había llegado el momento de contarle lo que estaba sucediendo y el doctor quiso dejarla a solas con ella.

Susan también había terminado de colocar las bolsas en el gotero.

-**Doctora, teng****o que ir a por los informes del antídoto a recepción, vuelvo enseguida**.- espetó al tiempo que abandonaba la habitación.

Quinn se limitaba a asentir y esperar a que saliera para enfrentarse a la confusa mirada de Rachel.

Aquella última sentencia de la enfermera había sido oída perfectamente por la morena y la palabra antídoto no le sorprendió.

Quería hablar, quería tratar de expresarse pero apenas podía contener el aire en sus pulmones y le resultaba un autentico infierno.

Q: **Rachel...tengo que hablarte ****de algo**- espetó tomando a la morena de la mano.

Rachel se removió inquieta sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Algo pasaba y era grave.

Q: **No...no, tranquila...¿ok?, todo va a salir bien**- respondía a la inquietud que mostraba Rachel en su rostro.- **¿recue****rdas los análisis que hicimos y que descubrimos que algo sucedía en tu sangre?.**

Rachel asentía.

Q:** Hemos descubierto que todo es debido a una toxina.**

El gesto de Rachel se contradecía completamente al escuchar aquella palabra.

Q: **Cuando estuviste en Áf****rica con Álex, sufriste la picadura de una araña...**

Rachel se asustó. No comprendía absolutamente nada. Trató de apartar la mascarilla de su rostro para poder hablar pero Quinn lo evitó.

Q: **Relájate Rachel...todo está controlado...anoche...anoche encon****tré la pequeña cicatriz en tu pierna, es por eso que necesitaba explorarte**- se lamentó- **lo siento...siento haberte mentido pero no quería preocuparte, no había motivo para ello.**

Rachel desvió la mirada de la chica. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, dejando entrever que varias lágrimas estaban a punto de caer y la respiración volvía a agitarse en su pecho.

Q: **No Rachel, por favor...****tranquilízate****, todo va a salir bien...todo va a estar bien**- espetó con dulzura buscando la aprobación de la morena.

Pero Rachel no se sentía bien y no era por aquella maldita picadura. Su malestar era debido a la omisión de aquella situación por parte de Quinn.

Fue clara con ella. Le había pedido sinceridad desde el primer momento en el que pisó su consulta. Le había pedido que fuese clara con ella, que le explicase lo que sucedía sin miedos y ahora le confesaba que le había mentido.

Sus padres tenían razón. Los médicos jamás hablaban con total sinceridad cuándo de enfermedades trataba. Siempre guardaban una carta, un secreto.

Q: **Rachel-** suplicó buscando la mirada de la chica.

La morena lo hizo. Le miró y no necesitó hablar para demostrarle que no estaba asustada sino enfadada con ella.

Quinn lo sintió, lo supo al ver sus ojos y algo se rompía en su interior.

Q:** Lo siento Rachel, yo seguía normas...no...no podía decirte algo sin saber si era verdad y...**

Rachel volvía a apartar la mirada de la chica para perderla hacia el lado opuesto.

Q:** Escúchame, todo va a salir bien...te lo prometo**- trató de recomponerse- **te****nemos el antídoto y te vas a recuperar perfectamente, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Rachel se limitó a dejar un pequeño gesto con su cabeza, tratando de zanjar la conversación y evitar sentirse más molesta de lo que estaba.

Q: **Rachel no me hagas ****esto****...yo, yo no podía d****ecirte nada hasta que no estuviese segura, por favor**- suplicaba.

La morena volvía a dejar escapar varias lágrimas justo en el instante en el que la enfermera volvía a aparecer en la habitación.

-**Doctora, el doctor Jackson quiere verla en su consulta, ****dice que es por un tema de informes y demás.**

Q: **Ok...voy enseguida**- respondió- **¿qué**** vas a hacer ahora?-** preguntó al ver cómo preparaba el electrocardiógrafo junto a la cama de la morena.

-**El doctor me ha pedido que lo conecte, quiere tener controlada las**** constantes vitales de la paciente**.

Quinn se extraño, pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia. Rachel estaba sufriendo problemas respiratorios, nada que ver con el corazón.

Q:** Rachel...voy a ver al doctor, luego vengo...¿de acuerdo?.**

La morena casi ignoraba las palabras de Quinn. Se limitaba a asentir mientras miraba a un punto fijo del techo de aquella habitación.

Algo que no hacía más que destrozar a Quinn. La rubia abandonaba la habitación completamente apenada pero con la conciencia tranquila. No podía decirle nada sin estar segura de lo que sucedía. Quizás la mejor oportunidad fue justo cuándo descubrió la picadura del insecto, pero la situación del momento, la escena que vivieron juntas no dejaba lugar a aquello.

Quinn olvidó su objetivo cuándo se dejó llevar por su corazón.

Si a alguien debía recriminar la morena era al doctor Jackson, el mismo que le había obligado a guardar silencio y que ahora le esperaba con el gesto serio tras la mesa de su consulta.

Q: **¿Me ha mandado a llamar?.**

-**Sí, ****siéntate Quinn-** se mostró impasible.

Q: **¿Ocurre algo?, porque le aseguro que no estoy para más cosas hoy.**

**-No ocurre nada Quinn, si te he llamado es para comentarte algo.**

Q: **Dígame...**

**-Toma-** espetó entregándole un formulario.

Q: **¿Qué es ****esto****?**.- preguntó antes de leer el documento y sorprenderse.- **¿qué?**- preguntó incrédula al ser consciente de lo que era.

-**Son las normas Quinn, tienes que acatarlas.**

Q: **No...no, Rachel es mi paciente y yo me voy a encargar.**

**-No puedes, no puedes hacerlo tú y si no quieres que se encargue otro médico al que no conozcas, será mejor que firmes esos documentos.**

Q: **Ni hablar...¿por qué?**- Quinn se levantó del asiento visiblemente molesta- **¿por qué?, tú me pasaste a Rachel, es mi paciente ahora, así que yo me encargo.**

-**Qui****nn, no puedes...no puedes encargarte de un paciente al que estás unida sentimentalmente, no tienes que preocuparte, vas a estar ahí, vas a saber lo que hago en cada momento como hemos estado haciendo, pero no puedes ser tú quien figure en su historial, tie****nes que cumplir las normas**.

Q: **No...no**- negaba una y otra vez- **no voy a permitir que toméis decisiones sin mi consentimiento, ni hablar...además, Rachel y yo no tenemos ningún lazo oficial, es tu palabra contra la mía.**

-**Quinn- **exclamó- **¿no lo entiendes?,**** no se trata de tomar decisiones sin tu consentimiento, ya te digo que vas a estar presente en todo lo que yo decida y tendré en cuenta tu opinión, siempre lo he hecho...pero no puedes ser tú quien las firme, no puedes Quinn y lo sabes...tu razonamiento no**** es el mismo si el paciente es alguien de tu familia, no eres racional.**

Quinn se lamentaba. Se lamentaba haberle comentado que entre ellas había algo más que una relación médico-paciente. Se lamentaba porque tenía razón.

Había normas estrictas y todos debían cumplirla.

Un médico no podía encargarse de un paciente que fuese familiar o tuviese relación íntima, porque en una situación extrema, podría no ser racional y dejarse llevar por las emociones.

-**Quinn, nada va a cambiar...no haré nada sin tu consen****timiento pero debes firmar esos documentos si no quieres que se encargue otro.**

No tenía solución. No podía negarse pero sentía que volvía a fallar a Rachel.

Acababa de prometerle que se iba a encargar de todo y en ese instante, mientras plasmaba su firma en aquellos documentos, destruía su propia promesa.

Q: **No me lo va a perdonar nunca-** susurraba al tiempo que le entregaba la documentación.

-**No tiene por qué saber nada**- espetó al ver el rostro hundido de la rubia.

Q: **Si, si que lo va a saber...no pienso mentirle otra vez**- respondió justo antes de marcharse de la consulta.

Se sentía realmente mal. No tener decisión oficial sobre el tratamiento de Rachel le hacia sentirse insegura. Ya no podía prometerle que estaría bien, porque no tenía la potestad para que así fuese.

Confiaba en el doctor Jackson. Él fue quien descubrió lo que sucedía en aquellos análisis, él fue quien se encargó de tranquilizarla y llevar a cabo el molesto papeleo para conseguir el antídoto mientras ella, disfrutaba de la mejor noche de su vida junto a Rachel.

Pero no era ese el problema, no era eso lo que le hacía sentir mal, sino el haber roto la promesa que minutos antes le había hecho a Rachel.

Haber roto su propia palabra, su promesa de encargarse de todo para que saliese de aquél hospital sana y salva.

Debía calmarse y tratar de asimilar aquello de una manera más sensata, al fin y al cabo, Rachel ya estaba enfadada con ella.

A: **¡Quinn!- **de nuevo la voz de la chica volvía a interrumpirla en su camino.

Q: **Álex-** espetó recordando que la actriz también estaba allí- **¿qué**** tal estás?- **se preocupó.

A: **No lo sé, la doctora William me va a hacer algunas pruebas y me acaban de sacar sangre.**

Q: **¿Ahora?-** preguntó extrañada.

A: **Si...no sé**- trató de no darle importancia- **¿cómo está Rachel?...¿puedo verla?.**

Q:** Eh...sí, claro...ven, voy hacia allí...pero no puedes estar mucho, ¿ok?...necesita descanso.**

Álex asentía al tiempo que se disponía acompañar a Quinn hasta la habitación de Rachel.

Q: **Oye...antes de nada, me gusta****ría pedirte un favor.**

A: **Dime**- se mostró dispuesta.

Q: **¿Puedes conseguir algún teléfono para comunicarme con los padres de Rachel?.**

A: **¿Sus padres?- **preguntó extrañada- **¿qué**** le pasa Quinn?, ¿está muy mal?**- se asustó.

Q: **No...no cálmate...es sólo que qu****iero llamarles, creo que es justo que sepan que está aquí.**

A: **No...no hay problemas, tengo su n****úmero en mi teléfono pero...¿qué**** le sucede?.**

Ambas se detenían en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la habitación. Un pequeño ventanal con una persiana que no permanecía completamente cerrada, mostraba en todo momento la postura de la morena sobre aquella cama.

Álex se asustó al verla con la mascara y varios cables que se aferraban ya a su pecho, mostrando los latidos en una pequeña pantalla.

Parecía entretenida mientras la enfermera le contaba alguna historia.

A:** Oh dios mio, Quinn, ¿qué le sucede?.**

Q: **Tranquila...**-la detuvo al ver que intentaba avanzar hacia la puerta- **antes necesito hablar contigo.**

Álex no comprendía nada. No entendía cómo Rachel podía estar así en tan poco tiempo.

Q: **Hemos...hemos encontrado**** otro diagnóstico en Rachel-** Quinn comenzaba a explicarle con calma- **hay...hay una toxina en su sangre que es la que le perjudica para respirar...es cómo una bacteria que ha ido destruyendo células y ocupando su lugar.**

El horror se hacía presente en el gesto de la chica, que no conseguía asimilar bien lo que le estaba explicando Quinn.

A:** ¿Os habéis equivocado de diagnostico?.-** fue directa.

Q: **No...no nos hemos equivocado...o bueno, quizás sí-** se lamentó- **pero...no ha sido culpa de nadie, ésta bacteria se ha camuflado en su organismo...**

A: **Maldita sea, ¡os habéis equivocado!**- espetó alzando la voz.

Q:** Cálmate Álex**- le ordenó- **nadie se ha equivocado, entiendes...los síntomas que padecía Rach****el dieron cómo resultado esa enfermedad y el tratamiento estaba haciendo efecto. Ha sido luego cuándo hemos descubierto que había algo más y hemos averiguado eso, quizás...quizás ni siquiera le esté afectando, pero estamos suministrando el antídoto para ev****itar que pueda suceder algo...**-hizo una pausa- **esa...esa toxina no supera los niveles de peligrosidad en su cuerpo, pero no tiene porqué estar ahí, ¿entiendes?.**

Álex trataba de comprenderlo pero su razonamiento se veía nublado cada vez que miraba hacia el interior de la habitación y observaba el estado de la morena sobre aquella cama.

A: **¿De dónde salió esa ****toxina****?**- preguntó sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Q: **Una araña.**

A: **¿Qué?**- preguntó incrédula.

Q: **A Rachel le picó una araña cuándo estuvistei****s en Bioko, es un veneno que avanza lentamente para evitar ser descubierto. Normalmente, los efectos peligrosos comienzan a darse cuándo ya es demasiado tarde y los niveles superan un ****límite****, por eso no debemos preocuparnos-** respondía tratando de serenar a la chica-** ni los niveles en sangre ni los efectos en Rachel son preocupantes.**

A: **¿Cómo...cómo sabes que le picó?-** preguntó completamente incrédula.

Q: **Tiene una pequeña cicatriz en su pierna, apenas es visible y es indolora, pero está ahí.**..- respondía mientras perdía la mirada sobre Rachel. La morena permanecía ajena a la conversación entre ambas.

Álex palideció al escuchar a Quinn y comenzó a sentirse mal.

A: **Quinn...¿puedes...puedes acompañarme a algún lugar en el que estemos a solas?**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

A:** Quiero mostrarte algo...por favor**- espetó con el rostro desencajado.

Quinn accedió a la petición e invitó a la chica a que le acompañase a la habitación contigua a la de Rachel.

Una pequeña sala de enfermería que permanecía vacía en aquél instante.

Q:** ¿Qué**** ocurre?-** preguntó al adentrarse en la sala y observar como Álex se desprendía de su chaqueta.

A: **Tengo que m****ostrarte algo**- respondía al tiempo que seguía desvistiéndose, ésta vez, eliminando su blusa.

Quinn comenzó a incomodarse al ver el gesto de la chica y cómo comenzaba a eliminar prendas de su cuerpo, dejando el torso libre, sólo con un sencillo sujetador cubriéndolo.

Q: **¿Qué**** haces?.**

Álex no contestó. Desabrochó el sujetador y dejó libre el pecho ante la incrédula mirada de Quinn, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

A:** Mira ****esto**** Quinn**- espetó incitándola a que se acercara y observase una pequeña mancha que aparecía justo debajo del pecho derecho.

Quinn reaccionó y con paso dudoso se acercó, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que quería que viese.

A: **¿Es esto?...¿es así la cicatriz?-** preguntó al tiempo que la rubia se acercaba y se decidía a rozar con sus dedos sobre la pequeña marca.

Q:** Dios mio Álex-** espetó al descubrir que efectivamente, aquello era una picadura de la maldita araña.

A**: ¿Es?...**

Q: **Si...vamos...tenemos que hablar con tu doctora y explicárselo, vístete-** le ordenó.

Álex reaccionó con rapidez y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo.

Q: **¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?.**

A:** No...no tenía ni idea, pensaba que era sólo eso, una cicatriz de alguna picadura pero no le ****di**** importancia, ni siquiera me dolía...**

Q: **Está bien, no...no te preocupes, tenemos el antídoto y haremos lo mismo que con Rachel.**

Álex asentía nerviosa al tiempo que abandonaba la sala y regresaba al pasillo.

Q: **Vamos...vamos a hablar con la doctora William, es ella quien tiene tu historial.**

A: **Un momento Quinn- l**a detuvo- **me gustaría...me gustaría ver antes a Rachel, por favor.**

Quinn se mostró confundida.

A: **Por favor**- volvía a suplicar.

Q: **Está bien...vamos**- le indicó para que la siguiese hacia la habitación.

Quinn abría la puerta.

Susan ya terminaba de preparar todo el material que le había pedido el doctor.

Q: **Rachel-** espetó buscando la atención de la morena que apenas le dirigió la mirada.- **ha venido alguien a verte**- comentó al tiempo que indicaba a Álex a que entrase en la habitación.

Pudo verlo, pudo sentir cómo la mirada de la morena se iluminaba al descubrir a la chica, que había cambiado su gesto y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

Quinn pudo descubrir en ése mismo instante la capacidad artística de la chica y la versatilidad que la convertían en una muy buena actriz.

A:** Rachel**- susurró acercándose- **¿cómo estás mi am****or?**

La morena volvía a hacer el intento de apartar la mascarilla de su rostro pero Quinn, adelantándose al acto, la detuvo.

Q: **Rachel, ahora no puedes hacer eso**- trató de sonar dulce- **t****ienes que recuperarte un poco.**

Volvía a mostrarse fría y distante con Quinn, a quien ni siquiera miró.

A: **Hazle caso, no necesitas hablar...para eso estoy yo**- interrumpía con una sonrisa.

Rachel se limitó a tomar la mano de la chica y perder su mirada sobre ella.

Quinn veía la acción, sentía el cariño, el amor que profesaba por Álex y sentía el dolor de haberle mentido, de haberle fallado.

La ignorancia que mostraba hacia ella dolía demasiado.

A: **Mira que te dije que tenías que descansar**.- espetó.

Álex fue consciente de la extraña situación que se producía entre Quinn y la morena y entendió que algo había sucedido.

No lo iba a permitir, no podía consentir que Rachel se mostrase así con la doctora, a pesar de su breve enfado al descubrir que le habían realizado un diagnostico incompleto.

Aquello iba más a allá de los conocimientos de Quinn. ¿Quien se iba a imaginar que una araña pudiese provocar todo aquello, casi tres meses después?.

De hecho, tenían que agradecer que fuese Quinn quien estuviese a cargo de ella. Si no llega a ser ella, ningún otro doctor hubiera sabido que ambas estuvieron en África, en la isla de Bioko más concretamente.

Habría sido imposible que averiguasen de dónde provenía aquella toxina si no llega a ser por la perspicacia de Quinn.

Q: **Os...os dejo a solas un momento-** interfirió tras varios segundos de incomodo silencio.

Se sentía fuera de lugar al ver cómo Rachel, completamente hipnotizada en Álex, se aferraba a su mano y buscaba su complicidad, ignorando por completo su presencia en aquella habitación.

Álex se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de agradecimiento y esbozar una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

A:** Salgo enseguida-** respondió.

Q: **Si necesitas algo, estaré cerca.**..-volvía a espetar ésta vez lanzando una mirada hacia Rachel, que por unos segundos, le devolvió el gesto, cruzando la mirada con ella.

Q:** Susan...puedes salir un momento, por favor...necesito informarte de algunos detalles.**

La enfermera obedecía y salía de la habitación, dejando por completo a solas a las dos chicas.

Quinn se acercó a la puerta y solo se detuvo para volver a mirar a Álex y por último a Rachel.

Q: **Vuelvo enseguida...Rachel.**


	27. Capitulo 27 Influencias

20 de Marzo de 2024

A:** ¿A qué ha venido eso?.**

Álex esperó a ver cómo Quinn desaparecía de la habitación para cuestionar a la morena.

Rachel, se limitaba esquivar la mirada de la chica.

A: **¿Habéis hablado?.**- volvía a cuestionar al ver cómo Rachel rehusaba a dar ningún tipo de respuesta.- **Está bien, si no quieres hablar o al menos hacerme entender algo, mejor...porque lo único que me falta es que tú también me digas algo malo de ella.**

Rachel no comprendía a qué hacía referencia ni que era eso malo de lo que hablaba.

A:** Si no e****s buena en su profesión, que no se dedique a ****esto****.**

Rachel ya sí se sorprendía por completo y con algo de dificultad, trató de quitarse la mascarilla.

A: **No...no, ni hablar, no puedes quitarte la mascarilla.**

R: **Á****lex-**susurró apartando- **puedo hablar**- espetó con un hilo de voz.

A: **No, Quinn ha dicho que no puedes...**

R: **Sí puedo-** logró apartar por completo la mascara. La primera bocanada de aire que entro en sus pulmones le hacía daño. Rachel debía acostumbrarse a aquel leve cambio, que para su capacidad física en aquél instante, era todo un mundo.

A: **¿Puedes?-** preguntó extrañada.

R:** Quinn...Quinn sólo quiere que descanse-** respondió pausadamente- **pero...el doctor me dijo que-** hizo una pausa-** podía hablar si tenia fuerzas**.

A.** ¿Y las tienes?.**

R: **Sí...si- **no sonó convincente, pero Rachel parecía saber dónde estaba aquél limite que no debía sobrepasar.

A:** O sea que me confirmas que Quinn es una inepta, ¿no?.**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿qué dices Álex?.**

A: **Se ha equivocado de diagnóstico contigo, habrá que tomar medidas, ¿no crees?.**

R: **No...no Álex, no se ha equivocado...ella...ella no podía sab****erlo antes**- la excusó.

A: **Me da igual lo que me digas, voy a denunciar al hospital y ella será la culpable.**

R:** ¿Qué?...no, ni hablar, me oyes-** se alteró- **ni se te ocurra hacer eso.**

A: **¿Por?, ni siquiera le has mirado a la cara cuándo ha entrado, ¿que má****s da que le denuncie?.**

R: **Ni hablar, me oyes...Quinn no se merece eso, ella no tiene la culpa y te prohíbo que hagas algo así...ella...me...me cuida, se preocupa por mi y por eso no me dijo nada.**

Álex comenzó a sonreír.

Había conseguido hacer reaccionar a Rachel de la forma más sencilla que podía.

A: **¿Me vas a decir ahora que es lo que te sucede con ella?, porque veo que nada tiene que ver con esa estúpida araña.**

Rachel volvía a desviar la mirada y trataba de recuperar la compostura.

R: **Me mintió...no**** me dijo que iba a buscar la cicatriz, ¿sabes qué...?se presentó en mi casa y sacó una excusa absurda para explorarme cuándo yo le dije que fuese sincera conmigo.**

A: **¿Te exploró?**- preguntó divertida.

R: **Si, me...-**Rachel detectó el sarcasmo en el tono de voz de la chica y no terminó aquella respuesta.

A:** Rachel, fui yo quien le dijo a Quinn que fuese a tu casa, porque ella iba a esperar a que vinieras hasta aquí.**

R:** ¿Qué?...o sea, ¿que no fue porque se preocupara sino porque tú se lo dijiste?**

A:** Eres u****na cabezota**- sonrió- **fue porque se moría de ganas por ir, fue porque estuve hablando con ella y le dije que eras una estúpida, que creías que ella andaba con Jason y tú no podías soportarlo...que eras una celosa empedernida y te morías por ella.**

Rachel no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba diciendo Álex.

Sabía que era cierto. Lo sabía porque conocía su mirada y nunca mentía con algo así. Quizás no fuese tan clara a la hora de hablar con Quinn, pero al fin y al cabo, seguro que era aquello lo que terminó diciéndole.

La morena tuvo que volver a hacer acopio de la mascarilla para respirar tras aquel torrente de palabras que soltaba Álex.

R:** ¿Estás loca?**- reaccionó- **¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?.**

A: **¿Loca?...sólo hablé con ella y le dije justamente lo que t****ú tendrías que haberle dicho... ¿qué pensabas?, ¿quedarte con la duda de si ella estaba o no con Jason?.**

R:** Yo no dije que estuviera, sólo dije que...que había algo.**

A:** Nada Rachel, no hay absolutamente nada entre ellos...Quinn sólo está aterrorizada por lo que siente y es lógico, eres su compañera de instituto...ayúdale, dale tiempo y sigue conquistándola...esa chica es para ti.**

R:** ¿Por qué haces ****esto****?.**

A:** Porque algu****ien tendrá que cuidarte cuándo yo no esté...¿no?.**

R:** ¿Qué?, ¿por qué dices eso?-** se asustó.

A: **Rachel, alguna vez tendré que enamorarme y tendré que cuidar a mi pareja, no voy a estar siempre pendiente de ti-** bromeó.

R: **Ni hablar, ¿me oyes?, tú...****tú**** ere****s mía y tienes que cuidarme siempre...no, no puedes cambiarme por ninguna chica.**

A: ¿**No quieres que yo también tenga a una rubia como ella tras mis huesos?-** volvía a bromear.

R: **No...o quizás sí, pero que sea conocida...**

A:** ¿Conoces a alguien?.**

R:** Mmmm****-** se mostró pensativa.-** tengo una amiga...se llama Santana y apuesto a que te volverías loca por ella.**

A**: ¿****Y por qué no la conozco?.**

R: **Es una antigua amiga del instituto...es muy parecida a ti, pero no en el físico...**-se detuvo. El aire volvía a faltarle y tuvo que acomodar de nuevo la mascarilla en su boca.

A:** Deja de hablar-** espetó al ver que era demasiado el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.- **escúchame, hay algo que quiero contarte-** Álex se aseguró de cambiar el estado anímico de la morena antes de confesarle que a ella también le había picado aquella araña.

Rachel obedeció y esperó en silencio a que hablase.

A: **Quinn me ha contado lo de la araña y me ha explicado cómo es la cicatriz...**-hizo una breve pausa- **lo cierto es que...creo que a mí también me ****picó.**

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron al máximo y volvió a quitar la mascarilla de su rostro.

R:** ¿Qué?...¿dónde?...¿estás bien?.**

A:** Hey...hey...calma...no me ves, estoy perfecta...- **sonrió-** al decirme cómo era esa cicatriz recordé que yo tengo lo mismo, aquí-** señaló hacia su propio pecho- **Quinn la ha visto y me ha dicho que sí, que es la misma pica****dura y vamos a hablar con la médico que me trató del golpe, tendrías que haber visto su cara cuándo le he enseñado el pecho- **trataba de relajar a la morena con un toque de humor- **estaba temblando.**

R:** No tiene gracia, corre...ve a ver a la doctora, ¡ya!-** ordenó de forma eficaz

A: **Hey tranquila...si te lo he dicho no es para que te pongas nerviosa, ¿me oyes?, a lo mejor esa araña dejó toda la maldad en ti y a mi sólo me pico por joder**- respondía sonriente.

R: **Vamos Álex, ve...por favor-** ignoró la broma. No podía seguir ese juego sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo se encontraba la chica.

Susan, la enfermera, llamaba a la puerta en ese instante, cortando la conversación entre ambas.

-**Disculpe, pero tengo que comprobar varias cosas**- se excusó al tiempo que se acercaba a los goteros que abastecían de antídoto a la morena.

Quinn también hacía acto de presencia en la habitación, después de haberlas dejado sola durante más de media hora.

Q:** ¿Cómo estás?**- preguntó con dulzura.

A: **Tienes que vigilarla más, se ha quit****ado la mascarilla varias veces**- la acusó ante la estupefacta mirada de Rachel.

Q:** Pues no debería hacerlo...ella sabe que no debe**- trató de no molestarla.

A: **Quería hablarme de una amiga suya...Santana, ¿la conoces?.**

Quinn se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre y Rachel se lamentó por haber dicho aquello a la chica. Sabía que tarde o temprano, le iba a pasar factura.

Q: **Si...si que la conozco, es...es mi mejor amiga.**- respondió acercándose a los pies de la cama.

A: **¿****Tu mejor amiga?-** lanzó una mirada hacia Rachel- **o sea, que pretendes engancharme con una amiga de ella para que podamos estar las cuatro juntas, ¿no?**

Rachel se cubría la cara con la mano que tenía libre de agujas y volvía a lamentarse ante el asombro de Quinn.

Q: **¿Cómo ****es eso?**- preguntó curiosa.

A: **Rachel me ha dicho que haría buena pareja con esa chica, Santana...¿tú que crees?.**

Q: **Bueno...sí que haríais buena pareja pero...no sé si te ha dicho que está casada y tienen un hijo con otra de mis mejores amigas-** espetó sonriente.

A: **¿No jodas?-** miró a la morena- **Rachel, ¿cómo se te ocurre?.**

La morena la ignoró por completo.

A: **Yo jamás interrumpiría en un matrimonio feliz...te lo juro Quinn**-

Q: **Va...va, te creo**- respondió sonriente- **oye...creo que es mejor que vayas ****a ver a la doctora William, he estado hablando con ella y te está esperando.**

A: **Sí, mejor...¿verdad Rachel?.**

La morena se limitó mirarla y casi la obligó con aquél gesto a que abandonara la habitación y fuese a averiguar que es lo que iba a suceder con aquella picadura.

A: **Vendré a verte antes de marcharme, ¿ok?.**

R: **Avísame con lo que sea, por favor-** le suplicó al tiempo que se apartaba la mascarilla ante la atenta mirada de Quinn.

A: **Cuídate mi amor-** dejó un beso en la frente de la chica- **y hazle caso a la doctora sexy...o empezaré a tomar cartas en el asunto.**

R: **Más aún**- bromeó.

A: **No de ese ****modo**- respondía acercándose a Quinn- **si ****tú**** no aprovechas la situación, puede que lo haga yo...**

Quinn miró de reojo a la chica mientras Rachel, conseguía esbozar la primera de las sonrisas desde que estaba en aquella cama.

A:** No te rías...hablo en serio**- amenazó de manera divertida al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta .- **Quinn, ¿me indicas dónde está la doctora?-** preguntó saliendo de la habitación con un sensual tono de voz.

La rubia no dudó en seguir sus pasos.

Q: **Ahora vuelvo**- espetó lanzando una mirada hacia Rachel, que ya se recomponía del juego marcado por Álex.

Definitivamente eran únicas. Ambas estaban hechas la una para otra y aquellas indirectas lanzadas por la chica, bien lo demostraba.

Q:** La consulta de la doctora William está en la segunda**** planta, justo al lado de...**

A:** Sé dónde está**- interrumpió cambiando la sonrisa que mostraba por un gesto más serio-** te he pedido que salieras para darte ****esto****-** espetó al tiempo que le entregaba el móvil.

Q: **¿Qué?-** la miró confundida.

A:** Es mi móvil, si ****me van a hacer pruebas, no lo voy a necesitar.**

Q: **¿Y para qué me lo das?, hay taquillas...puedes dejarlo ahí si quieres.**

A: **Para que llames a los padres de Rachel, los tengo agendados y podrás llamarlos desde ahí**- hizo una pausa- **tienes razón, deberían s****aber que ella está aquí.**

Quinn lo entendió y aceptó de buena gana el teléfono que ya reposaba en la palma de su mano.

A**: Le he dicho que a mi también me picó la araña, pero que no se preocupe, que todo va a salir bien...procura que no se ponga nerviosa, ****¿ok?.**

Q: **Tranquila, ahora preocúpate un poco por ti y ****ve****, que te está esperando la doctora.**

A: **Ok...**

Q:** Luego me paso a verte.**

A: **Perfecto...ciao-** se despidió al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

Q:** Hey Álex...**-exclamó. La chica se giró al escuchar la llamada- **si San no estuviese con Britt, yo también apostaría por vosotras- **sonrió.

La actriz volvía a sonreír cómo lo había hecho cuándo estaba junto a la morena, pero ésta vez, si pudo ver la sinceridad en su rostro.

Quinn regresaba al interior de la habitación para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Rachel, fijó la mirada sobre ella al verla entrar y sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de su estómago.

Si Álex tenía razón, Quinn ya sabía que su distanciamiento era por celos y por no hablarlo directamente con ella.

Q: **¿Cómo estás?.**

R: **Bien**- susurró apartando la mascarilla de su boca.

Q: **No ****debes quitártela.**

R: **Puedo respirar...**

Q: **Yo solo te aconsejo...es al doctor Jackson a quien tienes que obedecer.**

R: **Tú también eres mi médico.**

Q: **De eso venía a hablarte**.- se mostró seria.

Quinn supero el breve espacio que las separaba y se situó a su lado, dejando atrás a Susan.

R: **¿Qué pasa?**- preguntó preocupada.

Q: **No me dejan que siga llevando tu caso**- fue directa.

R: **¿Cómo?.**

Q: **Hay normas en el hospital...cuándo un paciente es familiar o mantiene algún vinculo personal con uno de lo médicos,**** éste no puede hacerse cargo de su expediente.**

R:** ¿Por?, no quiero que lo lleve otro médico, quiero que seas tú-** espetó visiblemente molesta.

Q:** No puedo hacer nada,**

R: **Pero ¿por qué?**

Q: **Si...si ocurriese algo grave.**..-tragó saliva- **no, no puedes dejar**** la situación en manos de alguien así, porque las emociones hacen que no coordines con racionalidad- **hizo una pausa- **tenemos que tener la mente fría y en un caso así es complicado, ¿lo entiendes?.**

R: **Te hiciste cargo de Jimmy**- le reprochó.

Q: **No es lo mi****smo.**

R**: Sí, si que lo es...es el hijo de tu ex, tú novio en aquél momento, es un vínculo emocional igual que el que te une conmigo.**

Q: **Pero yo no estaba enamorada de Jimmy**- respondió sin apenas ser consciente de lo que decía.

La enfermera mostró su sorpresa ante la afirmación de Quinn, al igual que Rachel, que jamás esperó aquella declaración por parte de la rubia.

Q: **No...no tienes que preocuparte**- reaccionó al ser consciente de lo que había dicho-** será el doctor Jackson quien lleve tu expediente y yo voy a estar junto a él en todo momento...seguiremos igual que ahora.**

R:** Entonces...**-respiró con dificultad. Trataba de reaccionar a aquella confesión- **si todo sigue igual, ¿por qué me lo dices?.**

Q. **N****o quería volverte a mentir-** fue sincera.- **prefiero que te enfades conmigo por romper una promesa a que lo hagas porque te miento.**

R: **¿Romper una promesa?**- preguntó curiosa.

Q: **Sí...te dije que no iba a permitir que te sucediera nada, pero ahora no está e****n mis manos.**

R: **Pero...vas a seguir pendiente.**

Q: **Si...**

R: **Y vas a buscar lo mejor para mí, vas a aconsejar al doctor, ¿verdad?.**

Q: **Claro...claro Rachel.**

R:** Entonces...es suficiente Quinn.**

Q: **¿No te enfadas?**

¿Cómo se iba a enfadar después de la declaración que le acababa de regalar?, pensó Rachel. De hecho había conseguido que todo su mal humor con ella, desapareciese de golpe, gracias a aquella providencial frase que aún retumbaba en su mente.

R: **Sí me prometes que vas a estar aquí, no..**.

Q:** Te lo prometo.-** respondió con rapidez.

Aquello sí podía prometerlo y aunque no lo hiciera, ella sabía que jamás se iba a marchar de allí hasta que Rachel saliera andando de aquél hospital, completamente recuperada.

R: **Oye...¿y de Álex no puedes encargarte?.**

Q:** No...Álex tiene su médico, acabo de hablar con ella y quiere llevar su caso...pero no te preocupes, voy a estar también pendiente de ella.**

R: **¿Tiene mucho veneno?.**

Q:** No lo ****sabemos,**** hace una hora le sacaron sangre, imagino que podrán sacar los niveles**** de ahí...pero no pienses en eso...**

R: **¿Cómo no quieres que piense?...es mi amiga Quinn, es Álex.**

Q:** Escúchame...Álex apenas a presentado síntomas...puede que el desmayo del otro día fuese por eso, pero mírate...tu llevas más de un mes con síntomas y ape****nas llegas a la mitad del nivel peligroso de toxicidad...puede que apenas tenga.**

R: **Ella dice que la araña le ha picado por joderle**- respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Q: **Ojala sea así...no te preocupes, lo peor de una enfermedad es no encontrar de dó****nde proviene, una vez que está localizado, todo es mucho más sencillo.**

R: **Sólo quiero que esté bien..**.

Q: Y**o también lo quiero.**..-hizo una pausa- **me ha hecho gracia eso de que Santana la conozca**.

R: **Creo que no me gustaría estar en medio.**

Q: **Ni yo...**

Volvían a sonreírse. Rachel se colocaba la mascarilla sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Quinn, que había perdido toda noción del tiempo.

Sólo el ruido que provocaba la enfermera las sacó de aquél breve momento en el que permanecieron absortas la una con la otra.

Q: **¿Estás cansada?-** preguntó al ver cómo Rachel dejaba caer los parpados y le costaba abrir los ojos.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y Quinn entendió la afirmación perfectamente.

Q: **Será mejor que descanses y duermas un rato, ¿de acuerdo?.**

No pudo rechistar. El cansancio era superior y Rachel casi caía vencida por el sueño en presencia de la rubia.

Quinn estuvo varios minutos más en la habitación, organizando algunos detalles con la enfermera hasta que descubrió que Rachel dormía plácidamente y tras despedirse de Susan, decidió abandonar la sala.

Su consulta permanecía vacía. Era el mejor lugar para relajarse un poco y poder atender a la siguiente maniobra que estaba a punto de realizar.

No había comentado nada a Rachel, pero debía llamar a sus padres y el teléfono de Álex mostraba el número en la agenda.

No podía explicar lo que sentía tras hablar con Leroy. La alegría de escuchar la voz de Quinn después de tantos años, se esfumó y se convirtió en angustia al descubrir el motivo de la llamada, a pesar de la tranquilidad que trató de transmitirle Quinn.

Ambos tomarían el primer vuelo que saliese por la mañana del día siguiente. Unas tres horas de vuelo les separaban y podrían llegar a media mañana sin problema alguno. Todo aquello, tras aceptar la petición de Quinn para que lo hicieran con calma.

Los padres estaban dispuestos a viajar en tren durante toda la noche pero Quinn les quitó la idea, dejandoles entrever que Rachel se encontraba bien y no era necesaria tanta antelación.

Pero si extraña fue la llamada, más duro iba a ser el encuentro al siguiente día.

Quinn trató de relajarse. Aquél día, su turno comenzó a las 9 y eran casi las 7 cuando terminó. Sin embargo, no tenía intención alguna de abandonar el hospital.

El breve descanso sirvió para aclarar un poco sus ideas y alegrar su vista.

En aquella pantalla de móvil, aparecía una imagen de Álex con dos chicas más, entre ellas Rachel.

Y aquélla imagen le hizo recordar que aún tenía algo pendiente aquél día.

El turno de consultas la mantuvo ocupada hasta casi entrada la noche. Quinn conseguía escaparse por momentos para visitar a la morena, que parecía estar aceptando bien el antídoto y tratar de averiguar dónde estaba Álex, pero la doctora William no estaba por la labor de dar demasiada información.

Fue en una de las tantas salidas hacia urgencias, cuándo se encontró con el doctor Jackson a punto de salir del hospital.

-**¿Aún estás aquí?-** le preguntó sorprendido.

Q: **No me voy a marchar, pienso pasar la noche aquí.**

-**No es necesario Quinn, Rachel estará atendida y ****tú tienes que descansar.**

Q: **No se preocupe por mi-** espetó con rapidez- **hace un par de horas vi que volvían a sacarle sangre a Rachel, ¿tienes ya los resultados?**

-**Eh...no, mañana a primera hora me los darán-** se excusó- **tenemos que dejar un margen de tiemp****o para que el antídoto funcione.**

Q: **Ok...**

-**T****e veo mañana Quinn**- se despidió de la rubia.

Q: **Eh...doctor...disculpa, ¿ha visto a la doctora William?, me gustaría saber cómo está la señorita Riley.**

-**Terminó su turno hace una hora, creo que a la chica ya ****le están suministrando el antídoto.**

Quinn se sorprendió.

Q: **¿Pero ya tienen los niveles de toxina?...¿cómo están?**- preguntó preocupada.

-**Eh...eso es competencia de la doctora William, espera a mañana para que le explique, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Quinn no respondió. Su gesto se mostraba confundido.

-**Perdona Quinn, pero tengo prisas, mañana nos vemos-** terminó por despedirse y marcharse del hospital ante la mirada de Quinn.

Tenía que encontrar a la chica. Sólo había un tipo de habitaciones destinada a aquellas circunstancias excepcionales y estaban en el mismo pasillo en el que se encontraba Rachel.

Quinn no dudó en buscar a la chica, mirando por cada una de aquellas ventanas que daban a las habitaciones.

No le resultó complicado encontrarla.

Álex, al igual que Rachel, ya permanecía sobre una de aquellas camas, con varias vías sujetas a goteros y de nuevo aquél cardiógrafo marcando su ritmo cardiaco.

Q: **¿Se puede?-** preguntó abriendo la puerta.

Una enfermera y el médico residente de la doctora William acompañaban a Álex, que esbozó una sonrisa al descubrirla en la puerta.

-**Pase doctora, me dijo la doctora William que usted está al tanto del tratamiento, ¿cierto?.**

Q: **Sí, una de mis pacientes también está sometida a él.**

-**Mi nombre es Rebecca, soy residente.**..

Q:** Lo sé...sé quien eres, no te preocupes.**

-**Ok...estamos recopilando el último cardiograma y comprobando los niveles del antídoto.**

Quinn apenas prestó atención a la información que la joven le explicaba y se limitó a acercarse a Álex.

Q: **¿Cómo estás?.**

A. **Agotada...me han hecho miles de pruebas.**- se quejó.

Q: **Lo sé, por eso no he podido verte antes.**

A:** Bueno, tampoco te has perdido nada-** sonrió- ¿**cómo está Rachel?.**

Q: **Bien, lleva media tarde durmiendo y parece que ha mejorado la respiración.**

A: **Uff...menos mal, saber que está dos habitaciones más allá y no poder verla es duro**.

Q: **Tranquila...tú no tienes problemas respiratorios así que puede que por la mañana te permitan moverte sin problema alguno.**

A: **E****so espero, aunque lo único que quiero es ****salir de aquí.**

Q: **Y yo que salgáis...****esto**** de tener que pasar la noche en el hospital no me gusta.**

A: **¿Te vas a quedar?.**

Q: **Si...el doctor que trata a Rachel se ha marchado y no voy a dejarla sola toda la noche.**

A: **Bien...me gusta Quinn...ganas muchos p****untos en ****detraimiento**** de...¿Santana?.**

Quinn asintió, afirmando que el nombre era aquél mismo y que lo recordaba bien.

A:** Santana, pues eso...ganas más puntos que ella así que...me alegro.**

Q:** Deja de meter a Santana en líos y descansa, lo vas a necesita****r.**

A:** Sí...por cierto, ¿has llamado a los padres de Rachel?.**

Q: **Sí...**-respondió al tiempo que buscaba entre sus bolsillos- **toma, tu móvil.-**espetó dejando el aparato sobre la mesilla.

A: **¿Van a venir?**

Q: **Sí, mañana por la mañana, espero que Rachel se lo**** tome bien.**

A: ¿**No se lo has dicho?**

Q:** No...estaba medio dormida y no quise molestarla...se lo comentaré ahora.**

A: **Bien, no te preocupes...ella adora a sus padres y le gustará que venga****N****, se va a sentir mejor.**

Q:** Eso espero...bien, será mejor que me marche, veo que aun tenéis trabajo-** espetó mirando a la residente y a la enfermera que absortas, permanecían atenta a la conversación entre ambas.

-**Si, aun queda algo**- respondió volviendo a la normalidad.

Q: **Si necesita algo, ****avísame****, estoy en las 204, ¿de acuerdo?.**

-**O****k, no se preocupe-** respondía tímidamente.

Q:** Álex, descansa...paso a verte más tarde por si estás despierta.**

A: **No te preocupes...encárgate de la chillona**- espetó sonriente.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír también y abandonó la habitación con la tranquilidad de verla bien, con fuerzas y sin síntomas que pudiesen preocuparla.

Q: **¿Se puede?- **Quinn volvía a repetir la misma operación en la habitación de la morena.

Rachel estaba sola y eso no le gustó a Quinn, que rápidamente cambió su gesto.

Q: **¿No ha venido nadie?.**

R: **Si...una ****enfermera, pero se marchó hace un par de minutos.**

Q: **¿Cómo?...ni hablar, ¿cómo se atreven a dejarte a solas?**- recriminó enfadada.

R:** No importa, estoy bien...**-respondía con un hilo de voz.

Q: **¿Qué**** pasa con la mascarilla?-** espetó con sarcasmo.

R: **Ya...ya me la pongo**- respondió vencida.

Q: **Tienes que procurar recuperarte lo antes posible y para eso, es mejor que te ayudes del oxigeno.****..¿entendido?.**

Rachel dibujaba una sonrisa que apenas era visible bajo la mascara que protegía su boca y nariz.

Q: **En fin...un segundo**- reaccionó con rapidez al tiempo que se asomaba al pasillo.

Rachel siguió con la mirada y observó tras la ventana cómo Quinn entablaba una conversación con un celador del hospital.

Apenas varios segundos después, regresaba a la habitación.

R: **¿Qué**** pasa?, ¿le has echado la culpa de mi soledad a ese pobre chico?.**

Q:** No...le he pedido una cosa, ahora me la traerán...**

R: **V****a.**..-volvía a colocarse la mascarilla.

Q: **Rachel...tengo algo que decirte..**.

R: **¿Álex?.**

Q: **Sí...**

R: **¿Qué le pasa?**

Q: **Le están suministrando el antídoto también, está justo dos habitaciones más atrás.**

R: **¿Y está bien?...¿se encuentra mal?.**

Q: **Shhhh- **Quinn obligaba a la morena a que dejase de apartar la mascara de su rostro y volviese a colocársela bien.- **está bien...está fuerte ya la has visto ésta mañana...así que no te preocupes...además, está acompañada...hay un médico y una enfermera con ella.**

Rachel suspiraba tratando de relajarse y confiaba en las palabras de Quinn.

Q: **Hay algo más.**..-volvía espetar.

Rachel la cuestionó con la mirada.

Q:** Eh...eh llamado a tus padres**- respondió con rapidez.

Rachel se sorprendía y conseguía hablar sin apartar la mascarilla.

R: **¿A mis padres?.**

Q: **Rachel, ellos tienen derecho a saber que estás aquí y era mi obligación...si quieres enfadarte, lo siento mucho...pero...**

Rachel no permitió que siguiera y la detuvo tomando su mano y agarrándola con fuerza.

Q: **¿No ****te enfadas?.**

Rachel negó con la cabeza al tiempo que esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Q:** Uff...pensaba que no me ibas a volver a hablar**- respondía sonriente.

Rachel se limitó a observarla y sonreír. Pero el sonido de la puerta destruía aquél momento.

El celador que minutos antes había detenido en el pasillo, entraba en la sala portando una bandeja, acompañado de otro que empujaba un amplio sillón negro.

Rachel se sorprendió y observaba cómo Quinn, daba las gracias a los chicos, tomando la bandeja e indicándoles que pusieran el sillón junto a la cama de la morena.

Un par de sonrisas y Quinn se despidió de ambos para enfrentarse a la incrédula mirada de Rachel.

Quinn optó por tomar asiento y colocó la bandeja sobre sus rodillas.

Q: ¿**Qué pasa?, yo también tengo derecho a cenar, ¿no?.**

Rachel sonreía.

R: **Tienes un restaurante abajo**- respondió con esfuerzo.

Q:** Prefiero cenar acompañada...¿te importa?-** pidió permiso para comenzar a cenar.

Rachel negó y dio el visto bueno para que atacase aquella ensalada que se mostraba ante ella.

R: **Deberías marcharte a casa y descansar allí**- sugirió apartándose la mascarilla.

Q: **¿Sola?...ni hablar.**

R: **¿Pretendes quedarte aquí?**- preguntó incrédula.

Q: **¿No has visto que sillón más cómodo me han traído?.**

R: **Estás loca**

Q: **No...so****lo...tengo influencias...**.


	28. Capitulo 28 Volver

21 de Marzo de 2024

La noche había sido tranquila. Rachel descansaba sin ningún tipo de complicaciones, al igual que Álex.

Quinn había dormido a ratos durante la noche. No sólo había estado pendiente de la morena sino que también se había preocupado por asegurar que Álex estuviese bien.

La llegada de los padres de Rachel se produjo a primera hora de la mañana. El encuentro de los dos hombres con Quinn fue extraño. Ninguno tenía conocimiento de la profesión de la rubia hasta que recibieron la llamada, la tarde anterior.

Se alegraron de verla y sobretodo, al saber que estaba allí con Rachel, sin embargo, el estado de la morena no tranquilizó en absoluto a la pareja.

Aunque se encontraba estable, la dificultad para respirar y el agotamiento físico en el que se hallaba, impactaba demasiado en los angustiosos padres, que jamás vieron a su hija en una situación parecida.

Quinn abandonaba el hospital a las 10 de la mañana, aceptando la insistencia de Leroy e Hiram para que se marchase a descansar antes de volver a regresar al trabajo.

Quinn no pudo desobedecer las órdenes de los dos hombres, a los que también se le sumó la decisión de Rachel.

La morena era consciente del esfuerzo que estaba realizando Quinn para estar junto a ella. Llevaba dos días sin apenas dormir, con la tensión acumulada desde que llegaron al hospital con ella semiconsciente.

Quinn necesitaba descansar y así se lo hizo saber, casi a modo de suplica. Ahora estaba acompañada y podía aprovechar ese tiempo para relajarse, sin preocuparse, además, debía regresar al hospital a las 4 para empezar su turno y debía estar en plenas facultades para tratar a los pacientes.

Quinn se despedía de los padres de Rachel, de la morena y de Álex, aunque a ésta última apenas pudo verla.

Haber descubierto con tanta demora la picadura en la chica, estaba obligando a su médico a realizar todas las pruebas necesarias en un tiempo limitado y apenas dejaban que nadie se acercara.

Su único objetivo era regresar a su apartamento, tomar una ducha, dormir y regresar lo antes posible, pero una breve llamada hizo que cambiaran levemente sus planes.

Q: **Hola Robert**- exclama al tiempo que se montaba en el taxi- **¿qué**** tal?.**

-**Quinn, hola...todo bien, ¿qué**** tal tú?.**

Q:** Pues me pillas saliendo del hospital.**

-**¿Ahora?...creía que tenías turno de tarde.**

Q:** Sí, lo tengo...pero pasé la noche aquí...¿recuerdas la amiga de la que te hablé?...está ingre****sada y he pasado la noche con ella.**

-**Vaya...pues precisamente de ella quería hablarte, ¿está bien?.**

Q: **Bueno...es algo extraño lo que le sucede, pero tenemos fe y estoy segura de que se va a recuperar pronto.**

-**Ojala que así sea.**

Q:** Gracias...y bien, ¿d****e qué querías hablarme?.**

**-Bueno, me pediste un favor ¿no?.**

Q: **Si...¿hay algún problema?...¿no tienes tiempo?...ya te dije que no era necesario que fuese rápido, sólo es un regalo y...**

-**Quinn...¿me dejas hablar?.**- interrumpió el chico.

Q: **Ok...lo siento**- se disculpó.

-**Es cierto que no voy a tener tiempo de hacerlo, dentro de dos días me marcho a Denver para una exposición y tengo que tener las obras embaladas ya.**

Q:** Oh...pero no te preocupes Robert, de veras...sólo es un pequeño detalle y no hay prisa es...es sin importancia...**

-**Quinn...estoy diciendo que no voy a tener tiempo, por eso decidí terminarlo ésta mañana.**

Q:** ¿Qué?...¿lo has hecho ya?...no es posible.**

-**Sí, está hecho...igual no sé si es lo que esperabas, ya sabes que yo esa técnica no es lo que mejor manejo, pero...creo que el parecido es importante.**

Q:** Oh...dios, gracias Robert, no tienes ni idea de lo que puede significar eso...además...ahora que está**** en el hospital, seguro que le anima.**

-**Pues, ya sabes...ven cuándo puedas, pero ya sabes que me voy en dos días.**

Q: **¿Te parece que vaya a eso de las 3?.**

-**Perfecto...te espero en el taller.**

Q:** Gracias Robert...gracias.**

-**Ya me lo pagarás de alguna forma**- bromeó el chico.

Quinn se despedía de su amigo con una enorme sonrisa. Por fin una buena noticia, por fin algo que estaba segura, iba a gustar a Rachel y que podría servirle como excusa para lanzarse de una vez por toda.

Rachel permanecía ajena a los planes de la doctora. La compañía de sus padres había ayudado a sentirse mejor, a pesar de la recaída que tuvo aquella misma mañana.

La respiración de la morena se hacía cada vez más complicada, obligándola a utilizar la mascarilla en todo momento.

No terminaba de asimilar lo que le estaba sucediendo. La impotencia de no poder reaccionar, de sentir la debilidad en todos los músculos de su cuerpo, que la obligaban a mantenerse prácticamente inmóvil en la cama, le estaba afectando psicológicamente. Todo ello unido a la preocupación, que no le abandonaba, de saber que Álex estaba en otra habitación, sufriendo todo tipo de análisis, de pruebas que lógicamente, la iban a agotar.

Jason lo sabía. El doctor Jackson había requerido sus servicios cómo psicólogo y el chico no dudó en visitar a la morena para determinar cuál era su situación.

J:** Hola...¿se puede?-** Jason buscaba la aprobación de Susan para entrar en la habitación, ante la mirada de Leroy e Hiram, que permanecían en el interior de la habitación.

No hubo réplica alguna excepto la afirmación de la enfermera permitiendo la entrada del doctor.

J: **Hola...Jason Carter-** extendió la mano para saludar a los padres de Rachel.

L: **Hola...yo soy Leroy y él es Hiram...somos los padres de Rachel.**

J: **Lo sé, el doctor Jackson me informó de ello...encantado, soy psicólogo, venía...venía a hablar ****con Rachel, les importa...dejarnos solos.**

La morena observaba el saludo entre los tres hombres y las miradas confusas de sus padres.

Susan intervino en la conversación, tranquilizándolos y convenciéndoles para que ambos abandonaran la sala.

Rachel no se sentía cómoda con Jason. No sabía de qué quería hablar y mucho menos pensar que podría tratarse de Quinn. No estaba preparada para aquello en ese momento.

J: **Hola Rachel**- se acercó esbozando una sincera sonrisa- **¿cómo estás?.**

Rachel no habló. Mantenía la mascarilla en la boca y la utilizó como una excusa para tener que hacerlo.

J: **He estado hablando con el doctor Jackson, me ha dicho que estás asimilando muy bien el tratamiento...**

El rostro de la morena solo mostraba un leve gesto de aceptación.

J: **E****s importante que así sea, pero lo más importante es cómo te sientas tú, ¿sabes que el estado anímico influye en la recuperación?...o mejor dicho, influye en la rapidez de la recuperación, porque recuperar te vas a recuperar sin dudas..**.-sonreía.

Rachel se sintió aliviada. Jason pretendía calmarla y sobretodo, tratar de mantener su fuerza mental, algo importantísimo para superar cualquier contratiempo.

J: **¿Cómo has pasado la noche?.¿has dormido bien?**.- preguntaba con amabilidad.

R:** Sí**- acertó a responder tras la mascarilla.

J: **Quinn estuvo aquí, ¿verdad?.**-Jason se mostraba tranquilo, conocedor de todo lo que le preguntaba.

Rachel se limitó a asentir. Sólo mencionar el nombre de la rubia, conseguía crearle un pequeño nudo en el estomago.

J: **Entonces seguro que has dormido bien**- sonreía cómplice- **no creo que puedas tener mejor compañía que ella.**

R: **No hay dudas.**

J: **Ella es una de las razones por la que debes seguir fuerte, creo que se lo merece ¿no crees?.**

Rachel volvía a asentir. Realmente no sabía por dónde iba a ir aquella conversación. Jason se mostraba tranquilo, pero ella no lo estaba tanto.

Aquél chico le había confesado que quería volver con Quinn y no sabía que ellas dos habían mantenido relaciones y lo que es peor, todo apuntaba a que podría surgir algo más.

J: **¿Sabes que ella es doctora gracias a ti?.**

Rachel asentía y pudo sentir cómo la emoción se apoderaba de ella. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar todas las imágenes, los encuentros con la chica desde que apareció por la consulta.

Apenas había pasado un mes y todo parecía tan lejano que no terminaba de creerlo.

J: **Es motivo suficiente para sonreír y luchar, para demostrarle que tomó la decisión acertada y ahora se lo vas a agradecer, recuperándote, ¿verdad?.**

R:** Lo in****tento...**

J: **Sabes...normalmente yo no me rindo, siempre lucho por lo que quiero, por lo que deseo...pero ésta vez no me queda más remedio que aceptar la derrota.**

R: **¿Qué?-** preguntó confundida.

J: **No es fácil conseguir enamorar a alguien como ella en tan**** poco tiempo, aunque supongo que ya sentía algo antes...**

Rachel se sorprendía y tuvo que volver a colocar la mascarilla en su rostro, al tiempo que trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras.

J: **No hace falta q****ue disimules...sé que Quinn y tú**** tenéis algo más ****que una simple amistad y la verdad...no me sorprende, en realidad, debería de habérmelo esperado.**

R: **No...no entiendo-** respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

J: **El doctor Jackson me ha comentado que le quitó la potestad de tu expediente a Quinn por el ****vínculo**** emocional que os une y que yo sepa...los médicos de éste hospital si pueden encargarse de sus amigos.**

R: **No creo que debas hablar conmigo sin antes hacerlo con ella.**

J:** Ya hablaré con ella cuándo sea necesario, ahora sólo me interesas tú...que te recu****peres lo antes posible y salgas de aquí.**

R: **¿No te importa lo que sucede?.**

J: **Claro que me importa, pero si Quinn ha tomado esa decisión respecto a su vida, no puedo** **reprocharle nada...**

R: **Tú querías volver con ella...**

J: **Sí...pero debí confundir las s****eñales...quizás no necesitaba mi apoyo como pareja, sino como amigo, porque estaba confundida...y es lógico-** hizo una pausa- **he estado un poco ciego.**

Rachel se limitaba a observar al chico. Se quedaba sin palabras o quizás su malestar no le permitía responder cómo hubiera hecho estando en plenas facultades.

J: **¿****Recuerdas que te dije que me llamó de madrugada, cuándo estabais en Richmond?**

Rachel asentía curiosa.

J: **Me llamó para decirme que estaba aterrorizada, que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar po****rque veía que se estaba metiendo en un camino sin retorno...en aquél instante, pensé que quizás necesitaba de mi, como pareja, pero ahora lo comprendo...comprendo sus miedos y sé que todo era por ti.**

Rachel escuchaba con atención el relato del chico. Parecía tranquilo, demasiado para hablar de su ex.

J: **Hemos cenado en muchas ocasiones durante éstas últimas semanas y en todas le notaba que quería contarme algo, pero no lo hacía...y bueno...el sábado, cuándo nos encontramos con vosotras en aquél bar...**-Jason sonreía- **Quinn fue allí sólo para encontrarse contigo, estaba nerviosa, inquieta y yo no lo supe entender...no comprendía que le sucedía hasta que ésta mañana me enteré del traslado de expediente.**

R: **¿No estás molesto?.**

J:** No...bueno, quizás un p****oco...ya sabes que estoy enamorado de Quinn y creo que es el amor de mi vida, pero...no puedo enfadarme con ella porque sienta algo por ti...ni tampoco puedo enfadarme contigo...siempre has estado presente en la vida de Quinn y no he podido odiarte por ell****o, no podría hacerlo ahora.**

R: **Me...me sorprende que me digas algo así-** Rachel no pudo terminar la frase y la tos la invadió al quedarse sin aire.

J: **Hey...hey-** le ayudó a colocarse la mascarilla- **no hables, ¿o****k?, tienes que descansar y respirar con tra****nquilidad.**

Rachel volvía a asentir al tiempo que recuperaba la compostura.

J: **Tienes que ser fuerte Rachel, tienes ser positiva y pensar en el futuro...y creo que Quinn y el teatro, son buenas excusas para hacerlo, ¿no crees?.**

-**Doctor-** Susan se adentraba en la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos.-** le llaman de urgencias.**

J:** Ok...voy en seguida**- le respondió- **Rachel...**-le tomó la mano- **ánimo...fuerza y sobretodo, positividad...cuánto más positiva seas, antes podrás esta****r disfrutando de las cosas buenas que ****te esperan.**

Rachel no sabía cómo actuar. Aquella reacción de Jason ante el descubrimiento de la relación que ambas mantenían, le resultaba extraño de asimilar.

Sabía que era su profesión, tratar de tranquilizar y fortalecer la mente de los pacientes y sin duda, hablarle de una futura relación con Quinn, le ayudaría a aquello, pero Jason también había podido utilizar su pasión por el teatro para levantar su estado anímico, sin embargo apenas lo mencionó durante la conversación.

El chico abandonaba la habitación al tiempo que Leroy e Hiram, regresaban a su interior.

Las siguientes horas pasaron con algo de intranquilidad por parte de Rachel.

La morena, lejos de calmarse, terminó mostrándose más nerviosa, algo que provocaba más malestar en su devastada salud.

Las órdenes del doctor Jackson fueron claras.

Rachel necesitaba reposo absoluto. Sus pulmones no estaban reaccionando como debían y la dificultad para respirar de la morena estaba empezando a ser preocupante.

Los nervios en el rostro de Leroy e Hiram no ayudaban en absoluto a la morena, que veía cómo algo estaba sucediendo y nadie conseguía tranquilizarle. Sólo Quinn podría hacerlo en aquellas circunstancias.

La rubia, tras haber descansado apenas unas horas, regresaba al hospital dispuesta a comenzar su turno. Una enorme sonrisa se apoderaba de ella. Llevaba consigo algo muy especial para Rachel y sabía que le iba a gustar, que se iba a ilusionar.

No veía la hora de llegar a la habitación y entregársela, pero entrar en un hospital sonriente, era algo contradictorio. El destino se iba a encargar de eliminar aquella tranquilidad cuándo descubrió al doctor Jackson manteniendo una extraña y preocupante conversación con la doctora William.

Quinn no dudó en acercarse, algo que no gustó en absoluto a la doctora.

Q: **¿Cómo está Alexandra?**- preguntó tras saludar a ambos doctores y dar por hecho que Rachel se encontraba igual.

-**Doctora, ya sabe que los pronósticos en ****estos**** casos son reservados.**- respondió con el gesto serio.

Quinn se sorprendió. Ella misma había informado a la doctora de todo lo referente a aquella toxina y sus consecuencias y ahora se veía privada de saber cómo se encontraba Álex.

-**Quinn, la doctora está realizando aún pruebas, ya sabes que necesita****mos tener controlado muchas cosas-** interrumpió Scott al ver la confusión en el rostro de la rubia.

Q: **¿****Pasa algo?- **fue directa sin apartar la vista de la mujer.

-**Nada doctora, preocúpese de sus pacientes y deje que los demás nos encarguemos de los nuest****ros**- volvía a responder de mala manera al tiempo que se alejaba de ambos.

Q:** ¿Qué diablos pasa?-** preguntó al doctor.

-**No te preocupes Quinn, ya hablamos más tarde**- se excusó el hombre, dejando sola a la rubia.

No comprendía nada, no sabía que podía estar sucediendo ni por qué le trataba así.

La relación entre ambas doctoras siempre había sido bueno, pero en aquél instante, sintió que no lo era.

Sólo tenía una opción para no preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba y era ir a ver personalmente a la chica.

Q:** ¿Hola?-** Quinn llamaba tímidamente a la puerta de la habitación.

La joven residente de la doctora William permitió el paso de Quinn.

Álex, visiblemente desmejorada descansaba sobre la cama, con el rostro completamente pálido.

Quinn se estremeció al verla así.

El cambio en la chica era impresionante. La noche anterior, se mostraba bien, no había síntoma alguno de malestar en su cuerpo y parecía encontrarse en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo, la chica que tenía ante sus ojos poco o nada tenía que ver ella.

Q:** ¿Cómo estás?-** preguntó con dulzura al tiempo que se acercaba a su lado.

A: **Cansada**- respondió con apenas un hilo de voz- **no sé que me han hecho.**..-trató de sonreír.

Q: **¿Qué le han hecho?-** preguntó a la residente.

-**Lo siento pero la doctora ****William no permite que se sepa nada, debe hablar con ella.**

Q: **¿La gente aquí es imbécil?**- le recriminó- **soy médico de éste maldito hospital, ¿me oyes?.**

-**Lo siento...yo cumplo órdenes.**

A: **Quinn- i**nterrumpió la conversación- **déjala****, ella sólo hace lo que ****le dicen**- trató de excusarla.

La rubia volvía a prestar atención a Álex.

Q: **Me voy a enterar de lo que te han hecho, cueste lo que cueste**- espetó de mal humor.

A: **Guau...veo que Rachel tenías razón...Fabray es mucha Fabray.**

Álex consiguió hacer sonreír a la rubia, que trató de relajarse un poco y no agobiar a la chica.

Q: **T****engo que empezar el turno en apenas 5 minutos, pero voy a estar rondando por aquí, así que voy a estar pendiente de lo que te hacen, ¿de acuerdo?.**

A: **Ok...**-forzó una sonrisa-** ¿cómo está Rachel?.**

Q:** Pues...no la he visto aún, acabo de llegar...pero imagino que sigue estable.**

A:** Dile que me encuentro bien si le ves.**

Q: **V****oy ahora...por cierto, te voy a hacer participe de algo.**..

Álex miró incrédula a Quinn que ya se esmeraba en sacar algo de una caja que guardaba en una bolsa.

Q: **Dime que te parece...**

A: **Oh...no me lo puedo creer**- se sorprendió al ver el objeto- **¿de dónde lo has sacado?.**

Q: **Me lo hizo un amigo que es artista, ¿crees que le gustará a Rachel?.**

A: **Le va a enc****antar...que digo encantar, se va a quedar helada.**

Q: **Bueno-** respondía sonriente-** me conformo con que le guste.**

A: **Tener algo así ha sido siempre un sueño para ella...es hermoso Quinn, no sólo el regalo sino el detalle...con eso, ya no te la podrás aparta****r de encima.**- sonreía.

Q: **Eso es lo que pretendo...que no quiera apartarse de mi.**- respondió con seguridad.

A:** Por fin...por fin veo que has dejado los miedos atrás.**

Q: **Hay algo que me ayudó..**.

A: **¿El qué?**

Q: **Una posible reunión Álex-Santana**- espetó sonriente-** si para ello tengo que lanzarme a los brazos de Rachel, lo haré sin duda.**

Álex comenzó a reír pausadamente, contagiando a Quinn, que a pesar de ver cómo sonreía, sabía que no estaba bien.

Q: **Bueno...será mejor que me marche si no quiero que me**** echen del hospital, me paso luego y te cuento , ¿de acuerdo?.**

Álex asentía y calmaba la risa sin eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sólo pudo lanzar una mirada de complicidad hacia Quinn, que por primera vez, veía la honestidad y sinceridad de aquella chica.

Apenas un par de minutos pasaron desde que se despidió de la chica y la residente y acudía a la habitación de Rachel, casi sin tiempo ya que debía comenzar su turno en aquella hora.

Pero Rachel no estaba disponible para ella en aquél instante.

La morena permanecía completamente dormida. Leroy, sentado en el sillón que la noche anterior ella misma se había encargado de colocar allí, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con ella y procurar no despertar a la morena.

Hiram había decidido marcharse al apartamento de Rachel, para descansar y prepararse para la noche.

Sólo uno de ellos podría pasar la noche junto a su hija y habían decidido que fuera él. Quinn no se opuso.

Ella estaría encantada de volver a quedarse pero entendía que sus padres estaban antes que ella.

No hubo grandes cambios en el estado de la morena, excepto por aquél débil empeoramiento que sufrió y que la mantenía sujeta a aquella mascarilla de oxigeno, algo que casi esperaban dado la baja capacidad pulmonar de la chica.

Quinn regresaba a su consulta, dispuesta a empezar con el trabajo. El regalo debía esperar para poder entregárselo cuándo estuviese despierta, aunque la ilusión y las ganas por dárselo, eran superiores.

Habían pasado casi tres horas cuándo Quinn, volvía a escaparse de su consulta para visitar a ambas chicas, pero la voz del doctor Jackson la detuvo justo en la puerta del despacho.

-**Quinn, ¿dó****nde vas?.**

Q:** Iba a ver a Rachel, quiero saber cómo está.**

-**¿****Podemos hablar un momento?.**

Q: **Claro, dime-** se detuvo frente al hombre.

-**En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por la actitud de la doctora William, está muy nerviosa y se le fue de las manos.**

Q: **¿Por qué estaba así?...¿sabes que le ha dicho a su residente que no hable conmigo?**

-**Lo sé...y tiene un****a razón.**

Q: **¿Cuál?...porque que yo sepa aquí todos somos compañeros, no hay rivalidad ni secretos entre nosotros.**

-**Quinn...los resultados de las pruebas de la ****Srta.**** Riley son complicados.**

Quinn se asustó.

Q:** ¿Cómo?...¿qué**** ocurre?.**

**-Los niveles de toxina en su sangre son superiores a los de Rachel, muy superiores.**

Q: **¿Superan el limite?**

-**No, pero hay que andar preparados para cualquier emergencia.**

Q: **Un momento...pero...si apenas tiene síntomas, no...no muestra el cansancio que mostraba Rache**l ni nada de eso.

-**La toxina no ha afectado al sistema ****musculatorio**** ni respiratorio de Alexandra, es el corazón el que está afectado.**

Q:** ¿Qué?...¿qué dices?**

-**Fue lo primero y de ahí se ha extendido hasta el sistema digestivo, páncreas...riñones.**

Q: **No...no no-** Quinn palidecía por completo y se lamentaba sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.-** no es posible, no tiene síntomas...no tiene nada.**

-**Sí, si ha tenido...hace unos días al parecer comenzó a vomitar y también nos ha dicho que ha sufrido varios desvanecimientos.**

Q: **¿Y por qué no ha dicho nada antes?...maldita sea...¿qué vamos a hacer?.**

-**Tranquilízate****, sólo tenemos que tratar de mantenerla**** estable. El antídoto funciona y sólo tenemos que tener paciencia...no podemos culparla de no haber venido al hospital porque haya vomitado el alguna ocasión.**

Q: **No...no****,**** no me lo puedo creer-** Quinn se dejaba caer sobre la pared del pasillo completamente devastada. Aquellas noticias eran lo peor que podía oír. Un diagnóstico así era peligroso, tanto que la vida de la chica corría serio peligro.

-**Si te lo digo es porque confío en ti, Quinn...vi que estabas preocupada y no puedo no decirte nada, pero el caso**** es de la doctora William y no podemos hacer nada sin su consentimiento, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Quinn asentía casi sin ser consciente de que lo hacía.

-**Vamos a tener fe, tenemos suerte de haberlo detectado con tiempo.**

Q:** ¿Fe?...somos médi****cos, ¿vivimos de la ciencia y tú**** me pides fe?**

-**Fe**** en nosotros, en nuestra capacidad para encontrar una buena solución y arreglar todo ****esto**- acarició el hombro de la rubia- **Quinn, no podemos mostrarnos débiles y lo sabes.**

Q: **Ok...**-trató de recomponerse.- **voy...voy...a ver a Rachel.**

-**Mejor ****ve**** a urgencias, hay tres pacientes que requieren de tu presencia.**

Quinn se lamentaba. Definitivamente aquél día estaba siendo el peor. No veía la hora para poder estar un rato con Rachel.

Apenas la había visitado un par de veces y no duró más de cinco minutos junto a ella, con la presencia de sus padres en todo momento.

**21:15 pm**

Por fin, pensó Quinn. Su turno había acabado. La consulta ya quedaba liberada y la rubia caminaba decidida hacia la habitación de Rachel, dispuesta a hacerle aquél regalo tan especial.

La imagen de Álex en la cama la distrajo al pasar por la habitación de la chica, y no pudo pasar de largo sin detenerse unos segundos.

Q:** ¿Todo bien?.-** preguntó desde la puerta.

A: **Sí...oye.****..¿vas a ver a Rachel?.**

Q: **Sí...**

A: **Quinn...me gustaría ir a verla...¿es posible?.**

Q:** Eh...**-se adentró en la sala- **tendría que preguntárselo a la doctora William...¿te encuentras bien caminar?.**

A:** No sé...pero necesito verla...lo necesito de veras**- suplicó visiblemente emocionada.

Q:** No te preocupes...la vas a ver-** espetó con seguridad- **ahora vuelvo**.

Quinn no lo dudó y buscó a la residente que se encargaba de llevar el caso de Álex en ausencia de la doctora William.

No hubo quejas por parte de la chica. Quinn se encontró con el consentimiento también del doctor Jackson para que pudieran llevar a cabo esa breve visita y en apenas 10 minutos, Quinn regresaba a la habitación y daba a entender a la chica, que pronto aparecería un enfermero dispuesto a ayudarle.

Pero antes, no podía demorar más aquél encuentro.

Leroy salía al pasillo acompañado de Hiram cuándo Quinn llegaba hasta ellos.

Q: **¿Os vais?-** preguntó extrañada.

L:** Yo me voy, Hiram se queda, pero me va acompañar a la salida.**

**Q: Ok...¿está despierta?.**

**L: Sí...hace un momento vino la enfermera pero ya se fue.**

Q: **Perfecto...voy a verla**- espetó – **descanse**- se dirigió a Leroy que ya se despedía de la chica y para alejarse por el pasillo.

Quinn respiró con profundidad. Mantenía la pequeña bolsa que cubría el regalo de la morena y sentía cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Q: **¿Se puede?**- preguntó tímidamente.

Rachel buscó la mirada de la chica y esbozó una enorme sonrisa al descubrirla tras la puerta.

Q:** Supongo que esa sonrisa significa que sí.**- espetó adentrándose en la habitación.

Rachel no había hecho ningún intento por hablar. Su estado no se lo permitía y no podía arriesgarse más a sufrir alguna crisis de ansiedad.

Q: **¿Cómo estás?**- preguntó con dulzura al tiempo que se acercaba a su lado.

Rachel se limitaba a asentir y a tratar de expresar con los ojos lo que no podía con palabras.

Q:** Llevo todo el día tratando de poder verte a solas, pero éste hospital e****stá siempre lleno-** se lamentaba al tiempo que colocaba la bolsa sobre la cama.- **me ha dicho ****Hiram**** que se va a quedar aquí ésta noche, así que te vas a librar de mí.**

Rachel reaccionó y tomó la mano de Quinn, tratando de expresarle su agradecimiento y sobretodo, tratando de hacerla comprender que ella estaba encantada con su presencia.

Q: **Rachel...sabes, ****esto**** de no obtener respuesta de tu voz me puede ayudar a hacer algo que quiero y deseo...pero antes quiero entregarte algo.**

La morena la miraba completamente confundida, tratando de averiguar que se traía entre manos y qué hacía con aquella bolsa, de la que sacó una caja.

Q: **No sé si te va a gustar...pero cómo veo que ésta sala necesita un poco de glamour e decidido ****traerte algo para**** adornarl****a.**

Quinn abría la caja ante la mirada curiosa de Rachel.

Del interior apareció una pequeña figura, una muñeca tallada en madera con el rostro de la morena perfectamente dibujado y la ropa característica que solía llevar en la primera obra que realizó en Broadway.

El gesto de Rachel al descubrirlo fue espectacular. No acertaba a comprender de dónde había salido aquella muñeca con su rostro y su cuerpo.

Q: **¿Te gusta?**- preguntó al ver que Rachel no reaccionaba.

No respondió. Sus ojos se posaban en la muñeca y comenzaban a llenarse de un brillo delatador.

Q:** Tengo un amigo que hace ****esculturas...****le pedí que me hiciera una Rachel Berry de madera y mira, ya puedes decir que tienes tu muñeca, cómo Barbra, aunque ésta es de edición limitada-** Quinn acercaba la muñeca a Rachel para que ésta pudiese tocarla.

La morena, tras acariciar el rostro de la muñeca, optó por tratar de apartar la mascarilla de su boca.

Quinn quiso evitarlo pero ésta insistió.

Q:** No debes Rachel...**

R: **Gracias**- susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.

Quinn sonreía satisfecha. No era necesario ese agradecimiento, le bastó con la mirada de la chica para saber que le había gustado.

Q: **La vamos a colocar aquí, sobre la mesilla...así ****esto**** es más...especial**.

Rachel asentía al tiempo que varias lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

Q: **M****mmm...no llores,**- se acercó lentamente para secar las lágrimas. El espacio entre ambas era escaso. Quinn se inclinaba sobre la chica, buscando la complicidad que Rachel parecía necesitar en aquél instante.

Rachel volvía a hacer un esfuerzo para hablar pero Quinn posó su dedo sobre los labios, evitando que lo hiciera.

Q: **No hables...antes quiero...quiero hacerte una pregunta.**-susurró un tanto nerviosa.

Rachel buscaba la mirada de Quinn, tratando de averiguar que pretendía.

Q: **Rachel...sabes que...sabes que soy una persona complicada, que...no suelo demostrar mis sentimientos y cuándo lo hago...salgo corriendo**- suspiró- **también sabes que mi mundo es completamente distinto al tuyo, que...vivo en una burbuja, aislada de todo****...pero..**.-Quinn comenzaba a respirar con dificultad- **pero...me he enamorado de ti y...-**hizo una pausa**- quiero luchar por tener una oportunidad de ser feliz de una vez...quiero dejarme llevar por el corazón y no lamentarme nunca más..**.- Quinn acariciaba el rostro de la morena, que volvía a inundarse de lágrimas- **sé que suena extraño viniendo de mi y te juro que jamás imaginé que pudiese llegar a decir algo así pero...Rachel, ¿quieres..**..-Quinn cerró los ojos- **quieres ser mi chica****?**.- espetó al fin.

Uno...dos...tres...cuatro...los segundos pasaban y el rostro de Rachel permanecía impasible ante la expectante mirada de Quinn.

No contestaba. Se limitaba a observar los ojos de la rubia, a esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Fue justo cuándo Quinn se disponía a volver a preguntar cuándo la chica reaccionó.

R: **No**- susurró.

Quinn se sorprendió, tratando de entender aquella negativa.

Q: **No...no quieres**- espetó desilusionada.

R:** No voy a aceptar si me pides eso aquí**- respondió con dificultad- **no puedo**.

Q: **¿Qué?...pero...yo pensaba que tu sentías...**

R: **Te amo Quinn**- respondió callando a la rubia- **pero ahora te toca a ti conquistarme.**

Quinn la miraba incrédula. No entendía nada.

R: **Y para ello, tienes que hacer que salga de aquí...sana y salva...sólo entonces, aceptaré tu petición**.

Ahora lo entendía. Quinn supo cuál era el motivo de aquella negación.

Rachel no iba a permitir que nadie tuviera compasión o pena por ella en aquél estado. Invitándola a que lo hiciera una vez que estuviese fuera del hospital, le servía para animarle y comenzar uno de esos juegos que tanto le gustaban.

Q: **¿Una especie de apuesta?.**

R: **No...nada de apuestas**- tomó aire- s**ólo quiero que tengas otro hand****icap para sacarme de aquí**.

Quinn sonreía. Lo volvía a hacer. Rachel, a pesar de su delicado estado de salud, daba muestras de su carácter, de aquella personalidad que le había conquistado desde el primer día.

Q: **Prométeme**** que cuando eso suceda, no me vas**** a dejar plantada.**

Rachel negaba al tiempo que sonreía.

Q:** Trato hecho...cuándo salgamos de aquí, vas a conocer a la Quinn Fabray persistente y pesada..**.

R: **Ok...**

Q: **La que te va a pedir besos o te los va a robar sin permiso cada vez que me dé la gana.**

R: **Bien...**

Q: **La que va a comprar dos billetes de avión para ir a Egipto...y probablemente, pasemos por San Francisco para hacer una barbacoa en casa de Santana.**

Rachel sonreía. Los ojos volvían a iluminarse y sus labios exigían un leve contacto con los de Quinn.

La rubia no negó aquél contacto y terminó besándola, con una dulzura extrema.

Sólo duró unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para hacer que cada poro de su piel se estremeciera con el contacto de los labios de la morena.

R: **¿Por qué has t****ardado tanto en volver a mi vida?**- espetó con un leve susurro.

Q:** El tiempo no es lo importante-** respondió secando aquella nueva lagrima que caía por la mejilla de Rachel- **lo que realmente importa es...volver.**


	29. Capitulo 29 Ladybug

21 de marzo de 2024

**22:01 pm**

Apenas un segundo fue necesario para terminar con aquél momento entre ambas. El sonido de la puerta y la aparición de Hiram fueron determinantes.

El hombre se extraño al descubrir la cercanía entre su hija y la doctora, aunque no pudo detectar el momento exacto del beso, supo que algo había sucedido.

H**: ¿Todo bien?-** preguntó sorprendido.

Q:** Sí..****.**-respondió al tiempo que acomodaba la mascarilla sobre el rostro de la morena.- **tengo que salir un momento, ¿se va a quedar aquí?-** le preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama.

H: **Claro...**-respondió confuso.

Q:** Bien...ahora vuelvo...no te duermas R****achel, necesito que estés despierta para algo**- miró a la morena que permanecía completamente embelesada en la doctora.

Quinn abandonó rápidamente la habitación ante el gesto perplejo de Hiram, que ya se acercaba a su hija y descubría la muñeca sobre la mesilla.

Quinn tenía que cumplir con una petición y cuándo volvía a la habitación de Álex, ésta ya le esperaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, mientras dos enfermeros acomodaban el gotero y el cardiograma para poder desplazarse hasta la habitación.

-**Doctor****a, no puede estar mucho tiempo fuera de aquí.**- espetó uno de los enfermeros.

Q:** Lo sé, no se preocupe...sólo serán unos minutos**- respondía acercándose.

Quinn tomaba la silla y con ayuda de uno de los chicos, sacaba a Álex de la sala y ponían rumbo a la habitación de Rachel.

Hiram se mostró sorprendido nuevamente, al ver aparecer a la chica y Rachel se estremeció.

Álex no estaba bien, su rostro, la palidez de su piel y el brillo de sus ojos así lo demostraban, pero la chica, esbozaba una enorme sonrisa al ver a la morena.

A: **Soy una cabezota...mira todo lo que he conseguido que h****agan para poder verte**- espetó mientras Quinn la acercaba hasta Rachel.

La morena volvía a desprenderse de la mascarilla pero ésta la detuvo.

A: **No...no hables...sólo quería verte**...-sonrió- **no hay una jodida enfermera o doctora en éste hospital que me al****egre la vista...**

Rachel instintivamente lanzó una mirada sobre Quinn y Álex se percató.

A: **A Quinn no puedo mirarla, ya está ocupada**- espetó sonriente.

Q: **No...**-interrumpió- **en realidad estoy soltera y sin compromiso...tu querida amiga me ha ****rechazado-** susurró al oído de la chica.

Hiram permanecía sentado en el sillón, observando la escena atónita y tratando de comprender cuándo su hija y Quinn habían comenzado aquella relación tan estrecha.

A: **¿La has rechazado?.**

Q: **Si...así que estoy libre.**

Rachel sonreía. Disfrutaba al ver la complicidad que había nacido entre ambas y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder seguir disfrutando de aquello por mucho tiempo.

A: **Pues si ella no se decide-** buscó la mirada de Quinn- **v****oy a empezar a plantearme algunas cosas**- espetó con una traviesa sonrisa.

Q: **Me parece perfecto**- bromeó devolviéndole la sonrisa- **Sr Berry...me acompaña un segundo fuera, quiero comentarle algunas cosas para que tenga en cuenta**** ésta noche.**

No había mucho que comentar. Quinn sintió la necesidad de dejar a ambas chicas a solas y fue la mejor de las excusas que encontró.

Hiram lo entendió perfectamente y accedió a la petición de la chica.

A: **Además de guapa es inteligente-** espetó Álex al ver cómo Quinn había logrado dejarlas a solas.

Rachel asentía y lanzaba la mano para lograr tomar la mano de la chica.

A: **Necesitaba verte...no sé por qué, pero no puedo estar un día entero sin hacerlo.**

R: **Yo también**- consiguió responder tras la mascara.

A: **Tenemos que salir de ésta...¿me oyes?.**

R: **En peores sitios hemos estado...y hemos salido**- espetó apartando la incomoda mascara.

A: **No me dejan estar mucho y me temo**- lanzó una mirada a través de la ventana para observar a Quinn- **que Quinn**** se la está jugando al traerme hasta aquí.**

**R: ¿Te encuentras muy mal?.**

A: **No...no te fíes de mi tétrico físico...ésos médicos me han sacado más sangre de la que tengo en mi cuerpo..**

Rachel trataba de creerle, pero le resultaba complicado. Tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que afrontar el hecho de que ambas estaban mal y aunque Álex quisiera negarlo, su rostro así lo demostraba.

A: **Quiero pedirte un favor...**

R. **Dime...**

A:** No sé si Quinn te ha preguntado por mi padre, pero si lo hace...no dejes que le llame...no...no quiero verle, ni que él decida verme sólo por pena**.

R:** ¿Estás segura?.**

A: **Segurísima...tú eres mi familia y sólo te necesito a ti...el resto me da igual.**

R: **Ok...**

A: **Quinn no para de mirarnos...supongo que me tengo que ir ya...¿vas a descansar?.**

R: **Que remedio**- susurró.

A: **Te quiero**- espetó al tiempo que besaba la mano de la chica.

Quinn optaba por volver a la habitación. Álex debía regresar y aunque le fastidiaba tener que molestar, no podía alargar más aquél encuentro.

R: **Y yo...descansa.- **respondió al tiempo que Quinn, retiraba la silla de ruedas de su lado.

Q: **Lo siento...pero...tienes que regresar-** se dirigió a la chica.

A:** Lo sé...mañana...promet****o volver, ¿ok?**- miró a la morena.

R:** Estaré esperándote.**

Quinn no dudó más y tiró de la silla para abandonar la habitación y se dirigía hacia la de la actriz, dónde nuevamente, los enfermeros le ayudaron a volver a la cama.

Quinn no había acabado su noche. Tras acomodar a Álex, abandonó la habitación y pidió a uno de los celadores otro de aquellos sillones, en los que los familiares solían pasar las noches acompañando a los pacientes.

Rachel iba a estar acompañada, pero Álex estaba sola y no podía permitirlo.

Volvía a la habitación de Rachel. Su bolso permanecía allí y tenía que despedirse de la chica.

Q: **Rachel...voy a pasar la noche con Álex**- le informó- **no quiero que esté sola.**

Rachel sonreía emocionada.

R: **Gracias..**.-susurró.

Q: **No me des l****as gracias...ya sabes, estaré aquí al lado, si necesitas algo...le dices a tu padre y me avisan...¿ok?.**

R: **Ok...****cuídala**** por favor.**

Q: **Lo haré**- respondía al tiempo que dejaba un beso en la frente de la morena- **por cierto...cuida tu también de ella-** espetó señalando la muñeca.

La sonrisa de Rachel contagió también a Hiram, que terminó completamente emocionado por el trato que Quinn le daba a su hija. Algo completamente nuevo para él.

La rubia abandonaba la habitación y se adentraba en el pasillo, ya a media luz para volver a la habitación de Álex.

A: **¿Qué haces otra vez aquí?**- preguntaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Q: **Vas a tener compañía**- respondía mientras daba paso al celador que empujaba aquél pesado sillón.

A: **¿Qué?...¿quien?.**

Q: **Yo...**-respondía divertida.

A: **¿Tú?...no Quinn, debes descansar.**

Q:** Y lo voy a hacer...**-Quinn cerraba ya la puerta de la habitación tras despedir al amable chico que le ayudó a trasladar el sillón.- **no sabes lo cómodos que son éstos sillones**- bromeaba.

Álex observó los movimientos de la rubia. Tras dejar su bolso en uno de los armarios, se dispuso a acercar más el sillón, quedando frente a la cama y se acomodó en él con un pequeño libro entre sus manos.

A:** ¿Por qué lo haces?...¿por qué te quedas aquí conmigo?.**

Q: **¿Por qué no?...somos amigas, ¿no?.**

A:** Por supuesto...**

Q: **Las amigas se cuidan.**

Álex se limitó a sonreír tras aquella respuesta.

A: **¿Qué es ese libro?.**

Q: **Poesías de Emily Bronté.**

A**:****¿ Me lees alguna?**

Q:** Por supuesto.**

**03:45 am**

No estaba siendo todo lo tranquila que hubiese deseado. Aquella noche se presentó inquieta, de la peor de las maneras para tratar de descansar.

Álex tan sólo había logrado dormir un par de horas, cuándo la fatiga se hizo presente en el cuerpo de la chica.

Los vómitos no le daban tregua alguna y Quinn fue testigo de la debilidad mental en la que estaba cayendo la actriz.

A: **No...no deberías verme así**- se lamentó tras ser ayudada por una enfermera y la propia Quinn a acomodarse en la cama.

Q: **No digas tonterías, ¿crees que me voy a asustar por eso?...te recuerdo que soy médico.**

Álex trató de sonreír pero una mueca de dolor cortó toda intención de la joven por tratar de mostrarse bien.

Q:** ¿Qué ocurre?.**

A: **Me duele todo Quinn...me duele por dentro**- acertó a responder visiblemente afectada.

Q: **No te preocupes, Kate te va poner un**** calmante**- informó señalando hacia la enfermera que ya introducía el calmante por una de las vías.- **trata de relajarte, hará su efecto antes.**

Álex asentía al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la almohada y cerraba los ojos, tratando de mantener su mente tranquila.

Quinn la observaba preocupada. Aquellos síntomas no eran los más favorable y mucho menos aquél intenso dolor que se había apoderado de la chica hacía ya varias horas.

El calmante hizo su efecto en apenas varios minutos y Álex, por fin caía dormida. Quinn necesitaba relajarse también y tras comprobar que la enfermera no iba a abandonar la habitación, decidió salir de allí.

Rachel seguía dormida junto a Hiram, que acomodado en el sillón junto a la cama, también descansaba de aquella toda vorágine. La morena descansaba ajena al sufrimiento de su mejor amiga y Quinn lo agradeció.

Su consulta permanecía en absoluto silencio y sintió el alivio de no tener que escuchar el sonido del cardiógrafo que inundaba las habitaciones de ambas.

Su sillón no era tan cómodo como el que utilizaban en las habitaciones, pero el simple silencio que le otorgaba el lugar a media noche, era suficiente para hacerla descansar un poco.

Hacerla descansar si su mente le dejaba, por supuesto.

No había minuto alguno a lo largo del día, en el que la rubia no estuviese tratando de buscar soluciones a aquellos dos problemas que se presentaban ante ella y fue eso, lo que la hizo tomar la copia del historial clínico de Rachel que aún tenía en sus archivos.

Todo era tan confuso que le resultaba igual o más complicado que uno de esos jeroglíficos egipcios. Y cómo por arte de magia, Egipto aparecía en su mente, haciéndole recordar la promesa que le había hecho a la morena.

Egipto, ella y Rachel juntas en aquél mundo desconocido, lleno de leyendas, de mitología y magia.

¿Cuánto no iba a disfrutar la curiosa artista en aquél lugar?, pensó al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa que comenzó a difuminarse cuándo leyó el tratamiento al que había sido sometida para recuperar la fortaleza de sus músculos.

Prednisona, deflazacort. Corticoesteroides que debían revitalizar a la morena y que no habían conseguido su objetivo o quizás sí.

Quinn comenzó a hilar pensamientos, comparando ambos casos.

Álex no había mostrado apenas síntomas, excepto varios días antes de sufrir aquél desmayo en la casa de Rachel, sin embargo, la morena ya llevaba más de un mes sufriendo las consecuencias.

El estado de Álex era mucho peor. Se había debilitado en apenas 48 horas y según las últimas pruebas, la toxina ya había invadido la gran mayoría de sus órganos vitales.

Era imposible que la joven no sintiese ningún síntoma con toda aquella descomposición en su interior, y recordó cómo actuaba aquella bacteria bautizada como PRB1A5.

Destruían las células y ocupaban su lugar, suplantándolas hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para que su sistema inmunitario batallase contra ellas.

Los órganos de la morena no estaban afectados, sólo sus músculos y la capacidad pulmonar. Según los resultados, fueron los corticoesteroides los que detuvieron el avance.

Q: **Mierda...**-exclamó. Quinn optó por abrir su ordenador e inmiscuirse en una búsqueda casi compulsiva y logró encontrar los resultados que buscaba.

No lo dudó. Quinn salía de su consulta y se dirigía hacia urgencias. La doctora William se veía inmersa en su trabajo, llevando a cabo la guardia que le correspondía aquella madrugada.

Q: **Esteroides**- espetó entrando sin permiso en la habitación- **Álex necesita esteroides.**

-**¿De qué habla?**

Q:** Rachel, la otra ****chica afectada, ha estado con un tratamiento de corticoesteroides...y gracias a ello, la toxina no siguió avanzando hasta los órganos, ¿no lo entiende?, el sistema inmunitario no es consciente de cómo la ****toxina **** destruye y suplanta las células, por lo que**** no se defiende, no lucha contra ella...han sido los esteroides los que lo han hecho.**

La doctora se dejaba caer sobre el sillón, asimilando las palabras de Quinn, que visiblemente nerviosa, buscaba la reacción de la mujer.

Q: **Tienes que suministrárselos,**** de esa forma no seguirán avanzando y el antídoto destruirá la toxina.**

-**Oh dios..**.- exclamó levantándose de la silla- **¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?.**

Q: **No se lamente ahora...y actúe...estamos a tiempo.**

**04:34 pm**

R: **Papa**- Rachel despertaba con la respiración agitada.

H: **¿Qué pasa hija?...estoy aquí.**

R: **Llama a Quinn...llama...-**Rachel no pudo terminar la frase. Pequeñas convulsiones comenzaron a azotar su cuerpo y la asfixia se hacía presente en su rostro.

Hiram reaccionó con rapidez y pulsó la alarma que daba señal y avisaba a los enfermeros para que acudieran hacia la habitación.

Apenas tardaron varios segundos en aparecer y socorrer a la morena que no conseguía respirar.

Hiram no se atrevía a salir de allí, no podía abandonar a su hija pero tenía que llamar a Quinn. Para su desgracia, la rubia no se encontraba en la habitación de Álex.

El doctor Jackson aparecía en la habitación, acompañado de varios enfermeros más que le ayudaron a estabilizar a la morena.

La tensión aumentaba en el equipo médico, mientras Hiram, que había sido expulsado de la habitación, observaba aterrorizado tras la ventana cómo el médico introducía un tubo endotraqueal por la boca, permitiendo la apertura de su tráquea.

Habían conseguido estabilizar su respiración pero la morena se encontraba sedada. No respondía a ningún tipo de reacción.

Quinn llegaba al pasillo de aquella planta tras haber organizado el nuevo tratamiento que iban a suministrar a Álex. Su ayuda había sido providencial para que la doctora William diese luz verde a aquello y se sentía bien. Las probabilidades de recuperación habían aumentado considerablemente y un poco de tranquilizad se instaló en su cuerpo.

Pero poco le iba a durar.

Ver a Hiram en aquél pasillo a aquella hora no podía significar nada bueno.

Quinn salvó la distancia que les separaba con una veloz carrera a través del pasillo.

Q: **¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó asustada.

H: **Quinn-** se lanzó hacia la rubia-** Rachel...está mal**- espetó asustado.

Quinn apenas se detuvo con el hombre y no dudó en entrar en la habitación.

El corazón se le detuvo. Rachel ya aparecía entubada y sedada en la cama, mientras el doctor Jackson anotaba algunas cifras en el expediente y los enfermeros terminaban de acomodar el material.

Q: **¿Qué...qué ha pasado?-** preguntó aterrorizada al tiempo que se acercaba a la morena.

-**No tiene capacidad para respirar por sí misma, tenemos que**** colocarle la respiración asistida**- informó con el gesto serio.

Quinn se acercó a Rachel y no dudó en tomar la mano de la chica.

-**Hemos tenido que sedarla para poder colocarle el tubo, estaba muy nerviosa**-

Q: **Rachel..**.-susurró lamentándose- **tienes que ****ser fuerte.**

La morena no respondía pero Quinn, sintió cómo su mano se aferraba a la suya, tratando de hacerle entender que estaba allí con ella y que la sentía.

-**Quinn...hay que dejarla descansar, no podemos alterar su estado.**

Lo entendía. Quinn sabía que la morena, aunque estuviese sedada, era más que probable que pudiese escuchar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y mostrarse nerviosa, era alterar su estado.

Q: **Estoy aquí...**-volvía a susurrar de nuevo.

Rachel volvía a reaccionar y ejercía una leve presión sobre su mano. Quinn sintió el gesto y se limitó a dejar un beso sobre la frente de la chica.

**07:21 am**

Quinn salía de la cafetería con un café entre sus manos. Las últimas horas habían sido más tranquilas, tanto Álex como Rachel permanecían sedadas, pero el día estaba siendo terrorífico.

Sólo la buena noticia del tratamiento que ya suministraban a Álex, le hizo mantener la esperanza, aquella a la que el doctor Jackson le pidió que se aferrase.

J: **¿Quinn?-** Jason abordaba a la rubia que ya se introducía en el ascensor.

Q: **Hola...**- respondió al ver cómo el chico se colaba junto a ella.

J: **¿Cómo estas?...me ha dicho Scott que Álex también está ingresada.**

Q: **Si...está sedada...**

J: ¿**Y Rachel?**.-

Q: **Igual...tiene respiración asistida y también ****está sedada.**

J: **¿Y tú cómo estás?-** el ascensor se detenía en la planta dónde se encontraban las habitaciones y ambos salían de él.

Q: **Pues mal...¿cómo quieres que esté?.**

J: **Quinn, ahora eres tú quien tiene que ser fuerte...Rachel te necesita así y no pu****edes venirte abajo.**

Q:** Lo sé...pero es tan complicado.**

J: **Nadie dijo que la vida fuese sencilla.**

Q: **Es injusto J, Rachel y Álex no se merecen pasar ese calvario, no...no justo.**

J: **Quinn, no puedes lamentarte, ahora sólo toca tener fe, sacar toda la ****fuerza y mantenerse firme...eso es lo que ellas necesitan ver...si entras ahí decaída, se contagiarán.**

Quinn detuvo sus pasos y se apoyaba sobre una de las paredes de aquél pasillo. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba que todo aquella tensión se acabara de una vez.

Llevaba 3 días en los que había dormido apenas unas horas y no había descansado del todo durante ese tiempo.

Q: **No tengo fuerzas J...no soy tan fuerte**.- se lamentó tratando de mantener las lágrimas.

J: **Shhhh...**- el chico se acercó y no dudó en abrazarla.

Quinn lo agradeció. Daba igual lo que había sucedido entre ambos, daba igual que no estuviesen bien en aquél instante, pero el calor de sus brazos siempre le hizo bien, siempre le contuvo y en aquél momento, no era menos.

J: **Quinn...¿por qué no m****e lo has dicho?**- preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación hacia otro lado.

Q: **¿El qué?**- preguntó sin comprender al tiempo que se separaba con dificultad de sus brazos.

J: **Que te habías enamorado de ella...¿por qué no me lo dijiste?.**

Quinn se sorprendió. No esperaba jamás que Jason pudiese preguntarle aquello y no sabía cómo había logrado averiguarlo.

J: **No pongas esa cara, sé que estás enamorada y ella lo está de ti...no hay más que veros.**

Q:** Jason...yo**- bajó la cabeza.

J: **Quinn, no te esto****y juzgando...sólo te pregunto que por qué no me lo dijiste...nos...nos habríamos ahorrado éste malentendido...yo...yo te juro que creí que querías volver conmigo, que tu manera de actuar éstas semanas era porque no te atrevías a decírmelo...creí que confia****bas en mi.**

Q: **Confío en ti J...pero no sabes lo que he pasado, no te haces una idea de las contradicciones que he sufrido...no...no sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal...si era una locura, si estaba destrozando lo poco bueno que quedaba en mi vida.**

J: **Quinn-** acarició los brazos de la chica- **enamorarse nunca es malo, luchar por el amor no es malo, todo lo contrario...te hace persona, hace que la vida merezca la pena.**

Q: **No...¿no te molesta?, yo creí que tú estabas enamorado de mi...**

J: **Y lo estoy...y ****me temo que cada día lo estaré más, pero no sería feliz estando contigo si sé que piensas en otra persona, si sé que tu corazón se guía por alguien que no soy yo...sería hipócrita, no podría ser feliz así**

Quinn volvía a bajar la mirada. No creía merecer aquello, no podía sentirse tan apoyada por alguien que no era correspondido por su corazón.

Ella jamás se alegraría de ver cómo el amor de su vida, decide irse con otra persona, pero Jason, estaba mostrándole su corazón, dejándole claro la clase de persona que era y por qué un día se enamoró de él.

J: **No te vengas abajo ahora...tienes que ser fuerte, por ti...y por ella**.- el sonido de su móvil le hizo detener la conversación- **me llaman de urgencias...hablamos luego, ¿Ok?.**

Quinn asentía al mismo tiempo que el chico le dejaba un beso en la frente.

Realmente se sentía mal y ahora mucho más.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de la morena, no detenía su mente.

Jason había sido probablemente el amor de su vida, al menos hasta aquél momento y lo estaba dejando ir. Se alejaba de ella el único hombre que supo cuidarla, el único que le había ofrecido una familia, un hogar y un futuro lleno de tranquilidad. Compartían aficiones, gustos, se entendían con la mirada y no necesitaban las palabras para expresar lo que sentían y ahora, lo estaba apartando de su vida.

Todo por aquella chica, por Rachel Barbra Berry.

Supo que alguna vez la odió, sobretodo cuándo le hizo perder a su novio, a Finn.

Quinn dejó de ser la niña que era por culpa de ella. La capitana de las animadoras, la novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol, la chica más envidiada del instituto, terminó en un segundo plano por culpa de aquella irreverente y egocéntrica chica.

Pero también la admiró. Rachel se convirtió en su ejemplo a seguir. Fue gracias a ella que consiguió superar todas las barreras para llegar hasta ese mismo instante, siendo médico en un hospital importante, con una vida perfectamente organizada y si por si fuera poco, gracias a ella, supo que ese amor del que hablaban Santana y Britt, ese amor en el que dejas tus miedos atrás y sientes que puedes enfrentarte al mundo entero, existe de verdad.

Se lo había mostrado, le había mostrado que la vida podía estar llena de sonrisas, de diversión y responsabilidad a partes iguales, de miles de curiosidades que aprender y qué una misma puede enseñar a los demás, dejándoles historias, momentos, experiencias.

Le enseñó que la vida puede llegar más allá, que no sólo puedes vivir bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, sino que puedes ser parte de él y cobijar a los demás.

Verla en aquella cama, tras aquella ventana, con la respiración asistida y un gesto de serenidad en su rostro, conseguía reavivar sus fuerzas.

Rachel le necesitaba, había dejado todo a su merced y no podía fallarle.

Q: **En tus ****manos...Quinn**, -susurró tras el cristal- **está en tus manos.**

Un pequeño susto la hizo reaccionar. Algo caía en su vaso de café y al comprobarlo, descubrió un pequeño insecto que luchaba por sobrevivir en su interior.

Quinn lo sacó y pudo descubrir que se trataba de una pequeña mariquita o ladybug. Le llamó la atención y alzó la vista al techo, de dónde parecía proceder el insecto.

Era extraño que aquél animal estuviese ahí. Aquello era un hospital, perfectamente desinfectado y sin motivo alguno, supo que algo sucedía.

Las cientos de horas de estudio durante la carrera, le hicieron recordar una de las tantas historias que había estudiado.

Gustav Jung hablaba de la sincronizidad en uno de sus libros más importantes. De cómo en una terapia de psicología, uno de sus pacientes estaba relatándole un sueño en el que le regalaban un escarabajo dorado, y en aquél mismo instante, sintió cómo tras la ventana de su consulta, un pequeño insecto golpeaba el cristal. Un insecto que curiosamente era una Cetonia aurata, o lo que es lo mismo, un escarabajo dorado.

Aquélla anécdota le sirvió para basar su vida en las señales que rodeaban los acontecimientos importantes y Quinn, sintió aquello mismo en aquél instante.

Un instante que se había llenado de un absoluto silencio y que fue roto por las carreras de tres enfermeros que se personaban en el pasillo.

Quinn sintió la velocidad al tiempo que pasaban por su lado y la dejaban atrás, pero su rostro se descompuso al ver que entraban en la habitación de Álex.

Su pulso comenzó a temblar y el café no duró demasiado entre sus manos. Sus piernas reaccionaron y pronto recorrieron la distancia que le separaba de la habitación.

El cardiógrafo no daba constantes, sólo un intenso pitido que destruía todos los sueños, todas las ilusiones de aquella actriz, que permanecía serena sobre la cama.

Los enfermeros liberaban a la chica de todos los cables que ocupaban su cuerpo para comenzar una reanimación que se antojaba complicada.

Quinn no dudó en adentrarse y situarse junto a la chica.

Q: **¡Álex...Álex...!**¡**responde****!**- exclamaba

-**Está en parada cardíaca- **espetó uno de los enfermeros

Quinn reaccionó y se interpuso a ellos, comenzando la reanimación cardíaca con sus propias manos.

Q: ¡**Vamos Álex...****!¡****no me hagas ****esto!****-** el movimiento de Quinn sobre la chica era cada vez más intenso. La actriz no respondía.

Varios médicos llegaron a la habitación, entre ellas la doctora William.

Q: **Álex...por favor, responde**...- Quinn no cesaba en el masaje mientras uno de los enfermeros preparaba el desfibrilador.

-**Aparta...-** espetó la doctora al tiempo que inyectaba adrenalina directamente en el tórax de la chica.

Quinn volvía a su posición, realizando el masaje sin apartar la vista del rostro de la joven.

Q: **Álex... por fa****vor..**..- las lágrimas caían sin cesar ya por el rostro de la rubia que apenas podía hablar debido al esfuerzo y la tensión que acumulaba.

-**Aparta Quinn**- la doctora se disponía a realizar las descargas con el desfibrilador y Quinn tuvo que detener la maniobra de reanimación, quedándose al lado de la chica, observando su rostro, buscando algún indicio de recuperación que no terminaba de llegar.

-**Carga a doscientos**- la doctora anunciaba la inminente descarga sobre el pecho de Álex.

La convulsión en el cuerpo después de la sacudida eléctrica, hizo que éste se despegara de la cama, con un violento movimiento que Quinn sintió en su corazón.

-**Doscientos**- volvía a espetar.

Q: **Vamos Álex...tu puedes.**

-**Sube a 300**-

Q: **Por favor...hazlo por Rachel...vamos..**.

-**360**-

Q: **Álex...**..-suplicó

-**Basta...no hay nada que hacer.**

Q: **No...no no...****sigue, ¡sigue por favor..**.**!**- exclamaba fuera de sí.

-**Quinn...no hay nada que hacer...- **se lamentó

Q: **Álex por favor**- se acercó a la chica.

-**Hora de la muerte...**

Quinn no podía, no quería creer lo que estaba viendo. Álex no se movía de la cama, permanecía impasible, con una extraña mueca de serenidad en su rostro que nada tenía que ver con el maltrecho cuerpo de la chica.

Temblaba, sentía que no había nadie en aquella habitación excepto ella, que Dios o quien quisiera que estuviese allí arriba, le estaba castigando de la peor de las maneras..

Hacía un par de horas le había regalado una de las más sinceras y hermosas sonrisas, le había leído varias poesías hasta que cayó vencida por el sueño, y ahora... simplemente, no estaba. Se había ido.

Jason aparecía en la habitación y no dudó en sacar a Quinn de su interior.

Estaba en shock, no conseguía apartar la mirada de aquella ventana, desde dónde podía observar cómo la enfermera cubría el cuerpo de la joven con una sábana.

No escuchaba, no sentía nada, ni el calor de los brazos de Jason que se aferraban a ella, ni el murmullo que de nuevo volvía a generarse en aquél pasillo.

Sólo escuchó la voz de Hiram llamándola.

Aquella imagen del hombre en mitad del pasillo de nuevo, pero ésta vez completamente enloquecido, le sacó de su burbuja.

Q: **No...no no...**- Quinn se lamentaba al tiempo que corría hacia la habitación de la morena.

H: **Quinn,...mi hija...¡mi hija...!**- el hombre buscaba el consuelo de Quinn, al tiempo que dejaba entre sus manos la muñeca de madera que debía permanecer sobre la mesilla.

Quinn la tomó entre sus brazos pero su cuerpo no se detuvo. Se coló en el interior de la habitación y descubrió cómo el doctor Jackson, daba órdenes a los enfermeros para que actuaran.

La morena había entrado en shock. Su pulso, al igual que el de Álex comenzaba a caer en picado y la reanimación llegaba por parte de aquél doctor.

Q:** Rachel...Rachel...mi amor**- Quinn se acercó a la morena, pero los brazos de uno de los enfermeros evitaron que tuviese contacto alguno con la chica.

-**Sal de aquí, Quinn-** ordenó el doctor Jackson, -**¡vamos..!**.

Q: **¡Nooo...no...!**- Quinn no reaccionaba a la petición, y fue Jason, quien consiguió llevarla fuera de la consulta.

J: **Vamos Quinn...****¡****él sabe lo que hace...él lo sabe..****!**.- Jason mantenía entre sus brazos a la chica, que completamente fuera de control, se pegaba a la ventana de la habitación, sin perder la vista del rostro de Rachel que parecía permanecer ajena a todo.

Las lágrimas no se detenían en sus ojos, mientras sus brazos se aferraban con fuerzas a aquella muñeca que le había regalado.

Q: **No te vayas Rachel...no te vayas-** suplicaba- **no me dejes...por favor**

Hiram se dejaba caer sobre el suelo, completamente descontrolado y Jason optó por soltar a Quinn y hacerse cargo del hombre.

La rubia apenas notó el cambio. Su cuerpo ya estaba completamente paralizado frente aquella ventana mientras sus ojos se perdían en el rostro de la morena.

No reaccionaba...no había movimiento alguno que lograse calmarla, excepto por el acontecimiento que estaba a punto de presenciar.

No supo cómo, pero todo se quedó en silencio. No escuchaba a los médicos, no escuchaba el ruido del desfibrilador, ni los llantos de Hiram a su lado.

Un susurro se acercaba a su oído y de pronto su llanto cesó.

Sabia que era su mente, creía que era su mente la que le estaba mostrando aquello. De la nada, cuando menos lo esperaba, escuchó una voz a su lado, casi introduciéndose en su mente. Una voz que tranquilizaba y le daba las gracias por estar allí.

Una voz que sonaba nítida, susurrando frases que conseguían detener su frenético estado.

-**Está sonriendo, Quinn...Rachel sonríe y su corazón es fuerte...ella te q****uiere y tú has nacido para quererla-**

Álex, su voz...era Álex quien susurraba aquellas palabras en el interior de la mente de Quinn. Y supo que era en su interior porque incluso, giró su cabeza, mirando hacia el lado desde donde provenía la dulce voz.

No había nadie allí, pero aquél aliento, aquella paz que transmitía el sonido de la voz de chica en su interior, conseguían contener el desconsuelo de Quinn, al ver cómo la morena mantenía una lucha voraz contra la muerte.

Y su mente voló. Quiso imaginársela, quiso verla a su lado, sosteniéndola como lo había hecho con Rachel.

Aquella chica que hacia escasos minutos, estaba bajo una sábana blanca, sin pulso, sin aliento, estaba allí, junto a la morena, mirándola y acariciando su rostro y nadie de los que estaban presentes podían verla, excepto Quinn. Su mente lo había hecho. La estaba imaginando allí, cumpliendo la promesa que la actriz había hecho a Rachel la noche anterior, de volver esa misma mañana.

Quizás no fuese real, quizás fuese sólo su imaginación, pero sentía que Rachel agradecía aquél gesto y podía sentir la fuerza que aquél sueño le entregaba.

Pero algo fue más allá. Imaginar la silueta de Álex junto a Rachel, no parecía costarle esfuerzo, su mente aún no había asimilado que aquella chica estuviese muerta. Fue un simple gesto, un breve y sencillo momento el que la hizo enmudecer. Quinn sentía cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba y se detenía por completo en un instante en el que la mirada de aquella chica imaginaria, se dirigía hacia ella, mostrándole un gesto de paz que le llenó por completo.

Era una mirada de agradecimiento, sus ojos no eran reales pero sus sentimientos sí, al igual que la leve sonrisa que mostraron sus labios.

El sonido, aquél pitido ensordecedor que todos los médicos odiaban y que se habían convertido en la peor de las pesadillas aquella mañana, aparecía en la habitación.

Álex se esfumó, su voz y su figura no volvieron a la mente de Quinn. Se había roto.

Su corazón saltaba en mil pedazos al escuchar el cardiógrafo mostrar aquella línea continua que volvía a destrozar sus sueños.

Los médicos no cesaban en su trabajo de recuperar a Rachel, pero su pulso parecía no querer reaccionar.

Quinn se abrazaba con fuerzas a la muñeca, tratando de hablar con su corazón, enviándole mensajes a su chica, a aquella pequeña y menuda estrella que había iluminado su vida.

No había más lágrimas en sus ojos, sólo el terror de ver cómo todo parecía acabar allí, en aquél mismo instante.

Gritaba por dentro mientras sus ojos se perdían en el rostro de la morena y sentía. Sentía que era su vida la que se acaba en aquél instante, sentía que todo por lo que había luchado en su vida no tendría recompensa y apostaba. Apostaba todo su futuro sólo por seguir contemplando su sonrisa, feliz...viva.

Q:** Rachel...- **susurró entre sollozos**- estoy en tus manos.**


	30. Capitulo 30 Os he echado de menos

14 de Febrero de 2025

El Sol comenzaba a caer. El jardín permanecía en silencio, ajeno a las carcajadas que provenían del interior de la casa.

El césped estaba cuidado, perfecto y resplandeciente. Esperando que la primavera no tardase demasiado en llegar.

Una hilera de flores rodeaba la parte baja de la verja que delimitaba el jardín trasero.

Las había de todas las clases, de todos los colores. Todas bien cuidadas y perfectamente situadas, cómo si hubiesen sido dibujadas sobre aquél arriate.

Una verja de tablones pintados de un blanco radiante, contrastaba con el intenso verde del jardín.

El divertido canto de los pájaros era lo único que se dejaba oír en aquél rellano de paz.

Un inmenso sauce llorón presidia el lugar, dándole un toque de magia, con aquellas hojas que caían sobre sus ramas, destrozando cualquier vestigio de gravedad.

A la derecha, un pequeño banco de madera se acomodaba frente a él y justo a su lado, un columpio se balanceaba con el empuje de una leve y fría brisa que ya comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad.

Quinn, ladeaba la cabeza hacia su lado derecho, mientras observaba cómo los rayos de aquella puesta de sol, se colaban entre las ramas del árbol.

Era su momento favorito del día. Llegar del hospital y sentarse allí a observar el atardecer, en su nuevo jardín, en su nueva casa, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad.

Los rascacielos de Manhattan quedaban frente a ella.

Alejarse de allí había sido la mejor de las decisiones. Seguía en Nueva York, seguía con su trabajo, pero vivía apartada del mundanal ruido que destruía toda paz que necesitaba.

Allí, a escasos 10 minutos de Manhattan, todo parecía distinto.

Era otro mundo, un lugar lleno de calma. Un vecindario situado en St Edwards Street, en pleno centro de Brooklyn, fue el lugar elegido para trasladar su vida, apartándola de ascensores, de escalinatas y calles repletas de gente.

De ruido, de las prisas y los contratiempos. Allí todo se detenía, era un mundo completamente distinto.

La casa de dos plantas representaba a la perfección la construcción típica de aquella zona de la ciudad.

Era bonita, acogedora y con un cierto aire familiar.

S: **¿Qué haces aquí?**- Santana interrumpía el silencio en el que se veía envuelta Quinn.

Q: **Me gusta ver la puesta de sol.**- respondió sin apartar la vista del árbol.

S: **Si aquí no se ve el horizonte-** espetó extrañada al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la chica.

Q: **Mira...mira entre las ramas.**

Santana le hizo caso y guio la mirada hacia las hojas del árbol.

Q: **En un par de minutos, aparecerán los rayos del sol, se cuelan entre las ramas y parece magia...es especial**- explicaba con una brillante mirada.

Santana lanzó una mirada hacia el majestuoso árbol. Durante varios minutos estuvo observando, esperando aquello que de lo que hablaba Quinn y lo vio.

Los rayos empezaban a caer y miles de destellos se esparcían por aquellas ramas. Definitivamente era magia.

S: **Fue idea de Rachel, ¿verdad?**.- pregunto completamente embelesada en las hojas de aquél árbol.

Q: **Ajam...no te haces una idea de lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir que lo replantaran aquí, incluso tuvo que venir una grúa**- respondía divertida.

S: **Es hermoso...**

Q: **Rachel siempre soñó con vivir cerca de uno de ****estos**** árboles.**

S: **¿Sabes...?**-lanzó una mirada hacia la chica- **te admiro Quinn.**

Q: **¿A mi?...¿por?.**

S: **Eres fuerte...has conseguido sobreponerte a todo sin caer, sin hundirte y mira dónde estás...**

Santana lanzó una mirada al resto del jardín y Quinn imitó el gesto.

Q:** ¿Qué ocurre con éste lugar?.**

S: **Es mágico, tú lo has dicho**- respondía-** has conseguido sacar lo mejor, crear un mundo dónde sentirte protegida y lo has conseguido tú sola.**

Q: **No...no lo he hecho yo sola, vosotras también me habéis ayudado.**

S: **Pues espe****ro que ahora seas tú quien nos ayude.**

Q: **¿Estás asustada?.**

S: **No es miedo...es sólo que ésta ciudad es muy grande, no sé...San Francisco es más íntimo.**

Q: **No te preocupes, vas a terminar enamorada de ésta ciudad...da miedo pero termina siendo un hogar.**

S: **Me conformo con poder mantener el mío...jamás pensé que pudiesen echarme de esa empresa y mira, ahora no tengo ni idea de lo que hacer.**

Q: **No te preocupes por eso San, aquí vas a encontrar muchas oportunidades...eres buena, tienes un gran curriculum.****..además, puedes tomarlo con calma, Britt va a estar muy bien, créeme y trabajar de coreógrafa en Broadway no es cualquier cosa.**

S: **Espero que no decida abandonarme por una de esas actrices a las que enseñará a bailar, he oído que son muy..."rapiditas"**- sonreía divertida.

Q: **Eso son leyendas urbanas...o no- **sonrió- **¿quien sabe?**

S:** Eso es...tu tranquilizándome-** reprochó-** aunque bueno...si eso sucede, tendrás que darme de comer tú...al fin y al cabo, los vecinos se ayudan entre si, ¿no?.**

Q: **Por supuesto...ésta es tu casa, ya lo sabes...**

E: **¡Mamá...mamáaa!**- el pequeño Edward corría a marchas forzadas al encuentro con su madre- **mamá B dice que si no le ayudas no va a hacer hamburguesas y yo quiero hamburguesas.**

Santana se lamentaba ante la insistencia del pequeño y las maliciosas ideas de Britt para que acudiese en su ayuda.

Q: **¿****Has dejado a Britt a solas en mi cocina nueva?**- preguntó incrédula.

S: **¡****No!, ****estaba con él-** se excusó levantándose al tiempo que tomaba de la mano al pequeño- **anda...vamos, vamos a hacer las hamburguesas nosotros, ¿ok?**.

E: **Sí...vamos-** tiró de la mano de la latina, obligándola a acelerar el paso.

Quinn esbozaba una enorme sonrisa al ver como ambos se marchaban del jardín y rápidamente regresó a su posición inicial.

Los rayos, los mágicos rayos seguían provocando aquél espectacular efecto entre las ramas y sentía que algo se removía en su interior.

Era su momento. Disfrutaba con aquellos escasos segundos en los que se producía el encuentro entre la luz del sol y el resplandor de las hojas del árbol.

Pero faltaba algo y no tardó en llegar. La presencia que cada día acompañaba a Quinn en aquél instante, no tardó en aparecer tras su espalda.

Pudo sentirlo, pudo notar el aroma que desprendía y dibujó una espectacular sonrisa en su rostro.

Q: **Dicen que existe un minuto, un segundo durante el día, en el qu****e el mundo entero se mantiene en silencio-** espetó sin apartar la vista del árbol.- **pensé que hoy te lo perdías.**

- **Nunca me lo pierdo**- caminaba pausadamente, acercándose con calma a Quinn.

El momento se produjo en aquél instante. La figura de la chica permanecía de pie, junto al banco dónde Quinn, no perdía detalle del momento cumbre de aquella puesta de sol.

El silencio volvía a inundar el jardín hasta el segundo justo en el que las sombras hacían acto de presencia y difuminaban los últimas luces de aquella tarde.

- **Fue buena idea, ¿verdad?**- se acercaba al árbol y acariciaba su corteza, quedando bajo las inmensas ramas.

Q: **La mejor...**-respondió al observar por primera vez la silueta de la chica- **te sienta muy bien el blanco**- espetó sonriente- **estás ****radiante.**

- **Es cómodo...me gusta sentirme libre en éste jardín.**

Quinn se limitó a sonreír y observar a la chica. Le emocionaba verla bajo aquél árbol. Estaba radiante, juraría que ella misma desprendía ahora la luz, que el horizonte le robaba al sol.

- **¿Cómo las dejas solas en la casa?**- preguntó divertida señalando hacia el interior del hogar.

Q: **No iba a perderme ****esto****, no me lo perdonaría nunca.**

- **¿Ni poniendo en juego tu cocina nueva?**

Q: **Las cocinas se compran...****esto**** se disfruta.**

**-¿Tienes ya la maleta hecha?.**

Q: ** Ajam...**

-**¿Estás nerviosa?.**

Q: **Un poco...Egipto no es un lugar muy seguro, pero...prometí que iría y lo voy a hacer.**

-**Aún se puede cancelar...¿no?.**

Q: **Ni hablar...llevo medio año pensando en ése viaje...creo que después de todo lo ****vivido, es un buen regalo...¿no crees?.**

-**Sin duda...pero no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.**

Q: **Quiero hacerlo...quiero ir, visitar las pirámides, tratar de descifrar esos jeroglíficos...quiero disfrutarlo...empezar a vivir.**

- **¿Eres feliz Quinn?.**

Q:** Lo soy siempre que te veo.**

-**¿Y cuándo no lo haces?, ¿no eres feliz?.**

Q: **Un poco menos...pero me conformo con pensarte**.

- **¿Me piensas?.**

Q: **Siempre...no sales de mi mente, es casi una obsesión.**

- **Las obsesiones no son buenas.**

Q: **Ésta si lo es...no p****odría vivir sin pensar en ti.**

- **Tenían razón entonces, estás completa e irremediablemente enamorada.**

Q: **No te voy a debatir eso, ¿y tú?...¿eres feliz?**

-**Lo soy si tú lo eres...y sabes que mi único objetivo es hacer que encuentres tu lugar...tu mundo para**** serlo completamente.**

Q: **Estoy segura de haberlo conseguido ya.**

- **Así me gusta...haz que me sienta orgullosa.**

Q: **¿Has escuchado a Santana y Britt en la cocina?.- **Quinn se levantaba del banco y se acercaba pausadamente hacia el árbol, rodeando la figura de la chica.

- **No...**

Q: **Estaban buscando excusas para que me quede embarazada.**

- **Es un buen proyecto...¿tú estás dispuesta?**

Q: **Sería un bu****en punto para ser más feliz aún****, quizás un poco más adelante... pero ellas están obsesionadas, quieren una pequeñ****a para que Edward pueda jugar****.**

- **Edward es ya mayor para un bebé, pero no es mala idea...**

Q:** ¿Te gusta la idea?.**

- **Todo lo que venga de ellas y haga referencia a ti, me gusta...y tener familia contigo es un regalo.**

Q:** Incluso estaban pensando en nom****bres...¿qué te parecería una pequeña Rachel por el mundo?**.-Quinn se acercaba sin miedos, tratando de observar con mejor perspectiva el rostro de la chica.

- **Me haría muy feliz, sobretodo si se parece a ti...pero...me haría más ilusión que se llamase Álex ****y te aseguro que a ella también.**

Q: **Álex...Alexandra, es... hermoso.**

**- Lo sé...ella es hermosa.**

Quinn lanzó una mirada hacia el árbol y varias lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Q:** ¿Hice bien?...¿hice bien trayéndote aquí?.-**se apoyó sobre el grueso tronco, sin perder la vista de la chica que repetía la acción, quedando frente a ella.

- **Es el mejor lugar dónde podría estar...hiciste lo mejor.**

Q: **Yo...**

B:** ¡Quinn!-** Britt salía hasta el porche del jardín y llamaba a gritos a la rubia que rápidamente se giró, buscándola.- **¡ven...Santana y Edward no paran de juga****r con el Ketchup y no me dejan ****terminar mi plato especial!**

Q: **¿Desde cuándo necesitas mi ayuda para luchar contra**** ellos?**- preguntó divertida alzando la voz.

B: **Vamos Quinn, no entiendo tu cocina, tu horno echa humo y no me dejan en paz...ven a ayudarme, por favor.**

Q: **Voy..**.-respondió separándose con dificultad del árbol.

Brittany volvía a colarse en el interior de la casa.

- **Hey Quinn..**.

Q: **Dime.**..-se giró buscando la figura de la chica.

-**¿Sabes que te quiero?.**

Q: **Lo sé...**

-**¿Y que te adoro?.**

Q: **También.- **respondió sonriente.

- **Gracias por ****esto**- gesticuló señalando hacia el jardín y el árbol.

Quinn esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

B: **¿Quinn?...vamos, no seas pesada-** Britt volvía a hacer acto de presencia y volvía a reclamar la atención de la chica en el interior de la casa.

Q: **¡****Voy...voy****!**- exclamaba al tiempo acortaba distancias y llegaba hasta Britt.

B: **Edward sabe cómo utilizar el bote de nata que tienes ahí, así q****ue...****tú**** verás**** si los dejas a solas.**

Quinn se limitó a sonreír y adentrarse en el interior de la casa, dispuesta a poner orden entre Santana y Edward.

Britt, se limitó a observarla entrar en el interior, para luego lanzar una mirada al resto del jardín. La calma que inundaba el lugar era especial y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

B:** Hey -** exclamó mirando hacia el árbol- **podrías venir a echarnos una mano, ¿no?.**

La morena esbozó una enorme sonrisa al escuchar la voz de la rubia y se giró, acatando sus órdenes y caminando hacia la entrada del porche, dónde le esperaba Britt.

B: **Que seas una estrella no te libra de limpiar platos-** espetó al tiempo que se detenía frente a ella.

-**Lo sé...pero me gusta escucharos reír...es lo mejor de éste mundo.**

S:** ¿Qué hacéis aquí?...****venga, vamos Britt...tu hijo se quiere beber el ketchup y Quinn no le detiene...y tú****,**** Rachel, deja de caminar por el jardín y vamos...a cocinar hamburguesas, que pareces un fantasma...**

B**: Edward...¡no te lo tomes todo!...¡****déjame**** un poco a mi!- **Brittany se apartó rápidamente de las chicas y se adentró en la cocina, buscando al pequeño.

-**Puede que lo sea**-espetó divertida al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta.

Q:** Cielo**- Quinn se asomó al porche- **s****uena tu móvil...son tus padres**- espetó sonriente al tiempo que le entregaba el teléfono.

-**Gracias**...-le devolvió la sonrisa- **vamos dentro...Santana está a punto de empezar a morder.**

S: **Sí...será mejor que entréis ya-** amenazó - **¡****que tenga que ser yo**** quien ordene vuestras vidas...!**- espetó divertida mientras se acercaba a ella.

La chica esbozó una enorme sonrisa y bajó la mirada al tiempo que pasaba junto a ella dispuesta a adentrarse en el interior de la casa.

**-Os he ****echado de menos.**

S: **Y nosotras a ti, Rachel.**


End file.
